Amor real
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Semi adaptación de la novela Amor real ( el final no necesariamente): Naruto es un chico que acaba de heredar una gran fortuna, ahora puede tener el mundo a sus pies pero cuando conoce a Sasuke , casarse con él se convierte en su sueño. Y Fugaku estará muy feliz con ello. ¿ pero y sasuke? ¿ tendrá a alguien más en su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autora: si este es mi nuevo, vicio. Esta historia la tengo dando vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza y le he hecho publicidad por todos lados que ya me reclamaban. Espero que els guste y si es narusasu y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sonde Masshi Ksihimoto, quien nos tortura cada semana. es un adaptación de la novela amor real, y no pude evitar poner a sasuke de uke , aunque paresca imposible si es el papel de Matilde, pero muy diferente porque lo unico que tiene en común es que son elegantes y de porte aristocrático y eso fue lo que me convencio en poner asasu de uke aprte que creo que es lindo. Espero que les guste y déjenme reviews para saberlo, y por si acaso si sé que hay otro fic que esta adpatado de la misma novela pero pueden ver que este fic no se parece y además tengo la aceptación de ella. Gracias y please dejen sus comentas.

Por cierto no prometo que termine igual ala novela, porque hay ciertas cosa que me gustaron de lla como el punto inicial pero hay cosa que definitivamente serán creacción propia. Ek tipo de tiempo es como la del anime naruto osea se viste a lo semi tradicional pero tiene algunso objetos semi actuales . siempre me ha gustado esa idea de nuestro adorado sensei.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba cabalgando a las afueras de la casa principal de la hacienda Namikaze, no tendría nada que hacer ahí pero su padre estaba falleciendo y al último suspiro de su vida quería heredarle todos su bienes, y no, no mal juzguen a Minato Namikaze; era solo que la mujer a la que había amado Kushina Uzumaki no era aceptada socialmente, puesto que su familia cayó en desgracia y siendo jóvenes aun, Minato tuvo que aceptar una esposa que le impuso sus padres; dejando a Kushina y los hijos que ella le había dado, sin amparo.

Contrario a ello, Minato los ayudaba a escondidas de su padre y de su esposa oficial, además de Naruto tuvieron otro hijo llamado Deidara pero este al ser doncel no podía heredar. La esposa oficial de Minato nunca le dio hijos, murió antes que él, y ahora parecía que era el turno de Minato.

Naruto también lo supo recientemente, ya que nunca se le dijo que Minato era su padre a pesar de recibir ayuda de este. Y es que cuando los abandono él era aun de 3 años y poco a poco los recuerdos con él se fueron borrando, su hermano menor peor aún, aun así nunca le falto nada al otro.

Aun no podía procesarlo, así que por eso se encontraba afuera, no podía odiarlo; tampoco podía amarlo tan repentinamente. Por él no aceptaría heredarlo todo, pero su padre se lo había pedio como último deseo y él no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Dentro de las cuatro paredes donde el hacendado descansaba sus últimos instantes se encontraba Kushina llorando por su ida, el juez se acerco a él y le extendió el testamento, donde le dejaba toda su enorme fortuna a su hijo, al cual ahora reconoció como Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto escucho a Sakura, una antigua amiga de infancia, gritando y llamándolo.

-Naruto, tu padre acaba de fallecer y ya te legalizo como su hijo, ahora eres dueño de todos sus bienes...- decía ella sonriendo

Él conocía a Sakura, su madre siempre había trabajado en aquella hacienda que protegía y albergaba a varios clanes, pequeños, algunos eran mestizos otros de sangre más noble que otros. En el caso de Sakura, quien era hija del actual administrador. Otros eran como su amigo Shikamaru que se encargaba de la administración central de todas las propiedades que según sabía eran varias; además de ser planificador de trampas para los que intentaban robara el ganado o querían peleas contras el clan Namikaze.

Sasuke traía puesto un hermoso Kimono celeste con un obi negro, y un haori también celeste pero mas pálido con dibujos de nubes, el odiaba ralamente vestirse así, pero por ser un doncel tenía que hacerlo; ya que su padre le decía que estaba en edad de conseguir prometido y casarse, la verdad es que odiaba la idea. Él quería seguir aprendiendo pelea y seguir estudiando como su hermano, pero los planes de su padre eran otros.

Se había prometido nunca amar a alguien porque la historia de su hermano no le dejo buen sabor de boca, ver como se enamoro para nada, pero a pesar de eso su corazón no pudo evitar enamorarse de la persona que ahora lo abrazaba por detrás transmitiéndole su calidez.

-Gaara, pensé que no llegarías…- dijo con una media sonrisa mirando los hermosos ojos aguamarinas que tenía su novio.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi Sasuke?..- acaricio sus cabellos de forma suave como si cuidara de un pétalo.

-No me trates como si me fuera romper…- se soltó de su agarre- me haces sentir como mi padre me ve, como un doncel que no puede tomar ni una espada entre sus manos….es tan estúpido.

-Yo tampoco quisiera que tuvieras que tomarla…la guerra es horrible... -lo volvió a abrazar

Sasuke comprendía eso y también comprendía la ternura de Gaara, pues Gaara había pertenecido a las más altas esferas del poder, al igual que la suya; pero su dinero y su poder se habían acabado con el escándalo de traición de suicidio de sus padres. Por eso Gaara y su hermano Kankuro se encargaban de la vida militar para recuperar prestigio mientras su hermana trataba de realizar algunas buenas inversiones para arreglar su situación económica.

Sí, fuera de los clanes de prestigio todos podían dedicarse a lo que quisieran ya que ahí cada quien se defendía como pudiera, tanto si eras joven o viejo, mujer, hombre o doncel; daba igual.

Sin embargo en su caso que pertenecía uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de la región; su vida era usada por su padre como se le apeteciera; él estaba enamorado de Gaara pero sabía que su padre no lo aceptaría…

-Sasuke te amo tanto...-decía suavemente acurrucándolo entre sus brazos…- Sasuke se olvidó de sus pensamientos pesimistas y dejo liberar sus sentimientos

-Yo también te amo…- dijo con leve sonrojo bajando la mirada, Gaara levanto su rostro por el mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios, haciendo estremecerse a Sasuke.

-Tengo que hacer una larga misión ya sabes como siempre hay disputas en el exterior, ya que el gobierno de sandaime esta por terminar y los que quieren un gobierno igual al de sandaime y otros que quieren un cambio se están enfrentando. Además aprovechare ese viaje para recuperar lo que es mío, Suna.

-Pero Gaara casi te matan en ese lugar, es mejor recurrir a métodos legales.

-Sí, pero hay veces que eso también se discute en el campo de batalla... -acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Sasuke-Te extrañare demasiado pero cuando regrese pediré tu mano

-Pero aún no me quiero casar…- miro hacia otro lado- sabes que quisiera hacer muchas cosas

-Cuando nos casemos serás libre y las harás…sabes que te amo y así será- Sasuke sonrió realmente

-Aunque mi padre no lo aceptara…- entristeció su mirada

-Si no lo hace ¿te irías a Suna conmigo?- pegunto dudosos

-Creo que sí, pero si aparece alguien no lose..- dijo arrogante

-¿Sasuke?- tenía un aura oscura su alrededor

-Claro que si… me iré contigo...- dijo seguro y serio

Se besaron y se abrazaron despidiéndose momentáneamente; Sasuke salió y camino hacia su casa para los ojos de cualquiera no había pasado anda y era el Sasuke de siempre pero por dentro era feliz, amaba a Gaara aunque ahora lo trataba con delicadeza recordaba que cuando era niños peleaban y le enseño a usar las armas, se habían conocido de niños puesto que Gaara aun pertenecía a la elite pero ahora le habían prohibido verlo porque ya no tenía dinero ni poder; pero eso a él no le importaba, lo amaba y se iría con él y así también sería libre.

Naruto había quedado impresionado con la ciudad de Konoha, era mucho más grande que el pequeño pueblo donde había crecido, además de que había muchas decoraciones se acercaba un festival al parecer, y porque no decirlo había chicas y donceles hermosos; Shikamaru lo miraba con gracia puesto que las expresiones de Naruto a pesar de tener 20 años recién cumplidos eran las de un pequeño niño.

-Shikamaru nuca había visto chicas y donceles tan bellos en mi vida...- decía sonrojado.

-Bueno es que las chicas de nuestro pueblo no invierten tanto dinero en todas las telas que las chicas y donceles de la ciudad lo hacen

-No es eso, es que parecen finas y delicadas como las muñecas con las que Sakura jugaba de pequeña

-Hablando eso pensé que le propondrías matrimonio a ella después de tener tu fortuna y no que vendrías a la ciudad a buscar una o un candidato- caminaban por la ciudad observando todo

-No vine a buscar esposa es solo que quería conocer la ciudad y además tenemos asuntos con las propiedades de Minato…- dijo un poco frio - solo que pensé que podría encontrar a alguien especial aquí.

-Pero pensé que te gustaba Sakura

-Sí, cuando éramos niños pero no más, no la amo… y conocemos a todas las chicas de nuestro pueblo y donceles, ninguno llama mi atención

Caminaba de espaldas así que no se dio cuanta que había una pareja parada en la acera, empujo a uno de ellos

-Idiota ¿Quién?- un Sasuke muy molesto volteó y se quedó prendado de los ojos azules de Naruto

-…- Naruto se quedó sin habla cuando miro aquel rostro tan hermoso y esos ojos profundos-lo siento... ¿joven…señorito?-

-Dobe...- dijo con molestia sujetando el brazo de otro joven; el cual Naruto no distinguió solo supo que le molesto que lo hiciera, admiro con un suspiro como la silueta perfecta de aquel chico envuelta en fina seda se marchaba sujetando el brazo de otro chico.

-Ese doncel tiene razón, eres un dobe...- comento Shikamaru

-¿Doncel?

-Claro ¿no ves sus facciones? es un doncel

-Si lo supuse...era muy bello… que suerte tiene ese otro chico, debe ser su esposo.

-¿Esposo? que yo sepa Uchiha Sasuke no tiene esposo, el chico que tenía a su lado era su hermano mayor ¿Qué no le viste el parecido?

-¿Parecido?

-Que problemático eres… solo te quedaste viéndolo como idiota- sonrió

-Espera ¿los conoces?

-Claro a diferencia de ti yo he vivido en esta ciudad, y en esta ciudad todos conocen a Sasuke es uno de los donceles más deseados de Konoha, además de que el apellido Uchiha es uno de los mas reconocidos, ese clan es uno de los fundadores de esta ciudad

-Vaya es decir que es un doncel inalcanzable

-Antes lo hubiera sido para ti, para mi lo es, pero ahora para ti... ya no ¿no lo crees?

Naruto observo y sonrió era cierto ahora ya no era inalcanzable, era adinerado y tenía un gran apellido, un apellido ancestral, de un héroe de la ciudad y del país, que mas podía pedir la familia de aquel chico, podría acercarse a él sin problemas, claro no estaba contando con el chico, pero era soltero y el también lo era; además que sabía que tenía su atractivo.

-Shikamaru ¿cómo puedo hacer para conocerlo mejor?

-Pues organizaran una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Sasuke, aunque también es para presentarlo en sociedad y ya sabes decir de manera discreta que esta dispuesto para tener pretendientes oficialmente y casarse, cumplirá 17

-Es algo joven

-¿Y tú qué? no eres viejo... Naruto van detrás de el; hombres de 50 años

-Qué asco…- dijo Naruto – pero si solo es un chico de 16 aun ¿cómo podrían?

-Ya sabes cuándo hay dinero…

-Entiendo, entonces mejor intervengo y salvo a mi dulce Sasuke

-¿dulce? –Soltó una risa-dicen que tiene un carácter de perros cuando no está entre gente de confianza y su familia, es decir su padre es un ambicioso, bueno también es porque la familia está atravesando una crisis financiera pero aun le queda el prestigio.

-Yo lo salvare de su familia

-Naruto trataran de meterte hasta por los ojos a Sasuke, su padre precisamente a llamado a su cumpleaños a todos los solteros y viudos de esta ciudad y aledañas con dinero y poder, es horrible pero casi esta vendiéndolo al mejor postor, claro en matrimonio

-Que horrible ´tebayo,-hizo un puchero en molestia y enfado- pero no quiero que acabe con cualquiera, era realmente hermoso y esos ojos tan profundos me decían la tristeza que tenia…lo quiero para mí...- dijo con firmeza

-Está bien, les enviare una carta de saludos y estoy seguro que te mandarán una invitación...- sonrieron y Shikamaru suspiro de estrés- que problemático eres Naruto podrías conseguirte a quien sea y quieres justamente a Sasuke Uchiha

-El es perfecto...- dijo con añoranza

-Ototo- baka… ¿ves como muchos chicos mueren por ti?

-Solo es un idiota más que suspira cuando me ve pasar…porque se nota en sus ropas que mi padre ni lo dejara pasar a nuestra casa- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras caminaban hacia su mansión

-Hermanito sí que eres cruel…

Sasuke solo sonrió, y sin más que decir se encaminaron a su casa, llegaron y Sasuke llego a su habitación

-Ya aniki… dime ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

-Siempre tan perceptivo...pero mejor entremos a tu habitación

Sasuke lo miro no muy convencido, pero ambos hermanos entraron.

-Entonces…

-Ototo… yo te pido disculpas… mi padre se que te está obligando a tener esta fiesta de cumpleaños y..

-Ya Itachi…ya se cual es el motivo porque esta vez se acuerde del cumpleaños de su hijo doncel

-Sasuke no digas eso

-Tú eres el menos indicado… Ya sé que nuestra familia está en crisis porque papa está mal y mama es mama…necesitamos de alguien que invierta dinero y pague nuestras deudas… ya que el hijo mayor de esta familia no pudo hacerse cargo; pues el inútil del hijo doncel debe buscar al que pague más por él y casarse ¿no?- lo dijo tan fríamente como si no estuviera hablando de si mismo que asombro a Itachi, quien se sintió más culpable que antes

-Lo siento hermanito... siento que mi cobardía y depresión te están arrastrando a esto pero te juro que no dejare que te casen con cualquiera y que sacare a esta familia adelante… te lo juro que no lo deberemos nada tu prometido… yo cumpliré con mis responsabilidades… tu sabes que

-Itachi… lo siento… lo que dije fue porque me siento tan impotente de que me traten como mercancía… ya sé que eso se acostumbra en nuestra clase y aunque no estuviéramos en crisis, mi destino seria el mismo pero; pero…- y lagrimas recorrieron por su mejillas, solo podía llorar frente a Itachi, nadie más, porque era quien se había ocupado de él; quien le había enseñado tantas cosas, antes de que entera en depresión cuando murió su prometida.

-Lo siento hermanito, pero la verdad también me gustaría que encontraras un chico que te cuide. Que te de la libertad que nuestro padre no te da y que te respete…-abrazo a su hermano menor con cariño, como cuando eran niños.

-Itachi… no estoy paralitico odio que me traten así y lo sabes.

-Hermanito no es eso, solo quiero que te protejan….me preocupas-

Y se quedaron así por unos momentos dándose calor mutuamente, Sasuke se sentía más tranquilo hacia mucho que su hermano no se le acercaba, hasta había temido que Itachi lo odiara; en el fondo se alegraba porque quería decir que estaba avanzando en salir de su depresión, que le duraba ya algunos meses.

-Naruto...estas de suerte nos acaba de llegar las invitaciones, es decir tu invitación para el cumpleaños del Uchiha

-Vaya si que fue rápido...recién mandamos nuestro saludo ayer…

-Ya te lo dije estan desesperados por casar a su hijo menor

-Sasuke… pobre Sasuke pero yo lo hare feliz

-Naruto, al ir con esas intenciones, también estas participando en esa subasta en la que prácticamente esta ese chico…dios que problemático ¿Por qué Sasuke? Tiene una familia complicada; está en una situación complicada, él es complicado ¿Por qué no un simple doncel de nuestro pueblo?

-Justamente por eso: son sencillos y ahora que saben que tengo dinero se me pegaran como lapas...

-¡¿porque son sencillos?! ¡Así que quedaste deslumbrado por la figura del Uchiha ¿no?!

-Es hermoso: tiene una piel que parece de porcelana, sus labios eran rosadas y se veía tan bello envuelto en esas…

-Carísimas prendas. Te acepto que es bello, pero solo estás deslumbrado porque no habías estado en la ciudad pero si quieres alguien bello y refinado que te acompañe durante las noches… podríamos buscar en otras ciudades u otro doncel o doncella de esta ciudad. Créeme que cualquiera se quisiera casar contigo ahora…

-No quiero a nadie que no sea él...ahora llama a alguien a que me haga una yukata decente…tengo que conquistarlo.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez ame a alguien?

-Está soltero ¿no?

Shikamaru asintió

-Eso es suficiente para mí…


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la autora, si dije que estaría pronto pero me entretuve escribiendo más capis de este fic y del nuevo yullen , este fic esta avanzado pero falta editar asi que ahi me demore , el siguiente ya esta avanzado en sue dición asi que estará más rapido!Gracias por leer y mandar su reviews, solo algo de ooc por aprte de Sasu pero nada bismal, porque creo que no puede ser tan antisocial cuando ha vivido una via¿da se mi normal y no la matanza de todo su clan comon en el elmanga, adoro al relación de hermanos de Sasuke e Itachi y por cierto yo no odio a Karinasi que ella no se entrometera en la relación ni nada solo sera amia... bueno espero que les guste y me dejen un review pleas.. estos personajes no spon míos sino del gran Kishimoto , quien nos tien al borde del asiento.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Sasuke llego y este se miraba al espejo, llevaba una yukata lila un poco oscuro y su haori también era plateado con el motivo de la luna, su obi era también plateado que ahora mismo su nana se encargaba de apretarlo más.

-El joven Sasuke está quedando bellísimo...todos esos hombres quedaran deslumbrados con usted.

-Nana ya déjalo…

-Hermanito es cierto... eres

-Hermoso- una voz más fuerte y grave y autoritario los interrumpió- Tu hermano tiene razón Sasuke…después de todo eres un hijo mío. En tu condición lo mejor que puedes ser es ser tan bello que puedas deslumbrar cualquier candidato: hay personas muy importantes ahí.

-Padre...yo

-Sasuke no decepciones... sabes que esto enfermo..

-¿acaso quiere que sea obvio?

-Por supuesto que no, como doncel supongo que sabes disimular. Habrá muchos hombres ahí, pero debes saber comportarte con orgullo. Has honor al clan Uchiha, hijo…- Sasuke a pesar de saber que lo estaba utilizando no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, siempre quiso que lo llamaran así, con cariño, y que le acariciase los cabellos como ahora lo hacia

Itachi solo veía la escena con tristeza, su padre lo ignoraba pero no era por eso, era por su hermanito, que sabía que a pesar de mostrarse frio y distante era muy manipulable y sobre todo por las persona que quería.

Todos los presentes miraban al cumpleañero con asombro, deslumbrados por su rostro y por su figura envuelta en las más costosas y finas telas" porque será que no veo a muchos donceles o doncellas solteras"; suspiro con pesadez estaba más que claro que el tenía que ser él que llamara la atención; si de por si llamaba la atención, siendo el único objeto de deseo seria aun mas. Resignado puso su fría apariencia, pero aun así, los hombres del lugar quedaron maravilladlos y en sus mentes, imágenes sucias y de lujuria se posaban, muchos de ellos decían que la frialdad de Sasuke era pura pose que era una fierecilla que debían domar.

Sasuke a pedido de su padre se instalo en el centro del jardín y comenzó su danza, había aprendido muchas disciplinas en el transcurso de su joven vida, entre ellas el baile, aunque lo odiaba con toda su alma; termino y se fue al brazo de su hermano mayor, siempre se sentía protegido entre sus brazos, a pesar de que los últimos meses, este hubiera estado alejado de la realidad.

Itachi sentía como su pequeño hermano se aferraba a su brazo y él lo sostenía, sabía que se sentía asqueado por las miradas de esos ancianos viudos en busco de un nuevo esposo que los acompañe en sus últimos años de su vida, todos sabían que aquellos viejo obligaban a hacer a sus jóvenes esposos o esposas cada cosa desagradable y para conseguir daban el mayor dinero posible a sus padres: eso temía Itachi. El hecho de que su hermanito se casara era inminente, pero por lo menos quería que fuera con alguien joven, que lo protegiera y cuidara. Y como por ahora no veía a nadie confiable, seguía a su hermanito por todos lados. Terminaron con los Hyuga, saludaron a la cabeza de familia y su esposa, luego con los menores se fueron hasta el lugar más alejado del jardín entre sonrisas.

-Hinata…. Neji son los únicos solteros que he visto por aquí bueno eso se debe a que ya están comprometidos, supongo- comento con una sonrisa Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, tranquilízate…sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros….- dijo tímida Hinata

-Sabes que es nuestro destino Sasuke, aunque yo quiero ralamente Hinata-sama- sonrió ligeramente- debes aceptar lo que te destina.

-Neji, ya vas con eso de destino… hasta me lo empiezo a creer… sabes que no quiero casarme… y menos con uno de esos ancianos ¿Por qué hay puros ancianos?- bufo con molestia

-Ototo imagino que es porque…

-Porque ellos no aceptan dote, claro la dote que no tiene para dar por mí…

Hinata y Neji los miraron con tristeza, se sentían aliviados que para conservar la sangre pura de su familia los habían comprometido. Ellos se conocían desde pequeños, así que el amor llegó pronto entre ellos.

-Y dime... que paso con Ga...- pero se interrumpió por la mirada asesina de Sasuke- a te ves hermoso Sasuke… ese kimono es la envidia de muchas y muchos ¿verdad Neji?

-No tanto...-comentó sarcástico- Hinata-sama se ve más linda

-Neji me casaría contigo si me dejaran- comentó Sasuke agarrándose de su brazo-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?- dijo con una sonrisa – lo siento Hinata, tienes suerte…

Y todos rieron. Pronto se escucharon murmullos de asombro de todos en general

-Vaya ese rubio a generado un gran estruendo entre la gente ¿Quién es?-pregunto Neji

-Aniki. ¿No es ese con el que nos topamos en la calle?- preguntó con molestia

-Sí pero, en ese momento no parecía como si pudiera ser invitado por padre…es extraño…Sasuke quédate aquí, iré a recibir al invitado y a hablar con padre

Sasuke asintió y se quedo entren los dos Hyuga, ese hombre por alguna razón le causaba molestia y exasperación "seguro es como los otros", sonrió recordando como lo miraba; pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio a un rubio de cabellera larga ir tomado de su brazo

-Sasuke, ese doncel rubio te está robando las miradas- le molesto Neji

-Como si me importara, mejor, si nadie me pide en matrimonio padre no tendrá con quien casarme.

-Pero el rubio es muy guapo

Neji miro con reprensión a Hinata, esta solo sonrió nerviosamente en modo de disculpa y bajando su voz, totalmente sonrojada. Ese comentario causo estragos en Sasuke.

- parece que el otro rubio pelilargo es su esposo ¿no?

-Pero tienen los mismos rasgos, solo que en el pelilargo sus facciones son más delicadas por lo mismo que es doncel.

Los tres asintieron y observaron desde ahí como el rubio se robaba las miradas de donceles y doncellas, el rubio pelilargo, que iba exquisitamente vestido con las telas más finas que había en el mercado y hermosos adornos en su cabello, deslumbró a todos los varones presentes que miraban con rabia al rubio mayor.

Naruto buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke pero no lo encontraba , así que solo se dirigió a la mesa central donde estaba la cabeza de familia y a su lado su esposa, reconoció que aquella mujer era muy hermosa pero más aun que se parecía mucho a su azabache, le agradecía mentalmente por ello. Porque suponía que Sasuke llegaría a aquella edad tan hermoso como ella solo que también vislumbraba aquella sombra de tristeza en los ojos de ella.

Minutos después vio a un pelinegro sentarse al lado de su familia, por un momento pensó que era su azabache pero no, era el supuesto hermano mayor; sintió tensarse a su hermano Deidara, sabía que había causado mucha conmoción entre los varones al llevar su hermano doncel y supuso que esa mirada endurecida de Fugaku era por ello, le estaba robando la atención que quería para su hijo menor.

-Buenas noches Fugaku-sama...soy Namikaze Naruto, líder del clan Namikaze

Fugaku sonrío para sus adentros, desde que recibió esa carta de presentación de parte de este supo que era una gran oportunidad, no le importo cuantos años tuviera solo quería que observara su Sasuke, sabía que quedaría deslumbrado como todos, lo único que le molestó fue que el doncel que lo acompañaba se hubiera robado mucha miradas, claro también tenía que ver que su hijo se hubiera desaparecido de la vista de todos.

-Buenas noches, yo soy la cabeza del clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. Ella es mi esposa, Mikoto Uchiha y el mi hijo mayor, Itachi Uchiha …mi hijo Sasuke debe estar saludando a sus invitados- dijo sin poder ocultar su molestia, para luego volver a ver al doncel que se sostenía del brazo de Naruto- en su carta no menciono que fuera casado… un gusto en..

-No, el no es mi esposo: es mi hermano doncel, Deidara Namikaze

Fugaku sonrió, el chico era bello y si venía del brazo de su hermano era porque era soltero, era ideal para su hijo Itachi que en los últimos meses había tenido un carácter poco de acuerdo con el apellido de su clan, hubiera querido alguien dos años más joven pero estaba bien, además una alianza doble con los Namikaze era un resurgir seguro.

-vaya es n doncel muy hermoso…

El chico solo agradeció con una reverencia, vio de lado su hijo Itachi y supo que había quedado deslumbrado

-Es una lástima que mi Sasuke no esté por aquí..

-No se preocupe yo ya lo conocí.

Fugaku alzo una ceja en desaprobación.

-Padre no es nada malo, solo nos cruzamos por la calle y yo estaba al lado de Sasuke.

-Debo decir que quede deslumbrado con su belleza y estoy buscando un esposo joven y refinado...-comentó directo, Fugaku ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Pues, francamente, no hay nadie mejor que Sasuke.

Itachi estaba a punto de interrumpir hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación, estaba comprometiendo a su hermanito y el no podía evitarlo.

-Itachi, busca a Sasuke. Tiene que terminar de saludar a todos…

-Padre debo decir que esto va muy apresurado- no podía callarse- además hace unos días cuando vi a este hombre no parecía…

-Lamento si me aspecto lo equivoco, pero recién llegaba de mis haciendas…ya sabe el trabajo en el campo es agotador-

Naruto se esforzaba para causar una buena impresión y no dejar fluir sus muletillas y formas naturales de hablar, no quería que lo vieran extraño pues sabía, perfectamente, que aquella gente, era muy refinada y culta. Aquello causaba molestia Itachi porque notaba que el rubio estaba actuando, se veía en aquella sonrisa, le pareció más real aquel chico que se choco con su hermanito, con torpeza.

-Itachi, compórtate y busca Sasuke

-Claro padre…-siguió escrudiñando a Naruto y luego se topo con el pelilargo que lo miraba con enojo por mirar así a su hermano, eso le causo cierta gracia-disculpe solo me comporte así porque me preocupo por mi hermanito.

Sin más fue en dirección de Sa_s_uke.

-Fugaku-sama seré directo así que podríamos hablar en privado ¿si no fuera molestia?

Lo único que le molestaba de este chico era su seguridad y arrogancia, pero asintió sabiendo que esto le convenía más a él que a Naruto. Llegaron a la oficina de Fugaku

-Bien dígame...- Fugaku lo invito a sentarse al frente de él.

-Mire le seré franco, no quiero que alguien más se acerque a Sasuke. Quiero su permiso para cortejarlo.

Fugaku detallo la mirada decidida del chico: supo que su hijo había cautivado por completo al chico, y eso le alegraba más porque era joven y manipulable "bien hecho Sasuke"

-No entiendo a lo que se refiere

-Vamos Fugaku-sama estoy seguro que si lo entiendo, le quiero pedir permiso para cortejarlo pero no quiero a nadie más cerca, yo lo tataré con el respeto que se merece pero quiero ser su único pretendiente para que él me conozca mejor y yo conocerlo, sin interrupción de terceros y sé que para eso necesito el permiso de usted.

Fugaku no demostró ninguna emoción, tan frio como era se mostro, a pesar de que aquello no le agradaba del todo

-Mire, Sasuke es un doncel y de una familia prestigiosa, además tiene muchas cualidades aparte de su belleza.

-Y no lo dudo

-Entonces será consiente en que no puedo aceptar su propuesta

Naruto alzo una ceja, eso le empezaba molestar.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cree que no sea un buen candidato para Sasuke?- eso lo estaba irritando,

-Para serle franco, Sasuke ha recibido muchas propuestas, entre ellas muchas de matrimonio, hoy mismo me han pedido la mano de mi hijo.

- No creo que es algo apresurado, después de todo Sasuke solo cumple 17 años.

Obviamente quería algo serio con el azabache sentía, cuando cruzo sus ojos con los de él, que nacería algo mucho más grande que la atracción física que ahora sentía; sin embargo, quería conocerlo primero y que él lo conociera pero su padre no le dejaba muchas alternativas.

-Mire, joven Namikaze, un doncel que llegue a los 18 sin por lo menos un compromiso no es bien visto y menos en nuestra sociedad.

Eso lo molesto puesto que su hermano tenía ya 18 años. Fugaku noto aquella molestia, no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo no a cualquiera le daría su hijo

-Lo siento, es mi hijo y no se lo puedo dar a cualquiera y menos sin un compromiso.

Lo que alegaba era claro, quería una pedida de matrimonio

-Yo tengo buenas intenciones con el- alego de inmediato, no podía perder, quería conocerlo, pero al parecer si no decidía lo perdería.

-Lo siento, pero un simple cortejo no será suficiente, debe haber un compromiso. Hoy día mismo o dentro de esta semana, Sasuke deberá quedar comprometido, y si usted no lo valora pues hay muchos que si, incluso ya está por llegar el general Orochimaru el cual es un gran prospecto para esposo de Sasuke: tiene status y pronto será gobernador de Konoha, además ya se conoce con Sasuke y yo lo conozco

Claramente le estaba diciendo que si no decidía ahora mismo algo, Sasuke quedará, hoy mismo, comprometido con el general Orochimaru. Pero Naruto no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

-Orochimaru-sama ¿eh? Tiene razón es un buen prospecto , un gran general .. si llego a un alto cargo- Coincidió de mala gana, apretando sus manos y tratando de no soltarse a gritar como normalmente hacía cuando una situación le enfadaba; estaba tratando a Sasuke como mercancía, aquellas leyes de la alta sociedad nunca le gustaron; sin embargo, ahora tenía que usarlas , si quería conocer al azabache de forma más profunda.

Fugaku miraba con una sonrisa prepotente sabia que lo tenía en sus manos

-Pero sin un linaje, que tristeza que la sangre de un Uchiha se mezcle con un cualquiera…

Fugaku borro su sonrisa, ciertamente tenía razón: Orochimaru era un genio estratega pero no nació en un gran clan como su Sasuke; sin embargo, aquel jovencito había nacido en un clan muy respetable e hijo de un héroe. Naruto rio en su interior, realmente eso a él no le importaba y hasta estaba metiendo pero algo debía decir.

-Joven Namikaze, es cierto pero quiero un compromiso con Sasuke

Naruto mordió su labio inferior, parecía que eso no nada resultado, pero aun no quería pedirlo en matrimonio, admitía que hasta ahora solo se estaba llevando por el aspecto físico, aun así quería conocerlo porque había algo en esos ojos oscuros que le atraía mas allá de que era hermoso, había algo en aquella mirad que le pedía gritos que lo salvara.

-Está bien Fugaku-sama. Yo, Naruto Namikaze, pido la mano de su hijo Uchiha Sasuke…- se inclino al pedir su mano

Fugaku sonrió

-Ya que estoy pidiendo la mano de su hijo, no quiero que reciba visita del alguien más.

Fugaku sonrió, la juventud le parecía tan predecible.

-Usted dijo que quiere cortejarlo por lo cual no había nada serio y aun así me pidió que no vea nadie. Me ofende; mi Sasuke jamás a "conocido "a un hombre, ni siquiera a besado a uno-

Naruto observó la mirada enfurecida de Fugaku y supo que lo había malinterpretado.

-Claro que no señor, estoy completamente seguro que Sasuke no ha compartido la cama con alguien más, me refería que no quiero que reciba la visita de algún pretendiente que no sea yo… se que Sasuke es totalmente puro.

-Por supuesto, la única visita que ha recibido es de sus amigos y amigas donceles, alguno que otro compañero en la infancia, nada más y cuando sale, lo hace con su hermano o alguna nana.

-Usted me comentó que conoció a Orochimaru ¿era una mentira?-reclamó

-Claro que no, pero no como pretendiente, Orochimaru era mi compañero, yo fui general; y además fue maestro en armas de Itachi, mi hijo mayor, eso es todo; Orochimaru vio crecer a Sasuke y cuando este llego a la edad de los 15 me lo pidió en matrimonio, pero preferí esperar- "hasta que vino la crisis y mis malas inversiones"

-Con respecto a Orochimaru-sama y dejando de lado eso de que no es de sangre pura- su conciencia le gritaba "mentiroso", pero no podía evitarlo, estaba fingiendo ser alguien que no era, solo esperaba la oportunidad de que Sasuke le conociera, lo aceptara y amara como es- él es ya un viejo, sin ofender, pero es muy mayor ¿no podría pensar un poco mejor en sus hijo?

-¿piensa que no pienso en lo mejor para mis hijos?

-No claro que no, solo que creo que como cualquier padre quiere conocer a sus nietos ¿no?

-Por supuesto- en realidad eso si le gustaría, aunque no lo demostrara, quería conocer a los hijos de sus hijos.

-Pues Sasuke es muy joven, el podría darle nietos fuertes y hermosos, sin embargo Orochimaru-sama ya es mayor, tal vez podría no poder darle hijos a Sasuke, usted sabe…o podría darle y nacer enfermos…

Eso realmente le hizo pensar, sería una gran vergüenza para el clan Uchiha que un niño naciera enfermo o que su Sasuke no tuviera hijos, al que le criticarían sería a Sasuke y no a Orochimaru y el quedaría mal como padre; si lo pensaba bien casar con un viejo a Sasuke era un riesgo para su nombre, con un joven podría tener nietos sanos y fuertes y si era con un Namikaze más aun: tendría dos de las mejores sangres, más bien haría más fuerte su sangre.

-Le doy razón en ello ¿aun así porque usted? Hay muchos jóvenes que también pidieron la mano de mi hijo.

-Por supuesto, pero yo no dependo de mis padres, usted no tiene que hablar con ellos, yo no llevare a Sasuke a casa de mis padres, lo llevare a mi casa. Son mías y serán de Sasuke si nos casamos, no las estoy por heredar, ya las herede y dispongo de ellas como quiera.

Otro punto a favor de aquel joven, la mayoría, si no era que todos los que habían pedido la mano de su hijo, eran hijos de papi aun, era todo un problema aquello, es más hasta podrían tirarse la dote que le diera Sasuke, por eso había pensado en personas mayores, pero este chico cubría con todos los requisitos. La cuestión era que su hijo rebelde se comportará y aceptara su posición como doncel Uchiha.

-Podría ser, pero usted tiene un hermano menor ¿no es así?- Naruto asintió un poco perdido.

Para Fugaku era otro tema de interés, ya que si Sasuke se casaba con este chico algo muy bueno sería que su hijo mayor se casase con el doncel rubio.

-Usted ¿piensa dejarlo desamparado?

-Por supuesto que no, pero como soy el varón yo manejo todo, aún así Deidara es un gran chico, ha recibido estudios en la capital, claro acompañado de personas de mi confianza y en escuelas muy buenas-

Aquello era cierto; él con su trabajo se los había costeado ya que quería que fuera independiente y a la vez que cumpliera su sueño de poder hacer escultura, pues eso era lo que había escogido, así que lo hizo estudiar en a escuela de arte, especializada para donceles y doncellas.

-Entiendo.

-Además cuando él se case le daré su parte, que no es nada despreciable, y cuando nazca mi sobrino lo llenaré de regalos y le daré otra parte de su….- noto que había hablando demasiado de Deidara- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo quiero saber qué clase de persona es usted, ya sabes hay hermanos que desamparan a sus hermanos menores y mas sin son donceles o mujeres

-Por supuesto que no

-Bien, por lo que me ha dicho podría darle una oportunidad con mi hijo

-Mire le voy a proponer algo, si yo me casara con su hijo ... -no quería decirlo pero ya que estamos siendo claros, yo se que ustedes tiene una deuda con el banco, no sé por qué razón, pero pagare la mitad de su deuda cuando se firme el compromiso prenupcial y la otra mitad cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo, además que nunca voy desamparar a esta familia, claro, siempre y cuando demuestre que después de pagar su deuda tienen un buen manejo, podría incluso asesorarle para el mejoramiento, tengo muy buenos administradores, además no pido dote

-Si insinúa que no puedo darle una dote decente a mi hijo..

-No es así, no deseo dote porque Sasuke es suficiente tesoro para mí. Y además me dará a los hijos que quiero, no hay deuda más grande que se adquiera que te den hijos… es ya un gran tesoro de por sí.

-Entiendo- sonrió complacido, este chico lo estaba convenciendo aun así jugaría sus cartas de manera cuidadosa para que no fuera un estafador; además, lo mandaría a investigar: no quería llevarse sorpresas desagradables.

-A cambio no quiero que Sasuke vea a otro pretendiente ni a ningún otro varón que no sea de su familia o claro sirvientes de este lugar, quiero poder visitarlo todos los días, y así poder conocerlo. No quiero que se le diga nada de esta propuesta, no quiero que se vea obligado a corresponderme.

-Pero le debo decir que está comprometido

-por supuesto, pero eso es diferente a que me acepte a casarse conmigo finalmente, después de todo, lo que le he propuesto será si él me acepta. Aun así, no quiero que se le diga y me corresponda solo por la ayuda que les prestaré.

"jóvenes y sus tonterías románticas"

- está bien acepto, pero solo podrá ver a Sasuke frente a alguien o en los interiores de la casa, si salen debe ser acompaña de su hermano mayor y…ya que hablamos de ello, quisiera que su hermano menor, Deidara… quiero que pedirle permiso para que Itachi corteje a Deidara, por supuesto con buenas intenciones.

-Pues... eso es algo que debo discutirlo con él

-Entonces lo siento pero Sasuke no podrá acompañarlo a ningún lado

Naruto se maldijo internamente por lo siguiente- está bien, pero solo si Sasuke va conmigo entonces ambos hermanos cuidaremos de nuestros hermanos menores

-Por supuesto…

-Pero quiero que el propio Itachi me lo pida, después de todo, yo soy el encargado de Deidara y también es mi deber no dejarlo en malas manos.

-le aseguro que mi hijo es un caballero

-¿porque piensa que está interesado en mi hermano?

-Lo sé porque soy su padre y observe como lo miro.

No entendía bien, pero podía ser que fuera como lo que le paso a él con Sasuke

-Solo quiero que las intenciones sean tan formales como las que yo tengo para Sasuke

- Claro que sí, joven Namikaze.

Cerraron el trato con una reverencia, Naruto no cabía en la felicidad por fin podría tener la libertad de visitar y salir con aquel ser que se había metido en su mente además de no deja sus sueños nocturnos en paz.

Estaba aburrido de tener que estar sentado allí, prefería estar con Neji y Hinata, o con sus amigos Taka, eran tres amigos mas una de ellas era una chica quien estudiaba con él literatura pero para desarrollarla, puesto que ella no era de la nobleza, más bien lo fue: al parecer su familia cayó en desgracia hacía muchos años; el otro era Jugo ,un chico mucho mayor que ellos, su familia trabajaba de guardaespaldas con los Uchiha hace muchas generaciones, tomo la clase de literatura solo porque tenía que acompañarlo alguien; el otro era Suigetsu que también tomo la clase de literatura pero además de administración porque él si era un varón, era hermano de un amigo de Itachi, además su familia era burguesa, simplemente dedicada a los comercios, la familia Uchiha siempre había a hecho tratos comerciales con ellos.

Sonrió un poco nostálgico quería conversar con ellos, giro su cabeza su hermano estaba ¿sonriéndole a ese doncel rubio?, parecía inusualmente interesado en platicar con este. El chico rubio solo no paraba de hablar haciendo reír de una forma sincera a su hermano mayor; aquello le agrado mucho, hace tanto que no lo veía así.

De pronto aquel rubio ya no le caía tan mal. Y no es que le desagradara porque se hubiera robado las miradas de todo el salón, al él realmente no le importaba, sino que era demasiado chillón y le había mirado de forma amarga, además de no quererle corresponder el saludo que tanto esfuerzo había tenido que hacer para hacerlo. Aun así, se lo pasaría porque ahora hacia sonreír a su hermano.

Sonrió aun mas, se fijo como estaban algo sonrojados ambos, lo entendía, así de estúpido se sentía con Gaara, sonrió con mas nostalgia, solo esperaba que este regresara pronto.

Se acercó a su hermano mayor y le susurro "sácalo a bailar y llévalo a pasear Aniki-baka", se fijo como su hermano se tensaba, rio quedito y esta sonrisa fue observada por Naruto que se quedó encantado, suponiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Sasuke tiene razón. Hijo, sácalo bailar y luego llévalo a pasear por los jardines- intervino Fugaku, haciendo que Sasuke se tensara de nuevo, estaba seguro de que se iba molestar por haberse desaparecido por tanto rato.

-Claro padre... es decir tienes razón- Itachi se levantó y le tendió la mano a Deidara con una ligera reverencia, este solo se sonrojo un poco, admitía que aquel joven poseía una mirada encandiladora.

-Pues si mi hermano está de acuerdo- pidió ayuda con la mirada el rubio doncel, pero al parecer Naruto no observaba, maldijo más al mocoso Uchiha.

-Presupuesto que puedes Deidara

El rubio pelilargo solo asintió tomando la mano de Itachi, sintiendo un estremecimiento al sentir la fría piel.

Itachi, por primera vez, agradecía sentirse obligado por su padre, se sentía de una forma tan extraña, después de mucho tiempo sentía que su corazón latía con velocidad, al mirar aquellos ojos tan hermosos como el cielo; Deidara solo se perdía en aquellos pozos oscuros. Ambos cuerpo compartiendo su calidez, e Itachi, sin notarlo, esbozó una sonrisa sincera y agradecida.

-Gracias por aceptar- con mucho respeto l sujeto por la cintura

-Pues no podía hacer otra cosa- espeto el rubio con un mohín y un sonrojo

Itachi solo pudo reír, ese rubio le hacían nacer sensaciones que pensó que perdió cuando su prometida falleció.

-Sasuke, quieres bailar – pregunto con respeto

Sasuke frunció el seño, la verdad le incomodaba enormemente tener que acatar órdenes de su padre pero más le incomodaba tener que estar sentado ahí, así que observando que su hermano estaba feliz, acepto la mano que le ofrecían, después de todo podría escaparse

-Mejor vamos a dar un paseo- sugirió y Naruto al sentir esa corriente cuando toco las manos suaves de Sasuke acepto de inmediato.

Fugaku mando a la nana de Sasuke a seguirlos de lejos y se sentó a seguir conversando con sus invitados.

Sasuke soltó la mano de Naruto tan pronto como llego al jardín, se sentía incomodo de tocar a alguien más que no fuera su familia, sus amigos o Gaara.

-Sasuke yo...

-déjame adivinar ¿pediste en compromiso mi mano?- Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

-vaya si que eres un dobe- dijo sin importancia- ¿Por qué demonios no me pueden dejar tranquilo?

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte y tener una familia?

-¿Y por qué quisiera hacerlo? Eres igual a todos, solo quieres acostarte conmigo y que me embarace pronto, cuando este en ese estado buscaras una amante para que te dé el placer que yo no podré darte por mi estado, y luego romperás pero al ver que no recupero mi figura te acostaras conmigo por presión social pero disfrutarás más en la cama de tu amante.

Lo miro y sonrió con malicia.

Naruto observa sorprendido, siempre había supuesto que los de clase alta como aquel chico y más siendo doncel hablarían de forma dulce y calmada, por lo menos así lo imaginaba en sus sueños.

-¿sorprendido? ¿Creíste que por ser doncel será tan estúpido de creerme cursilerías? no me hagas reír...- soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento

-Pues seas doncel o no, creo que lo más hermoso del mundo es tener una familia. Puede que tú lo desprecies por ser el gran hijo de Fugaku Uchiha pero hay personas que darían su vida por tener familia.

-Mira no eres nadie para hablarme así.

-Tu tampoco lo eres teme

-Dobe como osas hablarme así…

Sus miradas eran fieras, precian que se agarrarían a golpes, sin duda no era lo que Naruto se había esperado, pensó que seria un momento romántico, y quien no si estaban en un hermoso jardín junto a un doncel bello y de apariencia frágil, al lado de un lago. No se podía culpar a Naruto por no pensar con bien con quien se había metido.

-Joven Sasuke- una mujer anciana vestida con pulcritud, se acerco a ellos

-Dime, nana- Sasuke uso cierto tono de respeto hacia aquella mujer

-Orochimaru-sama quiere saludarlo...-comento un poco nervioso la mujer de cabellos negros y bastante madura.

-Claro, ahora voy…

Naruto lo sujeto por el brazo haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara enfadado.

-¡¿qué te pasa dobe?!

-Aunque no seas lo que pensaba, aun te quiero como acompañante esta noche, además tengo un…

-¿trato con mi padre? pues eres mas dobe si te lo creíste, ves a cada hombre que invito todos son solteros o viudos, bueno la mayoría lo es, y seguramente lo mismo que te dijo a ti se lo dijo a todos los demás…

-Np puedes irte… aun yo...- quería darle un obsequio a Sasuke, quería que este se quedara más tiempo con él, debía ganarse su corazón.

-Escucha algo: es mi cumpleaños y además lo demanda mi padre ¿verdad nana?

-Sí y Fugaku-sama se molestara si no saludo cortésmente a Orochimaru-sama

Sasuke le sonrió con malicia a Naruto- las apariencias engañan, dobe…-

Naruto observó con impotencia como el que pensó seria su ángel se iba saludar a ese general con tanta familiaridad que le daba nauseas. "pero te enamoraras de mi Sasuke, estoy seguro que lo harás. Resultaste ser todo un reto", en vez de molestarse o decepcionarse con Sasuke le resultaba más entretenido tener que domar a aquel demonio, porque si eran tan bello y atrayente pero a la vez con ese carácter debía ser su demonio personal porque ya se sentía obsesionado. Además, para un Uzumaki nada es imposible…Pero Fugaku, tu si me vas a escuchar".

* * *

Notas finales: Sí, ya vimos como Sasu hace sufrir a Naru y sí habra nejihina porque a Hinata solo me cae bien cuandon esta al lado de Neji, bueno gustos son gustos... muchas gracias por leer! dejenm sus comentarios y para saber que les parecio.

sakura-chan: Hola ,.. me alegra que este empezando en este gran mundo de narusasu y sasunaru conmigo, hay muy buenos fics de ambos lados , es un honor que me escojas ap´ra convencerte de esta parejita.. yo los adoro sea como sea, pero el narusasu me pica demasiado.. pues adoro el caracter bastardo de Sasuke... Este siguiente capi osea el 3 sera más pronto! siugue acosandome en face!

Vicky: Hola! aqui esta la esperada conti y ten por seguro que si ya lo comencé , lo terminaré definitivamente.usaguichan: Gracias por el review ,espero que le sguste, estya diseñado y pensado para ustedes se emocionwen. ten por seguro que lo continuare y espero, esta vez, ya no demorar .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autor: Me demoré algo más de lo planeado pero fue porque no hubo muchos review, ok sé que puede sonar pataleta pero quiero saber que les parece , para cambiar algo o no, si em esta saliendo bien, es la primera vez que escribo un narusasu pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera esforzarme para que no me salga tan oc , e que el bastardito emo vengador es dificil pero en fin yo sé que tien su corazoncito.. muy en el fondo pero lo tiene y me gusta escribir sobre una buena hermandad de Itachi y él... Ohh sabían que van sacar una novela del bastardito! estoy feliz , aunque sea apra rellenar algunos huecos de la historia sobre él, ya hacía falta, es un poco difícil de entender ... en fin aquí esta el capi y dependiendo de sus review lo publico más rápido igual sé que lo leen , asi que gracias , además el otro capi ya esta listo para salir, ya les había mencionado que este fic lo tengo super avanzado...**

* * *

Ingreso por la puerta principal, nunca se imagino que podría entrar libremente a una mansión de un clan tan prestigioso, se preguntaba si Sasuke se acostumbraría a vivir en la hacienda con él, tendría que mandar a arreglarlo y llenarlo de jardines, ya había mandado a renovar toda la casa porque no quería nada del anterior dueño, aunque fuera su padre; su madre se encargaba de ello.

-Lo siento joven, pero el señor Fugaku no se encuentra en este momento, pero dejo dicho que tiene permiso para visitar al joven Sasuke solo dentro de la mansión.

-está bien… ¿podría mandarlo a llamar?- estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo, se le hacía todo un reto domar a ese león.

-Le avisare, ahorita está con los Hyuga.

-¡¿Hyuga?! ¡¿Neji Hyuga?!

-Pues si…-

"¿Fugaku en que quedamos?- pues dígale que su prometido viene a verlo' tebayo…- se corto al ver la mirada extrañada de la sirvienta, pues se suponía que era un caballero de la alta y no debía hablar de ese modo.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia e hizo ademan de retirarse pero Naruto la interrumpió con voz autoritaria.

-Mejor enséñeme donde están…- lo aceptaba se sentía celoso y mucho, aunque no debería estarlo como le había dicho Shikamaru, Sasuke era libre. No debía ser fácil aceptar que estabas comprometido de la noche a la mañana.

La sirvienta lo guio hasta los jardines del fondo de la mansión, todo el piso era de tatami, así que con cuidado caminaba y apreciaba todo el decorado, sin duda era exquisito. La sirvienta corrió las puertas y dejo al descubierto los jardines, que eran sin lugar a dudas lo más hermoso que había visto.

Creía que había muchas flores que no conocía, además de muchos árboles de cerezo, y un campo verde, no por nada era la mansión principal de los Uchiha, observo y la sirvienta guio su vista hasta su Sasuke, quien estaba hablando cerca de un lago con dos personas

-Señor perdón por no habérselo dicho pero el joven Neji es prometido de Hinata Hyuga

Su alma volvió en sí, porque de por sí ya se estaba enfureciendo ya que esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tan solo era una ligera curva en los labios de Sasuke era para sus dos amigos.

-Oye Sasuke ¿ese no es el rubio que estuvo en tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Neji observándolo diligentemente, casi examinándolo de pies cabeza: se notaba que desconfiaba de él.

-Neji, parece que en realidad si te gusto yo… ¿qué opinas Hinata?

-Sasuke…. ¿acaso tu?- apoyo ella

-¿Con este amargado? Claro que no, además ustedes están comprometidos.

-Por supuesto que no me gustas en ese sentido, Sasuke, pero eres como nuestro hermano.- Aunque es cierto que si ya te comprometieron, pues, lamentablemente, solo nos queda descubrir si merece casarse con un Uchiha o no.

Estaba harto que le dijeran que era lo que tenía que hacer, ya no quería mas eso, por ello esperaba con tantas ansias al único hombre que realmente lo entendía y el podía amar.

-Sasuke…- lo llamo acercándose, viendo lo hermoso que estaba.

-Hola dobe...- dijo con simpleza. Ignorándole por completo

-Teme… había olvidado que no eres lo que aparentas ¡pequeño demonio!

Hinata contuvo sus risas.

-Llámame pequeño demonio y morirás ahora mismo.

-Huy saliste siendo toda una fierecilla. Tal vez busques alguien quien te dome

Eso hizo que Sasuke quemara la última gota de su paciencia, odiaba que lo trataran como chica, no era una chica. Es más ni siquiera a una chica se le trataba así, bueno tal ves si en su posición social pero no en la gente del común, esperaba que algún día esto se acabara.

-Solo te dejo en claro algo, nunca me voy a enamorar de ti, nunca, si me llego a casar contigo solo será por compromiso o porque me lleven a rastras, ni siquiera eso… me tendrán que romper los huesos para que me case contigo.

-¿Tanto odias casarte?- le grito - ¿No quieres formar una familia?

-¿Por qué querría casarme? ¿Porque soy doncel?

-No es por ser doncel o no, es simplemente que supongo que quieres tener hijos; yo los quiero tener y es contigo con el que quiero tenerlos.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco, seria imperceptible pero su piel era tan blanca que Naruto lo noto.

-Lo único que quieres hacer conmigo es hacerme los hijos y ya…- Naruto se quedo dislocado un momento, nunca había conocido a un doncel que hablara de la misma manera, siempre supuso que eran dulces y tiernos. Bueno al menso pensó que eso era y que su hermano era una rara excepción.

-Por supuesto que no- grito en su defensa

Sasuke levanto una ceja en señal de escepticismo y molestia. Hinata y Neji solo esbozaron una ligera sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que Sasuke no te gusta…-intervino Neji

-No es que no quiera hacer te eso, es decir si quiero, muero por hacertelo- Naruto se sonrojo mas por aquello, viendo como Sasuke ardía en molestia- es decir no, es que tú me gustas y mucho. Te deseo y…pero también quiero formar una familia…

-Espera a que mi padre oiga que me has ofendido de esa forma, que me has insinuado ese tipo de cosas pervertidas, nuestro compromiso quedar anulado- sonrió con satisfacción y Naruto sintió su corazón doler.

-Joven Sasuke, su padre llegó y lo espera en su despacho

-perfecto, ahora mismo voy.- y se dio la vuelta dejando a un Naruto nervioso y temiendo porque su compromiso solo haya durado un día, el de verdad quería forma una familia con Sasuke, a pesar de que lo conocía poco, le gustaba y mucho, no solo físicamente esa forma de hablar, de enfrentarlo, esa mirada misteriosa, quería saber que había detrás de esa mirada.

Sasuke entro un tanto nervioso, no era muy usual que su padre lo llamara. Sin más abrió la puerta y dio una pequeña reverencia.

-padre me llamaba…

-Sí, me cuentan que el joven Naruto te ha venido a visitar- su padre estaba mas calmado de lo usual y eso le atemorizaba.

-Así es padre, está en el jardín

-Bien y ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? Si usted solo decide, yo ni siquiera estaba enterado que él vendría a verme

-Estas comprometido con él

-¿qué? No, no puede ser… pensé que eran tonterías de ese rubio…

-Vamos Sasuke es un hombre bien parecido es lo mejor para ti

-No lo es, usted sabe que yo no me quiero casar, aun…

-Sasuke eso son miedos que se te quitaran, eso es todo. Tu madre Mikoto también estaba nerviosa pero yo fui paciente y lo mismo sucederá, se nota que tú le agradas

-solo quiere llevarme a la cama nada más.

Fugaku enarco una ceja, aunque no lo demostrara de verdad quería lo mejor para Sasuke, es decir, que era mejor que un hombre joven y que pudiera cubrir todas sus necesidades y también pensaba en sus nietos, que haría Sasuke con un hombre miserable o un hijo de papi o un viejo, había decidido que la mejor opción era Namikaze, lo había mandado a investigar , aunque había descubierto algo que lo hizo dudar por completo, eso era algo que solo los dicutiría con el chico rubio y que su hijo ni nadie tenía porque saberlo: recientemente había mandado a mover sus últimos contactos para que nadie los descubriera.

Aparte de eso le habían dado algunos datos: no tenía ningún vicio, era ideal para su hijo y claro si de paso solucionaba sus problemas mejor.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ofendió? ¿Quiso sobre pasarse contigo?- eso sí que no, Sasuke debía llegar sin ninguna mancha hasta su matrimonio.

-No, pero si me insinuó cosas, de que… que quería tener hijos conmigo

-Sasuke eso es normal, es obvio que la pareja discuta cuántos hijos quieren tener, yo y Mikoto también lo hicimos

-No es eso, eso seria normal, pero dijo que le gustaba y que quería hacérmelo, ¿entiende no?

-¿hacértelo?

-Hacerme hijos. Quiere que me acueste con él...

-Bueno…- Fugaku suspiro pesadamente- Sasuke eso es normal, ya estamos en otros tiempos, mientras no se propase contigo está bien… le gustas y es natural que sienta deseo por ti.

-padre ¿Por qué?

-Porque es un buen candidato

-¿para mí o para usted? ¿Cree que soy un retrasado mental? ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta que solo me está usando para pagar sus deudas? ¿Cuánto le ofreció este? Usted dice que es joven y entonces porque no puedo casarme con Ga...

-Ni lo menciones, es un muerto de hambre

-Antes no opinaba lo mismo hasta me iban a comprometer con él.

-eso ya paso Sasuke... piensa, estas acostumbrado a esta vida. ¿O acasos serias muy feliz mendigando, trabajando?

-Sí, yo no soy ningún inútil, yo he tenido las mismas notas que Itachi en todo lo que me metieron ¿para que estudie? ¿Solo para no aburrir a mí esposo? Yo quiero más que eso…- grito enfurecido

-Sasuke no hagas que

-¿qué? ¿Qué me golpee? No creo que se atreva golpearme, siendo que soy su mejor mercancía… como quisiera que me quisiera aun que sea un poco, padre

Sasuke salió corriendo, odiaba verse así de vulnerable, odiaba ser un doncel, si fuera un varón todo sería diferente. O tal vez era que no tenía el valor de ser más fuerte y dejarlo todo ahí, tal vez su padre tenía razón, no tenía el valor para dejar una vida llena de comodidades. Pero se juraba que cuando apareciera Gaara se iría con él, porque Gaara le daba el valor que le faltaba.

Naruto miraba a todos lados esperando ver a Sasuke regresar, apretó sus manos, sabía que a Sasuke no le agradaba pero no se rendía si por algo se caracterizaba era por ser persistente, solo tenía que darle su tiempo, pero de cierta forma le dolía y mucho.

-Su nombre es ¿Namikaze Naruto no?- el de cabellos castaños pregunto

-Si así es, ustedes son los primos Hyuga ¿no?

-Seguro que cuando se entero de que Sasuke estaba con nosotros se molesto

-Neji-ni no lo tortures así… es solo que aun no se comprenden bien.

-Sasuke lo odia Hinata ¿no te acuerdas? así trata a la gente que odia…

-Pues incluso es más cruel. Así que no lo odia mucho ¿no crees?

-Puede ser, pero mientras este tipo lo trate como princesa y no entienda su corazón tiene las de perder

-¡No lo trato como princesa! Es solo que me gusta y siempre me enseñaron a que los donceles y a las doncellas se les trata con amabilidad y suavidad

-Pues en realidad Sasuke necesita mucho amor, su padre nunca se lo dio ni a él ni a su hermano, pero más Sasuke, Itachi siempre recibió halagos de su padre, pero Sasuke no. Bueno así son todos los padres de nuestra sociedad

-Pero Sasuke es muy fuerte y es el mejor en todo lo que hacemos- comento Hinata.

-¿hacen?

-A si a los donceles y doncellas les enseñaron a pelear, pero no para lo mismo que nosotros, los varones, más que nada es una tradición por los tiempos de guerra antiguos.

-¿pelar?- solo conocía a un doncel que se le había metido la locura de aprender a usar la espada entre otras armas, y sí, se refería su hermanito menor.

-Sé que es nuevo para ti, pero debe aprender a valorar a Sasuke no solo por su belleza, sobre eso ya ha recibido demasiado halagos, solo ha sido valorado por su físico, excepción de nosotros y su hermano. Él tiene muchos talentos

-Si eso es cierto, toca muy bien y además tiene una voz dulce cuando canta- sonrió Hinata- tal vez podríamos ayudarte.

-No, Hinata, él solo debe aprender a conocerlo y a valorarlo. Solo te digo que no es nada fácil ser un doncel ni doncella, - miro con tristeza a su prima.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, nunca he tratado a mi hermano menor como un ser inferior, con mucho cariño y con suavidad tal vez, pero no como inferior. Incluso le pagué estudios porque quiero que pueda hacer lo que sueñe y además que quiero que alguien se enamore por lo que es de él, no quiero obligarlo a...

-Exactamente, pregúntale a tu hermano que pasaría si de un día otro le dijeras cásate con este… pero desgraciadamente eso no podemos evitarlo, si nuestros padres deciden debemos obedecer-

-Bueno Naruto-kun nos vemos… le dices a Sasuke que en otra ocasión regresamos.

La pareja se marcho, a Neji que siempre había cuidado de su prima, le dejaban, casi libremente pasear con su prima, pues estaban comprometidos desde que nacieron.

Naruto se sentó en la pileta esperando a Sasuke y pensando en las palabras, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro "si le dijera algo así a Deidara seguro me muele golpes", admitía que no sería nada fácil aceptar que ya te comprometieron con alguien, pero a él le gustaba demasiado que no podía renunciar a intentar enamorarlo pero Sasuke no se la dejaba nada fácil. Suspiró con tristeza, se iba a retirar pero una empleada hizo una reverencia ante él.

-Joven, el señor Fugaku y su señora esposa lo invitan a almorzar con la familia.

Se iba negar pero sabía que eso no era propio se estaba cansando de aparentar ser un hacendado, tampoco era aun iletrado tenia estudios y sabia pelear bastante bien pero toda esa vida de lujos era nueva para él y mas conocer a seres tan bellos como Sasuke y Hinata.

-¿estará Sasuke ahí?

La empleada sonrió- claro que si, toda la familia

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa, tal vez era por eso que no regresaba, pensó.

Al parecer lo que pensó no era cierto no había ni rastro de Sasuke en la mesa, el ambiente era tenso

-Itachi, llama a tu hermano seguramente se quedo dormido o está completando algún deber, él es tan responsable.

Naruto sabia claramente que se estaba disculpando por la ausencia de Sasuke, solo sonrió de forma apagada no debería afectarle tanto pero realmente le causaba un dolor agudo en su pecho saber que a Sasuke no le agradaba ni un poco.

-Iré por el- Itachi se compadeció de él, sabía lo que era sufrir por amor.

Su sueño fue interrumpido por el toque de su habitación, supuso que si tocaban de esa forma suave era su hermano mayor.

-¿Sasuke? Tienes que bajar todos te esperan para almorzar.

-¿está el dobe ahí?

-¿dobe?

-el rubio estúpido que se pretende casar conmigo- grito enfurecido

Itachi suspiro cansado, sabía que ahora era momento de tener una plática de hermanos.

-Ne. ¿Qué tal si me abres y me cuentas que paso?

Sasuke se lo pensó hacia mucho que no conversaba de esa forma con su hermano por la depresión de este, pero suponía que no le vendría mal y que su hermano si estaría de su lado. Que equivocado estaba…

-Pero Sasuke eso es normal, sabes, un varón que desea aun doncel pues tiene ese tipo de pensamientos… tu eres muy bello es normal que incluso sueñe contigo

-Aniki

-Dime

-Eres un pervertido

Itachi rio bajo- vale tal ves somos un poco pervertidos pero cuando hay seres tan bellos como tú o

-¿ese rubio doncel te gusta no?

-Bueno yo

-lo sabía... me hace feliz…. Y más le vale a ese rubio dobe no meterse en tu camino. Quiero que seas feliz, Itachi…

-Sasu-chan a veces eres muy dulce sabes

-Llámame Sasu-chan de nuevo y juro que te deje sin descendencia

-También puedes ser muy cruel es que ¿no te gustaría tener sobrinos?

-Claro que si

-¿hijos?

Las pálidas mejillas se colorearon- claro que sí pero no con ese rubio. Imagínate lo dobe que saldrían mis hijos, No gracias

Ambos rieron

-Sasuke hay algo mas por lo que no lo aceptas ¿no? Tú no eres tan cruel con los sentimientos de otra persona.

-Pues…

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió

-Pasa nana- espeto Itachi

-Jóvenes. El señor Fugaku está muy molesto y mando a que bajen

-Ahí vamos

-Vas tú, estoy harto de que nuestro padre me use como bien de intercambio, que crea que soy un inútil y que quiera decidir mi vida

-Sasu… mira baja a comer y te prometo que hoy en la noche me cuentas lo que en realidad te sucede.

-Y eso que no gano nada

-Vamos ¿sí?

-está bien pero tu me cuentas tu plan para conquistar a ese rubio

Itachi asintió un poco nervioso- y sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo, haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Sasuke.

Naruto observaba embelesado la figura de Sasuke a su lado, al chico lo habían obligado a sentarse a su lado en vez de al lado de su hermano como era antes. La comida pasó sin mayor preámbulo pero la sonrisa que el Namikaze tenía se fue borrando al notar que Sasuke solo lo ignoraba y hacia muecas de molestia cada vez que intentaba hablarle de algo.

-Gracias por la comida- Sasuke se levanto dando una reverencia

-Sasuke, debes esperar a que todos termines de comer para marcharte, compórtate- Fugaku estaba nervioso y algo alterado; realmente pensaba que el chico rubio era su salvación además que de verdad pensaba que no habría nadie mejor para su hijo doncel.

-Lo siento padre pero estoy algo aburrido iré al jardín- en realidad ni siquiera había terminado la comida, pero odiaba es ambiente tenso y forzado "¿por qué las cosa no pueden ser mas naturales?"

Camino hasta la puerta, la deslizó y salió por ella comenzó a caminar y se le ocurrió comenzar entrenar.

Naruto terminaba su comida cabizbajo, no esperaba que Sasuke se comportar tan frio con él, ni siquiera una ligera sonrisa o alguna contestación a sus preguntas, nada.

-Joven Namikaze creo que sería conveniente que acompañe a mi hijo en su paseo por el jardín, así conocerá lo hermoso que es.

Naruto veía con cierto resentimiento, sabía que era su propia culpa, aun así acepto, no se dejaría vencer, Sasuke se enamoraría de él y de eso estaba seguro.

Salió y antes de dar un paso mas

-Namikaze-san...- Itachi se interpuso en su campo de visión

-Puede llamarme Naruto

-Naruto-kun quería pedirle con verdadero respeto permiso para cortejar a su hermano menor, además para visitarlo e invitarlo hoy a la feria de la ciudad

Naruto lo medito, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a tomar una decisión por su hermano menor así que.

-mire usted pude ir a verlo y….- de pronto vio que Sasuke se acercaba, sonrió para sus adentros- claro que puede, su padre ya me lo había sugerido me parece una buena idea

Itachi sonrió ligeramente.

-pero no pude salir solo por el momento quisiera acompañarlo pero hoy quería salir con Sasuke, tengo el permiso de su padre y supongo que usted tampoco lo dejaría solo ¿no?

-¿Sugiere que tengamos una cita doble?- dijo Itachi un poco escéptico, sabía que su hermanito mandara a volar es invitación pero si él se lo pedía diría que sí, aunque ese doncel rubio el gustara no podía hacer nada en contra de su Ototo.

-Lo siento pero- Naruto pus un gesto triste

-Está bien, saldremos los 4- Sasuke respondía serio, sabía lo que trataba el rubio, era muy inteligente y sabía que su hermano jamás le pediría algo así, pero el simplemente no podía dejar una oportunidad pasar para que su Aniki fuera feliz.

-¿es en serio?- Naruto tenía un rostro infantil, casi se pondría a chillar de emoción si no fuera por la cara amargada y seria de Sasuke.

-Por supuesto dobe, pero tú y Deidara tendrán que venir

-Sasuke, lo más correcto es que nosotros.

-entonces nos encontramos en la plaza- interrumpió Sasuke antes que le diera su charla de que el varón debe recoger al doncel.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke….

-Está bien dobe pero como supongo que tienes que avisar a Deidara por ahora vete; nos vemos a las 6.

Sin decir más, apretando fuertemente sus puños y mordiéndose de la rabia para no ir y golpear a ese rubio, Sasuke salió hacia su habitación.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias la personitas que me dejaron review y als que leyeron. sé que puede ser difícil dejar un review pero anímense y denme su opinión...

sakura-chan:Este capi esta dedicado a ti y ala otra personita que vencio su flojera pára dejar review... jajaj bueno ati tuve que hacerte recordar! en fin muchas gracias y espero que te animes a comentar este capi, ummm sí Sasu ya sabemos que es un tanto bastardo para la gente que intenta entrara su mundo, aqui es un tanto más sociable porque no presencio la mtanza de su clan y eso... pero a Naruto le va costar... me dio riso ponerle en esa situción embarazosa de los hijos.. bueno a vees pienso que cosa no imaginara el rubio despues de vivir tanto tiempo con ero-sennin que estara en la historia por supuesto! ay protno pondr sobre la nueva novela de sasu en mi face.. bueno alguna imagenes que encontre por ahi... espero la traduscan en alguna web!acosame lo que quieras! y gracias por decirmeque seguiras la historia hasta el final! 


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de autora: Bueno lo había dicho este fic ya lo tenia muy avanzado asi que por eso aquí esta el siguiente capi! wii! si va lento.. pero como dicen lento pero seguro! el siguiente capi sera un tanto más largo y pasaran más cosas, solo debo decir que me siento identificado con Naruto... pobre dobe... en fin ya veremos...Gracias todos por sus reviews y ya saben yo siempre respondo! por cierto para quienes me siguen con el fic Errores del pasado no se preocupen de verdad lo estoy continuando , e solo que aun se esta escribiendo el capi, estoy en una situación difícil porque a se acerca el final si... aunque no lo crean.. en fin volviendo a este fic gracias y me animaron un montón sigan dejando sus reviews y así publico más rápido!

* * *

-Por favor Dei-chan te lo suplico, ¡es un único favor que te pediré en la vida!

-¡No lo hare! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¿Cómo hozaste vender a tu hermano por una cita con ese bastardo?

Los gritos del rubio doncel se escuchaban por toda la mansión que habitaban, los empleados solo reían pues los griteríos del chico eran bastantes comunes, aunque aquella discusión ya llevaba un buen rato.

-lo siento Dei-chan pero estaba desesperado- aquellas facciones que de pronto se aniñaban para desgracia del rubio doncel comenzaban perder color y entusiasmo- si vieras lo frió que es conmigo, yo solo quisiera que por lo menos me dirigiera una mirada lo que sea…

-Tal vez te de un buen golpe ¿estas consciente de que solo acepto por el bien de su hermano?- Miro preocupado, de verdad que no aguantaba observar aquel penoso rostro y menos que su admirado hermano mayor casi se arrodillara en suplica.

-Lo sé, sé que no lo hace porque quiera salir conmigo. Pero tal vez si estamos en otro lugar algo pueda surgir entre nosotros; por lo menos quiero intentarlo' tebayo.- el rubio hizo un puchero, muestra de debilidad, que solo dejaba ver a su hermano y madre.

El rubio de cabello largo suspiro frustrado, miro hacia otro lado y cruzo sus brazos: le afectaba mucho verlo de aquella manera. A cada segundo que pasaba el rostro de Naruto perdía más color y hasta podía observa un aura oscura a su alrededor, algo le decía que nada bueno terminaría siendo este tipo de relación.

-Por eso te dije que no hicieras nada precipitado y ahora ya estas comprometido con el ¿cómo se te ocurre?- le recriminó el menor.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que tengo razón.

-¿Significa que me ayudaras?- de la nada aquel aura oscura se había desvanecido y Naruto le miraba pidiéndole mudamente socorro.

-Pero te costara muy caro… solo lo hago porque tu rostro es demasiado penoso…

-¡Lo que sea Dei!- grito animado.

-Está bien, solo porque eres mi hermano pero si ese tal Itachi hace algo estúpido juro que le doy un golpe.

-Bueno eso ya corre cuenta de él.

-Y si se porta demasiado mal contigo también a tu bastardo.

-No seas cruel con él, supongo que no es lindo que de un día para otro te digan que estas comprometido ¿no?

-Yo te mato si haces eso…- la mirada de Deidara no dejaba escape a la duda.

El rubio mayor rio nervioso y luego Deidara comenzó a seguirle con la risa pero paro de golpe y…

-Es en serio Naruto, ni se te ocurra comprometerme con alguien de la nada…

Naruto estaba nervioso sería la primera vez que saldría con su cada vez amor platónico; pero el lograría que sus deseos se volvieran realidad. Y ahí venia con su porte aristócrata, ese que no veía por el suelo donde pasaba, que con su sola figura anunciaba a todos que él se merecía haber nacido así que merecía lo mejor y Naruto estaba de acuerdo con ello. El trataría de darle lo mejor, redecoraría su hacienda, mandaría a poner lo que quisiera a cambio solo pedía el cariño de este.

-Ya hermano deja de ver embobado al rubio- jaloneo Sasuke a su Aniki

-Lo siento Sasu-chan pero es muy lindo

-A pesar de que su ropa dice, no me gustas- rio con malicia

-Muy gracioso, es sencillo pero aun así es muy lindo, no como nuestro Sasuke que pareces salido de un castillo.

-Nuestra casa parece un mini castillo…-alegó

-Me refiero a que te ves muy lindo, eso explica porque Naruto-kun te devora con la mirada… te pareces mucho a nuestra madre Sasu, más que con el cabello suelto.

-Ni me hagas recordar que nuestra madre y nuestro padre casi me amarran para dejármelo así-

Le enfadaba recordar como su madre pego el grito en el cielo de emoción al saber que su pequeño Sasuke tendría su primer cita oficial, porque ya había recibido pretendientes pero gracias a él mismo nuca oficializó, tampoco podía olvidar la sonrisa de complacencia de Fugaku, le pusieron este Kimono lila con obi negro, apretándole, tal vez, demasiado, además que de verdad lo agarraron entre varias empleadas y su madre fue quien lo peino. Lamentablemente era débil frente a su madre al igual que su hermano, a quien también habían escogido la ropa.

-Sasuke te ves...

-¿Lindo? Ya lo sé dobe, No digas cosas repetitivas, todo el mundo me lo dice….- comento con arrogancia tomándose del brazo de Naruto como si salieran desde hace mucho.

Naruto solo se tenso al tenerlo tan cercano a su cuerpo, sabía que tendría que llevarlo del brazo pero era diferente pensar que hacerlo, su cuerpo se estremecía de solo de sentir esa calidez que le transmitía el Uchiha menor. Su cuerpo de por sí ya quería acercarse más pero eso no estaba permitido aun. Comenzó a caminar, y lo observaba se veía tan calmado, de nuevo la tristeza lo invadió, suponía que el otro ni se inmutaba porque no sentía nada hacia él. Un sentimiento desagradable lo golpeo.

Deidara hizo un puchero amargo al tener que tomar el brazo que le ofrecía.

-He no me digas que te disguste a primera vista- comento con una sonrisa arrogante acallando ese extraño sentimiento que despertaba Deidara en él.

-Solo estoy aquí por mi hermano…esta idiotizado por tu hermano bastardo

-Es mi hermano y además ¿que pensarías si te dijeran tienes que casarte con tal persona? No es fácil de procesar.

-Sí, pero no tiene porque ser tan cruel- hizo un puchero que provoco una sonrisa ligera en el pelinegro

-Te propongo algo…- Deidara lo miro con desconfianza pero le permitió hablar- demos un paseo tu y yo, que lo que pase entre nosotros que sea separado a lo de nuestros hermanos ¿por favor?

Deidara suponía que para ese tipo de personas no era fácil decir por favor así que con algo de desconfianza asintió- pero ni creas que te será fácil…además tú no me agradas en lo absoluto.

-está bien… empiezo a darme cuenta que de ángel solo tienes tu apariencia, igual ¿me permites?

Alzo su brazo para que el rubio lo tomara y este con algo de cautela lo tomo, ambos sintiendo una corriente eléctrica invadirles.

El ambiente era notablemente tenso, se habían sentado en un establecimiento de comida cercano al centro de la ciudad, Sasuke a pesar de la insistente invitación de Naruto a pedir algo mas solo pidió un café, Deidara un té y Naruto e Itachi un café también. Itachi de verdad quería llegar a algo con Deidara así que suponía que era hora de ponerse en marcha.

-Deidara ¿quisieras acompañarme a la plaza?

-No se me apetece ir allí

-Habrá un feria de...

-¿Por qué me interesaría?

-Umm... tienes razón no tendría porque interesarte la escultura en arcilla. Lo siento, creo que me emocione en verdad quiero verla me gusta mucho ese tipo de arte.

Deidara lo miro sorprendido, a él también le encantaba ese arte es mas lo practicaba-¿lo practicas?

-En realidad no, pero me gusta mucho como pueden darle a la arcilla o cerámica esas formas tan complejas, se me resulta que hay que ser un genio para hacerlo.

-Pues creo que podríamos ir a esa feria…

Itachi lo miro un poco sorprendido, realmente no sabía que de verdad le interesara la escultura.

-¿Qué? piensas que realmente no me interesa el arte. Eres un machista

Itachi sonrió- no es eso, es que mi padre reniega cada vez que compro alguna cosa así, no aprecia mucho el arte, en cambio a mi madre le gusta mucho. Así que le regalo ese tipo de cosas. Pensé que a sabias de antemano que era de escultura y no te gustaba. Pero si e es el caso ¿me permites?

Y como todo un caballero se levanto y le tendió la mano, Deidara un tanto sonrojado y haciendo un puchero de desconfianza de nuevo tomo la mano, se sentía un poco fría pero no le disgustaba después de todo él hacia arte con cerámica fría y se sentía bien, es más se sentía del mismo modo tomando la mano de Itachi. Ambos sumergidos en esa sensación no observaban que habían personas a su alrededor.

-Creo que me tienes que pedir permiso ¿no crees Deidara?- lo admitía, una punzada de celos de hermano mayor hacía mella en él.

-Aniki ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? además si se pasa de listo lo masacro- dijo aun sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

-Sasu ¿estarás bien?-pregunto un tanto preocupado, Itachi.

-No te preocupes Itachi-san, cuidare de Sasuke

-No necesito que me cuides yo puedo hacerlo solo, además nana nos está siguiendo

El rubio miro hacia todos lados.

Itachi y Deidara se perdieron entre la multitud de la plaza y Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de complacencia, solo quería que su hermano encontrara la felicidad y el amor de nuevo. Así como el ya lo tenía.

-¿Cómo es que tu nana nos está siguiendo?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

-Solo Itachi y yo nos dimos cuenta porque conocemos a nuestra nana, esta por allí cerca a la pileta- señalo tomando un sorbo de su café

-No lo entiendo si yo soy tu prometido no tiene porque mandarte a seguir.

-No lo eres.

-¿Qué?

-Me extraña que alguien del prestigiosos clan Namikaze no lo sepa después de todo son descendientes de los Senju que son muy antiguos tanto como los Uchiha- sonrió con suspicacia- ¿acaso no te criaron con nuestras costumbres?

Naruto paso saliva algo nervioso, se suponía que él era un hijo del matrimonio principal no uno fuera del matrimonio.

-Sí pero estuve en el extranjero y se me pegaron otras costumbres

-Supongo después de todo en occidente las personas son libres de decidir su futuro

-No siempre

-Como sea en algún momento nuestras costumbres cambiaran. Los burgueses son diferentes a la alta sociedad

-¿desprecias haber nacido siendo un Uchiha?

-Claro que no, estoy orgulloso de mi clan pero…. Olvídalo no lo entenderías si ni siquiera sabes qué...- sonrió con malicia- según nuestras costumbres aquí en Konoha tú no eres oficialmente mi prometido solo un pretendiente.

-Tu padre me dio tu mano nos vamos casar-aseguro el rubio algo molesto

-Pues que mal que no sepas que para que seas mi prometido oficialmente se debe celebrar una fiesta invitando a lo más alto de Konoha y presentar nuestro compromiso ante la sociedad así cuando nos vean juntos no me miraran mal porque sabrán que eres mi prometido si ahora mi nana nos vigila es justamente por eso: nuestro compromiso no es oficial- su sonrisa se ensancho más al ver la mirada perdida del Namikaze- además para el matrimonio falta mucho protocolo aun. Lo siento pero eso de que nos casemos está bastante lejos, muy a pesar de que mi padre te haya dado su palabra, la cual vale mucho sí pero para ser prometidos ante la sociedad, ya sabes un mundo nos falta…

La sonrisa del azabache era tenebrosa, sentía un agradable placer ver aquel rostro desencajado, aquel puchero de disgusto y esos ojos azules más afilados de lo usual: era agradable ver otra faceta de aquel sonriente dobe.

-¿lo disfrutas?-

- ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Torturarme de esa manera?

-ja…no sabes cuánto-contesto con malicia.

Eso era el colmo para el rubio, pero notaba que decía al verdad, la mirad retadora y decidida del azabache, se notaba el placer, era deleitante para aquel chico hacer sufrir a uno de su prometidos, había tenido tantos que realmente era un placer bajarlos de su nube, sentía como si hubiera bebido un añejo vino, deleitante en todo sentido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Tanto asco te doy? ¿Por qué ni siquiera una sonrisa? Me esfuerzo por complacerte, por ser un caballero, por invitarte; pero tu nada eres un maldito teme- grito encogiéndose al darse cuenta de que estaba en público y que, además, sus modales se habían terminado.

Sasuke primero lo miro sorprendido pero después rio con ganas, sorprendiendo al rubio- parece que después de todo no eres un caballero eso es interesante nadie ha tenido la osadía de gritarme de esa manera- lo ultimo lo dijo algo molesto una cosa era que le diera gracia pero era diferente dejarlo así como así y frente de todos los que lo respetaban y respetaban su clan. Sasuke miro a todos lados y vio hombres parándose, suspiro con aburrimiento- sabes que, vámonos de este lugar -Sasuke saco de su kimono dinero poniéndolo sobre la mesa- eso será suficiente

-Claro que no yo debo pagarlo…

-Ya dobe déjalo así, vámonos

-Pero…

Salieron apresurados del establecimiento.

Naruto saco dinero y se lo extendió a Sasuke- no permitiré que pagues tu

-Mira uno no puede mentirse por siempre, realmente de caballero no tienes nada, así que deja de estar fingiendo- respondió Sasuke de forma molesta- sé muy bien que todo ese comportamiento es falso.

Naruto respiro intranquilo, temía que descubrirían que era solo un hijo bastardo, No se avergonzaba de su madre, por él le diría todo el mundo pero Shikamaru le había advertido que si quería conseguir el favor de Sasuke y su familia debía calmarse y tratar de aparentar lo mejor posible.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo por lo falso y forzado que se te ve haciendo la mayoría de cosas. Hay algo que ocultas y créeme que lo descubriré.

-Sobre todo si eso impide que nos casemos

-Por supuesto

Naruto lo miro molesto y un poco cansado- Teme, investiga todo lo que quieras, no vas a encontrar nada tú y yo nos casaremos y serás mío, me vas amar tanto que no lo podrás creer.

-¿me llamaste teme? Eres un idiota antes de amarte a ti o entregarme a ti prefiero irme al convento, idiota…

Comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado.

-Hey ¿no creo que quieras que toda esa gente que te admira por tu delicadeza se dé cuenta que de señorito no tienes nada? ¿O sí?- si Sasuke podía jugar sucio el también lo haría, realmente estaba harto de portarse como caballero.

Sasuke lo miro con fastidio y se quedo quieto- resultaste ser el peor de los que me han pretendido pero así como me he librado de ellos lo hare contigo. Debí dejar que te agarraran agolpes.

-¿Por qué me golpearían?

-Porque me gritaste, los hombres que se paraban donde tomábamos el té, seguramente te iban a golpear para defenderme y tener la aprobación de mi padre- cruzo de brazos arrogante- ¡como si necesitara que alguien me defienda! Dobe…

Naruto lo miro sorprendido, no se consideraba mal peleador pero hubiera sido difícil enfrentarse a varios, aunque considerándolo hubiera sido bueno patearles el trasero porque realmente ahora sentía la adrenalina correr por su venas gracias la pequeña discusión que compartían.

-Tranquilízate dobe a lo mucho le irán con el chisme a mi padre y con fe nuestro compromiso quedara en el olvido- lo dijo como si nada, como si fuera algo inevitable.

-Si ya terminaste sigamos con nuestra cita

Sasuke cruzo su brazos desviando la mirada como odiaba lo terco que ese tipo podía ser pero le demostraría que él controlaba la situación, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su mirada choco con la de una muchacha rubia, su cuerpo se tenso al chocar su mirada con la de ella _"No es posible, si malinterpreta esto no…"_. Miro a Naruto que le extendía su brazo para que lo tomara; con algo de recelo lo tomo y se apego más a su cuerpo.

-Escucha Naruto… - junto su cuerpo haciendo que el rubio se aturdiera, no podía procesar que Sasuke se apegara tanto a él, comenzaba a acalorarse- Sabes no te dije eso porque te odie o algo así pero entiende que esto es difícil para mí ¿me entiendes?

-Yo…claro que sí pero tú me gustas y tus..

-Solo dame tiempo

-Te daré el que quieras- Naruto dio la vuelta tomándolo por la cintura, Sasuke no vio venir eso así que con un poco de cautela se deshizo del abrazo.

-Escucha no está bien que estemos así en la calle, mas si no somos prometidos oficialmente- hizo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos como si estuviera avergonzado _"¿Quién tiene el control ahora eh imbécil?"_

-Lo siento es que me entusiasme yo pediré tu mano oficialmente y así

-No espera. Es hora que me vaya iré por algunas cosas ¿sí?- de nuevo se acerco a él haciendo que Naruto se aturdiera al sentir su aroma.

-Yo te acompañare

"_Ya déjame en paz dobe"_

-No, tienes que ir por Deidara

-¿eh?

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre los hijos y eso- se sonrojo un poco al recordarlo al igual que el rubio que no entendía bien

-Pues tal vez Itachi le esté diciendo cosas así

-El no se atrevería

-Claro pero ya sabes la juventud… y además Deidara nadie lo vigila y eso no se ve bien claro para las viejas chismosas del pueblo, por eso sería bueno que los fueras a ver

-Entonces acompáñeme no te voy a dejar solo así podríamos recorrer el…

-No, tengo que hacer algunas cosas por aquí, cosas que te aburrirían

-Nada que tú hagas…

-Naruto, son cosas de donceles si… cosas que solo nosotros entendemos….

Naruto lo miro buscando si mentía, si lo aceptaba le causaba celos pensar que se iba con otro chico.

-Está bien pero tendré permiso para invitarte a salir mañana ¿sí?-propuso el rubio

-Si claro. Ahora nos vemos- salió rápido

-A las 3 estaré en tu casa- grito Naruto

Se sentía feliz Sasuke por fin se había acercado a él y le había parecido magnifico, su aromo su calor su figura entre sus brazos. Estuvo en su nube por un largo momento pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo.

Sasuke removía las alhajas sin muchas ganas realmente ese tipo de tiendas a las que su mama siempre lo arrastraba le aburrían enormemente pero de pronto vio una bonita pulsera aguamarina, sonrío le recordaba a la persona que amaba.

-¿Parece que ya has olvidado a mi hermano?

Una chica de cabellera rubia atada en cuatro moños y con una yukata azul marino se acerco a él con disimulo.

-Claro que no, yo lo amo y me iré con él cuando regrese- contesto en voz baja

-Parece que te diste cuenta que ese rubio te está siguiendo y ahora mismo te vigila desde la puerta.

-Por supuesto mi nana me lo dijo antes de entrar aquí y yo mismo me lo suponía, es un idiota.

-Pues yo los vi muy acaramelados.

-Solo lo hice para que me dejara en paz, es uno de los pretendientes que me busca mi padre. Ya lo sabes nuca se rinde de buscarme un buen partido

-Sí, hace unos años Gaara era un buen partido- agarro una pulsera y se la enseño con una sonrisa tierna, Sasuke sonrió también como si se conociera y fueran amigos.

-Ya estoy arto de esta táctica y de ver estas cosas dime de una vez ¿Dónde está Gaara?

-Ya sabes las cosa en Suna son complicadas, estamos tratando de recuperar todo lo que tenemos el actual líder es un déspota y tirano, la tierra que era de nuestra familia está sufriendo y Gaara no puede permitir eso.

Sasuke sonrió de forma sincera causando un estremecimiento en el rubio que los veía.

-Tu noviecito acaba de irse.

-Si ya me di cuenta….ese idiota

-¿de verdad no sientes nada por él?

-Debo admitir que es una buena persona…

-Así que...

-Pero yo amo a Gaara y me iré pase lo que pase…

-Bien dicho…- sonrió la muchacha

Ambos salieron y caminaron, Sasuke compro un broche, el cual lo regalaría su nana o Karin, para disimular, había querido esa pulsera aguamarina, solo porque le recordaba a Gaara peor no había llevado el dinero suficiente.

-¿Por qué aceptaste una invitación de ese rubio?

-Mi hermano está interesado en su hermano

-Entiendo, para Itachi la muerte de su prometida fue difícil

-Si, por eso lo ayude pero solo esta vez, aun así no creo que ese rubio dobe intervenga después de todo es un idiota y su hermano hace lo que quiere después de esta tarde ya todo depende de mi Aniki y del chico que pretende.

-Bueno Sasuke me voy más calmada, Gaara me envió esto para ti

Le dio un sobre y un paquete, Sasuke sonrió agradecido-Dile a ese mapache idiota que lo extraño. Y que si no se apura no sé lo que pueda pasar, joder no estoy lisiado, yo le ayudaría en todo lo que necesite.

-Me quedare dos días así que, si quieres, envíame algo para dárselo.

-Está bien, lo hare. Y es verdad de que no sé que pueda suceder. Esta vez mi padre quiere casarme sea como sea… estoy tan harto de ello

-Te entiendo, cuando éramos los lideres de Suna a mi no me dejan ni vestirme sola pero ahora es diferente le doy sus golpes al idiota que se atreva insultarme.

Se despidieron, Sasuke siguió su camino hasta su casa a esperar a su hermano y le contara lo que sucedió con Deidara.

Deidara recibió el obsequio de Itachi con una sonrisa ligera, y sus miradas se conectaron, solo sonrieron les había pasado varias veces durante esta tarde, no había habido momento en que se sintieron incómodos.

El doncel se asombraba de escuchar a Itachi hablando del arte sin mayor molestia incluso con mucho ánimo y de la misma manera Deidara le contaba las cosas que había hecho en arcilla. Realmente había pasado una tarde muy amena, admirando el trabajo de tantos escultores de arcilla, de porcelana, entre otros. Deidara sentía que tenía mucho por aprender y de cierta forma se sentía apoyado por Itachi. Sin que se diera cuente este ya había tomado su mano y la había entrelazado: eso se sintió realmente bien.

-Disculpen si interrumpo algo- comento con una sonrisa picara el rubio, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojasen.

-No tienes porque disculparte, estaba por llevar a Deidara a su casa y solo le estaba dando un obsequio…- Itachi se sentía algo confuso después de todo hacia tanto que no se comportaba como un chiquillo

-¿te hizo algo?

-Claro que no; si no, no estaría vivo.

-Está bien

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

-Me pidió que lo dejara solo, fue tan dulce y – de solo recordar ese momento en que se acerco de esa forma hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera- supongo que le daba algo de pena comprara sus cosas frente a mí

Itachi lo escucho y llevo su mano a su cabeza – demonios mi hermano te vio la cara.

-Oye no digas eso- respondió Deidara

-Ya acordamos que lo que pase entre nosotros será parte de ellos ¿no?

Deidara asintió

-Solo lo digo por el bien de Naruto-kun

-No es cierto, él fue amable conmigo, incluso pude sostenerlo entre mis brazos, lo siento cuando lo tuve cerca no pude contenerme. El es tan…

-Naruto-kun es de mi hermano de quien hablas, además el siempre lo hace con sus pretendientes para librarse de ellos – puso su mano en forma pensativa – No me digas ¿te dijo que tenía algo que hacer, comprar algo solo para donceles y se porto sumiso? Por favor deberías ya darte cuenta que Sasuke no tiene nada de eso, Es mi hermanito pero debo admitir que para algunas situaciones es bastante infantil, arrogante y manipulador.

Eso congelo todas las esperanzas de Naruto.

-No es posible que tu hermano se deje tocar por cualquier hombre

-Claro que no, eso sui que fue extraño; aunque, estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien se acerco a él de forma sorpresiva ¿no?

El rubio asintió dejando caer sus hombros.

-¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero estar cerca de él, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

-No se trata de que seas un buen partido o no, es simplemente que Sasuke no se siente atraído a ti de ninguna manera; mi consejo seria que lo dejaras ir

-Claro que no, ¡Sasuke se enamorara de mi!

-Otra cosa que te diría es que el amor no se puede forzar pero realmente espero que lo logres.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

-Mira, independientemente de lo que suceda entre Deidara y yo quiero que te cases con mi hermanito porque de todas formas esta en edad de comprometerse; pienso que tu lo podrías cuidar como es debido, no quisiera que terminara solo o casándose con algún viejo pervertido como Orochimaru-san

-¿Orochimaru?

-Sí, el mismo que estaba postulando para ser el líder de Konoha contra Jiraiya

-No puede creer que alguien como él este tras Sasuke.

-Por eso te digo que no te comportes como ellos; conquístalo a tu manera. Sasuke, a pesar de todo, tiene buenos sentimientos pero siente que cuando se case lo atarás, lo tendrás como un objeto para lucirlo como un trofeo, es lo que piensa de la mayoría y lamentablemente así es el caso.

Naruto agacho su mirada, el no quería Sasuke para tratarlo como un objeto ni trofeo él lo quería porque, porque no sabía exactamente el porqué: todo era reciente, solo sabía que cada vez que lo veía sentía una emoción que no podía calmar.

-Yo lo conquistare, tenlo por seguro que conmigo estar seguro y si quiere libertad para viajar y conocer esta bien yo quiero un compañero y una familia no un trofeo-aseguro y dejo a Itachi complacido.

-Bueno creo que es momento de irnos llevare a..

-No es necesario, yo llevare a Deidara a casa, supongo que buscaras a Sasuke, - sonrió- así se fue con una amiga por ahí ¿eh?

-¿amiga? ¿Hinata?

-no una rubia

-¿Rubia?

-¿No tiene una amiga rubia?

"No puede ser que se este encontrando con Gaara, no demonios se va meter en problemas"- así es cierto, sino que hace mucho que no se veía con ella. Bueno iré buscarlo y llevarlo a casa.

"demonios Ototo-baka no puedes estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas", pensó asustado antes de correr la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, lo vio, estaba en el recibidor de su habitación comiendo mientras hablaba con Karin.

-¿Qué hace esa chica aquí?

-Pues vine a visitarlo ¿Qué también le prohibirán hablar con doncellas?

-Ella no es de nuestra clase social.

-Itachi, no hables como nuestro padre- contesto molesto- además ellos son mis compañeros y estaba dando los últimos acuerdos para mañana

-¿mañana?

-Si mañana pelaremos ente nosotros para ver nuestras mejoras. Ya sabes aquel evento hecho para que los hombres se exciten al vernos pelear entre doncellas y donceles, pervertidos…

-Por lo menos nos dejan practicar, Orochimaru.-sama no tenía más opción que justificar un evento así de aquella forma.

-Sí lo sé y de alguna forma lo agradezco, además también van pelear Suigetsu y Juugo

-Juugo te va a dejar ganar, después de todo es tu guardia de seguridad desde niño y por favor, no mates a Suigetsu…

-Tu prometido es un fastidioso y hasta un poco pervertido….

La pelirroja admitió molesto y empuñando sus nudillos

-Siempre es todo un espectáculo, seguro que padre aprovechara a invitar tus antiguos pretendientes y vendrán muchos ancianos ¿no?- supuso Itachi.

-da igual no me importa, Karin nos vemos mañana.

-La pelirroja un poco desorientada por los dos chicos guapos que tenia frente se forzó a volver a la realidad- Claro... les avisare a Jugo y Suigetsu… y no me des ordene bastado

Salió de la habitación

-Sasu-chan, sabes que padre solo permite que estés con ellos porque Suigetsu tiene mucho dinero, Juugo es guardia de los Uchiha y tu guardia personal y Karin porque es antigua dama de compañía de madre, además de ahora ser prometida de Suigetsu. El cariño que ellos te tienen y que tu les tienes no le importa, sin embargo, me alegra que haya más gente que quiera cuidarte. Les debo mucho, te acompañaron mientras estudiabas, mientras yo estaba en aquella depresión.

-Ya lo sé, Aniki, no me lo recuerdes. Note culpes por ello, tu siempre has cuidado de mi, merecía tu momento de debilidad, supongo que no puedo entender que tan fuerte es ser el próximo lider de la familia.

Sasuke se recostó en su lecho dejando que sus cabellos quedaran desperdigados por la almohada, Itachi lo miró con ternura, temía tanto por su hermanito, parecía tan frágil, quería protegerlo pero por haber caído en depresión se volvió una carga para su familia y su padre ya no tomaba tan en cuenta sus decisiones; por eso siempre trato de ser perfecto para poder tener el poder de proteger a Sasuke.

Pero así como le gustaba consentirlo también debía regañarlo.

-te veo muy relajado ¿acaso la cita con Naruto-kun fue tan buena?

Sasuke lo miro perdido para luego hacer un puchero de disgusto- claro que no, es un dobe, no me agrada; se que tiene algo falso.

-También lo he analizado pero siento que tiene buenos sentimientos hacia ti ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Sasuke lo miro molesto y algo ofendido- ¿acaso padre te mando a hacerme entrar en razón?

-Sasuke, sabes que yo no haría nada en tu contra pero independientemente de que padre lo haya escogido, él parece una buena persona. No tiene vicios, te mima, creo que haría cualquier cosa por ti y le gustas mucho.

-Entonces que me deje en paz. Estoy cansado de verle la cara todos los días…

- tú no eres cruel con los sentimientos de las personas ¿y si ese chico en realidad está enamorado de ti?

-No me importa, yo no puedo corresponderle.

-no soy idiota, tu rechazas a todos porque tienes la esperanza de que Gaara vuelva y te lleve con él ¿m no es así?

Sasuke abrió los ojos ligeramente- no es eso, solo no quiero casarme por más buena persona que sea.

-Te conozco y sé que hoy te viste con Temari-san

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido.

-Ese rubio te siguió y pensó que era una amiga tuya así que se alejo, ¿por qué no los aceptas? creo que podrías ser feliz con él.

-Nadie puede ser feliz si no puede volar, sino puede tener libertad, no quiero cadenas.

-¿pero con Gaara estas dispuesto a casarte no?

-No es lo mismo, yo lo amo y él a mí, adema él es diferente, él y yo seremos compañeros de vida.

La seguridad de su hermano le causaba tristeza por el rubio porque le había caído bien y porque se veía muy ilusionado con Sasuke.

-Por lo menos trata de ser un poco amable con Naruto y descubrirás que no es nada desagradable y tal vez…

-Tal vez nada, el amor no puede forzarse, yo quiero a Gaara y me iré con él, aniki; confió en que me apoyes.

-No puedo apoyarte cuando arruinaras tu vida y no es porque no tenga dinero, pero ahorita te llevaría a Suna y ese país es todo un caos, no quiero que sufras; él puede morir. La guerra es horrible y él esta peleando por una causa perdida.

-No lo es, a él le pertenece el liderazgo de Suna y si tengo que pelear junto a él, lo haré. No hay cosa que quiera hacer más, por eso me he entrenado.

-Sasuke ¿en verdad lo amas tanto?- mordió su labio inferior, maldecía la hora en la que agrando la esperanzas del rubio

-Sí, Aniki, mucho. Nunca podre amar a alguien así, lo siento por el dobe pero esa es la realidad.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias todos por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, si este e mi primer narusasu, espero no sea el ultimo , todo depende... aun nose cuantos capis serán pero ya tengo toda la historia hecha en mi cabeza y avanzada en word... si qui vimos como a naru se le cayo la máscara de caballerosidad y volvió a ser nuestro dobe...e insisto me identifico con él.. en el amor se sufre un montón...y mas si no te corresponden...

oniz dorado: Hola, pues aqui tienes la cita ,e spero te haya gustado y mientras Itachi y deidara se acercan más y más umm pues esta totalmente diferente lo de Sasu y Naru pero en fin Itachi ayudara?jaja gracias por el review y nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas: Holas.. se me demore pero no tanto! es que los nuevos proyectos, todas las dieas se viene ala cabeza y no se van hasta que les haga caso y como se darán cuenta estoy obsesionado con katekyo hitmareborn.. y leyendo el manga de N°6 aww hay tantas escenas cute! hablando del manga de Naruto , perdón por el spoiler, ¿quien más lo lee? quiero matara kishimoto por insinuar algo de narutp y Hinata! algunos fans del naruhina ya alucina que esos dos ya son novios y que solo lo haran oficial más adelante, no se, particularmente antes me caía Hinata pero es tan inutil cuandoesta al lado de Naruto que no me gusta la pareja. Sí me gusta el nejihina como verán aquí., últimamente le agarrado más ojeriza que hasta Sakura, por lo cual si pongo de mala a Sakura es porque soporto escribir de ella pero de Hinata , simplemente no puedo... en fin... opiniones sobre ella cada uno las tiene pero creo que todos aquí queremos que ya aparezca el azabache! así el rubio se concentrara en él!por cierto adoro a los uchiha y Madara debe ser uno de los villanos más sexy y carismatico que creo que ya tien su buena legión de fans y yo me uno a ellos; no sé pero leyendo comentarios creo que es el segundo Uchiha más amado ( el primero es Itachi, seamos sinceras, odiarlo es bastante difícil, Yo lo adoro)

* * *

Esperaba que el día de hoy Sasuke estuviera de mejor humor y no se le haya olvidado, voluntariamente, la cita que tenían. Desde que se levantaba, lo imaginaba a él y esas hermosas facciones, lo quería para sí. No sabía si eso era solo gusto o es que empezaba a enamorarse de él ¿se puede amar a alguien que te hace daño?

Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabezo gritándole y sacándole en cara que estos días a pesar de que pudo estar cerca de él solo había sufrido ¿no sería mejor buscar a alguien menos problemático? , Shikamaru cada día le decía lo mismo, al igual que se hermano; pero él era terco y sabía que había algo más detrás de esa mirada fría; además, no podía evitar que su mente lo imaginara en una imagen tierna con sus hijos y el estrechándolos, quería una familia con él y pronto.

Cada facción cada cosa sobre él le gustaba; rio recordando las expresiones que él daba a su hermano y a sus amigos; tenía la esperanza que dentro de poco se las daría a él, con más animo comenzó a comer su desayuno.

-Aniki ¿qué tal me queda esto?

Observo a su hermano menor y se quedo boquiabierto; era algo sencillo pero se le veía muy lindo, llevaba su cabello atada a una media coleta dejando que lo demás se desparramara con tranquilidad sobre su espalda, rebosante de vida y esa yukata verde realzaba su piel blanca y sus ojos azules tenían un extraño brillo.

-¿estoy presentable para ir al mansión Uchiha?- preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-¿mansión Uchiha?

-Sí, Itachi ya no debe tardar en venir por mí. Me invito a desayunar con él pera después mostrarme los jardines y las escultura que tiene de colección su madre; debe de tener una mansión muy artística.

-de hecho parece un palacio...- comento con un aura un tanto sombría

-Aniki sigue deprimido por el bastardito- comento con un puchero.

-no le llames así

-umm... realmente estoy en disyuntiva puedo entenderlo pero eres mi hermano y no me gusta que se haga el importante ¡Ese mocoso mimado que nuca ha sufrido ni le ha faltado nada!

-Deidara, a ti tampoco te ha faltado algo.

-Sí pero eso fue con el esfuerzo tuyo y de madre después de que padre nos abandonara para casarse con la mujer que escogieron para él- dijo muy molesto.

-Ya, Dei, olvidemos eso, que sabes que nadie debe saberlo,

-Más bien, tú no quieres que lo sepa: tienes miedo que tu bastardito y el padre de este nos rechace ¿no?

-Yo preferiría decírselo a Itachi el está siendo sincero conmigo y...- miro la mirad preocupada de su hermano – pero no diere nada… por ahora

-¿por ahora?-el rubio sonrió de forma picara- ¿no me dirás que ya piensa en convertir a Uchiha-san en mi cuñado?

-¿Yo…? claro que no idiota…Itachi es guapo pero… y aprecia mucho el arte… pero es muy caballero pero… y muy sincero-hablaba cortándose- incluso me conto que estuvo a punto de casarse... Pero a pesar de que solo hemos salido una vez… yo… yo siento que…

-¿es cierto eso Deidara?

El rubio doncel se estremeció y a la vez avergonzó al escuchar la voz grave de Itachi. Volteo un tanto sonrojado.

-te ves hermoso, Deidara- sonrió de forma apacible

-lo siento jóvenes pero el joven Itachi se me adelanto

-Siento interrumpir

Ambos rubios suspiraron de alivio al corrobora con la mirada de su sirviente que solo lo ultimo había sido escuchado por el joven azabache.

-Ayer no me dijiste que llevarías a Del a tu casa.

-No pienses mal. Solo quiero que demos una vuelta, nada más; además Dei me converso que le gustaban los duelos, habrá uno en mi casa de puros donceles y doncellas, todos alumnos de Orochimaru-san, incluso vendrán algunos amigos de padre y lo verán. Es toda una tradición…

-¿hoy? ¿Sasuke participara?

-claro que sí, es algo que organiza Orochimaru-san con su alumnos entre otros

-Pero son donceles…- interrumpo Deidara, noes que me aprezca mal, al contrario pero desde que me lo mencionaste tuve curiosidad

-Bueno es que es más que nada una tradici´n, es raro que no lo sepan- menciono suspicaz Itachi

Naruto enmudeció.

-Bueno, nuestros padres nos tuvieron en la hacienda os mandaron a estudiar al extranjero, nunca nos conversdaron acerca de estas tradiciones

Itachi relajo un poco su mirada.

-Bien, como saben antes de estabilizar esta ciudad era todo un caos, en aquellos tiempos no importaba si eras doncel o doncella igual tenías que pelear, los donceles y doncellas eran valorados por su agilidad, además por la belleza de sus ataques y esta tradición es la que se mantiene a lo largo de los años, más que nada por eso es que las familias más nobles entrenan también a sus hijos donceles y a sus hijas; además se dice que si tuvo un buen físico de joven podrá dar a luz a niños más sanos y fuertes, además no está de más ya que por su estatus social se ven en constantes ataques por diversas índoles. –la mirada de Itachi era intensa tratando de descifrar que había detrás de aquellas pequeñas muecas de sorpresa por escuchar costumbres que, al parecer de Itachi, estos dos nunca habían escuchado- Orochimaru aun siendo general se encargo de la mayoría de entrenamientos a estos y también a los varones de las casas más importantes, claro siempre siendo supervisados, en el caso de las doncellas y donceles, por sus nanas.

-Algo así habíamos entendido. Pero me parece extraño que siendo esa la ideología de Orochimaru tenga el apoyo de las familias más nobles.

-Bueno, para Orochimaru solo importa el talento, incluso tiene como mano derecha a un doncel. No es bien visto aquello, así que Orochimaru desistió de intentar reclutar donceles o doncellas nobles. Lo intento con Sasuke, pero padre no quiso y el propio Orochimaru al observa el crecimiento de Sasuke en su belleza y físico desistió de ello para proponerle matrimonio.

Naruto apretó sus puño, así que competía en el favor de su azabache en contra de un general y encima favorito por todos para el liderazgo de Konoha. Y había pensado que solo era palabrería de Fugaku.

-No te preocupes, padre ya te dio su mano a ti. Sería muy humillante retirar su palabra de Uchiha a menso que descubra algo malo de ti.- agrego con cierta malicia.

Ambos rubios trataban de mantener la compostura frente al análisis del azabache.

-Sigo sin entender el favoritismo de los nobles a Orochimaru, si ni siquiera es un noble o bien de familia distinguida al igual que el otro candidato

-Es porque las clases sociales bajas han aumentado, al igual que la burguesía, quienes, en algunos casos, tienen más dinero que una familia de alcurnia. Orochimaru protege nuestros intereses y privilegios como nobles; al mismo tiempo, tiene el favor de bastantes familias burguesas con buenas propuestas sin llegar a dañarnos. Las clases más desfavorecidas son los que están a favor de un cambio radical y por ende a favor de Jiraiya, alguien que no cumple las expectativas de nuestra clase y que no logro mezclarse con nosotros como Orochimaru, que si lo conocieras no dudarías que algún vestigio de sangre noble de tener por sus modales.

Si a Naruto algo le quedo bien claro, que por muy buena persona que sea Itachi, además de ser agradable con las personas que no sonde su status social, es que simplemente, Itachi al igual que Sasuke habían sido criados en el lujo y la gloria de sus apellidos por lo que ocultar de donde viene sería lo mejor. Deidara no comento nada, de alguna forma se sintió decepcionado.

-Sasuke… ¿le tiene respeto a Orochimaru?

-Por supuesto, fue su maestro después de todo.

El rubio solo giro la mirada un poco contrariado.

-Mencionaste un tal Kakashi-sensei

-Ah… bueno, no es como si Orochimaru-san tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, cada familia tiene su propio entrenador, el nuestro era Kakashi-sensei

-¿Era?

-Sí, ahora está de viaje con nuestro tío Obito se casaron hace poco tiempo.

-¿Tío?

-Sí es doncel, siempre fue muy rebelde, es el menor de los hermanos de mi padre, quien es el mayor. Tenía 22 años, nunca quiso casarse hasta que conoció a Kakashi-sensei.

-¿tu padre le dejo casarse con un maestro?

Itachi sonrío de lado

-No es cualquier maestro. Llego a ser un gran general y su es descendiente de un gran linaje de militares. Solo que llegó muy joven al rango de general Ambu. Así que se retiro a temprana edad.

Los rubios asintieron, cada vez estaban seguros de que era mejor mantener en secreto de donde provenían por mucho que les doliese.

-¿y Tu?-pregunto Deidara en desafío- ¿solo eres un hijo de papi?

-me ofendes- soltó Itachi- creí mencionarte

-Sí ya sé que te ibas a casar con una Hyuga pero ella murió ¿es solo eso? ¿Casarte con alguien rica?

-Me ofende que pienses que te pretendo por el dinero de tu hermano. Si es necesario que trabaje para mantenerte lo hare. Tampoco quiero que Sasuke se case sin que pueda darle una dote u obtener el liderazgo de mi clan solo por ser el hijo de Fugaku, actual líder y único heredero.

Itachi suspiro y sin pedir permiso se tumbo en el sofá a la vista de sus hermanos.

-Será mejor que se sentaran, no es fácil para mí hablar de esto aunque no me guste en total la arrogancia de mi familia, soy un Uchiha y no me gusta mostrarme debil, pero supongo que es necesario si quiero que confíen en mi.

Los rubios asintieron

-Bien, yo estudie desde muy pequeño con Kakashi-sensei como mi maestro, además de algunos otros generales, amigos de mi padre. Nuestra familia es muy importante y mi padre no quería que avergoncemos el buen nombre de ella. Así que desde pequeño me esforcé por ser el mejor, además Sasuke necesitaría apoyo, eso lo aprendí, me esforcé para ganarme la total confianza de mi padre. Estudia comercio y administración, para poder administrar los bienes de la familia, a la par estaba en la academia para Ambu, me gradué con honores y rápidamente ascendí. Llegue a tener el rango de capitán Ambu, ahí me comprometieron con Hana Hyuga, hermana mayor de Hinata, la amiga de Sasuke, por supuesto era un compromiso arreglado pero la llegue a amar. Cuando pensé que podía formar una familia a pesar de que ambos eran jóvenes ella falleció el mismo día que yo iba a ascender a general. Caí en una gran depresión, caí en emborracharme, en juegos, mi salud se deterioro hasta mi padre amenazó con correrme de la casa pero mi madre me protegía al igual que Sasuke y mi tío Obito. Felizmente Kakashi-sensei hablo con mi padre y lo convenció de darme otra oportunidad pero nada lograba sacarme de la depresión total, perdí el apoyo de mi padre. Por eso no puedo hacer mucho a favor de Sasuke ahora, mi padre está solo en el manejo de la haciendo, además, lo estafaron y ha obtenido mucha perdida y sospechamos que nos están robando. Por eso obligo que si tanto amaba Kakashi-sensei a mi tío que se casasen y así lo hicieron. Cuando regresen de su luna de miel se irán a vivir a la hacienda, no tenemos mucho personal y como te darás cuenta, no nacen muchos varones en nuestra familia, y los que han nacido han muerto como el hermano varón menor de mi padre, encima le dejo a cargo a su hijo doncel, Sai, pronto lo conocerás, está de viaje ahora por estudios. No juzgues a mi padre, a pesar de todo y la mala situación nunca nos ha faltado nada y hemos tenido la mejor de las educaciones.

Los rubios solo abrieron sus enormes ojos azules asintiendo a todo lo que decía. Deidara sentía un pequeño nudo en su garganta por ls palabras a la antigua prometida de Itachi ¿eran celos' ¿tristeza?

-Lo siento…-comento Dei

-No tienes porque ¿me acompañarías?

Deidara asintió con una sonrisa pequeña, además había recordado que se vengaría de cierto bastardo.

-Sasuke prometió salir conmigo hoy

Itachi lo miro con algo de pena, sabía que su hermanito nunca se dejará atrapar por el Namikaze, pero algo le decía que ni siquiera Gaara podría hacer feliz a su hermanito

- Creo que será bueno que tu también fueras, Naruto

-¿Por qué' tebayo? Estoy seguro que Sasuke estaría enormemente feliz de no verme la cara- el rubio se cruzo sus brazos e hizo un puchero molesto.

-Está bien- tentó Itachi- pero debes saber que aquella tradición se ha desvirtuado bastante

El rubio alzo una ceja.

-Para serte sincero es bastante excitante ver a los donceles y doncellas en ropa tan apretada.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a ambos hermanos y Deidara en un acto de celos le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Perdón, no pensé que fueras tan celoso pero es cierto, muchos van ver a los chicos jóvenes…

Naruto más que decido se levantó del sofá; no dejaría que alguien más viera a su Sasuke de formas nada castas.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, Naruto había quedado en alcanzarlos en un par de horas puesto que aun era temprano y tenía que hablar con Shikamaru sobre los negocios que había heredado, además de instruirse sobre ellos.

Itachi llevaba del brazo a Deidara y este veía con fascinación los jardines, sin duda eran una gran obra de arte, parecían pintados a propósito: las flores y el corte de los arboles era perfecto, el césped era el más verde que había visto. Ver aquel hermoso jardín le daba mucha inspiración de hacer sus obras. Se sentaron en el césped y un sirviente de la mansión los atendió; tomarían su desayuno ahí. Itachi sonrió de forma sincera, se sentía bien en la compañía de ese rubio alborotado. El azabache escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que este hablaba sobre su arte, Deidara por fin sentía que alguien los entendía.

Estaban tan ensimismados que no sentían la mirada de Sasuke quien a la vez sonreía de forma sincera por ver su hermano feliz. Se despabilo puesto que tenía que entrenar.

-Parece que Itachi estaba teniendo un buen avance con ese doncel, hasta ya lo ha traído a casa. ¿Como vas tú con Naruto?

Sasuke bajo su mirada, en su mente vino la idea de que el otro lo había invitado salir esta tarde , obviamente no le había mencionado lo de la celebración de esta tradición, si se enteraba de ello su padre, se molestaría sin lugar a dudas.

-Pues

-Te diré algo: Tú te casaras con ese chico, paseo lo que pase, así que de ti depende de que ese chico te trate bien o mal. Cuando te cases ni yo ni la familia Uchiha te podrá cuidar porque ya no lo serás; llevaras el apellido de tu esposo así que de ti depende…

-claro por usted que yo nunca hubiera existido, padre eso ya me quedó claro, entonces déjeme hacer mi vida, déjeme en paz. No necesito que me recuerde que para usted solo existe mi hermano- no llorará, no era digno de un Uchiha porque a pesar de lo que dijera su padre el respetaba su clan y su linaje

Fugaku mordió su labio no era lo que quería dar a entender pero tenía que ser sincero, en cierto modo había escogido a ese chico porque le parecía lo mejor. Realmente no entendía porque su hijo armaba tanto ajetreo y lo que decía era cierto si trataba mal a su futuro esposo luego las cosas irían peor para el menor.

Terminaron de desayunar e Itachi lo llevo a recorrer la casa llegaron a una habitación ahí estaba Mikoto observando las hermosas figuras de porcelana que tenia. Saludo amable a Deidara sintiéndose feliz porque su hijo este saliendo con alguien.

-Eres muy indo Deidara y me hace feliz que te guste este arte.

-Pues me gusta mucho lo que se hace con la arcilla y también la porcelana, toda su colección es muy hermosa

-Pues gracias… ven acércate- Deidara se soltó del brazo de Itachi y este lo siguió con la mirada

-Es preciosa- comentó cargando una muñeca de cabellos dorados.

-Es mi primera muñeca de porcelana, mi padre me la regalo. Quería que Sasuke la tuviera pero a él no le gusta mucho esto, aunque debo decir que le encantan los peluches es más aun tiene su oso.

-¿es cierto madre?- pregunto un tanto asombrado

-Sí, aun los tiene, cada uno de los peluches de su niñez. Por un momento pensé que los había tirado -rio con nostalgia

- era tan tierno de pequeño sonrojándose por cada cosa.

Deidara los observo y pensó que tal vez tenían razón y había algo bueno detrás de la frialdad del bastardito.

Los empleados de la mansión dieron una reverencia al verlo entrar, después de todo era el prometido no oficial de Sasuke, una de las empleadas lo invito a pasar al jardín pues ahí se llevaba a cabo el torneo. Había muchos señores y señoras vestidos con los kimonos más elegantes que había visto, ligeros pero elegantes. Todos tenían esa mirad de arrogancia, algunos eran castaños, otros albinos, otros azabaches. Pudo identificara Neji Hyuga al lado de un hombre de la edad de Fugaku y con ojos del mismo color de Neji.

-Por fin llegaste- le recrimino su hermano.

Deidara lo guio cerca a Itachi y al patriarca de los Uchiha.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sasuke ya venció a todos los donceles, Hace un momento venció a Hinata Hyuga.- comentó Deidara con un extraña brillo en sus ojos.

-¿de verdad?

Aquel brillo lo identificó como a reto.

-Este es su último encuentro, aunque fue imprevisto…

Una de la sirvientas que estaba a su lado le sirvió sake y el tomo de un sorbo, sabía que era fuerte peor no tanto y ahí recién se dio cuenta que no era el único que se comía con la mirada a su azabache, casi todos los varones del lugar, incluidos casados y comprometidos lo veían tratando de disimular su excitación al observar los músculos de su azabache agitarse por la pelea, además de que su sudor hacía que aquella prenda superior sin mangas que dejaba a avista unos hermosos, estilizados pero fuertes brazos se pegara a su torso y sobresalieran sus pezones; él mismo estaba acalorado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a comer sin paras los bocadillos que las empleadas de la mansión ofrecían a todos los presentes. Giro su vista, eso era demasiado para él, y ahí su mirada corroboro como Orochimaru se relamía los labios al observar a su discípulo. "Maldito pervertido"

-Fugaku, estamos encantados con que nuestras hijas e hijos donceles pelen y así demuestren cuan aptos de concebir son, además de cumplir con la tradición ¿pero porque dejas que tu hijo pelee con un varón? Eso es impropio de un niño educado en la gran familia Uchiha.

Su vista se giro rápidamente y recién ahí se dio cuenta que la persona con la que su azabache peleaba era un varón.

Sasuke dio el último golpe de Sasuke derrumbando a su oponente que era un peliblanco con destellos azules.

-¿Qué significa esto Fugaku-sama?

Fugaku se removió nervioso sus manos y esbozó una expresión seria.

-Lo sentimos Naruto pero mi hermanito recibió el reto del Suigetsu y además ya son amigos de mucho años, es más se encargan de cuidar de Sasuke ¿no es así padre? Solo está demostrando lo fuerte que es.

-Si así es, el equipo Taka- menciono con molestia- son amigos de Sasuke y además cuidan de él "y gracias al comercio con la familia de ese chico es que seguimos adelante pesar de que son simples burgueses"

-Vamos Ni-san no dirás que te da celos ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que le daba celos, giro su vista hacia los contendores: el muy bastardo estaba tocando las caderas de Sasuke, ya que este lo mantenía en el suelo poniéndose a ahorcajadas de él.

Los comentarios iban y venían ¿Cuándo una pelea se había convertido en tocamientos indebidos para su hijo doncel? Se preguntaba Fugaku, preocupado por la reputación de su hijo.

El rubio sonrió al ver que Sasuke ponía su espada en el cuello de este.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Suigetsu...- advirtió con su espada en el cuello del otro- siempre eres así de atrevido.

-Tan peligroso como siempre, me deje ganar par que lo sepas- sonrió con picardía.

-Si claro, eres un machista.

-y tu un bastardo sin corazón

-Nada, te vencí idiota- El Uchiha se paro y le tendió la mano. Suigetsu la tomo y se acerco a él peligrosamente.

Naruto ya no aguanto más salió de los invitados.

-¡No te atrevas tocarle un pelo siquiera 'tebayo!

Suigetsu lo miro con altanería y burla- ¿y quién eres?

-Soy su prometido

Algunos invitados comentaban, Fugaku miraba nervioso y enojado a su hijo menor.

-Así que eres el idiota que quiera casarse con nuestro Sasuke eh...

Si había algo que describiera al grupo Taka, grupo que se formo hace muchos años con los amigos no nobles de Sasuke, era que eran sobre protectores con Sasuke.

-sí, es el dobe que intenta ser un caballero pero no puedo- contestó poniéndose al lado de Suigetsu.

-Sasuke aléjate de él- advirtió el Namikaze

-Dobe, no soy de tu pertenencia y no estamos prometidos.

-Pero que anticuados son los nobles, debiste ser un burgués Sasuke, te hubiera pedido casarnos.

-Como si te gustaran los compromisos. Karin ha sido la única que ha podido atarte y te matara porque te me estás insinuando.

-Hey sabes que ella también te cuida al igual que Juugo. Que puedo decir eres como la princesa de nuestro grupo- rio Suigetsu y Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa pero luego se sonrojo al entender

- son unos idiotas

Golpeo el hombro de Suigetsu y este rio más.

-Sasuke...- interrumpió el Namikaze, se sentía olvidado y estúpido ahí parado y que el otro no le diera su lugar y si estas eran las maneras del Uchiha entonces él lo haría- pelea conmigo

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido

-¿con un dobe como tú?

-Sí conmigo. Si gano me darás un beso y aceptaras nuestro compromiso.

-Dirás que me resigne.

-Lo que sea y además me abrirás tu corazón. Me darás la oportunidad de entrar a tu vida.

-¿y si yo gano?- pregunto Sasuke

-Lo que tu quieras

-Bien si yo gano tu buscaras la forma de romper nuestro compromiso pero le darás el préstamo que mi padre necesita- observo la mirada sorprendida del rubio- es obvio que te pidió aquello, que tu le darás dinero a cambio de mi. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Naruto apretó sus puños, si era la única forma la haría.

Fugaku se removía nervios ya que algunos pensaba que no había comprometido a Sasuke con un caballero y que encima de todo su hijo aceptaba pelear con un su prometido.

Sasuke inicio el primer golpe y el ataque. Naruto consideraba que si de verdad se esforzaba podría hacerlo pero no quería, no quería lastimarlo ni siquiera podría darle algún golpe, "demonios", simplemente esquivaba los golpes de Sasuke, este le había dado en los brazos y en el abdomen, estaba perdiendo el aliento; se dio un intermedio y vio la mirada orgullosa del Uchiha sintiéndose ganador. Naruto no sabía qué hacer se acerco a Deidara tomar un poco de agua

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Ya ves peleando por su amor

-idiota, lo he visto pelar y debo admitir que lo hace muy bien, lo que te ha mostrado no es ni la mitad de lo que sabe hacer ni de su velocidad.

Naruto lo miro molesto.

-Hey que yo también se pelear

-sí pero estoy seguro que no le querrás ni arañar, te va moler a golpes y quedaras avergonzado, así que renuncia de una vez.

-claro que no y gracias por el agua

La pelea comenzó de nuevo y su hermano tenía razón; Sasuke ahora le pegaba con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer pero al instante se levantaba, Sasuke lo miraba irritado. Se escuchaban las risas burlonas de aquellos varones por Naruto, no sabía ni poner en su lugar a un doncel, se comentaba.

Tendría que buscar la forma de derrotarlo sin lastimarlo Mientras pensaba en ello Deidara le quiño el ojo y él no comprendió, observo a Sasuke tomar un poco de agua de Itachi.

La pelea inicio; Naruto no se rendiría. Con el dolor de su corazón, pero tendría que contraatacar , y así lo hizo, pero el Uchiha también era muy bueno esquivando, de pronto ambos chocaron sus dos puños pero sintió que el otro se debilitaba, entrecerraba los ojos casi como si quisiera despabilarse; Naruto pudo reaccionar a tiempo , lo sostuvo entre su brazos sintiendo su interior arder, se podía apreciar a la perfección sus ojos cerrados enmarcados por unas pestañas rizadas y azabaches, casi sonrió ante esa imagen, su cuerpo estaba sudoso pero no olía mal al contrario le hacía dar idea de otro tipo de imágenes nada sanas.

-yo lo cargo- intervino el hermano mayor del Uchiha

-No, yo lo hare soy su prometido porque a pesar de todo yo he ganado- le asustaba que estuviera mal pero no podía evitar sentirse alegre por el pacto que habían hecho; incluso lo podría besar, se sonrojo más al pensar en ello.

-No está bien visto, soy su hermano y no eres

-Lo seré hoy mismo, hablaré con tu padre- aseguro.

Cargo con delicadeza a Sasuke entre sus brazos, era lo suficientemente liviano como para poder llevarlo con tranquilidad; además, tenerlo así le transmitía una exquisita paz; lo observo, parecía desprotegido a pesar de los buenos golpes que podía dar; siguió a Itachi e ingresaron a una enorme habitación. Tendría que esforzarse mucho para poner más bella la habitación que compartiría con Sasuke en la hacienda puesto que a pesar de que era la principal era un poco más pequeña que esta.

Llego hasta la cama y lo recostó; su cuerpo le impulsaba a hacer algo desesperado pero se contuvo. Pronto, los padres del azabache llegaron con la abuela Chiyo (nana y partera de la familia) y un medico.

-es mejor que todos salgan de aquí a excepción de la madre y la nana, claro- expreso el medico

Con algo de molestia lo hicieron.

Deidara veía con algo de nerviosismo el rostro de Itachi sabía que amaba a su hermano pero el también amaba al suyo.

-Naruto-kun creo que lo mejor es que se marche- Itachi se puso entre Naruto y la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

-Itachi no seas así….- lo reprendió su padre- pero es verdad que necesito hablar con mi hijo y con usted según lo que el médico diga.

Naruto lo miro extrañado.

-Lo que intenta decir mi padre es que si no… pues...- era difícil decirlo, era su hermanito, su inocente hermano menor- pues si tuvieron pues…si te aprovechaste de mi hermanito el día que los deje solos

Itachi sabía que no era probable pero tenía cierta duda sobre la virginidad de su hermanito y temía lo peor, era mejor preguntar eso.

-No hables como si tu hermano fuera fácil; sin embargo, si él está en cinta será, seguramente, es porque usted se aprovecho de él – le miro amenazante, Fugaku

-Claro que no. Sasuke y yo no hemos tenido intimidad- se sonrojo de solo pensar en poseer ese cuerpo, vaya que lo deseaba pero no le haría algo si y menso cuando el chico lo despreciaba- él se hacer espetar mucho.

-¿acaso le insinuó algo?- preguntó Fugaku más molesto

-Claro que no- el Uzumaki veía con nerviosismo al padre y hermano- me gusta mucho su hijo pero yo no le haría una cosa así, bueno no ahora… es decir … - siempre que hablaba de ese tema y sobre todo si se refería a Sasuke se trababa, pues no podía evitar hacerse imágenes mentales-¿Por qué preguntan algo así?¿acaso piensa que él espera un hijo mío y por eso se desmayo?- se coloreo más al pensar en ello, aunque, en realidad, esa imagen le gustaba y mucho " un bebe de ambos, seria hermoso "- es claro que me gustaría formar una familia con él, pero yo lo respeto y mucho y discúlpeme por caer en el juego de hoy pero el avance con él ha sido muy lento así que solo pude hacer eso, fue algo desesperado.

Itachi se calmo, no del todo porque las cosa podrían ser peor. Pero el chico rubio le apenaba y mucho. Fugaku solo resoplo aburrido por lo menos no era lo que pensaba y otro hombre no podían ser puesto que Sasuke no veía uno hace mucho a no ser esos de Taka pero dudaba realmente que pasara algo así. Confiaba que, a pesar de lo idealista que era su hijo, no sería tan estúpido de estar con un hombre y manchar su nombre.

Al final el médico concluyo que no se estaba alimentando correctamente y por eso había sufrido un desmayo además del excesivo desgaste físico. Recomendó que, cuando se sintiera mejor, se hiciera pruebas de sangre en el hospital; descarto embarazo para felicidad de los padres e Itachi, que temía porque su hermanito se hubiera entregado a Gaara. Sasuke los miro sonrojado y molesto "¿cómo piensan que haría algo como eso?", él a pesar de lo muy distinto a su ideales de libertad que sonara quería estar solo con la persona especial, de alguna forma eso si había aprendido de la educación que el daban; no seria capaz de estar con otro o con cualquiera de esa manera.

Bufo molesto a decir verdad esa pregunta que le hicieron le molestaba "¿y si Sasuke se entrego a alguien más?" de solo pensarlo se enojaba niveles desconocidos, incluso para él mismo. Apretó más la tela del sofá.

-Aniki…- lo llamo Deidara mirándolo de forma conciliador, eso le dio mal espina a Naruto

-¿Que paso?

-pues supongo que te lo tengo que decir porque seguro ya piensas que Sasuke tiene un hijo de otro.

-El doctor confirmo que no era nada de eso.

Resoplo algo decaído el rubio, la duda no se disipaba.

-De todas formas te lo diré.

El rubio mayor le devolvió la vista, a la expectativa de lo que su hermano doncel le contara.

-La verdad es que estaba muy molesto con el bastardito así que pensé en jugarle una broma por lo que lleve las pastillas que mama usa para dormir; estaba en duda de hacerlo pero al ver que no le ibas a dar la paliza que se merecía decidí distraer a Itachi y disolver las pastillas en su bebida.

-¿Qué?! Pudiste haberle matado...!

-Tranquilízate…solo era una pastilla, si se desmayo fue porque de verdad no se alimenta bien…

El rubio suspiro con cierto alivio, ahora se sentía enormemente culpable.

-¿Cómo distrajiste a Itachi? Él es un genio.

-Ningún varón puede ser tan difícil de distraer, tengo mis métodos- contesto con arrogancia Deidara

-Más le vale no haberse propasado contigo…- anunció amenazante. -de todas formas tendré que decírselo, miro apenado

-¿Cómo crees Naru? Aprovecha esta oportunidad ¿no decías que harías lo que fuera por que se enamore de ti? simplemente no le digas nada y ya el tendrá que cumplir con su palabra o sino agárrale por el orgullo y lo hará.

-De igual forma no quiero que mi primer beso con él sea de esa forma Dei

-Si no es de esa forma créeme que no habrá primer beso

Naruto suspiro derrotado en cierta parte su hermano tenia razón; las cosas con Sasuke iban mal y él no se lo podía sacar de su mente; a cada momento del día, pensaba en el y en que podría hacer para agradarle; hasta Shikamaru lo regañaba puesto que no prestaba atención a lo que le enseñaba y eso le comenzaba molestar; sabía que si no tenía un avance se entercaría más y más. Dejando de lado todo lo demás, asintió y su hermano lo miro sonriente, definitivamente haría cualquier cosa por estar con Sasuke.

Sentía sus suaves manos acariciar su espalda; mientras el observaba a su azabache retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos; sonrió sabía que podría conseguirlo, era su luna de miel. Se acerco a su blanco cuello; tenía unas cuantas marcas de sus caricias, aspiro de nueva cuenta su aroma, lo enloquecía, de nuevo observo, estaba con los ojos levemente cerrados recubierto por sus pestañas, sus cabellos caían alborotados por la almohada y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas mientras trataba de tomar aire por la boca que estaba muy roja por los apasionados besos que habían compartido. Bajo su mano y sintió esa sube piel erizarse, acaricio todo el muslo y le dio un apretón; estaba entre sus piernas, las cuales rodeaban su cadera, pronto seria el momento de consumarlo, debía ser muy cuidadoso pues quería que su primera ves fuer única y mágica. Con mucho cuidado retiro sus dedos y el otro lanzo un gemido con su nombre, aquello lo éxito más así que le robo otro beso que el azabache correspondió mientras se abrazaba mas a él; sintió unos ligeros arañazos en su espalda mientras se adentraba en él, con algo de suerte y pronto vería a Sasuke con una hermosa pancita; le dio un tierno beso y retiro las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, lo llamo quería ver sus ojos mientras lo hacía suyo. De pronto, cuando iba ver sus ojos, sintió al frio que lo empapaba.

-¡Sasuke!- grito entre sueño y vigilia.

-No, Aniki, soy yo tu hermano y… ¡deja de manosear a la pobre almohada…!- le regaño con un ligero rubor.

-Eres un pervertido ahora entiendo porque Sasuke no quiere nada contigo

-Bueno, tengo excusa él es tan hermoso y ni siquiera un beso me ha dado, no lo podía evitar, no después de tenerlo entre mis brazos.

-sí, pero lo que soñabas era demasiado… le estabas, bueno, ya sabes. Ahora cúbrete que estas todo sucio; por tu culpa no llegare inocente a mi matrimonio.

Naruto sonrojado y frustrado se cubrió con las sabanas- Lo siento, Dei, es solo que me gusta mucho y creo que me estoy enamorando de él… ah demonios ¿Qué hare?- se jaloneo los cabellos-

-En serio que necesitas al Uchiha para que te calme la calentura…- rio- aunque si se entera te meterá un buen golpe

Ambos hermanos rieron- bueno, _aniki_, Shikamaru te espera en la oficina, yo ya desayune, hoy si te pasaste de tarde

-Hey, ¿en la tarde, podrías acompañarme comprarle algo a Sasuke?

-Ne tendrá que ser otro día, hoy saldré con...- se sonrojo ligeramente

-Con Itachi seguro

-Pues si...bueno me voy

Llevaba en su mano aquella pulsera de hermosas piedras aguamarinas, no entendía bien porque le gusto a Sasuke de entre todas pero si podía obtener una sonrisa como puso aquel día se daría por bien servido.

Esperaba a Sasuke en la sala de visitas de la mansión, a pesar de que ya llevaba días yendo a esa mansión siempre le sorprendía la pulcritud y la hermosura de su estructura, pero confiaba que su madre dejara la hacienda hermosa; le había escrito una carta contándole que había encontrado a su compañero y su madre le respondió con otra que pronto regresaría para conocerlo.

-Dobe, sigues igual de insistente y fastidioso

-y tu siempre terco teme, ya te dije te vas casar conmigo y te vas a enamorar de mi

-Sigue soñando, además ya no puede haber compromiso entre nosotros

-¿Por qué?

-Por que espero un hijo de otro hombre...- dijo con simpleza

-eso no es cierto...- aseguro

-¿a si? ¿Y tú qué sabes? podría haberme enamorado de alguien y entregado a ese hombre ¿no?

De hecho eso no estaría tan alejado de la realidad pero Gaara era un caballero y jamás le había insinuado hacer ese tipo de cosas, no antes del matrimonio.

-No es cierto ¡tú no tu puedes entregar a otro hombre...!- grito desesperado-¡tú te casaras conmigo!

Desesperado camino a paso firme hacia Sasuke y este lo miro de manera fría pero también se acerco; el azabache mordió su labio inferior, esa actitud comenzaba molestarle. El rubio tenía algo diferente a los otros pretendientes, parecía que sus sentimientos si eran sinceros "lo siento Naruto; si no amara a Gaara tal vez habría oportunidad entre nosotros"; a pesar de todo lo que pensaba, su mirada era fría, era mejor así, según Sasuke.

-Ya Ototo deja de atormentar al pobre… - Itachi bajo a paso tranquilo de la escalera- Sabes que solo te estás creando una mala reputación

-Para lo que me vale; debiste dejarme torturarlo un par de minutos más y ya, seguro iba cancelar nuestro compromiso.

Comento como si nada pasando al lado del Namikaze que sintió que su alma volvía, juraba que estaba a punto de apresar a Sasuke entre sus brazos y dejar actuar a su cuerpo.

- Lo siento Naruto, es que está molesto porque odia que piensen que por estar a 2 metros de un varón pasara algo.

-Cuanta confianza en mí, no soy ninguna puta barata…- respondió amargo, Sasuke- si alguno intentara propasarse les saco los ojos.

No sabía porque le decía ¿acaso le estaba dejando claro a Naruto que nunca había estado con un varón? ¿Por qué?

Naruto relajo sus facciones

-Yo, lo siento, Sasuke. Te juro que nunca creí que fuera cierto… sé que no harías una cosa así…

"pues nunca he estado en una situación así. Si Gaara me lo hubiera pedido no se que hubiera hecho"

- ¡como si quisiera tener hijos aun! ¡Tengo 17 años….! quiero conocer muchos lugares antes de eso.

- Sasu-chan tampoco te desquites con él. Ya bastante lo hiciste conmigo al tirarme de almohadazos.

-Es frustrante que me digan que no como bien porque sí lo hago.

-bueno tú haces mucho deporte

-Pero si fue padre quien me dijo que debía mantenerme en forma por eso me quito una ración de comida y ahora ¿estoy pálido, feo y debilucho? todo porque este dobe me venció…-gruño fastidiado mientras comenzaba a apretar con saña un cojín.

Naruto veía divertido los pucheros enfadados mientras lo maldecía a él y otros más, pero no le importaba, por lo menos ahora conocía que Sasuke podía ser muy terno y de esa forma, casi como un niño al que no le cumplen su capricho.

-Te dije que Sasu-chan es como un niño

-Aniki-baka, me dices Sasu-chan y te mato

-Jo… Sasu-chan, madre me dijo que aun conservas tu lencito de felpa y todos tus muñequitos

-Itachi Uchiha, no digas eso frente el dobe…- sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín, haciendo que el corazón de Naruto latiera apresurado.

-Bueno yo lo s dejo, con su permiso

-¿Saldrás con Deidara no?.. Tengo plática pendiente contigo y ni creas que saldrá solo, una de mis empleadas los acompañara

-dobe, Itachi no es ningún pervertido como tu

-Si seguro y tienes sueños pervertidos con mi tierno hermanito

-¡Que no me digas tierno, Idiota!

-Claro, claro que no- hablo quedamente sonrojándose.

-Así que si tienes sueños pervertidos con sasu… Más te vale que sigan como sueños hasta que se casen, ahora si me voy.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tendría que besarlo, ya había besado a Gaara pero no era lo mismo, es decir a Gaara lo amaba, se sentía culpable de hacerlo, sentía que lo traicionaba pero. a pesar de eso. por alguna razón su corazón comenzaba latir apresurado. "¿qué demonios?"

-Buena suerte hermanito…

Sin más que molestar, Itachi se retiro hacia la mansión de los Namikaze en busca de Deidara

-Yo Sasuke…

-Ya sé que me venciste, dobe, a pesar de que haya sido patética tu vitoria, ganaste.

-No pensé que fuera tan fácil

-Ya idiota, tengo un clan y un apellido, no puedo echarme para atrás, hazlo de una vez

Naruto abrió los ojos, su corazón latía apresurado, más aun después de haber tenido tremendo sueño con él.

-No quisiera que nuestro primer beso fuera así. Además supongo que es tu primer beso ¿no?

-No digas tonterías, no es mi primer beso…- lo provoco con malicia- tampoco soy tan inexperto… ¿lo harás o no?

-recuerda que dentro de tu promesa era dejarme entrar en tu corazón y dejarme invitarte a cualquier lado y que no comprometiéramos más formalmente.

-Naruto ¿etas seguro de querer comprometerte con alguien que no siente ni gusto por ti?- lo dijo mientras giraba la vista otro lado, realmente no le gustaba tratar los sentimientos de alguien así, porque sabia que se sufría y mucho

-Pues si no hay elección

-podrías buscar a cualquier otro

-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti….- se acerco a él lentamente por lo que Sasuke comenzó a sonrojarse y sentir que su corazón latía mas apresurado- y si ya has besado alguien más te hare olvidarlo, te hare olvidar como fue ese beso, te hare olvidar a esa persona- su seguridad era tanta que Sasuke comenzaba sentir miedo.

Naruto lo apreso entre su brazos, pasando uno por la cintura estrecha del menor y otro en el mentón acercando sus bocas, sintió el cálido aliento de su azabache, su aroma fresco y suave a jazmín, se embutió de él aspirándolo como si fuera vital.

-Deja de olfatearme como perro, idiota…- murmuro con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado- y no tienes porque acercarme tanto a ti

-pues así beso yo, aunque, realmente no quisiera que fuera de esta forma

-créeme que si no es de esta forma jamás habrá un beso entre nosotros.

-Los habrá cuando estemos comprometidos y cuando nos casemos – bajo su mano acariciando el cuello y los costados lentamente. Sasuke sintió su cuerpo estremecerse- luego seremos uno

-deja de decir tonterías y….- sus labios fueron sellados por los del otro, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos; sus mente se lleno de sensaciones, ninguna era negativa todas lo impulsaban a dejarse besar, su cuerpo se quedo así quieto entre los brazos de Naruto

Naruto se separo y observo con ternura el sonrojo del menor y los labios rosados que habían sido besados por un suave toque.

Pensó en dejarlo así pero su bajos le instaron a proseguir con cuidado, tomo del mentón de nuevo a Sasuke y su otra mano los acerco más no quedando espacio alguno entre su cuerpos, las mano de Sasuke se quedaron quietas se acerco de nuevo y beso sus labios moviéndolos incitándolos a abrir su boca, lamio los labios del otro y comenzó a halar del mentón para que le abrirá su boca, perdido en las sensaciones Sasuke entreabrió su boca y Naruto sonrió, metiendo su lengua, absorbiéndola, jugando con la boca del otro. Su otra mano bajo y acaricio la espalda del otro, apegándolo totalmente, apresándolo entre sus dos brazos, prosiguió con los besos, para después separarse ligeramente por falta de aire.

Sasuke aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y Naruto también los cerro solo sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban y peleaban por el control; porque sí, Sasuke le había correspondido, incluso trataba de seguirle el ritmo. El rubio había hecho que Sasuke curvara su espalda hacia tras por la intensidad del beso, le aplicaba más fuerza y casi parecía desesperado por probar mas del él; rápidamente, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar con desenfreno la espalda del otro, una de sus manos fue debajo del haori para posarse en la cintura en obi, sintiendo sus ligeras curvas.

Lo deseaba demasiado y sus sentidos se nublaban; para cuando se dio cuenta, el Uchiha trataba de separarse ligeramente pero el otro continuaba besándolo, el azabache ya no correspondía, otra vez sintió que era alejado con más fuerza pero él lo apreso más entre sus brazos pasando ambos en su cintura con fuerza , su recuerdos tan vividos de aquel sueño lo nublaban tanto que una mano comenzó a descender peligrosamente hasta las caderas y presionarlas, el azabache trataba de zafarse girando su cabeza pero Naruto comenzó a besar sus mejillas y le dio un apretón en un muslo; el Uchiha ha ya no aguanto más tal ofensa y le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que el rubio girara su cabeza y se quedar ahí por un buen rato.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Idiota pervertido, solo quieres que me acueste contigo, pero escúchame bien si es que algún día nos casamos créeme que tendrán que olvidarme a que duerma en tu cama.

-Pues si es la única forma- se limpió la saliva que había escurrido por el beso y se tocaba la mejilla enrojecida por el beso.

Miro la mirada ofendida de Sasuke y en sus ojos había decepción "demonios seguramente el beso del que me hablo fue uno de niños, este debió ser su primer beso de verdad. Realmente lo asuste, todo iba tan bien ¡malditas hormonas!

-Sabes que no quiero vete a la cara…- Sasuke se iba a marchar pero la mano del otro lo sujeto

-Suéltame o te juro que te muelo a golpes

-Lo siento Sasuke se que se me paso la mano, es solo que me gustas y no puedo evitarlo. Quería que nuestro primer beso fuera especial pero creo que debí detenerme en momento adecuado, después de todo tu me correspondiste en cierto momento

Sasuke se soltó y se quedo mirando el suelo, asustado, "él tiene razón, yo le correspondí. No es posible a mí me gusta Gaara yo lo amo y lo deseo, no es posible que también me este gustando el dobe, no es posible, estaría traicionando a Gaara pero nunca me habían besado así. Claro hasta que el idiota la fregó pero antes de eso fue, fue muy bueno", negó no podía traicionar a su amor, no podía traicionarse así mismo porque él ya tenía planeada su vida, Naruto lo ataría en una hacienda junto a él. "Regresa pronto Gaara"

-Sinceramente, esta vez sí que dolió

-No te golpeo tan fuerte, dobe - Lo dijo sin voltear un poco sonrojado

Naruto lo hizo voltear con suavidad, no quería asustarlo de nuevo, en el corazón y la mente de Sasuke aun quedaban rastros de los sentimientos anteriores: un fuerte magnetismo, un fuerte deseo de dejarle besarlo y un poco de miedo.

-No dolió aquí – se señalo la mejilla- dolió aquí- comento con una sonrisa triste, mientras ponía la mano de Sasuke en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

Sasuke entristeció su mirada, algo en su interior ya no era igual que antes, sentía pena, algo en su interior quería amar a ese dobe pues sabía que se sufría mucho por amar y no ser correspondido y mas amar y perderlo.

¿Se podía amar dos veces en la vida? No, siempre había una vez que se amaba con intensidad pero no lo sabemos porque amamos a ese amor se va y luego, quizá, amemos a alguien más y ahí recién nos daremos cuenta si el primero fue nuestro verdadero amor o el otro.

Según Sasuke le parecía que Itachi recién había encontrado a su verdadero amor; pero y ¿él ya había encontrado su verdadero amor con Gaara? O ¿Lo estaba descubriendo? observo los ojos de Naruto, eran azules intensos, casi transportándolo a un mundo de paz y felicidad como un verano intenso.

Mientras el pálido parecía el invierno frio pero de alguna forma reconfortante, Naruto le sonrió con ternura y el no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se zafó, del agarre se dio la vuelta dejando a Naruto confundido.

-Cumpliré mi promesa y te daré una oportunidad pero por hoy déjame, por favor…- su vos, no era la misma de siempre, temblaba como todo en él: como su cuerpo por ese contacto apasionado, sus sentimientos que ahora los sentía tambaleantes.

-Gracias, Sasuke. Tengo algo para ti, la otra vez te vi observando esta pulsera y supuse que te gustaría tenerla.

Sasuke volteo nervioso y la vio, una sonrisa triste marco su rostro" Gaara lo siento no sé lo que me está pasando, tengo miedo" Naruto se la iba a poner.

-No quiero nada de ti…- se volteo, no podría aceptarla, no cuando esa pulsera le recordaba a Gaara, no cuando se la regalaba el hombre que confundía sus sentimientos, no cuando ese hombre se la regalaba con tanta alegría y no cuando aun amaba esos ojos aguamarinas.

-Supuse que me la rechazarías- comentó con tristeza

Sasuke no supo porque pero le dolió escucharlo decir aquello.

- pues se más inteligente ¿Por qué me regalarías una pulsera aguamarina? ¿Por qué no algo que me recuerde a tus ojos? ¿O algo que me recuerde a ti? ¡se supone que quiere conquistarme idiota!

Sasuke se encamino hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo, regreso con rapidez y junto sus labios en un fugaz beso que disloco a Naruto – lo ves eres un dobe ¿ahora quien parece un mocoso virginal e inexperto?

Se volteo con gracia y arrogancia caminando hacia su habitación "a pesar de lo que dije ¡¿Qué demonios hice?!"

La sonrisa en el rostro de rubio no podía borrarla "nunca más pensare en rendirme Sasuke por fin me has dado una verdadera oportunidad", se marcho un con la sonrisa mientras tocaba sus labios.

* * *

Notas finales:Gracias todos por seguir este fic , tenemos para muchas situaciones y como ven ay se dieron su primer beso. Algo es algo Naru-chan... y bueno sobre lo de Itachi, en algo se tenía que parcer al hermano de la novela, pero de cierto modo pienso que a pearn de todo lo buena persona que pueda ser no deja de no haber experimentado la pobreza, es diferente ser bueno y no entenderlo que es vivirla. En fin espero que les haya gustado y espero pronto la actu!

sakura chan: Hoolas gracias por siempre comentar en mis fics! y epero seguir recibiendo reviews y q me acoses en el face con confianza. muchas veces me has motivado a continuar! pues vemos que esta consiguiendo confusion de parte del azabache, además ya s besaron aunque el pobre rubio no puede con sus hormonas alborotadas!pronton con más estrategias de conquista! deidara todo te lodebemos a ti jaja, su relación con Itachi va muy bien. en fin si creo que m me estoy volviendo muy dramatica, pero es cierto que todo es distinto desde diferentes puntos de vista, para Sasu, Naru es un novio que quieren imponer peor el rubio esta enamorado y no ve más alla y las posibilidades del porque el otro no le hace caso.

ONIZ DORADO: Hi! ohh mucha gracias por tus palabras y espero encontrarte leyendo este capi, es que nuestro sasue s medio rebelde y no lo veia aceptando todo tan sumisamente, aqui tuvo su media recompensa el rubio, pero ay veremos si dura o no por lo pronto el azabache se esta confundiendo e Itachi esta que los acorrala para descubrir quienes son en verdad. Itachi y dei van más rapido q naru y sasu pero ya veremos...gracias espero seguirte teniendo de lectora!


	6. Chapter 6

Notas de autora. Si! al fin actu! pero este año sera mejor, en verdad que si, ya me he programado con horario y agenda incluido. Pues tengo muchas cosa que hacer pero publicar aquí también es esencial y me ahce feliz. asi que espero leer su reviews y el siguiente capi entre hoy y mañana y los demás semanales dependiendo de sus reviews.. proque si mi auto promesa es mejorar y ser mas puntual ! felis año 2013! se supone que este año tiene que ser mejor asi que ya veremos..

En le siguiente contesto todos los reviews anónimos, asíque nos e limiten por no tener cuenta, gracias a todos por seguir con la historia!

* * *

Habían pasado una semana desde aquel día en que probo los labios de Sasuke, había sido una sensación completamente diferente, nunca había sentido tanto con un solo beso; aunque siendo justos no fue solo un beso pues se había dejado llevar porque Sasuke le correspondió que quiso llevarlo más allá tocando lo prohibido; en esta semana no habían avanzado mucho.

El azabache permitía que lo visitara pero se negaba a salir con él a una cita, además solo ponía cara de amargado mientras lo visitaba, eso no era nada alentador aun así el no se rendía, Fugaku y él pronto acordarían el día que se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso, el de verdad sentía que tenía una oportunidad porque Sasuke le había correspondido aunque también contaba el hecho de que el chico solo se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento y porque nunca lo habían besado.

No quería pensar en ello prefería confiar, termino de vestirse y bajo. Hoy había sido invitado por Mikoto-san al almuerzo de la familia. Por otro lado las cosas entre su hermano e Itachi eran diferentes, tenían algunas peleas pero lejos de ser malas eran graciosas, y le daba gracia ver como Itachi centraba mas su atención en Dei, no le importaba mucho quela familia Uchiha estuviera pasando por una mala situación, ahora realmente se sentía responsable de ayudarlos puesto que de lejos sabía que Deidara si tenía interés en Itachi aunque no se lo hiciera saber; solo podía notarlo en la forma que en que cada uno se perdía en la mirada del otro. Sentía un poco de envidia por ello.

-Bien…- grito dándose ánimos- aunque Sasuke patalee, haga berrinche, el definitivamente se va a enamorar de mi.

Caminaba silencioso y algo pensativo, recordando el momento del beso, el menor le había correspondido pero de alguna forma parecía que se sentía culpable, analizar eso le daba dolor de cabeza y algo le decía que no sería muy lindo descubrir el porqué.

Siguió caminando hacia la mansión de los Uchiha, seguramente su hermano Dei ya estaría ahí pues también había sido invitado y además parecía levarse bien con la madre de Itachi. Suspiro frente a la gran puerta, uno de los sirvientes lo diviso y lo hizo pasar, se sentó en uno de los muebles del recibidor, la mansión era una rara mezcla entre occidente y oriente, tenia diseños tradicionales pero por ejemplo los muebles de esta sala eran de occidente, tal vez entendía la fascinación de Sasuke por salir de Japón.

Le informaron que Sasuke estaba en el jardín, seguramente practicando. No pudo evitar sentir más calor del normal al verlo con esa ropas, traía una especia de polera de mallas y encima un traje sin mangas con una hakam, aparentemente era la ropa que usaba para practicar, parecía agitado y estaba hablando con una doncella pelirroja que llevaba una yukata sencilla color celeste y el cabello recogido en una cola baja.

La mujer le ayudaba a ponerse el haori, Naruto pensó que solo se trataba de una empleada pero cuando ella se giro hacia su lado sintió que su mundo de mentiras se había acabado a no ser que hiciera algo.

-¿Naruto?

Al oír esa vos el bello de su cuerpo se le crispo, si no escapaba ahora o hacia algo estaría más que muerto y tendría que decirle adiós al compromiso con Sasuke.

-Karin ¿lo conoces?

-Claro, somos primos— dijo sin ningún reparo

Karin miraba con disimulo a su primo y lo nervioso que podía casi juraba que le estaba pidiendo algo en silencio trato de atar cabos para no meter la pata

-¿primo tu y el dobe?

"dobe" repitió en su mente.

-¿acaso estas comprometido con Naruto?

-Ya te conté mi opinión al respecto… pero más importante ¿Cómo que son primos? ¿Tú eres una Uzumaki no? Y el es Namikaze

Karin pensó bien lo que diría, se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido, sabía bien la historia de Naruto y Kushina, pues su madre fue su hermana; algo andaba mal y ella no podía permitir que engañara a Sasuke pues lo quería demasiado al igual que Suigetsu y Jugo además le debía a él, Itachi y Mikoto mucho.

-Pues si somos primos pero…

-No se supone que tú eres un terrateniente heredero de muchas tierras y de un gran apellido en cambio Karin ha pasado por penurias que alguien como tú no podría entender

-¡el que no podría entender eres tú! Hemos pasado por cosas terribles…- obviamente no iba permitir que lo ofendiera pero noto que había metido la pata, miro a Karin pidiendo ayuda, felizmente se llevaron bien en el pasado.

-Sasuke, el se refiere a que, bueno nuestras madres eran hijas del líder de la tierra del remolino y a su madre Kushina Uzumaki la comprometieron con Minato Namikaze, cuando estábamos en apogeo y ella se marcho con él. Después de eso invadieron nuestras tierras y mi padre que también era un Uzumaki murió, por eso se refiere a que sufrió y bueno luego ya sabes mi madre aun embarazada fue acogida gracias al esposo de la madre de Naruto para ese entonces Naruto ya había nacido y ya estaba embarazada de Deidara, nos ayudaron mucho tiempo hasta que mi madre murió y me enviaron a estudiar aquí y de ahí nos conocimos y tu Suigetsu y Jugo me ayudaron ya sabes lo demás...

Sasuke lo miraba extrañado; algo raro pasaba entre todo eso, algo no cuadraba, sabía que si investigaba descubriría algo que tal vez lo salvaría de aquel matrimonio.

Karin trataba de mostrarse normal. Parte de la historia era real y trataba de que cuadra bien con Naruto y su nacimiento, en realidad la invasión y destrucción paso antes de que Kushina conociera a Minato ella fue aceptada junto con los padres de Karin y algunas otra personas de su extinguido clan, después de ahí Minato se enamoro de Kushina y ella al quedó embarazada de Naruto ambos huyeron, al darse cuenta de ello los expulsaron de la hacienda. Pasaron momentos difíciles pero apoyaron a Kushina y Minato pero después de todo Minato termino por aceptar su responsabilidad con la hacienda y con sus padres que parecían estar muy mal, se caso con la mujer que escogieron dejando a Kushina sola; para ese entonces la madre de Karin ya se había embarazado de esta.

Tiempo después al quedar Minato al frente de todo hizo que regresaran a las tierras de los Namikaze para desconsuelo de su esposa legítima; no se supo si siguieron teniendo encuentros.

Unos años después, la madre de Karin murió, Kushina y Naruto la ayudaron a salir adelante pero ellos eran tan pobres como ella y Naruto solo se daba abasto para mantener a su madre y Deidara, pues quería que este recibiera una buen formación, a pesar de ser tan joven el rubio siempre se había esforzado por ellos y por Karin hasta que esta llego a los 15.

Se vino a la capital recibiendo ayuda del rubio y su madre para poder estudiar y buscarse un mejor. Trabajaba en un hospedaje familiar limpiando, a la vez durante las mañanas estudiaba, con mucho esfuerzo se matriculo con uno de los mejores maestros en literatura pues ella quería encontrar un trabajo mejor , ahí conoció a Sasuke, unos meses después su tía Kushina y Naruto pasaron por situaciones difíciles pues el padrino del rubio ya nos lo apoyaba por toda la revuelta política que se había armado, así que con pena tuvo que dejar sus estudios; pensó en estudiar en un lugar de menor categoría y así de paso ahorraría los desprecios en los que siempre estaba . Un día de esos fue acorralada en un callejón, ahí Sasuke la había seguido y termino por defenderla junto con el guardaespaldas que el noble tenía, Jugo.

Sasuke simplemente le dijo "si alguien tiene talento es una ofensa para la sociedad no aprovecharlo sin importar que", después de aquello Sasuke hablo con su hermano y madre, y así termino trabajando en la gran mansión haciéndole compañía a gran dama que ahí residía, Mikoto Uchiha.

Es ahí que conoció a su ahora prometido y Jugo, para después meterse en todas las clases que Sasuke tomaba por orden de Mikoto, así fue como formaron aquel peculiar grupo que sigue a sol y sombra a Sasuke.

Naruto hiperventilaba tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

- Eso es lo que paso Sasuke. Mi padre nunca las dejó desamparadas, y siempre le enviamos dinero pero bueno lo que mi madre podía conseguir; debes comprender mi padre y mi madre los comprometieron después de todo, fue contra su voluntad; ellos nunca se tuvieron mucha confianza – merecía un gran castigo por tantas mentiras pero a estas alturas no podía decir la verdad.

-Claro que entiendo, más de lo crees. Tal vez tu madre o tu padre querían a alguien más, sabes es lo mismo que está pasando entre nosotros, nos han comprometido, yo no he escogido- Mirándolo fríamente Sasuke se retiro del jardín.

-espera- quiso detenerlo pero Karin lo sujeto.

-Tenemos que hablar ¿qué está sucediendo? Déjalo se va cambiar porque bailara

-¿Bailara?- casi le da algo al escuchar eso

-Sí, es una costumbre que lo donceles y doncellas de las familias bailen

-¿familias?

-Invitaron a un par más.

Naruto frunció el seño, no quería que nadie más viera su Sasuke bailando.

-Ya primo idiota dime de una vez porque sino corro y le digo todo a Sasuke.

Naruto resopló aburrido y comenzó a contarle todo lo que les había pasado desde que ella se marcho de su pueblo.

Se sentía muy nervioso, por alguna razón solo había varones sentados encima de cojines en forma de medialuna. No sabía lo que esperaban, cuando termino de contarle todo a Karin esta le dio un buen golpe y le amenazo que si hacia sufrir a Sasuke le contaría toda la verdad. Una sirviente le guio hasta ahí y pues solo veía a la familia principal ni siquiera la señora Mikoto, ni a Karin ni a su hermano, entre otros también estaba Orochimaru-sama, algunas otras personas desconocidas que Itachi le menciono que eran de la familia Hyuga.

-Itachi, por favor dime qué pasa.

-Ya verás y te va gustar, aunque sé que no es correcto debo admitir que también me gusta.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Ya lo veras, solo digamos que fue secuestrado por mi madre

Naruto seguía sin entender, unas empleadas haciendo una reverencia ingresaron con sake y algunos bocadillos, él gustoso las tomo, no había tenido mucho tiempo de aprender las costumbres de la alta.

-Les damos la bienvenida a esta tarde-

Naruto se sorprendió de ver a Mikoto vestida hermosamente con un kimono de varias capas, la ultima se veía blanco con negro dándole un toque más serio con un peinado de moño solo con una diadema sencilla en una esquina de su cabeza, a pesar de ser muy serio debía admitir que se veía preciosa; a su lado una mujer muy pálida y de ojos perlas con el cabello negro azulado también hacia una ligera reverencia.

-Su esposa aun es muy hermosa Hiashi-sama- el aludido sonrió orgulloso- también la suya Uchiha-sama, su piel sigue tan hermosa y delicada como cuando bailo en su fiesta de compromiso.

El Uchiha sorno también orgullos, admitía que siempre se había sentido así y a pesar de que su boda fue un acuerdo dentro del clan, siempre había sentido cariño por ella, a l ves que respeto y admiración por su belleza.

Las damas se hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos y de de los pasillos izquierdo y derecho salieron Deidara, Karin, Hinata.

Naruto casi no pudo aguantar el reír, sabía que su hermano odiaba eso, pero en cambio veía a Itachi como si estuviera perdido en algún lugar; no lo había notado, Deidara tenía un kimono de apariencia costosa, de varias capas y con mangas amplias, de color blanco con el motivo del cielo, lo cual resaltaba sus ojo azules.

Naruto sonrió, nunca había visto a su hermano tan bello, su cabello estaba adornado con diademas doradas que le caían graciosamente.

Después admiró a Hinata que tenía una hermoso kimono rosa pálido con un moño adornado con flores de Sakura, sus cabellos caían sueltos por completo. Y se notaba que aquello era del agrado de su prometido, pues este la miraba fascinado a pesar de mantener la perfecta postura seria de todo Hyuga.

Karin llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con motivo de rosas rojas con un obi rojo y un moño del cual se desprendían mechones, admitía que suprima también era hermosa, se parecía mucho a su madre.

La música comenzó y ellos comenzaron danzar: desplazándose por la estancia llevando a los varones a un mundo de sensaciones placenteras, de hermosura, de belleza absoluta.

El mismo se dejaba llevar por ella, sacaron los abanicos y comenzaron a lanzarlos cayendo en su manos con gracia, de pronto la música paro y ellos se hicieron a un lado, dejando que alguien entrara, todos enmudecieron ante la belleza que entraba.

Las luces bajaron y el ambiente se hizo expectante. Sasuke entraba suavemente con sus manos en su sombrilla. Llevaba un kimono negro como sus ojos con detalles en plata, era de mangas más amplias que cualquiera; un obi muy ajustado que caía por detrás formando su figura, este también era plata; sus cabello estaban llevados hacia atrás con adornos en plata que resaltaban en su cabellera oscura con sus típicos mechones cayendo en el rostro, pero este fue cubierto por la sombrilla tradicional que llevaba, quedando inclinado.

La música empezó y poco a poco se fue levantando aun cubriendo su rostro; la sombrilla poco a poco giraba para adquirir velocidad, esta dio vueltas por el aire hasta que Sasuke paro y la dejo en el suelo junto sus manos comenzando caminar por la estancia con gracia. En su rostro reflejaba el sentimiento de la muisca, transmitiéndoles a todos el dolor de esta, todos estaban esperando ver que sucedía. Después sus movimientos adquirieron más fuerza dando vueltas y contorneando con disimulo su cuerpo; la gracia y el estilizado cuidado de cada uno de sus movimientos sacaban suspiros de parte de todos, de su obi saco sus abanicos los cuales comenzó a lanzar y caer en sus manos; los movió, jugó con ellos abriéndolos y cerrándolos, juntándolos, haciéndolos girar, hipnotizando todo ser vivo que estuviera ahí; la música finalizaba y el de nuevo tenía su sombrilla en sus manos y con el culminen de la música termino en la misma posición en la que empezó.

Naruto estaba extasiado si antes sentía que podía enamorarse de Sasuke, ahora estaba seguro que lo estaba, cada movimiento lo envolvía de una magia especial y lo transportaba a otra dimensión, lo había hipnotizado.

-Hey deja de babear, que es mi hermanito- le golpeo en el hombro, Itachi.

-lo siento es solo que... Se ve tan hermoso y su baile fue…

¡Excelente!, gritaron los hombres presentes quienes también habían sido cautivados por los movimientos del pelinegro, eso hizo volver a la realidad a Naruto, molestándose por no ser el único.

-Sasuke-kun, es un honor que esté usando mi regalo- Naruto observo a aquel hombre de cabello largo y rasgos parecidos a los de una serpiente, el general Orochimaru.

"¿su regalo?"

-El honor es para mí, Orochimaru-sama –

Sasuke fingió respeto, sabía que si no lo hacia su padre pondría el grito en el cielo, aun así debía aceptar que le debía sus habilidades en pelea al general.

Sasuke saludo a los presentes y se retiro, el rubio lo siguió corriendo sin prestar atención.

-Hey, Sasuke, espera…

Lo observo detenerse y sonrió animado

-¿Qué quieres? Debo cambiarme de ropa para poder comer al fin- refunfuño dándole la espalda.

Pero Naruto se acerco el rascando su nuca algo nervioso; cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía su corazón acelerarse.

-Sasuke, yo no conozco bien tus gustos, pero quiero felicitarte por el baile, se noto que lo disfrutaste tanto, estabas concentrado en la música, casi parecía…

-Lo odio

Naruto se quedo estático

-Si me conocieras mejor sabrías que odio bailar, es estúpido y me siento como un objeto a la venta, así que ahora me largo y ya déjame en paz, dobe.

Aun sin voltear comenzó a caminar y el rubio de nuevo quedaba con ese punzada en su pecho , cada vez se le hacía imposible soportar sus desprecios, no pedía una respuesta apasionada o cariñosa pero aunque sea le diera un suave beso o una sonrisa por ahora estaría bien.

-Lo lamento, creo que te di falsas esperanzas

Naruto volteo, era Itachi.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sinceramente creo que lo tuyo con mi hermano no va funcionar. Ni siquiera tienen química….- podría sonar frío pero Itachi quería evitarle más sufrimiento porque si su hermanito llegaba a irse con Gaara no quería ver sufrir tanto a Naruto, le había tomado cierto cariño de hermano.

-Que sabes tú, yo no me rendiré y ten por seguro que Sasuke se enamorará de mi.

-Soy su hermano y he vivido con el por 17 años ¿no te parece que lo conozco bien?

Naruto se quedó callado ante eso

-el parecía que disfrutaba el baile

-Y lo hace

Naruto lo miro sin entender

-A el le gustaba bailar desde pequeño pues se le dan bien las actividades físicas como la pelea con espada o el baile; tiene mucha gracia y agilidad, por ello cuando le dieron clases le gusto mucho, además que madre siempre estaba ahí. Gracias a sui destreza fue que padre le di un halago, Sasu no podía ser más feliz.

-entonces

-bueno, descubrió que el halago era solo porque quería presumirlo ante sus amigos y ante los solteros.

Naruto ahora entendía las palabras, Sasuke odiaba que lo usaran como mercancía.

-Yo no lo veo así, yo…

-No me lo digas a mí…- dijo con simpleza

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Bueno eres tú o Orochimaru, realmente no quiero que se case con ese vejestorio

Naruto rio

-¿a qué se refería con regalo?

Itachi giro su vista un tanto nervioso- bueno el kimono que llevaba era regalo de Orochimaru, digamos que conoce sus gustos.

Naruto mordió su labio inferior. No le agradaba nada de eso, con decisión volvió al salón

-Vaya Orochimaru -sam parece que usted tiene la gracia de Sasuke, es tan hermoso

-Es una joya. Aun es un jovencito, pero llegará a ser un doncel hermoso.

-Les pediría que se guarden sus comentarios sobre mi prometido- intervino Naruto mirándolos desafiantes.

-No veo el porqué; no estamos haciendo ningún comentario que dañe la dignidad de Sasuke-kun o de su familia ¿verdad Fugaku?

El Padre de Sasuke tratando de mantener la máscara de tranquilidad que todo Uchiha portaba asintió.

-Aun así tengo el derecho de pedírselo pues soy su prometido oficial

-¿prometido? Lo dudo mucho. A lo mucho debes ser un pretendiente que no sabe cuando renunciar, no vi que Sasuke-kun te haga mucha caso

Los hombres de la estancia rieron ante el comentario del general, quien con una arrogante y afilada mirada comento

-No mereces tremendo doncel, ni siquiera conoces sus gustos, seguramente…

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, no podía repelerle. Era cierto, quizá para Sasuke solo era alguien que no sabía cuando rendirse pues este siempre lo rechazaba.

-Lamento mucho informarle, Orochimaru-sama, que mi hermano menor ya está comprometido con este joven y que en un par de mese se anunciara el compromiso ante la sociedad.

Los murmullos se hacían audible, la mayoría de los nobles presentes no tenían idea de quién era el rubio, otros hasta pensaban que era solo alguien que se había hecho pasar por descendiente de la noble familia Namikaze.

-¡esto tiene que ser broma! ¿Cómo se te ocurre comprometer a tu hijo con este escuincle? ¡Yo te pedí su mano hace años! – grito escandalizado, Orochimaru.

Algunos partidarios y lambe botas también se pararon; Fugaku se levanto arrastrando el orgullo que le quedaba.

-Siento mucho tener que declinar a su generosa oferta, Orochimaru-sama, señores. Sasuke está comprometido con este joven y espero que le deseen suerte en su futuro matrimonio.

Los Hyuga solo permanecían sentados en apoyo silencioso a los Uchiha.

-¡Esta demente! ¡Este joven solo quiere apoderarse de tu buen apellido!

Aquellas murmuraciones comenzaban a sacar de quicio al rubio.

-Maldito arribistas ¿Cuándo te ofreció este joven por tu hijo?

Todos observaron el aura siniestra de Orochimaru, cosas así eran comunes en la alta sociedad pero no se decían en público.

-Seamos sinceros, tu estas vendiendo a tu hijo al mejor postor ¿Cuándo quieres para que sea mío?

-¡No le permito!

-Yo no se lo permito

El rubio se abalanzo en un fuerte puñete al rostro blanquecino del general. Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos con la mirada enrojecida y aquella extraña aura asesina que destilaba aquel rubio.

-¡La familia Uchiha pagara caro el haberme ofrecido a Sasuke y entregárselo a otro!- bramo reponiéndose

La guardia del general se alistaba para defender el honor de este.

-Sasuke no es ninguna mercancía. El es especial en todos los sentidos, y será mi compañero

-Vamos, muchacho, que solo esta caliente por su cuerpo

-No se lo permito, ni sea atreva hablar de él como si fuera algo mercantil. Yo no lo estoy comprando…

No podía conti8naru más. Sí, él lo amaba peor Sasuke no, entonces también era igual este sujeto que lo reclamaba para sí.

-Por favor, a todos los presentes, den se cuanta que se están comportando como salvajes y no como lo que somos, nobles. Algunos más que otros- cometo Hiashi observando con aquellos perturbantes ojos perla Orochimaru.

El general supo que se referían a él pues en un pasado no fue más que una persona de clase media.

-Pues es una pena que todo ustedes no sean más que recuerdos del pasado…

Aquello dolió a Fugaku y Hiashi pues era cierto, ya no tenían tanto poder como s en sus eras doradas, donde incluso ejercito propi comandaban sus familias.

-No olvidare esta ofensa Fugaku, tenlo pro seguro. Ni a usted joven Namikaze, créame que no olvidare esto por más años que pasen se lo devolveré.

Sin decir más Orochimaru se retiro seguido por su escolta personal. Los invitados comenzaron despedirse y retirarse pero antes que alguien más apareciera todos se enteraron que el líder del clan en verdad ya estaba enfermo pues se desplomó frente a todos.

-¿Cómo está, Itachi?-pregunto Sasuke vestido de una forma más sencilla- Karin me conto que Orochimaru amenazo a la familia porque quería desposarme pero…

-Sasuke- interrumpió, Naruto acercándose- tu no te preocupes, pronto serás mi familia y no dejare que algo les suceda a ustedes, si es necesario contratar servicio para que cuide pues así será.

-Dobe, por favor déjame en paz ahora. Necesito ver a mi padre… esto es mi culpa

El rubio nuca había visto tan preocupado al azabache, aquello le hacía sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho.

-Cálmate, hermanito, padre estará bien, por ahora el médico lo está examinado, madre y Chiyo-oba-sama están con él.

-La amenazas del general son de cuidado ¿Qué haremos? Nunca pensé que romper no aceptar casarme con él podría perjudicarnos tanto. Quizá debería...

-¡No!

Sasuke do un respingo al escuchar aquella voz tan grave, parecía casi como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-Ni siquiera pienses en ir con general a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

El solo pensar que Sasuke escogiera al general le enfermaba, simplemente el solo imaginárselo le daba ganas de retorcer el cuello del general Orochimaru.

-Oyeme yo no tengo porque obedcerte

-Claro que si! Tu no puedes casarte con alguien más que no sea yo!

-Dobe!

-Cálmense ambos. Sasuke por favor compórtate

-Hermano..

-padre debe estar escuchando sus gritos, no lo alteres por hoy ¿sí?

Sasuke dejo que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro enfurecido.

-No se preocupe joven- El líder de los Hyuga se acerco a los hermanos- saben que nosotros siempre seremos sus aliados; aun así no creo que el general Orochimaru tome alguna represalia directa, después de todo la familia Uchiha es muy respetada y si se viera algo así los nobles quitaríamos nuestro voto de confianza. Antes que nada el general es político. Usted puede ser una belleza pero no creo que por ello el general tire a la borda sus planes políticos.

-Mi tío tiene razón, Sasuke, tampoco sea tan engreído.

Aquello le saco una sonrisa al azabache lo cual tranquilizó a su hermano mayor.

El médico salió de la habitación e invitó a que sus hijos y Naruto ingresaran a verlo.

-Padre...

-Sasuke Itachi… qué bueno que estén bien…

-Nosotros deberíamos decir eso...

-El general Orochimaru es político pero definitivamente es una persona de cuidado cuando se le ofende. Quizá no tome represalia de forma directa pero si de forma indirecta.

-padre, si ya me había comprometido con Orochimaru ¿Por qué también lo hizo con Naruto?

-creo que Naruto es lo mejor para ti y espero no equivocarme

El rubio se sintió elogiado como nunca.

-No se arrepentirá, le juro que cuidaré de su familia como si fuera mía y a Sasuke nunca le faltará nada.

-Espero que así sea.

Fugaku se retorcía un poco por el dolor en su cabeza y pecho.

-Descansa...

-Itachi manda a llamar a tu tío Obito y su esposo, necesito que Kakashi nos ayude a cuidar la hacienda; pídeles a los guardias que tengamos que vigilen bien la casa.

-Fugaku-sama, esto fue mi culpa quizá debí esperar un momento más indicado para expresar mi compromiso con Sasuke

-Quizá- coincidió Fugaku

-Así que permítame ayudarles con ellos. Voy a pedir que una cuadrilla de hombres venga para ayudar a vigilar la casa y mandaré otra a la hacienda Uchiha.

-¿cuentas con tantos hombres?

-Pues si... la verdad es que incluso podría llamar a mi padrino y pedirle apoyo militar

Esto sorprendió a toda la familia.

-¿Quién es su padrino? que yo sepa el general Orochimaru es ahora uno de los más populares y poderosos de la región... a no ser...

-El general Orochimaru cuenta con mucho apoyo económico por familias como la suya pero mi padrino cuenta con apoyo sincero de su gente, de sus tierras, gente que de verdad lo admira y al que él ha entrenado personalmente. Y saben todo par las próximas elecciones…

-Entonces tu padrino es...- murmuro sorprendido el azabache

-Jiraiya

Los ojos de los Uchiha se abrieron en sorpresa, pronto la sonrisa en el rostro de Fugaku se ensancho, si bien no era partidario se sentía mejor sabiendo que sus tierras y propiedades estarían seguras.

-Gracias joven, pero creo que será suficiente con la gente de su hacienda. Aunque ¿no dejaría eso un poco desprotegida sus tierras? Usted tiene muchas propiedades...

-está bien, todas tienen su propia guardia en la hacienda principal tenemos muchos varones entrenados, dos clanes completos dedicados solo para proteger las tierras.

Sasuke por primera vez se sintió intimidado; había sido un trato tan horizontal que no podía imaginarse al dobe con tremenda cantidad de bienes, dinero y hombres a su disposición. La vedad es que nunca se había percatado de ese tipo de cosas. Incluso en su caso, sabía que era de renombre pero ahora es que se daba cuenta de cuánto pesaba aquello, y de cuánto daño Naruto podría hacerles si tan solo les quitaba su protección. En conclusión, estaba en las manos del rubio.

Sasuke temía por su familia, irse con Gaara sería arriesgado y deshonroso. Antes no tendría mucha importancia pero con tremenda amenaza y más al darse cuenta lo poderoso que era su prometido, su piel se erizaba de miedo al pensar en este tomando represalias por dejarlo en ridículo al no casarse ¿Qué hacer ahora?

-Así que aquí estas, primo bastardo

Sasuke sintió que todo tenía solución en esos momentos, so era el propio rubio quien rompía su compromiso antes de que él se fugara con Gaara todo terminaría bien para su familia y más si el rubio se involucraba con alguien del propio clan.

- regresaste copia barata- dijo en modo de saludo

-Hey que cariñosos, esta también es mi casa después de todo soy un Uchiha ¿no?

-Pues todos nos preguntamos si no te cambiaron al nacer

-Pero tengo todo los de los Uchiha, cabello negro y piel clara

-¿clara? Pareces crudo….- se burlo con molestia

-¿quién es él?

-El es…

-Soy Naruto Namikaze

-Oh él es tu prometido….

-Yo soy Sai Uchiha, ummmm pero sí parece interesante…- murmuro mas para si

Naruto dio una ligera reverencia, era claro que er aun doncel por las facciones delicadas y el cuerpo menudo, además de tener un hermoso cabello negro como todo Uchiha.

Sasuke observaba como Naruto se quedaba examinado a Sai, hizo caso omiso a esa sensación extraña de repentino odio a Sai

-¿Por qué no se conocen mejor?- Sasuke jalo a Naruto y le puso frente y muy cerca de Sai que Naruto podía incluso oler el aroma de este, que admitía era muy agradable

-¿Qué haces bastardo?

-hey, Sai, ¿por qué no empiezas tu búsqueda prometido desde ahora?

-Bastardo sabes que a mí me falta un año para eso

-A mi me presentaron a mi primer pretendiente cuando tena 11 años así que no molestes

Esa información molesto a Naruto y mucho

-¿a los 11? Que Gaara no se te había declarado….- Sai observo la mirada asesina de su primo – es decir claro y tu le rechazaste, bueno teníamos 8 años era normal

-¿Quién es Gaara?- pregunto fastidiado el Namikaze

-el es…- pidió ayuda silenciosa a Sai

-El era un chico muy feo, uno de nuestros antiguos sirvientes, pero bueno después piso tierra y se caso con la otra empelada

Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente por tan estúpida mentira

-Bueno... entonces está bien- sonrió satisfecho

Ambos Uchiha pensaron "idiota, si Gaara es muy guapo...", controlando sus hormonas, Sasuke levanto la compostura

-Bien Sai, nunca he hecho algo por ti y ahora lo hare, sé que mi padre no te ha prestado atención para buscarte un esposo pero ya que Itachi ahora está ocupado y nuestro tío Obito está en su luna de miel, yo me hare cargo de ello.

Se paro enfrente de Naru- Namikaze Naruto te entrego a Sai y tiene permiso de la familia Uchiha para visitarlo llevarlo de paseo y todo lo demás pero no le pongas un dedo encima. Con suerte y pronto podríamos anunciar matrimonio ¿no creen?

Y con una sonrisa burlona camino con elegancia hacia la mansión

Los otros dos estaban tan sorprendidos que cuando se dieron cuenta solo estaban ellos dos en aquel enorme jardín ¿Y ahora qué?

Al día siguiente:

-joven Sasuke- una de sus sirvientas lo llamaba

El azabache algo molesto por interrumpir su interesante lectura volteo

-¿Qué sucede?

-El joven Namikaze está afuera y…

Sasuke resopló pensó que ya se había encargado de ese asunto dejándolo con Sai

-Hazlo pasar, si no padre pondrá en el grito en el cielo, ese tipo nunca se rinde conmigo- por alguna razón eso hacía que su orgullo se hinchara enormemente "después de todo no soy fácil de olvidar"

-Pero el joven Naruto no lo busca a usted- comentó con nerviosismo la sirvienta.

Sasuke que no prestaba mucha atención, por fin se digno a dejar se libro a un lado y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

- él pregunto por el joven Sai- comento nerviosa

El chico frunció el ceño aun mas, asustando a la sirvienta, hizo caso omiso a ese sentimiento nada agradable que se anidaba dentro de él; prefirió pensar en que pareciera que su plan daba resultado y el rubio dejaba de perseguirlo.

-Bien, dile que pase, tráelo hasta aquí y luego busca a Sai; creo que esta en el salón de pintura.

La muchacha algo aliviada y extrañada por la actitud de su amo salió.

Por su parte el azabache se acomodó en el mueble, casi recostado, no supo porque pero sus manos alisaban sus cabellos peinándolos rápidamente, se ruborizo ante ello y dejo de hacerlo .

-Pedí ver a Sai no a ti- comentó el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante

-Akane lo llamara

La muchacha asintió y subió por las escaleras buscando al otro chico.

-Es extraño que tú me recibas… cuando estuvimos saliendo te tenían que llamar varias veces para hacerte bajar.

El rubio de cierta forma se sentía complacido, ayer Itachi le había aconsejado que lo tratara como igual y se hiciera su amigo, pero también podría intentar sacarle celos; haciendo como si ya no le importase, después de todo le dijo que una de las debilidades de Sasuke era su orgullo y ego.

-Solo da la casualidad que los únicos que están en esta casa somos yo y Sai, mis padres salieron a visitar los Hyuga y e Itachi, bueno supongo que sabes con quien está ahora en algún lugar de esta ciudad

-Sí, están en mi casa, fue a visitar a Deidara- sonrió, pues aun no se acostumbraba ver como Deidara tomaba del brazo casi posesivamente a Itachi.

-¿Qué libro lees?

-El perfume- contesto con simplicidad

-¿te gusto mucho leer?

-Quisiera estudiar literatura en la universidad, o por lo menos tener algún estudio superior en literatura y redacción….pero aquí en Konoha es casi imposible... a no ser que vaya otra ciudad..- Sasuke se cayó, al notar que le podía decir parte de sus sueños a Naruto

Este sonreía y sentía un poco de culpa por intentar obligarlo a casarse con él.

-Vaya eso suena muy prometedor

-Que puedes saber, sabes que cállate y espera a tu cita

No pudo ocultar su evidente fastidio por esa idea

-Pues para que lo sepas he estudiado medicina- comentó con orgullo cerrando su ojos

Sasuke lo observo sorprendido

-Y ahora Shikamaru me está enseñando administración y esa cosa para mantener la hacienda

-No hablas en serio ¿ tu medico? Eres muy joven

-Pues tengo 20 y cerca de cumplir los 21, en realidad aun no lo termine

-¿y qué esperas eres libre? Eres varón y tienes dinero, puedes hacer lo que quieras

-justamente eso es lo que hago, quiero aprender a manejar la hacienda, hacerla crecer y los conocimientos que tengo sobre medicina usarlos en ella para ayudar, para enseñar, tengo una maestra llamada Tsunade quisiera llevarla a mi hacienda

-No creo que lo haga es una médica conocida, es asombroso que lo haya logrado.

-¿la has conocido?

-No la que se encarga de los donceles de esta familia es chiyo-obasama, quien es familia de…- recordó a su pelirrojo y se entristeció.

-¿pariente?

-da igual

-Bueno, supongo que tampoco dejan que te revisen un medico varón ¿no?

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente

-No, sino me dejen ni ver a uno como crees idiota….

-Bueno otro de mis sueños es casarme y tener hijos pronto- giro su vista en torno en Sasuke, realmente le encantaba cada cosa sobre él, su mirada se desvió lentamente una pierna sedosa y tersa totalmente blanca salía de la yukata casi tentándolo a hacer una locura, un fuerte calor en sus partes bajas lo abochorno.

Sasuke siguió su mirada dándose cuenta que mientras se ponía cómodo la yukata se le había subido, se ruborizo y se cubrió rápidamente

-Eres un pervertido quedaras bien con Sai, pero eso de los hijos tendrás que esperarlo, el también quiere estudiar, a menos que seas un bastardo y no lo dejes

-¿estudiar?

-Si idiota los donceles estudian y tienen sueños aparte de calentar la cama para sus maridos- grito enfurecido

Naruto escucho y lo siguió no quería que lo malinterpretara había preguntado eso solo porque estuvo distraído por controlar sus bajos instintos

-Hey Sasuke

-¡eres como todos los demás!

-Oye no me compares

- solo él es diferente

Naruto frunció el ceño y Sasuke se quedo quieto, paso saliva; sabía que el otro había escuchado felizmente y no le soltó el nombre

-¿a quién te refieres?

-Se refiere a Kakashi-san nuestro maestro, el tiene una mentalidad diferente y el nos enseño eso a mí a Sasuke - bastardo y a Itachi

-¿Dónde está el?

-Está casado con nuestro tío Óbito

Naruto no era tonto, esas palabras se escucharon en un tono que jamás le había escuchado el Uchiha ¿acaso se había enamorado de su maestro?

-No malinterpretes solo le tenemos admiración- corto el azabache al darse cuanta hacia donde se iban esos pensamientos

Naruto se relajo un poco pero había algo que lo inquietaba

-¿nos vamos?-intervino Sai

Y el rubio tuvo que recordar que parte del plan era bajarle los humos al azabache, así que con una sonrisa amable y animada:

-Ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien

- Sai llévate a nana, sino padre pegara el grito en el cielo

El azabache comenzó subir las escaleras sin prestarles mayor atención.

Eso realmente saco de sus casillas a Naruto que resoplo hastiado y tomo la mano de Sai encaminándose a la salida, Sai rio de forma burlona.

-Me llevo a tu noviecito, bastardito

Sai sabía bien que todo era parte para fastidiar a su primo y eso era lo mejor, no se llevaban mal pero nunca podía evitar caer en la tentación de molestar a Sasuke

Eso si que era el colmo ¡¿qué gran amor decía Naruto por tenerle eh?! Hacia una semana que se la pasaba ignorándolo y saliendo con Sai por todos lados, desde ferias, restaurantes, cenas románticas, salidas por el jardín. Museos y hasta al cine

Sasuke jalo sus cabellos y lanzo el libro que leía al otro lado del sofá, y no, no es que le diera celos era solo que sin Naruto no tenia excusa para salir y su padre estaba muy molesto porque no atraía la atención de Naruto por lo cual estaba castigado y no tenía permiso para salir si no era con Naruto o su hermano. Y maldición Itachi solo se la pasaba con Deidara y obviamente no iba a hacer mal tercio.

-¿Por qué tan triste hermanito?-hablando del hermano que lo abandono

-Estoy leyendo, así que déjame solo

-Pero que grosero- esa vocecita era obvio que le pertenecía a Deidara

Se obligo a recordar que su hermano gustaba de Deidara

-¿No será porque Naruto-kun está saliendo con Sai?

-como si me importara, Deidara dijiste que querías probar tus habilidades conmigo

Deidara sonrió al desafío

-Cuando quieras

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Lo siento hijo deberán esperar ya que estamos aquí todos, vamos a cenar.

-ya regresaron- comentó Sasuke, realmente prefería estar a solas porque si su madre estaba aquí significaba que su padre también

-¿y donde esta Naruto-kun?-preguntó con voz dulce Mikoto

-Saliendo con Sai –respondió con desgano el menor

-¿Por qué está saliendo con Sai? ¿Es tu prometido no?- las suaves facciones de la mujer se entristecieron

-por que tu hijo es un doncel tan inútil que ni siquiera puede mantener el interés de un varón en el y su primo ya le robo ello

Itachi mordió su labio inferior a ver que su hermanito agachaba la cabeza sabía que las palabras de su padre lo lastimaban más que nada, lo iba defender al ver que Sasuke iba explotar en cualquier momento, de por si ya esta tiritando de impotencia

-No es que no me atraiga Sasuke… yo solo decidí alejarnos porque no voy a forzar nadie ni tampoco quiero lastimar a Sasuke con mi presencia, el no es ningún inútil vale mucho mas de todo lo que yo pueda ofrecerle- la voz del rubio atrajo la atención de todos

Sasuke sintió que una corriente y un agradable calor se instauraba en su interior

-Señor Namikaze ¿a qué juega? Si usted quería salir con Sai primero debió hablar conmigo, yo soy su apoderado, y tampoco puede dejar a Sasuke así como así, ofende nuestra familia ¿Cómo cree que quedara Sasuke ante los demás? ¿Tiene idea de lo que pensaran sobre mi familia? Usted no sabe nada.

-Ya basta padre- reclamo Sasuke- después de todo Namikaze nos está protegiendo del general ¿no?

-¡ Tú cállate que no tienes ningún derecho a hablar!

-Padre no te permitiré hablarle así a Sasuke

-tú también cállate que bastantes decepciones he tenido contigo – La voz de Fugaku era intimidadora y sabía en que punto atacar a cada uno- Itachi, tú eras mi heredero y mi orgullo pero por tonterías te echaste a perder y ahora solo eres una carga hasta que no retomes lo que eras tampoco puedes decidir ni por ti ni por tu hermano

Naruto y Deidara se miraban mutuamente, nunca habían tenido un padre así que no sabían si realmente eso estaba bien. No podrían compara porque si lo hacían entonces Fugaku realmente era un padre, porque no desamparó sus hijos como lo hizo el de ellos

-Sai

-Tío, yo no soy tu hijo

-No, pero perteneces a esta familia y haces lo que te digo

Sai solo agacho la mirada también tiritando de impotencia, su tío tenía razón después de todo ellos habían cuidado de él desde pequeño; no tenía nada más que decir.

-Señor Uchiha quisiera hablar con usted...

-Sera para más tarde primero hablare con mis hijos y si Sai contigo también. Namikaze, Deidara discúlpennos pueden pasar a cenar con Mikoto

Mikoto asintió un poco nerviosa y tiritando de miedo; Fugaku jamás le había gritado ni golpeado pero aun así siempre temblaba cuando lo escuchaba gritarles a sus hijos

Los tres Uchiha se quedaron parados frente a Fugaku quien los observaba severamente

-Primero que nada Itachi, se que las cosa van bien con Deidara ¿no es así?

-Si padre va bien

-Entonces apresúrate y pídele matrimonio

Itachi alzo su cabeza, estaba decidido

-Claro que lo haré

Fugaku sonrió con complacencia

-pero no ahora- respondió decidido dándole valor a Sasuke y Sai- estoy enamorado de él, por lo que no quiero ser un mantenido, quiero que viva aquí en la casa principal con nosotros. Si es que nos casamos quiero ser yo el que lo proteja ese es el deber de un esposo ¿no es así?

Fugaku no podía contradecir aquello.

-Sabes que no tenemos dinero ahora pero cuando Sasuke se case con Naruto

-No padre, no permitiré que Sasuke se sacrifique, yo volveré a retomar mis responsabilidades como heredero, lamento haberlas abandonado, se que usted está enfermo para viajar a las haciendas porque estas han quedado abandonadas y solo sobrevivimos de nuestro poco comercio pero ni siquiera vendemos lo que nosotros producimos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Padre, deme otra oportunidad, usted me dio una carrera déjeme utilizar mis conocimientos y los aliados que hice mientras estuve en la milicia

-Tú te alejaste de todos tus contactos.

-es cierto pero puedo recuperarlos, juro padre que restaurare el poder de nuestra familia.

-para eso hace falta inversión del dinero que no tenemos

-Yo lo conseguiré

-tenemos muchas deudas es necesario que te cases con Deidara

-Quiero hacerlo pero no antes de que nuestra familia se recupere

-Entonces será Sasuke quién se case con Naruto pronto.

-escúchame Sasuke ya te he aguantado muchos años que desprecies tus compromisos, bueno eras un niño lo podía entender pero ya eres adulto ¿escuchas a tu hermano? ¿Dejaras que cargue solo con toda la responsabilidad?

-Padre yo podría ayudarlo, yo podría ir con Itachi a la hacienda y...

-¿y qué? Tú solo sirves para lo que sirven tofos los donceles y doncellas, complacer a un varón

Eso afecto tanto a Sasuke como a Sai

-Y tu Sai no te atrevas quitarle la atención de Naruto a tu primo ¿entendiste?

-en realidad

-¿entendiste? ¿O tus pinturas y todo el dinero que gastas en tu arte quedaran anulados?

-Usted no puede

-No tienes derecho a tu dinero hasta que te cases con alguien de provecho

-No le permito que le hable de esa forma

-Itachi, tu eres el varón, mi primogénito, tú tienes mi permiso para hacerlo; te daré por última vez mi voto de confianza tampoco quisiera que todas nuestras posesiones quedaran en manos de los futuros esposos de tu hermano y de tu primo. Ya tuve suficiente con Obito ¡¿Por qué nacen tantos donceles y doncellas en esta familia?!

-Padre...

-Hablaras con Deidara quiero que queden comprometidos al menos y de ahí tienes permiso para poner en práctica tus planes

-Quisiera pedirle algo

-¿Qué?

-No case a Sasuke o a Sai hasta que yo haya hecho todo esto.

-Lo siento, eso no lo puedo permitir

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en que Sasuke se case- le pidió perdón con la mirada a su hermanito, pero no ahora. Yo voy a necesitar su ayuda ya que Taka confían más en él que en .mí

-eso malditos burgueses

-Pero dependemos de ellos pro ahora ¿no padre?- le dijo con cinismo, Sasuke

-¡Tu mocoso insolente! escúchame bien! Te vas casar con Naruto! El nos ha brindado protección tu hermano no podrá poner en práctica lo que planea sin la ayuda de Namikaze y si lo ofendes nos ira peor, mas aun teniendo a Orochimaru con aires de venganza ¡¿entiendes en el problema en el que estamos?!

-Yo no sé…

-¿entiendes que si quisiera Namikaze nos puede hundir? Ya dependemos de él , nos ha dado su palabra de que cuando se comprometan oficialmente nos saldrá toda nuestra deuda … ¡ sin su ayuda no haremos nada por más que tu hermano se esfuerce y lo sabes bien..! Y no quería decírselos pero Namikaze ya nos está alimentando por así decirlo

-Padre...

-Es solo que hubo problemas en la hacienda así que él lo pago todo, los honorarios de su contador, Itachi, sabes bien quien los paga ¿no?

-Si ya sé padre que el haber descubierto quien nos estafaba el poder recobrar el control de la hacienda, todo se lo debemos Naruto…

-Tienes hasta mañana, si tú no te casas con Naruto entonces lo hará Sai,

-Oiga yo ni siquiera tengo la edad

-Pero te pues comprometer, y luego ya veremos…. No podemos dejar ir a Naruto, si Sasuke quiere desperdiciar la oportunidad de alguna manera y para que no m se moleste Sai se casara con él. Y tu Sasuke, olvídate de todo lo que te dábamos y te casare con cualquier cincuentón que quiera.

-De todos modos me obligara a casarme…. ¿y dice que quiere lo mejor para mí? ¿Eh?

-necesitas, ambos- refiriéndose a Sai- necesitan alguien que cuide de ustedes ni Itachi ni yo estaremos siempre a su lado, yo moriré e Itachi hará su familia ¿lo entienden?

Itachi capto lógica en todo ello, pero no quería que Sasuke se casase por compromiso, en realidad le agradaba mucho Naruto como esposo de su hermanito pero no quería que Naruto lo viera como si hubiera comprado a Sasuke, y por su primo pues también quería encontrarle alguien bueno.

-Bueno ya pueden retirarse y díganle por favor a Naruto-kun que me disculpe, hablaré con el mañana ahora quiero descansar.

Los tres hicieron una reverencia y salieron cada uno meditando su situación, cada pensando lo mejor para ellos mismo y para las personas que querían.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias todos! sehh Orochi les dio una amenaza y bueno ya veremos si en algún momento la cumple. Debo agradecer a una amiga que no lee yaoi pero igual me ayudo proque me regalo pro navidad un peluche de Sasuke! el cual me motivo como no tienen idea! imagínense ahora puedo dormir con Sasuke ahh genial. eso me reanimo después del capitulo naruhina de kishi... maldito .. en fin esperemos que todo sea amistad y trolee como siempre..Y lo que quiero saber ¿ donde krj esta Sasuke Orochi y taka? ¿y los kage?en fin nos vemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de autora: Hi! esta vez si cumplí mi palabra, prometí actu seguida y aqui esta! espero que les guste este capi! reviews!

* * *

Sasuke observaba el cielo estrellado, meditando su situación. Pensando en Naruto, lo aceptaba era guapo y joven y tendrían unos hijos hermosos "¿pero qué rayos pienso? Yo no tendré hijos con ese idiota", el amaba a Gaara y no podía renunciar a él, tenía una promesa y que le perdonara Itachi, su padre, su madre, Sai y todo su dinastía pero se iría con él; haría su propia vida lejos de ser un Uchiha. Sí, era egoísta pero él no se caracterizaba precisamente por ayudar a los demás como Itachi, pensándolo bien había sido mejor que Itachi sea el varón primogénito, el tenía madera para eso.

Sonrió, quería mucho a Itachi y era feliz viéndolo feliz.

Sintió una persona parada a su lado su molestia volvió.

-¿es tan difícil pedir 2 minutos de paz?

Sasuke yo...

-No, tu escucha no creas que tienes poder sobre mi solo porque tienes un acuerdo comercial con mi padre

Eso fue la gota que derramo la gran paciencia de Naruto, porque le había aguantado todo pero ya estaba harto.

Tomo fuertemente de un brazo a Sasuke y con el otro lo jalo de la cintura apegando sus cuerpos sintiendo el aroma natural de Sasuke, deleitándose con él.

-Hey suéltame dobe, no te tomes atributos

-Soy tu prometido ¿no? Y según tu me tomo atribuciones ¿acaso te he obligado a hacer algo que no quieras? No, eh sido un idiota, después de todo tengo un acuerdo con tu padre.

Sasuke lo miraba un tanto asustado y sorprendido, nunca lo había visto tan molesto ni tan posesivo, siempre con esa boba sonrisa.

Se removió entre los brazos de Naruto pero este apretó el agarre y choco fuertemente sus labios con los del Uchiha, este se revolvía tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero Naruto mordió un labio abriendo la boca del otro por el dolor y metió su lengua saboreando su interior, se perdió en el momento; su corazón se acelero, al sentirlo tan cerca. Perdido en la fantasía no se dio cuenta que Sasuke no lo disfrutaba en lo absoluto, y este aprovechando que se veía distraído se soltó una mano dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

-¡Te dije que no me toques!

- Solo quería besarte porque estamos comprometidos

- ¡ y luego dices que no soy un premio que quieres comprar

-Joder no seas tan engreído Sasuke-teme

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Bastardo, teme ¿Cuál de los dos quieres? Te he soportado todo pero ya estoy cansado' tebayo ¡eres peor que Deidara cuando tenía seis años! ¡Y luego dicen que yo soy un inmaduro!

-¡ tú eres un inmaduro, lo has tenido todo y ahora estas encaprichado ¡eres un mocoso al que lo han mimado siempre!

Naruto rápidamente lo giro y lo estampó contra una pared

-No te atrevas a decir algo así.

Sasuke sentía la respiración del rubio la cual erizaba los vellos de su cuello; además la fuerza brutal con la que lo aplastaba comenzaba inquietarlo

- Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que no hables, mocoso malcriado ¡¿t crees que has sufrido? ¿No eres el único doncel de tu clase que pasa por esto no? No creo ser el mejor hombre del mundo pero creo que merezco algo de consideración…

Naruto sintió su interior arder en rabia.

-Solo te diré algo. No tienes idea de lo que es no saber cómo vas conseguir dinero al día siguiente. Siempre has vivido en este palacio, consentido por todos ¿y te haces un drama? "ohh pobre Sasuke, eso es lo que quieres que te digan ¡reina del drama!

Sasuke finalmente se soltó y comenzaba a acariciarse las muñecas, aquello sin duda le dejaría marca pero por alguna razón no estaba molesto. Salvo por el hecho de que le habían llamado "reina del drama"

-¡maldito dobe ¿Cuál reina del drama? ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí vivir tratando de ser el mejor y que mi padre no me mire? Que solo me trate como mercancía

-Sasuke…

El rostro desencajado de Naruto le advirtió que algo pasaba, se sorprendió cuando toco su rostro ¡estaba dejándose ver llorando! aquel debilidad no era propia ni de una duma en los Uchiha.

-Sasuke... yo

Naruto se sentía pésimo ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Seguro lo había asustado pero que le hablara de esa forma y que le recriminara como si fuera cualquier otro tipo que no ha pasado hambre había sido demasiado.

Se acerco al azabache, quien estaba sorprendido, tratando de secar sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir. El rubio se acerco y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio una mejilla. Sasuke rápidamente golpeo aquella mano y salió corriendo sintiéndose el ser más cobarde e inútil del mundo.

-Pensé que ya no irías a verlo después de todas las cosas que le dijiste ayer- Deidara aún con ropa de dormir se sentó a su lado.

-¡lo sé! ¡Sé que fui un imbécil por decirle aquellas cosas!

-Lo fuiste, sabes que él no puede entenderte porque es un señorito de sociedad y piensa que tú también lo eres.

-¡Pero no lo soy´ tebayo!

El rubio hacía muecas de desesperación mientras jaloneaba sus cabellos.

-¡seguro y me odia! ¡Lo hice llorar! ¡¿Sabes lo que es ver llorara Sasuke?! Me dolió mucho verlo así y más aun ser yo quien hizo que se pusiera así.

-Creo que Sasuke tiene razón y eres un dobe, hermano. Además es muy temprano ¿no crees?

-No importa necesito hablar con Fugaku, debemos formalizar la situación, además no quiero que trate así a Sasuke.

-Bueno no sabemos, nunca tuvimos padre

-De igual manera. Además parece que hay planes para la hacienda Uchiha, mesecito conversarlo con Fugaku y de ahí disculparme con él y Sasuke por haberle hecho llorar.

Le habían indicado que Fugaku lo esperaba en su despacho.

-¿Naruto?

Su suerte no estaba de su lado o sino que demonios hacia encontrándose tan temprano con Sasuke vestido de aquella manera. Planeaba primero hablar con Fugaku y luego plantearse bien una forma de disculparse. Volteo su mirada algo dentro de él hizo corto circuito; Sasuke solo tenía una yukata ligera y casi tranparente como pijama, las mejillas de ambos se colorearon.

No pudo evitar que su vista recorriera el fino cuello que dejaba ver, las piel blanca y lechosa que dejaba entrever; así como sus pezones que hacían pequeños bultitos en la yukata; sus ojos fueron más abajo y trago grueso; podía apreciar su cintura enmarcada por el cinto de la yukata, y sus piernas bien torneadas se apreciaban por que la tela se apegaba a ellas. Las imágenes de algunos sueños que tuvo desfilaron por su mente tentándolo a hacer cosa que no debía. Pronto el haori que tenia puesto encima cubrió todo el cuerpo.

-Deja tus sueños eróticos para la noche- Sasuke hizo una mueca de molestia pero no pudo contener que sus mejillas se colorearan al recordar las palabras de Naruto sobre lo que quería con él.

-¿quién te dice que he tenido sueños eróticos contigo?

Sasuke le miró amenazante.

-¿me dirás que no los has tenido?

-Claro que no- respondió "soy un verdadero mentiroso pero ni modo que le diga "si sabes que sueño que te tengo todas las noches de mil formas posibles"- pero si he tenido otro tipo de sueños

La mirada cielo de Naruto se torno tierna y llena de amor haciendo estremecer a Sasuke

-He soñado contigo teniendo una hermosa pancita, llevando a nuestros hijos, queriéndolos, y también he soñado que los cargas y les susurras palabras de amor y aliento, tú eres tan valioso y no lo entiendes, eres un milagro. Eres único e irremplazable.

Sasuke no demostró que distintos sentimientos se anudaban dentro de sí, haciendo presión en su corazón.

-Párale a lo cursi, dobe, no necesito consejos de autoayuda y estás equivocado si estoy orgulloso de lo que soy.

-Dobe, quiero hablar contigo…- comento nervioso el azabache

Naruto abrió sus orbes azules, su corazón comenzaba acelerarse.

-Pero tengo que hablar con tu padre

-será después, quiero hablar ahora contigo

-Pero…pero estas en pijama y...

-Aguantaras la tentación entonces- no pudo evitar que su ego se elevara- adema estoy con el haori puesto y te daré un golpe si intentas algo.

Naruto suspiro y asintió con una sonrisa. Lo siguió y se sentaron al lado de la fuente.

El rubio sentía muchos nervioso, no sabía cómo disculparse, pues también le había dolido lod e ayer.

-escucha dobe y solo lo diré una vez.

-Yo debo disculparme por…- comentaba el rubio un poco perdido.

-No tienes porque disculparte y ¡ cállate que necesito decirte algo!

El rubio asintió repetidas veces, aquello si le había tomado por sorpresa.

-No es nada personal, el que te rechacé constantemente. No tiene nada que ver que seas molesto o algo; no te odio, no me das ascos o alguna cosa así. Y supongo que tus palabras de ayer fueron porque yo empecé, tienes razón no te conozco, ni tú me conoces bien; no puedo saber porque habrás pasado.

Aquello le había hecho reflexionar su hermano mayor "Imagínate lo exigente que ha sido nuestro padre con nosotros; no podemos saber lo exigente que habrá sido el padre de Naruto" Aunque aquello no cuadraba con las palabras del rubio tenían razón en que no sabía que tan buena había sido a vida de rubio. Y otra cuestión que lo había alterado era : " Sasuke, él te ama y tú con tus constante rechazos lo haces sufrir, lo sé porque si Deidara me tratara como tú lo tratas sufriría demasiado hasta perder el control"

-¡no te disculpes, es cierto que no nos conocemos pero podemos hacerlo! ¡Podemos empezar de nuevo y…

-Mira... es difícil habla para mi así que… Yo no me quiero casar, es decir no es que no quiera formar una familia o algo pero no ahora, quiero hacer muchas cosas y tu quieres tener hijos y vivir en tu hacienda

-Pero si somos diferentes nos complementaríamos, yo te prometo que no detendré tu sueño, si quieres podría llevarte otro lugar a que tengas estudios superiores, después de todo ya tienes algunos estudios y además me podrías ayudar con la hacienda como mi compañero

La mirada azulina era tan esperanzada que la culpa, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, invadió al menor.

-Y si quedas embarazado antes, será después de que nazca el niño y juntos podríamos conocer nuevos lugares

-Hey, dobe, no te adelantes, ya te dije que te calmes con lo de los hijos

-Pero te imaginas un niño de ambos seria muy lindo y..

-Cálmate con el tema… no te estoy diciendo que te correspondo

-Y entonces significa que tu y yo- le pregunto con un tono pícaro

-Tú y yo nada, yo solo quería saber si podemos ser amigos…

Esas palabras en cierto modo decepcionaron a Naruto.

Ese rostro deprimido no quería verlo le dolía pro alguna razona así que sin pensarlo.

-Quiero que seamos amigos- propuso de nuevo- por ahora

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que las ilusiones del rubio volvieran con fuerza "solo necesitas tiempo yo sé que me amaras", pensaba con felicidad mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y Sasuke no pataleaba en contra porque se sentía estúpido y culpable.

-Ya dobe deja de ser tan meloso

Intento separarse por tercera vez pero Naruto lo apretaba más contra sí. Sasuke hizo un puchero de disgusto, sentía calor.

De pronto el Namikaze, se separo lentamente y con una de sus manos tomo el rostro del otro con delicadeza, acaricio una de las mejillas del otro y se acerco lentamente, sentía tantas ganas de besarlo.

Sasuke reacciono y se separo rápidamente parándose de inmediato.

-Te dije amigos, los amigos no se besan.

Naruto dio un suspiro y se levanto acercándose a él, se paro en frente y se acerco; haciendo que su aliento rozase con el del otro, quien, por alguna razón, se quedo inmóvil.

-Naruto ya te dije que...

-déjame besarte solo esta vez, por favor.

Aquel pedido que sonó lastimero desequilibro al Uchiha.

-Estás loco, ya dije que no.

Pero una mano lo detuvo, el rubio lo mantuvo en su lugar sosteniéndolo de los brazos, no dejándolo irse.

-Por favor- esa mirada suplicante, carcomía la conciencia del azabache, quien trato de no inmutarse, pero las palabras de Itachi daban vueltas en su mente.

"Maldito ni-san"

-No...

-Por favor; necesito besarte más que nunca; necesito saber que no te doy asco; que no me odias, para tener una esperanza.

-¿crees que es fácil decir tanta tonterías como hace un momento?

-Por favor Sasuke déjame besarte, te necesito

Esa mirada cálida y suplicante envolvió el corazón de Sasuke quien acompañado por su conciencia y algo cálido en su interior cerró los ojos.

-Solo una vez…

Naruto sintió estremecerse verlo así esperando a que lo besara.

Con mucho cuidado bajo uno de sus manos pasándolo por la cintura encima del haori

-No te aproveches...- su respiración se volvía agitada, se sentía nervioso.

Naruto se sonrojo, sabía que si tocaba directamente por la yukata tal vez no podría contenerse, con la otra mano acerco la cabeza del otro, y se acerco los labios rosados del otro, los junto y sintió ese calor inundarle, se sentía tan agradable, besar los dulces labios del otro, sentir su aroma a jazmín pero sobre todo tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios sobre los del otro, quien puso sus manos en el pecho del otro tratando de que no profundizara el beso, pero esa forma dulce y tierna que poco a poco la convertía en algo menos inocente, en algo más profundo tratando de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo deseaba; transportaba a Sasuke a otra dimensión, aun así, trataba de mantenerse cuerdo y no dejarse llevar.

Naruto no podía controlarse así que comenzó a succionar los labios del otro y saco su lengua tratando de meterla, el otro no lo permitió. Pero él insistente la paso por todo el contorno suavemente y le dio una suave mordida en el labio inferior. Se separaron un poco entreabriendo los ojos.

-Por favor Sasu

-No me llames Sasu o te dejo sin descendencia- exclamo el Uchiha algo agitado por el beso

El otro rio

-Ok..- se acerco de nuevo al otro para continuar besándolo, se sentía muy agitado y acalorado por el momento, nunca había experimentado ese suave calor que se arremolinaba en su interior trayéndole una paz y calma inexplicables.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero seguirte besando

-Dijiste solo un beso- se trato de separarse

-Sasuke, necesito más. Necesito que me correspondas, que no interpongas tus manos entre nosotros-

Lo directo que podía ser Naruto siempre le sacaba de sus casillas, quien acostumbrado a un tipo de vida en el que siempre tienes que mantener la compostura toda aquella vitalidad y espontaneidad era nueva, pero del algún modo divertida.

-Eres demasiado directo

-Entonces ¿debería haberte robado otro beso?

-Aléjate, acordamos solo un beso

-Yo te he besado; no nos hemos besado, quiero que nos besemos-respondió un tanto resentido

El Uchiha se comenzó molestar y trato de zafarse de los brazos del otro pero Naruto lo mantenía presado entre ellos.

- dobe para

-No, necesito besarte una vez más por favor; yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Ninguno de sus anteriores pretendientes había sido tan sincero, tan tranparente a lo hora de dejar ver sus sentimientos, se sentía como la oscuridad, sintiéndose intimidad por esos fuertes rayos de sol que querían quemarlo y parecía que lo conseguían.

-está bien puedes besarme de nuevo pero solo una vez mas y no te aproveches

Naruto sonrió y se acerco de nuevo a juntar sus labios, los saboreo como quiso y el Uchiha se dejo.

Sasuke meditaba lo que hacía, esto estaba mal, le estaba dando demasiadas alas y sabía que cuando se fuera con Gaara, Naruto sufriría; no quería aceptarlo pero odiaba la idea de hacerlo sufrir, pero tampoco podía dejar de suspirar cuando pensaba en él teniendo una vida juntos.

Naruto noto la frialdad en los labios del otro y abrió los ojos separándose sin soltarlo, le dolió bastante notar que la mente de su azabache estaba en cualquier lado menos disfrutando del contacto que tenían, y a él que le había fascinado. Pero no se rendiría, haría que Sasuke le correspondiera como la otra vez, e incluso de forma más apasionada.

"Oh por dios, lo siento Gaara estoy comportándome como una cualquiera" "¿en qué demonios me he metido? Pero si Naruto nos abandona, mi familia se va al infierno…" ¿en verdad era eso o es que solo buscaba una excusa para dejarse besar? porque aunque no correspondiera y tratara de mantener su mente alejada del beso, sabía que no duraría así por mucho. Y la respuesta vino cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica en su columna al sentir una agradable caricia en su espalda..

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-_Solo te doy una caricia ¿acaso no puedo?- preguntó seductor y el Uchiha se sonrojo. nunca había escuchado este tono de voz en rubio, tan masculino y grave.

-No, no puedes si ya acabaste

-esto recién comienza mi lindo Sasu-chan

-¡No me llames lindo …!

Pero sus palabra murieron cuando el otro lo apreso fuertemente de la cintura y la cabeza aprovechando que el otro hablaba metió su lengua en el interior y comenzó mecerla dentro removiendo por todos lados, degustando la calidad cavidad.

Lo atrapo con más fuerza, con desespero, rogándole en silencio que correspondiera aunque sea un poco sus sentimientos, lo beso con mucho amor y pasión, con todo su corazón, acarició su espalda como si fuera de cristal para después acariciar sus mejillas.

Sasuke sentía todos esos sentimientos, nunca había podido sentir tanto cuando lo habían besado, ni siquiera con Gaara, puesto que sus beso siempre eran delicados, pero el Namikaze sabía contrarrestar la pasión del beso con las sutiles caricias en su espalda que poco a poco nublaban su razón. Instintivamente entrecerró los ojos ¿Acaso estaba tan mal dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos puros y sinceros que el otro le ponía en bandeja de plata?, los sentía; sentía todo el amor que el otro le profesaba y no solo su ego se elevaba, su corazón también se elevaba casi se sentía poco para todo ese amor que el otro le tenía.

Comenzó a sentir como el otro incitaba a su lengua a jugar con ella, y como su labios se movían con deseo sobre los suyos, se quedaba sin aire pero no importaba, sus manso dejaron de empujar al otro y subieron lentamente hasta el cuello del otro entrelazándose en la nuca del rubio haciendo más profundo el beso. Y comenzó a seguirle el juego al rubio en aquel beso.

Naruto lo sintió y no podía creerlo, abrió los ojos y se separo lentamente, Sasuke estaba ligeramente sonrojado con los ojos entreabiertos, y para su sorpresa estaba aferrado a su nuca, sonrió se sentía inmensamente feliz, ahora que los brazos del otro no le impedían lo aferro con fuerza entre sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo esa cálida piel que traspasaba la tela delgada, una chispa de deseo comenzó a encenderse.

El beso comenzó a ser una batalla para ver bien que llevaba le. Comenzó a hacer movimientos de ascenso y descenso por la espalda del otro; escuchó pequeños suspiros de la boca de Sasuke que interrumpían sus besos y eso lo acaloro mas; lo observa estaba tan sonrojado como él, pero no le negaba seguir adelante.

Sasuke comenzaba acariciar sus cabellos, se éxito aun mas, sentía que estaba envueltos en una nube. Solo se miraban para luego fundirse en otro beso desesperado, lo tenía apresado casi queriéndose convertir en uno. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y Sasuke se colgó del cuello del otro y acarició con una mano la espalda de Naruto de forma lenta provocándole sensaciones desconocidas a ambos.

El rubio ya había tendí experiencia pero nuca había sentido algo así; para Sasuke era aun más e nuevo, solo se dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo quería y se dejaba hacer también.

Naruto más emocionado por todo rompió el beso y se acero a la curvatura del cuello del otro la olfateo su piel: olía a jazmines, y le llamaba a ser tocado, se dejo llevar la acaricio con una mano mientras otra seguía sujetándolo fuertemente por la cintura. La piel del menor era i suave y tersa, no pudo más: la beso suavemente, con respeto, para luego pasar por su lengua y comenzar a besarla. Su cuerpo ardía en pasión pues la piel de Sasuke era única. Le escucho dar un pequeño gemido de placer, eso lo desesperó más, al sentir que no se separaba, sino que al contrario se aferraba más a él y suspiraba en su oído.

Subió una mano hasta la altura del pezón derecho y comenzó a masajearlo lo cual provoco más suspiros de placer en Sasuke, al mismo tiempo besaba su cuello; su otra mano descendió por sus muslos acariciándolos descaradamente y con posesividad, también en la cadera, la otra mano seguía estimulando al pezón que pronto se endureció, sonrió y se besaron con hambre. En su cabeza solo buscaba un lugar para recostar a Sasuke y tomarlo no había nada mas, todo había sido demasiado excitante, ya no tenía ni una gota de autocontrol.

La mano que estaba en el pezón del otro se fue al haori tratando de bajarlo y la otra mano subía la yukata queriendo sentir directamente la piel de Sasuke y sacarle más suspiros, mientras sus labios acariciaban mas la piel de Sasuke, este entusiasmado por Naruto subía una pierna por las caderas del otro "un lugar donde tomarlo, al diablo aquí mismo, lo deseo y el también a mi así que"

-Ustedes dos sepárense ahora

Ambos jóvenes se pararon al escuchar aquella voz que sonaba bastante molesta. Naruto observo nerviosos a su azabache y este solo tenía un rostro de haber visto una película de terror; no se creía estar con una pierna peligrosamente levantaba, con el rubio tocando sus pechos y menos con la yukata a punto de caer y abrirse.

-Sasuke…

-¡¿Qué demonios hacían?!

El grito colérico de Fugaku había roto con el ambiente intenso y apasionado de los jóvenes.

-Padre…

-Sasuke, hablarnos luego por ahora ve a tu habitación a bañarte y ponerte decente. No quiero que salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Sasuke avergonzado acomodó sus ropas para encaminarse hacia el interior de su mansión.

-Fugaku-sama permítame...

-Cállese y sígame…

Aquella orden tajante hizo que el rubio temiera por su vida. Caminaron en silencio través del jardín hasta entrar la estancia, lo siguió por el corredor y llegaron a la biblioteca que funcionaba como estudio privado del líder del clan.

-Bien Namikaze ¿dígame qué demonios trato de hacer con mi hijo?

-Yo lo siento mucho señor- se inclino levemente en señal de respeto

-Eso no es suficiente ¿acaso quiero llevárselo a la cama y deshonrarlo?

Naruto se sonrojo

-Claro que no, señor. De verdad estoy enamorado de él y tengo buenas intenciones; es solo que me deje llevar por la emoción

-¿Emoción o excitación?

El rubio quedo con la mejillas mas sonrojadas que antes- claro que no señor pero usted debe comprender, usted también fue joven ¿no?

-Pero yo nunca deshonre a mi señora esposa

-Lo sé, pero debe saber cómo son estos sentimientos, en verdad siento esto.

-¿Se da cuenta de la magnitud de ello?

-Por supuesto, pero quiero pedirle disculpas por el atrevimiento.

-Está bien, Namikaze; pero no se atreve ponerle una mano de esa forma de ahora en adelante hasta que estén casados y no se atreva a comentar esa situación en bares o lugares públicos. Si lo hace créame que se arrepentirá.

El aura siniestra de Fugaku y su mirada con destellos rojizos sin duda le dejaba en claro que se había jugado la vida.

-Claro que no, señor, jamás ofendería Sasuke de esa manera. Fue un momento feliz para mí porque el correspondió a mis sentimientos y jamás lo haría comidilla para pavonearme o algo así.

-Está bien pero quiero que formalicen pronto.

Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse. En estos momentos sentía que la vida le estaba pagando por todo lo que sufrió, aunque quizá el pelinegro solo hubiera sentido pasión en ese momento, era algo bueno por lo cual comenzar

-Yo quiero que acordemos la fecha para la fiesta de compromiso-dijo con toda seguridad, el rubio

Fugaku sonrió complacido, estaba convencido que ese chico era la mejor opción para su hijo, por supuesto que le preocupaba su hijo y viendo lo bien que se llevaban todo sería bueno y así de apasionados que eran suponía que pronto conocería a sus nietos, solo esperaba que sacaran más características Uchiha.

-Bien, señor Namikaze, le propongo que el compromiso sea en un mes

-¿no podría ser más pronto?- contesto un poco nervioso.

-Lo siento pero somos Uchiha y no podemos celebrar una fiesta improvisada. Es el mínimo de tiempo que tenemos; sin embargo dentro de dos meses se celebrara su matrimonio con Sasuke.

Aquella notica hizo que Naruto sonriera, en dos meses su azabache seria por completo suyo.

-El contrato prenupcial se firmara en una reunión privada dos días antes de la boda, le recuerdo que dio su palabra de...

-Por supuesto. Así lo hare, pagare a mitad de su deuda y después de la fiesta de compromiso enviare más trabajadores de mi hacienda a la suya para que sigan ayudando.

-por cierto mi hijo Itachi me ha contado algunas de sus ideas

Le comento todo lo que habían hablado con Itachi sorbe la hacienda; Naruto sonrió feliz porque sabía que su hermano menor se estaba enamorando del pelilargo, y le agradaba saber que era un hombre centrado y con ganas de crecer y no un vago que esperaba la fortuna de él.

-Está bien. Entonces será un pacer hablar con Itachi para ver cómo podemos solucionar el problema de sus haciendas entre otras cosa; además, quisiera encargarme de los gastos de la fiesta de compromiso y matrimonio; también, de los gastos de Sasuke partir de ahora.

Fugaku estaba sorprendido, parecía que su hijo había hechizado al joven, una punzada de orgullo lo lleno, y aunque la oferta era muy tentadora tenía que negarse.

-Lo siento pero los gastos serán mitad y mitad y yo seguiré corriendo con los gastos de Sasuke hasta que se case. Cuando los problemas en la hacienda queden resueltos y Sasuke este casado y con hijos, le daré su parte de la fortuna de los Uchiha.

-Entiendo ello ..

-Hay algo que au7 no hemos aclarado; aunque creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia ¿Usted quiere darle su apellido a Sasuke?

-Pro supuesto

-No se altere pero sabe que aquí en Konoha lo tradicional es que el apellido del matrimonio y de los hijos depende del clan más poderoso o de más linaje. Por lo cual se acostumbra casarse con miembros del clan o algunos buscan ingresara un clan de más prestigio casándose con una persona de este clan, y eso es totalmente independiente de si sea mujer, varón o doncel ¿lo sabía verdad?

-Claro que si, pero creo que no haba conmigo... el apellido Uchiha es linaje pero el mío también..

-Entiendo... Aunque aquello no le agradara a mi hijo. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar que Sasuke pertenezca a su clan desde el día de su amtrimonio. Bien pero quisiera que uno de los hijos que tenga lleve el apellido Uchiha y cuand sea grande regrese al clan.

-Lo siento pro quiero que todos mis hijos lleven mi apellido...

-Joven, me extraña que se rehusé. Ya casi suena como uno de aquellos burgueses de clase media.. Es tradición, sobre todo porque se dará cuenta que en mi clan nacen muchos donceles y mujeres. ¡Imagínese si todos salieran del clan! Es más iba pedirle que fuera usted quien se cambiara el apellido pero no estoy en condiciones de exigírselo, me conformare con que Kakashi lo haya hecho.

-Kakashi es..

-El marido de mi hermano menor, Obito. Le pido que uno de sus hijos varones regrese al clan Uchiha

Aquella petición sonaba bastante lastimera

-Pero ni siquiera sé si tendré varones

-Oh vamos ustedes son jóvenes pueden tener muchos hijos

Aquellas palabras colorearon las mejillas del rubio.

-Eso tendrá que decidirlo Sasuke. Lo dejare a decisión de él cuando nazca nuestros hijos..

-Acepto ello, no se le puede quitar todo los derechos a la madre…

Ambos dieron una breve inclinación en señal de acuerdo y respeto.

Sasuke se enjabonaba con paciencia todo su cuerpo tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho hace una hora. Cuando recordaba los besos del rubio, sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, no podía evitar que un extraño calor se anidaba en su ser y eso le enfurecía. Quería olvida lo que había sentido, debía olvidar. Con mucho enojo se enjabono casi rapándose toda la piel, dejándola enrojecida.

Termino de bañarse y salió del cuarto de baño que tenía al lado de su habitación, se envolvió en una delicada yukata y se recostó en su lecho, queriendo aguantar las lágrimas que peleaban por mostrarse.

Alguien si duda lo odiaba puesto que no tenía ni la mínima gana de escuchar a alguien y ya estaba tocando su puerta.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-Pues tendrás que verme a mí y a tu hermano, hijo.

Su padre corrió las puertas e ingreso, se sentó calmadamente en los cojines que tenía como recibidor la habitación de su hijo.

Itachi se sentó al lado de su padre y Sasuke limpio las lágrimas que querían salir con la manga de su yukata.

-Si desea que le pida perdón por la vergüenza, está bien lo acepto fue vergonzoso mi comportamiento, fue humillante para el clan.

-Padre no sea tan estricto con él. Recuerde que aun es un doncel joven e inexperto.

-Entiendo aquello. Sasuke nunca había besado a un hombre ¿no es así?

Aquella pregunta hizo temblar al azabache.

-Debemos sentirnos satisfechos que Namikaze lo ve así y no como que por tanta experiencia te querías ir a la cama con él...

Sasuke solo callaba, se merecía aquellas palabras; él mismo se sentía una maldita ramera.

-Tu fiesta de compromiso será en un mes y tu matrimonio en dos.

-¡¿Por qué tan rápido?! No es posible… ¡es muy pronto!

-Hijo ¿que no te gusta? Ya no tiene sentido que lo digas. He comprobado lo mucho que te atrae con mis propios ojos

-¿acaso no está molesto por lo que hice?

-Lo estoy, pero ya que tu prometido es un varón de palabra ya no tenemos que preocuparnos. Aun así, Itachi, no quiero que descuides ni a sol ni a sombra a tu hermano cuando este con su prometido.

-Por supuesto. Le hare saber a Namikaze que debe respetar a Sasuke

Itachi tronaba sus nudillos en señal de que aquel sujeto se las pagaría por corromper a su hermanito.

-¡No hagas tonterías! ¡Y no es posible que me haga esto padre!

-¿Qué cosa? Solo les estoy facilitando las cosas ¿acaso me estás diciendo que te besas con cualquiera? ¡Estuvieron cerca de…! ¿Estás consciente de lo que pudo pasar si yo no llegaba?

-No iba pasar nada porque no lo amo

-No te mientas tu mismo hijo

Aquellas palabras dejaron enmudecido al azabache menor.

-Si no te hubiera gustado, lo hubieras rechazado. Los conozco a ambos porque son mis hijos, así que acepta lo que sientes, Sasuke.

-Pero tampoco creas que no te castigare, tienes prohibido salir hasta tu matrimonio solo

-Nunca salgo solo, siempre mi nana me acompaña ¡Y no voy a aceptar ese matrimonio!

-Sasuke, ahora que Naruto te ha tocado ya eres de él

-¡No soy de nadie! ¡No me voy a casar!

-Debiste pensarlo antes, créeme que si escogí a Naruto es porque es la mejor opción...

-Vamos cálmense, padre no sea tan duro con Sasuke. Necesita tiempo para aceptarlo

-¡Nunca lo voy a aceptar! ¡Y no me trate así solo porque Naruto…!

-Tú ya eres suyo... entiéndelo eres un doncel hijo, además estuviste a punto de…

-Padre, no diga nada más Y...sobre estar molesto por lo que paso, lo entiendo pero son jóvenes y Naruto es un caballero

-Eso lo sé, Itachi

-Bueno padre no quería decir esto pero ya que parece no quiere dale tregua a Sasuke… Chiyo –oba-sama me conto que yo nací de 7 meses pero lo extraño fue que no parecía de 7 meses...qué extraño porque si hubiera nacido a mi tiempo…

Ante esto Sasuke no pudo evitar colorearse ¿acaso su hermano insinuaba que había sido concebido antes de que sus padres se casaran?

-¡Itachi deja de insinuar algo tan ofensivo! ¡Si tu madre dice que naciste a los 7 mese es porque naciste a los 7! No trates de justificarlo, como dije esta castigado hasta su boda y de ahí...

-de ahí solo seré un trofeo para el dobe

Fugaku suspiro y se levanto

-Sasuke, solo quiero que sepas que para mi nunca fue un trofeo tu madre y a pesar de que nos comprometieron la amo…

Sin decir más se encamino hacia salida de la habitación dejando solo a los hermanos.

Itachi se compadeció de su pequeño hermano y lo abrazó protectoramente; luego de unos minutos sintió que algo humedecía sus ropas y además era bastante notable los hipidos que daba el cuerpo del menor. Esperaba que Naruto fuera la persona correcta para su hermano.

Casi una semana había pasado, Naruto ya tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir a verlo. Se había abstenido de ir por consejo de su hermano y Shikamaru pues sabía que Sasuke debía procesar los sentimientos nuevos que crecían en él. Lo que no sabía era que Sasuke en todo este tiempo no hacía nada más que maldecirlo en voz alto cuando no estaba leyendo.

Una carta de Gaara había llegado, este lo citaba en tres días en la campiña de un gran parque por el centro de Konoha. Sasuke debía buscar el momento ideal para escaparse. Necesitaba ver a Gaara y comprobar sus sentimientos, no podía dejar de amar a alguien así como así. Aquel delis, culpaba su juventud y su falta de experiencia.

Después de leer la carta de su amor no pudo más meterse a dar otro baño, se sentía asqueado por haberse dejado llevar. Agradecía enormemente que el rubio no se apareciera; sabía que este no tenía la culpa pero su resentimiento no paraba de crecer, más aún cuando recordaba lo poco que faltaba para su compromiso oficial y aquello le aterraba, debía contárselo a Gaara pero también temía verle a la cara.

¡Esto le comenzaba resultar un verdadero martirio!

El rubio, muy animado, se comenzaba a alistar para ira al gran mansión Uchiha, pero no imaginaba que una carta llegaría de su hacienda. Al leerla comprendió que su estadía en Konoha sería interrumpida.

-¿Por qué vienes a verme?

-Porque soy tu prometido y estoy enamorado de ti

Sasuke trago grueso y giro su rostro un poco sonrosado.

-No tenemos que vernos...

-Dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos y...

¡Pero tú no haces mucho para encender la amistad! ¡Hace una semana me besaste de aquella vulgar forma!

-¡pero tú me correspondiste! ¡Tú también sientes algo por mí!

-¡Claro que no! Eso fue un error

Naruto lo tomo de los brazos y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que fue un error! ese beso me devolvió las esperanza de poder formar una familia contigo

-Lo ves, tú no te quieres conformar con que seamos amigos...

-Por supuesto que no; te amo y quiero casarme contigo…sé feliz conmigo Sasuke…

-¡Eres desesperante! No puedo impedirte que vengas ni que se lleve a cabo la fiesta de compromiso: Mi padre ya lo decidió y tengo que obedecerlo.

-No quiero que lo tomes así. ¿Por qué no tratas de amarme?

-No puedo hacerlo, lo de la semana pasada fue solo… algo inexplicable, yo… arrg fue culpa de mi inexperiencia y tú te aprovechaste ¡pervertido!

-Siento haberte tocado así pero me gustas, te deseo...

El rostro sonrojado del azabache hizo reír al rubio

-¡No te rías, imbécil!

-Eres adorable

-¡No me llames adorable!

-Sasuke, tendré que salir de viaje a la hacienda Namikaze.- el rostro del rubio se torno seria- Esta bastante lejos tardare en volver unas dos semanas más o menos, quizás más: ha habido problemas…

-Sabes que no me importa...

El rubio sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho ¿Por qué era tan cruel?

-Bien, como sea. Quiero que se lo informes a Itachi. No puedo dejar a Deidara solo, así que me lo llevaré.

-está bien yo se lo digo.

-De igual forma le escribiré a tu padre y a tu hermano. Itachi esta interesado en aprender sobre la hacienda para poder aplicarlo a la de ustedes.

-Oh vaya. Eso no sabía…

Sasuke esbozo una mueca de inconformidad pues creía que su hermano confiaba más en e en él para los negocios de la familia.

-Bueno… yo... aprovechare para arreglar y verificar que todo quede bien para cuando tú vayas…

-¿yo porque iría?

-Cuando nos casemos, viviremos allá.

-Si es que nos llegamos a casar, que será conmigo amarrado en la ceremonia. Créeme que no viajaré contigo.

-Sasuke, no quiere llevarte tan pronto así que probablemente viviéremos en mi mansión, aquí en Konoha, por un tiempo; pero quisiera que te hicieras a la idea que tengo que volver a la hacienda y que mis negocios están allá… así que...

-Puedes irte tú y dejarme en la ciudad- replico cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡No!

Aquella voz se había tornado bastante amenazadora

-Aunque no lo parezco soy… la cuestión es que no voy a dejarte solo. Quiero que estés a mi lado, así que, si necesitas viajar para estudiar iremos ambos; y si necesitamos volver a la hacienda también seremos ambos

- no estás comprando un esclavo ¿o es que ese era el trato con mi padre?

-No te estoy comprando- replico un tanto enojado.

-Yo creo que si…- le contesto con mirada acusadora.

-¡vamos Sasuke si no te gustara aunque sea un poco no me hubieras correspondido!

Para el azabache fue un poco gracioso ver como se había desesperado tanto como para jalonear sus propios cabellos. Aun así, eso no evitaba que se pusiera nervioso al recordar aquel acercamiento.

-Ya te dije que fue por...

-Sí y me encanta que no tenga experiencia, no sabes cuánto me emociona ser tu primer y único hombre...

Las mejillas de Sasuke tomaron color de nuevo, aun así no evito darle un buen golpe con el cojín del mueble.

-¡No digas perversiones!

-Lo siento…- El rubio tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados por la ensoñación de tenerlo tan cerca y desearlo como lo deseaba-la cuestión es que quisiera mandarte los diseños de los nuevos muebles. La casa de mi padre quedo bastante descuidada y quiero renovarla porque seremos una nueva familia. Quisiera que tú tengas que ver en ella.

-Naruto, no me importa en lo más mínimo

-Por lo menos nuestra habitación

-No creo que ningún ligar sea mejor que este. Esta siempre será mi casa y siempre voy a ser un Uchiha… "naces Uchiha, mueres Uchiha" esa es una de la frase de nuestros primeros antecesores…

-Sasuke ¿tu padre no te ha dicho que tú cambiaras tu apellido al mío?

El rostro de Sasuke quedo desencajado para después agacharse hasta que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro. Naruto tuvo miedo: sentía que el choco se desplomaría en cualquier instante. El cuerpo del azabache comenzaba a removerse intranquilo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no puedo renunciar a mi apellido… Por favor, quisiera que tu lo entiendas; sé que es difícil pero...

-En los grandes linajes se respeta el apellido con más historia pero siendo el caso de que ambos apellidos son grande se tendría que decidir… pero padre…

Una risa un tanto sarcástica y oscura dejo salir el azabache

-El que más ¿no? quiere que yo me aleje de él, me aleje de todos. Odia que haya nacido en este clan. Pero, sabes que, aun así, yo adoro mi clan… estoy orgulloso de haber nacido Uchiha…

-Lo siento… pero entiende. Tengo que administrar todo el dinero de la hacienda y no puedo cambiarme de apellido porque…

-Claro que entiendo. Es porque tu actualmente tienes más que nosotros, no podrías… aun así hay hombres que por amor lo hacen

-¿piensa que no te amo lo suficiente?

-Kakashi-sensei, el marido de mi tío, cambio su apellido y ahora es un Uchiha.

-Eso significaría que mis sus pertenencias pasaran a manos del clan

-No necesariamente. Se forma una clausula: para que el deje todo ha dicho que el líder debe ser Itachi y no mi padre. Además, que Kakashi tendría voz dentro del clan ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?

-No puedo, tengo a Deidara

-Sin embargo si Deidara se casa ¿Qué harás? ¿Dejaras que se cambie de apellido?

-Eso es su decisión y de todas maneras tendrá su parte cuando tenga hijos

-Igual a mí, iguala será para Sai y fue igual con mi tío Obito ¡todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Vete al infierno! ¡Nunca llevaré tu apellido! ¡Nunca! ¡Por ti no me cambiare el apellido!

-¡Sasuke! Cuando tengamos hijos, uno de ellos podrá regresar a tu clan, llevar el apellido Uchiha

-No, me casare contigo.

-Por favor, entiéndeme. Quiero ser yo quien te proteja, quiero que me ames a mí. Quiero que tengamos una familia y ser yo quien les de todo. ¡Seré feliz cuando lleves mi apellido y sonrías ante ello!- comento totalmente sonrojado.

-¡No!

-Entiende…

-No… y vete de una vez

-Peor no te veré en dos semanas

-No me importa. Haz lo que quieras con tu casa: da igual lo que hagas. Jamás se comparara con mi casa. Nunca me sentiré bien en ella ¿acaso no lo has visto? Mi dormitorio es inmenso ¿me voy a ahogar cuando tenga que compartirlo contigo… cuando tenga que …

Sasuke se paro, zafándose de los brazos del rubio, que querían poseerlo entre ellos. Naruto alcanzó a abrazarlo por la espalda y ahí se quedo, estrechándolo, sintiendo su fragancia.

-te mesecito tanto…

-No me olfatees como animal...

-Me encanta tu fragancia. ¡Y es un reto!

Sasuke se sintió perdido con el nuevo apretón que sintió en su cintura; en el cielo, cuando choco su mirada con la del rubio. Nunca había presenciado tan de cerca su mirada, quee le parecía estar vendo el mismo cielo, era tan relajante y cálido.

-¿Qué cosa es un reto?

Sus palabras temblaban, estaba perdiendo la concentración y su molestia se apagaba al sentirse entre aquellos fuertes brazos.

-¡Nuestra casa te encantara! Veras el jardín más hermoso cuando te levantes. Y tu habitación, es decir nuestra habitación será lo mejor. Aun no estoy convencido de hacerla totalmente oriental, quizá conserve algunos toques occidentales como...

-¿Cómo qué?- suspiro sin tratar de liberarse del agarre del rubio.

-Nuestra cama será enorme porque…

Naruto se acercaba, entre susurros, a su odio y él solo podía quedarse quieto y sumiso, como nunca antes.

-Donde te hare el amor…. Todas las noches serás mío...

Sasuke hirvió y lo alejo por completo. Estaba agitado, casi como si hubiera corrido un maratón. No podía dejar de imaginarse así mismo debajo de aquel cuerpo bronceado y esculpido de varón. Ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban cálidas, todo su cuerpo sentía una gran descarga.-

-¡maldito pervertido!

-Pero es la verdad

-¡Lárgate!

-Está bien, pero dame un beso de despedida

-¡Nunca!

-Ohh Sasu-chan, vamos

-¡No me digas así!

Sasuke sonrió, lo cual encanto al rubio. Pero lo que no esperaba es que justo cuando entrecerraba sus ojos y lo sujetaba de la cintura este le diera un puño en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire. El azabache sonrió con malicia y cruzo sus brazos, con porte digno se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias todos por leer y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capitulo. Explicaciones del capi: En japon antiguo ( creo que aun en el actual) los apellidos se heredan de la familia de mayor prestigio o en la actualida de la persona más conocida con un apellido de linaje , sin importar si es mujer u hombre, Esta información esta comprobada para el antiguo japon en la actualidad se acostumbra a seguir la linea paternal pero también se puede lcabiar al apellida de la esposa, dependiendo de lo que decida la pareja. lo he comprobado con personas que vienen de allá. Y en el mundo de naruto se toma esto en cuenta, las persona se nombran con su propio nombre y se antepone el nombre del clan ( como si fuera apellido , así es en la mayoría de casos y bueno como sabemos se casan en razas puras o es decir con personas del mismo clan. En los tiempos antiguos en Japon también se acostumbraba hacerlo. Es por esa razón que naruto lleva el apellido uzumaki y no, namikaze y en una protada del manga Kishimoto dibuja a la " familia Uzumaki" es decir si estuvieran vivos serían la familia Uzumaki y no, Namikaze.

En mi fic Namikaze es un apellido con linaje y descendiente de los senju , y los uchiha también son un linaje antiguo, ellos siempre...

sakura chan: ohh extraños tu revies.. e4spero que aun te guste el fic y no te preocupes asi como me puse las pilas con este fic también lo hare con el otro! aunque ya sabes que si hubo actu antes de terminar el año! bueno dame tus comentarios sobre este capi! E este capi ya vimos que flaqueoo mucho! tremendo besote se dieron y hasta casi terminan haciéndolo en el jardin!1 la juventud.. pobre naru ahora le duele más pero un asi siente que más confianza en que puede ganrse su cporazón y nuu este fic tien pa mucho osea qeu gaara no se nos muere aun uhh quien sabe si muere . Eso no puedo decírtelo y no sera exactamente igual al novela.. este besote no hay! jiji bueno ya nos estamos viendo, espero encontrarte conectada! acosame con confianza, no problem!

fioo: Se sufre horrores por un amor no correspondido! gracias por comentar y desde ahora actu más seguida umm espero que aun leas esta historia y haber si te animas a dejarme review.. ONIZ DORADO: Sasuke es super tierno a su manera y si celoso es aun más. esta en un amr de confuci´n . recordemos que aunes muy joven y gaara es su primer amor, noes muy facil. Bueno Naru se cree que es el unico beso de sasu y todo eso... aun están en tiempos fáciles, créeme... Gracias por comentar siempre y espero esta no sea la exepción si actu rápida! nos estamos leyendo! ohh y me encanta que te hay gustado mi frase, es algo que siempre he pensado... de evrdad la sociedad necesita gente con talento de todas las áreas lo malo que s bastante difícil el camino. Pero como dicen la vida sin dificultad no es vida, es muerte.. Sasukle esta bastante dolida ahor a mismo con su padre y en cierta manera con Naruto, ya sabes por lo del apellido... la información del apellido es verificable y lo de la familia uzumaki del manga, también...Gracias nos leemos pronto! wii ya aparecerá Gaara!

saya: Gracias por comentar y wii no te preocupes las actu siguen! promesa cumplida , actu rápida y esperemos que el nuevo orden haga su progresos!  
! Gracias también a los que me pusieron en favoritos o en alertas! espero les guste este capi y se animen a comentar, gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Notas de autora: Hi! como les dije publicaré semanalmente así que aquí esta! bien a mas tardar el siguiente estera en 7 días wii , espero sus reviews... y para los que siguen mi fic yullen les pido paciencia por favor, es solo que quiero adelantar varios capis porque tendré que estudiar duro y no quiero dejar de publicar, asi que como en este fic , adelantare varios capis y luego publicaré semanalmente!

Gracias a todos!

* * *

—Mi Sasuke...- sintió un suspiro cálido en su cuello

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto. Eso era amor sin duda. Sus vellos se erizaban como si fueran plantas florecientes, sus poros se abrían y su cuerpo se estremecía. Solo con su amor podía llegar a sentir aquello. Aquel sentimiento puro y que lo convertía en mejor persona, solo lo conoció con este hombre.

—Gaara, idiota, has demorado demasiado en venir.

Le miro fulminante. Este sonrió ligeramente y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo. Sus labios se movían insistentes pero suaves, dejo entrar la boca de su novio, y paso sus manos al cuello del otro acariciándolo de forma tierna, casi inusual en él. Digamos que todo su doncel interior salía a flote cuando estaba con el pelirrojo.

—Te extrañe, Sasu. Lo siento, todo se complico.

Ambos se sentaron en las bancas de esa pequeña campiña en aquel inmenso parque. Había sido muy difícil escaparse de su mansión pues su padre había reforzado la seguridad desde que Orochimaru los amenazó; y no solo había guardias Uchiha sobornables, sino también Namikaze. Los cuales para nada eran del gusto de aquella refinaba familia, sobre todo la forma tan campesina, a palabras de Fugaku, de comportarse.

— ¿es cierto que tienes pretendiente nuevo?-

La voz de Gaara era un tanto recelosa y no solo aquello, sino que sus manos lo habían atrapado por la cintura haciendo presión. Sasuke solo se sonrojo levemente pero después frunció el ceño y les dio una pequeña palmada.

—Sí, es muy guapo y buen partido- rio con burla maliciosa.

–Sasuke Uchiha, usted se casara conmigo ¿no es así?

Sasuke rio de lado, miro el techo en forma de "V" para después fijar sus ojos azabaches con los aguamarina de su novio.

–Nunca lo dudes. Bueno eso si tú te decides llevarme de una vez contigo.

—pero es peligroso

–Pues entonces me veré forzado a corresponder a los sentimientos de ese rubio.

La voz de Sasuke era de reproche; estaba cansado de estar esperando a Gaara: no era el que tenía que soportar su padre insistiéndole año con año a aceptar esposo o pretendiente.

El pelirrojo lo miro fulminante

– ¿te ha hecho algo?

Sasuke trato de controlar su conciencia.

–Bueno… me ha besado, pero nada más. Es una buena persona, lastimosamente cayo en el juego de mi padre.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno…estoy comprometido, y aunque le he aclarado que no estoy enamorado de él, es muy insistente. Sé que tiene un trato con mi padre y este lo ha engañado conmigo diciéndole que me puedo enamorarme de él.

– ¿y no será que fue ese tal rubio que le propuso algo demasiado bueno a tu padre? En conclusión intenta comprarte. No te engañes, Sasuke, sabemos que hay persona así. Tu padre parecía querer comprometerte con el general pero de la nada apareció este rubio… estoy seguro que fue él, el rubio el que le ha propuesto darle mucho dinero ¿o acaso no es así? ¿No ha dados señales?

–Puede ser. No lo sé. Caras vemos y corazones no sabemos. Es cierto que ya esta ayudándolo y mi padre nos soltó que pagará nuestra deuda pero no sé si le dará dinero a cambio de mi... es decir como si fuera una mercancía… otra cuestión es préstamo pero si ha pagado... yo.

–Parece que también te ha engañado ¿eh?

– ¡No digas eso! Solo me apreció buena apersona y ya…

–Entonces es cierto que estas comprometido con él

–Sí, la fiesta será en unas semanas. No sé qué hacer. Mi padre simplemente no me escucha.

–No me aceptara de ninguna forma ¿no es así?

Sasuke negó con pesar, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro y cerró los ojos relajándose y disfrutando el suave calor del otro.

–Cierto, te traje algo

– ¿algo más que tu osito de peluche?

– ¿No lo habrás tirado no?-preguntó con recelo el pelirrojo

–Nada que venga de ti podría tirarlo. Además me dio risa cuando me lo diste de pequeños…

Gaara se sonrojo levemente. Aun recordaba que era su oso favorito pero cuando comenzó a crecer su padre le prohibió tener ese tipo de cosas; así que, cuando fueron a visitar a la familia Uchiha, se la regalo a Sasuke, pues era un doncel y no había nada de malo en ello.

–No te preocupes, lo cuido bien

– ¿y duermes con él?

–Bueno…

–Está bien, sé que no eres ese tipo de doncel. Además, cuando seamos una familia, se la daremos a nuestros hijos sin importar que sea varón o doncel o niña… aunque falta mucho para ello...

Gaara giro su cuerpo y atrajo al azabache en un abrazo; sus bocas se juntaron en un contacto tímido; Sasuke no supo porque pero su faceta apasionada que había descubierto en brazos del rubio salió a flote en busca de más contacto. El azabache se arrodillo frente a Gaara y se apretó contra él. Gaara sintió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, su pecho, sus curvas, su vientre, aquellos ligeros bultitos que se escondían tras la capas de vestimenta.

-Espera…

Gaara los separó y con ternura hizo que Sasuke bajara y se sentara como era debido para después acomodarle con propiedad la ropa.

-tú no mereces que te toque de ese modo aquí, en un parque. Eres mi persona preciada, quiero que tengas un lugar esplendido cuando nos unamos y quiero que estemos casados.

— ¿es porque soy doncel?

— es porque eres especial para mi. No te creas que por ser doncel te dejaría vencer en un campo de batalla… nunca lo hice y lo sabes.

—Pero aun así te vencí

—Algunas veces- le respondió con cierto orgullo.

— ¿Y si yo quisiera hacerlo?

Gaara se sonrojo levemente.

—te quiero... te amo... y créeme que para un Uchiha no es fácil decirlo…

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—nada

Su respuesta fue brusca, lo cual provoco a su novio

—Sasuke no creas que no te deseo. No sabes cuánto lo hago... soy varón, ser humano, me caliento pero no te lo haré en un parque… y eso es porque te amo...

— ¿no te da celos? ¿El pensar que alguien me haya besado?

— Me enfurece y no porque quiere marcarte como propiedad. Sé que tus sentimientos ya lo son. Y tú te entregaras a mí porque lo deseas y no porque alguien te obliga como cuando te beso aquel tipo… mis instintos asesinos salen… pero no ganaríamos nada con ello.

-No quiero estar aquí más... me siento…demonios… ya no sé qué hacer... mi padre está mal y todo depende de Namikaze, incluso nuestra seguridad…

Gaara lo abrazo protectoramente. Sí, era cierto, se sentía amado por Gaara y también deseado. Sabía y lo sentía en sus besos. Sabía que a veces Gaara quería llevarlo más allá pero también estaba el hecho de que ambos querían que sus primeras veces fuera con el otro. El de Gaara para poseer el cuerpo de alguien y el de Sasuke para ser poseído. El pelirrojo se había ganado muchas bromas machistas por ello pero no le importaba, solo deseaba poseer en cuerpo y alma a su azabache.

—Esta noche te traeré algo para que duermas con él.

Sasuke asintió

— ¿esta noche?

—Mejor mañana en la noche, hoy me toca presentar mi informe. No estaré mucho tiempo aquí, apenas unas dos semanas

—Pero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Como te mencione aparte de cumplir con mi trabajo en la milicia visite a los rebeldes que aun tienen la fuerza para oponerse al tirano de Suna. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

Solo asintió

—No puedo dejar que el país que mis padres cuidaron quede con ese maldito

— ¿y qué haremos? ¿O me caso con él?

— ¡Claro que no! Definitivamente no permitiré que te cases con ese rubio.

—De igual forma tendrán que amarrarme para casarme con él.

—Y yo no lo permitiré. Toma

Gaara bastante nervioso le acerco una pequeña caja. Sasuke la recibió y la abrió: eran dos aros sencillos de plata.

—Gaara, no debiste.

—Nada de eso. De alguna forma quiero sentirme comprometido contigo

El azabache sonrió sintiendo una inmensa felicidad

—Mañana en la noche, te iré a visitar. Te esperare en la campiña que hay en el jardín de tu casa, a eso de las 2 de la madrugada. Ahí planearemos mejor las cosas.

-está bien.

Gaara tomo uno de los anillos y se lo puso en el dedo anular de Sasuke, este tomo el otro anillo y se lo puso en el anular de Gaara.

-Te amo, mi azabache

Sasuke asintió y se sonrojo levemente.

-Yo también te amo.

Y terminaron aquel acto con un beso suave que se fue tornado más apasionado hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Pero siempre conteniendo sus manos y sus caricias; después de todo, Gaara tenía sangre de noble.

-Ya debo irme. Mi padre me tiene prohibido salir sin el rubio dobe

-¿dobe?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que tú pones apodos cuando comienzas a sentir confianza: de pequeños me decías mapache.

Sasuke se sonrojo y se sintió nervioso.

-No es eso, es solo que es un dobe, metiche.

"Y guapo "

-está bien, ten cuidado.

Sasuke asintió y camino hasta su sirvienta que le esperaba cerca. Pero no había notado que alguien le había seguido desde la mansión.

Naruto había llegado recientemente a la hacienda. Sakura, junto con Shino y Chouji, que eran los que se encargaban de la seguridad de su hacienda, le habían informado en aquella carta sobre el robo de ganado y que además habían herido de peligro a dos miembros del clan Akimishi; lo cual no era nada alentador si te pones a pensar que era un clan guerrero.

— ¡Naruto!

Una chica menuda y de estatura promedio, de cabellos rosados, hermosamente peinados en un moño, decorado por unas simples pero efectivas tenazas rosa bebe y vestida con una yukata de flores, corrió hacia el rubio y se le prendió en un abrazo.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

—Bakac ¿Por qué has abandonado la hacienda de ese modo?

La hermosa muchacha desfiguro su rostro para crujir sus dientes mientras jaloneaba a Naruto de las orejas.

—Sakura, deja que yo como su madre también le jale las orejas.

—Claro que sí, Kushina-san

—mama… eso duele

Y ahora una mujer madura de preciosos cabellos rojos sangre, que los mantenía libres al viento, jaloneaba de las patillas a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo hozaste desaparecerte de ese modo, hijo? No sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar ¡y encima te llevas a Shikamaru! ¡Ya sabes que Sakura es una niña muy inteligente pero por ser doncella no la respetan como es debido! Y a mí tampoco me hacen mucho caso, si no fuera porque la madre de Sakura ya ha dirigido a la gente de la casa ni siquiera los almuerzos se harían y ni así! No es que yo no quiera cocinar pero casi ni nos han querido indicar los lugares de almacenaje.

Otra jaloneada de patillas hizo que el cabello de esa zona se rizara.

— ¿Cómo que no les quieren decir donde esta los alimentos?

Aquello le hizo enfurecer y ahora recién notaba que dejo a su madre al cuidado de todo, sola cuando ella nunca supo ser patrona. La madre de Sakura se acerco a él y le dio una ligera reverencia.

—Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido aquí con mi hija Sakura.

— ¡Naruto!

Una muchacha de de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta alta se acerco a los presentes.

—Lo siento, he hecho lo posible para que los chicos de los demás clanes cooperen pero ya ves. Mi padre dijo que un verdadero patrón no abandona su madre y a su prometida a la ligera.

—Perdón ¿prometida?

—pues la mayoría piensa que te deberías casar con Sakura

— ¡Ino!

Una Sakura sonrojada llamo la atención de su amiga.

—Aquí hay un error; creo que había mandado una carta mencionando que me casare pero mi prometido está en la ciudad de Konoha.

—Sí y vaya que nos sorprendió ¿Por qué un doncel de ciudad? se nota que ya vuelas alto, Naruto.

Aquel con una boca nada delicada era Kiba, quien era un doncel, pero su crianza había sido ahí pegada a la tierra y a la crianza de animales.

En todo caso eso es decisión de mi hermano.

—Ahí esta otro…Shino, dile a nuestros padres y líderes de clan que ya vino el antiguo compañero.

—No me llames así.

— ¿entonces porque simplemente te largaste?

Ino lloriqueo de forma penosa.

—Chouji casi muere porque la repartición de armas no es buena, todo está hecho un caos. Los lideres no querían mandar a sus hombres; por lo que Chouji y Lee fueron a proteger la frontera pero los atacaron por lo cual Chouji y su hermano salieron heridos; Le-san pudo hacerle frente pero solo los asusto para que escaparan y él poder llamar por ayuda para Chouji y su hermano...

—Lo siento, chicos. Tenía que establecerme en Konoha: todo el poder político reside ahí

— ¿Entonces te estás casando por el apellido del doncel ese?

— Jamás, estoy enamorado de mi futuro esposo, que no les quepa duda y esa es la más grande razón por la que lo traeré aquí...

—sería mejor que no lo hicieras los donceles y doncellas de aquí no lo queremos como patrón consorte.

— ¡Y a ustedes más les vale que no le toquen ni un cabello!

Cuando se trataba de alguien querido, Naruto podía ser muy eficiente amenazando.

Se formo una junta presidida por Naruto, Shikamaru y Sakura. Tofos los líderes de clan estaban sentados en una gran mesa circular, recordemos pues los gustos occidentales del anterior jefe.

—vaya, parece que el alcalde de este pueblo no te aprecia demasiado.

Mencionó Shikamaru después de ori el reporte de Lee.

—Ni siquiera tuvo la compostura de contratar otros hombres. Eran reconocibles

—O quizá pensaron en que no sobrevivirían. Vinieron con intenciones de matarlos

Shikamaru corroboró lo que su padre menciono con un asentimiento.

—Parece que si y parece que mis hombres tampoco ¿cómo pudieron robar tanto sin que lo notaran hasta ahora? ¿O es que no me valoran lo suficiente?

Pues parte del tan desvergonzado ataque, ya se habían robado varias reces y caballos de sangre pura.

—Cálmate hijo

—No, madre. Díganme que tengo que hacer para demostrarles que soy un buen patrón.

—Naruto, todos te apreciamos, sabemos que antes fuiste de nuestra clase. Y que ahora veras lo mejor para todos nosotros- la chica peli rosa se abrazó a Naruto

Deidara la miraba con el ceño fruncido, esa chica no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

—No es eso, patrón, lo que pasa es que la hacienda es demasiado grande. Además de las tierras de la otra hacienda que está cerca, la cual se deben supervisar el trabajo, repartición. Sabemos que usted viajo a ciudad para validar su presencia allá con esa gente Y que además cuanta con otras pequeña propiedades en otras provincias pero todo lo que nos ha estado pidiendo: redecorar la casa, construir aquí y allá, y encima hacer que nuestros hombres viajen de improviso a Konoha y las hacienda Uchiha, las cuales habían sido rival en el mercado hace muchos años. Y antes de usted llegara, el patrón anterior comenzó a no dejar dinero, a no hacer que la empresa siguiera creciendo. Sola acumulo sus riquezas en banco y dejo morir a muchos campesinos

Menciono uno de los hombres del clan Akimishi

—Algunas personas temen que usted se convierta en ese tipo de patrón.

— ¡por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso no les he informado ello? Yo he pasado por hambre, he tenido que romperme el lomo trabajando para mantener a m madre y a mi hermano. Ustedes lo saben. No tienen porque desconfiar de mí.

—Algunos piensan que porque te buscaste un señorito de sociedad para casarte, no aprecias a la gente de nuestro pueblo.- cuestiono KIba secundado por su clan y por su prometido, Shino.

—No piensen aquello. Lo de mi futuro esposo es muy aparte. Yo no los dejaré. Saben de mis planes para instalar una escuela para que ningún niño de esta hacienda, y bajo mi protección, quede sin estudio. Además de que en unos dos meses está confirmado que mi madrina, la señorita Tsunade, vendrá apoyarnos con el ámbito medico.

Los varones que representaban su clan así como los propios líderes del clan asintieron orgullosos y más confiados en su nuevo patrón.

—se que no he estado mucho tiempo aquí, pero es por razones de fuerza. Pero ahora he regresado y espero que me apoyen para proteger lo que es nuestro' tebayo

Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que aunque su amigo no era muy bueno con las palabras, podía llegar al corazón.

—No podemos dejar que esa gente, que ese alcalde se lleve lo que nos costó trabajo cosecharlo, nuestro ganado que nos costó trabajo y esfuerzo criar.

Todos asintieron junto con el rubio.

—Por favor ayúdenme a cuidar nuestro patrimonio.

La gente presente rompió en aplausos.

—Siento mucho lo de su hijo-

Un hombre bastante gordo y grande estiro su mano

—No se preocupe, patrón, Chouji está contento y su hermano también. Es un orgullo ahora que mi hijo proteja lo que es de todos.

—Gracias, Chouza-sama.

—No me lame así

—Usted es mi mayor y le debo respeto. –rio el Namikaze

—No se preocupen, reclutaremos más jóvenes para que cuiden el perímetro de la zona.

—Por favor, no quiero que ninguno pase peligro. Sobre todo porque no todos aquí saben manejar armas. Ustedes son especialistas. No quiero que donceles y mujeres se involucren, sobre todo a ellos ya los niños, hay que manejarlos alejados del peligro.

—Por supuesto que estarán salvo, eso es el deber del varón: protegerlos.

Naruto se despidió de todos los presentes, quienes más convencidos de las palabras de su nuevo líder se marcharon seguir con sus labores diarios. Se trazaron planes entre los clanes que se encargaban de defender las tierras y con un asentimiento entre ellos que do trazado una estrategia para cuidar de los más débiles y proteger lo que tanto trabajo les costaba día con día.

Sakura termino de explicar las últimas compras que había hecho, los pagos y también contándole que el alcalde había venido a dos veces y que el robo se había dado lugar después de su segunda visita.

—Es obvio que fue aquel tipo

Naruto apretó su puño pero trato de calmarse y no tomar una decisión apresurada. Miro a Shikamaru.

—Es menos problemático que simplemente le pagues y ya.

Observo el semblante contraído de Namikaze

—No puedo por varias razones. Es hombre cuando era un crio se encargo de que no me dieran ni un maldito trabajo, me acuso de ladrón simplemente porque su hija se fijo en mí y yo ni siquiera le hice caso. Además la mujer de ese hombre humillo a mi madre y a Deidara varias veces; y por encima de todo está de parte de Orochimaru, ¡todo el mundo sabe que muchos pueblitos como este están de parte de Jiraiya pero los líderes compran seguir en el puesto de alcalde apoyando a Orochimaru!

—No seas testarudo, además tienes una amenaza de Orochimaru, te puede ir peor. Lo que pasa es que está dolido porque también era pretendiente del Uchiha.

Todos se asombraron por ello.

—No se preocupen, mi padrino ya viene en camino- sonrió complacido

— ¿el general Jiraiya?

—Así es — Naruto se acomodó en su asiento poniendo las piernas en su escritorio

—Hijo, ya te he dicho que no te sientes así- grito la pelirroja.

El rubio se encogió y con un puchero se sentó de forma un poco más correcta.

—Naruto, ¿tu prometido tuvo de pretendiente al general Orochimaru?

—No solo al general Orochimaru sino a todos los hombres de más poder y riquezas de Konoha y otras ciudades.

La pelirosa hizo un puchero de envidia, definitivamente la vida era fácil para algunos, pues a ella, por mu agraciad que sea, no tenía una dote apropiada ni era tan cotizada

—Deber ser precioso, hijo

—Es un ser divino- suspiro el rubio

—Pero tiene un carácter de perros y trata pésimo a aniki...

—No es así, él ya me corresponde. … o algo así

— ¡¿pues quién es?! ¡Cuéntanoslo!- propuso animada, Ino.

—Vamos cuéntanos con toda tu llama de juventud

—Si ¿es un noble? Y pensar que nos has tenido arreglando la casa

—Es Uchiha Sasuke, del distinguido clan Uchiha.

Todos los presentes, incluidos la madre del rubio, abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa pues aquel clan era de lo más conocidos, hasta en un lugar tan recóndito como aquel

— ¿es broma? ¿Cómo consiguió Naruto su mano?- se burlo Kiba

—El dinero pues que mas

—Es problemático pero a pesar de ser todo lo que dicen, el clan Uchiha tiene problemas económicos.

—Naruto ¡¿Cómo puedes comprometerte con alguien convenido?!

—No, Sasuke no es así, él no es para nada convenido y odia es tipo de cosas, yo le gusto, estoy seguro.

Todos le devolvieron la mirada poco convencidos.

—moh…es en serio, estoy muy enamorado de él y soy feliz de haber logrado comprometerme

—Es el poder de la juventud que destilas, Naruto, eso lo enamoro

—Yo no diría que está enamorado de mi hermano

—Vale Dei-chan que eso solo a nuestra madre

—Tenemos que hablar hijo. Deidara, me ha dicho que también has conocido alguien especial?

—Pues...

—El hermano mayor de Sasuke está interesado en Dei-chan

Y así se pasaron unas dos horas, contando lo que habían vivido en la ciudad a su madre y sus amigos más cercanos.

Ya era la hora esperada. Con mucho cuidado salió de su habitación. Llevaba puesto la yukata con al que dormía con un haori encima. Tenía frio pero más podía su corazón acelerado por ver a su pelirrojo.

—Gaara — lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Sasu — le correspondió el abrazo – te estás congelando. Toma, te traje esto para ti.

Le tendió una cajita de tamaño mediano, la abrió con una leve sonrisa. Había una manta de fina piel, sabia que era propia de las tierras de Suna.

—Gracias. — respondió dedicándole una sincera sonrisa. El pelirrojo se sintió el hombre más feliz solo con ello.

Sasuke se acobijo bien entre ellas y se dejo abrazar por su pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué haremos?— preguntó el azabache — se bien que mi padre no me dejara estar contigo

— Puedo entenderlo. Es mejor para un padre saber que su hijo está tranquilo en algún lugar hermoso y no en manos de un simple soldado, encima prófugo y rebelde de su ciudad natal.

—No es tu culpa. El que está gobernado ahí es un tirano, y no le corresponde el liderazgo.

— Lo sé, pero poco puedo hacer por ahora. Tengo un primo lejano, Sasori, está metido en las guerrillas. Con su gente todo mejorara, podremos al fin dar un largo avance, estamos preparando un fuerte golpe al tirano de Suna. Además, Sasuke, si bien al principio puede reprimir a la las masas, llegara el momento en que el instinto de libertad que tenemos salte y nada, ni siquiera la muerte pueda detenerlo.

-¿ni siquiera la muerte?

-cuando quieres algo de verdad, la muerte solo es una forma de libertad. Y eso es justamente lo que está pasando con Suna. Pronto, mi azabache, lo lograre.

Sasuke asintió.

-pero se bien que no podrá ser antes de tu matrimonio, y sé que aunque tú no quieras, tu padre te casara, doblegando tu corazón

-Nunca lo hará.

-Eres fuerte, pero tu padre tiene un control enorme y simplemente es tu padre. Nos doblegamos ante las personas que queremos.

Gaara le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-así que quiero que estés seguro ¿te escaparías conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si

-Aun sabiendo que no tendremos una vida feliz prontamente, que no podrás ver a ninguno de los tuyos, ni siquiera a Itachi. Tendré que encargarte con mi hermana junto con Sasori, cuando este llegue y que te protejan. No podremos vernos en momento y si tenemos hijos pronto, no será fácil. Deberás renunciar a tu apellido, tu clan, tu vida cómoda y llena de sirvientes, a salir, leer, educarte, vestir con la mejor ropa. Tendrás que hacer labores como un doncel de clase pobre: lavar, planchar, atender, además de otros trabajos como ayudar en las casas de médicos, entre otras labores que los donceles y doncellas, parientes de los rebeldes hacen, te ayudare con el hogar porque, nos dividiremos el trabajo de este porque también tendrás que trabajar, cuidar de ti mismo, normalmente los donceles andan en grupo porque es muy peligroso. Si tú te decides por mi dejare este ejército, este país que no es mío y te llevare a Suna, donde esta la convulsión por la guerra. Te amo de eso no tengas dudas y daré mi vida por lograr esa tan esperada paz. Justamente porque te amo, y si vienes conmigo tendré una razón muy fuerte para levantarme y encarar el peligro más si tu esta mi lado cuando despierte.

Sasuke se sonrojo por lo último, desviando la mirada. Sin duda admiraba la fortaleza de Gaara y además su honestidad. No había conocido a alguien más honesto.

— Estoy seguro. También se que es injusto que no pelees por lo que es tuyo. Es tu derecho, no puedes renunciar a él. No quiero ser un trofeo, un objeto de transacción. Mucho menos un inútil encerrado en su jaula de oro, cuando tu está enfrentando solo el peligro. Yo… Gaara…

Le era difícil decir lo que sentía pero con Gaara todo era diferente.

—Te amo, mapache- sonrió de lado

Sus labios se buscaron hasta encontrarse y bailaron juntos suavemente.

—Entonces está decidido. Sé que en unas semanas es tu fiesta de compromiso, actúa normal como siempre, pero como que vas cediendo ante tu padre, pero sin que se vea muy elaborado es decir...

—ya lo sé Gaara, ¿acaso no sabes que soy más listo que tú?

—Y va el con el orgullo Uchiha

El azabache solo río.

— Bueno he conseguido como podemos salir de la ciudad sin ser vistos, ya he contratado al hombre que nos sacará de aquí.

— Mañana me voy y presentaré mi baja en el ejército después de esta última misión en una frontera cercana; supuestamente me iré a Suna. Mi hermana se quedara aquí por medio de ella nos comunicaremos, mi hermano se regresara y una semana antes de tu matrimonio vendré por ti, te espero en la frontera de Konoha.

Sasuke asintió.

— Pero tú no llegaras solo hasta allá, mi hermano Kankuro te recogerá en el templo del pueblo. Temari nos seguirá un día después para no causar suspicacias.

— ¿es decir que partir de hoy no te veré?

—Más o menos, tratare de visitarte pero preferiría arreglar todo para que estés lo más seguro que se puede en Suna. Contacte con mi primo. Es algo si como un doble agente: trabaja en el gobierno pero también está en una guerrilla en contra de él.

— Entiendo, pero no necesitas protegerme.

— Claro que sí. Desde ahora eres lo más importante de mi vida.

— Tu país lo es más.

— Mi país es lo segundo más importante.

—Yo te ayudaré en todo

— Lo sé, con tu inteligencia seguro que lograremos que ese tipo caiga; y por fin podremos casarnos c como es debido. Sabes, en realidad, si tu padre me aceptara, me pondría a trabajar duro en el ejército para que me ascendieran; incluso, si me lo pedía, hubiera dejado de ser un rebelde contra el gobierno, pero sé que tu padre, simplemente, no lo permitirá porque ya no tengo familia ni abolengo.

— No importa, No quiero que renuncies a tus sueños por mí

— Claro que sí. Haría lo que fuera, quiero recuperar mi fortuna y mi posición para que tú y si tenemos hijos en un futuro puedan verme con orgullo. No quiero tenerte viviendo mal siempre, no lo mereces, pero si tú me amas tendré la fuerza para todo, si tú me amas, óyelo jamás dejare que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Creo que sonó un tanto egoísta

— Lo miso va para ti, pelirrojo, se bien que las chicas mueren por ti

— ja ¿celoso?

— No, porque sé que me amas de verdad.

De nuevo compartieron un beso cálido y suave, que luego se profundizó para sentir más el sabor contrario, más ese calor y ese amor que se profesaban. Ambos en busca de sus fuerzas y de su motivo de vida que sentían que era la otra persona a la que besaban.

Sasuke entro sigiloso a su habitación y sin mirar más se acobijo entre sus colchas, sonriendo.

Pero la luz de una velas se prendió y vio quien apagaba el fosforo con el que fue prendida.

— vaya hermanito, ya iba a buscarte a ver si ese desgraciado no te hacia alguna cosilla indecente. Espero que no te dejes hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Itachi, por un momento pensé que eras papa.

— Arrg, no pensé que fueras tan irresponsable. Si fuera padre el que te hubiera descubierto te aseguro que t tu noviecito y tu no la pasarían nada bien.

— ¿me seguiste?

— Bueno he sido tu hermano por 17 años, toda tu vida. Hace dos día, estabas sumamente nervioso y no querías platicar conmigo ni con nadie… que extraño... encontré a dos guardias desmayados en sus puestos y a otros dos del clan Namikaze durmiendo, para que al despertar me dijeran que una bonita señorita pelirroja les había traído de tomar. Karin y tú me mataran algún día.

—Padre sintió, por obviedad, que había algo raro contigo y que tenías que ver, porque Karin no haría nada sin primero pedir tu permiso. Así que me pidió seguirte hasta dentro de la mansión y ¡oh para mi sorpresa no estabas en tu habitación, recordé que te gustaba de pequeño aquel parque y con mucha prisa fui hasta ahí y otra sorpresa el maldito de Gaara estaba ahí y se estaba besando! ¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke? Después den que te besaras de esa forma con Naruto… querer hacerlo con otro no...

— ¿Y qué? ¿O acaso me dices que eres virgen? ¿Qué también estas esperando a casarte para hacerlo?

—No pero yo...

—Pero tú eres varón ¿no?

—Sasuke ¿acaso no quieres estar solo con la persona que ames?

—Por eso mismo se lo sugería Gaara, él es diferente, estoy seguro que Naruto ya ha tenido experiencia, Gaara se esta guardando para mi, al igual que yo para él. Fue una promesa hicimos desde pequeños y no me hagas recordar el beso con Naruto….eso fue un error…

—Joder, Sasuke; las cosas están mal así, te vas a casar con el rubio y si sigues así no serás feliz ni harás feliz al rubio

—Se lo diré a Naruto

— ¿qué?

— Se lo diré y así el podrá olvidarse de mí. Es una buena persona tal vez nos ayude.

— ¡¿estás loco?! ¿Por qué eres insensible? Si se le dices de aquella forma y le pides ayuda solo romperás su corazón: él te ama con locura.

—Y yo amo a Gaara ¿por qué debería sacrificarme por Naruto? tampoco será feliz si me caso con él. Me iré con Gaara y será mejor que lo vayas procesando.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas Sasuke. No permitiré que eches tu vida a perder.

— Bien dicho, hijo.

Una fuerte voz se escucho resonar en la habitación del doncel.

-Qué curioso; no tenia sueño y pase a observar que todo estuviera en orden. Solo puedo decir que estoy decepcionado de ambos.

-Itachi, como hijo comienzas a portarte con dignidad. Te estás comenzando a hacer cargo de la hacienda, a recobrar tus lazos sociales. Y a cortejar a un chico que es una maravilla de prospecto.

Itachi asintió simplemente, sabiendo que eso haría enfadar a su hermanito.

-Pero debiste decirme lo que planeaba Sasuke, supongo que querías comprobarlo. Yo mismo no creería que uno de mis hijos es tan insensato y peor aun que se comporta como una ramera de baja clase.

Sasuke aguanto el impacto de esas palabras. Después de todo decepcionaría a su padre, hermano y a todo su clan por el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser utilizado como mercancía.

-¿Tú crees que eres el único? Todos se han casado de aquella forma, no todos tienen la suerte de tu hermano, pero el sentimiento comienza aparece cuando ya admites que estarás con esa persona. Ese chico no tiene ningún vicio, cuidara de ti y de la familia que tengan. Además, tiene apellido fortuna, tierra y nos está ayudando por lo que podemos concluir es una buena persona, es joven y bien parecido ¿qué carajos quieres?

-Quiero poder decidir sobre mi vida. No me casaré con el dobe.

-Mira hijo, si le dices algo a ese chico rubio y haces que ya no nos ayude más. Te juro que tu noviecito lo va a pagar caro o la hermana de ese chico. Ya me suponía que ese tipo tenía que ver, no sabe perder. No admite que ya no le perteneces.

-Eso lo decido yo. Padre ¿Por qué no le da una oportunidad? El me dijo que dejaría todo si usted lo acepta.

-Aunque no fuera un maldito rebelde, no te casaras con un tipo con tremendo escándalo y sin un centavo.

-Yo puedo trabajar y la hacienda Uchiha está mejorando y...

-No mantendré a tu esposo, tendrás tu parte de la fortuna Uchiha, y tu esposo podrá controlarlas o tu mismo, pero solo si te casas con Naruto.

Sasuke iba a reclamar, por suerte su hermano no sabía que ya tenía fecha para escaparse. Su padre, aparentemente, tampoco.

-hermanito

-¡Largo de mi habitación!

Itachi solo hizo una mueca de disgusto: odiaba estar enfadado con su hermanito pero ni modo. No iba a permitir que su hermanito corriera peligro escapando con Gaara.

Era el almuerzo más tenso en toda la vida para Sai, era obvio que él y su tía Mikoto se habían perdido de algo. Si bien Sasuke, Fugaku e Itachi no eran los seres más habladores, nunca había sido tan tangible el silencio.

— ¿Paso algo?–intervino Mikoto.

—Solo que tu hijo es una desgracia como doncel.

—Solo que mi hermano es un traidor— replico Sasuke sin despegar su vista de su comida.

— ¡No le hables así a tu hermano!

— ¡Siempre Itachi! para ti Sai y yo somos invisibles ¡para ti solo somos objetos de intercambio!

—Hijo, ¿Cómo puedes decir aquello?

—Ototo, por favor, entiende que nos preocupamos por tu bien.

—Puede ser que tú lo hagas pero estoy seguro que...

—Oh ¿ahora qué hiciste hermano renegón?

Aquellas palabras salidas de una boca sonrosada provenían de un doncel de largos mechones negros, característica propia de un Uchiha.

— ¡Tío Obito!- chilló Sai, feliz.

Obito con una sonrisa y tratando de mantener la compostura de un Uchiha, lo cual siempre había sido difícil para él, caminó tratando de no tropezar con su kimono.

— ¿Dónde está el mentiroso de tu marido?—pregunto Fugaku.

—Está trayendo las maletas. No te preocupes ya pedí que nos arreglen una de las habitaciones principales.

— ¿Y a ti quien te ha dado permiso?

—Sera que es porque es la mansión principal de los Uchiha y como Uchiha que soy yo y mi esposo venimos a quedarnos después de nuestra merecida e interrumpía luna de miel por tu culpa.

—Ese maldito que no cumplió con su palabra.

—Ya acordamos que será cuando Itachi sea el líder del clan y además te recuerdo que ni diste ni un centavo de mi dote que nuestros padres dejaron. — Comunicó con recelo el Uchiha doncel mientras cruzaba sus brazos y dibujaba una mueca molesta en so rostro—Si por ti fuera solo esta sería mi única joya

Mostro orgulloso el collar de compromiso de la familia de Kakashi, una especia de pequeña mascara de gato era el dije en un carísimo oro blanco.

—Bueno es la de tu marido que más da…

— ¡te exijo mi dinero!

—será cuando nuestro problemas se solucionen, Obito, tu marido quedo en ayudarnos en proveernos materia prima de su hacienda y además de cedernos su hombres para seguridad ¡tuvimos que pedírselo al prometido de mi hijo!

— ¿Sasuke ya se casa?

Observo el semblante decaído de Sasuke

— ¿Pero tú no amabas a Gaara? ¿Entonces por qué estas triste?

— ¡Porque lo amo y mi casare con el millonario de Namikaze!- grito sin poder contenerse más

— ¿Qué está pasando?—intervino un varón con una voz grave y de cierto modo denotaba peligro.

—Mi hermano vendió a su hijo…

— ¿Qué?

Una mueca de incredulidad se dibujo en el rostro del peliblanco.

—No lo estoy vendiendo sino pregúntale como lo descubrí con el prometido que tanto dice odiar, ¡estuvo a punto de acostarse con él!

— ¡Fugaku, no digas aquello frente a Sasuke y Sai!

—Ya estoy cansado, sin duda tengo que hablar contigo Obito, te tienes que poner al corriente de nuestra situación y decidir de que se hará cargo tu esposo ahora que es un Uchiha y varón y además hablaremos sobre os acuerdo prenupciales, ¡se largaron a su luna de miel y ni sus luces!

—Y hubiéramos seguido así si es que no nos mandabas a llamar tan urgente ¿tan mal esta la hacienda?

—Al borde de la quiebra…

Aquellas palabras despertaron a Sasuke de su pequeña lucha por no dejar que sus lágrimas de impotencia salieran. Era cierto a pesar de cómo se vistieran, los murmullos no podían ser acallados en dos mese más si no fuera por Namikaze podrían estar pasando hambre, porque ellos nunca venderían alguna de sus joyas o de trofeos que podrían brindarles una calidad de vida aceptable, jamás, todas su pertenencias entre ropa, muebles, joyas y demás artículos eran sagrados .

—De hecho si no fuera por Namikaze estaríamos perdidos y felizmente Itachi ya recobro la cordura; así que, se está haciendo cargo de algunas cosas, al menos se han solucionado algunos problemas.

De nuevo aquella culpa. Cuando se fuera con Gaara, Naruto no querrá saber nada de la familia, por lo cual arruinaría la vida a su padre, madre, Itachi. Sai y a su tío Obito, en realidad a todo el clan.

—Mikoto, por favor, de ahora hasta el matrimonio de tu hijo le enseñaras como ser patrón consorte de una gran mansión o hacienda. Explícale sus deberes y sobre aquel tema delicado también. Y ya que Sai esta libre también comparte tus conocimientos con él también.

— ¿Por qué? Si yo no me caso aun.

—Porque eres doncel y es mejor que aprendas de una vez.

Mikoto con una destellante sonrisa se levanto de la mesa con su porte delicado e insto a que sus hijos, porque ella consideraba Sai suyo propio, le siguieran hasta su pequeña sala de té.

Los días pasaban más rápidos de lo que le azabache jamás sintió, como prometió a Gaara se comporto de la forma más natural posible. Su hermano había querido sonsacarle de que habían hablado, pero siempre le contestaba con evasivas.

Trataba de parecer que estaba aceptando su destino de a pocos, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cuando pensaba en que pronto volvería el rubio de su viaje. Agradecía enormemente a lo que sea que retenía el rubio en su hacienda. Le habían llegado cartas de él, pero a la primera línea se aburría y las dejaba de lado por lo cual era su madre, quien junto a Karin u Sai pasaban todo el día a su lado, las leía en voz alto, conmoviendo a la pelirroja y aunque, Sai no lo mostrara, también a él. En ella le mencionaba que todos los días pensaba en él y que no fuera tan "teme" y él también pensará en él, además que estaba redecorando cada rincón de la mansión Namikaze en aquel lugar alejado, para recibirlo.

Aquellas palabras no hacían más que darle un malestar en su estomago, un sentimiento poco conocido en los Uchiha: culpa.

Por lo menos al dormir no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquel sentimiento, ya que todo el día se la pasaba ocupado; primero, sus clases acostumbradas: kendo, música, baile, ceremonia del té, literatura, historia del clan y de Konoha, etiqueta, como usar correctamente un kimono, como guardarlo, lavarlo y arreglarlo ( es toda una ceremonia) y tiro al arco ( algo que estaba muy arraigado en los Uchiha desde que existieron, todo buen Uchiha debía saber utilizarlo, independiente de ser doncel, mujer o varón). Bien no era problema para él, además de otras actividades como su propio entrenamiento de taijutsu y ninjustu, que eran tácticas especiales de armas (enseñado solo a varones) lo malo eran las enseñanzas de su madres a las que por 17 y Sai, 16, habían rehuido.

Si bien sabían lo esencial sobre la ceremonia de té, podría jactarse de que Sai y él eran los únicos donceles entre sus amigos y conocidos que no sabían cómo cocinar o hacer un jodido arreglo floral. Pues él estaba metido en sus libros y táctica de combate; mientras que su su primo, en pintura y arte. Los demás entrenamientos como música, baile, pintura y dibujo, además de conocimientos los habían tolerado; sin embargo, tarea domestica, como atender a un varón o ser sutil a la hora de pedir una caricia era un tema desconocido para él, su madre le llamaba tácticas de seducción. Según ella, él lo había utilizado mucho con su hermano, padre, alguno que otro pretendiente, Gaara y Naruto pero él nunca había tenido la intención.

Otro tema en el cual Sai estaba incomodo y él coincidía con él, era aquel tema, algo muy vergonzoso: aprender sobre sexualidad con su madre debería estar prohibido. Lo único que conseguían era acabar con tres hermosos azabaches y una pelirroja (porque en el camino Karin lo visito y Mikoto, al enterarse que ella en un año se casaba, la invito a todas su clases), incluyendo a su madre totalmente sonrojados al tratar de hablar de ello.

Después de dos semanas agotadoras había aprendido, junto con su primo y su compañera, a hacer arreglos florares, conocer el significado de estas y sus funciones medicinales, todo acerca del té y la ceremonia de esta, como coser ropa apara niños y a arreglar ropa , atenderse a sí mismos, arreglarse para un baile, había mejorado en su baile, como peinarse, maquillarse, vestirse con cada tipo de kimono o yukata, según fuera el caso, como acomodar la ropa de un varón, pues el esposo consorte debía ser quien lo atendiera ¿acaso era un niño? ¿Por qué debía ser él quien cuidara de su baño o de su comida? Y lo que más le desagradaba era oír las risitas de la cocinera y sus ayudantes, mientras trataba de preparar un _onigiri_, solo eso había aprendido y eso porque era uno de sus platos favoritos.

Aprender a hacer ese jodido té para disminuir su capacidad de concepción, había sido muy vergonzoso, más si Sai y Karin están a su lado igual de nerviosos y sonrojados que él: su madre los odiaba. Y aquello lo había aprendido a hacer porque le era necesario pues se iba a fugar con su mapache y no podía quedar preñado aun además no se iba a limitar pues quería hacerlo con Gaara cuando se fugaran, de algo le debía servir las maldita clase de seducción de su madre. Y ahora que lo notaba si había seducido a su hermano, su padre, Gaara y Naruto. Claro con su hermano y su padre de pequeño para que le conceda algún capricho, pero él solo lo había notado así; pero con Gaara y Naruto había sido totalmente diferente y ahora estaba avergonzado al ser consciente.

—Sasu-chan debes atártelo así

— ¡No pienso hacer algo tan vergonzoso!

Las clases más vergonzosas: sexualidad y seducción; o al menso eso pensaba. Atender al marido era humillante pero esto era demasiado ¿acaso Gaara también lo esperaría de él?

— ¡pero yo también lo hago cuando duermo con tu padre!

—Tía, creo que no era necesario que nos lo dijeras. — intervino Sai más avergonzado que nunca.

—vamos, sé que aun son unos niños pero cuando tengan un hijo doncel o doncella y este o esta llegue a la edad tendrán que enseñarle.

—Nunca le enseñaría algo tan humillante

—vamos Sasu con lo guapo que es tu futuro querrás hacerlo para que te toque

— ¡madre!

Esa parte de su madre se la había perdido por estos largos años ¿Quién había sido la dulce e inocente mujer que lo había cuidado? Esta que estaba parada con el atado del obi hacia delante en señal de estar lista para que su marido la toque cuando quiera, definitivamente no era.

Otros días más habían pasado, le había enseñado junto con Chiyo - obasama a cómo tratar las heridas de un enfermo, a tratar las enfermedades más simples , como cuidar de niños y de bebes.

Además le habían enseñado a cómo cuidar del templo de los antepasados de su esposo ya que ahora que pasaría ser un Namikaze, según su familia, también serian su ancestros, como cuidar de un templo, prender el inciso y hacerlos respectivos rezos.

En fin hasta a como encender una vela y ser sensual en el camino, había aprendido junto con Sai y Karin, que molestoso, lo que si se había negado y había mandado al diablo había sido cocinar: odiaba las risas burlonas de la cocinera, bien, era muy inteligente pero ¿diferenciar entre los mejores productos para la comida de su marido? era demasiado humillante.

No había aprendido al cien por ciento pero dado que eran Uchiha y tenían talento natural para todo, había aprendido un poco de todo. No era tan fácil si habías rehuido de todo por 17 años.

Ya solo faltaba dos días para su fiesta de compromiso. Sí, al fin y al cabo le había mandado una que otra carta al rubio solo por cumplir, y también se había comunicado con Gaara el cual se reía de lo que había prendido para después decirle que estaría feliz que aplicara todo lo aprendido con él. Aquello le hizo sonrojar.

Había regresado muy emocionado: su fiesta de compromiso con su azabache era dos días y aunque muchos pensaran que se hacía ilusiones en vano, para él no lo era. Sabia que podía hacer que su azabache se enamorara de él, porque había sentido sus sentimientos de gusto y placer cuando le respondió en aquellos besos.

Así que estaba por demás que le dijeran cualquier cosa. Además había vigilado expresamente los cambios que le hacían a su hacienda. Quedaría perfecta

Flashback

– ¡Esto te va a encantar Naruto!- chillaba emocionada Ino.

El rubio la siguió y sonrió al observar como muchas doncellas y donceles jóvenes plantaban hermosas flores, desde rosas hasta hermosos jazmines, todos de tonos azules.

— Me recordaron a Sasuke —murmuró.

—Por ellos la plantamos, gracias por enseñarnos las fotos de él—chillaba emocionada la rubia— y las de allá me hicieron recordara ti.

Girasoles, que parecían soles, iluminaban ese hermoso festín de colores.

— ¡Le encantará a Sasuke!— asintió emocionado l rubio.

—Creo que deberías estar más tranquilo- Sakura lo sujeto del brazo

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Pues porque no sabemos si le gustaran o no y sería muy cruel que no le emocionara ni un poco.

—Que cosas dices Sakura, ¿por qué no le ha de gustar mis hermosas flores?

—Ino –cerda, no toda el mundo se emocionan con las flores.

—Cálmense ambas. Son bonitas, Naruto, pero Sakura tiene razón. Mira yo amo más a los animales. —intervino Kiba.

—Ya basta dejen al rubio en paz. Vamos que aun tienes que seguir trabajando.

—Espera Shika. Mañana nos regresamos y quiero revisar los muebles para la alcoba principal

Ino emocionada lo arrastro.

Ingresaron, debía admitir que era muy amplio, no tanto como la habitación de Sasuke y menos , con seguridad, que la habitación principal de los Uchiha , pero lo suficiente para que dos personas pudieran dormir y realizar su actividades con tranquilidad.

—Ya hemos retirado todos los muebles antiguos y puestos en bodegas.

Muchas sirvientas trapeaban los pisos y otros empelados acomodaban adornos y tapizaban las paredes.

—Quiero que se vea muy amplio, pues Sasuke debe sentirse relajado, cómodo y feliz a mi lado. El debe tener su espacio personal en esta habitación. La parte de haya debe ser solo de Sasuke.

Exclamo el rubio con una destellante sonrisa mientras señalaba un gran espacio al lado derecho de donde iría un enorme lecho.

—Pero Naruto tu también necesitas tu espacio personal.

—Sí, pero no mucho. A él le encanta leer, tiene que tener su librero aquí además de la biblioteca ¡oh demonios debo llenarla de michos libros y no solo de los que tenía ese viejo ´tebayo! Quizá Sasuke quiera traer su favoritos por lo que agregaremos un estante más y aquí también deber haber uno enorme y… ese ventanal debe estar perfectamente limpio siempre, acomoden un mueble muy suave y cómodo, se verá hermoso leyendo y podrá observar el jardín. No extrañara la mansión de sus padres.

—Basta hijo, se supone que tu esposo será feliz de estar aquí porque ti estará con él- intervino Kushina, quien llegaba junto con Deidara después de hacer las cuentas del almacén de alimentos.

—Así es amigo, debe de mostrarle todo tu amor juvenil en todo momento para que no se sienta solo- intervino Le

-¿de dónde salieron todos?

-Bueno es que gritas todo soñador, eres tan ruidoso- intervino Shikamaru resoplando aburrió y algo preocupado por su amigo

Se veía tan ilusionado, tal vez demasiado.

* * *

Notas finales: Ok no me maten por tanto gasasu , tenía que pasar pss ,a demás son pareja... wii me siento felis de haber podido actualizar tiempo... no se preocupen que yo no abandono ninguno de mis proyectos, así que los que siguen mi fic yulen no desesperen , vendrán mejores tiempos y actus semanales partir de la siguiente semana! nos estaremos viendo!rewies please! por cierto me gusto y mke dio gracia escribir la partes de la clases de mikoto... y lo de llevar el obio hacia delante para las casadas es cierto en el antiguo japon ,al igual q era también utilizado pro chicos y chicas de compañia ( claro levban otro nombre) seguiré utilizando algunos cosas típicas mezclados con otras más naruterasy otras propias..

ONIZ DORADO: weno aquí se cumplió dicho dilema, ya aprecio Gaar y ya sabes que han planeado escape! wiii Espero tu review como siempre, muchas gracias!

Mey: wii ya vemos como resulto el volverse a ver con gara, espero que hay cumplido tus expectativas y que hayas disfrutado de este capi, muchas gracias por leer! jaj si se clanetaron demasiado y pues ya sabes sasu nunca había descontrolado su pasión aunque aqui quiso intentarlo con gaara... nos estamos leyendo! ya veremos si se escapa o no..

fioo:: Muchas gracias por el review! si sasuke debe aprender que hay distintos tipos de amor en la vida y debería darle oportunidad a estos nuevos sentimientos, peor esn joven y no puede contenerse... ya vimos que incluso uiso intentarlo con gaara , felismente y es caballero! espero review y que me digas que te pareció

saya:: muchas gracias por tu palbras... espero leer otro review tuyo.. wii ya vemos como se van desatando todo y la revolución de sentimientos del azabache!v ¿se fuga o no se fuga?

Gracias todos pro su reviews y por sus lert, favorites..e n fin! gracias por su apoyo es que he podido adelantar capis!espero me digan que les pareció este capi!


	9. Chapter 9

Notas de autor: Gracias a toda las personas que leen y por cierto sobre mi otro fic en este semana actu segura y seran dos actus seguida en compensación.. Y luego semanal como en este fic! la inspiración ha estado desbordante asi que espero les guste este capi y me digan que piesan que pasara uhhh ! como prometi compromiso! y trate de seguir algunas formas tradicionales japo de hacer un compromiso y...

* * *

La fiesta de compromiso había llegado. La mansión Uchiha demostró su esplendor como anfitriona de aquella gran fiesta. Y no era para menos: se casaba el hijo menor del patriarca, este se mostraba orgullos junto a su hermosa esposa, recibiendo a los invitados.

Itachi estaba en el jardín junto a Deidara, a quien presentaba a todos como su prometido. Muchas personas se mostraban curiosas en el porqué no se hacía la fiesta de compromiso del mayor y primero la del segundo hijo.

Y ahí Mikoto por sugerencias de su esposo se deshacía en halagos al joven Namikaze y lo caballero que era con su hijo, además en halagos a su hijo Itachi sorbe que quería hacerse cargo de la hacienda primero antes de casarse.

Deidara estaba nervioso por su hermanito, aunque no fuera el matrimonio, el contrato pre nupcial podía llegar a ser tan o más importante que la firma de los mismo papeles de matrimonio.

Acompañaba a Itachi a sol y sombra, el hecho de saber que muchas doncellas y donceles se desasían en comentarios a su novio no ayudaba en concentrarse en rezar por que su hermano saliera feliz esa noche. Porque sí, ya eran novios, pues Itachi ni bien supo, gracias a que compro a uno que otro sirviente de la mansión Namikaze, dejo su orgullo Uchiha de lado y se arrodillo frente a él en una reverencia pidiéndole a él y a Naruto para que fuera su novio y su único pretendiente. Lógicamente, acepto porque sus sentimientos habían sido rebalsados en eso momentos. Con un beso sellaron aquello, sabía de las intenciones de Itachi para solo ser novios pues entendía del orgullo de este por querer primero recuperar la fortuna de su familia, aquella no hacía sino que su gusto y quizá amor creciera.

Era más que claro que Sasuke no veía de esa forma en que él mismo veía a Itachi. Sabía que Sasuke no amaba su hermano y le dolía. Su hermano se deshacía en amor hacia el azabache.

El pobre rubio aun no llegaba a la fiesta porque se probaba yukata tras yukata para saber cual le quedaba mejor y poder impresionar a su azabache. Obviamente había mandado a hacer una especial pero a la hora de la hora no le convencía.

Su hermano termino llegando a la fiesta con su novio y la única que aun lo soportaba era su madre.

Le hacia tanta ilusión pensar que en pocas horas daría un gran paso hacia unir su vida con la de su azabache, no quería nada más que formar una familia con él.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se observaba con molestia en el espejo, mientras era peinado por Karin, y ayudado a vestirse y a arreglarse por algunas empleadas de la mansión, Hinata también estaba a su lado. Neji, Juugo y Suigetsu esperaban fuera de la habitación.

—Ni que fuera mi matrimonio

—Pero es algo muy importante- sonrió la Hyuga

—No me importa. Quiero largarme de este lugar.

—Cálmate y no digas aquellas cosas, después de todo ese rubio será tu esposo

—Ustedes saben que no.

—Pero no detestas a mi primo ¿Verdad?

—Lo detesto

—Claro que no, sino, no estarías aquí peinándote. Lo dejarías todo abandonado

—No tengo opción, por ahora.

—Pero si dices eso ¿entonces has aceptado tu destino al fin?

—Con un demonio ¡no!- grito

Karin lo jaloneo de los cabellos pues los desordenaba cuando comenzaba gritar y tenía que quedar totalmente lacios y cayendo por los hombros.

—Eso lo hiciste a propósito- gruño el azabache

—Como crees, si te quiero

—No digas cursiladas.

La pelirroja rio por ver la imagen del azabache quedando más hermoso de lo usual pero con aquel gesto de enfado que le quitaba todo lo perfecto del peinado y maquillaje blanco en el rostro y rojo en los labios; casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana que tanto había gustado ella de pequeña. Rio más por lo cual el azabache termino por jalarle los cabellos.

—Eso dolió

—Para que te calles, ya sé que me veo como nena. No me lo recuerdes.

—He tu lo dijiste, pero creo que mi primo babeara por ti.

Los invitados llegaban y lo saludaban cortésmente y él solo esperaba que su azabache bajara.

—Shikamaru ¿y si no llega?

—No seas baka— rodo los ojos con aburrimiento— estas en la mansión Uchiha. Ahora mismo él está aquí mismo.

—Tienes razón

— ¿adónde vas?

—A buscarlo quizás se perdió.

Shikamaru lo miro con cara de: "¿es en serio?".

Itachi fue a saludarlo y trato de calmarlo. Todos los invitados disfrutaban de la velada entre música tradicional que algunas geishas tocaban; los invitados sentían que al ritmo de esa notas sus problemas financieros, políticos y demás se alejaban.

-Les presentó a mi hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha, quien hoy se comprometerá oficialmente con el joven Namikaze.

Todos estallaron en aplausos para el joven que recién llegaba acompañado de Karin y de su madre.

La ceremonia empezó. Todo era puramente por costumbre puesto que era obvio que el padre daría el sí.

Naruto se poso sobre sus rodillas e hizo una exagerada reverencia haciendo que casi su frente chocara con el suelo de tatami, todos los presentes estaba en la misma posición alrededor de la familia en aquel recinto especial para esas ceremonias; frente a Naruto estaban los padres de Sasuke, Itachi estaba al lado de sus padres y los tres vestían trajes del clan, con el gran símbolo Uchiha en sus espaldas. Mikoto tenía en sus manos un abanico con hilos de oro y bordados del clan y Fugaku la espada que se heredaba a todos los líderes del clan. Los tres con porte elegante.

Sasuke solo esperaba al lado de su madre, vistiendo lo más hermoso posible: un kimono perla que al ir legando al suelo se hacía más oscuro de seda fina y brillante, adornado con flores rojizo suave imitando a la primavera el cual decoraba solo la caída y en las largas y anchas mangas que legaba casi a tocar el suelo, un obi enmarcaba su figura desde un poco más arriba de sus caderas hasta su pecho, este era de un todo plateado con lazo rojo utilizado de sujetador, la cola del obi caía con gracia por la espalda y las piernas traseras, unas getas plateadas adornaban los pies enfundados en blancas medias del futuro consorte.

Los donceles y doncellas Uchiha siempre se habían caracterizado por transmitir aquella belleza intocable, sobria y orgullosa casi pareciendo un ser fuera de este mundo. Nunca observarías usar los acostumbrados kimonos coloridos en algunos de sus miembros y menso en Sasuke. Aunque bien podría haber portado uno rojo pasional pero hubiera sido demasiado para el alocado corazón del rubio, que ahora mismo se deshacía y se sonrojaba teniéndolo tan cerca, lo cual le dificultaba la tarea de seguir con el protocolo de la ceremonia.

-Les pido, por favor me entreguen a su hijo. Sé que es lo más valioso que tiene, les prometo que cuidaré de él como lo que es, lo más preciado de mi existencia incluso más que mi vida.

A Sasuke eso le enfado, claramente sentía aquellas palabras forzadas; el rubio se sorprendió; no era necesario aquello, lo ultimo ¿acaso Sasuke se convertía en algo tan importante?

Fugaku tomo la mano de su hijo enseñándole el camino hacia su prometido. Sasuke sitiándose humillado se inclinó frente a su futuro esposo en señal de sumisión y respeto, para después ponerse al lado de este.

-Cuídalo porque es una de nuestras posesiones más valiosas.

Los jóvenes se levantaron para acercarse a los padres, se volvieron a poner en aquella posición frente a estos y la madre de Sasuke sujeto las manos de ambos y las entrelazó.

Fugaku saco su espada y lo puso encima de las manos entrelazadas, dando su consentimiento.

Ahora era el turno de la pareja. Se giraron quedando el uno frente al otro Naruto extendió la mano hacia Shikamaru, quien era padrino de boda, y este le extendió dos cofres.

—esto es más occidental pero creo que es apropiado. Creo que últimamente se utiliza mucho. — comenzó el rubio nervioso y tratando de no perderse en aquellas orbes oscuras que simplemente seguían sus acciones.

Abrió la caja y ahí destellaba un hermoso anillo blanco con piedrecillas azules casi cielo. Sasuke las observo y se mantuvo sin expresión, solo asintió. Naruto en medio de su alegría quito el anillo, primero besando el dedo anular y mirando a Sasuke, quien se estremeció un poco, le puso el anillo.

-Siga con la tradición.- interrumpió Fugaku

Naruto abrió el cofre más grande.

-Esto es el tesoro mejor guardado del clan Namikaze, el botín de guerra más preciado.

Saco una hermosa cadena con un dije verde en forma de cristal. Todos quedaron impresionados y entendían el porqué de Fugaku para dar la mano de su cotizado hijo a ese chico. Esa joyas se creía extinta perteneció al extinto clan Senju del cual solo quedaba su descendencia.

-Ahora es tuyo, igual que mi corazón y mi vida

Sasuke solo asintió, no sabía que decir; todos se veían impresionados. Para él solo era una joya bonita. Aun así no le agradaba usar algo que simbolizase que estaba unido a Naruto. Este le coloco la joya, la cual tenía un ligero resplandor desde su cuello.

Naruto sonrió, sentía su felicidad crecer, pronto se casaría con su azabache podría formar la familia que tanto quería.

Luego de ello, bailaron, Sasuke se mantenía callado; el rubio quería creer que era por la emoción.

De ahí llego el momento legal. El juez estaba con el documento que los ataría momentáneamente hasta su boda. En este se acordaba los gatos, la dote, donde vivirían, los bienes, etc.

Naruto firmaba feliz cualquier papel que hubiera, llegó al acuerdo que tenía con la familia, hoy día mismo debía dar la cantidad acordada. Lo firmo con una sonrisa, no era nada en comparación con una vida con su azabache, y más aun la otra parte seria cuando tuvieran a su hijo, sería el hombre más feliz del planeta. Después, el último documento era para fijar la fecha, exactamente dentro de un mes: por él sería mañana mismo.

Sasuke firmaba con recelo aquellos documentos, lo leía de rato en rato, sabía que era algo así como venderse, y eso le dolía pero no decía nada; pronto se libraría de ello. Llego al último y con un suspiro firmo, le salió algo débil e impreciso.

Oficializaron el documento con la firma de los futuros padrinos y con la firma del juez.

El rubio no pudo aguantar más y acerco al azabache con uno de sus brazos lo atrajo con delicadeza y lo beso con amor, pasión, todo eso que guardaba solo para el azabache.

Lo abrazo:

— Te haré muy feliz, gracias por dejarme ser tu esposo.

— ¡Naruto, cuidado con eso que es mi hermano y aun no te casas!

El rubio se separo enrojecido por las risas de todos y él también rio. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, al ver la mirada amenazante de su padre. Kushina fue la única que noto que el azabache no era, para nada, feliz.

¡Una semana Sasuke se le estaba negando! Desde la ceremonia de compromiso no podía ver al azabache. Las primeras semanas fue porque tuvo que volver a la hacienda, pues no podía dejarla abandonada por mucho tiempo. La mansión principal de la hacienda quedaría lista para dentro de un mes, tiempo suficiente para su matrimonio y de ahí la luna de miel en el que viajarían al alguna ciudad turística y de ahí a su nuevo hogar que ya los esperaría listo. Su madre y Deidara se quedarían en la ciudad e Konoha pues al redecorar la hacienda tenía que sacarse todos los muebles de todas las habitaciones.

Cuando quiso ir a verlo, lo recibieron como rey las doncellas que ahí laboraban, incluso había ido con su madre y Deidara para almorzar entre toda la familia pero Mikoto muy angustiada le había informado que Sasuke estaba enfermo, se preocupo pero le impidieron verlo. Comenzaba desesperarse.

¿Por qué Sasuke no quería verlo? ¿Estaba tan enfermo de verdad?

—Hijo ¿Por qué él?

— ¿a qué te refieres ´tebayo?

—Porque mira como estas, ese chico no te ama.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo? Estamos a punto de casarnos.

—Naruto te he soportado todo; incluso que negaras tu verdadera identidad y que de la nada ahora yo sea la viuda legítima de Minato.

—mama… yo

—Entiendo que lo amas y temes que si se entera…

—Si se entera que soy un bastardo, seguro su padre romperá el acuerdo y no dejará que se case conmigo. Lo amo tanto que ya no puedo pensar en estar sin él.

—Hijo, eso me preocupa tanto. No soporto verte así de triste ¡oh ¿dónde está tu padrino cuando necesitas salir a divertirte?!

— ¿madre?

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Shikamaru para que salgan a un club nocturno?

—Madre, ya no quiero estar con alguien más que no sea Sasuke, él me gusta tanto…

—Pero si te soy sincera...

—No me digas anda. Yo estoy seguro que…

—Quisiera conocerlo bien. En la fiesta de compromiso apenas y lo vi.

—Lo sé, pero debe ser porque está nervioso

— ¿El novio de tu hermano no te ha dicho nada? ¿O Karin?

—Ellos aman a Sasuke, jamás me dirían algo...- contesto mientras se desplomaba en su mueble de piel.

Kushina mordió su labio inferior, estaba tan preocupado por su hijo que era capaz de ir y a jalar a rastras a ese crio arrogante, como odiaba ese tipo de personas y su hijo venía a comprometerse con uno. Hubiera preferido que se case con Sakura a pesar de que la madre de esta no le parecía agradable.

El plazo se había cumplido, y él ya estaba listo para encontrarse con Kankuro, quien lo escoltaría hasta la frontera y ahí se encontraría con Gaara. Toda esta semana se había hecho el enfermo y cuando su madre lo descubrió le pidió que lo encubriera alegando que tenía nervios por su boda.

Estaba vestido como si fuera entrenar, se puso una capa oscura que lo cobijaría del frío. En una maleta de piel guardo la ropas más sencilla que tenía: algunas yukatas y prendas abrigadoras, dejando sus caros kimonos; llevo consigo el libro que más le gustaba, un par de sandalias de pelea, la manta de Gaara. Se quito el anillo que le había regalado Naruto y lo guardo en el cofre, al igual que aquel emblema; además, dejo una carta para él y para toda su familia.

Sabía que podía estar sentenciando a la destrucción de su clan, todo dependía de que tanto le doliera su huida al rubio, esperaba que fuera un poco considerado.

Mientras sacaba sus pertenecías y sus joyas, pues servirían para tener algún sustento, no pudo evitar ver aquel impresionante kimono blanco con el escudo de su familia bordado atrás, el tocado que llevaría y todo el ajuar en general. Solo lo olvidaría y ya, aunque no pudo entender el porqué de cierta forma le dolía. Se quiso convencer que era porque estaba dejando toda una vida hecha en Konoha, y no solo eso, estaba sentenciando a su querido hermano a una vida quizá miserable.

Sin más bajo por las escaleras de cuerda que había tendido y amarrado con mucho cuidado al lado de su ventana.

Karin lo esperaba abajo. Al tocar el suelo, ella se le abalanzó encima en un abrazo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Mi primo te ama y quizá pueda entenderte

—Lo siento Karin, gracias por todo. Sé feliz con Suigetsu y trata de que Naruto no sea tan sádico con mi familia, por favor.

—Sasuke, cuando se entere va a quedar devastado ¿estás seguro?

—Sí- su voz sonó tan seguro como estaba, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que su corazón se sintiera ligeramente apretado y asfixiado.

Los guardias de su mansión habían sido reducidos nuevamente por su amiga y sus compañeros Taka, siempre ayudándole.

Se despidió de ellos y salió, afuera le esperaba un caballo, era su caballo favorito, se lo había pedido a Itachi y este lo mando a traer desde la hacienda de los Uchiha, supuestamente se lo llevaría a la hacienda Namikaze.

Cuando lo cabalgo, sintió la libertad entrar a su cuerpo en modo de brisas nocturnas. Todo el viento azorando su cuerpo; los olores y sonidos lejanos, todo eso era un exquisitez que hacía tanto no sentía. Llego al templo, el punto acordado.

Espero unos 15 minutos y nadie llegaba, comenzaba a asustarse. Camino de aquí a allá hasta que sintió una mano toco su hombro derecho.

— ¿Temari?

—Sasuke…

— ¿cambio de planes? Pensé que iba ser Kankuro el que viniera por mí.

—Lo siento

—Da igual, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi padre o mi hermano ...

— ¡Sasuke! No habrá fuga

— ¿Por qué?

Temari alargo su brazo y una mujer que no había notado se acerco a ellos. La extraña mujer de apariencia delgada y de rasgos propios de Suna se acerco a ellos con un bulto en brazos.

— ¿es algún familiar tuyo?

—Sí, es

—Soy la mujer de Gaara — respondió con seguridad la mujer con el bulto en brazos.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron desconocidas, puesto que debía estar mal lo que escuchaba. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, era tan frío como siempre, pero por dentro un laberinto de emociones chocaban una con otra.

—Temari, esto no es gracioso

—Lo siento en verdad. Es verdad, ese niño es hijo de Gaara.

Debía estar en una pesadilla, definitivamente, no podía ser cierto lo que le decían ¿entonces porque de sus ojos caían lagrimas, sentía su cabeza y pecho arder y doler? Se supone que en un sueño no se puede sentir dolor.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Donde está Gaara?!

—Esta esperándonos en Suna, teníamos que aclararlo. Lo siento

— ¡Es mentira! ¿Mi padre te amenazo?

— ¡No! Siquiera mírelo, es igual a Gaara

Sasuke aguantado las lagrimas y tratando de guardar algo de su orgullo, aquel que se destruía en su mente, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y sus manos también. Destapo un poco la colchita y unos cabellos rojizos le dieron la bienvenida.

—No es cierto…

—No tendría porque mentirte…

— ¡¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?!

Sasuke cayó de rodillas sin poder aguantar el dolor punzante en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

—Lo siento Gaara me arrebató m virginidad en una noche de copas, cuando despertamos me pidió que no lo dijera nadie porque dijo que había alguien esperándolo. Yo no podía dejarlo ir ¿qué sería de mí sin un compromiso? Ya no podría casarme. Le exigí que se hiciera cargo pero se negó.

No era posible, ese no era su mapache, no era su amor.

—Cuando nos enteramos que estaba en cinta, la tomamos a nuestro cuidado hasta ver al crio y cuando nació, que fue hace algunas semanas, lo notamos, es hijo de Gaara.

— ¡pero puede estar mintiendo! Lo está, Temari tu sabes que…

—Gaara ha admitido su paternidad y ha aceptado casarse con esta muchacha para que su hijo tenga una familia. Él va cumplir con su deber y cree que lo mejor es que tu también cumplas el tuyo, después de todo no nacieron para estar juntos en este mundo.

Sasuke nunca había sentido tanto dolor, le era extraño e insoportable, parecía que lo partían en dos.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Me estas describiendo a alguien que no es Gaara!

—Lo siento, el te prometió todo esto porque pensó que quizá el niño no era suyo, pero lo es… la fecha coincide con hace 9 mese y el niño es su fiel copia

— ¡No!... yo…

—Mi hermano es varón y no pudo contenerse aquella vez, él también lo siente

— ¿Y crees que eso basta? Renuncie a todo por él... y era una mentira

Aún en el suelo apretaba su pecho porque sentía que se aceleraba enfermizamente y que de un momento a otro se ahogaría. Dolía y ni un golpe ni ninguna enfermedad le habían hecho sufrir de esta manera.

—Él t ama

—Bonito amor, no es más que una mentira...

Sasuke se levantó y acomodó sus ropas, recompuso su porte aristocrático

—Dile que sea feliz y que se vaya al infierno con mujer e hijo y ojala que le vaya muy mal… ¡que sienta como me estoy sintiendo en estos malditos instantes!

Sasuke cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo entre sollozos.

Si hubiera estado más tranquilo y no tratando de no seguir llorando hubiera notado que un hombre bastante tenebroso seguía a aquellas mujeres, las cuales están por demás nerviosas.

—ya lo hicimos...

—Bien, pueden recoger los estropajos de sus hermanos y de su esposo- insto aquel enorme hombre que portaba una extraña y enorme espada— Y ya saben con Naruto Namikaze, el jefe, nadie juega. Más le vale decirle a su hermanito que no se vuelva acercar a aquel doncel sino quiere que uno de ustedes muera.

Las mujeres abrazaron y protegieron al pequeño con sus cuerpos.

—Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto- pidió Temari controlando sus lágrimas.

—No hay problema, pero vamos a ver que pasó con Kankuro., mi amor, ¿Cómo estará?

Porque sí, aquella muchacha era la esposa de Kankuro, la cual nunca había sido hablada por Gaara a Sasuke. Pero si el azabache hubiera prestado mayor atención al niño, se hubiera notado que aquel niño tenía el mismo color de ojos que Kankuro.

Sasuke corrió hasta su caballo, se subió y cabalgo sin cesar, sin quiera saber hacia dónde lo llevaba el animal. Felizmente, su compañero, sabía al perfección como llegar a la mansión por lo que acabaron ahí, a las puertas de esta y Sasuke se sumergió en llanto silencioso sin siquiera moverse

— ¡Sasuke!

Eran Suigetsu y Juugo que habían dado una vuelta por los alrededores. Pues Juugo pertenecía la seguridad de los Uchiha y en especial de Sasuke, para él sería difícil decir que Sasuke se fue y hasta podrían torturarlo pero él lo iba aceptar por su amigo.

Suigetsu hizo que Sasuke bajara del caballo peor este casi se derrumba al tocar el suelo.

— ¿Qué te paso?

—Lo odio….- comentaba entre gemidos de dolor

—Oh Kami ¿Qué habrá pasado?- comento asustado Jugo

Suigetsu igual de preocupado ayudó a que este lo cargara. Sasuke se escondió en el cuello de su amigo y guardián y mando al diablo su orgullo: no paró de llorar.

Suigetsu cargo las pertenecías del azabache y guío al caballo dentro de la mansión.

Cerca de las puertas de la gran casona una Karin y un Itachi salían corriendo

— ¡Sasuke!

Itachi se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja entro a su habitación y llorando le confesó lo que Sasuke había hecho. Rápidamente se puso decente para salir y junto a ella salió a buscarlo, pero ahora no entendía porque su hermanito lloraba tan desconsoladamente en brazos de sus amigos.

— ¿te hizo daño?

En su mente las peores escenas pasaban.

Juugo entrego a Sasuke a brazos de su hermano, y este lo acuno entre ellos, sintiendo los hipidos y el llanto desbordante de su hermanito. Una furia se apoderaba de él; odiaba ver llorar a su hermano, odiaba verlo sufrir; sui pudiera entregar su vida por la que su hermano fuera feliz lo haría sin dudar.

— ¡Itachi no me ama!

— ¿a quién te refieres?

Seguía acunado a su hermanito en sus brazos, mientras este le contaba todo lo sucedido aún así no paraba de llorar, gritar y apretaba las sabanas de su lecho.

— ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

—Hermano…

—No lo entiendo... es extraño pro ese niño era igual a Gaara… era igual… - mas hipidos – Temari también estaba allí, ella no me mentiría…

—Cálmate, descansa

Sobaba la espalda de su hermano mientras este se aferraba a él. Con cuidado lo acomodo en el lecho, pues ya se había dormido, le limpio con un poco de agua y un pañuelo las lágrimas secas que tenía por todo el rostro y se dirigió al estudio de su padre.

—Bien padre, dígame ¿Por qué se atrevió a hacerle tanto daño a Sasuke?

—En verdad eres un genio, hijo.

— ¿Por qué? Sasuke está sufriendo, le es tan doloroso que no se ha da cuenta de lo estúpido y no encajable con la personalidad de Gaara. Lo conocimos de niños, idolatraba a Sasuke a pesar de sus pequeñas riñas. No era del tipo de hombre que se va de juerga, se emborracha y se acuesta con una mujer sin tener cuidado.

—Bien es cierto, amenacé a aquellas mujeres y detuve a Gaara y su hermano, hasta que ellas hablaran con Sasuke. La razón por la que el niño que levaba en brazos aquella mujer se pareciera a Gaara era porque es sobrino de Gaara. Pero mi pequeño doncel esta tan dolido que no lo noto.

—Le diré a Sasuke

— ¿estás seguro? si yo no me hubiera enterado de los planes de ese chico antes, ahorita estaríamos llamando a los guardias Ambu a que lo busquen y quizá sería demasiado tarde. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que nos ganemos el odio de Sasuke para que se vaya a los brazos de ese?

Itachi agacho su mirada y apretó los puños, sabía que si descubría a su padre, Sasuke le perdería el respeto que tenia, dejaría a Naruto y se iría con Gaara a aquel espantoso lugar ¿ y qué tal si le pasaba algo? ¿Qué tal si Gaara moría en la guerra y su hermano quedaba solo? O peor aun ¿y si su pequeño hermanito doncel moría? Eso no podría aguantarlo.

—Sabes jugar muy bien sus cartas, padre.

—Perfecto, ahora debemos hacer que se refugie en Namikaze y todo será perfecto. Para pasado mañana organicemos un almuerzo familiar. Y luego ¡matrimonio!

Itachi ingresó a la habitación de su hermanito, hoy era el tan mentado almuerzo familiar con los Namikaze.

—Si quieres puedo excusarte con padre.

Su hermano solo se levantaba de aquella cama para bañarse y cambiarse.

—Dile a Karin que me ayude a vestir ¿es un almuerzo no? Supongo que debo usar algo para el día…- comento aun en su estado perdido y melancólico.

—Sasuke...

—por lo menos si no puedo ser feliz quiero que tu lo seas.

— ¿te vas a casar con Naruto?

—Ya que más da. Si no lo hago arruinara a nuestra familia y a ti te cancelara la mano de Deidara. Eres muy suertudo Itachi, que la persona que ames te corresponda y Deidara es muy suertudo de que nunca lo traiciones

Nuevas lágrimas aparecían y caían de los ojos azabaches pero este rápidamente se los limpiaba.

—Ototo si no quieres casarte...

—No me importa… todo el mundo me dice que debo hacerlo, incluso Gaara. Seguramente más le sirve una chica de pueblo que un doncel inútil como yo….

— ¡Ya basta!

Itachi lo jaloneo hasta levantarlo, lo atrapó por los brazos y lo sostuvo a su altura.

— ¡recuerda que un Uchiha no se auto compadece porque somos los mejores y si él no te supo valorar es porque es un idiota! ¡No hay ser mas valioso en esta maldita ciudad que tú!

—Oni-san

Se abrazo a su hermano y dejo que las últimas lágrimas que derramaría pro Gaara se fueran. Se limpio y decidió que le daría una oportunidad su vida con Naruto. Parecía una buen persona y ahora entendía al perfección como debió sufrir el rubio por su desplantes, aunque era seguro que no le dolería tanto como a él, pues el se había sentido tan seguro del amor del pelirrojo….

Aun le dolía tanto la traición de Gaara pero su hermano tenía razón ellos eran Uchiha y los Uchiha no se auto compadecen, ni sufren por alguien fuera del clan. Ellos son perfectos.

El rubio refunfuñaba, mientras estaban todos sentados esperando a que Itachi bajara con Sasuke.

Fugaku noto aquello y sintió nervios de que cancelara el compromiso.

—Le quiero presentar a mi hermano doncel, Obito Uchiha, y a su esposo, Kakashi Uchiha.

El rubio se sorprendió al divisar al doncel y al varón a su lado. Sin duda aquel hombre de cabellos blancos no era un Uchiha de nacimiento, es decir que no fue un matrimonio de parientes.

—Un gusto en conocerlo— saludo un tanto informal Obito

—Él es mi aburrido esposo— presento Obito al hombre con la boca cubierta y de cabellos blancos— Y sí, no es Uchiha de nacimiento pero se cambio su apellido por mí.

Obito se notaba feliz, casi derrochaba felicidad a su alrededor y Kakashi era como el freno a ese positivismo, por lo cual se complementaban eficazmente. Para Naruto quizá era muy frio pero luego noto las pequeñas caricias en el mano o en la mejilla que el tal Kakashi hacía a su esposo el cual solo sonreirá al recibirlas. ¿Algún día podrían ser como ellos?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Giro su vista sorprendido porque Sasuke le leyera la mente, prácticamente. El rubio sonrío al verlo vestido ligeramente, los Uchiha eran tan cuidadosos con cualquier aspecto de sus vidas que le parecía un tanto desesperante y a la vez no se entendía a sí mismo ¿Cómo es que estaba tan enamorado de uno?

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo

De nuevo se sintió sorprendido porque aquel hombre de cabellos blancos le leyera la mente ¿acaso el problema era con él?

—Eres muy fácil de leer, dobe, es solo eso.

— ¿Por qué dices que nunca seremos como ellos?

"Porque ellos se aman"

—Porque yo no soy así, soy frío, como te puedes dar cuenta.

Era de alguna forma triste que la propia persona se clasificará de ese modo.

El almuerzo pasaba y pronto el rubio se vio envuelto en una de las conversaciones que más odiaba: política. Y no es que no supiera del tema pero le era agobiante escuchar a los nobles hablar bien de Orochimaru-sama cuando él estaba de parte de su padrino. Pero, esta vez, se sorprendió al escuchar a Fugaku echarle tierra, debería ser por la amenaza sufrida.

—Este país ser irá a la desgracia de todos modos, hermano. Sea quien sea, la política trastorna a cualquiera.

Eso no podía ser cierto, estaba seguro que su padrino cambiaría las cosas.

—Obito, eres doncel no tienes porque hablar de temas que no sabes.

—Óyeme yo hablo lo que quiero ¿y entonces por qué demonios estudiaría?

Y el rubio ahora comprendía porque Sasuke y Sai se mantenían la margen de la conversación. Ahora que lo notaba, Sasuke estaba más callado de lo normal, por lo general o estaría conversando con su hermano o estaría molestando a Sai pero solo estaba ahí quieto mirando su plato de comida.

Aun así pudo notar el ambiente familiar de todos, se sentía bien así, con todos tan juntos sentados sobre cojines en piso de tatami, con una mesa cercano, con alimentos dispuesto para que todos se sirvieran lo mejor. Pero Sasuke ahí alejado mentalmente de todos.

Su madre y la señora Mikoto parecían haber encontrado a una amiga perdida en la otra pues no habían parado de conversar, Sai y su hermano trataban de hablar de arte, Itachi y Shikamaru hablando de negocios, Sasuke cayado y ni siquiera podía intentar hablarle pues estaba lejos

—Hijo, deberías prestar atención a lo que tu madre y la señora Kushina hablan.

Por una vez en su vida sintió ganas de correr, aquella mirada mortal no sabía que su amor azabache la poseyera; casi estaba mandando a la tumba a su padre con aquella. Incluso, fue notado por todos, inclusive Fugaku se sintió intimidado pues no volvió a hablar.

—Discúlpenme, ya termine de comer, gracias por la comida

Sin decir más y con una reverencia se retiro de la mesa para salir al jardín. Por más que había pensado en olvidarse de Gaara, sin duda en un solo día no podía: aun lo extrañaba y le aterraba casarse con Naruto.

Mikoto hizo ademan de pararse e ir tras su hijo doncel por la mirada de advertencia de su esposo; pero Kushina se levanto y la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, yo iré tras él y de paso lo conozco mejor ¿Podría, Fugaku-sama?

Una de las principales características de los Uzumaki era que era muy difícil negarle algo.

—Madre, no es necesario, yo iré por él

—No, hijo, necesitó hablar yo con él, por favor.

Su encantadora sonrisa era innegable a algún capricho así que tanto Naruto como Fugaku asintieron.

Simplemente no podía soportar el dolor que se atenazaba con fuerza en su pecho. No negaba que quizá podría tener una vida buena con el rubio, pero eso no quitaba que dejara de amar, a pesar de la traición, a Gaara. Le parecía imposible que todas aquellas palabras fueran mentiras ¿cuando Gaara dejo de ser la persona que conoció de niño? El dolor y la confusión no le dejaban dilucidar bien.

—Entiendo que mi hijo te ame pero sinceramente preferiría que se casara con alguien más sencillo y que lo ame, como Sakura. Aunque su madre no me caiga muy bien.

— ¿Por qué me lo dice a mí? Es él que insiste en que nos casemos…

—Justamente por eso, si fueras alguien enamorado de mí hijo pondría el grito en el cielo y una cara de dolor y enfado por los celos´ tebane,

Aquella muletilla le pareció graciosa.

—Entonces...

—estoy segura que amas a alguien pero que ese alguien no es mi hijo ¿verdad?

—Yo no le estoy mintiendo a Naruto, él sabe que no lo amo y aun así quiere casarse conmigo.

—Entonces aceptaras a mi hijo solo por dinero ¿y renunciaras a tu amor?

—Soy doncel y soy Uchiha, su hijo ayudar a mi familia. No tengo más que hacer

—Así que la sociedad no ha cambiado eh…

Y Sasuke recordó la plática con Karin, seguramente aquella mujer había pasado por lo mismo que él, aunque ahora pareciera muy cariñosa con su hijo.

—Le puedo preguntar algo—

Sasuke volteo hacia ella mientras preguntaba con respeto.

—Por supuesto

Ella se acerco y se sentó al lado de él en aquel inmenso jardín.

— ¿Como logro amar a su esposo y embarazarse de él?

Kushina guardo silencio un momento, ella odiaba mentir y menos a un chico doncel que se veía tan necesitado de respuestas. Le jalaría las orejas a Naruto por hacerla mentir.

—Pues… lo llegue a amar con el tiempo, sabes al principio me caía muy mal porque era muy orgulloso —"como todo noble", pensó.

—Entiendo…. Estoy cansado que me repintan aquello... quizá fue lo mismo con mis padres, simplemente se dejaron llevar por la lujuria juvenil… solo eso…

—Si tanto lo amas ¿Por qué no luchas por él y dejas a mi hijo?

—Sabe que sufriría

—Más sufrirá si tu no lo amas debidamente…

—Hare lo que pueda… Naruto es mi única salida para no caer en la desesperación.

Él no era muy comunicativo pero extrañamente se sentía en confianza con aquella mujer pelirroja, quizá era porque tenían un aura maternal único y además parecía haber vivido de todo, aunque sabía que no podría ser, pues también fue un pájaro enjaulado como lo era él.

Sin notarlo ya estaba dejando caer lágrimas de nuevo. Kushina mordió su labio inferior y lo abrazo, conocía lo que era perder al amor de su vida y simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con aquella mirada muerta. Solo que ella tuvo dos poderosas razones para seguir con su vida.

—Me traiciono… espero que Naruto nunca lo haga.

—Nunca lo hará, te ama demasiado y es sumamente feliz de estar a tu lado… por favor pon todo de ti para hacerlo feliz. El merece ser feliz y tener una familia…

—Lo siento… pero no me siento preparado para tener hijos aun

—Entiendo, eres muy joven , pero sé el compañero que desea...

—Trataré….espero poder…

Kushina temía por su adorado hijo peor también pro este joven.

—Quizás le pueda poner riendas a mi hijo, es demasiado hiperactivo

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se separo, se limpio las lágrimas y se recompuso su figura arrogante.

—Lo siento, no me gusta que me vean así pero esta vez no pude evitarlo.

—Es extraño que tengamos esa confianza, siempre pensé que odiaría a la esposa de mi hijo. Pero creo que tu podrías ser lo que él necesita.

—Entonces ¿Por qué menciono a esa tal Sakura?  
—Es una buena chica pero temo por la ambición de su madre.

—En todo caso yo soy peor, prácticamente, Naruto me ha comprado…

—No es así, él te ama; además, yo creo que sus caracteres se complementan. Ya verás, mi hijo lograra que lo olvides…solo busca la manera de ser feliz a su lado y entonces él será sumamente feliz.

Sasuke asintió y se despidió de ella para marcharse a su habitación, aun no quería estar a solas con el rubio, se sentía pésimo.

Solo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke se sentía como un ser sin alma, probándose el kimono que usaría, mientras las costureras le ajustaban a su medida aquella exquisita seda blanca. Otros días su madre y Kushina le explicaban cómo debía entrar al templo de los Uchiha, lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia de matrimonio. Otros días eran Karin, Hinata, Obito y su madre quienes se peleaban para ver quien le hacía el peinado. A veces se tomaban descansos para que él abriera los regalos que le habían llegado, simplemente se retiraba a su habitación y se recostaba hasta perderse en sueños.

—Sasuke, me alegre poder verte. Creo que te han tenido tan ocupado como a mi explicándote la boda ¿no es así?

Su rostro de ilusión le hacía volver un poco a la realidad.

—Más o menos... estoy agotado...

Naruto se sintió un poco apenado pues su azabache no mostraba mucha ilusión, así que solo giro su vista evitándose el dolor. El azabache lo noto.

—Naruto, hay algo que debo pedirte para sentirme más tranquilo.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

— ¡Lo que sea!

—Pues… —no sabía cómo pedirle aquello pues sabía que era deseado ene se aspecto por el rubio— quiero que tengas paciencia… —no esperaba sentirse tan nervioso, ni sonrojarse tanto— no podre estar contigo de aquella forma…

— ¿De aquella forma? No entiendo

Sasuke giro su vista hacia él y comprobó que ciertamente el rubio no había entendido

—Joder... que no puedo tener intimidad contigo, aun.

El rubio se entristeció enormemente pero también una furia extraña se apoderó de él.

— ¿Por qué? Seremos esposos, no hay nada de malo

—No puedo…

— ¡¿acaso hay alguien más?!

Sasuke se sintió descubierto pero supo guardar las apariencias, se paro al igual que Naruto quien tenía una mirada furiosa. El azabache simplemente se mantuvo frío.

—me estoy casando contigo ¿no es suficiente?

—Quiero que estemos juntos en todos los aspectos

El azabache comenzaba a tiritar y vaya que le era vergonzoso, esto fue notado por el rubio quien se sintió mal por haberlo puesto así.

—Lo siento.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo y apretarlo contra sí, el azabache simplemente se mantuvo quieto.

—Yo seré paciente y esperaré a que estés listo… lo siento no debí insinuar algo así.

—Ya basta, no te disculpes si es por ello que me estas comprando...

— ¡No! Te amo y solo quiero que seas feliz… esperare todo el tiempo que quieras mientras este a tu lado.

—Gracias…- musitó el azabache.

Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse y en sus ojos acumularse lágrimas de felicidad.

—No te preocupes si es por eso que no puedes disfrutar de nuestra boda, olvídate de eso, avancemos poco a poco

Sin darse cuenta los brazos del rubio lo envolvían en un suave abrazo como si temiera asustarlo, sonrió de lado.

— ¡Tampoco soy de cristal...!

El rubio rio con ganas y lo apretó contra sí.

El maravilloso día para el rubio había llegado, casi estaba saltando por toda su mansión, mientras es era perseguido por su madre para ayudarlo a vestirse.

— ¿Quién está ayudando a la señora Mikoto a arreglar todo para nuestra boda?

—Si te quedas quieto y te ayudo ponerte la vestimenta correspondiente podré ir y ayudarle al igual que tu hermano y tú prima.

—Lo siento.

—Que problemático, Naruto, quédate quieto que tienes que decirme de una vez que lugar quieres que reserve para que pases la noche hoy.

—Hijo ¿aun no has reservado donde pasaran su noche de bodas?

—es que tengo miedo de que le guste' tebayo!- exclamó con un puchero

— ¿Y el viaje?

—Estuve pensando en ir al puerto, estoy seguro que no conoce las ciudades costeras…

—Hijo, aun ¿no ha reservado nada? ¿Por qué lo dejaste para el último?

—Lo siento, pero con todo…

—Ya vale, Naruto, no te preocupes yo arreglo todo. ¿La ciudad costera no?

El rubio asintió entusiasmado mientras su madre y un empleado doncel le ayudaban a acomodarle la ropa, el cual consistía en una camisa –yukata de mangas un poco amplias de color negro y un hakama (pantalón tableado) gris un obi del mismo color del hakama, un haori negro con el escudo Uzumaki en la espalda.

Kushina termino de acomodarle el haori, totalmente orgullosa y al borde de las lágrimas; luego, le alcanzó la espada que llevaría en el cinto, la cual perteneció a Minato y antes que él a sus antecesores; para después, acomodarle también un pequeño abanico masculino.

En otra gran mansión, precisamente en la habitación del azabache, este se observaba al gran espejo que su madre había traído; mientras ella le acomodaba la primera capa de kimono la cual le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y se ataba con un cinto en su cintura, muy apretado para que no le engordara; después, Karin trajo con cuidado la siguiente capa, la cual daría realce y volumen a la parte inferior del Kimono además del color dorada del cuello que se dejaría la vista, con mucho cuidado le fue atado; Hinata con una sonrisa, trajo la siguiente capa de Kimono, el más importante de un color tan puro y de una suavidad única.

—Te ves hermoso — le susurro su madre.

El solo se sentía como aquellas muñecas que su padre le regalaba cuando era pequeño y con las que nunca jugo pues le parecía vacía y fría.

Su maquillaje y su peinado ya estaban hechos, los cuales consistían tres moños alargados en su cabeza adornado con pequeñas flores y pequeños decorados en oro dorado que le caían por los costados, sus mechones que enmarcaba su rostro estaban mas largos y lisos con cierto brillo natural; su maquillaje era el típico blanco siendo resaltado sus labios de rojo y sus cejas de color carbón haciendo que su mirada fuera más afilada.

— ¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Te ves increíble!- chillo Karin

Karin, Hinata, Haku, quien era hijo doncel de otro noble cercano a ellos, y otras muchachas y donceles solteros de la alta sociedad le miraban con un gran brillo en los ojos que él no tenía. Ellos estaban vestidos, según la tradición, con los más vistosos y hermoso kimonos de mangas largas casi hasta el suelo, con maquillaje natural y con los respectivos escudos de su familia en el haori.

—Oh vaya peor si el bastardito impresionara a mi hermano.

Era Deidara con un kimono de color verde esmeralda y el detalle de hojas en sus largas y anchas mangas, así como en la parte inferior, con un obi de un verde más oscuro.

—Listo- Finalizó Mikoto

Al ponerle el obi dorado en su cintura. Enmarcándole la cintura y dejando una caída en la parte posterior.

Su madre le acerco las getas a sus pies y con ayuda de Karin se las puso, eran más saltas de lo normal.

—! Aun falta el haori!- chillo el pequeño Haku

Mikoto asintió y Sai quien estaba vestido con kimono azul cielo y un obi azul marino le alcanzó.

Su madre le ayudo a pasárselo por los brazos; sin duda, era bastante pesado toda la ropa que cargaba por lo cual había practicado desde hace dos días para no estrellarse con tanta ropa.

El haori era más pesado que cualquier otro pues tenía doble capa y era de unas mangas extremadamente largas, con bordados en hilos de oro los cuales formaban flores abstractas que se perdían, en la espalda estaba el símbolo de su clan bordado con los más finos hilos. Sin duda una indumentaria costosa pero que demostraba la gloria, a través de él, de su clan. Sonrío de alguna forma le agradaba verse así de imponente.

Lo último con lo que fue vestido fue el pequeño tocado blanco que iba cubriendo su cabeza y parte de su frente.

Y al fin estaba listo; dejaron pasar a los varones de la familia. Itachi se apresuro a abrazarlo y estuvo a punto de llorar.

— ¡Eres el ser más hermoso que he visto!- le observo de manera profunda- ¡Más le vale a ese Namikaze hacerte feliz porque si no lo ahorcare!

Solo sonrió mientras era alejado por su madre.

Fugaku también lo abrazo y le susurró algo que recordaría por siempre.

—Recuerda que pase lo que pase esta seguirá siendo tu casa y tu clan, créeme que tus ancestros están orgulloso de ti desde que naciste.

No pudo evitar estar a punto de llorar pero su madre lo amenazó pues había sido ella quien lo había maquillado.

Suigetsu y Juugo le renovaron sus votos de lealtad, al igual que Karin. Hinata Y Haku, su amistad.

Sai solo lo abrazo y le deseo suerte; su tío Obito le abrazó fuertemente dándole fuerzas. Kakashi le dio una gran reverencia, Neji un ligero abrazo, deseos de suerte y que le vida le sonría.

Los demás chicos le desearon suerte y se encaminaron al salón donde se llevarían cabo el banquete, otras al jardín donde empezaban ciertos espectáculos pues la ceremonia era solo para la familia. Los cuales se pusieron detrás de él.

Hinata y Karin por estar ya prometidas a su lados como sus damas. Tomo la mano de su padre y su madre iba del abrazo de su hermano. Deidara se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraría con Naruto. Sai, sus tíos y Haku, por ser su amigo cercano, a pesar de que hace mucho que no lo veía, se pusieron detrás de toda la comitiva.

Y ahí las puertas de su mansión, para el lado del jardín, donde se había dejado levar una vez, estaban el rubio vestido de aquella manera en una comitiva, parecida a la suya, con su propia familia y amigos.

Frente a frente ambas miradas chocharon, una vacía ya la otra llena de felicidad.

Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco a él y observo el ligero destello que emitía la joya Namikaze en el cuello de su amor al igual que el anillo relucía en su mano derecha.

Después observo a su azabache, sin duda era la imagen más hermosa que había visto desde que nació, tomo su mano para percatarse de que era real y no una de sus fantasías o sueños, sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos, beso su mano ligeramente y después lo tomo del brazo para caminar con toda la comitiva de familiares hacia el templo.

Los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas se aproximaron a ellos y uno de los asistentes de sacerdote los cubrió con una sombrilla tradicional.

Y así toda la gran comitiva se aproximó al templo Uchiha.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Sasuke. Y de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte vestido así, tenerte tomado de mi mando, gracias.

Sasuke solo giro su mirada y sonrío ligeramente, quizá era tiempo de seguir adelante y no quitarle aquella sonrisa al rubio.

Para el rubio verlo sonreír, vestido como un kami, le quito el aliento que casi tropieza.

—Hey dobe, por lo menos no quiero acabar en el suelo en mi boda.

El rubio, un poco sonrojado, rio. Pararon ya que al fin habían llegado al templo.

En el templo se acomodaron en círculo todos los familiares y amigos cercanos a los novios. Estos estaban al centro sentados en cojines de plumas y frente a ellos estaba el sacerdote principal, vestido con su traje típico y con una vista noble. Las sacerdotisas ayudaban en todo lo que podían trayendo lo que se necesitase. En un cojín estaba los aros dorados que intercambiarían; en otra, una de las espadas milenarias de los Uchiha; en el siguiente cojín, de los abanicos más caros de Namikaze al igual que una pequeña horquilla para el cabello.

—Hoy han venido a unir sus almas antes los dioses y en especial a la diosa madre de todo, Amaterasu.

El sacerdote comienza una oración acompañado de los novios quienes antes dan una reverencia al altar al igual que todos los presentes.

Toda la estancia queda en silencio pues es hora de que los novios juren su lealtad y unión.

— YO, Uzumaki Naruto juro que trabajare para que nuestro matrimonio sea unido y juro nunca faltarle al respeto ni serles desleal. Además de que no le faltará nada mi futura familia.

—Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, juro trabajar duro para que nuestro matrimonio esta unido y en gracia de los dioses, juro serle fiel y leal a mi esposo y respetar sus decisiones…- dio una pequeña reverencia hacia Naruto en señal de sumisión y de estar dispuesto.

— procederemos a intercambiar los bienes más valiosos que heredan de su clanes como símbolo de que ahora son uno y así caminaran por la vida.

Naruto tomo el abanico y se lo entregó a Sasuke con una reverencia. Este la tomo con una ligera reverencia de aceptación para luego tomar la espada de su padre y ofrecerla a su marido con un reverencia exagerada que hizo que su frente casi llegara al suelo sagrado mientras en sus manos la alzaba.

El rubio se sintió conmovido, la tomo y la puso en su cinto, Y aun así Sasuke espero que Naruto le pusiera aquella horquilla de oro a un lado de sus cabellos.

— Los anillos por favor en muestra de su eterna unión la cual atravesaran infortunios, enfermedades y que aun así superaran juntos.

Tomo la mano de su novio con delicadeza poniéndoselo, para luego Sasuke ponérselo a él, dando fin al intercambio.

El sacerdote ordeno a las mikos o sacerdotisas que sirvieran el té el cual significaba que lo compartirían todo. Ambos lo tomaron hasta terminar.

Y es ahí cuando las mikos vuelven a arrodillarse mientras sirven el sake sagrado en tres pequeños recipientes de diferente tamaño. Al terminar de servir el sacerdote ordena que se da inicio al "san san kudo" (3 y 3, 9 veces) la cual oficializa y consagra su unión.

El rubio tomo la primera copa y la sorbió en tres veces, luego la cedió a su esposo y este hizo lo mismo, fue igual con la siguiente copa y la siguiente.

El sacerdote los declaro como oficialmente esposos y consagrado a los dioses. Para luego comenzar con la charla de la vida matrimonial mientras las mikos sirve sake a todos los presentes. El sacerdote los felicita y lo bendice ambos, con una reverencia agradecen y giran hacia sus familiares, esto alzan el sake y brindan por la felicidad del nuevo matrimonio, todos beben de un solo trago.

La música de un sacerdote se escucha mientras una miko comienza a bailar con suavidad y gracia, todos la aprecian y es ahí cuando Naruto aprovecha para tomar de la mano a Sasuke y apretarla.

—Te haré muy feliz, no lo dudes

Y Sasuke quiso creer ello, pues ¿acaso no lo merecía? Quizás no pero se esforzaría por que el rubio lo fuera; él si e lo merecía, o al menos alguien más debía ser feliz, de esta manera, haría feliz a su hermano, su padre, toda su familia, Deidara y Naruto.

La música termina así como el baile, el sacerdote les da una breve plática sobre los hijos para luego oficializar el fin de la ceremonia. Todos los invitado dan una reverencia al sacerdote, a los novios y al santuario. Los novios se paran al igual que los invitados y se encaminan hacia la salida.

Naruto toma del brazo de Sasuke y ya afuera una gran algarabía entre los invitados y la música tocada por geishas. Es ahí cuando Naruto aprovecha y toma a Sasuke por la cintura para plantarle un beso con todo el amor que tenía; Sasuke solo cierra los ojos tratando de sentir los sentimientos del otro. Todos aplauden y gritan deseándole suerte al nuevo matrimonio.

"En verdad espero poder amarte, dobe" pensó el azabache con cierto dolor en su pecho y así supo que quizá no fuera tan fácil; sin embargo, se esforzaría por ser feliz al lado del rubio.

* * *

Notas finales: si se casaron pro todas , todas! y bueno como pueden apreciar use el rito shintoista para casarlos, personalmente, me encantan más que los matrimonios catolicos, después de todo hay muchas formas de unirse la persona que amas... bueno los ritos catolicos son un tanto mas dramáticos quizá pero no son de mi gusto, así que asi sea un Au, super AU no verán un matri católico en mis fics(OJO no tengo nada en contra del catolicismo,asi que espero no dañar sensibilidades con mi anterior comentario pero me gusta mas narrar este tipo de tradiciones XD)...en este fic escogí este y no solo el civil porq así me alucina casandolos en el mundo de naruto, o algo parecido ya que me supongo que ambos utilizarían la yukata negra.. la mayoría de pasos del matrimonio son verdaderos otras son pequeños aportes de otros ritos en fin.. espero que les haya gustado! quisiera ira uno se toma sake y hasta los invitados toman ! u si klos dioses mas venerados en la mitología japonesa son amterasu ( diasa del sol) y tsukyomi ( diosde la luna) .. si los poderes del magqkyo se supone que contiene slos tres diose principales; amterasu, tsukyomi y susaannoo... kishi y suspreferncias por los uchiha... XD

saya:: no se si soy yo la pervertida pero tu comentario me sono tan sado para nuestro querido Sasu jaja si que lo castigue Naru! bueno ya viste que no se lelgoa escapar y que Fugaku movió sus fichas apra impedirlo. Itachi teme por su hermanoa si que no dijo nada ¿ pero crees que gaara haga o no haga nada? si aqui le echo la culpa que Naru tuvo culpa fugaku del mal... ne ne te gusto?' dime que tal te pareció como se casaron y fue una odisea pensar en los kimonos para Sasuke! es q no podía ser tan fem asi que escogi medio colores unisex que le quedaran bien imaginadomela y gracias a sus facciones delicada no hubo problema!

ONIZ DORADO: ya viste que nose le hice la fuga a sasu pero estaba dispuesto ¿deberíamos agradecerselo a Fugaku? umm ese es el dilema... y se casaron! están amarrados!ohh si aquella platica, basada en situaciones personales, las platicas sexuales con los padre es terrible... pero para sasuke peor por la época y ademas me daba gracia pensar a Mikoto enseñándole albores domesticas y sasuke tratando de calmar sin instinto asesino porrq es su adorable madre..has la proxima actu q sera el próximo domingo si hay reviews!

neko-san: gracias por el review, te espero en este capi! y que te hay gustado! gracias por tus palabras!


	10. Chapter 10

Notas de autora: Como ven cumpli mi palbra! aqui esta otra actu, por cierto este miércoles publicaré mi otro fic que esta en espera existencial.. es q ya lo termine de escribir pro falta corregir no mas... este fic aun tenemos y ya verán porq... gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos abajo!

* * *

La hora de las fotos había llegado, por lo que los novios, parándose frente al templo, posaron. Naruto lo abraza por la cintura y el fotógrafo logra capturarlos: al rubio con una enorme sonrisa que hacía relucir sus blancos dientes y al azabache con una ladeada.

Nada puede arruinar el momento del rubio, era sumamente feliz y su corazón no paraba de acelerarse, sentía que esto era irreal. Se tomaron unas fotos más y la sesión termino.

Los invitados fueron guiados al gran jardín Uchiha, el cual fue más embellecido con dinero de Naruto, pero para quien, en esos momentos, el dinero no tenía cabida en su felicidad.

Pronto el azabache fue saludado por cada uno de las doncellas y donceles de su generación y entre otros jóvenes, para después por los casados que tenían cerca de su edad y al final por los casados ya mayores. El rubio también era felicitado y él aceptaba el saludo de todos sintiéndose el hombre bendecido por Kami. No paraba de girar su vista hacia el azabache, quien en esos momentos conversaba con Hinata, un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

—Ya, rubio, contén la saliva que aun puedo golpearte.

Giro la vista y choco con la mirada amenazante de Itachi.

—Más te vale que no lo hagas sufrir.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti—contesto al observar a su hermanito menor del brazo de Itachi.

—No te preocupes ¿ya lo hemos hablado verdad?

Deidara asintió.

—Cuando logre estabilizar nuestro dinero, pediré la mano de Deidara.

—Más te vale que no intentes nada mientras estoy de viaje con Sasuke, cuando regresemos me llevare a Deidara a la hacienda.

—Entiendo. Quiero pediré algo en nombre de Sasuke

El rubio asintió.

—Por favor, si pudieras llevar Karin contigo y con Sasuke a tu hacienda sería bueno. Así le sería más fácil a él acostumbrarse.

—Por supuesto que me llevare a mi prima y si ese tal Suigetsu está interesado en ella tendrá que pedirme su mano.

Itachi agradeció con una reverencia; cada vez estaba convencido que el pecado de mentir y engañara su hermano con el tema de Gaara valía la pena y era lo mejor para su hermano.

Pronto los saludos fueron terminados y las palabras del novio se escucharon, el cual demostraba todo el amor y el compromiso con su matrimonio. Fue la hora de Sasuke quien solo agradeció a todos por haber venido, todos pensaron que era por ser tan joven.

Los padres de Sasuke iniciaron las palabras en honor a Naruto. Dieron un brindis y el festejo comenzó con las geishas comenzando a bailar por varios lugares del inmenso jardín. Otra sección fue diseñado para bailar y algunas parejas lo hicieron, la música típica sonaba por todos lados, la canida y bebida eran abundantes; sin duda se habían lucido en todo.

Algunos preferían tomar sake y algunos bocaditos en el salón de recepciones junto con Fugaku así platicar de política pero los más jóvenes prefería bailar y escuchar música.

Naruto observo a Sasuke alejarse con Karin.

—Sasuke…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Se notaba un evidente nerviosismo en la doncella; quien solo traba de dejar de temblar y se acomodaba los mechones de cabello que habían quedado sueltos en su peinado.

— ¿Qué paso?

El rubio se acerco a ellos, preocupado.

—Nada... es solo que

Y de nuevo la mirada nerviosa de Karin.

— ¡Sasuke!- Haku y Hinata se acercaban a la carrera

—Sobrino, debes cambiarte para la firma legal de matrimonio. Mientras los invitados se entretienen- El azabache simplemente asintió

Lo sabía, pues le habían preparado tres trajes distintos para toda la boda. El kimono blanco era solo para la ceremonia en el templo, debía portar otro para al firma de documentos, otro más ligero que este.

— ¿Tendrá que irse?

—Vamos, rubio, que no se te escapara. Solo tiene que cambiarse de kimono.

El rubio asintió y dejo que su azabache se marchara.

Había adorado el kimono blanco con el que vestía pues le parecía sumamente angelical.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Tú también debes cambiarte de ropa!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Por supuesto, ahora ve con tu hermano que te ayudará

Sin duda esta hermosa boda el resultado del esfuerzo de todos.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí como muñeca dejando que su madre le peinara, su cabello había sido soltado de aquel complicado peinado de tres moños, ahora estaba haciendo atado en un medio moño decorado con palillos color rojo y unas cuantos adornos dorados. Su piel había quedado del casi color normal. Se paro y lo pusieron frente al espejo a ser envuelto en telas de seda de nuevo.

Al finalizar quedo con un kimono rojo con motivos de aves por todo este y un obi dorado que caía por detrás, el Kimono tenía cierto volumen y caía hasta el suelo cubriendo las grandes getas que llevaba

—El color sin duda te favorece, pero es una lástima que esta sea la última vez que te viste con algo tan vistoso- murmuro su tío.

Pues lo único que agradecería de estar casado era que no podrían obligarle vestir con colores llamativos, como casi nunca lo habían logrado pero que algunas veces había tenido que ceder.

La horquilla de oro que recibió de obsequio, así como el anillo de compromiso, la alianza de matrimonio y la cadena Uzumaki le fue colocado de nuevo. Ya listo, se encontró con un Naruto con una yukata y hakama azul marino.

Y ahí finalmente frente al juez estaba su esposo firmando los documentos y refirmando los acuerdos de su compromiso. Ahora tocaba su turno y con la mano vacilante acerco la pluma ensuciada de tinta y firmo, quedando así atado al rubio por la vía legal. Una furia e impotencia se aglomeraron en su interior pero todo eso murió al ver la sonrisa sincera del rubio; quien no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y se acerco para besarlo. Esta vez respondió pasando sus manos por el cuello de su esposo, quería sentir esa pasión y deseo que había sentido aquella vez pero no lo lograba, el recuerdo su ex aun era fuerte y lastimaba su corazón.

La fiesta continúo y era el turno de bailar de ellos; Naruto era bastante torpe al bailar no como Gaara, giró su rostro para no pensar en él.

—Lo siento 'tebayo- repetía una y otra vez, irritándolo.

—se te está cayendo tu faceta de caballero, dobe—le molesto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sasuke suspiró con cierto fastidio y lo jalo fuera de la pista de baile.

— ¿Qué paso?

—No tiene sentido que lo intentemos si no puedes bailar.

Aquello le dolió enormemente.

— ¿Me permite?

Sasuke sonrió a su hermano y acepto; Itachi era el mejor bailando con un doncel o doncella, pues era todo un caballero criado para serlo. Un puchero de enojo se dibujo el rostro acanelado.

— ¿Dei?

—Para nada hermanito, no estás hecho para el baile.

Sasuke estaba casi hipnotizado hasta que algo llamo su atención. Una cabellera rubia, y no era de alguno de sus invitado, la siguió con la mirada y a pesar de que el traje de aquella muchacha trataba de parecer kimono era sin duda yukata. "No puede ser"

Giro su vista buscando algo y se topo con la mirada preocupada de Karin.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, aniki, creo que ya es hora de cambiarme a algo más ligero y ponerme un haori para abrigarme.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Le pediré a mama…

—No, deja a mama, tío y mis amigos disfrutar la fiesta. Yo iré con Karin…

—Sasuke, sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme

—Es necesario—musito y se separó de su hermano.

Karin lo tomo del brazo y rápidamente se fueron alejando de todos.

— ¿acaso notaste a esa chica rubia antes?

—Lo siento, la vi desde hace rato para eso te llame, pero ya ves nos interrumpieron. Solo me dijo que si no acudías a la campiña que está en el pequeño bosque de la mansión él vendría y te reclamaría como suyo frente a todos

Eso aterrorizó a Sasuke quien preocupado se mordió el labio inferior casi hasta sacarse sangre.

— ¡¿pero qué le pasa?! Si fue él quien me dejo…

—Ya sabes cómo son los varones, a lo mejor te quería ti y a su esposa.

—Iré…

—espera ¿no crees que es mejor ir y decirla Itachi que se haga cargo?

—No y ni una palabra. Me esperas en mi habitación, no sales de ahí para nada ¿entendido?

—está bien ¡pero no me hables como tu empleada!

—Lo siento…argg ¿es que acaso quiere hacerme sufrir más?

— ¿Quién te hace sufrir?

Ambos quedaron petrificados al escuchar la voz del rubio.

—Nada, Naruto, dobe, es solo que debo cambiarme una vez más, y en serio me estoy cansando de ello

—Pero si te ves hermoso así

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior en señal de culpa ¿por qué Gaara aparecía cuando ya s había resignado? ¿Acaso lo adiaba por algo? Y lo peor que aquellas palabras de propiedad no eran propias de su ex, lo cual le asustaba más.

—es tradición, primo.

—está bien…

—Seguro y tú también tienes que cambiarte

— ¡Hijo! Ya es hora de la ultimo cambio de ropa ¿tú también verdad Sasuke?

—exacto

— ¿esa será la ropa con la que viajemos…?

El azabache asintió intranquilo

Naruto tenía miedo y no sabía por qué; le aterraba irse ahora a cambiarse, por alguna razón sentía que debía quedarse junto a Sasuke.

Por lo que sin poder aguantar más se acerco rápido y lo tomo de la cintura haciendo que por la fuerza ejercida el azabache se apoyara en su pecho con las mejillas arreboladas por el susto a caerse.

—No olvides que te amo. Y que haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz.

—Dobe, ¿Qué te sucede? solo me voy a cambiar de ropa.

Naruto sonrío nervioso y acerco sus labios rápidamente y comenzó un vaivén algo rápido, queriendo que el azabache abra su boca y le permitiera entrar; sin embargo, Sasuke solo se separo ligeramente y negó.

—Dijiste que me darías mi espacio

El rubio agacho su cabeza y asintió, lo necesitaba tanto que de verdad se sentía vacío cuando estaba alejado de él.

—Vamos, hijo, que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con tu esposo y besarlo.

Sasuke y Karin caminaron rápidamente, tratando de no tropezarse por los kimonos que cada uno llevaba. Ingresaron a la gran mansión y salieron por una de las puertas del ala oeste, pues querían desviar la atención de todos.

Karin se quedo ahí parada y Sasuke, sujetando su kimono y quitándose las getas altas, camino por el pasto verde hacia aquella pequeña campiña que estaba cerca s su habitación, aquella donde tantas veces se había encontrado con Gaara.

—Temari ¿que haces aquí? Y ¿te atreves a traer a esa mujer?- su voz se quebraba por más que quisiera sonar peligroso.

—No es la única...- murmuro

Y ambas se quitaron de campo visual de Sasuke y logro ver a un herido Gaara y a su hermano en similar estado.

— ¿Por qué están así?

—Porque tu prometido, tu padre y tu hermano los que me mandaron a golpear mi hermano y a mí para extorsionar a mi hermana y a mi cuñada —respondió Gaara.

Sasuke se quedo ahí parado y soltó las getas que llevaba en su mano para sujetarse la cabeza pues un dolor agudo le atravesaba.

—No puede ser— susurró Sasuke

— ¡No puedo creer que tu confiaras más en aquel desconocido que en mí! Tampoco entiendo como con tu inteligencia dejaste todos nuestros planes y les creíste ¿o es que querías creerles para tener runa excusa y casarte con él? ¿Acaso no me ambas?

Sasuke termino arrodillado en el suelo con un punzante dolor en su cabeza y en su pecho.

Gaara camino hacia él y se arrodillo

—Nunca caigas de esa forma ante alguien, Sasuke

—Pero yo fui hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro y tu no estabas, Temari y esa mujer…

—Esta mujer es mi esposa- le corrigió Kankuro

Gaara saco una foto donde estaba los tres hermanos y aquella mujer al lado de Kankuro con un bebe en brazos.

— ¿este es el niño verdad?

Sasuke asintió, Gaara le mostró otra foto donde estaba aquella mujer vestida con la ropa tradicional de Suna en blanco y Kankuro con ropa de matrimonio también.

—No puede ser…

Una mujer mayor se acerco a ellos trayendo al bebe en brazos; se acerco a Sasuke y dejo que lo observase; sí, era cierto, el cabello rojo era muy parecido al de Gaara pero los ojos, aquellos ojos, era iguales a los de Kankuro y él en medio de su dolor los había imaginado aguamarinas.

—No puede ser ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto?

—La ambición…

— ¡Me vendieron! Itachi me mintió... ¿Cómo pudo mentirme?… ¿estás seguro que Naruto e Itachi tuvieron que ver?

A Gaara le molesto que dudara pero no por Itachi, pues era entendible, sino por aquel desgraciado embustero.

—saco una hoja que logro arrebatarles a aquellos rufianes en medio de la golpiza.

Sasuke la leyó y ahí abajo decía que eran órdenes del líder del clan Uchiha y su heredero, así como el líder del clan Namikaze.

—además cuando se fueron me dijeron que no me atreviera acercarme a ti porque sino conocería la furia de Namikaze porque tú eras suyo.

Sasuke apretó el papel con fuerza y lo guardo en su ropa

— ¿Por qué los guardas?

—Porque Itachi tiene que responderme a esto… yo tenía toda mi confianza en él. Puedo entenderlo de Fugaku y de Naruto porque solo me han visto como mercancía pero no de mi hermano…

Sin duda, el poco cariño que sentía hacia Naruto murió en aquellos instantes, para darle paso a desprecio y odio. En verdad se había creído que aquellas sonrisas eran enamoradas y que lo apreciaba como ser humano, pero no, solo lo veía como un objeto a comprar.

Sasuke se abrazo a Gaara y este lo apreso contra sí.

—Te amo, Sasuke, te amo tanto que no podía dejar que vivieras en mentira y lo lamento

—No, así está bien… es mejor así y... ¡yo también te amo!

Gaara los separo y estrello sus labios en un contacto necesitado y apasionado, Sasuke correspondió de inmediato sintiendo todo aquel calor desbordante en su pecho que había estado buscando aquella tarde.

Gaara se quejo por al fuerte apretón que le dio Sasuke en su espalda

—¡cuánto te han dañado! mi mapache…lo siento... siento caer en la trampa… haberme casado con él…

—Entiendo que por el dolor no hayas pensado en nada pero aun no es tarde…

—es cierto, lo sentimos, Sasuke

Temari y aquella mujer pidieron perdón con una reverencia pero el azabache no tenía nada u perdonar pues no era culpa de ellas.

— ¿Aun te quieres fugar conmigo?

Sasuke derramó una lagrima, pensó en toda la desgracia que caería para su familia y no pudo sentir más que satisfacción; quería venganza para todos ellos y el solo imaginar sufrir al rubio y a su padre le satisfacía; aunque, después le hacía sentir dolido y culpable, triste por no tener a nadie en quien confiar.

—No es así, me tienes a mí… y estoy seguro que a esa mujer pelirroja, que es tu amiga, también.

Sasuke asintió y limpio sus lágrimas.

—Vámonos, que mi padre e Itachi arreglen como puedan, que trabajen duro para conseguirlo y que Namikaze entienda que el amor no se puede comprar…

— ¡Mi azabache!

Sasuke fue besado una vez más para luego pararse.

— ¡Vámonos!

—espera necesito cambiarme

—Así estas bien

-No, esta o es muy pesado, además quiero ayudarlos a su causa, tengo joyas muy valiosas pero estas…

Señalando la regaladas por Namikaze.

—Las dejare a Karin y que ella se las devuelva.

Gaara asintió y entendió.

—nos encontramos en el tempo central de Konoha

— ¿podrás llegar hasta ahí?

—Me hare pasar por sirviente o cualquier cosa… no te preocupes así muera llegaré ahí…

—No digas eso…

Sellaron el pacto con un beso apasionado. Sasuke se sentía vivo y con adrenalina pura en sus venas. Corrió hasta la mansión principal, pero en medio de toda su alegría no noto que alguien había estado vigilando todo.

— ¡Sasuke!

Grito alarmada al verlo con los ojos rojos y con el maquillaje corrido.

—No me digas que te hizo daño

—Al contrario, me voy a fugar con él…

— ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?

—Eso fue una mentira de mi padre, mi hermano y... Naruto- concluyo con desprecio

— ¡El no haría algo así!

Sasuke con mirada afilada y peligrosa le comenzó contar todo lo que Gaara le había dicho.

—Aun así... estoy segura que Gaara miente

—El nuca me ha mentido, lo conozco dese pequeño y odia las mentiras…

— ¡Pues tu les estas mintiendo!— le grito acusadora— porque si deseas a mi primo…

— ¡Cállate!

Karin se sintió atemorizada

—Entiende que eso fue producto de las hormonas y nada más. Yo amo a Gaara y me voy a air con él. Ahora ¿estás de mi lado o no?

Karin asintió, le debía su vida y no acabar en las esquinas, prostituyéndose.

El rubio buscaba con la mirada a su esposo, pero no lo divisaba.

Itachi y su padre se miraban preocupados, por lo que asintiendo. Itachi decidió ir a la habitación de su hermano ; sin embargo, al divisar a un inusual Shikamaru acercarse a Naruto y jalarlo fuera de todos se quedo quieto observando y siguiéndolos a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

El rubio estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios

—es sobre tu esposo… arrg que problemático...

Shikamaru tomo una copa de sake para poder hablar.

— ¿Está mal?

-No, al contrario, es difícil decirte esto, en verdad. Eres mi amigo y si no estuviera seguro ni abriría mi boca pero…

— ¡de una vez ´tebayo!

—Bien, estuve siguiendo a una chica...

—Oh vamos no me preocupes por las puras.

— ¡Cállate!

Eso callo sin duda al rubio pues su amigo muy pocas veces perdía la paciencia.

—Seré directo. — Inhalo un poco de aire antes de proseguir— Seguí a la chica y ella paro en una campiña cercan a la mansión. Casi me iba pero luego vi llegar a tu esposo y comenzaron gritar pero no entendía, así que me acerque disimuladamente pero lo que vi…

— ¿Qué?

—La chica y tu esposo no estaban solos: habían dos hombres más, una anciana y una mujer con un niño en brazos.

-Tu esposo le reclamó que lo había dejado o que le había mentido o algo así, escuche tu nombre por lo que me acerqué aun más, ya estaba pegado a la campiña por lo que pude ver qué…

—Dímelo- susurro amenazante

-Se estaban besando…

El rubio cayó de rodillas: no podía creerlo. Era imposible que su azabache le metiera, que le engañara el mismo día que habían unido sus vidas.

— ¡¿Estás seguro qué no era que sujeto quien lo forzó?!

—No, Naruto, se besaron varias veces y se dijeron… "te amo"

Las lagrimas de desesperación se acumularon en los ojos del rubio, un cumulo de sensaciones querían explotar dentro de él. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor y vaya que su vida no había sido fácil. Ni siquiera cuando su propio padre le pego por irle a reclamar algo de dinero para su hermano cuando aún era pequeño y este estaba enfermo; nunca ni cuando le habían insultado innumerable de veces. Esa vida al borde del peligro, llena de insultos y falta de amor paternal era la razón por la que había querido tener una familia, por la que había cumplido hasta el más mínimo capricho de la familia Uchiha para con la boda…

—Adema planearon huir, ahora mismo Sasuke debe estar preparándose para fugarse con él.

Naruto no dijo más, se paro con porte decidido y apretando sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión principal.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— ¿Adónde crees? A impedir que esa ramera se largue. Es mío, lo acabo de comprar y no se pude ir con otro.

–Naruto, ¡disuelve tu matrimonio!

— ¡No!

Shikamaru lo dejo marcharse y se tomo otro trago, debía impedir que su amigo se convirtiera en un asesino; pues esa mirada de tinte rojizo hace mucho que no la veía en su amigo.

Karin había ayudado a Sasuke a quitarse aquel complicado atuendo, el cual dejaron envuelto junto con el kimono blanco. Simplemente, se puso uno de sus pantalones tradicionales que usaba para practicar y una yukata sencilla de color gris. Se soltó el cabello y al estar lacio se hizo más largo de lo usual así que se lo sujeto en una coleta baja.

—Karin, dale esto a Namikaze cuando ya esté muy lejos. Por ahora ve y reúnete con Gaara, llévate esto.

Le tendió un gran bolso con algunas prendas de vestir pero sobre todo sus más valiosas joyas.

—Por dios, Sasuke estas ni siquiera las has usado.

—La mayoría no las he usado, pero no importa, necesarias para ayudar a Gaara.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

—Completamente.

—Está bien, me voy yendo ¿Qué harás?

—Esperare un momento, terminare de parecer normal y alistar unas cuantas cosas más.

Karin asintió y con una ligera reverencia salió del la habitación. Fue por un pasadizo que solo los habitantes de la mansión conocían, por lo que no fue capaz de ver que su primo, destilando un aura oscura, llegaba a la habitación de su amigo azabache.

Unos fuerte porrazos asustaron al azabache, quien levantándose de buscar el anillo que le había dado Gaara se levantó y dejo a su lado su katana, que pensaba también llevarla.

— ¡Ábreme la puerta, maldita sea! O te juro que la rompo

Más se sorprendió de que fuera Namikaze quien estuviera a punto de tirar aquella delicada puerta.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Quito el seguro para correr la puerta.

—No puedes ingresar con sandalias a mi habitación, le grito viendo que se aproximaba más y más.

—Como si eso me importar ahora, maldita perra…— siseó dolido.

— ¡Óyeme no te voy a permitir que me llames así…!

Su réplica fue cortada porque cayó el suelo por un golpe de Naruto. Se sentó, aun con la mano en la mejilla y agachado, se mantuvo sin procesar el hecho que aquel chico de enorme sonrisa le hubiese dado una de los golpes más fuertes en su vida. Sintió un líquido salir de su boca, lo toco y diviso sangre. Una furia inimaginable se apodero de él. Nadie, ni su padre ni su madre le habían golpeado de aquella manera.

Naruto por un momento sintió temor de haberlo desmayado o algo peor. Pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando observo la forma sencilla en la que estaba vestido y la ropa revuelta aquí y allá por toda la habitación.

—No creo que te alteres por nuestro viaje de bodas ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no, si tu no sientes nada por mi más que desprecio.

—No entiendo de que me hablas

Lo importante ahora era buscar una forma de escapar, por lo menos Gaara ya tenía sus objetos más valiosos solo quedaba correr y llegar donde él para nunca más volverle a ver la cara al rubio y sobre todo a su padre.

— ¡Te vieron! Te besaste con toro, te vas a fugar con otro...maldito. Y yo que patéticamente me deshacía en amor por ti… no vales nada… ni un centavo que di por ti

—Entonces si era cierto que me estabas comprando…

Un extraño sentimiento de desilusión invadió el cuerpo del azabache.

—Y encima pague por adelantado... dudo mucho que Fugaku me lo devuelva… caí como une estúpido, pensando que eras lo más valioso que podía tener´ tebayo

— ¡Vete al infierno Namikaze! Yo también te creí que eras una buena persona ¡¿pero golpear y mandar extorsionar a mujeres?! Como lo dije una vez de caballero no tienes ni un cabello! ¡Solo eres un sucio campesino que se encaprichó conmigo!

Levantándose, quiso correr hacia la puerta pero Naruto se comenzó descontrolar y logro atraparlo entre sus brazos para después tumbarlo en el suelo de tatami.

Sasuke de nuevo sintió dolor en su cuerpo, sabía que le quedarían moretones por todos lados.

— ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar como me han criado 'tebayo! En todo caso el que no demuestra lo señorito que es eres tú. Sin poder comportarte como un doncel decente. Los Uchiha no son más que una bola de convenencieros, los varones y una bola de putas los donceles y las mujeres!

Naruto había incluso inclinado su cuerpo pro la fuerza de sus gritos y el sentimiento de ardor y dolor que sentían en su cuerpo, quería dañarlo tanto como pudiera porque de igual forma se sentía morir. Pero no había notado que una afilada hoja de katana estaba ceca de su garganta.

Levantó su mirada asustado y por primera vez sintió real miedo del azabache, un aura asesina real y tangible se asentaba en él, algo que recién descubría el azabache.

—No te atrevas insultar a mi familia. Tú eres el que no es suficiente varón para conseguir a un doncel por ti mismo y tuviste que usar tu apellido y dinero para ello.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente al igual que el azabache, cada uno matándose con la mirada. Y así fue como Itachi, Fugaku, Sai, Obito, Deidara, Mikoto Y Kushina los encontraron.

—O por dios ¿Qué le vas hacer a mi hijo?- grito asustada Kushina

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Por qué Sasuke esta herido?

—Vamos, cálmense…- trataba de bajar los ánimos, Obito, pues parecía que se iban matar en cualquier momento

—Su hijo, Fugaku, no es más que una ramera...

Sasuke ajusto el agarre sobre la katana y la acercó más.

—Hijo, baja la katana.

—Ototo, no haga algo estúpido, por favor

—Ustedes, a pesar de todo son mi familia por eso no dejare que él los insulte.

—Solo dije la verdad, todos los Uchiha son basura

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — Grito Obito — créeme que si yo no te golpeo lo hará Kakashi

— ¿Otro idiota que fue embaucado?

—No te permito hablar así de mi tío.

—Por favor, Obito, llévate Sai y Deidara a otro lado, esto no está bien para donceles solteros

—Para mi hermano no, pero para Sai quien sabe. Quizá es tan puta como Sasuke y por eso también quisieron embaucármelo

Sai hizo ademan de retirarse pero regresó corriendo a darle una bofetada. Sasuke aprovechó y también le dio un golpe Naruto.

Obito atrapo a Sai y a Deidara, llamo a Chiyo –obasama y a otra sirvienta, quienes se los llevaron.

— ¿Por qué dicen eso?- Mikoto estaba al borde del llanto

—Madre, quizá es mejor que se vaya. Señora, Kushina...

—No, yo soy la única pariente cercana de Naruto y no permitiré que se quede solo con ustedes.

—Kushina -san, yo estaré aquí por su hijo — Shikamaru entro a la habitación

Kushina asintió y salió acompañada de Mikoto.

— ¿en que se basa usted para insultar de aquella forma a mi familia?

—En que mi amigo, aquí presente, descubrió a su hijo doncel enredarse con un tipo con el cual incluso hizo planes para largase ahora mismo ¿no ve que todo está desordenado?

—El nombre de aquel tipo era Gaara - musito Shikamaru

Naruto pudo comprobar en el rostro del hermano y padre que todo era cierto y que ya lo sabían.

— Tenía la esperanza que solo su hijo fuera una basura pero veo que todos ustedes los son…

—Naruto, Sasuke y él... no ha pasado nada irremediable… solo es un amor de niños...

El nombrado resistió las ganas de llorar y los observo a todos fríamente.

—Pues no creo que un amor puro incluya un escape.

—Eso es porque no se quedo en la niñez y sí, Naruto, me iba fugar con él porque lo amo y solo me casaba contigo por despecho…

Un golpe en la mejilla san de Sasuke fue dado por el rubio.

— ¡Maldito!— Grito Itachi enfurecido

Su padre lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Itachi entendía que esa palabras pudieron haberle dolido mucho a al rubio pero no podía ver a su hermanito siendo golpeado por alguien.

—Si así quieres desquitarte está bien, peor que te quede claro que no siento nada por ti…

Naruto inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente para no ir y molerlo golpes ¿Por qué su vida futura perfecta se había arruinado de repente? ¿Era un pago por haber obtenido toda esa riqueza?

Fugaku se paro enfrente de su hijo menor e hizo una reverencia mientras pronunciaba estas palabras e las que en eso instantes estaba seguro que era lo mejor:

—Namikaze-sama, le pido por favor que nos evite la vergüenza y se lleve a mi hijo consigo. Necesitamos el dinero que nos ha prestado y su apoyo, se lo pedimos. Y que no retire a mi hijo Itachi de pretendiente de su hermano, él es diferente a Sasuke. Él nuca me ha fallado, Sasuke es un niño rebelde pero le juro que no ha pasada nada mas allá de este intento de fuga, simplemente no pudo aceptar sus deberes correctamente.

Sasuke sintió que le clavaban una estaca por al espalda, su padre lo estaba…

—padre ¡recupere la razón! Estas vendiéndolo

—Acepto…

— ¡Naruto! –exclamo Shikamaru

—Es más, el dinero que les preste es suyo y no me lo devuelvan pero Sasuke vendrá conmigo a mi hacienda y quiero un hijo pronto de él…

—Le juro que mi hijo no ha perdido lo más valioso que tiene…

—Solo le aviso que si ya no lo es, mañana mismo lo tiene aquí y quiero todo mi dinero devuelta…y no me va importar si se hunden en la miseria, de hecho les quitare mi protección y no pararé hasta verlos comer solo tierra.

Todos quedaron sin palabra poco humana de hablarles; de hecho los tres Uchiha eran fríos y sentimientos fuertes pero en su inconsciencia solo querían salir de ahí por la terrible frialdad de las palabras del chico, incluso Fugaku quien tenía la frialdad de una roca se sentía intimidado, tanto que creía en aquellas palabras por lo cual para protegerse y a su familia cedía su último vástagos como sacrificio.

—Padre no puedes tirar tu orgullo

— ¡¿Qué orgullo, Itachi?! Sabes bien que sin su protección no dudarían en hacernos pedazos otras familia e incluso el general Orochimaru, además tu hermano ha tirado todo nuestro orgullo por lo suelos al comportarse con un doncel fácil... es humillante lo que nos has hecho…

Sasuke y su padre chocaron miradas; por un momento se sintió orgulloso Fugaku de su hijo, porque pesar de saber que también quería correr se mantenía firme y no temblaba como sentía que lo hacía él de forma imperceptible. Estaba seguro de que si Sasuke fuera varón sería su orgullo más grande.

—No me iré con Naruto ¿Cómo puede hacerme eso, padre? No puedo creer que me odie de esta manera. No me iré, y ahora me largo, arréglenselas como puedan...

Se dispuso a tomar sus cosas e irse pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo, lastimando su muñeca…

—Tú te irás conmigo ahora...

Naruto tomo a Sasuke de la muñeca y comenzó a jalonearlo hasta la puerta y al salir por ella se topo con los familiares y algunos amigos de Sasuke...

—No me humilles de esta manera

— ¿Y quién me ha humillado?... cálmate o te juro que gritar a los cuatro vientos lo puta que eres

Itachi caminó apresurado hasta alcanzarlos

—No puedo dejar que te lo leves así

— ¡Madre, Deidara, Shikamaru!

Los llamados se acercaron y caminaron a su lado.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo, Shikamaru te encargaras de los negocios de Konoha cuando regreses de la hacienda y que controles bien como usan el dinero estos embaucadores.

— ¡basta!

Sasuke se soltó e iba a correr de ser necesario pero:

—Sasuke, te juro que si no te vas ahora mismo conmigo, tu familia lo va a lamentar en grande 'trebayo.

Nunca había amenazado alguien de una forma tan cruel y baja pero no podía evitarlo, era eso o se lanzaba a llorar y suplicar, y no pues tenía algo de orgullo aun.

— No te atreverías

—Ahora mismo me desconozco y no sé qué daño podría hacerle ¿estás seguro de querer dejar en la miseria y deshonra a tu familia? Si ahora te vas con él, ni un centavo más obtendrán de mí y hare que me paguen todo lo que les he ayudado, así sea como esclavos

Naruto nuca podría hacerlo pero Sasuke no lo conocía axis que se trago cada palabra y amenaza que dijo; el azabache apretó sus puños, dejo que una lagrima se escapara, agacho su cabeza y asintió. Naruto tomo su muñeca con fuerza y lo jaloneo por la parte este de la mansión.

Naruto encontró a algunos de sus hombres por lo que mando a que le trajeran una carroza y varios caballos que aguantaran el viaje hasta la hacienda.

—De igual manera debemos llegar a una posada a medio amino —intervino Shikamaru

—Podemos ir a la que siempre vamos…

Shikamaru asintió con un suspiro de aburrimiento, observando como Sasuke apretaba sus palmas haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en ellas, aguantando todo el coraje e indignación que sentía.

Pronto, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Obito y su esposo y Sai estuvieron al pie de la mansión despidiendo al doncel que había sido el más deseado en toda Konoha pero que ahora se iba cargando con una deshonra.

Sasuke se prometió, no sabiendo cuando, que llevaría a la gloria a su clan por sí mismo.

Kushina y Deidara tomaron otra carroza; Shikamaru simplemente moto un caballo. Las pocas pertenecías que pudieron mandar alistar con una de los empleados de los Namikaze fue puesta en otro carreta, junto con pertenencias de Sasuke que Mikoto había alistó con rapidez. Ella ni Sai entendían todo pero sabían que esto no era nada bueno no era la despedida que esperaban darle a Sasuke.

Algunos invitados observaron de lejos, murmurando.

Sasuke miro por última vez la que fue su casa por 17 años y suspiro lleno de tristeza y melancolía, a pesar de su padre, en ese lugar había pasado las mejores épocas de su vida y estaba seguro de ellos, pues gracia su hermano pudo disfrutar y ser caprichoso, jugar, pelear, molestarse con Sai y sobre todo ahí conoció al amor de su vida, Gaara.

Itachi se acercó y lo abrazó lo más fuerte posible.

—Sasuke, te juro que pagaremos nuestra deuda con Naruto y te juro que si llegas ser infeliz con él, te sacaré de ahí. Solo tenme paciencia, por favor, no habrá día que no piense en ello.

—No prometas, lo que no puede cumplir—le respondió Sasuke

—No, estoy seguro que lo haré.

El azabache doncel vio seguridad en aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos y asintió con una sonrisa. Al menos le quedaba la esperanza de su hermano pues sabía que si lo había engañado con lo de Gaara era buscando su bien, aunque no lo hubiese hecho; en cambio, su padre era todo lo contrario.

—Lo único que me alegra de este matrimonio es no volverle a ver la cara, padre.

Sin más e subió a la carroza y Naruto le siguió.

—Serán administrados por Shikamaru cuando este regrese de la hacienda.

Varios vigilantes en caballos se pusieron a sus lados para evitar cualquier eventualidad.

Dentro del compartimiento que compartían los esposo todo era silenció pues cada uno tenía su vista girada a otro lado en busca de perderse en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera notaron que ya llevaban un buen tramo de camino y que ya habían salido de la ciudad de Konoha, la noche los atrapo y era hora de buscar posada.

Naruto y Shikamaru ya conocían aquella posada pues se quedaban ahí cuando iban o venían de la hacienda, así que no fue problema separar habitaciones.

Cada uno tenía la suya propia. Naruto no subió a su habitación pues no quería sentir el peso del silencio.

—Señor, nos han dicho que usted esta recién casado, así que nos tomamos el atrevimiento de arreglar su habitación de forma especial ¿desea ya subir?

—En un momento comentó mientras se llevaba otro trago a su boca

— ¿Quiere que le avisemos a su esposo que está en otra habitación?

—No será necesario, él dormirá en la habitación que le han asignado y yo en la que han preparado

—Pero…

—Por favor, déjeme solo…

Se perdió aun más en la bebida, tanto que cuando comenzó subir las escaleras tuvo que apoyarse en el barandal. Noto que todos ya estaba durmiendo pues todas las habitaciones estaban en la penumbra "seguro él también…" Aquel pensamiento hizo que un calor surgiera en sus entrañas.

Trataba de reprimir su llanto, el no podía ser tan débil, así le habían enseñado. O por lo menos eso entendía; por lo menos quería tener un poco de dignidad después de toda aquella humillación en la que había terminado su matrimonio.

Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, intento cubrirse más con las sabanas.

—No te cubras, es más comiénzate a desnudar mi querido Sasu- una voz un tanto entre amarga, dolida y sarcástica, retumbo por su habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Sasuke al ver a su esposo allí.

— ¿Tú qué crees? No me digas que no sabes lo que pasa cuando dos esposos esta en una habitación solos.

Sasuke sintió temor, pero no permitiría más humillaciones y menos de ese nivel.

— ¡Lárgate Namikaze! tengo sueño y ya que me llevarás al infierno déjame tener un sueño agradable por última vez.

—Me pregunto si así te comportas en la cama con él, o ¿eres sumisito?, ¿tal vez deberíamos comprobarlo?

El miedo invadió el ser del Uchiha; no reconocía al rubio en aquel ser que destilaba lujuria y rabia; sentía que si no aceptaba podría terminar muerto: nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

—No te atreverías — susurró casi en un ruego

—¿Por qué no? Estamos casados y estoy en mi derecho

— ¡No estoy listo! Tú me prometiste darme tiempo para eso — respondió un tanto desesperado

—Vamos, Sasuke, estoy seguro que sabes como abrir las piernas para hombre, solo ábrelas para mí.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- grito enfurecido

Este se levanto con furia acercándose la puerta tratando de abrirla.

— Yo tengo la llave y no saldrás de aquí hasta que consumemos nuestro matrimonio – susurro amenazante.

—No digas tonterías ¡yo no siento nada por ti! — exclamo mirándole directamente a los ojos

El rubio sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, una gran punzada que no le permitía respirar, la furia lo cegó. Atrapo al azabache entre sus brazos y lo tumbo en la cama posicionándose encima de él con mucha fuerza, lo aplasto con su peso y el otro grito de dolor.

— ¡Escucha bien! yo pague por ti, así que cumple mis deseos o juro que tu familia lo pagará muy caro

Si Sasuke lo conociera sabía que eso solo decía por el dolor inimaginable que sentía en su pecho, pero Sasuke creyó sus palabras y el miedo por Itachi, su madre, Sai y sus tíos lo invadió.

En el momento de fugarse con Gaara estaba cegado por el resentimiento a su clan por lo que no se puso a pensar en lo verdaderamente mortal que podría llegar a ser Naruto. Y ahora lo entendía, no quería que su hermano sufriera, o su madre, ellos eran inocentes; esto solo era su culpa por no haberlo parado a tiempo. Simplemente debió mandar al diablo a su padre; sin tan solo hubiera tenido un poco más de coraje…

Sasuke creía que Naruto efectivamente había mandado a golpear a Gaara y su hermano, a la vez de extorsionar a Temari y su cuñada, por lo que para él; Naruto era un ser sin escrúpulos, aunque había algo que no cuadraba en ello.

—Maldito

—Si lo que digas… no eres la primera persona que me lo dice…Vamos bésame

—Nunca

—Te juro que lo hare así no quieras, ya sabes lo que le espera tu familia si no te quedas conmigo

El azabache tembo por el miedo hacia sus seres queridos; tenía que aceptarlo, debía ceder ahora por el bien de ellos, por lo menso tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo por su hermano, odiaba sentirse de nuevo en manos de alguien, y no poderse librar de ello por sí mismo, porque legalmente el único que podía hacer algo era su hermano cuando fuera líder del clan Uchiha.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, un monstruo

Eso le dolió el doble a Naruto quien cegado por el dolor y los celos lo beso con fiereza lastimándole los labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar.

—Puaj…— le escupió Sasuke — Escucha Namikaze tendrás mi cuerpo pero nunca mi corazón ni algún tipo de aprecio, haz lo que quieras.

El azabache sintió que este el precio a pagar por sus culpas, por no haber tenido más valor de decirle a Naruto, de enfrentarlo ¿Qué le habría ducho su padre al rubio? ¿O era que siempre había sido así? Eran cosa que por ahora alejaría de su menta para llenarlas de cualquier recuerdo de su niñez y olvidar donde estaba.

Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza eso no era nada de lo que había soñado, nada de tratarlo con amor nada de enseñarle a amar suavemente. No había nada de eso, pero por lo menos se satis facería con el chico que había deseado por tanto tiempo.

Le beso en los labios, el otro ya no forcejeo, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro ladeado, con sus mechones cubriéndole el rostro. Naruto sintiendo dolor comenzó a besar la piel de su cuello, era obvio que le gustaba, lo había deseado tanto. A pesar de no ser de la forma como quería se comenzaba a calentar enormemente cuando comenzó deshacer el lazo de la yukata.

Saco el lazo y lo dejo caer, beso su mejilla y su cuello. Al principio, por el dolor, pensó en tratarlo con violencia, pero no podía, no podía porque lo amaba con todo su corazón. Así que se propuso hacer que el otro aunque sea le respondiera físicamente. Pero como respuesta solo sintió el cuerpo del otro tenso; si seguía así sabía que si llegaban al otro paso, si se fundían en uno, el otro sentiría un dolor insoportable.

Con ese cariño que tenía ahí comenzó acariciarle los cabellos y se acercó a su oído.

—Vamos disfrútalo por lo menos. Sé que no soy él pero por lo menos disfrútalo.

Después se acerco a sus labios con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, le beso superficialmente los labios rosados del otro, lastimosamente también estaban fríos, todo el cuerpo del azabache estaba frio.

Eso le enfureció, el estaba caliente y excitado; el otro ni siquiera físicamente le respondía.

— ¡Créeme que así no lo disfrutes aunque pongas esa actitud digna no me detendré, así ruegues porque te duele!

—Créeme que no rogare… haz lo que quieras.- respondió el otro con odio

Su corazón dolía aun más. Sin pensarlo más abrió con rapidez toda la yukata dejándolo anonadado.

Muchas noches había fantaseado con el cuerpo pálido del otro pero esto era diferente. No existía ninguna imperfección: desde su piel blanca y pálida, su cuerpo con las proporciones que siempre había gustado en los donceles, su pecho plana y pálido que brillaba casi como si un aura plateada lo envolviera, esos botones rosados que lo incitaban a morderlos, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas esbeltas y bien proporcionadas, sus piernas estilizadas y largas: era perfecto.

Aun así, el chico estaba totalmente frío, como si fuera una de aquellas finas muñecas que su mare aun conservaba de su niñez lejana.

Beso su cuello con fuerza mientras sus manos se deshacían en toques en puntos sensibles, o eso era lo que suponía; porque ningún gemido escuchó. No se rindió pues quería hacerlo gemir, quería que llegara al borde el placer y ahí refregarle los supuestos sentimientos que sentía por el otro, demostrarle que era un humano que también caía ante la lujuria.

Cuando comenzó a succionar un pezón mientras le acariciaba todo el contorno del cuerpo, se sintió morir, el otro no soltaba ni un jadeo, solo parecía estar ahí muerto y sin vida. Comenzó a odiar más ese tal Gaara porque al parecer el amor del Uchiha era tan grande que no caía ante la lujuria.

Se comenzó a quitar el mismo la ropa, sabía que era guapo a pesar de los insultos que había recibido en su vida. Se puso sobre él. Y le hizo voltear el rostro fuertemente.

— ¡Mírame!

—No tengo porque hacerlo- le respondió el otro

—Quiero que lo hagas

—No lo hare

— ¿Acaso piensa en él? Quiero que te des cuenta que quien está contigo soy yo y no él. Soy yo quien te va tomar, yo, tu esposo; el que va estar contigo hasta la muerte.

Lo soltó y el azabache se dejo caer pesadamente en la misma posición.

Era como un hermoso muñeco, como un ángel caído. Lo tenía ahí en su cama, desnudo y hermoso pero ni un acaricia ni un gemido recibía de Sasuke.

Dejo escapar alguna lagrima en silencio y su manos se dedicaron a acariciarlo con cariño y amor, casi en un muda suplica de que le correspondiera; sus sentimientos le desbordaban. Le acaricio sus cabellos con amor, porque aunque el otro no quisiera, él le haría el amor, con verdadero amor.

Acerco sus labios a los del otro y empezó lamerlos y rozarlos insistentemente, el otro entreabrió la boca, supuso que fue más por cansancio, su beso se apasiono más. Tomo con cuidado el rostro del otro y le acarició las mejillas pálidas con un tenue rosado en ellas; la otra mano acariciaba un pezón. Sus oídos le engañaron tal vez pues oyó un gemido salir de los labios hinchados del azabache.

Su mirada choco con la de Sasuke, la cual ya no era nada indiferente, podía notar un atisbo de lujuria y deseo, además de lo acuosos que estaba sus ojos , los vellos de la piel del chico se erizaron.

Se enterneció por lo que a llenar su rostro de besos cálidos y de caricias tiernas, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Recorrió un camino de pequeños besos y lamidas por su cuello, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la entrepierna del otro; de pronto ya no lo sentía tan frio.

Sus labios llegaron a la entrepierna del otro y comenzó a succionarla; sintió que el cuerpo del otro se arqueaba ligeramente. Sus manos pasaban insistentes por su cuerpo, de nuevo lamio los pezones hasta sentirlo duros; de alguna manera en vez de querer replicarle lo excitado que el chico pálido estaba, sentía una enorme felicidad porque si quiera le correspondía físicamente.

Llego a las piernas del otro, les dio caricias y las separo; tragando su saliva, sus manos llegaron hasta ese lugar, solo acaricio sus glúteos superficialmente.

Lo observo, seguía en esa posición pero notó el ligero el estremecimiento del cuerpo del otro, su sube y baja de su pecho, señal de que estaba agitado; además, su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor, su miembro excitado al igual que su pezones, señal que el chico sentía placer pero trataba de ocultarlo.

"Por lo menos físicamente te tendré"

Lamio sus dedos y separo mas las piernas del otro, posándose allí; separo las nalgas con cuidado y totalmente sonrojado sintió la entrada de su azabache; pensó en penetrarlo sin más, pero quería hacer las cosas bien; así que acaricio primero el alrededor y luego introdujo uno de sus dedos, sintió un respingo del otro, señal de las molestia, siguió moviendo aquel dedo, lo sentía tan estrecho como si el chico fuera…

"Joder, es virgen"

—Sasuke yo... lo que te dije

—Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer y rápido— la voz de Sasuke intentaba ser seria pero se notaba agitada por la excitación y el miedo a lo desconocido.

Sonrió ligeramente, y se poso sobre él, mientras hacía entrar otro dedo, acerco su otra mano al rostro del otro, observando aquellas lagrimas que peleaban por salir, que el otro retenía cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Sasuke, solo déjate levar, no es anda malo. Soy tu esposo, y te quiero. Te quiero.

Beso gentilmente su mejilla y su parpados llevándose las lágrimas. Una mano temblorosa se poso en su espalda, su cuerpo se agitó más aun.

Lo sintió ya preparado, sacos sus manos y se separo de su cuerpo; el otro se veía agitado mientras sus manos apretaban las sábanas fuertemente además dejaba que su boca abierta para tomar aire.

Sin esperar más, se quito los pantalones, y separo mas las piernas del otro; alzando una de las esbeltas piernas en su hombro, se acero y lo abrazo por la cintura, se paso sobre él y comenzó besarlo para en el siguiente instante penetrarlo con fuerza sintiendo que aquella carne virgen le daba la bienvenida; también sintió la sangre al primer desgarre por ser la primer a vez del chico. Se sintió de algún modo feliz. Era su Sasuke solo su Sasuke, su hermoso Sasuke y lamentaba cada insulto que le había dicho.

—Mi Sasuke, te quiero…. Te quiero- repetía entre gemidos roncos que sentía al invadir una y otra vez el cuerpo del chico.

El otro solo cerraba fuertemente los ojos sintiendo los besos del otro en su cuello, evitando que de su garganta brotaran sonidos extraños y vergonzosos.

Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y se sorprendió al sentir que las caderas de su chico se comenzaban a mover a su ritmo; esto hizo que su corazón se estremeciera y lo beso en los labios, el otro respondió de manera suave. Abrió sus ojos y observo unos ojos acuosos de placer.

—Mi Sasuke, por favor di mi nombre— con una mano limpió algunas lágrimas que soltaba el azabache.

El azabache negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

De algún modo le dolió pero no se rindió así que siguió profundizando en las embestidas y en los besos, sus lengua jugueteaban dejando escapar algunos suspiros por parte de ambos y mucha saliva.

Naruto con su mano libre acariciaba tiernamente sus mejillas. Pronto quiso saber que tanto comenzaba a corresponder el otro, dejo ir la pierna que sostenía en su hombro y este se entrecruzo con la otra en su cintura, eso le hizo feliz. Sus miradas se cruzaron, se separaron del beso y por ese instante sintió como una conexión más allá de la física se producían entre ellos.

Se sintió en el paraíso.

—Sujétate de mí.

Sasuke no dijo nada más que suspiros que salían de su boca, simplemente hizo lo que le dijo, se aferro con fuerza a su espalda, incluso le clavo las uñas cuando las embestidas se hicieron tan fuertes y placenteras; el cuerpo de Sasuke convulsionaba, sin pensarlo mucho el azabache atrajo el rostro del otro hacia el suyo y lo beso, simplemente no quería dejar escapar los gemidos de su boca ni el nombre de su ahora esposo que peleaba por salir de su garganta.

Su cuerpo lo había traicionado su conciencia y voluntad porque todo el pedía a gritos más del rubio. Su conciencia había sido dejada lejos, y no lo entendía. Si al principio lo aborreció pero después…ahora ya ni sabia como termino así, con sus caderas moviéndose desesperadamente por sentir más contacto, sus bocas batallando y sus manos tocando tímidamente la espalda del otro.

En un gemido ronco el rubio, junto con su cuerpo y el de su esposo que se quebraron de placer, termino dentro de su azabache, gritando su nombre en el oído de este.

Había sido muy placentero para el rubio no como lo había soñado pero tremendamente placentero.

El otro también había terminado en sus vientres; salió despacio de él y dirigió su mano a los cabellos negros que se pegaban al rostro ladeado del menor.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitar correrme dentro de ti.

Comenzó a darle caricias, como deseaba fundirse de nuevo con él. El otro de alguna manera le había correspondido, de manera muy física claro, pero eso carecía de importancia para su corazón dolido.

Sasuke, se puso de lado cubriéndose con la yukata como podía.

—Vete

— ¿Qué?

— ¿acaso esperas que durmamos juntos? Estas muy idiota si piensas eso… quiero que te vayas…

Su respiración era agitada pero eso no le impedía inyectar rencor en aquellas palabras que impactaban directamente el Namikaze.

—Pero tú… tú me estabas correspondiendo

—Estarás feliz, ya me tuviste, así que salde la deuda de mi familia. Tuviste lo que muchos deseaban pero lo que yo quería dárselo a un solo hombre.

Naruto se sentía tan estúpido y rechazado, tanto como cuando algunos lo rechazaban de pequeño por ser un bastardo.

Se separo rápidamente del otro y comenzó a vestirse aguantando las ganas de gritar.

-Tienes razón pero no creas que me conformaré solo con eso. Por lo menos eras virgen…

-¡Idiota! Lárgate, quiero estar solo...

Sasuke se comenzó a cubrir con las sabanas, se sentía tan humillado que quería bañarse y refregarse todo el cuerpo hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero no podía pues el dolor en sus piernas y caderas era inmenso.

—Pero sabes que creo que pague demasiado por ti, no lo vales tanto.

Finalizo Naruto con dolor y ganas de rogarle por un poco de amor. Antes de tirar toda a la basura y el poco orgullo que le quedaba se retiro y saliendo de la habitación dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, al igual que Sasuke dejo que las suyas salieran.

El rubio ya fuera camino arrastrando sus pies. Un odio inminente hacia ese tal Gaara se apodero de él. Pues no podía odiar a su azabache, a pesar de todo solo había sido suyo y eso nadie podría quitárselo. Lastimosamente solo físicamente, porque el corazón de este le pertenecía completamente a es antiguo novio. Si algún día se topaba con ese tipo juraba que lo mataría.

* * *

Notas finales: Pues si pueden acuchillarme si quieren.. les gusto el lemon? fue todo un reto escribirlo! de aqui las cosa se tornaran dificiles un poco pues las sentimientos y los miedos traicionan... pero al final estuvieron juntos ¿ustedes que creen? ¿fuen sol fisico? ¿o hubo snetimientos de por medio? sasuke se siente culpable de traicionar a Gaara pss... dejadme reviews para saber! weno este domingo siguiente actu si los animos siguen igual...

ONIZ DOADO: Holas, si entiendo que haya sentimientos encontrados por fugaku, si bien hizo sufrir a sasuke este se termino casando , aunque ahora ha provocado un mal peor, nuestro rubio dijo e hizo cosa que no quería hacer peor el dolor lo sobre pasa y ,lo perturba...!Y ves que eso desencadeno al ruptura de abstinencia! aunque si aholra fugaku en aprte merece la hoguera, en parte se preocupa o algo asi...gracias por leer!

**Muchas gracias todos por su comentarios y en facebook también, no se olviden que cualquier cosila un pm o agreguenme al face avisandome ello! Y ya ven fue el primer lemon de la historia! ¿que pasara? ya veremos su vida en la hacienda a partir dle siguiente capi!**


	11. Chapter 11

Notas de autora: holas, aqui cumpliendo mi promesa de actus todos los domingos!ahh me demoro en editar porq tengo mala practica escribiendo en el teclado, a pesar de los años ya utilizandolo... weno pero me motivan sus reviews, gracias! buno el publico esta dividido por sasu y naru, asi que ya veremos quien sufre más al final! yo solo seguiré con lo que ya esta pensado, pero siempre tengo en mente lo que me sugieren y comentan.

* * *

Como le reventaba haber tomado esas decisiones y haber forzado al azabache a casarse con él. Pero es que él se enamoro tanto, que su amor le cegó y pensó que podría enamorarlo pero no conto con que el corazón de su esposo ya estaba guardado para alguien más.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Abrió la habitación y observo las flores esparcidas por el piso y la cama, sus lágrimas cayeron aun más. Su pecho ardía en celos y en dolor, el otro había sido como un muñeco mientas el repartía su amor y su pasión sobre su cuerpo, el otro ni siquiera se había rehusado solo había pensado en pagar la deuda. Le dolió más aquello, porque por unos instantes se había ilusionado pues en un pequeño momento pensó que por lo menos le gustaba físicamente.

Abrió el champagne y de la misma botella tomo un trago. Tiro toda la comida que los empleados habían dejado, apago las velas para luego tirarlas y tomo más del trago.

Se tiro encima de la gran cama matrimonial que debía haber sido usada por una pareja que se diera amor en la noche y no por un hombre solitario con el corazón roto. Ahí en medio de su dolor y el trago se quedo dormido esperando que el amanecer llegara pronto.

Ambos iban en el mismo carruaje. El carruaje de su hermano y de su madre iba detrás del suyo. No quería verlos puesto que no tenía cara para ver a los ojos de su madre.

—Señor, hay un caballo que nos sigue de cerca.

Naruto observo al azabache de forma molesta y prepotente.

— ¿Será que viene por ti? será un gusto decirle que ya eres mío.

—Maldito machista, estúpido. Eres como un animal que tiene la necesidad de marcar territorio porque sabes que no tienes ni una gota de mi afecto.

—Eso ya dejo de importarme: Tú eres una perra que se vendió por mucho dinero y nada más ¿Por qué habría de amarte?

Sasuke furioso apretó sus puños y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y sin importarle nada, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Naruto se toco la mejilla roja e hinchada.

— ¡Nunca! Nunca me volveré a acostar contigo.

Naruto le miro, poco a poco sentía que su corazón se enfriaba más y que el dolor aumentaba: hasta parecía que ya era algo común.

—Eso lo decidiré yo

—Si tienes un poco de autoestima no tomaras a alguien que se asquea de tu contacto.

—Como sea ¡para los caballos!

Todo movimiento se detuvo y Naruto se bajo.

Sasuke solo observaba; por él montaría caballo pero le dolía tremendamente atrás. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de algunas marcas y en su cuello era más notorio, su trasero le dolía horrores, sus caderas igual. Nunca pensó que la primea vez resultara tan dolorosa; comenzaba a sentir pánico a ese tipo de contacto.

Apenas y podía moverse, por eso estaba ahí ojeroso y pálido, sin brillo en su mirada con el cabello hecho maraña, porque ni fuerzas para peinarse, y más aun sin ganas.

Solo traía un hakama, porque no pensaba volver a usar un kimono o una yukata. Y encima uno de sus polos que usaba para entrenar cuando hacía frio que le tapada hasta el cuello, cubriéndose por completo con la manta que Gaara le había regalado que por asares del destino su madre le había empacado. Aquella cálida manta era lo único que le transmitía calor.

—Es Karin — anunció la voz ronca del rubio.

Observo al rubio y este desvió su mirada. Obviamente sabía que le había hecho daño, que había malogrado sentimientos sinceros, pero nunca pensó que el rubio estuviera tan obsesionado como para mandar a secuestrar a Gaara y extorsionar a sus hermanos. Aunque el hecho que el rubio se mostrara tan dolido no cuadraba en el asunto, si se supone que ya sabía que él tuvo algo con Gaara; se permitió apoyar su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de que parara el dolor de cabeza que también se formaba.

El rubio nunca le pareció una persona que involucra inocentes, tal vez desquite contra Gaara pero dos mujeres y un bebe, le parecía demasiado para alguien con una sonrisa sincera y un tanto idiota como la del rubio; por ahora prefería mantener su mente en blanco pues pensar solo agudizaba los dolores en su cuerpo.

— ¡Sasu! Qué bueno que estés…

— ¿Vivo?—preguntó con sarcasmo

—Pues la verdad sí.

—Ya viste que está bien, ahora lárgate —espeto el rubio

—No, querido, no es justo. Tú tienes a tu hermano, tu madre, a todos tus amigos y sirvientes ahí; pero Sasuke, a él no le dejaste llevar a nadie, así que yo me voy con él.

El rubio suspiró frustrado.

—Como sea, eres mi prima y no puedo echarte.

Observo a Sasuke, lo veía tan frágil, por dentro quería arrodillarse y pedirle perdón por haberlo medio tratado mal, pero no se arrepentía, lo amaba con locura y deseaba con su alma que la decisión de llevarlo con él fuera la correcta.

La carroza paro pues habían llegado a la famosa hacienda Namikaze.

—Wow si que le has hecho algunos cambios, primo.- exclamo entusiasmada Karin.

Sasuke solo observaba al lado de Karin; muchas personas lo observaban con curiosidad.

— Mi hermanito se esforzó para que quedara mejor, ya ves ese viejo la tenía abandonada. Y a sus trabajadores tan bien. Naruto les ha dado una mejor vida.

—Sí, parecen más nutridos que lo que nos daba de comer ese desgraciado…

—Por favor no hablen así de Minato. — Intervino la pelirroja mayor.

Sasuke escuchaba con cierta curiosidad, aquellas palabras no cuadraban. Al parecer el padre de su esposo no había sido nada bueno con sus trabajadores, y parecía que Naruto era más amable. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Acaso estuvo tan distanciado de su familia aquel hombre? ¿Más que su padre, Fugaku?

— ¿Quieres conocer la hacienda?— pregunto su amiga.

—No — contestó con frialdad — solo quiero dormir. Supongo que mínimo tendré un futon donde dormir ¿no?

Comentó al aire pero era claro que se refería a su esposo. El cual solo sentía desilusión en su pecho y en su mente, todo lo que había soñado y planeado para cuando el azabache llegara, se destruía...

—Como quieras. No te preocupes, nuestra habitación ya debería estar lista.

Sasuke se tenso al escuchar la palabra "nuestra". Obviamente le había agarrado cierto recelo a ese tipo de contacto. Aquello no fue desapercibido por todos.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa central de la hacienda. Muchos sirvientes se acercaron recibirlos con una reverencia.

— Por favor, lleven el equipaje de mi esposo a la habitación principal — ordeno a algunos hombres.

Estos asintieron y tomaron las maletas para entrarse en la casa.

— ¡Naruto! qué bueno que ya llegaste- exclamo una peli rosa seguida por su castaña madre que sonreía complacida.

Sakura abrazo animosamente al rubio, apegando todo su cuerpo, quería transmitirle lo mucho que le echaba de menos, después de todo había sido una sorpresa verlo bajar pues supuso que se demoraría mucho más en llegar por lo de su matrimonio.

Karin observo molesta la forma melosa en la que se apegaba a su primo. Sasuke solo miraba la nada perdido en sus pensamientos y suposiciones sobre lo extraño que era que ninguno de los hijos del tal Minato lo defendiera de las duras palabras de su amiga sobre el antiguo patrón de la hacienda ¿Quizás nunca llegaron a ser felices?

—No pensé que vendrías tan pronto, Naruto. Debiste avisarme, baka.

— ¿por qué tan pronto Naruto?

Exclamaron sus amigos, Ino, Kiba y TenTen que trabajaban en las labores de decoración amueblamiento de la casa por pedido e su amigo de infancia.

—Hubo ciertos problemas para apresurar nuestra llegada. No pregunten más por ahora, es problemático.

Sakura y su madre se dieron una mirada cómplice y giraron su vista hacia el azabache, que no mostraba su mejor aspecto.

Sakura observándolo de pies a cabeza y preguntándose como un señorito de sociedad se vestiría de esa manera, si ella si tuviera dinero se compraría los mejores trajes y kimonos, se mandaría a hacer yukata de suave seda para pasar las tardes.

—Naruto —pregunto con voz dulce la peli rosa— ¿este joven es tu esposo?

—Sí lo es. Es Sasuke Nami..

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha — se apresuró a contestar

—En realidad de ahora en adelante deberás usar mi apellido, ahora perteneces al clan Namikaze — le contesto de forma fría como queriéndole herir pues sabía que en aquel tema le dolía.

— ¡Nadie me quitara mi apellido! Nadie… aunque Fugaku no quiera… Yo seré un Uchiha hasta mi muerte. Naces Uchiha y mueres Uchiha

Karin sonrió de lado, eso era lo que le habían enseñaban a todos los que nacían en esa honorable familia. Era una tradición aquellas palabras, después de todo, sea doncel o doncella era, mayormente, el otro conyugue quien se cambiaba el apellido en los casos de no pertenecer al clan. Antiguamente, se casaban con personas del mismo clan; era un tradición pues el clan Uchiha era uno de los más antiguos y proteger su perduración era un deber primordial; aun así, el caso de Sasuke era diferente pues en los papeles de matrimonio Sasuke ya no llevaba más su apellido y eso sería duro de aceptar para el azabache. Legalmente su padre le había cedido al clan Namikaze por petición del rubio y porque el clan Uchiha no tenía el dinero ni el poder para ponerse de altivos.

—Lamento contradecirte…— le respondió con cierta burla y maldad pues el dolor punzante no le dejaba en paz—…pero de ahora en adelante eres legalmente un Namikaze y toda nuestra descendencia será así.

—Calma hijo — Intervino Kushina.

Ambos chicos se sostuvieron la mirada con odio, para después desviarla al mismo tiempo.

Los empleados solo cuchicheaban.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Ino ¿podrías mostrarnos cuál será la habitación de Sasuke?

—Ohh tanto tiempo sin verte Karin — contestó Ino saludándola

—Te fuiste siendo muy joven— comentaron Tenten y Kiba

Algo en esa pelirroja hizo ponerse nerviosa a Sakura y su madre pues la desconocían o por lo menos no se la habían presentado nunca como alguien importante.

— ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto ofendida la peli rosa

—Más bien diría ¿quién eres tú? Yo soy Karin Uzumaki, prima de Naruto.

La peli rosa la observa furibunda al igual que su madre, pues sabían que siendo familiar de Naruto y de forma tan directa ella tendría más poder que ellas en aquella casa, la cual amaron desde lejos cuando el padre de Sakura las trajo, pues Minato ya estaba entrando en la depresión y necesitaba un administrador a tiempo completo. Fue ahí que Sakura conoció, siendo aun una niña entrando a la adolescencia, a Naruto y estuvo ahí junto a los amigos de toda la vida de Naruto para que este soportara y también lo vio marcharse junto con su madre y hermano, para buscar menos humillación, hacia su padrino Jiraiya. Para ese entonces Karin ya se hacía mucho que se había ido hacia Konoha en busca de oportunidades a pesar de ser muy joven y que el dinero que su tía y primo le enviaban era muy poco para vivir en aquella ciudad.

La joven pelirroja les sonrío con prepotencia a la peli rosa y su madre quienes comprendían que aquella prima y también el esposo del rubio serían un problema para que sus vidas fueran como las de antes.

Karin miro a su primo y este asintió. Ino comenzó a caminar, Sasuke y Karin la siguieron.

Sasuke ni bien vio abierta la puerta de una de las habitaciones poco le importo observar los arreglos que con tanto esmero su esposo había mandado a hacer. Simplemente busco un lugar cómodo, observando la cama y se tiro en ella. Se sentía excesivamente cansado.

—Wow Sasu, en serio estas cansado ¿Dónde quedo la elegancia Uchiha?

—A la mierda con eso. Me estoy muriendo de sueño.

Ino que estaba parada cerca a la puerta dio pase a los trabajadores que traían todo el equipaje de Sasuke. Estos abandonaron la habitación pero la rubia y dos criadas se quedaron a la espera.

— ¿Supongo que esta era la habitación de Namikaze no?

Ino asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ino ¿tú también eres una criada no es así? Ve y prepárame un baño en tina lo más rápido posible.

—Pues en realidad…

— ¿Qué no puedes cumplir con una simple labor? — pregunto arrogante Sasuke

La chica solo frunció su ceño, después de todo, ella heredaría el liderazgo de uno de los clanes que vivían y servían bajo la protección del Namikaze.

—Ino no es ninguna criada. ¿No puedes ser útil y prepararte un baño por ti mismo?

Era Naruto que lo miraba furibundo pues por mucho que lo amara jamás permitiría que le hablaran de esa manera una amiga suya.

—Lo siento, pero ya que me compraste y que me case con alguien de dinero es lo mínimo que necesito…

La mirada de Sasuke era fría, arrogante dándole a entender que eso era realmente lo que sentía.

—No eres más que un mocoso arrogante y mimado que su familia lo vendió para que me abriera las piernas y me complaciera; sin embargo, ni eso puedes hacer bien— grito dejando ir su frustración.

Pero tarde se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho: eso era lo que sentía.

—Todos los varones son iguales a excepción de uno…

Observando el rostro enfurecido de su esposo prosiguió…

—Solo le estoy pidiendo a una criada que me atienda, mis amigas y amigos que están casados son totalmente consentidos. Mi padre me dijo que si me casaba contigo no tendría que preocuparme por nada, no eres más que un motón de dinero para mí. Para eso sirven los maridos para un doncel de mi clase.

Naruto sintió que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas y a la vez como su corazón se quemaba en llamas ira, ¿solo dinero eh? Le dolía tanto, el dinero de su padre, solo había querido usarlo para bien de lo demás pero el destino era cruel pues con ese dinero solo había conseguido un esposo, al cual amaba, que solo se fijara en eso, no era nada más que eso para el Uchiha, solo dinero con el que salvo a su familia.

Karin antes de que se agarren golpes

–Bien, no te preocupes, primo, yo se lo preparo

—Naruto, será mejor que te vayas a otra habitación.

Le sugirió Karin tratando de mantenerse firme pues no quería dejar que estos dos se matasen.

—Ino, hazme el favor de decirle a los chicos de equipaje que lleven mi maletas a la habitación de al lado

—Pero aun no hemos terminado de arreglar esa habitación.

—No importa. Hasta que este lo esté, dormiré en la biblioteca pero que dejen mis pertenencias allí. Después, pídele a Sakura-chan si puede seguir encargándose de la administración y de todo lo que se supone la señora de la casa debe encargarse.

— Pero Naruto…

Naruto solo apretó sus puños con fuerza y se retiró azotando la puerta con fuerza. Ino dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación. Sasuke suspiro y se recostó en la mullida cama.

— ¿Por qué trataste a Ino así? Tu sabias que no era una criada y aunque lo fuera, a pesar de que a veces eres un bastardo, no tratas de aquella forma a los criados.

—Quiero que él se aburra de mí, si se cansa, si me ve arrogante y me aborrece mejor. Así me dejara ir.

—Pero Sasu, es difícil para mí porque tú eres como mi hermano pero Naruto realmente se esforzó con todo esto. Esta casa estaba horrible o eso escuche y él lo arreglo solo porque vendrías a vivir aquí ¡Estuvo histérico porque quería que tuvieras la mejor de las vistas desde el balcón!

Karin camino hacia el balcón y corrió la puerta saliendo al balcón

—wow que hermosas flores, deberías ver la vista que mi primo idiota te regalo.

—Nada de esta casa me interesa.

—Tenías miedo de que se quedara a dormir aquí ¿no? Paso... es decir ¿consumaron el matrimonio?

—Si

— ¿te gusto? Es decir que al final...

—Claro que no. Yo no lo invite a mi habitación ni le abrí las piernas como si nada.

— ¿no me digas que te violo? — preguntó conmocionada Karin pues siempre pensó que su primo no haría algo tan bajo.

—No lo sé, por unos momentos sentía que mi cuerpo se dejaba hacer y...a rrgg… pero cuando todo termino, sentí asco y vergüenza porque no lo amo y ya sabes de quien estoy enamorado.

Karin asintió con tristeza, a pesar de que apoyaría a Sasuke fuera en lo que fuera, no podía evitar entristecerse por su primo, sabía que este merecía ser feliz.

Sasuke ingreso al baño que tenía su habitación se desnudo y se observo en el espejo. No entendía por qué tantos hombres babeaban por un poco de piel y un poco de curvas. A veces, no entendía que ganaban con "domar a alguien".

Sus lágrimas descendieron pues aun le dolía físicamente y emocionalmente lo de la noche anterior, se sentía humillado y sucio a pesar de haberse limpiado varias veces.

Observo algunas marcas rosáceas y sabía que eran del rubio. Con mucho odio se metió en la tina y comenzó a enjabonarse. Le dolía también las palabas que le había dicho el Namikze, eso significaba que de verdad todo lo que había hecho era porque lo deseaba, su vida era vacía.

Odiaba su situación.

—Sasuke casi te desgarras la piel—argumento Karin mientras le ponía un crema en ella por lo roja y lastimada que se la dejo.

—Si me hubiera muerto estaría mejor

Karin suspiró terminando de acomodarle la yukata para dormir

—Ne... no me has preguntado que sucedió con Gaara

—Quería evitarme ese dolor, me debe estar odiando….

Karin sonrió y le ayudo a recostarse en la cama, se sentó a su lado.

—El y yo te estuvimos esperando pero no aparecías, así que cogí tus cosas y regrese a la mansión. El quiso ir conmigo pero sus hermanos no se lo permitieron pues era arriesgado.

Sasuke asintió tratando de no llorar.

—Le prometí regresar….Cuando regresé, Itachi estaba acabado, no paraba de golpear la pared, tu padre estaba encerrado en su habitación, tu madre lloraba en los jardines solo acompañada por Sai, tus tíos trataban de sacar Fugaku de su habitación…. Al final fue Sai quien me conto lo que sucedió, pues Itachi les grito toda la verdad a Sai y tus tíos. Así que pensé en seguirte y avisarle a Gaara, Itachi me pidió que te trajera algunas cosas más y que lo llevara con Gaara pero me negué a ello, él entendió y entonces me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría en lo que pudiera y no dejara que Gaara me siguiera pues se podría volver peor la situación. Tome una ruta alterna y escape de Gaara con tus cosas que están en esa maleta ahí están tus joyas y el anillo de Gaara, además de su osito, pensé que podría reanimarte.

Sasuke se levanto y corrió a una de su maletas, la que Karin le señalo, la abrió y saco el anillo y el oso, se puso el anillo y abrazo el oso. Y fue así como se durmió.

Karin observo los cofres con la insignia de los Namikaze, y ahí noto los objetos que su primo le regalo a Sasuke. Al parecer Mikoto le había empaquetado eso. Suspiro y comenzó a acomodar toda la ropa y pertenencias de Sasuke.

Tres días en los que Karin estaba entre su primo y su lealtad con Sasuke; como dijo haría lo que fuera por Sasuke porque le debía mucho. Pero se notaba que su primo sufría y junto con él su tía Kushina y Deidara.

— ¿Por qué no intervienes a favor de mi hijo? Sé que la forma en que consiguió a ese chico no fue la correcta pero esta tan triste.

—Debió divorciarse, debió dejarlo cuando supo que se iba fugar con otro— exclamo Deidara

—Hijo, cálmate

—No es más que una…

Karin le tapo la boca

—No hablen así de Sasuke, es una buena persona a pesar de su carácter. Es solo que las cosas entre ellos comenzaron como mentiras y aun lo siguen siendo. Estoy segura que Sasuke aun no sabe qué Naruto…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Y así como se comporto con Ino. Es solo un mocoso malcriado, Uchiha tenía que ser

—Si no me equivoco te casaras con un Uchiha, Dei-chan.

El rubio retiro su mirada con un sonrojo.

—Él es diferente

—Sasuke también lo es. Es solo que ustedes no lo conocen.

—Entonces ¿ayudarías a mi hijo? Por favor…

Era difícil decirle que no a su tía.

—Lo siento; de verdad no se qué hacer.

—Dile todo lo que mi hijo ha hecho por él.

—Pero las cosas son más difíciles. Ya saben por la primera noche

Ambos abrieron los ojos.

—Sé que no fue bueno por lo poco que mi hijo me ha dicho ¿qué paso exactamente entre ellos?  
—Lo tome a la fuerza. Por favor, madre, Dei, Karin no estén comentando, de por si toda la hacienda sabe que mi esposo me odia. Si quieren les doy con lujo de detalles como me desprecia y se asquea de que me acerque a él.

Su madre se quedo sorprendida, a pesar del enfado que denotaban las palabras de su hijo, sabía que también le dolía demasiado, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Hijo, hablemos- demando

—Ya va ser hora de almorzar. Karin, ve y dile a Sasuke que esta vez no quiero ninguna excusa para que no baje.

Ella asintió y se encamino a ello.

—Dei ¿podrías ver que la mesa este lista? Necesito hablar con tu hermano.

Deidara asintió.

—Madre

— ¿desde cuándo me llamas así de frio?

Naruto no aguanto más y abrazó a su madre refugiándose en su pecho, queriendo ser solo un niño otra vez.

—Ya, ven vamos.

El rubio asintió y entraron al despacho que se había convertido en el dormitorio del rubio pues aún faltaba llegar muebles a su habitación y que la limpiaran adecuadamente. Cuando llegaron, Kushina se sentó en uno de los sillones que por la las mantas que tenía, suponía que ahí dormía ahora su hijo a falta de habitaciones, pues ella compartía una con Deidara hasta que se arreglaran las otras, se había priorizado la habitación matrimonial pues necesitó más cambio.

—Ya, pareces un niño pero ya tienes esposo y todo.

—No debí casarme con él. Me duele tanto cada vez que me desprecia ¿Por qué no puede amarme?

—Porque el amor no puede ser forzado. Hijo, eso se notaba desde antes…

— ¿tu lo sabías?

Se separo de inmediato limpiando sus lágrimas y frunciendo su seño.

—Sí, pero cuando se lo pregunte solo me dijo que esa persona no le correspondía y por eso quería darse una oportunidad contigo por lo que no entiendo que paso en tu boda.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Se sincero ¿hubieras hecho lo correcto? Ya estabas comprometido con ese chico cuando yo lo observe.

—Es cierto. No hubiera importado que, de igual modo yo sabía que él no me amaba. Por lo cual si me hubiera dicho lo mismo que a ti, yo le hubiera prometido que haría mi mayor esfuerzo por que lo olvidara….

— Supongo que debemos ponernos en lugar de Sasuke y escucharlo. Yo podría odiarlo por lo que te está haciendo pero estoy segura que hay algo más que un chico arrogante dentro de él. Por algo debiste enamorarte de él.

—Supongo que sí. A él le importa su familia como nada, por eso al final cedió en venir a pesar de ese noviecito que tiene.

— Le importan sus personas especiales ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió

— ¿tu quisieras ser su persona especial?

—Me da celos que le sonría y aplaque su mal carácter solo por las personas que quiere como su familia , sus amigos y en especial Karin… pero sobre todo que a ese hombre le haya dicho que lo ama y se haya dejado besar por él . No, Shikamaru me dijo que era Sasuke quien lo besaba y correspondía, lo ama en verdad…

El rostro del rubio era lastimoso y le causaba dolor de madre a Kushina pues cada lágrima que su hijo derramaba la sentía como propia.

—Tal vez, hijo, pero un Uzumaki no se rinde. Ese chico ya es tu esposo. No vale la pena que te lamentes; eres una gran persona, espero que el pueda verlo y te valore. Te diría ya encontraras a la persona indicada y te divorciaras del chico pero supongo que ya consumaron su matrimonio ¿no?

Naruto un tanto sonrojado asintió. Kushina río.

—Se que no es muy cómodo hablar de eso con tu madree sino que es más tema para padre, pero tampoco puedo dejar que te lo guardes o se lo cuentes a Dei.

—Nada de eso, tú has sido padre y madre para mí y estoy feliz.

—Gracias hijo, pero tu desde pequeñito has sido quien nos has protegido como el hombrecito de la casa por mi falta de calor es que ahora eres así. Te afecta mucho el amor de ese chico...

Naruto asintió sonrojado y avergonzado

—A veces parezco más doncel que varón.

— ¡Tonterías! todos los seres humanos somos débiles con los sentimientos. Dime ¿Cómo fue la noche de bodas?

—Horrible…

— ¿Es cierto que tu tomaste por la fuerza a Sasuke?

—Al principio estaba cegado por el dolor pero luego no lo quería hacer de ese modo pero tampoco podía parar; tú sabes que lo adoro. Quise tratarlo con gentileza, a veces parecía que me correspondía pero cuando todo termino solo me dijo que fue por saldar la deuda de su familia ¿Acaso un doncel puede estar con un hombre y simular que le gusta?

Kushina entendía que su hijo no se lo explicaría con detalles por respeto. Necesitaba pronto que llegara el padrino de su hijo, el sabría mejor como aconsejarle en eso. Pero por otra parte, debía ser sincera con su retoño.

—Los varones se excitan por... seamos sinceros: hijo, tu ya has tenido experiencia y lo has podido hacer de igual manera sin amar al doncel o doncella con la que estuviste.

Su hijo asintió.

— De igual manera un doncel puede simplemente dejarse llevar por las hormonas y excitarse, como también puede fingir que le gusta; aquellas doncellas con las que tu padrino te estreno, quizás muchas de ellas no quieran estar con sus clientes y aun así lo hacen. De igual manera simplemente se puede quedar quieto y dejar que pase, cualquiera de ellas es posible, no creas que es solo parte de los varones.

Naruto se sentía más deprimido, si se ponía pensar todo aquello era cierto por lo cual podría ser que en verdad Sasuke sienta asco por él y aun así se haya dejado hacer.

—Hijo— llamo al tención del rubio— debes entender que el corazón y los sentimientos no entienden de títulos. Y si de verdad quieres ganártelo, lo mejor seria que primero hablaran, se que es difícil pero algo resultara pero sobre todo no pierdas el control…

Naruto asintió; su madre lo abrazo y salieron hacia el comedor.

—Vamos, animo, hijo, que llevas mi sangre y los Uzumaki nunca nos rendimos.

—Tienes razón' tebayo- contesto un tanto más animado.

Su ánimo murió y el enojo se apodero de él cuando divisó que su azabache no estaba en la mesa como todos los demás.

— Karin ¿dónde está Sasuke?

—Está en su habitación

Naruto se soltó del agarre de su madre e hizo además de salir del comedor.

— ¡Espera, Sasu está dormido!

— ¡Es horade almorzar y tiene que almorzar!

— ¡Después le llevo algo!

— ¡No puede hacer lo que le dé la gana!

Karin suspiro derrotada pero rogaba porque la situación entre ellos no empeorara.

Naruto subió las escaleras hecho una furia; casi podía verse humo saliendo de sus fauces, estaba dispuesto a gritarle lo caprichoso y engreído que era; y muchas otra sarta de tonterías algo crueles.

Todo se desmoronó cuando efectivamente observo que estaba durmiendo tan en paz, tan tranquilo acurrucado entra las frazadas con una respiración tranquila, era una imagen perfecta que atesoraría por mucho tiempo. Su hermoso esposo en medio de esa gran cama con sus cabello revuelto y casi abrazando la almohada, sus ojos cerrados y sus pestañas rizadas enmarcando sus párpados.

Se acercó con sutileza impropia de él; sonrió de forma tierna, pues le inspiraba mucho este sentimiento cuando lo observaba.

"Si tan solo me escogieras, escógeme por favor" "Tal vez podría hacer un poco de caso a Oka-san"

—Hey Sasuke— se sentó y acarició sus cabellos brunos con cuidado y ternura.

Se acerco un poco y le dio un beso tierno en la frente; después lo fue repartiendo por todo su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, aspiro su aroma y le dio un beso dulce y tranquilo, como si fueran esposos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero el sobresalto del Uchiha hizo que recordara que su relación no era nada común.

— ¡¿no puedo dormir y ya intentas violarme?!

Grito sentándose con una velocidad asombrosa, retrocedió y se apego al respaldo de la cama.

— ¡No te iba violar!- grito el rubio sonrojado. Sentía ganas pero no lo iba a hacer- Si hubiera querido hacerlo no te besaría, ya estarías desnudo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada molesto.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Que bajes a comer — le contesto tratando de ser serio

—No, gracias. Tengo sueño y voy a dormir.

—Todos los días estás durmiendo a estas hora ¿estás bien?

De verdad que le preocupaba, al principio pensaba que el azabache solo lo evitaba pero hoy se dio cuenta que en verdad dormía en las tardes y por eso no almorzaba.

— Es solo que no puedo dormir bien en las noches. Ahora que esta Karin despierta es cuando recién puedo dormir bien. — contesto dándole la espada disponiéndose a cerrar los ojos.

Naruto frunció su ceño, últimamente ese azabache le traía cólera tras cólera.

—Oye, aun no hemos terminado de hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Al contrario tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero primero debes comer. ¿Acaso piensas que nuestra vida seguirá así como ene estos días?

—Si solo es eso, déjame dormir. Solo hablaré contigo cuando me des el divorcio.

¿Divorcio? ¡Por supuesto que no haría semejante tontería! , ni siquiera pensó en anular su matrimonio cuando supo que el azabache quiso escaparse y nunca pasaría; él quería creer que en algún momento el azabache le permitiría tener una vida normal de matrimonio pero era tan difícil este crío, porque definitivamente aún era un crío mimado.

El rubio jaloneo sus cabellos desesperándose, como le desesperaba la actitud de víctima del azabache.

—Ya basta, estoy cansado de tus berrinches.

—Si no los quieres soportar entonces déjame ir. Y la razón por la que no duermo en las noches es porque aun sigue como mal recuerdo lo que me hiciste en la noche de bodas.

Eso le cayó como agua fría al rubio. No entendía porque el azabache lo odiaba tanto si él lo amaba con todo su ser.

—Artggg. Esto es el colmo por si no lo recuerdas me correspondiste e incluso…— se avergonzó de lo que diría— movías tus caderas cuando te hice mío

— ¡Maldito pervertido! — Grito el azabache dándole un almohadón – Eso no tiene nada que ver. Soy un chico de 17 años es lógico que me entusiasme, solo físicamente...—trataba de explicar.

—Mira si vamos por ello

—Sabes que olvídalo y déjame en paz. De verdad que quiero dormir, dile a Karin que suba

— ¡Karin, Karin! solo con ella quieres hablar. Quiero que….

Sujeto con fuerza a su joven esposo y lo volteo estrellándolo contra el colchón, quedando sobre él. Quería besarlo, como lo deseaba pero sus ojos quedaron impactados por los ojos del otro. Le temía físicamente, lo veía en ellos; puede que en algún momento del acto lo haya disfrutado pero sabía, ya claramente, que al estar consiente no le agradaba lo que habían hecho, el azabache se sentía mal consigo mismo y con él porque se sentía humillado y que había traicionado los sentimientos de amor hacia Gaara.

—Tú lo amas tanto que te avergüenza lo que paso entre nosotros ¿verdad?

Eso le dolía enormemente, los ojos del azabache se agrandaron por la sorpresa pero aun así ese imperceptible temblor en su cuerpo le demostraba que tenía razón. Además esos ojos rasgados casi humedecidos le gritaban que lo soltara. Y así lo hizo, lo dejo caer en el colchón.

—Sasuke, a pesar de eso, necesitamos hablar claramente, primero tienes que comer te veo un poco cansado y después puedes dormir si quieres, pero ya no quiero que te saltes el almuerzo.

—Karin me trae de comer en la noche.

El azabache se sentó en la cama y lo miraba con cautela, temiendo que se le abalanzara de nuevo.

—Tampoco es bueno que no respetes tus horas de comida; así que come, por favor.

El azabache se sorprendió por como lo trataba, sabía que le había dicho cosas crueles por lo cual no esperaba que lo tratase tan suavemente, aunque ya hayan pasado días desde que vivían en la hacienda. De alguna manera comenzaba afectarle ver el dolor en los ojo azules.

—Tampoco es bueno que estés aquí encerrado.

El rubio acerco con sutileza una de sus manos hasta acariciar con ternura y suavidad la mejilla del otro.

—No me toques.

—Está bien.

Quito su mano y se sentó al frente del azabache, tratando de controlar el calor que le envolvía al verlo semi recostado en esa gran cama solo con una yukata ligera para dormir y con esos ojos somnolientos prueba de que había estado durmiendo.

— Escucha, pase lo pase no voy a dejarte ir, te amo, tal vez demasiado y a pesar de lo que hiciste no puedo dejarte ir. No puedo, quiero creer que puedo hacer que te enamores de mi; pero mi madre tiene razón así no es la forma; así que si quieres puedes ir con Karin a visitar el pueblo, creo que ella no trajo nada consigo así que les daré dinero y acompáñala a comprar ropa y demás que necesite...

—Pero…

—Es lo mejor, además ella es mi prima y debo ayudarla pues me parece que por traer tus pertenencias no trajo muchas de las suyas.

—Así que vamos a almorzar y te dejare libre en la tarde para que tu y Karin vayan al pueblo.

— ¿solos?  
— No es posible, alguien tiene que llevarlos y cuidar de ustedes

—Se defenderme solo, dobe

—Por supuesto pero es mejor que alguien los vigile.

—Tienes miedo que me escape…— contestó soltando un suspiro pesado.

Se levanto y se saco ropa de su armario pues traía solo su yukata de dormir que aseguraba era la única que yukata que usaría, sintió la insistente mirada de Naruto sobre su cuerpo y por alguna razón aquello le gusto para luego recriminarse mentalmente.

Naruto apretó las frazadas de la cama pues sus instintos por poco lo traicionan, lo que acaba de ver era lo más erótico que había visto después de sus recuerdo de Sasuke y el haciendo el amor.

La tela de la yukata era tan delgada que traslucía, haciendo ver más apetecible, el cuerpo de su azabache y aquellas deliciosa curvas que poseía; en especial las curvas de su cintura, la línea que dibujaba su espalda delicada y el termino de esta para dejar ver aquellas dos pronunciadas nalgas y la exquisita línea entre ellas.

Se metió en el vestidor y ahí cambio su ropa a una más apropiada para sacarle en cara a esa pelirosa quien era él porque había notado como esta lo había mirado de arriba a abajo con cierto desprecio "estúpida, soy un Uchiha, un doncel Uchiha, el clan donde nacen las persona más fuertes y hermosas"

Salió con un hakama que se apegaba a sus piernas y sandalias altas de color negro, color que utilizaban su clan, un yukata blanco con magas abiertas y un obi que afirmaba su cintura y dejaba caer la yukata hasta sus rodillas. Naruto se quedo ensimismado mirándolo de arriba abajo sonrojándose.

— ¿Podría besarte?—le pregunto tragando saliva pues de un momento a otro sentía un necesidad vital de besarlo y recostarlo en aquella enorme cama.

Eso tomo por sorpresa al azabache, aunque no podía negar que aumentaba su ego y hacía que una sonrisa de suficiencia se asomara en sus facciones.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — contesto, recobrando la postura.

—Me lo suponía, pero voy a dejar que salgas ¿no crees que me lo merezco?

—No

El rubio rio y el azabache lo miro indignado ya tenía suficiente con semejante chantaje que le había dado en su mansión, recordar aquello le mataba el ánimo y el apetito pues un Uchiha nunca olvida una humillación de esa magnitud...

—Teme tan lindo y amable como siempre-

—Si querías más dulzura te hubieras casado con un pastel o con esa chica rosa que está contigo…a todos lados

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Karin…

— ¿Celoso?

— Ya quisieras…

Ambos giraron su rostro, pero el rubio jaloneo sus cabellos y respiró profundo, a veces el azabache le parecía infantil y no maduro como aparentaba serlo. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió dando el pase.

— ¿Bajamos?

—Solo porque tengo hambre.

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron callados y el rubio se adelanto a abrirle las puertas del comedor, Sasuke solo bufó. Su rostro se mostró algo impresionado por lo diferente que se veía a otras aéreas deterioradas de la casa. Bueno las pocas que había visto porque casi todos los días dormía y estaba en su habitación.

—Ves, Sasu, te dije que observaras la casa. — Le recalco Karin desde su asiento al lado de Deidara.

—Debo aceptar que es… diferente — No daría un halago: los Uchiha no hacían eso.

Ambos notaron que muchos de los presentes ya habían empezado con sus comidas, que era una sopa de entrada.

Sasuke busco el asiento que se suponía debía usar, pero algo que hizo que de un momento a otro su estomago quemara, y no precisamente por tener hambre. ¡Su asiento o más bien el que le correspondía por estar casado con ese dobe violador estaba ocupada por una chica!, a su parecer algo agraciada, de cabellos rosados, los cuales no le agradaban por ser tan rosas y encendidos; con un simple yukata y haori de un solo color.

Si se fijaba era aquella tipa que cuando recién llegaron se abalanzó a Naruto, en ese momento no le dio importancia pero ahora hacía que sus puños se cerraran en busca de golpear algo o alguien.

—Ah eto...- El rubio estaba nervioso.

Sasuke afilo su mirada y la peli rosa también, se miraban como retadores de una contienda, el premio: aquel asiento. La peli rosa comenzó a comer, pasándose un poco de sopa de forma delicada. El silencio reino en el comedor y Sasuke giro su vista hacia Naruto para que solucionara ese problema.

Naruto había olvidado el detalle de que su amiga siempre se sentaba a su lado porque les divertía conversar y porque en esos momentos le comentaba sobre lo que hacía falta en la hacienda, los víveres a repartir entre los trabajadores y clanes. ¿Qué hacer? Sasuke lo miraba de forma intensa y amenazante, no aceptaba que le pidiera que se sentara en otro asiento y sabía que estaba en su derecho.

Volteo su mirada hacia su amiga peli rosa, ella le sonrió de forma amable y luego la madre de esta le dio una ligera reverencia; busco a su madre pidiendo ayuda y esta solo negó, sabía que tenía que solucionarlo él mismo. Dei y Karin solo giraba sus vistas hacia otros lados.

Naruto inhalo aire, tenía que decidirse; observo la mirada dulce de Sakura y la amenazante de su esposo, dio un suspiro y…

—Sasuke, por favor ocupa aquel lugar.

Le señalo el que estaba en frente de él. Todos, absolutamente todos, se sorprendieron. Hasta Sakura se quedo impactada pues pensaba, en su interior, que no podría vencer a ese doncel.

Sasuke se sintió humillado, y el rubio lo noto. Observo la mirada dolida del Uchiha, pronto este se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia y giro su rostro en señal de sentirse ofendido.

—Sasuke…

No podía simplemente decirle a su amiga, que ya estaba comiendo, que se parase para que el azabache se sentara ahí, después de todo ella era su segunda mano derecha, por así decirlo.

Sasuke no dijo nada e hizo ademán de irse y Naruto supo que si había avanzado algo con el azabache hace unos minutos ahora todo estaba muerto de nuevo.

—Por favor, joven Sasuke, acompáñenos a la comida.

Era la pelirroja mayor que se había levantado de su lugar pues observaba la situación en la que su hijo se puso, sabía que no era correcto pero si aquel chico azabache volvía encerrarse en esa habitación, nunca podría ver que le vio su hijo.

Sasuke observo a Karin y esta le miraba en ruego. Su educación no le permitía negarse a la petición de una mujer mayor que él y más aun que se había portado relativamente bien con él.

Apretó sus puños y se giro, los ojos de ella le decían que estaba en desacuerdo con lo de su hijo pero que por favor no se regresara a su habitación.

Tomo todo el autocontrol que su carácter le permitía y no matar ahí mismo a aquella muchacha, término sentado al frente de Naruto, quien evitaba que su mirada se fuera hacia él por lo que se veía más sospechoso la charla y risa que se daba con peli rosa

El almuerzo se sintió lento y pesado por parte de las personas que no hablaban y solo se perdían en sus pensamientos como Deidara, su madre, Sasuke y Karin. En cambio el rubio y la peli rosa habían comenzado a recordar diferentes vivencias en su juventud, así como cuando Sakura llego y el rubio la persiguió enamorado. Al principio, Sakura, lo observaba tan salvaje pero fue él quien le ayudo a sociabilizar con los demás jóvenes de la hacienda; gracias ello y a las enseñanzas de su padre y madre es que ahora podía administrar bien todos los recursos domésticos y de la casa principal, así como la distribución de bienes primarios entre los trabajadores, además de calcular cuánto de producción debe entregar cada clan. Era sin duda una persona valiosa para el rubio. Su madre y su hermano entendían esto a la perfección pero también sabían que el azabache era una bomba de tiempo, a pesar de estar ahí ensimismado, mordisqueando un oniguiri sin notarlo.

— ¿Sasu, etas bien?

Las palabras de su amiga pelirroja hicieron que todos voltearan su rostro y que el propio azabache se despertara de sus recuerdos; se sorprendió de sentir algo húmedo en sus mejillas, así que con miedo acerco sus dedos y sí , se confirmo lo que supuso, estaba llorando. No era algo sorprendente pues había estado meditando lo patético que había sido al no aprovechar más su tiempo con su familia: molestando a Sai, peleando y jugando con su hermano mayor, incluso extrañaba los regaños de su padre. Le dolía haber sentido algo de resentimiento con su padre pues amaba a su padre tanto como a su madre pero fue por él que sintió, alguna vez, resentimiento por su hermano, ahora también lamentaba eso. Quisiera volver atrás. Volver a ser solo un crío de 14 años en que toda su familia era considerada con él, en el que aun podía tener esperanzas en su futuro, en no acabar como estaba ahora: siendo el inútil esposo de un hacendado.

—Umm... es extraño…

Sasuke aun con lágrimas en sus ojos alzo la mirada a la voz que sentía le hablaba a él.

—Usted parecía tan fuerte, pero realmente es solo un doncel.

Sasuke endureció su mirada, lo que más odiaba era que le creyeran débil.

—Se supone que los donceles tiene derecho a ser tan delicados como una dama, pero creo que no les queda… pues usted no parece en nada delicado, creo que podría parecer un varón… les falta lo que una mujer puede bridarle a un varón… y eso…

— ¡Mama!

Sakura interrumpió el discurso destructivo de su madre, pues sabía con claridad que quería aprovechar el momento de debilidad de aquel doncel azabache, y no es que le importara pero Naruto se molestará pues su madre estaba refiriéndose a los donceles en general y Deidara, el hermano de su amado, era doncel.

—Pero hija...

Sakura la mira reprobatoriamente y fue ahí que la mujer castaña reprimió su odio hacia los donceles, aquellas criaturas intermedias, a su parecer.

Una risa un tanto escalofriante se dejo escuchar en toda el comedor, incluso el rubio, quién estaba a punto de intervenir se quedo quieto.

— ¿Usted cree que me molesta diciendo aquellas palabras?

El azabache limpio sus lágrimas permitiéndose ser rudo consigo mismo.

—Fácilmente podría romperle un brazo usted y a su hija y créame que eso me satisfacerla más que cualquier cosa en estos momentos. Porque, sí, tiene razón, las damas – comento con sarcasmo- como usted son demasiado frágiles y hasta un punto ridículas. Se lo que soy, se cuantos hombres me han deseado y aun lo hacen, es muy diferente que usted se sienta tan poca cosa o que sienta que su hija lo es y trate de menospreciarme para sentirse mejor…

— ¡Sasuke!

Esta vez fue el rubio quién se paro golpeando la mesa por lo cual el plato de comida salto de la mesa para caer al suelo.

Sasuke le miraba con odio, y su mirada era realmente intimidante, a pesar de los rojizos que estaban por el llanto. Seguramente pensaba en aquel hombre y aquello le hacía hervir la sangre, no creía a Sasuke tan débil como llorar por otra cosa.

— ¡Deja de insultar a la madre de mi amiga! ¡No te permito que le hables así a una persona mayor! Y menos que amenaces a Sakura!

Sasuke golpeo la mesa y se controlo de no lanzarle algo, por lo que se limitó a tirar los platos y encaminarse a la salida del comedor.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, ¡Naruto les había defendido!

Otro golpe en la mesa se dejo escuchar y un nuevo sentimiento de agrado creció en Deidara hacia el azabache, pues el no podía haber defendido a los donceles de mejor forma; incluso hacía que una sonrisa se asomase por sus facciones.

—Hermanito, esta vez estaré a favor de tu esposo. Los insultos de esta señora no solo le afectaban a él sino también a mí, a Kiba y a todos los donceles de esta hacienda y más ¿o acaso tú también crees que somos criaturas incompletas?

El rubio mayor quiso disculparse con su hermano pero este negó, y se retiro del comedor.

Karin salió para ir con Sasuke, y la madre pelirroja siguió a su hijo doncel.

—Salgan…

Madre e hija se quedaron mirando entre sí.

— ¡Salgan y déjenme solo!

Sakura y su madre se pararon y se encaminaron a la salida

—Más le vale, señora, nunca más referirse a de esa forma a los donceles y la próxima vez que vea a mi hermano o a mi esposo deberá disculparse.

Sasuke caminaba lentamente tratando de que más lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. No se había dirigido a su habitación sino que vagaba por la casa. A su parecer era bastante pequeña para su gusto, pues toda su vida había vivido en la gran mansión de los Uchiha. No recordaba bien como era la casa en la hacienda Uchiha, quizá sería del mismo tamaño. Los Uchiha eran bastantes presuntuosos a la hora de lucirse por lo cual invertían más a su propia vivienda que en las de sus trabajadores pues ellos nunca se habían aliado a algún clan: su raza era totalmente pura hasta la generación de Madara Uchiha, su bisabuelo. Quien permitió que algunos Uchiha se casaran con otras familias, siempre y cuando fueran de gran linaje y fueran los consortes quienes se cambiaran el apellido a Uchiha. Él era el primero que cambiaba su apellido. Aquello le hizo llorar aun más.

No sabía exactamente como termino cerca de las caballerizas. Recordó a su yegua, aquella que había tenido en la hacienda y ahora estaba en la mansión central, su hogar.

Se sonrojo al divisar a un doncel siendo apresado entre los brazos de un varón que vestía con un gran saco que no le permitía saber si era guapo o no. Parecía que se amaban y aquello le lastimo más ¿Dónde estaría Gaara? ¿Estaría bien? Esperaba que las heridas que tenía no se infectaran. Su pelirrojo, su amor de la infancia, ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Supondría que ahora estaba marcado por otro varón? Dio un fuerte grito de impotencia que fue escuchado por la pareja que sintiendo miedo por ser vistos se alejaron.

Sintió unos ligeros brazos estrecharlo fuertemente y supo quien era pues últimamente había llorado mucho en ellos.

—Sasuke…siento tanto no poder ayudarte...

—Quiero irme… Karin… necesito irme, no soporto…..ya no puedo más…tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento él me…

No pudo más y se derrumbo en los brazos de ella sin parar de llorar y gemir de dolor. Karin se recostó en el heno de las caballerizas y ahí se quedaron toda la tarde; Karin escuchaba todos sus miedos, sus inquietudes y su dolor. La muchacha solo lo apresaba como si de una madre se tratara y así se sintió el chico, como si fuera Mikoto quien lo abrazaba y lo consolara.

Karin comenzó a llorar pues no quería que su amigo sufriera más ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella era la única Taka ahí, así que debía ayudarlo en nombre de aquel juramente que hicieron hace algunos años entre los tres, de proteger a Sasuke por haberlos ayudado de alguna forma.

Nadie más los noto, solo quedaron ellos dos hasta el anochecer, llorando.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias a todos por leer y si para ninguno es facíl la vida ahora pero weno a sasu no pude dejarlo solo por lo menos tiene una amiga. Poco a poco ira conociendo a los demás, ya veremos quien se lo deja mas facil el ser el cosorte y quienes no. Naruto, también veremos como controla el hecho de que por años Sakura y su madre han sido , prácticamente, amas y señoras de la casa. Y además si surgira algo más entre ellos...

saya: Gracias por tus palabras! y me alegra q te guste tanto, bueno no puedo decirte si Gaara se morira, pero te dire que ummm habra varias parejas.. insinuaciones y demas por ahroa estan confirmadas narusasu, gasasu ya ven porq, itadei y weno las hetros ya mencionada como suikarin y nejihina pero , por lo menos nejihina no se apreciara tanto pues ya saben "mi cariño" por hina... Sakura uhh ella es un detalle aparte ( recuerden q no la odio) si sai cobrara más importancia, sí pero más adelante... mucho más... Itchi de todas maneras! lo adoro! ademas el rubio tien dos tesoros suyos, su hermano y su novio! muchas gracias y nos leemos!

ONIZ DORADO: mucha gracias por tu constancia y weno aqui va el siguiente capi donde habra de tooodo y espero em digas que te aprecio uhh si Naru defendió al pelirosa, ya saben que no la odio, pero a sasu eld olio en su orgullo, y eso que este de por sie sta tambaleante. Ya veremos que c¿como sigue su vida ahi ¿ tratra de escaparse? wii em esforce mucho con la boda proque me encata esew tipo de ceremonias! Y si fugaku es todo un dilema, gracia a él paso lo que paso entre el rubio y el azbache pero tambien vendio a su hijos"" ya veremos is Itachi cumple su promesa .. weno es bastante obvio q hará hasta lo imposible!


	12. Chapter 12

Notas de autora: Bueno aqui esta en fanfiction .. si siempre fanfiction demora un poquito más que en amor yaoi... pero es q es un tanto complicadita la cosa por aqui! pero nunca dejare de publicar! ne para aclararles la cosa es narusasu ya peor eso no quita como pueda terminar.. sorpresa sorpresa q lo aprendi de una escritora de pro aqui q me encanta un moonton... y siempre quise atreverme a hacerlo, auqneu ya lo hice.. bueno depediendo de mi humor.. y por cierto el final esta lejitos asi que habra narusasu o el drama de este para rato... debo agradecer a Kishimot por su capin q me dio insíración! cuando quire te anima pero cuando quire te manda la rincón del desainimo...bueno ya vere si esta seman me sube el animo o me la manda de bajon.. condenado autor... En fin dejo mis dsvaríos apra que lo lean ye me digan que les parecio!

* * *

Sasuke se dejaba enjabonar la espalda por su amiga, desde pequeño siempre había recibido ayuda en ello pues su estatus social así se lo indicaba. Karin había trabajado como dama de compañía de Mikoto, pero también lo atendía a él en ese aspecto, pues obviamente sus amigos de Taka no podían hacerlo, aunque ganas no les faltaran.

Sasuke se paró de la tina y observo su cuerpo en aquel espejo.

—No sé porque mandaste a traer un enorme espejo. Todos piensan que eres narcisista y te gusta ver tu cuerpo desnudo.

Las palabras de burla de ella no le afectaron. En su hogar tenía uno así, aunque claro su cuarto de baño era mucho más grande.

—Vale, eres hermoso pero ya basta.

¿Hermoso eh? Eso siempre se lo habían dicho desde pequeño ¿en que se basaban para ello? Para él se parecía mucho a su hermano y a la vez era diferente. Aunque más de uno le habían indicado que era una réplica en forma de doncel de su madre, y si se dejara crecer el cabello se vería igual a ella. Para él, su madre era la mujer más hermosa que pudiera existir, así que no podía compararse a ella. El carácter, seguramente, no lo saco de ella pues su madre era bastante sumisa y dulce. Aunque si se ponía a pensar ¿acaso él había sido dulce y amable con alguien? Solo recordaba haber curado las heridas de su hermano cuando este se cayó del caballo por primera vez, por lo que él mismo se ofreció a darle de comer. Quizá sí tenía algo de su madre y de su carácter pero solo lo sacaba flote cuando se sentía seguro.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Aquella mujer tiene razón…los donceles somos seres intermedios.

Karin no comprendía bien; aunque no sintiera deseo por Sasuke nunca pudo evitar sonrojarse pues su belleza simplemente era abrumadora. Se sentía perdida cuando lo observaba así desnudo en su totalidad.

—Si Suigetsu te viera se burlaría — le hablo burlón el azabache

—Es tu culpa

—Eh…

Se acerco a ella y se acerco a su oído.

— ¿Soy tan hermoso que también te gusto?

—Sasuke... sabes bien que lo eres, pero que yo soy chica y...

—Si... si lo sé, aunque dicen por ahí que en algunos países se casan entre doncel y mujer.— le respondió con un tono extraño.

—Es cierto, pero tú eres como un hermano para mí. Es otra cosa que seas tan hermoso que hasta tu hermano se haya sentido abrumado por ello.

Sasuke sonrió y se sentó en la tina.

— Quizás…gracias por aguantarme, Karin.

Aquello le sorprendió a la pelirroja pero no dijo nada pues sabía que en mucho tiempo volvería a escuchar aquello del azabache.

— ¿Si que te afecto lo que dijo aquella mujer eh?

—Para nada, pero se nota que odia a los donceles por razones personales.

—Quizás le quitaron el marido...

—Patético, como animales peleándose por un macho…

Karin le dio la razón, comenzaba a caerle peor la madre de la peli rosa.

—Aunque si bien tiene razón: no tenemos lo mismo que una mujer tiene — dijo señalando el pecho plano solo decorado por unos rosados pezones que eran más visibles y rosados que las tetillas de un varón —pero tampoco somos fecundos como para implantar la semilla en otro doncel o doncella, es muy escaso ese tipo de fecundidad. No solo por que el de nosotros no es tan grande como el de un varón; nuestra semilla no sirve para fecundar siempre…solo para…. — se sonrojo más al decirlo, pero estaba en confianza, Karin había estado en toda aquellas clases de "anatomía" que su madre feliz les inculco— solo sirve para lubricar…

Sasuke se paró de la tina y su amiga le alcanzo varias toallas.

Ambos terminaron sonrojados y asintieron; a Karin comenzó a rondarle una pregunta y algunas palabras.

—Pero son muy fértiles cuando es el varón quien les fecunda…

Sasuke asintió y termino de secarse el cabello; Karin le acomodó la yukata de dormir.

—Sasuke… — dijo tanteando terreno.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto distraído.

—Pues han pasado casi tres semanas desde tu noche de bodas y no te lo había querido preguntar por vergüenza pero…

Sasuke se sonrojo y evito mirarla.

— ¿Él se corrió dentro?

Sasuke asintió temiendo lo mismo que ella.

—Oh por Kami y si…

— ¡¿Y crees que no he temido lo mismo?!— exclamo exaltado por ese tema que le había estado inquietando desde hace una semana.

—Sé que los donceles tienen un ciclo un poco diferente que el de las mujeres…

—Lamentablemente, nunca me fije mucho en eso y creo que no hacía caso a cuando mi madre me como notarlo y cuáles eran mis días fecundos y cuáles no.

—Pero los donceles tienen más días de fecundidad que las mujeres

— ¡Ya lo sé!

Sasuke se acomodó en su cama, habían pasado ya días desde que intento comer con todos en el comedor y todo acabó en desastre por lo que Naruto no le volvió a insistir en que comiera con ellos o que respetara sus horarios de comida, es mas parecía que ni siquiera le interesaba si estaba vivo. Él había vuelto a su rutina de leer toda la noche, desayunar lo que Karin le traía, hacer un poco de estiramiento y ejercicio dentro de su habitación; para después, darse un baño y dormir hasta casi anochecer y ahí recién almorzaba o algo así, pues a eso no se le podía llamar desayuno pues era muy poco.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle a un medico que te revise.

— ¡No! Si no es Chiyo- obasama no quiero que nadie me toque.

—Pero...

—No estoy en cinta, no puedo estarlo… no creo que mi suerte sea tan mala

Karin observo el terror en los ojos del azabache y se sintió un poco dolida.

—Sasu, un hijo es un hijo si estas en cinta debes amar a ese niño sin importar que sea de…

— ¡No! No estoy en cinta... estoy convencido de ello, además ya debería acercarse mi periodo de infecundidad.

Era parecido a lo que ella sentía, más bien Sasuke se volvía más insoportable por el dolor en sus partes bajas. Le compadecía en ello pues ella también sufría en aquellos periodos. Las única solución tomar un té concentrado de culantrillo, era asqueroso tomarse aquello pero ni modo.

No le insistió más en el tema y le acomodó las mantas. Sasuke comenzaba a dormitar, perdiéndose el paisaje, la fauna y la flora de aquel lugar, e incluso como comenzaba a quedar la mansión Namikaze después de que al fin llegaran los muebles pedidos.

Karin tomo una decisión. Desde mañana, no le dejaría dormir a esas horas y trataría que su amigo tuviera una vida más o menos normal. Pero antes necesitaba enfrentarse a alguien y para eso necesitaría ayuda y sabía de quien al obtendría.

Su sueño se había disipado, aun no anochecía pero lo cierto era que como casi no hacía nada más que leer y estirar su cuerpo un poco; este ya no le permitía dormir pues bastante descansadito estaba todo el día.

Parecía que estaba encerrado ahí y eso no era cierto. Es más el rubio ni siquiera notaba su presencia y entonces ¿Por qué aun lo tenía ahí? ¿O quizás ya se había olvidado de él y estará feliz con aquella muchacha? Se quito las frazadas de encima con furia, un enojo que creció de forma exponencial con solo pensar en que algo entre ellos hubiera, aunque eso le favorecería.

—Así que ya estas despierto…— exclamo su amiga

Venía con una gran sonrisa; ella con un par de fósforos comenzó a prender las velas alumbrando un poco más el lugar.

—Me extraña que no duermas hasta más tarde pero mejor así, pues ya no dormirás en las tardes

— ¿Y quién lo dice?

Comentó levantándose pues según su rutina debía lavarse el rostro y empezar con alguno que otro libro que su madre le haya empaquetado: no pensaba tomar alguno que los que su esposo le había puesto en aquel libero pues quería, en lo posible, evitar tomar algo de él.

—Sasu, te hará mal pasar todo el día aquí encerrado sin hacer nada, estoy segura que incluso no podrías vencerme.

Sasuke la miraba de arriba a abajo con altanería.

—No es por ofenderte, Karin, pero soy mucho mejor que tú en cualquier tipo de pelea.

Ella rio y asintió, le comenzó a ayudar a cambiarse.

—Te tengo una sorpresa…

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno como arreglaremos tu horario, comenzarás a dormir por las noches.

—Sabes que...

—Si ya sé pero Naruto está bastante entretenido con la su administradora.

Era triste pues, lamentablemente, veía a su primo mostrar poco interés en lo que hiciera el azabache para dedicarse a su amiga. Incluso Sakura y su madre se habían mudado a la casa principal. Había incluso desplazado a Kushina de las tareas domésticas para pasar a ocuparse la madre de Sakura.

—Supongo…

Y de nuevo se saetía perdido en aquel lugar ¿para qué estaba ahí?

—Bueno le pedí poder dormir aquí contigo.

El volteo sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos.

—No te preocupes, mantendré mi habitación para que mi ropa y demás este allí, aunque en realidad no traje mucho— comentó con una sonrisa.

—Puedes usar mi ropa, las yukata, aparte de las de dormir, y los kimonos no los utilizo…— le contesto un poco más animado.

—Gracias, tu ropa es hermosa, aunque sé que tampoco alcanzo el tiempo para que te empacaran todo.

—Le escribiré a Itachi para que me manden el resto y tu ropa. No quiero que le pidas dinero a al dobe ni yo tener que hacerlo.

Karin se quedo un tanto perdida pues se notaba bastante molesto y resentido el azabache ¿sería que estaba celoso? No, seguramente era una golpea su orgullo, solo eso.

"Ah, pero que bonito amor decía aquel idiota tenerle, ahora estaba de lo más feliz paseándose con la pelirosa sin importarle si me muero o no. Pero ya verá, ya estoy cansado de estar aquí encerrado"

— ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Duermo aquí contigo para que te sientas seguro?

—Creo que estaría bien, de igual modo aquel dobe debes estar entretenido con ella en las noches…

Karin mordió su labio inferior. Al principio su primo estaba encerrado en su estudio, casi tampoco salía pero la peli rosada se acercaba, le insistía, hasta que volvieron a la rutina de casi esposa de Naruto. Era bastante notorio que se encargaba de todo lo que el consorte debía encargarse. Incluso su tía Kushina había sido desplazada por lo cual Deidara se negaba comer con su hermano y la peli rosa en la misma mesa.

— ¿Acepto así no mas el dobe?

—No, pero Deidara me apoyo.

Sasuke se sorprendió por ello, aunque no se lo agradecerá pues el no agradece a menos que sea de vida o muerte o a personas especiales.

Ambos amigos caminaban lentamente hacia el comedor

—Podría solo comer en mi habitación, Karin

—No, debes salir y respirar aire, además a estas horas ya todos terminaron de comer y se van disfrutar de las últimas horas del día antes de dormir: Mi tía y Dei deben estar en el salón en el salón de arte… Y mi primo debe estar trabajando ya con los papeles de la hacienda junto con Sakura…

El azabache solo asintió, de alguna forma se sentía bastante débil y sentía que su cabeza le mareaba un poco, tal vez por dormir demasiado.

Karin le abrió las puertas y el azabache paso. La pellirroja no entendía porque se quedaba ahí quieto sin dar un paso adelante; y fue entonces cuanto lamento haber traído al azabache al comedor: su primo y Sakura se estaban besando de forma apasionada, la peli rosa estaba sentada en su regazo con los brazos en la nuca del rubio y este la tenía sujetada de la cintura con una mano y la otra el acariciaba la espalda.

Sasuke sujeto su pecho sentía que la respiración comenzaba a dificultar y no entendía que era, sus manos le temblaban y su cuerpo peleaba por mantenerlo en pie y no desplomarse, porque si se desplomaba no lo viviría.

— ¡Primo!

El rubio se separo de Sakura y se sonrojó por lo que había hecho: era la primera vez que la besaba de aquella forma. En estos días, los besos en la boca se habían vuelto común pero no de aquella magnitud; Y es que, Sakura calmaba su dolor siendo amable y tierna pero sabía que solo conseguía manchar el nombre de alguien tan pura como ella.

Recordó que alguien lo había llamado por lo que separo su mirada de la de los ojos de jade. No podía creer que tuviera la suerte de que justamente fuera el azabache quien los descubriera, quiso decirle que esto no significaba nada serio, pero entonces recordó que el chico no lo amaba, que lo odiaba y amaba con locura a ese tal Gaara.

Karin noto la forma dificultosa de respirar del azabache así que se interpuso entre las mirada oscura y la mirada dolido del rubio para calmarlo

— ¿Estás bien?

El azabache se aparto con más fuerza el pecho, hace tanto tiempo que no le pasaba aquello. Más o menos desde que su hermano se cayó del caballo y sintió una gran angustia. Karin aun recordaba cómo eran los primeros auxilios: así que abrazó a su amigo y comenzó apretarlo contra si logrando que la cavidad respiratorio volviera a funcionar de forma normal.

El azabache por fin sentía que el aire le entraba a los pulmones aunque de forma costosa y que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos ¿Por qué? En verdad quiso pensar que todo el daño que le hizo en la noche de bodas había sido su culpa, que el otro lo amaba de verdad y al sentirse dolido le había dicho toda esa crueles palabras; sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que para Namikaze solo había sido un premio que ganar, un doncel bonito de alta alcurnia, solo un trofeo más, solo había buscado saciar su lujuria con él. Hubiera dado lo mismo si se hubiera casado con Orochimaru o con cualquier otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz del rubio denotaba orgullo y orden, como si Sasuke fuera alguien ajeno que hubiera interrumpido algo importante.

—Solo caminaba….pensé que estaría desocupado el lugar y no que estarías con esta zorra.

— ¡Óyeme!

El rubio interrumpió la autodefensa de su "amiga cariñosa" se separó de ella con cuidado para no lastimarla.

Y Sasuke pudo notarlo, aquella delicadez con la que ya no intentaba acercarse a él.

—No te atrevas a llamarle así de nuevo. Ella es un muchacha decente aunque no sea de la alta sociedad como tú. —una sonrisa rencorosa se mostro en sus facciones— pero claro alguien como tu piensa que todas las muchachas son igual de zorras.

Sasuke aguantó el dolor de aquellas palabras.

—Pues tienes razón y por lo zorra que soy es que no me satisficiste ni siquiera para ser mi primera vez…

Se marchó, guardando su orgullo para no miraría atrás, porque ya estaba cansado de esto. Quería irse de este lugar, por el se fugaría a vivir aparte. Sabía que en su casa no sería bienvenido ya que su aniki aun no era el líder de la familia pero podría irse lejos, muy lejos de todos, incluso si tenía que hacerse pasar por un hombre lo haría. Sin embargo, la realidad es que Naruto pensará que se había fugado con Gaara y entonces su mapache y su familia estarían en riesgo. ¿En que se había convertido el rubio? ¿O es que siempre fue así?

En la noche Karin fue su como su madre otra vez, aquella mujer que extrañaba tanto, sentirse protegido entre los brazos de su madre, llorar sin que ella le hiciera preguntas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No puedo hacerte esto, estoy casado y tú mereces alguien que sea completamente tuyo, eres una de las mejores chicas que he conocido.

Sakura comenzó sollozar y abrazo a él.

—Naruto, te quiero...

—Lo sé y yo también pero no te amo. — contesto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosas con sutileza.

—Eso no importa, tú podrías amarme ¿te gusto verdad?

— ¿Cómo podrías no gustarme? Si eres preciosa, pero justamente porque te quiero es que no puedo hacerte mi amante. No mancharé tu honor de esa forma.

—Pero…

Naruto negó y la levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y abandono la estancia.

—Creo que es hora de buscarte un pretendiente, Sakura. Lee está muy enamorado de ti.

Y fue cuando Sakura pensó y creyó que Naruto era muy cruel pues en verdad esa noche estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él.

Karin había logrado sacarlo de su habitación temprano, bastante temprano, pues nadie había despertado, por lo que pudieron tomar desayuno sin cruzarse con nadie indeseable. Entre ellos su esposo, la amante de este, la madre de esta. A Kushina y Deidara los aguantaba así que normal. Y ahora, cuando seguramente todos desayunaban, estaba sentado meditando, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, en la posición de loto para comenzar a entrenar. A su lado estaba su amiga que a base de retos y diciéndole "seguro que no me vences en ningún tipo de pelea" acepto vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento y le prestó a ella uno para empezar a practicar.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas, hace tanto que no se sentía tan vivo, con cada patada, cada puño intentando darle a su contendora y que ella bloqueaba bastante bien, con cada acto sentía que su cuerpo se sacudía de la carga, de su situación y del amargo recuerdo de su esposo besando a esa cualquiera a sus palabras.

Pronto con una especia de llave la dejo en el suelo y con un puño amenazante el rostro de ella, pero sin legar tocarle.

—Bien, Sasu, creo que aun esta lento porque sino en 5 minutos ya me habrías vencido.

—Párate, Karin, quiero practicar kendo.

Karin rio y se dejo ayudar a pararse. Fue ahí cuando notaron que su pelea estaba siendo vista por muchos de los trabajadores. Y ahí noto que muchos de sus conocidos veían a Sasuke con curiosidad, entre ellos estaba Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Konohamaru muchos compañeros de clan de ellos.

—Sería un honor si usted aceptase pelar conmigo, Sasuke-sama

Sasuke giro su vista y se topo con unas poblabas cejas que le dieron algo de miedo: era un varón sin duda. Hace tanto tiempo que un varón no le retaba, el ultimo había sido Suigetsu; vaya que lo extrañaba y a Jugo también.

— ¡Oye! Lee, es el esposo de Naruto.

Exclamo un tipo bastante parecido a él, Sasuke pensó que seguro era su padre.

—Pero señor si he de querer ser mejor combatiente no puedo dejar pasar a alguien con tanto talento.

Sasuke se sintió alagado por lo que olvido las cejas pobladas y el rostro nada atractivo del chico, se le hizo agradable.

—Acepto

Lee sonrió y ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, Sasuke necesitó utilizar toda su velocidad para poder esquivar los golpes que sin miedo y sin respeto que le daba Lee. Esto comenzaba a emocionare como nunca.

Comenzó a tratar de dar algún golpe per el otro solo lo atrapaba y terminaba estrellado en el suelo. Esto comenzaba a disgustarle ¿en verdad se había vuelto pesado en estas semanas de solo dormir y comer? Quizás.

El duelo terminó con él estrellado de cara al piso y Lee atrapando una de sus manos atrás, dejándolo totalmente acabado.

—Sasuke-sama, pelea muy bien y tiene potencial, seguro con la espada debe ser mejor, pero, en lo que se refiere a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo soy mejor que usted.

Sasuke odiaba que alguien se sintiera mejor que él pero le daba curiosidad que no lo despreciara por ser doncel.

—No tiene nada que ver con que sea doncel o doncella. Es más, los donceles son por naturaleza más agiles, es decir que quizá es muy joven e inexperto. Algún día podría ser incluso más rápido que yo.

Le tendió la mano y Sasuke dudo en tomarla pero aquel combate la había traído buenos recuerdos y una sonrisa se asomó a sus facciones.

Estrechó la mano y le mostró una delicado sonrisa por lo cual sonrojo a Lee.

—Tú... podrías entrenarme

Lee acepto estrechando con más fuera, ya sintiéndolo un poco exagerado.

— ¡Con todo mi poder de la juventud!

Y le dio un visto bueno con el dedo haciendo un ligero baile extraño. En definitiva, Lee era transparente en como era su ser y eso le agrado al azabache, quizá había encontrado un aliado en toda esta selva.

— ¿Quien te dijo que podías pelear con mi esposo? Lee, Sasuke es un doncel, pudiste haberlo lastimado.

Y ahí estaba aquella voz que comenzaba a odiar. Giro su rostro y observo el ceño fruncido de su esposo. Comenzaba a sentir aquellos mareos de nuevo; sin embargo, esta vez no pudo contenerse: sus ojos ya no vieron más la luz y su conciencia se desvaneció. Felizmente Karin y Lee había actuado rápido, sosteniéndole.

— ¡Sasuke!

El rubio agrando sus ojos cuando lo vio desvanecerse, no podía ser cierto lo que sospechaba ¡no!

Karin daba una y otra vez vueltas detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su amigo. El doctor estaba adentro con su amigo e Ino, pues un doncel no podía quedar solo con un varón, así sea medico.

—Cálmate— le pidió Kushina que taba igual de nerviosa

— ¿Tu sabes si Sasuke…?— empezó el rubio

—No lo sabemos, Sasuke nunca se intereso por sus periodos, simplemente cuando se moría de dolor sabía que era tiempo de infecundidad nada más. Nunca dejo que su madre se lo explicara

El rubio agacho su rostro y comenzó a jalonearse sus cabellos. Si tan solo su oba-chan estuviera ahí, ella podría confirmarle o no si Sasuke estaba en cinta.

El médico que estaba atendiendo a su esposo era uno de una hacienda contigua en el cual si estaban equipados con médicos. No como la suya, que seguramente él era el único que tenía conocimientos de ese tipo, pero por su nerviosismo no podría atender al azabache.

— ¿Qué demonios hacía Sasuke peleando con Lee?— exclamo un tanto enojado

—Hijo, no grites a tu prima…

—Madre, por favor, es mi esposo y no puede estar haciendo lo que le dé la gana.

—Sasuke se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación ¿o es que lo querías tener ahí encerrado hasta que se marchite?

—Fue él, el que quiso quedarse ahí hasta morirse, si aceptara su posición de esposo y me dejara dormir en su cama todo sería diferente. ¡Pero no! ¡Estoy seguro que por la noche sueña que es él quien lo marco!

— ¡Hijo, no puedes hablar así frente a tu prima y tu hermano que son solteros!

Naruto quitó su mirada de la de su prima pues estaba punto de soltar palabras nada agradables.

—Karin ¿tú y Sasuke tienen algo raro?

Karin lo observo sorprendida sin dar crédito que su primo sintiera celos de ella.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Por favor, Naruto, tú no has sido un santo, te has acostado con miles de mujeres y donceles antes que con Sasuke. Entonces dime ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que llegar virgen a la matrimonio eh? ¿Por qué no podía amar a otra persona antes de casarse contigo?

—Porque es un doncel, y como doncel tenía que ser solo para mí. Además su padre me lo vendió de ese modo, como una fierecilla salvaje pero que al final era virgen.

— ¡¿Y acaso no lo fue?! Por supuesto que si

Naruto comenzaba a agitarse debido la discusión ¿es que acaso nadie entendía lo lastimado que se sentía?

—No es lo mismo tener sexo como un varón que como un doncel o doncella, es muy de perra dejarse tomar por cualquiera…

Karin no desaprovecho para meterle un golpe.

—¡No ofendas más a Sasuke!

—Me olvidaba que te arrastras por el suelo donde el pisa.

Karin quiso volver a golpearlo pero Deidara lo retenía a la fuerza

— ¡Basta ya!

Naruto por primera vez en su vida quiso golpear a una mujer, pero no lo haría, su madre y hermano estaban presentes.

—No quiero que Lee vuelva a practicar con Sasuke

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de Le? Oh vamos, Sasuke solo ama a una persona y él es firme en sus sentimientos, no como tú que decías que lo ambas y en las noches te revolcabas con tu puta personal.

Esta vez sí que no pudo aguantarlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía ofender a Sakura, que era la única que le había dado su compañía desinteresadamente ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

Karin sostenía su mejilla golpeada y temblaba. Nunca pensó que su primo le daría un golpe, ni que fuera tan autoritario ¿acaso seria real lo que dijo Sasuke? ¿Acaso su primo habría sido tan rastrero de extorsionar a dos mujeres, amenazar y golpear cobardemente a dos varones e involucrar en todo esto a un niño? Hace dos horas hubiera dado su vida defendiéndolo pero ahora no.

— ¡Hijo! ¡No puedo creer que golpearas una mujer! ¡Eso es algo que nunca te enseñe!

Naruto rio con sorna y malicia

— ¿Enseñarme, madre? Pero si tu nunca me cuidaste, tuve que ser yo quien creciera de forma apresurada, para trabajar como mula y darte de comer a ti y Deidara, fui yo quien gracia ero sennin tuve que estudiar siendo joven, trabajar, porque tú nunca quisiste irte de esta hacienda hasta ya muy tarde, cuando yo ya era muy mayor. No te importo que me humillaran aquí…Siempre te arrastrabas por donde Minato caminaba como esta zorra— señalo a Karin— Parece que lo zorra se contagia en la mansión Uchiha

Kushina se abrazó a sí misma, sabía que algún día su hijo le recriminaría el haberlo traído al mundo como un bastardo.

—Hermano, yo estaba de parte tuya, incluso odiaba al Uchiha-bastardo pero ahora no se que pensar de ti… no puedo dejar simplemente que tu le grites nuestra madre y si pro eso me vas agolpear adelante.

Naruto se soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho, estaba punto de estallar y no quería lastimar a su madre, su hermano o su prima: no se lo merecían.

Sí, era completamente cierto que a pesar de su escasez de recursos económicos nunca le falto una buena amante en su cama o algún doncel que le restregara su cuerpo para hacerlo suyo. Su maestro y padrino, ero-senin, siempre cuidaba que lo le falta ello desde su cumpleaños 15, pues esa era la oficial mayoría de edad de un varón.

Los burdeles a los que iban, no era tan refinados, la música era la más popular de todo el país de fuego, los donceles y doncellas no llevaban exquisitos encajes, y algunos les faltaba limpieza, pero vaya que sabían entregar mucho placer y hacer muchas cosas en la cama que te dejaban impresionados.

Pero cuando conoció a ese ser perfecto, lo olvido todo y volvió a ser un jovenzuelo; sabía que gente embustera existía en la gran sociedad, su padrino se lo había mostrado, pero, para él, Sasuke era diferente o tenía que serlo.

Los recuerdos de su matrimonio eran tan lejanos, como si solo fueran parte de un sueño. El verlo con aquel kimono blanco le infundía ternura y tratarlo como una delicada pieza de porcelana pero nada de eso era cierto, solo era una imagen. Sí, siempre supo que Sasuke nunca lo amo, ni que sentía gusto pero quizá algún tipo de cariño amistoso, quizá solo era el azabache tratando de seducirlo por orden de su familia y vaya que lo consiguió.

El azabache era virgen cuando llego su noche de bodas pero no de corazón, no de labios. No de voluntad. Su corazón estaba con otra persona, su voluntad quería estar siendo poseído por otro y eso le reventaba. ¿Qué obtenía siendo su único hombre si él no lo amaba?

Ero-senin se burlaría de él cuando lo viera, seguramente le jalaría los cabellos por haberse casado con alguien de sociedad. Le regañaría por no haber desposado a Sakura o alguna otra joven de su hacienda, pero no pudo: había quedado deslumbrado por Sasuke. Quizás al final de cuentas, todos tenían razón y Sasuke solo había sido un trofeo como muestra de que con su dinero lo había conseguido, como muestra de que de quien se burlaban ahora tenían un esposo de la alta alcurnia. Que había sido capaz de comprar la puta más cara, al que muchos deseaban pero que le había sido el único en conseguirla.

La puerta de su despacho sonó.

—Adelante— permitió tratando de calmarse

—Naruto-kun, el médico no puede confirmar si tu esposo esta en cinta por lo que mando a traer un matrona para que lo examinara a profundidad. Si no está preñado entonces debe ser que no se alimente correctamente.

Naruto asintió y permitió que mandaran a llamar a la matrona: tenía que despejar esa duda que le carcomía. ¿En qué pensaba para correrse dentro? Ha, sí, en querer embarazarlo y tener una familia con él. Que estúpido había sido.

— ¡No quiero que nadie me revise!

Sasuke intentaba levantarse pues no permitiría que alguien más le revise que no sea su nana.

—Chiyo-obasam no está aquí y debemos salir de dudas.

Karin observaba enternecida los temblores del cuerpo de su amigo, sabía que este moría de miedo porque estuviera preñado.

—Tranquilízate, yo estaré a tu lado.

Sasuke asintió pues él también queráis salir de dudas y así, rezándoles a todos los dioses, espero que la repuesta fuera negativa, pues lo cierto era que hace una semana que tenía mareos y debilitamientos. Se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos mientras la matrona le abría la yukata y comenzaba tantear su vientre plano.

— ¡Sasuke está en cinta para que lo sepan!

Una muy extasiada pelirroja gritaba aquello frente a la muchacha peli rosa que tanto cariño le había dado; Y él no pudo observar la sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos de brillo de su prima por el estado de shock en el que se encontraban las otras dos.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?— pregunto

L a pelirroja temblando por temer a despertar el enojo de su primo se limito a contestar.

—Está en el jardín cerca al arroyo Yamanaka

El rubio asintió y se le hice sorprendente que el azabache se haya lajeado tanto de la mansión pues casi no toleraba cruzarse con nadie.

"Oh por kami que he hecho". Sasuke me matara y si no es él mi primo lo hará", se lamentaba una pelirroja dejando una peli rosa y a su madre maldiciendo el nombre del doncel que llevaba en su vientre al heredero de los Namikaze.

Karin había gritado a los 4 vientos que el azabache estaba en cinta, y eso realmente le atemorizaba y no era que no quisiera un hijo pero "Rayos no de esta forma. No cuando el chico que lo lleva en su interior me odia "

—Sasuke...- lo llamo

El azabache al escuchar su nombre se asusto pero no lo demostró

—Yo quería preguntarte si tu... tu estas en cinta…— Naruto revolvía sus manos nerviosos, su corazón latía apresurado, no sabía si quería escuchar un sí o un no.

–Pues sí, sí lo estoy.

Naruto sintió paralizar su corazón.

—Así que déjame ir para ir con el padre de mi hijo — le contesto de forma despreocupada.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya te lo dije el padre de mi hijo está en la ciudad; aunque creo que tendré que esperar a que el bebe nazca, realmente no se dé quien es…- suspiro sujetando su espada por detrás.

— ¡¿Cómo que ir con el padre de tu hijo? ¿Qué acaso yo no era el primero en tu vida?

—Eras virgen lo sé…. Yo sé que he sido el único en tocarte y –al verlo tan calmado la furia comenzaba a carcomerlo- ¡tú no puedes tener un hijo de otro hombre!

—Por supuesto que no, idiota

Naruto miro veracidad en sus ojos y una sonrisilla de burla.

—Eso no fue nada divertido

—Para mí sí, pero para ti es algo creíble ¿no insinuaste que era una perra que se había acostado con cualquiera ¿no?

Naruto se sintió una basura al escuchar eso, se arrepentía de aquellas palbras –Sasu yo no

— ¡No me llames Sasu!

"¿Entonces el hijo que espera es mío? Voy a tener un bebe con Sasuke, el lleva a mi hijo dentro de sí", sentía un poco de terror y nervios pero no importaba era su hijo el que venía en camino y no le importaba si no había sido concebido con amor, como hubiera querido. Porque cuando naciera recibirá todo el amor que tenía, además estaba seguro que Sasuke lo amaría y tal ves así Sasuke poco a poco se enamorare de él. Eso no podría hacerlo más feliz. Lo amaba tanto y cada desprecio le dolía pero no quería dejarlo ir.

—Siento mis palabras, no te exaltes.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja. Hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto no le hablaba tan dulcemente. Recordó la pregunta ¿acaso Karin le habrá dicho que…? Mataría a Karin cuando la viera…

— ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupado?

Camino pasando por su lado con su porte fino y elegante que siempre hacia delirar al rubio.

—Sé que no hemos estado bien, que no hemos tenido una buena relación ni que nuestra primera vez en intimidad fue buena pero…

— ¡Me violaste imbécil….!

— ¡No te viole! Tu también lo deseaste, aunque después hayas notado que era yo el que te lo hacía... claro seguramente...— se interrumpió antes de seguir, solo se calmaría porque Sasuke estaba en cinta y no quería dañar a su hijo.

—No digas tonterías, ¿por qué no me dejas libre? — le pregunto ya cansado de la discusión.

—Ahora menos que nunca, esperas un hijo mío ¿acaso no lo quieres?- pregunto asustado viendo como Sasuke dilataba sus orbes.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar aquellas palabras y luego suspiro con hastió. Hizo un puchero antes de revelarle la verdad a su esposo. De verdad que mataría a Karin por haberlo puesto en esta situación.

—No creo tener tan mala suerte para quedar en cinta después de esa noche. Tranquilízate no espero ningún hijo tuyo ni de nadie, así que puedes volver a estar con tu amante tranquilamente y sin cargo de conciencia… no tienes ningún deber conmigo, dobe. No esperamos un hijo no deseado. Seguramente fue Karin quien no pudo contenerse de…

Iba seguir con su camino mientras se lo explicaba pero observo las facciones invadidas de enojo y tristeza: una desilusión infinita en el rubio.

— ¿Tan mal suerte dices? ¿Que harías si de verdad estuvieras esperando un hijo mío de aquella noche?

A Sasuke aquello le tomo por sorpresa, él mismo no lo sabía, en verdad se asusto cuando se desmayo, pero felizmente no fue eso "felizmente"

—No lo sé...- respondió sincero entrecerrando sus ojos.

Naruto se sintió morir pero no lo demostraría, se mantendría firme y ya no tenía por qué ser cuidadoso con el azabache.

— ¿Tanto me desprecias? ¿Matarías un hijo tuyo porque también es mío?

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!— le pregunto exasperado y confundido pues de solo pensarlo se sentía aterrado. No quería tener un hijo tan joven, sin sentirse listo y menos con alguien a quien no quería, menos después de aquella noche... no definitivamente agradecía que no hubiera sucedido nada pero… ¿Y si hubiera quedado en estado? ¿Lo aceptaría y amaría al niño?

— Sinceramente no lo sé, y no creo que sería lo mejor, nos odiamos, peleamos y si ni siquiera nos vemos en días. Tú paras con Sakura y ella te coquetea ¿por qué no te casaste con ella?

Así que se sentía feliz de que no hubiera quedado preñado de él: eso realmente le causaba dolor, un dolor inmenso. Sasuke nunca sería una buena madre, por lo menos, no el concepto que él tenía por madre o él que quería. Su madre fue siempre cariñosa, pero no pudo anteponer sus obligaciones por sus hijos a sus sentimientos por Minato. Ella siempre guardo la esperanza de que Minato volviera con ellos. Hasta que noto que el rubio comenzó aquere a su esposa y más cuando ella esperaba un hijo. Lastimosamente para Minato su hijo solo vivió 5 años para morir después.

Kushina, su madre se marcho cuando aquella mujer esperaba su segundo hijo al año siguiente del primero, niño que murió en el vientre de la madre y nació muerto. Quizás aquella mujer no está destinada ser madre, no fue bendecida de forma correcta por los dioses, pensaron todos con tristeza.

Kushina al verlo tan feliz decidió que sería estúpido quedarse, sus hijos ya eran grandes, su Naruto ya se había marchado con su padrino Jiraiya, su pequeño hijo doncel también se iría pues quería estudiar artes y Naruto le había prometido llevárselo para que estudiara. Dejo de ser la sirvienta de la señora de la casa y se marcho con sus hijos. Y solo ahí el rubio conoció de cerca el calo de su madre. Claro ya a una edad avanzada, cuando ya había conocido lo que era sentir el calor de una mujer o un doncel después de tener sexo.

Quizás por eso su madre entendía a Sasuke. Sasuke a sí tuviera hijos con él, jamás podría dejar de ver a sus hijos con recelo por parecérsele al rubio, por no ser de su amor. Igual que su madre no podría dejar de amar a aquel hombre y encima de todo aquel Gaara no le había hecho daño. Al contrario también lo amaba con locura. Más bien para Sasuke él era el ser despreciable que le retenía y que lo había obligado sentir placer al acostarse con él. Él era el villano de la historia que separo al lindo chico de su verdadero amor.

"Joder, que deprimente es esto ´tebayo" "¿Por qué no simplemente le doy un golpe y que me obedezca? Que se porte como mi esposo, que se deje tocar y hacer el amor por mí y que además cargue con nuestros hijos. Porque, simplemente, no quería que sus hijos fueron levados con odio en el vientre de su madre, quería que por lo menso ellos conocieran el calor de tener una adre cariñosa y que lo diera todo por ellos.

—Tienez razón, lamento el día en que te conocí y me calentaste con tu rostro y tu cuerpo. Seguramente fue la lujuria que me despertaste que me cegó y no pude ver quien era la persona correcta para mí

Sus rostro era tan serio y escalofriante que Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio escuchando.

Para un varón sin duda debería sentirse herido en su orgullo por sus palabras, hasta pensó que lo golpearía y lo hubiera aceptado.

—Naruto…— susurro débilmente y con cierto recelo pro despertar bestia dormida en el rubio— divorciémonos…

Eso hizo que el corazón de Naruto se paralizara. Sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro.

—Es lo mejor. A ti no te afectará en nada, solo a mi pero está bien.

— ¡¿Y tú crees que te dejare ir tan fácil?! Por supuesto que no y además por si lo olvidaste tu familia me debe mucho dinero y...— no sabía que alegar para que el azabache siguiera a su lado

— ¿Por el dinero dejaras de ser feliz?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú no eres feliz conmigo, yo no te voy dar hijos, no voy ser tu compañero de vida… tu puedes volver a casarte fácilmente podrías decir que no te sientes satisfecho conmigo, que seguramente es cierto. No sé, ante la sociedad un varón puede alegar cualquier cosa. Incluso que no soy fértil, que quizá sea probable. Después de todo los donceles se embarazan muy rápido y yo no he quedado... quizás es así.

Naru cerró sus puños, tenía tanta razón y él lo sabía. Sasuke nuca sería lo que él quería que fuera. Lo que quería con Sasuke solo podría ser logrado a la fuerza.

— Sasuke, hay muy pocas maneras de anular un matrimonio en Konoha más aun cuando ya ha sido consumado. Ni siquiera puedo alegar que el día de mi boda mi esposo se iba fugar con otro. Solo hay formas de romper un matrimonio civil porque el del templo solo la muerte, infertilidad por alguno de los dos, traición, ni siquiera ser infiel, sino traición a algunos de los clanes que pertenecen los esposos o al sociedad por lo que se disuelve el matrimonio. Sin embargo, para el civil hay más formas, tienes razón, pero no podría alegar el día de tu engaño porque te acepte de vuelta, debía anularlo en ese mismo instante… otra razón es infidelidad de parte tuya, por lo cual hasta podría pedir la expulsión de tu clan, y una indemnización en tierras o una gran suma de dinero. Infertilidad de parte tuya o mía, normalmente se echa la culpa al doncel o doncella, o el maltrato físico indefinido, claro solo si perteneces a un clan mucho más grande que el mío, por ejemplo tu tío Obito y Kakashi-san, si Kakashi lo maltrata, ya que están bajo la protección del clan Uchiha, Kakashi puede ser expulsado y su matrimonio civil anulado. No es tu caso, porque soy yo el que te están dando protección. Ot6ro caso puede ser incumplimiento de algún contrato, pues bien el único que está incumpliendo el trato eres tú, en acuerdo figuraba hijos y no me las has dado ni piensas dármelos. Tu padre se quedo con dinero, no obtuve dote, no obtuve ningún beneficio al casarme contigo.

— ¿Y tú que sugieres? ¿Que nos quedemos así?.. .he ... de esta forma… tan humillante para ambos. Naruto, date cuenta nos estamos haciendo daño y solo llevamos un mes viviendo

—Naruto trago saliva conteniendo lanzarse a golpearlo. Sin bien Itachi ni nadie de su clan se atreverían hacer algo en su contra o de separarlos porque ahora era el que tenía más poder, no quería hacerlo, se sentiría mal si ahora lo golpeaba.

—Pues que más, Sasuke, seremos esposo en todo el sentido. Tenemos toda una vida por delante. Y date cuenta que ese noviecito tuyo si se entera que ya no eres puro no querrá estar contigo ¿Es guapo? Porque si lo es le lloverán mujeres y donceles y tu quedaras en el olvido.

El rubio pudo observar como de todas las amenazas que le dio estas palabras eran las que más le afectaban, sin duda Sasuke se avergonzaba de haber estado con él. "Que dolor"

—Tú solo quieres divorciarte de mi pro que te quieres ir con ese tal Gaara…tu ..

—Eso no te importa…- Sasuke también se estaba agotando— solo quiero ir a casa

—Esta es tu casa

—No lo es. Mi casa es la mansión Uchiha… aunque Fugaku no me quiera en ella. — Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos azabache- este lugar nunca será mi hogar.

Lo que le diría sería una prueba si aceptaba lo dejaría ir... por el simple hecho que no reconocería de quien se enamoro, porque si aceptaba el Uchiha no merecía el amor de nadie.

—Está bien dejare que te vayas— dijo con la cabeza gacha—pero con una condición, un trato.

Sasuke levanto su cabeza un poco más animado-que cosa

—Quiero que tengamos un hijo antes- respondió melancólico- quiero un bebe tuyo y mío si me lo das yo te dejare ir pero el niño se quedará conmigo. No pediré nada a cambio, ni siquiera que me paguen la deuda. Nada es más hasta podría seguir ayudándolos, les daría la otra mitad prometida y no habrá represalias…. Ni siquiera si te vas con aquel hombre— le dijo firme.

El Uchiha rio para después cubrir su rostro con sus manso y empezar a temblar entre risillas

—¿Todo eso por acostarme contigo un rato y tener un crio? Encima de todo no tendría que cargar con él porque me dejarías libre para hacer mi vida. Vaya que generoso, Naruto.

El rubio pensó que aceptaría

—Realmente no me conoces. A pesar que te dije que no quería estar preñado de ti, a pesar de eso... nuca tendría un hijo de esa manera… nunca... Si mi hijo no es concebido de buena manera no lo tendré y menos para que sufra a tu lado, para que este lejos de mi sangre ¿Acaso piensa que soy tan basura? Claro que no. Vete al demonios con tu propuesta… nunca... entendiste... nunca. ¿Cómo crees que podría vivir lejos de mi hijo? Y más sabiendo que con seguridad pondrá de madre a esa zorra rosa. ¡No!

Sin más el Uchiha con las lágrimas empapando sus ojos por la frustración, y con las manos tratando de cubrir su rostro, pasó por su lado y siguió su camino hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

Naruto dejo escapar sus lágrimas que había retenido a posta de fuerza de voluntad mientras discutían. "¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puede amarme a mí y no a él? Si me amaras sería tan feliz, te haría tan feliz"

Sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo, termino sentado con sus pies mojándose por las aguas del río. Se sentía tan solo. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía cara para buscar el calor de su madre porque la había ofendido. Y a Sakura, sabía lo que ella sentía, sería cruel refugiare en sus brazos. Por ahora estaba solo. Siempre quiso tener un esposo dulce que fuera amable con él, que después de trabajar lo recibiera con un beso y una sonrisa. En Sasuke solo pedía que por lo menos fuera feliz a su lado, con algunas discusiones propia de su carácter, que juguetearan, que el azabache no sintiera asco cuando lo tocara. Que los días de ambos fueran felices a su manera.

Sabía que aquello era una mentira, que nunca lo lograría; sin embargo, cada desprecio convertía sus sentimientos en una obsesión. Algo oscuro en su interior estallaba. Había perdido su paciencia.

Y otras dos semanas en las que Naruto lo acorralaba prohibición tras prohibición, desde que su amiga durmiera con él hasta el de salir de las áreas de la casona. Esta vez ya ni siquiera hacía falta amenazarle para que baje a comer sabía que tentaría demasiado al infierno si no lo hacía.

Se había llevado el susto de su vida al pensar en estar preñado de Naruto; y no solo era que este niño hubiera sido producto de una violación, más era el hecho de que se sentía demasiado joven como para traer un niño al mundo. No se sentía lo suficientemente responsable, ni que tuviera el carácter necesario para ser madre, pues para nada se acercaba al de su propia madre.

Su vida cada vez se tornaba más complicada pues el rubio le prohibió que Karin durmiera con él; seguramente estaba molesto por sus palabras. Sinceramente, ya estaba aburrido de esto y solo llevaban cerca de 6 semanas. Ahora su amiga dormía en su habitación propia la cual estaba al lado izquierdo que la suya; sin embargo, lo que temía era que la habitación del rubio estaba al otro lado, muy cerca de su habitación e incluso estaba conectada por una puerta a la suya.

Felizmente, estaba trabada con un mueble, ya que la habitación era la que , normalmente, se utilizaba cuando la familia de la hacienda tenía hijos pequeños y estos dormían en ella. En verdad daba gracias que no hubiera pasado a más aquella noche.

La terrible sensación de sentirse tocado por él le atosigaba y no le permitía dormir a totalidad. Sabía que los varones Uchiha no dormían a totalidad ya que siempre permanecían en una constante estado de alerta pues era su responsabilidad el cuidado de todos los donceles y doncellas, así como niños de la familia y más aun, que antes era constantemente atacado por clanes enemigos: era ya un instinto heredado y enseñado desde pequeños. Algo que, por gracia y obre de su condición de doncel, no había aprendido. Por lo cual, día tras día estaba entre la somnolencia y la vigilia; algo sumamente fastidiosos para él.

Toda esta semana había sido obligado a comer con todos pues las sirvientas tenían terminantemente prohibido el llevarle algún alimento a su habitación. Su amiga también temía por lo cual no podía arriesgarse y fue así que término comiendo con todos, por lo que se enteraba con lujo de detalles cada plan que Sakura y su esposo hacía para salir al campo y visitar los demás clanes. De hecho, hoy, habían salido al pueblo a comprar algunas materias primas necesarias, así como arreglar un problema en la alcaldía. La verdad era que no le importaba, ni tampoco quería involucrarse en algo que tuviera que ver Naruto pues ya tenía suficiente con sus "castigos"

Sabían que quizá era afortunado en que, a pesar de haber sido comprado para que su esposo sintiera placer, este no lo forzaba a estar con él; aunque, poco a poco, lo acorralado haciéndole la vida un fastidio.

Una idea se le cruzo por la mente, una idea bastante incómoda y que de cierto modo humillado su antiguo titulo de doncel más deseado de Konoha, aquel que con solos ser visto dejaba enmudecido a todos. Aquel pensamiento era "quizás no le guste lo suficiente a Naruto en… la cama y por eso ahora está tras Sakura"; quiso pensar que solo fue un impulso de su orgullo personal o algo así.

Una idea más sensata era que el rubio estaba dolido por aquellas palabras que le dijo cuando pensó que estaba embarazado; Naruto en verdad tenía una mirada deslumbrante, llena de felicidad y amor. Un amor y una mirada que acabaron cuando el soltó la verdad "¡Karin tenía que haber soltado un reverenda estupidez!" Y no es que se sintiera desilusionado de no estar embarazado, al contrario, ahora sería una molestia pues según él ya no faltaba mucho para que el rubio, por sí mismo, lo corriera de la hacienda, dejándolo en libertad.

Sakura era una mujer hermosa ¿por qué no se había casado con ella? Era tan atenta con los niños, cuando los visitaba, sonreía de una forma deslumbrante; le había confesado que deseaba aprender de su antigua sensei, Tsunade, medicina para apoyar más en la hacienda. Prácticamente ante toda la hacienda Sakura parecía más su esposa, su compañera, que su propia pareja. ¿En qué demonios había pensado para fijarse en alguien tan frío, tan miserable y tan puto…?

Sasuke era todo lo contrario a Sakura ¿acaso de verdad pensó que detrás de esa mirada gélida, de esos comportamientos dignos de un señorito mimado había algo más? ¿Dulzura o cariño? Lo peor de todo era que la respuesta era afirmativa; porque según Shikamaru, Sasuke le había dicho a aquel sujeto muchas veces "Te amo". De solo pensar en eso le hervía al sangre, razón más que suficiente para largarse de la hacienda a completar sus deberes.

—Gracias, Naruto — le comentó con una expresión dulce.

— No haya nada que agradecer— contesto él cargando la ropa y accesorio para arte que había comprado para su madre y hermano, pues tampoco a ellos les había dejado empacar lo suficiente.

—Por, a pesar de que estas casado, no quitarme la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo y no quitarme autoridad frente a todos.

La chica comenzó a tiritar y el la brazo un tanto fraternal.

—Sabes cuanto amo esta hacienda y a todos sus trabajadores, desde joven me enseñaron todo de esta y no quisiera despegarme jamás de este lugar. — cometo ella con ojos llenos de vida.

—Sakura…

Sabía que las palabras que le había comentado sobre buscarle esposo la habían asustado; esto había sido un error, nunca debió casarse con Sasuke, debió seguir los ideales de su padrino, que seguramente, lo ahorcaría por no casarse con Sakura.

Apretó a Sakura contra sí en busca de consuelo propio…

—Supongo que ahora hay que tener cuidado hasta para entrar a la sala principal ¿Por qué no se esperan hasta llegar a su habitación?— preguntó sintiéndose ofendido y estúpido por preocuparse por lo que supuestamente Naruto había sentido cuando le desmintió lo del embarazo.

¡Era obvio que Naruto no quería un hijo con él sino con esta chica!

Naruto quiso contestarle de la forma más altanera que había practicado pero no podía, pues su cuerpo se calentó a tal punto de olvidar cuanto odiaba esa actitud de Sasuke, pues solo podía pensar y procesar lo atrayente y sensual que parecía así: sudado , con aquellas ropas de entrenamiento apegándose deliciosamente a ese deseable doncel.

— ¡Sasuke-sama, fue un gusto practicar artes marciales con usted!

Un emocionado Lee entro a la casona detrás del azabache doncel. Este solo sonrío de forma coqueta, bastante raro en él pero que había aprendido a usarlo a su favor desde su primera cita; se acerco a Lee dándole un abrazo, otra acción poco convencional. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, simplemente sabía que debía hacerlo en venganza de los arrumacos que se tenía que tragar día con día mientras trataba de no vomitar en el comedor.

— ¡No te acerques a él!

Sakura se sintió utilizaba y humillado cuando, prácticamente, el rubio casi se la saco de encima con un empujón para caminar con pisada fuertes y sonoras hacia su azabache y su, desde ahora, ex amigo.

—Naruto, no es nada malo, solo me gusta entrenar con tu esposo.

"Sí y yo sé porque te gusta tanto, seguro puedes tocarle las caderas, piernas y quizás… como aquel malnacido que tenía como amigo esta ramera" ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Un doncel dejándose toquetear de esa manera no puede ser decente.

Lee estaba confundido pues el exquisito aroma del azabache lo había embutido hasta sentirse embriagado como si hubiera bebido el mejor de los sakes. Nunca se atrevería a algo más con el esposo de su antiguo amigo. Además, amaba a la chica que ahora ante todo el mundo se paseaba del brazo de Naruto.

Aceptaba que el doncel azabache era sumamente hermoso, fuerte y tenía un carácter que atraía al atención de muchos varones con valor y tenacidad para conseguir lo imposible; a pesar de todo su amor seguía firma hacia la muchacha peli rosa.

—No se te ocurra pensar que puedes quitármelo! El es mío y de nadie más! Y te advierto que aunque hayas sido mi amigo no dejaré que te acerques a él… Desde ahora no quiero que practiques con él. No te le acerques y vuelve a tus labores…

Sakura y Le se quedaron perplejos. Naruto nunca había sido déspota con alguno de sus amigos, nunca.

—Oye, dobe, no le hables así a Le. El es una buena persona…

Naruto no podía soportar escuchar a ese engreído mocoso hablar bien de alguien, defenderlo ¡le reventaba! Si bien antes le hubiera encantado que sacara cara pro algún desvalido, ahora no. Lo único que quería era que Sasuke le dijera "te amo, quiero estar contigo y que formemos una familia" Pero sabía que jamás escucharía aquello.

El rubio sintiéndose herido sin ni siquiera saber porque, tomo fuertemente de la muñeca del doncel presente y comenzó a caminar con rapidez; para después, subir las escaleras jaloneándolo.

Sasuke aun estaba débil por su falta de alimentación y el cambio en sus horarios de sueño; así, que solo corrió gritándole e insultándole para ver si por algún milagro el rubio le soltaba.

El varón llegó a la habitación del azabache y con una llave, que él siempre tuvo, abrió la puerta, haciendo que Sasuke abriera sus ojos en sorpresa y temor ¿Cuántas veces había estado expuesto sin saberlo?

El rubio aprovecho la conmoción del azabache para tomarlo con fuerza de sus manos, y estrellarlo contra la gran cama que debió compartir con el azabache.

Sasuke intentaba librarse de él pero este rápidamente estrello su cabeza contra la almohada y lo puso de espaldas a él.

Sasuke sintió su cuerpo temblar de miedo, estaba aterrado. Sentía el aura amenazante del rubio y su erección contra sus glúteos. No podía permitir semejante vejación, por lo menos no de esta forma, por lo menos que fuera tan gentil como la primera vez ¿pero qué pensaba? No le gustaba en lo absoluto como le trataba, ni siquiera aquella maldita vez.

Naruto con solo una de su mano, mantuvo ambas manos del azabache inutilizadas y sujetada por la delicada espalda del doncel.

—Duele, idiota... déjame... no te lo perdonaré...

— ¿Para qué crees que te compre eh? Y da gracias que no me complací contigo, por lo que no me tienes sobre ti todo el tiempo…. Eres bastante decepcionante como doncel, Sasu...

Sasuke sintió sus cuencas globales inundarse de lagrimas, no quería sentirse humillado de la forma más ruin que se puede humillar a un doncel.

El rubio se inclino y se removió aun con las ropas puestas haciendo notar como su erección crecía mientras se frotaba con su trasero.

—No puedo negar que tienes un cuerpo lujurioso y atrayente… pero no sabes hacer nada; así que hay que evitarnos los juegos previos ¿no crees? Si tanto te vendieron como mercancía debieron enseñarte algo más que hacer en la cama que solo llorar.

Ahora sentía su cuello siendo succionado con fuerza, para después morderlo

—Suéltame… bastardo… suéltame… esto no es agradable…

Naruto lo acalló hundiendo su rostro con fuerza en las colchas. Con una de sus manos le subió la camisa de entrenamiento, dejando su tersa espalda al descubierto. Sasuke sintió la lengua del otro y un miedo y pánico se expandió pro sur ostro. Naruto no estaba siendo tierno ni calmado, quería tomarlo y calmar su lujuria solo eso…

Naruto comenzó a bajar su hakama de entrenamiento: sus partes íntimas estaban quedando al descubierto; sintió la gruesa y tosca mano del rubio descender desde su baja espalda hasta sus glúteos y apretarlos a cada uno.

El rubio, con deleite de ver aquellas dos prohibidas elevaciones carnosas y redondeadas, se relamió y comenzó a abrirlas con lentitud debido a que tenía solo una mano desocupada, pues con la otra aplastaba con fuerza al otro para que no se defendiera.

— ¡No!.. Naru… to…no… no así… por favor... te lo ruego… no me hagas esto.

El rubio abrió sus ojos como saliendo de un trance. Y abrió mas sus ojos cuando observó lo que estaba haciendo: lo tenía acorralado y temblando, pero no precisamente por placer. El muchacho estaba aterrado.

—Por favor… no me humilles así… puedo soportar todo... soy un Uchiha pero esto no…— dijo entre sollozos

Por una vez en su vida estaba suplicando; pero no podía aceptar sentirse de esta forma. No quería ser ensuciado así y menos por Naruto porque si no lo odiaría y jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás.

* * *

ania: Holas! gracuias tus comentarios y espero que este capi te guste o te produsca algo! wii Bueno es que el dolor nos ciega pss por eso se comporto asi además estab medi nesecitado de amor, aunque no te preocupes despues de ete capi las cosas iran avanzando nos vemos!

sakura chan: jajaj weno te confesare que hasta cierto punto el ganaru me gusto porq gaara defendiendo la memoria dle rubio ante todo el ejrcito ywow se le cvio super genial de comandante general de las fuerzas shinobis osea gaara es el personaje q mas ha crecido, según yo, de la serie.. claro Itachie s el toro heroe pero es como q los dos tipos de heroes... son mis personajes q tiene mis respeto .. a sasu lo quiero pss no se q porq me da pena y sufro con él... ahora voviendo al fic weno lo emapreje con gaara proq jo q no había con quien más.. y Gaara daba con el papel, además que segun como lo medite si sasuke no fuera como es quizas se levarían regularmente bien pues ambos sufrieron y bla bla.. pero como ya sabemos un uchiha solo las personas pueden llegar caerles bien proq solo aman pocas veces en la vida...Además q el gaara medi demoniaco al principio estab medio obsesinado con sasu (ejem todos estaban obsesionados conél, neji, Le y varios...otro en mi elección eran suigetsu pero nah el es pata o bueno juro q no era mi intención pero me agradaron los capis y verlos juntos! weno veremos si ahora quieres q llegue o no a suceder loq pareceq va suceder.. muahaha

saya: Hasta ahora no se fugan! y weno es q sasu quisiera pero el debe pesa pss... y ademas teme por su familia.. eperq este capi tambien te deje wauuuu... y esperes con ansias el siguiente! muchas gracias por seguir.. y weno ya veis q no hay bebo y parece q naru se lo viola o nu?

Nekodark:holas! me encanta tu puinto de vista y weno corren las apuestas?' jaja pero mira mas o menos es aqui donde se descubre el verdadero amor y weno como dicen algunos adultos hay diferentes amores alo largo de tu vida sin embargo, según yo solo habrá un amor q sea mas fuerte q todos y esta historia trata de reflejar aquello y te cuestiona sobre eso,, y también si la convivencia es má fuerte q el amor... bien dicen q cuando eres novio o novia no muestras tus peores caras pero en la convivencia se muestra todo... Es cierto q aunq tu amor te traicione y no sea para esta vida lo seguirás amando, sin embargo puedes volver a una relación, hay diferentes maneras de formar una relación. Y uno no se debe preocupar proq aunq haya dejado pasar el verdadero amor quizá no lo era ya parezca otro mas fuerte o simplemente logre ser feliz con otra persona así nosea su verdadero amor. sasu es joven y en eso también se basa, la juventud a veces traiciona... Muchas gracias por leer y esq algunos son mas fans de naruto yo te dire q debo ser neutral peor creoq me he pasado de hacer tercer persona con punto de vista a sasuke, espero poder explorar mas a naruto, es q se me hace más facil hacer de sasuke.. ejem q mal.. siempre hago más el pov del serio.. espero leerte en este cap y la historia dar un saltito de a poco en el siguiente capi... si..

ONIZ DORADO: olas! es un gusto siempre leer tus reviews me animan un montón...si pensaste q sasu estaba con bebe dentro lo lamento! jajaja weno esa era la intención... confundirlos.. pues sip ese rubi defendió a Sasku kura ya su madre pero es q esta muy exaltado y a favor q ella por q ellam le da amor q nor ecibe dle azbache aunq quisiera recibirlo peor aqui vemos q también a le dio su freno, mas bien pensando en ella q en sasuke pero le dio su freno! ya explicaremos porq la tia le tiene recelo a los donceles pero si va por ese camino!muchas gracia y espero mas reviews!

Muchas gracias a todos y espero sus coments pa saber como quieren matarme...XD


	13. Chapter 13

Notas de autora: SI! estoy viva y sorry por demorarme pero estaba ocupada con mi examen y al fin soy universitaria! ahh al fin , aunque se que eso me matara tiempo peor tengo un mes antes de q empeciesen las clases asi que tratare de compensarlos y publicar un poco más seguido! por este mes, claro. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! me hacen super feliz y espero que dejen fluir sus sentimientos en este capi como en los siguientes y en a los anteriores... se aceptan también criticas constructivas e intentos de ahorco pero no completos sino quien actualiza.. en fin estoy super feliz asi q espero q este animo me ayuden a publicar mas y terminar con mi fic yullen q por cierto ya pronto su epilogo! Solo espero que Kishi no mate mi humor esta semana, aunque si sale hashirama y madara , lo dudo.

* * *

Naruto alejo sus manos y pudo escuchar un ¿sollozo? ¿Le asqueaba tanto a Sasuke? Tanto como para dejar su careta de frialdad y suplicarle en llanto. Eso era algo que nunca pensó ver en su azabache. Nunca pensó en verlo así de rendido, tan débil, tan indefenso. Quiso abrazarlo y decirlo que lo sentía y que lo amaba. Pero también recordaba la primera vez y las duras palabras del azabache; sin embargo, no lo ensuciaría de esta forma, porque si no sentía al azabache cooperando en darse placer, no sería igual y no se sentiría bien consigo mismo.

—Al fin de cuentas eres un doncel. ¿Te disgusta no? Que alguien más aparte de él te toque... lo amas…

Escuchó el intento fallido de Sasuke por tratar de reprimir su llanto y observo los temblores de, seguramente, terror en el cuerpo de este.

—Lo amo… y cada vez que haces esto, solo me haces recordarlo; cada vez que me humillas, pienso en lo feliz que hubiera sido con él aun sin un centavo que comer.

Naruto abrió los ojos, era cierto ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tal Gaara, ni si era de clase alta, media o baja. Menos algo tan común como si era bien parecido o de qué edad.

— ¿No me digas que el gran Sasuke Uchiha que me desprecia por mis costumbres y modales y que además es noble estuvo enamorado de un pobretón ´tebayo?

Sasuke se alejo del rubio y se acomodó la ropa, cubriendo sus partes intimas, dejo que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro y el rubio casi suelta un suspiro al verlo tan indefenso y hermoso; poco a poco aquellos largos mechones crecían y le daban un aspecto sin igual.

—Gaara es un rebelde que busca la libertad del tirano que azota Suna. Es solo un soldado más, ni siquiera entra al rango de sesionados shinobi, solo es un soldado más, que es mandado al frente de batalla. Por lo menos eso es aquí en el país del fuego, en Konoha. Cuando no quedo nada para él en Suna y fue perseguido se vino a servir al ejercito y si entrenarse para lograra terminar con caos que ahora vive Suna, su tierra por derecho.

Naruto no entendió mucho, solo estaba en él aquellas muecas melancólicas y de añoranza en el azabache.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me miras a mí? Te he dado todo…. A tu familia no le falta nada… Y te juro que si te abres a mí, si me permites estar contigo como esposo de verdad, no les faltara nunca nada ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte a mi lado y ser el padre materno de mis hijos?

Sasuke se limpio las lágrimas, de por si su orgullo estaba aplastado por haberse dejado ver llorando, por haberle suplicado ¡Que lamentable y patético estado en el que le había visto!

— Porque me compraste y eso no te lo voy a perdonar; y no solo eso amenazaste a Gaara y a sus hermanos, incluso habiendo un bebe en medio de todo ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Sasuke le recriminaba mientras con fuerza tallaba su ojos y trataba de calmarse.

— ¡¿Cómo crees que extorsionaría a alguien?! ¿Acaso no me conoces? — grito ofendido.

—No, no te conozco. No sé si eres capas de hacerlo o no. Me amenazaste para tenerme y traerme aquí ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Naruto balanceo sus palabras y era cierto ¿pero de donde había sacado tremenda idea el azabache?

—Eso fue diferente— comenzó a explicarse el rubio—Yo nunca involucraría inocentes: tu familia no es nada inocente y lo sabes.

Sasuke solo un suspiro y se arropo entre las sabanas, cubriendo hasta su rostro cual niño pequeño huyendo del fantasma de su armario.

—Déjame… vete con tu peli rosa, cásate con ella y déjame ser libre…

— ¡No! Nunca, me entiendes, nunca…. Además...— aunque no quisiera escucharlo, tenía que hacerlo— Dime ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Naruto le destapo de las sabanas para enfrentar su mirada a la acuosa de Sasuke. En verdad nunca lo había visto tan débil y susceptible.

—Lo conocí de pequeño. Estuve comprometido con él y pudo haber sudo mi esposo.

Naruto se separo quedando sentado a su lado. —Pero...

—Sin embargo, su familia perdió todo y mi padre rompió nuestro compromiso, nunca más aceptó que Gaara se me acercara… pero aun así no pude dejarle ir ni él a mí... a pesar de que al principio nos peleábamos y estábamos en contra…

Eso era bastante acercado a como Fugaku era, estando ambos en este estado de falsa e incompresible tranquilidad, como si fueran un par de amigos contándose sus miedos y pasado, Naruto siguió procesando todo ¿acaso Sasuke solo haba sido víctima de su padre? Aun así, eso no disminuía el hecho de que su azabache no era enteramente suyo. Por lo menos emocionalmente no lo era.

—Naruto, piensa un poco en tu felicidad. — cambio de tema, sintiéndose invadido por los recuerdos de su, poco a poco, lejana niñez— Yo no soy lo que tu esperabas, ni nunca lo seré. Sé que quizás tengo la culpa de tus humillaciones y tu desprecio por no haberte dicho mis sentimientos por…

— ¡No!

El rubio lo observo a los ojos y ase acerco moviéndolo de forma desesperada; Sasuke quiso zafarse de él pero lo que vio le dolió demasiado. Los ojos azules del otro estaban casi desesperados y al borde del llanto, tratando como todo un varón de soportar la tristeza y desilusión que traía consigo.

— ¡No quiero que te disculpes por no estar enamorado de mi! ¡Quiero que seas tan bastardo con todo el mundo como lo eres conmigo! — le grito aun removiéndole como si de esa forma sus palabras ingresaran con más fuerza en el azabache— ¡Dime que me aceptas como tu esposo ¡ ¡ Que quieres intentar amarme y tener una vida conmigo! ¡Sasuke Uchiha sé mi compañero, intenta y aprende a amarme!

Sasuke al fin se pudo librar de los fuertes brazos del otro.

—Lo siento…

Para Sasuke era difícil decir aquello peor era lo único que podía hacer pues nada de lo que pedía el rubio podía dárselo.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

El rubio inhalaba y expiraba constantemente a un ritmo acelerado. Juraba que estaba punto de hacer otra tontería. Su esposo ni siquiera quería intentar estar juntos.

Sasuke asintió.

—Naruto, nosotros no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Es mejor que estés con otra persona…

Eso era lo peor que podía un ser humano escuchar de la persona que ama, que te lance a los brazos de alguien más, que le fueras tan indiferente como para no importarle que te bese o acaricies a otra persona.

—Entiendo….

Fue lo único que se permitió decir el rubio pues si se quedaba ahí terminaría por explotar y quizás preguntarle de forma patética ¿qué es lo que tiene él que no tenga yo? Eso sería caer bajo pues en el amor no había mejores ni peores. Solo te enamoras y ya. No hay lógica, ni sentido de razón, ni puedes escoger a través de tus gustos. Para ti la persona que ames será la más hermosa de todas las demás.

Más días pasaban sin detenerse a contemplar a aquel matrimonio que desde el mismo día de su unión comenzó a desmoronarse.

Sasuke ahora tenía prohibido acercarse a cualquier varón de la hacienda. "Naruto está enfermo" fue lo que pensó cuando Rock Lee se le acerco por última vez disculpándose con una reverencia.

Ahora estaba más solo que antes y esperaba que su hermano pronto cumpliera su promesa, esperaba que al menos su hermano no se olvidara de él. Y por esa misma soledad que ahora lo inundaba es que su mente comenzaba a divagar en Gaara ¿En qué pasaría con él? ¿Estaría bien? Y otra vez repuestas hirientes se le galopaban en su cabeza: quizás ahora lo desprecie y piense que se había ido con Naruto por voluntad propia."Ven por mí, Gaara" Esa frase se repetía cada vez que veía a Naruto coquetearle a la peli rosa, cada vez que algún empelado le miraba con recelo y como los hombres le rehuían y los donceles de ahí le miraban con odio.

Sabía que aunque su mente inconsciente quisiera que aquellos finales de libros cursis y trillados que su madre le recomendaba ocurriera no pasaría en su vida. Si es que Gaara aun lo amaba, sabía que con solo confirmar que ahora había sido tocado por Naruto, este lo despreciaría. Y no es que Gaara fuera machista pero él mismo se sentía mal pues habían hecho una promesa hace tanto: El de no estar con nadie más antes de unirse ambos.

Aunque sabía que pudo haberle costado su vida y la de su familia, hubiera deseado, al menos perder la virginidad con su ex.

Solo pedía que de alguna manera su amor fuera feliz, aunque si lo veía con alguien se sentirá morir, era lo mejor. Aun sí Gaara le perdonara y él mismo se perdonara, si eran realistas Naruto podría dejarlo más en paz si se quedaba solo de por vida que si huía con Gaara y no era capaz de interrumpir los sueños de Gaara: que él cumpliera su sueño aunque sea…

Sentía unas imperiosas ganas de montar a caballo, pero no sentía confianza en los caballos de Namikaze, además que seguramente no le dejaría montar uno. "¿Cómo es que acabe así?" Solo siendo el trofeo de hacendado, el esposo, el consorte decorativo. Para Naruto no era más que una muestra de su poder. "Y me llamas mocoso caprichoso, tu eres igual ""Lo acepto, soy caprichoso, a pesar de todo, Itachi me consintió y si me portaba aparentemente bien, mi padre también" "Ah que molesto, quería un poco de respeto aquí pero ya no importa, era obvio que no sería bien visto" Todos los sirvientes de la casona amaban a Sakura ya su madre por sobre cualquier otro mandato de doncel o de mujer.

Este día Sakura y Naruto habían anunciado mientras desayunaban que se marcharía la hacienda vecina que también era propiedad de Naruto, y que además regresarían por la noche.

Sasuke sintió la insistente mirada de su esposo, pero él solo pensó en que se sentía mejor sin sentir miedo a que Naruto aparezca en algún momento del día, aún seguía aterrado por lo de la última vez que intento abusarle. Realmente no lo termino por cuenta propia, al menos se había calmado pero temía que la próxima vez no se calmara.

El rubio observaba al frente mientras anunciaba que se iría toda la tarde fuera de la hacienda con Sakura, esperando ver alguna reacción favorable. Soltó un suspiro al notar que solo había cierto alivio en las facciones azabache. Estaba seguro que si no se fugaba era por miedo por su familia.

"Así que lo ama sin importar que n tenga dinero o buena posición social. Es más, es perseguido en su nación" No sabía si sonreír por la muestra de que Sasuke no era una persona clasista o no. ¿Qué podía hacer en esta situación? Si bien todas las leyes le favorecían y las creencias también, no hubiera querido proceder de esta forma. ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Intentar enamorarlo? Un amor como el del azabache no podía romperse tan fácilmente. Todo sería más fácil si el chico no amara nadie; a pesar de parecer que ya estaba resignado a no volver con su amor.

Sin notarlo el desayuno había pasado en medio de sus divagaciones. No podía dejar seguir corriendo el tiempo sin hacer algo para cambiar su situación y le debía una disculpa a su familia.

Sakura con un tono preocupado le pregunto por qué no terminaba de desayunar y fue ahí que noto que el desayuno, que su amiga la preparaba especialmente para él, estaba intacto. Solo dejo un suspiro y pidió disculpas a Sakura.

Estaba haciéndolo todo mal, Sakura no debía prepararle el desayuno, suficiente ya tenía con mandar a hacer el desayuno de todos, como si fuera su esposa. Quizá se debió haber casado con ella, pero ese ya no era el punto. Estaba casado con el azabache y era hora de enfrentar la situación y no escapar como un cobarde como ya casi dos meses lo llevaba haciendo. Sakura era solo su asistente y amiga, no más y esto debía quedar claro si quería que los comentarios sobre un supuesto romance dejaran de circular por ahí. No quería que Sakura quedara mal, a pesar de que era bastante notorio que la respetaban a ella y a su madre más que a cualquiera de los otros presentes en su mesa.

Su padrino llegaría en unos días: ya estaba en camino. Todo estaría mejor con su padrino. Podría hablar de cosas que con nadie podía hablar, sobre todo porque la mayoría que lo rodeaba eran donceles y doncellas. Shikamaru ya estaba en Konoha y le mandaba reportes de cómo iba la situación allá. Si Itachi se lo propondría podía llegar a poner la familia Uchiha de nuevo en una situación favorable económicamente en poco tiempo, un año quizás. Sí, lo aceptaba había interceptado varias cartas de Itachi para Sasuke y para su propio hermano. Eso estaba mal, pero al principio tenía miedo de que fueran falsificadores y fueran de ese tipo, ni siquiera sabía si aquel aun seguía en Konoha.

No entendió bien sobre lo que le dijo Sasuke sobre ese tipo y una extorsión. Hoy después de ir a ver su tierras en la hacienda de al lado hablaría y le pediría una explicación más exacta a Sasuke. ¡Pero como era el destino! Aquel hombre, un día lo tuvo todo, incluso el compromiso de matrimonio con el azabache y al otro lo perdió todo. Y él un día trabajaba a mil solo para comprar un pan y al otro tenía las tierras más fecundas y prospera, encima, las tierras del al lado tenían minerales y metales preciosos altamente cotizados. El dinero le era demasiado abundante, tanto que aun no sabía bien como manejarlo. Por lo menos, Sakura y Shikamaru eran de confianza.

—Naruto ¿es cierto que tu esposo esta preñado?

Ya estaban en camino, ambos montados en el mismo caballo. Debía pedirle a alguien que enseñara a montar a caballo a Sakura, no podía segur tan apegada.

—No... Solo tiene debilidad por falta de alimentos y malos horarios de sueño. No es...

Sakura lo apreso con más fuerte.

—Sakura-chan... no te aprietes tanto.

—Lo siento pero yo..

—Por favor, Sakura, no haga esto más difícil. Estoy casado y nada va a cambiar eso

Naruto apresuro el paso hacia sus tierras de al lado. Por fin habían dejado la hacienda central y la más grande.

—Naruto... ¿tu hubiera deseado que si lo estuviera no?

Naruto mordió su lengua. A pesar de lo que le dijo, sí lo hubiera querido, quizás así todo fuera más fácil. Por lo menos, Sasuke se hubiera resignado a compartir su vida con él, aunque solo fuera eso: resignación.

—Creo que debería concentrarme en ir más a prisa.

La peli rosa entendió que aquello significaba una afirmación. No quería abandonar la hacienda, esperaba que el rubio no se le ocurriera comprometerla con alguien indeseable.

La tarde paso tranquila para Sasuke. Entre su entrenamiento se relajo y pudo volver a ser él; aunque ya no pudiera seguir siendo entrenado por Lee ponía en práctica todo lo aprendido y ciertamente se había vuelto mucho más rápido por lo cual Karin no podía seguirle el paso, derribándola casia los minutos.

—Eso es un poco injusto; pero ya que me aburro de sobre manera en la casa de mi hermanito ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?

El azabache se iba a negar pero si era sincero el ambiente estaba aburrido y le debía un favor a Deidara aunque este no haya durado mucho. Acepto y ambos se pusieron en posición de pela. Kushina y Karin solo observaba con una ligera sonrisa.

Deidara era un joven bastante inquieto y acostumbrado a vivir en ciudades gracias los últimos años que su hermano se partió la espalda para que estudiase en una institución de arte para donceles y doncellas en la ciudad aledaña a Konoha; aquí se aburría pues su hermano también les tenía prohibido salir fuera del perímetro de la hacienda sin alguien que las acompañase; al principio pensaron que Sasuke no le permitían por todo lo que habían pasado, pero ¿a ellos?

Otro golpe más que el rubio doncel esquivaba sin ni siquiera despeinar s u alta coleta que dejaba al descubierto su blanco cuello. Sasuke estaba seguro que su hermano moriría cuando lo volviera ver, a pesar de ser doncel debía admitir que su hermano tenía buen gusto.

—Deidara ¿te ha escrito Itachi?

Ambos donceles pararon y sus miradas se tornaron melancolías.

—Mi hermano no me deja escribirle y la verdad no sé si está bloqueando la entrega de cartas a mí y a ti…

El azabache cruzo sus brazos, molesto ¿que tenían en la cabeza ese dobe? Esta tan preocupado por su hermano que también quiso escribirle pero le informaron que estaba prohibido para él enviar cualquier carta a cualquier lugar. Está bien, lo entendía, pero ¿prohibírselo a Deidara? ¡No iba a permitir que la felicidad de su hermano se fuera al traste! Por lo menos esperaba que Itachi fuera feliz.

— ¡Tenemos buenas y malas noticas!

Ingreso corriendo Ino muy agitada por el trajín.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Kushina-san, ¿recuerda que esperábamos la llegada de Jiraiya-sama?

La pelirroja asintió.

— ¡Pues acaba de llegar una carta traída por uno de sus hombres avisando que está muy cerca!

La pelirroja salto de emoción, al fin su hijo tendría una guía paterna cerca.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Pues que fue improvisado y no hemos preparado nada para recibirlo como se debe. Naruto, tu hijo, se fue con Sakura y solo kami sabe a qué horas volverán.

Sasuke se mantenía callado, escuchando. No debería importarle, pero su suegra parecía preocupada al igual que Deidara. Solo era una suposición pero… ¿porque una mujer de alta sociedad, así sea de campo, no podría organizar algo tan simple como una bienvenida a un pariente cercano?

—Entonces… ¿viene con su ejército?

Ino asintió asustada.

—Eso es peor, porque no tenemos donde alejarlos… y... bueno podrían alojarse en el campo que esta decampado pero... no sé si tienen tiendas o algo... y al padrino de Naruto, no hay habitación en la casa lista… y... la comida… Sé que Jiraiya es de buen comer.

La rubia parecía desesperada por decepcionar aquel sujeto del cual solo había escuchado historias lejanas de su hermano y Orochimaru-sensei.

—Supongo que podría entender porque es pariente suyo ¿no?—Intervino el azabache.

Karin y su tía se miraron nerviosas ¿era hora de decir que Kushina y Deidara nunca habían planeado algo más que una cálida comida en su humilde de hogar?

—Claro que podría si no fuera porque el…—de verdad que no quería llamar idiota a su hijo pero no se la dejaba fácil— mi querido hijo le escribió una carta alegándole que lo recibirá mejor que nunca cuando llegara. Peor ahh... mi hijo y su padrino son iguales de despistados e impulsivos….

Sasuke se paro en su otro pie, recargando su peso. Kushina-san en verdad le caía bien, a pesar de que su madre era mucho más seria, la dulzura que destilaban y esa aura maternal era igual de reconfortante.

Además le debía a ese doncel rubio que por lo menos por un tiempo Karin haya dormido con él, para su tranquilidad.

—Pero debe ser fácil si ustedes conocen sus gustos... si se lleva bien con Naruto supongo que son igual de escandalosos ¿no?

Kushina asintió y una idea algo loca pasó por su cabeza.

—Por favor, ayúdame a prepararle la bienvenida Jiraiya, si no es a su gusto no es como que nunca nos volverá a ver, pero mi familia y yo le debemos mucho.

Sasuke quedo por un momento indeciso, pero aquel abrazo maternal que le regalaba le dejo aturdido. Sin duda, era el calor que esperaba de una madre. Se decidió, a pesar de no entender porque Kushina entraba en pánico, si se supone que esta siempre fue su casa.

— ¿Acaso no está la mujer esa que siempre se hace cargo de los domestico?— pregunto Deidara tratando de escabullirse de tener que pedir ayuda al azabache pues él tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo organizar algo y menos de mandar a los peones y demás líderes de clan.

— ¡Lo peor es que no se si colaboraran con nosotros los demás porque todos respetan a Sakura y su madre como patronas.

—Acepto ayudarle, Kushina-san

Deidara, Karin, Kushina e Ino se quedaron pasmados mirando la mirada seria y decidida.

— ¡Gracias!

—Si bien solo hace poco he aprendido como atender una mansión o una casa siendo doncel. Toda mi vida he asistido compromisos sociales y desde pequeño mi padre nos ordenaba m a toda la familia organizar cada reunión o fiesta según los invitados y sus gustos.

Se dispusieron a empezar con todos los preparativos. Sasuke no había hecho mucho por sociabilizar pero esta era una forma de devolverle el favor su suegra y cuñado ¿Qué raro se escuchaba llamarlos así? , pensó el azabache.

Primero se dirigieron al campo que tenían descubierto eran alrededor de unos 1000 metros cuadrados por lo cual cabrían o suficientemente cómodos una ejercito de 200 hombres.

— ¿Por qué tiene tan pocos hombres? El general Orochimaru tiene miles más. — replico un tanto preocupado el azabache

—Pues él solamente viajo con estos doscientos hombres porque piensa dejarle 100 a mi hijo y con los otros 100 se marchara de nuevo a donde están su campamento.

Sasuke asintió entendimiento. Suspiro y se paro frente a todos aquellos varones que estaba usando aquel lugar para pasear a los caballos.

"Mierda, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé"

—Escuchen, todos los que trabajan en esta zona — exclamó Ino

—Sasuke-san, aquí hay gente del clan Akimichi, que son los que están practicando espada mientras montan a caballo. Los que están cepillándolos y revisándolos son del clan Inuzuka, se encargan, sus donceles y doncellas, de la crianza y de domesticar a los animales; los varones, de entrenarlos para la pelea; y en general, todo el clan de la crianza de ganado para la alimentación de la hacienda y producción para ventas ya sea de carne en si o sus productos derivados. No tendrían que hacer esas labores aquí pues cada uno tiene sus propios terrenos. Pero nunca se les prohíbe andar por donde quieran porque no somos sirvientes comunes, como los que se encargan de la limpieza… Es más cada clan tiene sirvientes al igual que ustedes. Aun así, Naruto y su familia , así como Sakura y Shikamaru tienen la potestad para dar órdenes a todos nosotros y nuestros propios sirvientes.

—Ese dobe no sabe ser ordenado…

Sasuke dio un paso adelante, pues era claro que su suegra y su cuñado no hablarían por respeto a los amigos de su hijo.

—Bien… como sabrán soy Sasuke .. .Namikaze…

¡Le iba a hacer pagar a ese dobe por tener que llamarse a sí mismo Namikaze!

—Alguien apreciado por mi esposo, el general Jiraiya, está llegando por lo que es importante que desocupen esta zona para que los 200 soldados del general puedan armar su campamento aquí; pueden seguir con sus labores luego de limpiar toda esta zona. — agrego con cierto asco por la suciedad que algunos animales habían dejado ya hace bastante tiempo, la cual aun no era limpiada.

Todos los presentes giraron su vista de nuevo hacia sus labores cuando Sasuke termino de hablar; absolutamente nadie lo obedecía y eso solo hizo que su ceja temblara.

— ¡Haber motón de idiotas les he dicho que se pongan limpiar y desocupar este lugar para que quede habitable!

Al demonio con su actitud de doncel, estos tipos tenían que escuchar quien era él.

—Quizás no te han explicado, belleza. Pero aquí es muy diferente a ciudad, nuestros donceles y doncellas no se pasan la tarde limándose las uñas sino que trabajan duro. Pero entendemos porque el líder prefirió una belleza como tú. Así que ocupa tu lugar y anda a la habitación a esperar a tu marido y patrón.

¡Malditos machistas campesinos!

— Déjame decirte que yo también soy doncel y no te permito que hables así de los donceles

—Mis respetos para los tres, a su señor esposo, su hermano y madre del joven patrón; pero ni siquiera él nos ha ganado por completo.

Sasuke apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ahora sí que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

—Haber ´tebane, yo soy la madre del patrón así que…

¡Kushina simplemente no podía ser altanera! no cuando ella también había sudado mares trabajando.

—Un poco más de respeto, motón de aprovechadores — grito Karin— que bien saben que mi tía ha trabajado codo a codo hace muchos años con ustedes, así que merece su consideración.

Sasuke volteo a mirarla y fue ahí cuando Karin noto que había dicho algo que no debió en medio el cólera.

—Me lo contaran después — susurro Sasuke

L os pelirrojos y el rubio asintieron.

—Haber, que les quede claro que ningún doncel aquí acataría las ordenes de usted, Sasuke-sama— hablo con burla Kiba— nosotros, como bien dijo aquí mi camarada no nos pasamos limándonos las uñas como usted comprenderá.

—Además, no tienes más que un puesto de esposo decorativo porque aquí todo el mundo sabe quién es la patrona…la verdadera mujer de nuestro camarada que ahora es nuestro líder.

¿Cómo podían se machistas los propios donceles? Ahora mismo entendía porque el machismo nunca se acaba, si eran los propios donceles, quienes eran los que se ocupaban de estar al lado de los niños los primeros años de su vida, pues como no serlo si estos mismo tenían ideas erróneas.

Sasuke se estiro un poco sintiendo como sus músculos se lo agradecían.

— ¿No crees que si no me obedeces a mí, deberás obedecer a Deidara, que es hermano de tu amado líder, o a su madre?

—Con el debido respeto, Kushina-san, Deidara, hace mucho tiempo que, por ejemplo, Deidara no come lado a lado con nosotros, se fue a alguna ciudad a estudiar artes, y Kushina-san también se marcho. Naruto es el único que siguió en comunicación a pesar de no vivir aquí. Además, a pesar de que Deidara vivía aquí, nunca se acercaba mucho a nosotros y todos sabemos que siempre espero Kushina-san

Sasuke no entendía nada ¿acaso el antiguo patrón había corrido a su esposa e hijos? No, ahí había algo más. Una razón porque Naruto se llevaba tan bien con Sakura, que era solo la hija de un administrador y porque hasta la contemplo como una posible esposa. Un hacendado y un hijo de hacendado en muy pocas ocasiones contemplarían casarse con una chica de clase media como lo era Sakura; a menos que tuviera mucho dinero, lo cual tampoco no era el caso de esa chica. ¿Y si ellos eran unos embusteros que se habían hecho pasar por la verdadera familia? No tampoco, no creía que aquella mujer pelirroja, Deidara o Naruto lo hicieran y además era bastante claro que Karin si era familiar de ellos. Su parecido con Kushina era obvio y ella no le mentiría de aquella forma. Había otra posibilidad y esa era la más lógico… más tarde la confirmaría.

—Además, Naruto nos dejo claro que si él no estaba, obedeciéramos a Sakura y si en el caso de no estar ella obedeciéramos a la madre de esta.

—Pues bien, perro, que no ves que aquí no están ninguno de los tres. Y que además a partir de ahora no tienes porque obedecerle a ella, ¡Yo soy su esposo, les guste o no! ¡Decorativo o no yo soy el que firmo los papeles y el que está atado a él legalmente! Así que más les vale mover sus traseros y hacer lo que les pido! ¡Joder ni que fuera para una fiesta privada, es para alguien a quien Naruto quiere!

El lugar había quedado en completo silencio. Nunca habían escuchado hablar tanto al azabache, Quien se sonrojó levemente y se acerco a Karin, le pidió la espada de madera, y volvió acercarse a Kiba.

—Ahora, escúchame bien, no quiero volver a escuchar de ninguno de ustedes que falten a alguna orden de Kushina-san o del rubio pesado.

— ¡óyeme bastardo!

El aura asesina de los Uchiha se hizo presente, asustando a todos, en especial a los donceles y doncellas. Los varones quedaron encantados por tremenda fierecilla; cada vez entendían el porqué su patrón había escogido a aquella belleza de doncel.

— ¡Yo no voy a obedecerte!

Sasuke le dio un solo golpe con la katana de bambú y fue suficiente para que Kiba cayera y quedara inmovilizado.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo respeto para ellos y para mí. Que les quede claro, algo yo no soy como cualquier doncel, así que si se ponen pesados les juro que lo van a lamentar como este. Además si le tienen algún aprecio a Naruto por el pasado en común, amistad o porque simplemente ahora es el líder, harán lo que les pido. No es para mí es para él.

Señalo el cuerpo tirado de Kiba que aun trataba de pararse.

—Eso se lama atacar puntos vitales, si hubiera querido ya estarías muerto. Ahora bien ¿Qué donceles de aquí me pueden recoger flores y armar decorados para este lugar y el jardín donde se celebrará la bienvenida? además también quiero decoraciones en el salón Y preparen las mejores reses para sacrificar y llévenla a la cocina

Observó como todos lo observaban meticulosamente, había aparecido más personas de distintos clanes. De alguna manera se sentía mareado por tanta gente, odiaba ver tanta gente. Los soporto y les miro amenazante.

—Nuestro clan podría recoger las flores—contesto animada Ino

—Oh vamos chicos, anímense

Algunos donceles y doncellas rubios se fueron con Ino para empezar. Pronto algunos doncellas y varones del clan Inuzuka se ofrecieron a llevar la res a la cocina del casa principal.

—Preparen fogatas, será agradable para alguien como el señor Jiraiya cocinar la carne en fogata.

Muchos donceles y doncellas de movilizaron aquí y allá, empezando a ordenar a sus lacayos que iniciaran con la limpieza de los caminos que llegaban hacia la casa principal. Ahora faltaba convencer a esos bastardos varones que lo miraba lujuriosamente; además, ir a la casa y enfrentarse al servicio doméstico de limpieza y cocina.

—Bien, cada líder de clan debe enterarse que esta invitado a la celebración de hoy, Al igual que sus hijos y consortes: Todos deben reunirse en el jardín oeste de la casa.

Recordaba que en algunas de sus vueltas sin sentido observó el hermoso campo de flores que Naruto había mandado a hacer para él, pero también que había lugares llanos para acampar y de solo tierra donde podría prenderse fogatas.

— Malditos cerdos, les juro que los parto si no me hacen caso…— exclamo serio y amenazante.

Kushina y Deidara solo observaban todos aquellos insultos que soltaba Sasuke. Ellos podrían hacerle pero simplemente estaban anonadados, aunque también agradecidos, con el azabache. Deidara había sido educado de buena forma y había aprendido a como comportarse en sociedad pues había estudiado arte; Kushina venía de una familia acomodada hasta que esta se fue a la quiebra pero nunca había dejado de ser amable aunque también tenía su carácter pero no eran capaces de enfrentarse a toda esta horda de varones que los miraban como si se los fueran a comer.

Después de todo, aunque noble, ella nuca se encargo de las tierras de sus padres y ya siendo pobre y empleada solo se dedicaba a ayudar en la cocina y dar de comer a los animales. Después se fugo con Minato y ahí solo se dedicaba a su casa.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ello, su familia había tenido que mangonear a sirvientes por siglos y siglos. Desde sus propia mansión hasta en las tierras de su hacienda. Antes de que nunca más volvieran a pisar la hacienda Uchiha, había asistido a varias fiestas que se organizaban en tierras para algunos nobles de campo, algo que disgustaba Fugaku pues a él le gustaba más la ciudad por eso le había dejado el cargo de administrar la hacienda su difunto hermano, padre de Sai.

—Vamos muchachos, no seamos descorteces con el patrón consorte y con su familia. ¡Y nada mas miren el poder de la juventud que tiene!

Sasuke sonrió al divisar a Lee que le hacia aquel gesto de buena suerte.

Los varones comenzaron desperdigarse y a limpiar.

—Por favor, Lee, se lo encargo

Lee asintió y Sasuke marcho hacia la casa principal junto a Deidara y Kushina.

Si había sido terriblemente difícil convencer y tratar a los varones, era aún peor tratar de que los sirvientes de la casa, que solo se encargaban de labores domesticas, quisieran hacerle caso.

Kushina se la paso tratando de calmarse y que sus cabellos rojos no se alborotaran para terminar gritando. Sabía bien que muchas ahí la veían como una usurpadora pues estas le eran fieles a la memoria de la esposa de Minato, por lo cual pensaban en ella como la señora de la casa.

A pesar de que muchas veces compartió sus comidas con aquellos donceles y doncellas ya envejecidos, pues eran mayores que ella. Las personas son muy ingratas.

Por otro lado estaban los sirvientes más o menos jóvenes, que si bien adoraban a Naruto, no era lo mismo con el azabache pues veían también a este como usurpador, como el que sedujo al rubio para que no se casé con Sakura; por eso idolatraban a la pelirosa, pues era el orgullo de mucho de simples sirvientes que no estaba afiliado a ningún clan.

— Karin, mi katana.

Karin le alcanzo una verdadera Katana que Deidara le había prestado.

—Haber, no me gusta ser maleducado con los sirvientes, pero ya que no quieren obedecer a Kushina-san se atienen a las consecuencias.

El porte arrogante y firme del azabache intimido a los presentes.

—No estoy bromeando. Hoy, en unas horas, llega alguien especial para su patrón y debemos preparar una bienvenida. No me importa los problemas que tienen con Kushina ¿aprecian o no a Naruto?

Algunos agacharon sus cabezas y dieron un asentimiento un poco avergonzados. Sin embargo, los donceles y que ya bordeaban los 40 cruzaron sus brazos.

—Les diré algo, yo soy su esposo, ella es su madre y Deidara es su hermano, nosotros somos muchos más importantes que Haruno. Si ustedes tienen algún problema contra mí, bien, pero que sea solo contra mí. Por hoy les dirigiré, créanme que tampoco quisiera hacerlo pero Kushina-san merece su lugar aquí ¿no? Ella fue su compañera, al aparecer. Además mi esposo ha prometido darles una mejor vida ¿y lo está haciendo no? "Más te vale que lo estés haciendo porque si no esto está perdido"

Karin pensó que entonces su amigo si escuchaba cuando le hablaba del rubio, sonrió internamente.

Los donceles que se habían rehusado a trabajar con él:

—Chico de cuidad, para serle sincero no nos cae nada bien. Usted y su clase social significa la desgracia para nosotros, pero Jiraiya tiene buenos planes y salió desde abajo, igual que nuestro patrón, por lo cual solo por esta vez dejaremos que usted tome su lugar como consorte. Sin embargo, los más jóvenes le siguen siendo fieles a Sakura y nosotros, creo que podríamos cambiar de patrona.

El doncel que se encargaba de la cocina, extendió su mando hacia Kushina con una sonrisa de reconciliación. La pelirroja suspirando con tranquilidad acepto y quedaron hecha las paces.

Sasuke sintió que al fin se libraba de un peso, había devuelto el favor de aquella mujer que , extrañamente , le recuerda a su madre.

Ese día Sasuke supo lo bien que se sentía que todo el mundos mueva bajos tus ordenes, si bien en su casa podía mandar a cualquier sirviente, no lo hacían por respeto a él sino a su padre. Sonrió de cierta forma complacido, mientras observaba la gran res que se cocinaba a leña para darle un gusto más natural.

Después de verificar que el terrenal donde los hombres del general armarían sus campamento, subió a su habitación a vestirse. Naruto aun no llegaba por lo cual él tendría que acompañar a la madre y hermano de este a recibir a aquel visitante y estaba seguro que no sería santo de su devoción; pues tenían entendido, por conversaciones de su padre y hermano, que odiaba a la clase alta o por lo menos le tenía resentimiento.

"Seguro y ese hombre estaría feliz de que Naruto se casara con aquella mujer rosa", pensó con amargura mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Karin le observaba entretenida de aquellas muecas de celos. A veces su amigo era más crio que adulto, bueno en realidad hace poco que dejo de ser un crío y ya estaba casado con un hombre que quería y pedida todo de él.

Karin le sonrío cuando termino de arreglarlo con una yukata azul pastel y con decorado en la parte inferior de flores otoñales.

—Tan hermoso como siempre.

Sasuke solo hizo un mohín de disgusto; se había prometido no volver a utilizar aquel tipo de ropa pero gracia que el rubio no se aparecía tenía que hacerlo.

"Seguro esta revolcándose con ella" Sonrojado apretó la seda de su traje "por supuesto, si es varón ¿no? Y los varones tienen más derecho que nosotros. Claro él quería que yo fuera una santidad que ni siquiera me hubiera tocado alguien un cabello pero él, estoy seguro que tiene una mierda de experiencia y encima tiene amante" Trato de que las lágrimas no se asomaran por sus ojos ¿Por qué le dolía pensar aquello? ¿Era solo por la injusticia? Sí debía ser solo eso.

Terminaron de arreglarse como para una reunión familiar, es decir con maquillaje bastante natural. Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo que utilizarlo. Deidara y Kushina ya los esperaban listos para esperar en el jardín donde se había dispuesto todo.

La música bastante festiva sonó por el lugar, interpretado por donceles del clan Yamanaka, los cuales vestían coloridos y hermosas yukata florales. Ino arreglaba las flores también vestida de forma bella. Sasuke aguanto los nervios que le daba el solo pensar que pronto conocería alguien importante para el rubio. Además, el día de hoy, había averiguado interesantes cosa sobre la madre de su esposo y que de hecho guardaban relación con Naruto. "No debería interesarme pero ya que vivo aquí qué más da"

Pronto el cascabeleo que producen muchos caballos al trotar y golpear la tierra se escuchó. Un vigilante vino a informales que el general Jiraiya ya había tocado suelo de las tierras Namikaze.

En unos minutos observo al imponente figura de un hombre de cabellos blancos sobre un caballo de pelaje gris.

Deidara, Kushina, Karin y él se inclinaron levemente cuando aquel hombre paro junto con sus hombres y este desmonto el caballo.

— ¡Oh! Sí que mi ahijado ha obtenido unas hermosa y grandes tierras ¡vaya que me ha sorprendido con el recibimiento!— rio con soltura y dando un aplauso al aire.

— ¡Jiraiya!— exclamo la pelirroja mayor.

Jiraiya se acercó a ella y luego de darle una inclinación y un beso en el dorso de la mano, la abrazo amicalmente.

— ¿Dónde este es cabeza hueca?

Sasuke disimulo una sonrisilla.

—Oh él tuvo trabajo que atender en las tierras de al lado.

—Si sé que los Namikaze hace muchos años adquirieron aquellas tierras de una forma bastante... pero bueno, ahora pertenecen a mi ahijado y espero que les este dado una vida digna a todos.

Muchos de los empelados asintieron con una reverencia.

—Pues entonces ¿Quién organizo toda esta maravilla?— exclamo emocionado— Seguro fue Sakura-chan, mi ahijado se la pasaba hablándome de ella cuando apenas era un crío y me paraba diciendo que no quería estrenarse aún porque quería hacerlo por primera vez con ella— exclamo con burla y nostalgia.

Sasuke se sintió incomodo y quiso salir de ahí pues estaba seguro que todos los presentes creían aquello y que preferían mil veces a aquella muchacha.

—Pero eso es cosa del pasado. Fue Sasuke-san, esposo de Naruto, quien organizo todo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, había sido Ino quien se había aproximado.

—Rubia, supongo que tú debes ser Ino. Mi ahijado dijo que eras hermosa y una buena muchacha.

—Gracias, general.

—Oh …no sean formales, no me gustan los títulos.

Jiraiya hizo un mohín de disgusto, pues vaya que sabía que su ahijado se había casado con Sasuke Uchiha. No solo por la carta que su ahijado le contaba lo loco de pasión y amor por ese muchacho sino porque el matrimonio había sido e la el matrimonio del año. Si estaba presente quería fastidiarlo pues no le caía bien para nada alguien que provenía de tan alta nobleza, todos eran unos aprovechados. Aun así, ya sentía la necesidad de conocerlo.

—Yo soy, Sasuke Uchiha, general.

Un hermoso doncel de cabellos azabaches y ojos profundos y oscuros se acerco a él. Y entonces pudo comprender porque su ahijado había enloquecido por este doncel. La mayoría de donceles y doncellas de la alta sociedad invertían en su belleza demasiado dinero por lo cual siempre parecían tener una belleza frívola y no natural. Pero este así con el rostro limpio y una yukata que se amoldaba su cuerpo, era como si la luna y la noche se hubieran personificado.

—Siento mi comentario anterior— se disculpo con una reverencia y un beso en el dorso de la mano de Sasuke, pudo notar al agradable olor a jazmín que transmitía.

—No se preocupe, pues eso solo era un amor de niños ¿no?

Ni siquiera él pensaba decir aquello con reproche ¿acaso estaba celoso? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Jiraiya sonrío y supo que quizá su ahijado está equivocado sobre el mal carácter de este doncel. Aunque le parecía de lo más divertido molestarle y hacerle sonrojar como ahora. Tenía que tener una conversación privada con su ahijado. Se notaba que este doncel estaba celos por algo.

Pronto se dejo de lado las formalidades y empezó la fiesta. Música aquí por allá, gente bailando y un sonriente Jiraiya que le guiñaba el ojo a cuanto doncel o doncella de más de 30 años apareciera Y si no le coqueteaba otro más joven era para evitarse problemas con los padres del chico.

Jiraiya le contaba todas sus peripecias a Kushina y Deidara y Karin haciéndoles reír por la forma en que lo hacía. Sasuke no comprendía bien aquel lenguaje tan suelto desenfadado y poco formal pero, aun así, unas pequeñas sonrisa se asomaba. De repente yo no se sentía tan desubicado.

Su mirada se entristeció pues ya eran ceca a las 12 de la noche y el rubio no legaba con la peli rosa.

—Mi sobrino está tardando

—Puede que se esté demorando por estar con ella. — murmuro el azabache pro fue oído por el peliblanco

El general era muy recorrido y pudo notar y reconocer fácilmente celos en las murmuraciones del chico. Y fue que ahí se dio cuenta que aquella muchacha llamada Sakura no estaba pues sería fácil de reconocer por sus cabellos rosados. Aquello le indicaba que su ahijado, después de todo, sí había seguido sus pasos y eran un conquistador; sin embargo había algo en la mirada del chico que le inspiraba lastima, pero si se ponía a recordar las cartas de su ahijado también daban lastima. Observo a Kushina y su rostro se esforzaba por lucir reluciente pero era claro que sufría y como no, una madre siempre sufre junto a su hijo. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, por ahora disfrutaría, pero tendría que hacerla de buen padrino, casi padre, otra vez, con el rubio.

Naruto cabalgaba de prisa con Sakura a sus espaldas, la cual le abrazaba fuertemente por el miedo caerse.

— ¡Baka, nos mataremos! Sabes que odio montar….

El rubio sonrió y giro su mirada, sonrío al observar los bellos ojos de su amiga cerrados. Esperaba que alguien la valorara como se merecía. Era cierto que el mundo era injusto para donceles y doncellas pero se encargaría que nadie dañara Sakura. Lee le parecía una persona agradable y sabia que gustaba de la chica desde hace muchos años.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero ya ves que nos avisaron que mi padrino había llegado. Oh… si ve que no cumplí mi palabra de prepararle la mejor de las cenas en agradecimiento, me ahorcara o por lo menos me golpeara.

—Te lo mereces por irresponsable.

La chica aferrándose más a su cintura, abrió sus ojos y le guiño uno.

—Pero no te preocupes, organizare la mejor de las cenas para mañana y tu padrino se pondrá feliz. — le dijo de manera dulce y melodiosa.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando al llegar todos sus empleados estaban bastante alegres para ser un día normal y muchos tenían entre sus manos platos de comida y alguna que otra bebida. Estaba seguro que aquellos hombres vestidos como shinobi no eran sirvientes suyos o de alguno de los clanes de protección de la hacienda. ¡Estaban en una fiesta! Ya podía escuchar la música aquí y allá.

—Patrón, su esposo, su madre y su hermano se lucieron con la fiesta para recibir al general Jiraiya.

Sakura y el se vieron las caras sorprendidos y sin entender. Naruto recobro su postura y se obligo pensar en sí mismo como el dueño y patrón de todos, pues realmente a veces le costaba creérselo y representar su papel. Quizás por eso había algunos hombres que no le respetaban en su totalidad.

—Me di cuenta al ingresar que las fronteras no están muy bien vigiladas. Si se roban algo les puedo asegurar que nos volveremos vegetarianos por un mes.

— ¡Sí señor!

A aquellos hombres se les paso la borrachera con solo oír la voz de mando del rubio, para luego beber un poco de agua y encaminarse hacia las puertas.

El rubio bajo del caballo y luego tomo a Sakura de la cintura para bajarla con cuidado.

— ¡Sakura, joven Naruto!

— ¡Madre!— grito la pelirosa.

—Lamento tanto no haber estado aquí pero fui al pueblo por algunas cosa para remendar nuestras ropas y cuando llegue me tope con esta… sorpresa.

La mujer se escuchaba tan melodramática que era digan para trabajar en un teatro. Sakura le hacía preguntas con la mirada y la respuesta era: "Sí fue ese doncel azabache". Sakura mordió su labio inferior preocupada. Se calmo cuando observo que su amigo cerraba sus manos y hacía tronar sus nudillos.

— ¡Oh es cierto su esposo amenazo a toda la servidumbre con la espada de su hermano, Deidara!— chismoseo desde un lugar seguro y alejado.

Naruto mordió su labio inferior amargo ¿Por qué cojines ahora le daba interés a Sasuke de comportarse como su consorte? Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—Vamos…

Ambas mujeres asintieron con una reverencia y lo siguieron. Para estas horas de la noche la castaña mujer ya había vuelto a poner de su parte a una que otra empelada que no había quedado encantada con la señora Kushina.

Todas ellas le confirmaron las amenazas de Sasuke con la espada, en especial Kiba que no necesito estar enterado, simplemente le caía mal el azabache por ser de la alta sociedad.

Todos estaban reunidos en un circulo y pudo vislumbrar que dos jovencitas de unos 15 años del clan Yamanaka danzaban para placer visual del los soldado de su padrino y ahí en medio de Sasuke y su madre estaba el pervertido de su padrino, parecía disfrutar de todo. Un poco de su cólera bajo.

— ¡Ero-sennin! — grito dejando fluir su alegría de volver a verlo: era lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido.

Caminó dejando atrás ambas mujeres que chocaron sus mirada furiosas con las de igual calibre de dos pelirrojas, un rubio y un azabache. Jiraiya vislumbro de lado; a veces los donceles y donde ellas podían dar más miedo, pensó. Con seguridad su ahijado tenía un gran problema domestico entre todos ellos.

Naruto le dio un abrazo de bienvenida a su maestro y se disculpo por recién estar presente a estas horas.

—Supongo que esta señorita tan bonita es la razón de tu demora.

Naruto reconoció de inmediato aquella voz juguetona de su padrino. Hablaba en doble sentido.

—Lo siento, Jiraiya-sama, demoramos porque le pedía Naruto que cabalgara más lento por el temor caerme.

"¿Montar qué?" se preguntaron todos en sus mentes.

Sakura ya estaba del brazo del rubio y este no hacía nada para dejar ir su brazo, simplemente sintió cuando ella se aproximo del lugar en que las había dejado parada a ella y su madre, y luego sintió que estaba a su lado y se aferraba su brazo. No importaba después de todo.

Naruto desvío su mirada un poco y pudo observar a su esposo sentado sobre sus rodillas, el cual trataba de no mirarle al rostro. ¿Qué hacer?

—Hijo, tu esposo nos ayudo a organizar todo para tu padrino ¿No es genial?

Kushina saludo de un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. Y esta al estar cera le susurro "Sin él nadie de este lugar nos hubiera tenido respeto, no puedo creer que de verdad me odies, hijo. Siento no haber estado cerca a ti"

Sasuke pudo vislumbrar las lágrimas abarrotadas en los ojos de ella y sintió una opresión en su pecho; era como ver a su madre punto de llorar. Algo que nadie de su familia toleraba.

—Naruto…hermano… solo queríamos que Jiraiya-san tuviera una buena bienvenida— susurro Deidara ante su hermano con un inusual temor.

Naruto abrió sus orbes ¿Acaso estaba alejando a su madre y hermano? Era cierto, no les pidió perdón por las palabras que dijo aquella vez.

— ¡Vaya que me la dieron! La verdad no pensé que alguien de la alta y alumno de Orochimaru, el creído ese, pudiera conocer bien mis gustos— dijo emocionado, sentándose con dos hermosas chicas a su lado— gracias— susurro al azabache

—Kushina-san merece el crédito, después de todo ella es la que tiene derecho sobre todos nosotros a mandar en la casa, por lo menos en la tarea domesticas... es la madre de mi esposo, después de todo.

—Sasuke…

Sus miradas chocaron pero el azabache giro su vista rápido no queriendo ser humillado frente a todos de nuevo.

—…Necesitamos hablar…

—Está bien, pero no aquí...— susurro el azabache

Naruto se soltó de su amiga y le tendió la mano casi hipnotizado al azabache, este solo la tomo desde la muñeca para que sus pieles no chocaran.

—Naruto…— preguntó recelosa su amiga— quieres que me haga cargo de todo

Sasuke apretó su muñeca y el comprendió que era hora de darle su lugar a su madre.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, mama podrá con todo y sino mi hermano y mi prima le ayudaran ¿verdad?

Los tres mencionados asintieron con una sonrisa de victoria.

Sakura y su madre se limitaron a sentarse y escuchar la música y observar como Ino ahora era aplaudida por todos los varones por su baile.

— ¡¿Porqué te tomaste la molestia de ayudar a mi madre?!— comenzó el rubio con una voz grave que haría temblar a cualquiera.

Estaba en la habitación del azabache, adonde la música y el griterío ya se hacían lejanos.

— ¿Por qué no?— contesto en un susurro

— ¡Oh! ¿Porque el gran Sasuke Uchiha ayudaría? Eres un mocoso mimado que no le tendería la mano aun pobretón ¿no?

Sasuke suspiro tranquilo y tratando de guardar la calma pues no quería que esto acabe como la discusión anterior.

—Ella es una mujer mayor no tenía porque negarme a ayudarla. Deberías presentarla como patrona, es tu madre después de todo.

—No tienes porque decirme que hacer con mis

— ¿Tu pertenencias? Está bien, yo soy tu pertenencia porque me compraste pero creo que le debes un poco de respeto a tu hermano y tu madre... son tu familia ¿no? Y siempre lo han dado todo por ti. ¿Cómo es posible que una desconocida y la madre de esta tengan más poder y respeto que ellos? Quizás haya cometido errores, tu madre, pero le debes el hecho que te dio la vida.

Naruto tuvo que aguantar el hecho de aceptar de sí se había portado malo con su madre y su hermano, y bueno con su prima. Si bien era su prima, ella había pasado un buen tiempo con Sasuke y suponía que tenía sus razones para cuidar tanto de él. La vida en ciudad no era nada fácil y menos para una mujer.

—No dejaba que mi madre se encargara por que ella no sabe cómo hacerlo, y bueno supongo que debí ayudarla para que se sienta cómoda. Estoy seguro que ni ella ni mi hermano se sienten cómodos ¿no es así?

Sasuke se calmo un poco pues el rubio había bajado un poco su mirada y sus cabellos rubios le cubrían el rostro, le daba algo de ¿ternura? Sin embargo cruzo sus brazos y cerro sus ojos para mantenerse firme y no avergonzarse por lo que iba decir

—Tu madre y tu hermano son felices mientras estén a tu lado. Debes saber que solo tu madre será la que te siga hasta el final, así ya no haya nadie más a tu alrededor o eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo hace muchos años.

El rubio sonrió levantándosele el ánimo un poco, más aun, que quien había tratado de levantárselo había sido su esposo.

—Sasuke, hoy no lo hiciste del todo bien. Había soldados tomando y eso es peligros

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior

—Ni sabes lo jodido que fue que me hicieran caso…

—A cierto me dijeron que los amenazaste con tu espada y que golpeaste a Kiba— dijo un poco más serio

—Seguro que la vieja desgraciada de la madre tu amante te lo dijo— recrimino con resentimiento.

—No hables mal de una mujer mayo y tampoco de Sakura, ella no tiene la culpa

Sasuke solo evito el contacto entre sus miradas y salió hacia el balcón sin querer escuchar que seguramente la defendería y a él le humillaría.

—Oh vamos, teme tú te ibas a fugar con prófugo de la justicia.

— Gaara solo quiere librar a su pueblo ¿acaso tu no lo harías por la gente que amas?

Naruto no puedo contradecirlo

—Entonces él es…

—Él es el hijo del anterior kasekage, por eso me comprometieron hace muchos años con él, cuando éramos unos críos de 7 años y ni siquiera entendíamos aquello, casi cuando teníamos 12 años los sentimientos se hicieron fuertes pero su familia lo perdió todo por un golpe de estado del actual tirano…. — el azabache esbozo un sonrisa triste— supongo que no te interesa saberlo. De igual manera… no me importaba irme a hacia ese lugar…

Naruto escucho aquello. Había tomado una decisión de todo esto y no daría marcha atrás, si quería entender al azabache debía escucharlo por más doloroso que fuera y también tenía que encontrar una forma de que le azabache le escuchara.

Se acerco a él y lo abrazó por la espalda de forma cuidadosa y tierna.

—Sasuke

— ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke giro su rostro y observo los orbes profundos y oscuros del chico empañadas de lágrimas; siempre tan orgulloso, sabía que recordar a su amor le dolía. Debía controlarse.

— ¿Por qué no lo olvidas? — le susurro despacio

—No... puedo…— le contesto en un susurro

Sasuke giro y se apoyo en el rubio, necesitaba sentirse reconfortado. No entendía porque el rubio no se soltó a insultarlo al traer a colación el tema de Gaara pero ya que importaba, necesitaba sentirse mejor y saber que podía levantarse y seguir adelante. Si se caía no se levantaría hasta llorar por horas y sentir aquella paz después de llanto.

Naruto lo aprisionó más contra él y el azabache simplemente se dejo abrazar, coloco su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

— Lo…

— ¡No!—de nuevo la cólera se dibujaba en las facciones del rubio— no te disculpes por no amarme… no quiero eso… no…

Sasuke se separo lentamente y se giro para vislumbrar aquel hermoso jardín que por primera vez observaba con detalle desde su estancia aquí.

—M recuerda a mi casa…— susurro sin ninguna intención verdadera.

Las flores destellaban la luz de la luna de una forma mágica.

—¿no quieres hacer esto todos los días?

— ¿No mencionaste que soy un mal organizador de eventos?

—Pues eso, es cierto que deberías tener más cuidado con repartir bebidas. Hay algunos que no pueden darse ese lujo, sino la hacienda podría quedar desprotegida y esto es más o menos como un pequeño reino.

—Entiendo...— murmuro melancólico

—Sasuke...— se acerco un poco a él y se mantuvo a su lado

—Tu madre está feliz y eso me basta… me recuerda a mi madre, por lo menos ese aire maternal me recuerda a ella. Aunque mi madre es más sumisa que Kushina-san; sin embargo, son igual de amables. Kushina-san debería odiarme por lo que te hice pero no siento que me odie.

—Supongo. Oka-chan es muy buena persona. Le debo una disculpa, ya no soy un crio y no puedo desfogarme con ella cuando tenemos problemas.

Sasuke volteo su mirada aun apoyado y asintió mirándole reprobatoriamente.

—Pues entonces has sido un mal hijo puesto que desde que vine hemos estado peleando…

—No, solo fue la última vez, no pude contenerme, cuando pensé que estabas en cinta…

Sasuke volteo su mira hacia las flores de nuevo.

—Sobre eso…

— ¿No te gustaría ser madre como tu oka-san o la mía? Sé que no me amas pero... demonios ya estamos casados y no es tan fácil un divorcio y lo sabes bien. Sé un poco realista, no es lo que yo pienso pero: esta es nuestra sociedad.

—Tienes razón quizá algún día cambie por no será hoy ni mañana… pero no quiero tener un hijo en estas circunstancias ¿Para qué? ¿Para que este arrinconado?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Sasuke, tú podrías hacer esto todos los días. Ser mi esposo, manejar todo esto. Bueno, llegados a este punto ya no es si lo quieres o no. Desde mañana será así, tendrás que hacerte cargo de lo que te corresponde como mi esposo. Además, deberás enseñar a mama porque ella nunca..

Se cayó al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de rebelarle algo no muy alentador a su relación.

— ¿Tu no naciste noble verdad? Ni tampoco viviste aquí como hijo de Minato Namikaze alguna vez, quizá ni siquiera naciste en la hacienda…

— ¡¿como…lo sabes?!— pegunto atemorizado pro dentro

Estaba harto de los desprecios de Sasuke, pero sin duda lo quería aun como esposo. Un desprecio por haber sido un abastardo y una de dos, lo violaba o le rogaba.

—A tu madre se le escapo algunos comentarios… y es bastante obvio el porqué se te hace difícil que te tengan respeto; si hubiera vivido aquí como hijo del hacendado pues sería lo más lógico que ya te respetasen…

Naruto se dio la vuelta y apoyo su espalda en el balcón.

— ¡¿Te sientes asqueado porque un bastardo te haya robado la virginidad?! Qué asco para ti que un ex pobretón quiera marcarte y tener hijos…. Que…—habla siendo cruel consigo mismo. "Seguro que es así, seguro que ahora te doy más asco"

Sasuke se puso delante de él y le cayó la boca poniéndole un dedo sobre esta, su cabeza hizo signo de negación.

—Por eso te digo que no nos conocemos. No tiene nada que ver lo que siento por ti con que seas o no hacendado. Me interesa saber pero... es tu decisión… y…

Sasuke agacho su cabeza y quiso apartarse pero el rubio no se lo permitiría. Aquellas palabras habían calado dentro de él y se sentía un poco feliz y más seguro de haber tomado esta decisión. Sobre todo, porque ya estaba cansado de que muchos en su hacienda no le respetasen. Tenía que ser más serio con la gente de su hacienda, lo cual no significaría ser un mal líder; es más, quería que todos olvidaran el mal trago que trajo la depresión de Minato cuando su familia murió; él no haría lo mismo. Además, era hora de poner orden en su matrimonio.

Para bien o para mal ya estaba casado con el azabache, y por desgracian este sentimiento no podía quitárselo. No había hecho lo correcto y trataría de ser más justo con el menor, pero también consigo mismo. Era hora de formar la familia que quería, otro marido no hubiera sido tan paciente.

—Naruto…— la voz del azabache interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aun lo mantenía con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Sasuke desvió su mira para empezar ha hablar, se sentía tan nervioso que le incomodaba, pues a él no le gustaba sentirse así.

— ¡Siento las palabras que te dije cuando pensaste que estaba en cinta!— los dijo de forma apresurada por lo que se notaba que le costaba disculparse— Y también lo que te he hecho, debí haberte dicho sobre él antes… pero... dime ¿por qué?

Naruto aun procesaba el hecho que Sasuke se haya disculpado, eso era un avance ¿o no? Entonces estaba seguro que estaba bien la decisión que acaba de tomar. A pesar de eso, estaba un poco confundido ¿a qué se refería el azabache?

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué involucraste a dos mujeres y un bebe. Eso no me pareció propio de ti pero… todas estas veces que nos hemos peleado me han hecho dudar…

— ¡Yo no sabía nada de tu romance con aquel tipo! ¡¿Crees que podría haberme quedado en paz sabiendo que la persona que amo, ama a otra?! Te hubiera enfrentado, no puedo decirte que te hubiera dejado ir pero…nunca amenazaría una mujer y menos si tiene un bebe. Tu debiste decirme lo que sentías... me dejaste ilusionarme, yo pensé que estabas solo y que solo eras un crio, que sigue siéndolo.

Sasuke se ofendió por cómo le llamo así que se soltó de sus brazos, pero el otro lo atrapo fuertemente entre ellos y lo estampo contra el balcón.

— ¡Estoy cansado de ser paciente, Sasuke! ¡Desde ahora serás mi esposo de verdad!

— ¡¿qué?!

—He sido demasiado considerado contigo

Sasuke trato de librarse de aquellos fuertes brazos pero no podía, estaba aturdido por la repentina fuerza que el otro ejercía.

—Ya que tú te has disculpado, me disculpo por las palabras que te dije al sacarte de tu casa; sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que me traicionaste al no decirme que amabas a ese hombre y que tenias planeado fugarte … ¿ibas tan en serio como para hacerlo?

— ¡ya basta!...

Sasuke comenzaba a respiraba agitad por todo el cumulo de sensaciones que se atoraban en su garanta.

—Gaara me dijo que tú también colaboraste para extorsionar a su hermana…

—No te entiendo…

Sasuke se alejo de él y se poso a su lado observando las flores para tranquilizar su corazón que se agitaba y se pecho que no paraba de aspirar y botar el aire con fuerza inusual.

—Yo me iba a fugar una semana antes de nuestro matrimonio…— se confesó— pero llego su hermana, la de Gaara, y me mostró un niño que era igual él, o eso me aprecio…—al azabache le costaba seguir hablando y a Naruto escucharlo— la cuestión es que todo era una mentira, Gaara nunca ha estado con doncel o doncella; ese niño era su sobrino y fue eso lo que vino a explicarme la boda….

—Y por eso decidiste irte con él…

Sasuke asintió sonrojado por los recuerdos y por el sentimiento de amor hacia aquel pelirrojo. Le extrañaba pero prefería que estuviera lejos y seguro, a pesar de su dolor, encontrara a alguien con quien ser feliz.

—Me tendió una hoja en la cual los culpable eran tu, mi padre y mi hermano… lo creí de mi padre pero, si te soy sincero, no de ti. Mi hermano, el mismo me lo confirmó fue porque temía que me pasara algo en Suna..

—Y tiene razón, no se mucho pero es todo un caos…

Sasuke aguantó sus lágrimas.

—Lo que más me duele es que mi padre … él no lo hizo por mi… ya no importa.. Gaara seguramente debe odiarme.

—escucha, no me importa si tu ex noviecito es un santo, no hay forma de que yo involucre a mujeres y niños en una extorción. Aunque tampoco ceo espero que me creas…— susurro con tristeza

—Te creo…

Naruto le observo sin entender

—A pesar de que me lo dijera Gaara, no habrías reaccionado de esta forma tan dolida si lo hubieras sabido... además pudiste haber conseguido a otro doncel, uno más amable o doncella mas sumisa…

—Pero te escogí a ti…

El menor asintió frotándose los ojos para evitar que lágrimas caigan. Enderezo su porte y se poso frente a él.

—Es mejor que te divorcies de mí. Estas arrepentido de casarte conmigo, yo lo sé…

Naruto sonrió de forma tenebrosa y sin esperárselo, este ya lo había tomado nuevamente entre sus brazos y besaba sus labios con rudeza.

—a partir de hoy serás mi esposo de verdad…

Aquello congelo la sangre de Sasuke.

Sasuke intento zafarse del agarre en que lo mantenía el rubio pero el otro lo apretaba con fuerza hacia él, besándolo con todo ese placer que había contenido estas semanas.

— ¡No, Naruto! Te he contado todo esto porque…

—Ya te dije, me disculpo por haberte insultado en la noche de bodas pero te aseguro que no me arrepiento de hacerte mío. Además, en verdad hubiera querido que quedaras preñado aquella noche.

Sasuke se sonrojo por la forma ruda de hablarle. "Nunca pensé que tuviera una voz tan gruesa y fuera tan fuerte"

—Me estas lastimando, y déjame…

Intento sacudírsele de encima pero solo logro despeinarse pues el rubio de nuevo lo estampo contra el balcón.

—Hoy me he dado cuenta que puedes ser un buen esposo si te lo propones. Y sí, tienes razón no hemos nacido en esta hacienda, ni somos siquiera de la nobleza campesina. Solo soy un bastardo, al igual que mi hermano doncel.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en entendimiento, ahora si cuadraba toda aquella forma en que los miraba a Deidara y su madre, todos aquellos sirvientes. Debía ser muy difícil para el rubio hacerse el control de las propiedades del anterior dueño

— ¿Y Bien?

Sasuke le miro en signo de duda.

— ¿No te alteraras por saberlo?

—No tengo porque… si quieres contarme o no es tu decisión, pero, gracias a eso, comprendo muchas cosas, Por lo que no creo que harías uso de tu autoridad para hacerle daño a Temari, la hermana de él, y su cuñada y un bebe inocente.

Odiaba cada vez que Sasuke recordaba a ese hombre pero le tranquilizaba que ya le creyera, aunque no lo fuera a decir.

—Seguramente mi padre fue quien firmo también con tu nombre… aquella orden puesto que toda la ciudad sabían que ya no contábamos con tanto poder como antes...— continúo en un susurro triste y dolido.

—Quiero que enseñes a mama como atender una mansión tan enorme y tendrás que recibir asesoría de cómo se manejan todos los alimentos en esta mansión y entre los clanes de la madre de Sakura-chan. — dijo cambiando el tema de forma radical.

— ¡Pero… no quiero hacerlo!

— ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! Quiero que todos te tengan el respeto que mereces por ser mi esposo, eres el patrón consorte de aquí, te guste o no.

— ¡Pues que Sakura lo haga! — contesto alterado

— ¡No! Ella ayudara porque vive aquí y es su deber, y su forma de pagar mi apoyo pero no está bien que me pasee con ella, pues daño su reputación.

— ¡Es solo una puta! ¡Se está metiendo contigo! ¡Se te acerca y me deja en claro que te tiene en sus manos y que yo no puedo hacer nada para alejarla de ti!...

El azabache se cayó abruptamente, aquel comentario era como decir "Estoy celoso de que estés cerca de ella" Se obligo a pensar que solo era por orgullo.

—Lo que sea, no será fácil limpiar mi reputación con ella pero para eso dejare mostrado que tu eres mi esposo y que ella no es mi amante ¡porque, Sasuke, que te quede claro que no tengo amantes! Si me viste besándola fue porque estaba deprimido. Estoy cansado de que pisen sobre mi´ tebayo!

Sasuke entendió aquello pero sabía que no solo se refería a la falta de confianza de algunos de sus hombres sino también a él. Tenía claro que para nada había sido un esposo dulce y amable o había tratado de ganarse el favor de Naruto, bueno tampoco era como si le importara. Solo quería ser libre.

—Tú tienes más experiencia siendo un patrón mandón ¿no? Pues me vas a tener que enseñar y así ganarte tu hospedaje aquí ¿no lo crees?

El azabache se zafó del agarre

— ¿Entonces ya no los ayudaras eh?

—Nunca mencione eso. No pienso convertirme en un patrón como Minato o sus antecesores pero ya no quiero que me vean débil, y para eso estás tú, Sasuke, porque tú eras mi debilidad… pero ya no más pues cumplirás con tus deberes. ¿Cómo crees que me respetaran si tú no lo haces? Si todos ven que me respondes como si nada y que te dejo hacer lo que quieras….

—No tengo porque... esta no es mi casa.

—No lo es porque tú no quieres. De todas maneras, aquí vives y eres Sasuke Namikaze así que ya sabes…

Sasuke intentaba separarse pues sentía el tibio aliento del otro acercarse a sus labios; no pudo escaparse por lo que tuvo que calmarse cuando el otro poso suavemente sus labios, para luego darle un mordisco en su labio inferior.

— ¡Idiota!— masculló el azabache con las mejillas rojas.

El rubio río y le dio un apretón fuerte. Sasuke solo trataba de mantener distancia interponiendo sus manos.

—Nunca pensé que fueses tan fuerte…— comentó agitado

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Claro que no! Tú no me gustas…

—Deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo. Así solo haya sido calentura del momento, te entregaste a mí y no te negaste hasta el final ¿o no?

Sasuke abochornado desvío su mirada.

—Desde hoy dormiré aquí contigo…—susurró al oído de su doncel.

* * *

Notas Finales: Y sip de nuevo con sorpresa... q pasara , q pasara ¿sera q por fin comienza buenas épocas pa este matrimonio?... como dije arriba tratare de la actu sea antes del domingo...

ONIZ DOADO: Holas, tan genial como siempre tu dejándome un review asi constantemente! cada semana me haces feliz con tus reviews! weno era parte de mi juego personal el engañarlos con el embarazo, es que es parte de mi estilo algo cruel... créeme q yo también quiero bebo y estuve tentada a ponerlo peor creo q pa sasu sería ¿ más un golpe q una alegría... bueno! espero no me hay salido cc pero era una situación desesperada pa sasu por eso y solo por eso es q rogo.. osea e de esa forma nisiqueira se iba calentar fisicamente pss.. bueno muchas gracias!yb espero review de ete capi!

saya:Holas muchas gracias por tu review y por tus lindas palabras.. bien si quieres hacer una cuenta aqui pues ve ala parte de arriba donde dice sing up y ahi comienzas registrarte ,eso es lo principal, cuando tienes una cuenta ya puedes publicar fics, pero siempre poniendolo en formato Dox, se pone en automatico, nuca lo cambies... ahora para publicar primero debes ira documet manager y ahi subir el archivo del capi q vas apublicar... ya teniedolo subido te vas a new story y ahi te van apedir las categorías y todo lo demas, para actualizar te vas a manage stories y si tienes solo una historia, simplemente la selecionas y te vas a chapters para agregar el capi , en las otras opciones podeis hacerle cualquier otro cambio. Espero haberte ayudado, si tienes más dudas decidme no más, en elf ace estoy como Kaory ciel por si necesitas más ayuda.. ohh y q fics publicaras?! contadme!


	14. Chapter 14

Notas de autora: perdón , en serio por no haber publicado hace una semana, bueno si me tiene en el face sabrán las razones. de igual manera las digo aquí ingrese pero el papeleo es enorme y las instituciones publicas de mi país son un dsastre ... bueno al fin termino o mas o menos y tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible y si no, este domingo o lunes que viene.. para los que siguen mi fics Errores del pasado el epilogo se publicara mañana o pasado mañana, esta vez con sinceridad en esos días...

Gracias y perdón por no contestarles su reviews pero estuve con el tiempo justo, pero por favor de igual manera dejarme sus comentarios del capitulo. En el siguiente capi si contesto a todos...¿por cierto alguien mas junta a hashirama y madara desde el ultimo capi del manga? Y alguien ve Naruto SD? ! sasuke travestido! ahora si es tan uke mono para mi...

* * *

— ¡¿Qué?!

La expresión aterrada del azabache entristeció al rubio quien lo soltó para comenzar a ingresar la habitación.

—No puedo seguir dejando pasar los comentarios sobre ti, Sakura y yo, sino ella nunca encontrara pretendiente… además ya he sido lo suficientemente paciente ¿no lo crees? Si te hubieras casado con aquel vejestorio de Orochimaru el te hubiera forzado a estar con él todas las noches y a satisfacerle, solo kami sabe como… es igual con cualquier otro viejo…

Sasuke tembló levemente, bien sabía que era cierto y que si hubiera pasado no podría haber pedido ayuda a nadie; bueno quizá a su hermano y quizá a larga podrían pedir nulidad pero… era algo difícil.

—Lo ves. A pesar de que eres de un clan distinguido, cambiaste tu apellido por lo cual eres parte de mi clan y …

—Estoy bajo tu yugo ¿no? …Naruto... ya basta... divórciate de mí...

— ¡No! ¿Por qué molestarme buscando un compañero? Te tengo a ti y me vas a dar la familia que quiero te guste o no. He sido bastante complaciente y estoy dispuesto a darte tu lugar y te pido disculpa por las palabras que salieron aquel día; sin embargo, te quiero a mi lado siempre, como mi esposo que eres. Sasuke, si bien no soy tan machista, fui criado por un general que piensa a la antigua y además tengo mis derechos sobre ti…y lo sabes…

Claro que lo sabía, sabía que Naruto podría haberle golpeado, que podría forzarlo a tener relaciones y a cumplir sus deberes en la casa pero no lo había hecho; suponía que había llegado a su límite de tolerancia ¡pero no quería ser tocado por él, ni por nadie... ni siquiera por Gaara! Y no es que pensara en asquearse de él pero se sentía mancillado"

¡Como odiaba sentirse tan débil frente al rubio!

El rubio observo su cuerpo temblando y suspiro pesadamente.

—Te agradezco lo que hiciste hoy por mi padrino. Le ha encantado todo.

El azabache no le contesto solo trataba de calmarse y era claro que no quería llorar frente a él, no otra vez.

—Hoy dormiré aquí, mañana mandaré a que acomoden mi ropa y mis pertenecías. Aun no llegan las que deje en Konoha; mandare una carta a tu casa para que manden todas tus pertenencia. Desde mañana quiero que lleves puesto el collar que te regale y el anillo de compromiso; la peineta si puede ser usada dependiendo de la ocasión…

— ¡¿Y que también decidirás la forma en la que me visto?! No trates de controlarme… ya he vivido 17 años así… Por favor... déjame ser libre. — le costaba pedir por favor, pero ya habiendo llegado tan fondo de aplastado su orgullo no era momento para ponerse altanero.

—También exigiré a la madre de Sakura-chan que les enseñe a ti y a mi madre como se dispone toda la mansión. — Comentó ignorando su ruego— Puedes seguir practicando todo lo que quieras con Karin o mi hermano, con cualquier doncel pero no con Lee ni ningún otro varón que no sea yo.

— ¡Basta! ¿Por qué? No soy tan débil y...

—No quiero que nadie toque tu cuerpo, no quiero que alguien más te manosee…— le contesto con un leve rubor pero con la mirada firme.

Sasuke se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, apretando los puños fuertemente.

—Te ves sensual cuando estas sudando y no quiero que otro varón te vea así cuando ni siquiera a mi me dejas tocarte un cabello o mirarte de forma lujuriosa...

— ¡Rubio pervertido! No es como si dejará manosear…

Nunca ningún varón había sido tan directo con él, ni siquiera los viejos más pervertidos. Se daba cuenta que lo miraban de forma lujuriosa pero nunca les había escuchado decir algo al respecto, que no sean cumplidos halagadores; quizá sea porque su hermano los castraba si se atrevían.

— ¿A no? Y qué me dices de aquella vez en la mansión de los Uchiha. ¡Aquel hombre te tocaba las caderas!

—Era Suigetsu y no era nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué acaso tú no has tocado mujer o doncel?

—Pues…— el rubio comenzó titubear por la clara respuesta

—Lo ves... ustedes los varones son…

—Bien a lo que importa... no te obligare a intimar...— observo como el brillo en la mirada de Sasuke volvía— aun no, pero sinceramente me estoy enloqueciendo por tocarte y hacerte el amor.

Sasuke camino hacia el sillón, tomo un cojín y se lo lanzo

— ¡No puedes obligarme a yacer contigo!

—Si tú te mentalizas podrías disfrutarlo ¿acaso no te parezco atractivo?

El Uchiha prefirió no contestar.

—Tenlo en mente, Sasuke, quiero intimar contigo y poder hacerlo constantemente. No soy un bruto, ni pienso golpearte o maltratarte mientras lo hacemos pero todo depende de ti…Lo que trate de hacer la otra vez... no se repetirá… pero como te dije si te portas bien y no pataleas o me insultas todo estará bien y será disfrutable para ambos… muero por hacerte el amor... y hasta quisiera hacértelo ahora.

Tenía que mantenerse firme para no ponerse ridículo y rogarle y decirle que no solo era físico que también lo amaba o tratar de golpearlo y forzarlo. Simplemente debería guardar autoridad y ser firme.

El menor cubrió su rostro con los mechones de cabello: su cuerpo quería estallar y golpear al rubio ¿Y si lo amenazaba con su familia de nuevo? ¡Pero tampoco quería acostarse con él! ¡No quería saber de un varón nunca más!

Sin darse cuenta se había sentado en la cama para tratar de calmarse, cerró sus ojos y mentalizo su lejana infancia, se calmo un poco pero las lágrimas se seguían acumulando una tras otra. "¡Carajo, no puedo estar tan débil!"Solo noto que el rubio se había acercado a él, atraído hacia sus bellas facciones en sufrimiento. El rubio le abrazo de forma suave y le acarició una mejilla

—Sasuke... todo irá bien si pones de tu parte…

—Naruto...

—Podría decirte que pienses en él mientras lo hacemos, pero quiero que solo pienses en mi, mientras te hago mío quiero que digas mi nombre...

— ¿Eso también es una orden?

—Pero que...

—Solo me estás amedrentando para cae ante ti ¿quieres verme humillado no? Pues si intimamos de nuevo... yo no soltare ni un gemido... nada yo...

Sus palabras fueron calladas porque el rubio se lanzo hacia él, tumbándolo en la gran cama de dosel. Sus miradas se fijaron la una contra la otra Y Naruto se fue acercando hasta juntar sus labios en un contacto cálido y sincero. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y no, no pudo recordar el nombre de la persona que amaba, aquello le asusto por lo que alejo al rubio un poco.

Naruto le observaba con ternura y tristeza quizá Sasuke nunca dejara a Gaara en sus sentimientos, pero ya no había marcha atrás en su relación.

—Na...ru... to

La respiración agitada del azabache era causada por el peso que recibía encima suyo pues el rubio lo había aplastado por completo con su propio cuerpo. Naruto empezó a moverse, meciendo su cuerpo y observo como los bellos casi transparentes de la piel de su azabache se erizaban "Es un crio, aun"

A pesar de saber aquello, se poso sobre él, aplastándolo un poco más para, con una mano, abrirle la pequeña boca que tanto le había insultado. Sus bocas chocaron en aquel momento, permitiéndose una pequeña batalla de poder: por lo menos así lo vio el azabache que trataba de recobrar la cordura, sabía que era culpa de su edad y que la sangre se le calentaba rápido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que besaba el mayor…

¿Cómo era posible aquello? El rostro de su antiguo amor volvió con fuerza y sobre todo sus heridas causada por amarlo a él. Se separo de Naruto con fuerza pero este se puso de cuatro sobre él, los subió más arriba a ambos con un solo brazo y pronto ya tenía las manos sobre su cabeza sostenidas por una sola del rubio.

—Sasuke… debes ganarte tu posición en esta casa. Sí, pediré que te respeten como mi esposo, pero para ellos, debes comportarte como él ¿O es que piensas dejarte morir aquí encerrado en tu habitación? Eres tan joven…

—Pues créeme que lo había pensado pero tengo una mejor idea… divorcio— concluyo

—eso ni lo sueñes…

— ¿Por qué no? Te convendría

—Para nada... ya te dije: confórmate con lo que te ha dado la vida; tienes mucho, disfruta lo que tienes porque no siempre estará ahí a tu lado.

Observo la mirada asustada del azabache, a pesar de lo frio que se mostrase sabía que solo eran crio de 17 años con las hormonas revueltas y susceptible.

Se sentó a su lado y suspiro con pesadez.

—Ya te dije que hoy no te haré mío' tebayo— comentó con un ligero mohín.

—Pues que bueno y... ya es hora de que regresemos donde tu padrino.

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y sin que se lo esperara lo jaloneo hasta que este cayó sentado en las piernas del rubio. Su rostro se sonrojo a más no poder y solo cerro sus ojos cuando Naruto volvió a besarlo, pero era diferente era lento y ¿disfrutable? Su boca se abrió con curiosidad por volver a tocar la lengua del otro; era… no sabía cómo llamarlo. Su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo y por los recuerdos pasados, pero sus labios comenzaban a moverse en busca de que el otro se volviera más apasionado. Su cuerpo volvía a traicionarlo.

—Detente…Basta ..— susurraba, pero no lo suficiente como para que el otro se alejara

El rubio le sonreía de forma sincera, aquella hermosa sonrisa que lo atontaba. ¿Que era esto? Estaba seguro que no amaba al rubio pero su joven cuerpo se dejaba llevar. Después de todo, Naruto era su primer hombre, su único hombre. Y su cuerpo le reconocía.

Se sentía nervoso y ansioso. Sasuke temblaba levemente pero le correspondía. A veces, parecía que quería seguir pero luego todo se volvía mal, pero esta vez estaba decidido a que no aceparía un no por respuesta.

¿Cómo querer el respeto de todos? Si ni siquiera su esposo le hacía algún caso. Y no es que quisiera ser alguien autoritario con Sasuke, hubiera querido que Sasuke fuera su compañero de igual y que le ayudara a cuidar del patrimonio que sería de sus hijos. Le hubiera dado todo, desde los estudios que siempre soñó, hasta poder sobre sus tierras; sin embargo, pero las cosas no iban de ese modo, quizá en unos años en adelante cuando todo mejorara. Porque de algo estaba seguro: no permitiría divorciarse o separarse.

¿Se podía amar a alguien y desear a otro? Pues quizá ese era su caso. No sentía lo mismo que con Gaara, con él todo era dulce y cálido; su estomago se contraria como si sintiera algo revoletear en su interior; sus mejillas se coloreaban y ambos se sonrojaban de forma inocente; y cuando sus contactos iban más, allá ambos se separaban avergonzados. Era un deseo inocente, unas ganas de explorar el cuerpo del amado: la curiosidad y la inocencia inundaba sus acciones, claro con un cierto miedo a lo desconocido. Un amor juvenil.

Pero con el rubio su cuerpo reaccionaba sin preguntarle a su conciencia, hacía lo que quería. Se calentaba de una forma imposible, sus entrañas clamaban más caricias, y su piel se erizaba. Se atosigaba con el calor masculino del otro y le daba una curiosidad lujuriosa por saber que más haría el rubio, lo cual le asustaba. No lo amaba. Eso era seguro.

Las manos del azabache se habían cruzado por el cuello del mayor, acariciando de vez en cuando los cabellos rubios, sus bocas se entrelazaban al igual que sus lenguas que se acariciaban con desesperación. Las manos del rubio tampoco estaban quietas, sino que viajaban una y otra vez por las curvas del azabache.

—Naruto…

Ambos se miraron y Sasuke se coloreo más al moverse y sentir aquel bulto entre los pantalones de su esposo.

— ¡Dobe pervertido!

Se paro avergonzado y se dio la vuelta para no verlo.

Naruto rio avergonzado ya que su cuerpo respondiendo a la cercanía del otro, así de simple.

—Sasuke, sabes que eso…

—Sí, no soy inocente, gracias a mi madre y a ti… pero joder… cálmate un poco…

—Está bien… creo que si deberíamos bajar sino te violaré ' tebayo— comentó como si fueran a jugar cartas.

— ¡Idiota! La próxima vez te echara gua fría…

Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, por lo que Sasuke fue y abrió la puerta: Eran Ino y su amiga.

— ¡Sasu! Adivina que...

— ¿Qué sucedió porque están tan feliz?

—Ahh es porque llegó algo que te hará sumamente feliz.

El rubio escuchó aquello y en su mente solo podía pensar aquello; en 5 segundos estuvo parado al lado del azabache con un rostro enojado.

— ¿Primo?

— ¿Quién ha venido?

Karin lo miro confundida.

—Nadie, solo ha llegado algo preciado por Sasuke, además de su ropa, pertenencias y las mías. Por cierto ¡Itachi te mando a Tsuki kyomi! Y a Deidara un obsequio y una carta. A ti también te escribió una y esta vez pude quitársela al cartero antes de que tu esposo se la guardara ¿no es así?

—Sobre eso…

Sasuke no quiso escuchar más; tomo la carta que había traído Karin escondida bajo su yukata, se saco las getas y comenzó correr por toda la casona.

Naruto e Ino se sorprendieron por verlo con aquella sonrisa ladeada un tanto infantil.

— ¿Quién es Tsuki kyomi?

Karin le sonrió de forma fraternal.

—No te preocupes, no es nadie que te quite a Sasu. Bueno, quizás la poca atención que te ha dado.

—No me ayudas, Karin.

—Es su yegua favorita, la que le regalaron cuando cumplió 12 años.

Naruto también comenzó a correr, Ino y Karin le siguieron mientras la pelirroja llevaba en sus manos las getas de su amigo.

El reencuentro entre amo y compañero de juegos fue casi como una historia romántica: La yegua corrió hacia Sasuke librándose de los encargados de animales de la hacienda y Sasuke corrió hacia ella. Al llegar el azabache le acaricio de forma tierna, como si fuera su pequeño hermano.

—Te extrañé…— le susurro—

Este regalo había sido dado por su hermano y su padre, uno de los pocos regalos que su padre le daba y que a él le gustaban.

— ¡Hey espera! ¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Tus hombres vigilan las fronteras ¿no? Entonces no hay problemas, no podría escaparme aunque quisiera…

Monto su caballo de forma presurosa y con una sonrisa espoleo, el caballo empezó con un trote suave par ir aumentando de velocidad.

— ¡Ese no es el problema, teme! — Grito tomando las getas que Karin tenía— ¡Estas con yukata! ¡¿Cómo se supone que montes así?! ¡Te vas a matar!

— ¡Si me ganas en una carrera me bajo, sino piérdete!— sonrió de forma arrogante y provocativa.

Naru refunfuño y se jaloneo sus cabellos ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Como quieras, neko engreído...— susurro de forma maliciosa.

— Ahijado, no te preocupes por nosotros, ve y enséñale quien mande a ese chiquillo y además ¡mas te vale que no me decepciones como jinete!

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Ero-sennin!

— ¡No me llames así enfrente de mis hombres, baka! — contesto avergonzado, observando la risa de sus soldados.

Naruto rio y con las manos en las caderas grito en orden:

—Bien, Kanamoto, prepárame un caballo, el más veloz que tengamos

Un chico del clan Inuzuka asintió y en unos minutos le trajo un caballo.

"Prepárate, teme"

Se sentía bien así: seguro y protegido. Hace tanto tiempo que no dormía así de bien, para ser precisos desde que abandonó su casa. Dio un hondo suspiro y se acurrucó más en los fuertes brazos de…

— ¡Ah!— Sasuke observo y grito al encontrarse cerca del rostro del rubio dormido— ¿Por qué cojones estas durmiendo conmigo y encima me estas abrazando?

—Teme... no grites así... ¿no puedes despertarme de una forma más dulce y amable? No sé con un beso o frotándote como el lindo y huraño neko que eres.

A Sasuke comenzó a temblarle una ceja ¿ Naruto acababa de llamarle neko?

— ¡Maldito, como te atreves insultarme!

—Oye, espera lo decía en son de cariño… es que en verdad eres como un mimoso gato. Mientras dormías no dejabas de acurrucarte contra mí y hasta de sobajearte…—murmuro sonrojado

El Uchiha también se sonrojo visiblemente. Aquello debía ser una jodida broma, él no pudo haberse portado como un gato, de esa forma deshonrosa. ¡Estaba seguro que lo confundió con una cómoda almohada! Bueno sí, está bien, lo aceptaba cuando dormía se acurrucaba varias veces en busca de la posición perfecta y siempre le gusto abrazar algo. Y, sí, porque no, cuando era pequeño le gustaba que su hermano o su madre le acariciase la cabeza hasta dormirse.

— ¡A h! E hiciste unos ruiditos adorables cuando te acaricie la cabeza… en verdad eres bastante tierno cuando duermes…

Quizá no debió llamarlo así, pues ahora sentía que su vida corría peligro.

Sasuke iba abalanzarse a darle un golpe por haberle descubierto de aquella forma vergonzosa. Sin embargo, se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que el torso de Naruto estaba descubierto, se sonrojo más al notarlo tan bien trabajado. Un fuerte calor se instalo en sus entrañas. Lo aceptaba Naruto era guapo, pero de ahí no más ¡Por kami que solo era un chico de 17 años!

— ¿Por qué estas desnudo?— susurró malhumorado

— Pero que problema hay, tú ya me has visto desnudo por completo y además así duermo, sobre todo ayer no tuvimos ni fuerzas para cambiarnos a una pijama ninguno de los dos.

Y recién Sasuke solo pudo notar que no estaba con la yukata que usaba para dormir sino con el fondo blanco de la yukata que había usado para la fiesta.

—Dime que yo mismo me quite las demás capas de yukata— susurro en parte a ruego y en parte a advertencia.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente y desvío la mirada

—Es que no recuerdas…

Sasuke cerró los ojos y recordó la cabalgada que habían dado. El condenado rubio le venció en la carrera porque Sasuke tuvo que parar intempestivamente cuando sintió que resbalaba de su caballo; por supuesto, esa yukata no estaba diseñada para montar a caballo. Luego de ahí estuvieron riendo un buen rato, más bien el rubio le sacaba en cara, de una forma infantil, que le había vencido y quería de premio que él se subiera al caballo de Naruto y ambos montaran. Lógicamente, se negó. Regresaron otra vez, pero más lento en un silencio algo agradable. A la hora de bajar olvidó que no tenía zapatos y se lanzo al suelo donde unas piedrecillas le hicieron dar un dolor condenado. El rubio lo cargo como princesa y el pataleaba avergonzado. Felizmente era tan tarde que ya no había nadie despierto. Bueno, no muchas personas. Sin embargo los guardias, ellos, sí que habían reído cuando los vieran a él en brazos del rubio.

— ¡Joder, Naruto, era una simple piedrecilla!

—No podías caminar, neko-teme. Sé un poco más agradecido' tebayo.

Sasuke bufo fastidiado, subió su pie y observó: Solo había algunas marcas de rasguños. En verdad se había emocionado cuando diviso a su caballo, tsuki kyomi.

¡Maldita sea! Había recordado un pequeño problema con su caballo. Desde ahora tendría una enorme responsabilidad con este.

Sin pensarlo más se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, pero no conto con que el rubio lo abrazara por la espalda. ¡Maldita sea! Sentía todo el cuerpo fuerte y duro de su esposo.

—Suéltame…

— ¿Adónde vas? Aun es temprano ´tebayo… quédate un rato más en la cama y déjate acariciar como cuando dormías…— susurro de forma sensual como si con su voz acariciase la nuca del azabache.

Sasuke se mantuvo en esa posición.

— ¿Es una orden?

— ¿Qué?

—Si es una orden. Ayer me dejaste bastante claro que si no hago lo que me pidas tú tomaras represalias… es decir que prácticamente quieres vivir la falsedad de que estamos casados y nos amamos.

Naruto lo apretó más, causándole dolor.

—Quizá, pero yo ayer, esa sonrisa mientras cabalgábamos eran reales y pude notarlo… disfrutaste dormir en mis brazos, también.

—Suéltame…

—No si no me dices adonde, es muy temprano y aun quiero…

— ¡Suéltame!

El rubios separo y lo miro de frente, aquel ceño fruncido que tanto le irritaba, era la muestra de que a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo tocasen.

—Sasu.., sea adonde quiera que vayas, recuerda que hoy debes comenzara a aprender, junto con mi madre, Deidara y Karin, sus deberes aquí. Debo restablecer mi mando, me cuesta mucho hacerlo pues se lo que es estar abajo… esa es la razón por la que quiero mejorar sus vidas pero tampoco puedo dejar que me falten al respeto a ti o a mi madre. Por eso tu…

Sasuke lo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y con un mohín.

—Pues vaya que no te respetan… ellos ayer a tu madre y a mí…

El rubio se corto pues no permitiría que alguien osara propasarse con su azabache ni con su madre.

— ¿Trataron de propasarse?

—No, sino créeme que no estarían vivos. Es por eso que te contaron que andaba con la espada de tu hermano. Estaba amenazándolos porque era la única forma de que dejaran de llamarme preciosura y me desobedecieran.

"Malditos. Nadie puede llamarlo así y menos cuando él ni siquiera me deja a mi hacerlo"

—Y no solo fue sus palabras… argg… debes cuidar y hacer valorar más tu madre y tu hermano, como ayer te lo mencione. Ahora déjame ir…

Naruto suspiro pesadamente.

—Está bien. Primero, cámbiate de ropa que se nota hasta tus apetecibles pezones.

Sasuke se sonrojo y se cubrió de inmediato con las dos manos ¡juraba que lo golpeaba! Prefirió tomar su ropa de su gran armario y posarse detrás de vestidor.

— ¿Tu seguirás durmiendo? — pregunto mientras se vestía con premura.

—No, ya que me despertaste y eres madrugador aprovechare ello y haré un poco de ejercicio por las mañanas, He estado un poco fofo desde que obtuve todo esto.

—Entiendo…— contesto mientras se pasaba la yukata de mangas anchas pero cortas, se ato con un obi ancho, la yukata y el hakama, para después posarse un haori corto por la brisa matutina.

Cuando salió del vestidor observo a Naruto batallando con el cinto negro que debería llevar para atarse con seguridad el pantalón y la yukata corta, casi camisa, gris de mangas cortas.

—Eres un inútil— suspiró fastidiado aun con el cabellos suelto

Naruto no pensó que le quitaría el obi y comenzaría a atárselo, como si fuera una esposa acomedida. No pudo evitar sonreír por la imagen que se le antojaba que se repitiera día con día.

Sasuke termino y observo su obra; solo para después sonrojarse por haberse comportado de esa forma.

—Lo hice porque… bueno eres un inútil para vestirte… No sabes usar la ropa tradicional de forma adecuada. ¿Acaso no eres de la región del fuego?

Naruto comenzó a peinarse y, observando como Sasuke cepillaba sus cabellos azabaches, hablo.

—Si lo soy. Ya te he dicho en realidad naci en el pueblito de aquí. Minato intento llevar una vida normal al separarse de sus padres y querer casarse con mi madre, lo cual estaba prohibido pues no tenía la aprobación del clan Namikaze. Aun así Minato comenzó a trabajar con sus amplios conocimientos con diversos señores que pasaban, ya sea de traductor, cuidando sus caballos y en fin de muchas cosas. Un día conoció a Ero-sennin y se hicieron amigos... Y...Lo siento, sé que te no te interesa escuchar sobre mi vida.

Sasuke solo giro su rostro y comenzó acomodar su ropa, en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

—No voy a acomodar tu ropa sucia, Dobe.

El rubio rio con tristeza pensando que a Sasuke no le interesaba su vida en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué todo es tan occidental? …— le pregunto el azabache no queriendo demostrar que le interesaba un poco— La casona está diseñada a lo oriental como la mía y las demás del país del fuego, pero hay muchos muebles occidentales, más de los que encuentras hasta en la mansión más lujosa de este país.

—Ah bueno eso fue gesto de la esposa de Minato… aunque eso ya venía desde los padres de él.

—Ósea tus abuelos— comento tratando de parecer desinteresado

—Te equivocas... ellos no son mis abuelos. Nunca me quisieron como tal yo tampoco a ellos. Es por eso que no veras ningún retrato de ellos. Mande a cambiar todo, absolutamente todo. Hasta la madera del piso, los cubiertos. Vendí los caballos que eran usados por ellos... regale la ropa que usaban... las joyas más preciadas no porque son tradición. Aun así quise mantener el estilo de muebles occidentales porque me parecía que quedaban bien y en un poco de respeto por el gusto de Minato ¡Oh cierto! Acabo de recordar que debes usar la joya que te di.

—No gracias... no pienso usarla... menos si la odias tanto

Naruto le sonrió, se acerco al cofre que la tenia y la tomo entre sus dedos como si fuera una amante.

—Te diré la verdad sobre esta joya. Si es bien que esta joya ha pasado de mano en mano en esta familia , Minato Namikaze se la regalo a mi madre y luego huyeron, le dijo que era porque ella siempre sería su primer y único amor; aun así, cuando acepto a volver a su hogar y dejar a mi madre, le dijo que esa joya era suya porque ella siempre sería su gran amor; nuca se la pidió de regreso, a pesar de que ya no le hacía ningún caso a mi madre y se había enamorado de su esposa.

El rubio abrió la cuerda e hizo que el azabache se diera la vuelta, le paso la joya con delicadeza; sin embargo, justo cuando iba a cerrarle el broche, Sasuke se lo impidió y se la saco. Iba replicar e incluso gritar pero la mirada del azabache le enmudeció.

—Pónselas a tus hijos, dobe, a tu primogénito. O al primer niño que pertenezca al clan Namikaze... no me la des a mí porque yo no quiero serlo. Entiendes, nunca podre dejar mi nombre ni dejare de amar a mi clan. Amo a mi clan más que a cualquier persona y más que a Gaara, incluso. Sé que no puede entenderse si estuve a punto de irme pero eso fue porqué estaba reventando de tristeza y dolor. Algún día hare algo por lo que sea digno de ser un Uchiha, no me obligues a portarla. Y si no quieres esperar a dársela a un hijo pues espera a que llegue la persona con la que te quedaras para siempre.

—Esa quiero que seas tú, Sasuke ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Entiendo lo que sufriste pero…— su vista se animo— ¿esta renunciando a Gaara?

Sasuke bajo su cabeza y apretó la mano del rubio haciendo que esta se cerrase en torno al joya.

—Creo que sí…. Pero eso no implica que acepte seguir aquí, rubio, en algún momento te cansaras de esto y te divorciaras de mí y ahí podré ser libre. Así que no me lo des a mí….

Naruto apreso la joya entre sus manos y luego se la dio a Sasuke haciendo que este la cerrase en torno a ella.

—Tu serás esa persona, Sasuke, tu serás mi compañero y te quedaras conmigo, créeme así será. Úsala cuando sientas eso, cuando te sientas feliz a mi lado. Cuando sientas amor por mí… y tú mismo dásela a nuestro primer hijo… al niño que será mi heredero.

—Naruto… no…

—Aunque tengas ese sueño de hacer algo grande por tu clan, por mi está bien. No tienes porque dejar de ser Uchiha para también ser Namikaze.

Naruto beso su frente y el otro se encogió por la incomodidad y aquel retorcer de su corazón.

—Pero esto sí tendrás que usarlo.

Sin que el otro dijera algo le puso el anillo de compromiso y el aro de matrimonio. Él mismos se puso el aro de compromiso que los ataba de forma simbólica.

—Eres un dobe...— susurró el azabache para luego dejar la joya en el cofre en el que se lo regalaron.

Antes que lo notara el rubio ya lo había tomado de la cintura para besarlo ligeramente pero esto pareció no tranquilizar las ansias del rubio pues comenzó profundizar y Sasuke solo se mantenía quieto, sin corresponder ni ahuyentarlo, solo ahí quieto esperando a que el otro se satisficiera y lo dejara ir.

La puerta fue tocada por alguien del exterior; se separaron y Sasuke fue a abrirla.

—Buenos días — saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa Ino— Sakura y su madre me pidieron que les preguntara que quieres, Naruto, para el desayuno y para el almuerzo que querría tu padrino. Además, rubio despistado, los chicos cargadores piden saber si ya pueden subir el equipaje de tu esposo. El de Karin y Dei ya está en sus respectivas habitaciones— informó.

— Sobre el desayuno pues... dile que ramen para mi, fruta para los donceles, Karin, mi madre, ella, su madre y tu. Y lo que siempre se acompaña: un poco de jamón, tocino, si alguien quiere una ensalada especial lo pedirá en el mismo momento. Y sobre el almuerzo que aun no haga nada: necesito hablar con todos en el desayuno. Por cierto pueden subir todo a esta habitación en estos momentos.

Aquello le recordó a Sasuke que su hermano le había enviado una carta, con una sonrisa iba a ir a leerla. Ayer no tuvo tiempo. Antes de que pudiera acercarse al librero, que era el lugar donde lo había dejado, unos gritos se oyeron viviendo por el pasillo.

Un doncel con marcas en sus mejillas y de cabellos castaños alborotados que venía con un cachorro can llegó corriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kiba? – preguntó el rubio

—Es el caballo de tu bastardo esposo, no quiere comer nada ni tomar agua.

Sasuke suspiro y dejo la carta en su lugar. Había algo de lo cual encargarse ahora.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

—Oye, Sasuke, debemos ir al comedor, necesitamos hablar...

—Rubio idiota, no puedo: Tengo un deber con Tsuki Kyomi

— ¿Que deber?

—Pues, Tsuki kyomi no come nada si no soy yo el que se lo doy.

Naruto, Ino y Kiba se miraron sorprendidos mientras bajaban las escaleras al igual que el azabache.

Al llegar al establo, Sasuke camino entre los corrales hasta llegar a uno que albergaba una hermosa yegua de largo pelaje color ébano, tan negro como la seductora noche. La yegua recibió a su joven amo con un relincho que todos interpretaron como felicidad.

—Está bien, no te preocupes….

Sasuke acaricio la crin y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre el agua que debería beber su amiga, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla turbia lo cual era un claro ejemplo y muestra de que había sido envenenada.

— ¡Tus hombres quieren matar a Tsuki kyomi!

Ese rostro con expresión furiosa y aterrada marco al rubio quien de inmediato reacciono.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver ¿Kiba, acaso fuiste tú?

—Claro que no

Kiba se acerco y comenzó a olfatear el agua y se dio cuenta que era muy diferente a la que trajo en un comienzo. Alguien la había cambiado o echado algún veneno.

—Te juro que esta no es el agua que traje para la yegua—le juro al rubio

— ¡No te creo!— recriminó Sasuke

—Basta, Sasuke, tendremos extremo cuidado con Tsuki Kyomi pero te juro que Kiba sería incapaz, él hacer daño a los animales…

Sasuke quiso creerle y le creyó pues eso ojos azules eran demasiado puros. Aquello agrado al rubio quien se sintió reconfortada de una forma extraña.

—Antes de que le den cualquier cosa, avísenme

—En serio no quería matarlo y esta no era el agua que le traje— le dijo Kiba al azabache

—Ten más cuidado, Tsuki kyomi no es solo mi mascota.

Y Kiba pudo entender que era como una compañera para el azabache y él le comprendió pues tampoco consideraba a los animales simples objetos, como muchos.

Después de que la yegua se alimentara correctamente, el rubio ordeno a varios hombres investigar este caso pues no podía permitir que algún enemigo se haya colado en su hacienda y quiera matar a sus animales, algo que no sería raro pues matar a los animales era una forma indirecta, pero segura, de hacerles daño. Y nunca pondría en riesgo a toda su familia y amigos y menos a Sasuke.

—Rubio idiota, deben de tener más cuidado. Te juro dobe que si le pasa algo...

—Todo estará bien… vigilaremos a Tsuki kyomi todo el día y no te preocupes, los del clan Inuzuka son gente confiable en cuento a los animales.

Sasuke simplemente asintió y continúo acariciando hacia la casona.

El rubio por alguna razón que desconocía en ese momento quiso pararlo, girarlo y robarlo un beso con los ojos entrecerrados; y así lo hizo pero , como era de esperarse, el azabache lo rechazo de inmediato , dándole solo la oportunidad de mover un poco sus labios sobre los del otro.

— ¡No lo hagas! Ya sé que tienes derechos pero…

— Cálmate, aquello no… para hoy, debo hablar con todos, así que acompáñame.

—Igual no me queda de otra.

—Sasuke, conversare de el intento de avenamiento con mi padrino, pero, hay algo que quiero pedirte para la hacienda.

Sasuke cruzo sus brazos y lo miro en interrogación.

—Bueno, en nombre del clan Inuzuka, quisiera que les enseñaras como hacer que un caballo no se alimente de nadie y de solo sus amos.

— Estoy seguro que ese doncel con cara de perro no querría escucharme.

— ¡Fue él quien me lo pido! Es algo que también quiero y es una gran forma de proteger la hacienda. Sasuke, está ahora es tu casa y quiero que la cuides como lo que es, el lugar donde formaremos nuestra familia.

Sasuke apretó más sus brazos contra sí, incomodo de sus palabras.

—Lo siento, es un secreto del clan Uchiha, además de que no es tan simple de enseñar y menos a caballo adultos, es algo que solo se puede hacer con la generación recién nacida….— se corto al hablar de más de la cuenta.

—Es entendible pero... bueno como sea, ahora hablaremos de eso también.

Sasuke solo quiso golpearlo cuando lo jalo de un brazo empezando a correr entre risas.

— ¡idiota!

Todos se miraban sin atreverse a comentar algo. La mesa estaba servida, Naruto estaba sentado a cabeza y su esposo al frente suyo; Sakura le sonreía con nerviosismo pues algo presentía de todo esto; la madre de Sakura, como muchos de los presentes, pensaba atemorizada que los esposos se habían reconciliado en todos los sentidos. "Si es así, si esta maldito doncel ya se dejo domar, estamos perdidas"

—Antes que nada…—comenzó el rubio, que había sido animado por su padrino a hablar— Quiero disculparme con mi madre y mi hermano por haberles hablado de aquella manera, pero, aquel tema, el del supuesto embarazo de mi esposo, me intranquilizo mucho. En verdad discúlpenme, no soy nadie para juzgarte mama. Se que no tengo cara, pero quisieras que me ayudaras, tu y mi hermano a llevar esta casa, pues es el hogar de ambos. Dei, siempre será tu hogar.

Deidara asintió y efusivo se paro y abrazo a su hermano quien el recibió el abrazo.

—Lo siento, mama, espero que puedas perdonarme y confiar de mí de nuevo. Quiero que te sientas cómoda de vivir aquí. Tú eres la señora de esta casa y no te di tu lugar como mi madre. Para mi también es difícil manejar todo esto, ya saben que no tengo experiencia pero…

— ¡Hijo, soy tu madre y pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para poyarte!

Los tres se abrazaron con todo sus sentimientos.

—Siento no haber sido una mejor madre, hijo

—No, mama, fuiste una buena madre por eso mismo me dejaste con ero-sennin, alguien de tu confianza que pudo enseñarme muchas cosas.

Sasuke solo observaba con un poco de nostalgia, él también quisiera abrazar, ahora mismo, a su hermano ya su madre: los extrañaba horrores.

—Karin, perdóname por el golpe...

— ¿Golpeaste a Karin?— gritó enfurecido el azabache, saliendo de su nube de nostalgia.

— ¡Cálmate, Sasu! Era solo que me excedí en...

—No es cierto, Karin, solo me dijiste las cosa como son. Lo siento y no volverá suceder, te lo juro. Solo que me desesperaba y me celaba un poco tu confianza con Sasuke.

—Dobe, esta algo maniático ¿no crees?

—Eso ya está olvidado, primo. Aun así, sabes que siempre estaré de parte de Sasuke…

—Lo entiendo, está bien que él tenga alguien de su vida de soltero… quisiera que apoyes a mi hermano y madre en las labores de la casa…

Ella asintió.

—Sasuke… siento las palabras que te dije y no haberte dado tu lugar antes…

—No tienes que…

—Solo quiero dejar en claro que: Sakura y yo no tenemos nada fuera de amistad. Ella es una muchacha decente y lo que vieron, Karin, Sasuke, fue solo por el dolor que sentía, en verdad.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente y giro su rostro.

-No me importa que lo aclares.

Naruto solo sonrió, pues empezaba entender un poco más a este chico caprichoso.

—Sakura, señora— giro su vista hacia las mujeres en cuestión— les pido, por favor, que ayuden a mi madre y hermano a encargarse de las labores domesticas de la casa. Y junto a ellas, a Sasuke, conocer todo sobre la hacienda, con ayuda de Ino, sobre los clanes, la producción, cuanto es la demande comida de cada clan y cuanto se produce. Sobre las cuentas y la otra hacienda me encargare yo. También sobre la administración de víveres y necesidades básicas de esta casa. A lso tres y bueno a mi prima Karin. Sasuke tiene mucho que aportar a esta hacienda, pero quiero que primera se familiarice.

—Pero Naruto…. Yo...

—Sasuke, esta es tu casa ahora y tienes que cumplir tus responsabilidades y ¡oh vaya es extraño que yo hable de responsabilidades ´tebayo!.. Tú me pareces más del tipo de cumpliditos... yo…ahh …tuve tantos problemas en el pasado por eso.

— ¡Eras un desastre, ahijado! Un buen chico y en el fondo responsable, pero al principio nos costó ponerte en ley y forma.

Jiraiya rio ante los recueros avergonzando al rubio. Todos acompañaron la risa, incluso Sasuke pero este volteo su rostro de forma que nadie le viera.

—Hermano, soy feliz de ayudarte pero quisiera tener tiempo para practicar mi pelea y mi arte.

—Y lo habrá, Dei, pero si vas en serio con Itachi Uchiha será mejor que te prepares, no debe ser nada fácil administrar una casa como esa mansión

—Y no lo es... aunque mi madre era doncella, cargaba con al administración de aquella casa y después de la muerte de los padres de Sai con la de la hacienda y demás tierras, pues debía contabilizar los alimentos para nosotros, empleados y demás… aun así.. emm olvídenlo

La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió a los cabellos de Deidara los cuales eran adornados por una peineta de un verde agua con detalles de brillantes.

—Deidara Namikaze, siéntete honrado de cargar con la peineta de nuestra madre.

Deidara abrió sus ojos asombrados, pues, Itachi, en su carta, solo le había dicho que era algo especial y que simbolizaba su verdadero compromiso por desposarlo y amarlo como lo amaba.

— Ser el consorte del líder del clan no es fácil. Incluso, nuestra madre no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo…

—No tienes que decírmelo, bastardo, no le tengo tanto pavor a las cuestiones domesticas, como tú. Entiendo que te sientes encasillado pero yo lo hare no por ser doncel sino porque será un apoyo a Itachi, a quien amo y con quien pasare mi vida….

—No te preocupes, Itachi, nunca te arrebataría tus alas ni tus ganas de volar.

Sasuke recordó la carta de su hermano y con un agradecimiento por la comida y una reverencia salió del comedor. Necesitaba leer las palabras de su hermano.

Naruto suspiro: el rostro de su madre era alegre y animada; el de Dei era animado pero algo avergonzado, seguro por lo del Uchiha; el de Sasuke fue indiferencia, aunque pudo notar tristeza y nostalgia cuando mencionaban al clan Uchiha. De Karin, como siempre mirando duramente a Sakura; Sakura y su madre, estaba seguro que sentía un aura semi oscura en ellas.

—Sakura-chan, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Ante aquello los presentes se silenciaron. La peli rosa trago seco y se paro lentamente. Naruto le indico el camino y ella avanzo: terminaron en la oficina del rubio.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente por la emoción ¡Al fin tendría noticias de su hermano!

"Sasuke, Ototo, la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por ti y más aun, cuando Shikamaru no me ha dado noticia nada alentadoras sobre la mal relación que llevas con el rubio.

"Te seré sincero, nuestra familia aun no se recupera pero está muy bien encaminada, si seguimos así un tiempo más podremos volver a ser independientes. La familia Hyuga y la familia de Suigetsu nos están ayudando con su compra, pero sobre todo, la familia de Suigetsu quien nos está ayudando a abrirnos al mercado de la exportación, algo innovador pero que pienso poner a práctica para el crecimiento y recupero de nuestra posición económica. Me alegra decirte que las amistades que hice no se han perdido y aun nos tienden una mano. Claro no sin antes darme un gritón por mi comportamiento, algo que acepto pues por mi culpa te he puesto a ti en esta situación. Si tan solo…"

"Sin embargo, la vida no puede dar marcha atrás, solo nos queda seguir adelante. Padre y madre me están apoyando, padre con sus consejos y enseñándome todas las técnicas de nuestros ancestros en distintos temas. El antiguo administrador de la hacienda ya esta tras la rejas por fraude y robo".

"El general Orochimaru no ha dado ninguna señal de amenaza. Como sabrás, está enfrascado en conseguir votos, será la primera vez que se escoja entre dos candidatos pues Sarutobi-san , nuestro actual líder y hokage, los ha dominado a Orochimaru y a Jiraiya sin poder decidirse en dar una recomendación concreta. Por ahora, estamos seguro con los hombres de vigilancia que tu esposo nos ha enviado; sin embargo, Sasuke te juro que no será para siempre. Estoy planeando que volvamos a tener nuestra propia seguridad con el apoyo y el entrenamiento de Juugo, que esta mas que feliz si eso te ayuda ti, a entrenar a algunos campesinos destacados, entre otros hombres que se han presentado".

"Además tengo que contarte que el desaparecido primo Shisui ha aparecido, según él solo porque ahora soy el líder del clan. Aun no lo soy oficialmente, pero Sasuke, cuando sea la ceremonia, tú debes estar aquí con nosotros porque eres nuestro Sasu… mi hermanito…. Sasuke, no sé qué tan mal es tu situación con Naruto ahora, solo quiero que sepas que voy a conseguir devolverle hasta el último centavo que nos ha prestado e incluso más. Y si sigues siendo infeliz, de algún modo conseguiré que se separen. Aunque realmente quisiera que llegaras a ser feliz. Solo te diré esto: No hay dolor más grande para un varón que el rechazo de la persona que ama y más aun el engaño. Sé que tuviste tus razones pero trata de ponerte en su lugar y ver lo mejor para ti, estoy seguro que Naruto pensaba igual que yo en torno a su pareja, pues no pienso cortarle las alas a Deidara pero eso sí quiero que me dedique algún tiempo y cultivar nuestro amor. Piénsalo; sin embargo, si él te llegara a hacer algún daño comunícamelo de alguna manera: yo te protegeré y no me va a importar nada porque eres mi hermanito".

"Si puedes comunicarte conmigo espero que así sea, esta carta ha sido reescrita varias veces pues siempre eren devueltas, supongo que tu esposo lo habrá hecho, si puedes comunicarte y responderme estaría más tranquilo; estamos todo preocupados, todos, mama, Sai, hasta el primo Shisui, Kakashi, Obito, incluso papa; estoy seguro que lamenta lo que te hizo".

"Cuídate mucho y trata de ser feliz, pienso que si Naruto está intentando ser amable, si lo intenta y trata de olvidar las mentiras que le hicimos creer es porque te ama. Si lo intenta ¿no podrías darle una oportunidad? Solo tenlo en mente, adiós, Ototo baka".

Pd: Espero que te haya gustado la amiga que te mande, y no, no solo por Karin. Tsuki kyomi te extrañaba enormemente. Y espero no te moleste el regalo que le envíe a Deidara pero lo amo y es especial para mi.

Sasuke limpio las lagrimas que habían caído mientras leía la carta de su aniki.

Trato de entenderlas y pensar en sus palabras. Le alegraba que su hermano no lo olvidara y que se preocupara por él. Al menos u hermano lo quería y estaba esforzándose, pues entonces el también lo haría, trataría de cumplir con las obligaciones que Naruto le había encargado y de levarse bien con él y no empeorar las cosa entre ellos. Quizá no naciera un amor apasionado pero una mistad podría ser, pues ya ni siquiera quería volver con Gaara, porque este se merecía alguien totalmente libre y aunque se divorciara de Naruto, no podrían separarse de la ceremonia en el templo. Y él no era capaz de traicionar el clan del rubio, eso sería ir demasiado lejos Y ni hablar de una traición la sociedad pues no es como si quisiera manchar el apellido de su familia. Quizás si se llevaba bien con el rubio este entendería y él lograría entenderlo, así no le complicaría las cosa entre su hermano y la persona que este amaba; y si no era mucho pedir trataría de volverle a plantear los beneficios de separarse: Era lo mejor.

—Naruto… no me hagas esto... yo quiero seguir ayudando en la casa, siendo tu mano derecha.

— Y lo seguirás siendo, Sakura-chan— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— pero solo en el ámbito administrativo. Está mal que te estén viendo conmigo a todos lados. Somos amigos pero lo nuestro sea distorsionado y no está bien

— ¡Pero si me besaste es porque te gusto y porque sientes algo por mi!

La muchacha estaba apretando sus ropas de forma un tanto desesperada.

—Cálmate, y es cierto me pareces linda; sin embargo, quiero construir un matrimonio de base solida. No comencé de buena manera con Sasuke, pero ahora quiero hacerlo y si le exijo que se comporte como mi esposo, yo tengo que darle su lugar´tebayo

— ¡¿lo haces porque no le caigo bien?! Es un mocoso engreído

— ¡Sakura-chan! No me hagas gritarte, eres mi amiga y es lo que menos quiero, pero a él lo amo y es la persona que escogí para compartir mi vida y tener una familia.

—Estas mal, solo es un trofeo por que obtuviste esta clase social, él no será capaz de entenderte.

Naruto la instó sentarse y ella se abrazo a él

— Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Te quiero, pero como una amiga de infancia, una hermana y como hermano mayor que soy debo protegerte y buscarte un buen futuro... si le dieras una oportunidad a...

— ¡No! ¡Aceptare cualquier cosa, incluso que tu esposo me releve en mis funciones en esta casa, pero no me obligues a casarme con agilen.

—No te voy a obligar, solo era una sugerencia… pero quisiera que le dieras una oportunidad… a Le o a tantos chicos que les gustas…

La muchacha limpio sus lágrimas y asintió.

—Por favor, apoya a mi madre y hermano, a mi esposo también, aunque ha estado en una gran mansión dista de lo que en una hacienda debe ser… de igual manera seguras con tus funciones de administradora; sin embargo, Sasuke y mi familia estarán presentes cuando nos reunamos y Sasuke me acompañará cuando tenga que supervisar la otra hacienda al igual de hablar con los líderes de clan.

—Entonces ¿qué específicamente hare? Solo le entrenare y luego…

—Siempre me serás de ayuda, Sakura-chan, esta hacienda es muy grande, tú seguirás llevando las cuentas de ingres y egresos, además ya falta poco tiempo para que Tsunade-sama llegue, ¿quisieras apoyarla en el hospital y consultorio que formaremos?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa triste. Naruto el acaricio la cabeza como si fuera su hermana menor.

El atardecer iluminaba el cielo con sus colores anaranjados y rojizos, las tinieblas comenzaban a aparecer tímidamente mientras escondían al astro rey de la Luna que hacía presencia con lentitud. Sasuke observaba sobre Tsuki Kyomi el prado que se extendía delante: era increíble que todo perteneciera a Naruto.

—Y no solo me pertenece a mí, sino a ti también. Es nuestro, yo soy casi tan nuevo con patrón al igual que tú en este lugar ´tebayo Conozcámoslo más afondo ¿sí?

Sasuke solo comenzó a avanzar lentamente sobre su yegua. Naruto le siguió sobre su caballo.

—Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte ¿vendrías conmigo?

Sasuke pareció pensárselo y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que su padrino tenía razón.

—Vamos…— acepto Sasuke.

Debía enamorarse de nuevo de él y así Sasuke se enmaromaría de él. Sería todo un reto enamorarlo pero el reto valía la pena… "Ero-sennin y sus consejos…"


	15. Chapter 15

Notas de autora: Lo siento por tardarme más de lo prometido. sep seguro ya ni quieren leer mis disculpas pero les tengo una sorpresa... ya esta listo al siguiente capi, asi que si hay review mañan lo publico...Y bueno estab adelantando capis para programarme para mi inicio de clases... no se preocupen que yo no dejo mis amados fics...Bueno espero em dejen coments y a leer!

* * *

Naruto le saco delantera a Sasuke quien con un ligero mohín hizo que Tsuki kyomi fuera más rápido, quien, después de tantos años de ser la amiga de Sasuke, sentía la necesidad de su amo por ir más rápido y vencer al caballo de al lado: la sangre de amo y compañero ardieron en competencia por la victoria.

—Hey, neko-teme, espera, se supone que debo guiarte al lugar….

—Vuélveme a llamar neko y te castro…— le amenazado yendo más rápido inclusive.

— ¡Te vas caer ´tebayo! ¡Además, ni siquiera sabes a adónde vamos!

Sasuke le miro burlón y acelero aún más.

— ¡En serio te vas a matar y no esta vez no cargare contigo ´tebayo!

—No lo necesito, dobe… además supongo que solo hay que seguir el camino de tierra ¿no?

—No exactamente, solo un largo tramo es a caballo; lo demás es a pie, así que espero que al príncipe no le moleste caminar. —río.

—Idiota…

Una gran polvareda se levantaba cada vez que los cascos de los equinos chocaban con fuerza y rapidez sobre la tierra, pues habían dejado el camino semi asfaltado de los territorios cercanos a la casa hacienda; Sasuke comenzaba a dudar si estos territorios, con pinos, arces a cada lado dejando solo un camino para que tres caballos vayan sin golpearse los unos a los toros, con matices otoñales pues por lo poco que podía voltear debido a la gran velocidad a la que iba podía notar que algunos tonos rojizos y anaranjados se mesclaban con el verde y marrón de los diferentes arboles, aún le pertenecía al rubio, si aun era residencia de los Namikaze: porque no se habían topado con ningún guardia.

—Adonde iremos, aun pertenece a los territorios Namikaze, Sasuke, así que ni pienses que es una buena opción para escaparte.

Sasuke solo bufo y siguió concentrado en el mover de los músculos de su caballo, en su corazón agitado por la adrenalina.

—No pensaba escapar de todos modos, solo quería saber hasta dónde podía ir con Tsuki Kyomi sin que lo consideres escape y pase algo vergonzoso ¿adónde iría de igual manera? No quiero ser corrido por mi padre, de todos modos.

Naruto sonrío con sinceridad, quizás su padrino tenía razón y aun había posibilidades.

Flashback

Naruto invito pasar a su padrino a su despacho y le sirvió un buen trago de sake, también para él mismo, pues la conversación con Sakura le dejo con un enorme dolor de cabeza.

—Así que aclaraste la situación con la muchacha que te amaba.

Naruto se termino el trago de un solo bocado, para después desplomarse sobre el sofá de pieles costosas.

— ¡Ero-sennin! ¿Cómo es que dejaste que complicara tanto mi vida ´tebayo? Eres un mal sensei…

Jiraiya rio escandalosamente y se sentó al frente de su ahijado.

—Es simple, eres un idiota en lo que a lo sentimental respecta y tienes una jodida suerte…. Cuando te gustaba esa chica, ella ni te notaba; y ahora que tu le gustas, estas casado y estúpido por tu esposo aunque él no te haga el menor caso.

Naruto se levanto de golpe y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Eso no me anima ´tebayo! mah... no sabes lo mucho que me dolió su rechazo y sus duras palabras.

Jiraiya se sirvió otro trago de sake y escucho a su ahijado: este le conto sobre cómo se conocieron, sobre cuánto le atrajo dese que lo vio y como se fue enamorando rápidamente.

Sin duda era un buen padrino, pues todo esto ya se lo había contado, su ahijado, mediante cartas mensuales.

—Ahijado, siento que no llegaron mis enseñanzas de cómo tratar a un doncel o a una doncella. He viajado por muchos lados y te puedo decir que en lugares muy alejados de aquí, para ti hubiera sido imposible casarte con Sasuke. Aunque de igual manera Sasuke hubiera sido muy cotizado…

La sonrisa un tanto pervertida por la imagen del doncel sumado al alcohol enojo al rubio quien le lanzó un cojín.

—Ni siquiera pienses en mi esposo de forma pervertida... cuando yo...

—Vamos ahijado, estamos en confianza ¿Cómo es que fue la primera noche? Solo me contaste que dijo que le asqueabas y que no quería volver a hacerlo ¿Las enseñanzas que te brinde y que aprendiste en esos lugares no sirvió? ¿No sabes complacer en la cama un doncel? Porque ya te dije y te lo he repetido muchas veces: Un doncel o una doncella para sentirse plenos también deben disfrutarlo, por lo que las preliminares lo son todo. Tanto los donceles inexpertos o los experimentados necesitan muchos juegos previos para estar listos antes de la penetración, claro que eso no se hace mucho... los hombres de esta aburrida sociedad solo se preocupan en auto satisfacerse y claro después vanagloriarse de que obtuvieron a tal o cual doncel o doncella… si supieran que muchos donceles ni siquiera lo disfrutan carnalmente…

Naruto se sintió peor y una mueca molesta se dibujo.

— ¿Estas insinuando que Sasuke ni siquiera disfrutó carnalmente?

—No lo sé, tú fuiste el que tuvo el placer de desvirgarlo. Sin embargo, supongo que sabrás diferenciar cuando un doncel finge que le gusta, cuando de verdad le gusta, cuando hay cariño y no solo deseo carnal, y cuando simplemente se deja hacer.

—Mama menciono algo parecido... entonces... Sasuke...

—Sasuke solo se dejo hacer… bien podría ser el caso. Mira rubio, tú no tienes idea de lo que muchos donceles pasan no solo los más pobres , los de clases sociales altas como Sasuke que tienen un deber que cumplir con su clan, a eso que solo son criados para ser esposos y llevar honra a su clan … ¿puedes siquiera imaginártelo? Por supuesto que no… yo he sido amante de muchas doncellas que están casadas y ellas me cuentan lo poco que disfrutan en los brazos de sus maridos. Como les duele porque a veces ni siquiera las acarician. Como vulgarmente se diría, solo se la meten. No solo las y los maltratan físicamente sino que moralmente y emocionalmente. Muchos y muchas me preguntan: "¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente hermosa o bello para que mi esposo si quiera tenga el cuidado de tocarme y acariciarme?"

El rubio pareció pensárselo por largo rato; de pronto sintió ganas de llorar.

—Entonces, Sasuke, quizá sintió asco cuando lo toque y lo hice mío...

—No te puedo negar ello, pero tú más que nadie debía saberlo...porque él es joven... quizá piensa que se asquea de tu contacto, pero no es así. Quizá le gustas físicamente o le pareces atractivo pero hasta ahí nada más. — Jiraiya tomo otro trago — mira, ahijado, la alta sociedad es una de las más injustas con sus propios donceles y doncellas y tu solo has sido participe de ellos al comprar a Sasuke. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para algunos donceles tener sexo con su pareja, si no existe atracción o amor.

—No entiendo.

Jiraiya resopló ante la ignorancia de su ahijado ¿Qué este chico no le escuchaba cuando le daba sabios consejo de como flirtear adecuadamente con los donceles?

—Para tener sexo no es necesario el amor; ni siquiera, es necesario para disfrutar del sexo. Puedes tener sexo con un experto en la cama sin necesidad de amarlo… tu los ha probado ¿no? Te has acostado con mujeres mayores que te hicieron ver las mil y una maravillas ¿y acaso no fue mejor en cuanto a placer y lujuria que cuando estuviste con Sasuke?

—Claro que no… con Sasuke se sintió diferente…

—Por supuesto, porque estás caliente con él y encandilado…

—No… no solo caliente, lo amo, ero-sennin

—Aun así, pudiste estar con aquellas mujeres ¿no?

—Ahijado, con una buena dosis de alcohol se puede tener sexo con cualquier cosa que se mueva… y en muchos casos, si no existieran tabú los desfrutaría mas no te harían feliz. Es diferente hacer el amor y tener sexo… es igual con la comida… puedes comer lo que sea si es necesario ¿no?

Su ahijado asintió sorprendido.

—Pero solo es disfrutable si comes algo que te gusta.

— ¡Ramen!

—Así es.

— Si Sasuke no estuviera en constante negación ni te odiara tanto por lo que hiciste, a la larga se acostumbraría a ti: tendrían sexo disfrutable para ambos e hijos y bueno te aburrirías algún día de él y él de ti, pero seguirán teniendo sexo por costumbre…. Y así por unos años, después te buscarías pasar alguna noche en clubs, luego conseguirías una amante con la que encenderías la llama de tu pasión y solo tendría sexo con Sasuke por compromiso, llegarían a tener otro hijo más, y Sasuke dejaría de ser la belleza que ahora es. Tu amante te complacería en todo y haría cosas que pensaste imposible en la cama que tu esposo te lanzaría una cachetada por ofenderlo. Así es la sociedad… tienen tabú incluso dentro de la misma pareja: si el varón ve que su pareja hace cosas extrañas en la cama le acusa de puta y si el varón es el que pide hacer otras cosas en la cama, la pareja se ofende y le acusa de engaño... ninguno disfruta, realmente.

—Ero-senin de verdad no me ayudas en nada. Dices que Sasuke de igual manera nunca me amara.

—Eres joven e ingenuo. Más fuerte que el amor es la costumbre. Y si quieres una familia, ahijado, te aconsejo que hagas que Sasuke se acostumbre a ti. Le pongas las cosas en claro y ya, después de todo para eso te casaste con un señorito de sociedad ¿no?

Naruto sintió miedo por la expresión acusadora de su padrino. Sin duda este aborrecía a la alta clase ¿Quiénes habían ofendido tanto a su padrino para que hiciera que este cargara con tanto odio? Él también despreciaba algunas costumbres y otras le parecían estúpidas… Lo que decía su maestro era cierto ¿Por qué no con tu pareja podrías practicar algunos juegos? Aunque, si lo pensaba, Sasuke le lanzaría una cachetada y quizá algún otro golpe más fuerte si se enteraba que quería practicar algunas cosas que él había experimentado en el pasado. Estaba seguro que nunca le querría hacer siquiera una felación, ya que, según muchas mujeres de la alta, eso solo se le pedía a las putas de la calle.

—No puedo creer que te casaras con un chico solo porque te levanto la lujuria. Te dejaste llevar por el dinero que tenías… te comportaste como uno de eso mocosos acaudalados que desprecian a las muchachas y donceles de nuestro mundo. ¿o acaso no fue por deseo que te quedaste idiota?

Naruto no contesto pero sus puños se cerraron. Tal vez algo de razón tenía. Sasuke lo dejo impresionado cuando lo conoció pues su belleza le había atontado y sí, había levantado una enorme lujuria que no se calmo hasta tomarlo por primera vez ¿Sasuke lo había disfrutado de verdad? Quizás físicamente, definitivamente solo carnalmente.

—No quiero que Sasuke se acostumbre a mí y terminar como tú dices ´tebayo. Quiero que haya amor en nuestra relación.

Su padrino que había estado cómodo en los sillones se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la estancia.

—Contéstame algo. ¿Tú estás verdaderamente enamorado de él?

—Por supuesto que sí´ tebayo.

— ¿Tu serias capaz de amarlo si le pasara algo en su cuerpo? ¿Si se engordara, si su rostro quedara marcado? Cando envejezca ¿lo amaras? Aun si es perseguido por la justicia ¿lo amarías? ¿Aun si matara tu madre?

— ¡No entiendo a que te refieres!

—Es diferente estar enamorado que amar, ahijado. Hay alguien a quien ame y creo que amo a pesar de lo muy desgraciado que es. El amor es dolor, es soportar dolor. Es amar a esa persona por sobre cualquier defecto físico o emocional… por eso te digo ¿si Sasuke no fuera tan bello, si perdiera su belleza lo amarías?

Naruto se sentía confundido de todas las palabras del hombre: Suponía que no por nada tenía esas canas en su cabello.

—Sasuke está enamorado de ese joven, su antiguo novio, en verdad enamorado. Pero no sé si lo ama, porque si lo ama nunca podrás enamorarlo de verdad.

— ¿Cómo que de verdad?

—Yo me he vuelto a enamorar muchas veces, he estado con muchas más, me he acostado solo por alcohol. Sin embargo, a ese doncel siempre lo he amado… y seguirá siendo así. Es solo una persona a la que amaras toda la vida, pero eso no quiere decir que te vas a dejar manipular y maltratar por ella. Por eso te digo que si Sasuke lo ama, sinceramente nunca te amara. Si en verdad es amor verdadero, tu nuca lo podrás obtener para ti. Puede que lo suyo resulte con un enamoramiento…. Hasta que puede que él te prefiera al otro o que por si mismo se sienta bien a tu lado pero amor verdadero es solo una vez. Tú tienes la ventaja de que le has enseñado el placer carnal que eso a veces confunde y hasta lo suficiente como para alejar de tus pensamientos al amor verdadero.

Naruto enterró sus uñas en los cojines, y comenzó rasguñarlo con fiereza. Se sentía dolido.

—Pero él nuca le ha hecho daño...

—Por eso mismo, si lo ama, es difícil que lo olvide; si solo está enamorado no tanto, pero de igual manera es difícil porque su mismo corazón lo añora y su mente está llena de hermoso recuerdos. Pero tienes algunos puntos a tu favor

Naruto le miro sin comprender.

Jiraiya esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No estamos en la mente del lindo Uchiha, pero si podemos hacer que se "enamore" de ti. Ya te dije tienes el sexo de tu lado: el nuca conoció el placer con su novio, así que tienes eso a tu favor y que están casados y ya sabes la convivencia, a veces es más fuerte y ata más a las personas haciendo que pueda nacer algo solido; solo que para que no sea aburrido tienes que conquistarlo poco a poco de una forma única: que se sienta tan atraído que aleja a su amor de sus pensamientos. Olvida esto del amor verdadero, pues ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad lo ama o solo fue un enamoramiento de niños. Tú debes enseñarle lo que es amar como adultos, más excitante y más pasional y así si ese fue su verdadero amor, no le importara porque su carne y sus conciencia se concentrara en satisfacerse contigo. Concéntrate en que se enamore de ti. Adema tienes al mejor maestro en seducción y enamoramiento.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me olvide del amor verdadero?! Yo lo amo en verdad…

Jiraiya borró su mueca de autosuficiencia y cogió a Naruto por la yukata y lo estampo en la pared de forma amenazante.

—Cuando estén viejos, lleno de hijos y problemas, aun así te parezca atractivo, hermoso y el único doncel en tu vida, ahí dime "Maestro, lo amo" Aun eres un mocoso, Naruto.

—Solo estas enamorado. Y hasta me atrevo a decir que ni eso.

Jiraiya soltó a Naruto. El rubio pensó que en verdad debía ponerse a entrenar pues parecía que sus reflejos habían disminuidos de forma considerable.

— Como te atreves a decir que ni siquiera estoy enamorado de él.

El hombre mayor trato de calmarse, por lo cual inhalo aire de forma fuerte, para luego dejarlo ir con cierta violencia: como un animal punto de atacar.

—En primera no es enamoramiento verdadero, porque si no te importaría más su felicidad que la tuya. Es decir, le dejarías ir con el tal Gaara y le desearías lo mejor.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! El es mío, se caso conmigo y lo quiero para mí…

Jiraiya solo negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Eso es obsesión, ahijado idiota. Una que puede destruirte o destruirlo a él. Pero bueno es entendible con un amor tan débil como el que le tienes.

Eso para Naruto fue algo que le enojó en demasía, pues él estaba perfectamente seguro de que lo amaba, de que este sentimiento y revoloteo que sentía en su interior era más que gusto o lujuria, tampoco un simple enamoramiento, era amor quizá no un puro amor, pues no concebía dejar a Sasuke a otro pero sí amor.

—A ti simplemente te calienta, Sasuke, te gusta y por su carácter de fiera quieres domarlo, nada más.

—Si fuera así me hubiera conformado con tenerlo una vez como me ha sucedido con otras conquistas.

—Te hirió en tu orgullo el que te dijera aquellas palabras.

—Si no lo amara perdería el control y lo golpearía y lo obligaría yacer conmigo.

— ¡¿Lo trataste de hacer…?!— pregunto muy exaltado, pues él estaba en contra del maltrato a los donceles y doncellas, pues eran unas preciosas joyas su manera de pensar.

—Pero no lo hice.

—Quieres hacerlo, y has pensado en mandar todo al diablo y hacerlo ¿no es así? Tú querías que Sasuke quedara preñado para tener una excusa y meterte más en su vida, que te respondiera y se dejar hacer varias veces y formar tu familia a la fuerza. Si en verdad estuvieras decidido a que se enamoré de ti y estuviera realmente, si quiera enamorado de él, ni siquiera se te hubiera pasado pro al cabeza el besarte con alguien más.

— ¡Fue un error!

—Un error con el cual lastimaste a Sakura, a tu esposo y a ti mismo. — la voz de Jiraiya no era tan alta, peor lo suficiente para intimidar al rubio.

—Claro es fácil para ti, que te puedes besar con alguien más, tener un pasado; sin embargo, que tu esposo se haya besado y haya querido a otro es imperdonable ¿no? — Prosiguió el peliblanco— La verdad, siento que estoy un poco decepcionado de ti. Ahijado, te cegaste por el poder que adquiriste con ese apellido, por lo cual te buscaste un trofeo: un lindo niño que todo el mundo moría por conseguir y te olvidaste del gusto que sentías por Sakura. — Le recriminó con mirada fulminante; para la mala suerte del rubio, Jiraiya lo conocía demasiado bien— ¿Lo ves? ¿No me decías que ella era la chica de tu vida, con la persona que saldrías adelante, a la que le propondrías matrimonio? ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Ante aquellas palabras totalmente verdaderas, el rubio quedo sin defensa. Era cierto, el había tenido mucha experiencia sexual; y aun así, decía que quería a Sakura, que la amaba y que quería formar una familia con ella. Y... entonces ¿Qué paso? ¿Ahora decía lo mismo de Sasuke?

Jiraiya la vislumbrar la confusión en su sobrino, pues seguro tenía un debate interno, intervino nuevamente:

— ¿Crees en vedad que es imperdonable que haya querido a otro? ¿Qué se haya besado con otro?

—No…— contestó sin mucha convicción— Aun así, no pienso dejarlo ir.

—Y no digo que lo hagas. Te comprendo eres joven y amas de forma inmadura. Lo que te dije es en parte cierto, debes saber que el amor, el verdadero amor es doloroso y es mejor que no lo llegues sentir hasta que ya tengan una historia que contar.

—Pero no se supone que se debe ser feliz con la persona que amas.

—Cuando estas con ella, pero si se va... el hecho que tú la ames no significa que te ame, y aun si te ama no significa que estén juntos. Y eso…eso es doloroso...

Naruto no tenía suficiente experiencia en el amor. Vivió mucho tiempo lejos de su madre, haciéndose hombre solo y con ayuda de su padrino. Seguro y Sasuke sabía mejor lo que era el amor porque había tenido y sentido el amor de su hermano y de sus padres…de toda una familia. Él ansiaba sentir eso: pertenecer a una familia, llegar a casa y ver a su amada persona que le reciban con los brazos abiertos, sentir el cálido cuerpo de alguien a su lado cuando dormía, cuidar de él y de niños.

—Ahijado, ya hemos llegado muy lejos. Solo ten cuidado… y… recuerda que entre el amor y el odio hay un pequeño paso. Yo he llegado a odiar a esa persona, pero, a veces, la amo y en parte la odio…. Es así... es un circulo vicioso… porque no puedes ser indiferente a sus actos….

Como si saliera de un trance, Jiraiya se animo y le miro de forma bromista.

—Vale ahijado, no pienses muchos sobre los sentimientos que no es tu fuerte.

—Sobre todo porque no lo conozco… murmuro pensando en lo poco que sabía de su azabache.

Naruto lo miraba mareado de tantas palabras y aun procesaba la idea de que su apadrino haya amado a un doncel de esa manera y, al parecer, aun lo ame.

—Lo que ahora debes aprender es enamórate de él.

—Pero ya te dije…

—toda esta plática fue para que entendieras que tu solo estas enamorado de su físico, de su carácter fiero; sin embargo, no te has tomado la molestia de conocer su mundo interior. Y no me refiero a su entrada y lo delicioso que debe ser estar dentro de él.

— ¡Ero-sennin!

— Ya sé que por lo mismo de tu pasado puedes llegar a ser posesivo, pero lo cansaras… Sasuke es un doncel rebelde y malhumorado, pero que se que como todo doncel puede llegar a ser dulce, aunque nuca esperes que sea sumiso…a menos que sea de juego…. Sin duda fijaste tus ojos en alguien interesante y eso es lo que debes entender: debes entender el misterio que esconde su ser y sus ojos. Debes entenderlo y amar todo lo que es, sin negarte sus defectos. Cuando amas no escondes los defectos de quien amas, no los niegas; pero aun, así lo amas y te enamora sus acciones. Debes dejar que él te entienda, te conozcas y se familiarice.

Naruto rasco su cabeza en duda y cierto temor.

— Bueno ¡¿quieres que se enamoré y que tú le gustes no?!

—Claro que sí.

—Es más fácil que se acostumbre y firmen una relación cordial... Pero es aburrido... — esbozó un puchero de estar pensando profundamente— Sasuke es un doncel que, a mi perspectiva, te puede dar mucho más que sexo e hijos… así que entiéndelo o, por lo menos, trata de entenderlo. Disfruta los momentos que compartes y sé tú mismo, pues quieres que se enamore de ti.

— ¿Y eso que dijiste del amor verdadero?

—Ahora no te compliques con todo. Perdón, por mandarte la charla aburrida del amor, ahijado idiota, es solo que tu doncel me hace recordar alguien de mi pasado.

—Sobre eso… ¿no gustabas de Tsunade-obachan?

—Claro que sí, y aun me parece atractiva; sin embargo, todo quedo en gusto y amistad. ¿Creo que vendrá no?

— ¡Sí! Es increíble que llegase tan lejos en esta sociedad….

—Bueno, siempre conto con el apoyo de sus padres. Es una gran mujer. Será divertido volver a verla— Se sobo las menos en signo de preparar sus futuras bromas para Tsunade

Y Naruto comprendió algo: quizás su padrino pareciera un libro abierto, pero en verdad escondía muchos conocimientos interesantes y a la vez grandes sufrimientos. Era como su padre, sin lugar dudas.

Fin del flashback

—Hey, dobe ¿no estarás pasando por tu cabeza cosas pervertidas no?

— ¡Claro que no ´tebayo!

Sasuke hizo una mueca de no creerle nada.

—De verdad que no. Sasuke, solo quiero que pasemos un buen momento, juntos y que veas este lugar que es especial para mí.

Sasuke no comento nada y se concentro en el "camino" pues los arboles estrechaban este, y se hacía difícil ir por ahí.

— ¿Ves donde comienzan los bambú? Señalo el rubio.

Sasuke asintió.

—Bueno, pasando la arboleda de estos y cuando veas que se entremezclan con los arces rojizos paramos y entramos por el lado derecho.

— ¿Y qué hay después de las arboleda de los arces?

—Bueno un poco más de bosque y ahí está una de los portales de la hacienda Namikaze. Este es uno de los caminos más largos para salir de esta. De ahí hay un pequeño sendero y este sendero lleva a un camino que nos llevaría la hacienda Kaguya y pasándola, porque es pequeña, estaría la otra hacienda Namikaze.

Sasuke proceso toda la información.

Llegando al punto indicado por el rubio, Sasuke paro junto con su yegua y observo los pequeños senderos que había entre los árboles y la multitud de colores que se desplazaba, pues había muchos matices en estos, desde los rojizos hasta los verdes frondosos y los matices entre ellos. De por sí estaba deslumbrado, pues los bellos jardines de su mansión eran controlados por un equipo de expertos jardineros; pero toda esta belleza natural crecía sola y salvaje.

Ingresaron por el camino menos angosto que los arboles habían dejado; Tsuki Kyomi iba con cierta cautela, pues el mismo sentía cierto nerviosismos de estar con Naruto en un lugar desconocido y a muchos metros de que alguien le pueda socorrer, por lo cual se obligó a pensar que no necesitaba que alguien le protegiera.

—En primavera es mucho más hermoso. Así que quisiera que volviéramos... si tu quieres puedes venir cuantas veces quieras… — comentó nervioso.

El azabache no contestó nada; sus sentidos se agudizaron como medida de protección, y las de su yegua igual pues sintió la tensión del cuerpo de su amiga.

—No te sientas intimidado. No te haré daño, neko-teme.

— ¡No me llames así!

—Pues parece que es la única forma en la que me hagas caso.

Sasuke giro su rostro y se dedico a observar todo a su alrededor. Sin duda le alegraba estar en un ambiente tan amplio y poder respirar el aire puro que los abetos y los arces le regalaban. Habían algunos árboles que reconocía, pero estaba seguro que en primavera serían mucho más coloridos. Nunca gusto mucho de los colores vivos en sus ropas, pero en la naturaleza sí, pues era tranquilizante.

Naruto y su caballo pararon y el rubio se bajo. Amarro al caballo a uno de los árboles y le tendió la mano a su esposo. Sasuke comprendió que debía bajar, así que con cuidado bajo de su yegua y cayó al suelo que noto estaba húmedo. Eso significaba, según lo que Kakashi alguna vez le había explicado, que había un riachuelo o lago cerca.

—Cuando será el día en que respondas a mi amabilidad.

—Cuando será el día que entiendas que no soy invalido por ser doncel.

Naruto prefirió no pelear, así que lo dejo todo así. Se limitó a caminar sonriendo por los recuerdos nostálgicos de su infancia.

Sasuke observaba los pequeños senderos que aun seguían. Los arboles se arremolinaban mas y dejaban caer sus hojas cada cierto momento, haciendo que algunas hojas quedaran en sus ropas y en su cabello. Con una sonrisa ladeada, el azabache respiró hondamente y lleno su cuerpo de aire puro.

— ¡Bien, llegamos ´tebayo!

Sasuke paro, pero solo vio un lago detrás de algunos arbustos. Naruto tomo su mano y lo jalo hasta llegar a la orilla. Justo cuando iba a quejarse, sus ojos se deslumbraron con el paraje.

Era una como una gran abertura del bosque: desde ahí podía vislumbrar a una no muy empinada cuesta de donde un riachuelo caía con cierta gracia natural, la cual alimenta al gran lago, que se extendía a sus pies de aguas tan cristalinas que reflejaban el cielo casi oscurecido. Los arboles dejaban paso al riachuelo, aquellos arboles que ahora dejaban caer sus hojas eran, de seguro, arboles de cerezo. Una hermosa imagen se dibujaría en primavera, aun más hermosa de la que ya apreciaba.

Naruto le tendió la mano y no pudo hacer más que sujetarla y dejarse llevar. Naruto le hizo bajar lentamente por la pequeña cuesta hasta estar, realmente, a la orilla del lago.

—Por este camino se llega al otro lado, a esa pequeña cabaña.

Y Sasuke recién pudo notar que aquellos arbustos grises y un árbol frondoso escondían, al lado del riachuelo impetuoso, una pequeña cabaña.

—Si estuviera bien el camino de piedra los caballos podrían llegar, pero no es posible.

Sasuke detallo, con lo que sus ojos podían, la pequeña cabaña rustica que, según se apreciaba, llevaba un buen tiempo de abandono. También noto un camino de piedras desde sus pies que bordeaban el lago.

—Este lago de forma subterránea alimenta al río Yamanaka ¿es increíble no?

Sasuke siguió observando el cielo oscurecido y como este se reflejaba en el lago, luego observo el barranco de donde caían las aguas, aquel barranco estaba tapizado ligeramente por musgos y algunos arbustillos. Luego su vista se perdía en los arboles que aun proseguían al lado izquierdo del lago.

— ¿Sasuke?

Naruto temió que todo esto no significara nada para el Uchiha "Que le haya gradado este lugar, que es mi lugar especial"

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y carraspeo un poco.

—Es interesante…— musito— seguramente será más hermoso en primavera, aunque aun hay un largo ramo para que llegue.

Par a Naruto fue suficiente.

—Aunque esto es más divertido— musito el Uchiha.

Naruto no entendió hasta que su cuerpo ya estaba siendo mojado por las aguas del lago. ¡El Uchiha lo había empujado! ¡Y estaba sonriendo! Un sonrisa maliciosa, pero era una sonrisa.

Naruto inflo sus mofletes y jalo a Sasuke, el cual cayó encima y ambos se ensuciaron con el lodo de la orilla. El rubio no contento con ello lo jaloneo hasta llegar más al fondo del algo, casi cuando el agua ya llegaba a sus pechos.

— ¡Si me ahogo o me enfermo por esto te mato!— grito temblando el azabache.

Naruto río, pues su doncel parecía un gato asustado por al agua: Su piel estaba escaramuzada.

—Eh... el Uchiha le teme al agua….

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Pero tienes idea de que arruinaste mi ropa?

Naruto rio con ganas y le mojo aún más, salpicándole con el agua.

—No somos niños, idiota.

—Pues a veces pareces uno.

Naruto nadando con maestría se alejaba del azabache. Sasuke trato de moverse, pero las telas de sus ropas pesaba y su propio miedo no le dejaba, pues era muy diferente a cuando nado alguna vez en su lejana niñez sobre las aguas de su hacienda con supervisión de sus empleados que ahí. Según recordaba, una vez visito la bahía pero era un recuerdo ya lejano.

— ¡Rubio idiota!

Naruto se enterneció por el puchero de frustración de Sasuke. Entendió a su padrino: comenzaba a conocer a Sasuke, Sasuke aun podía enseñarle muchas cosas de sí mismo y cada una le enmaromaba aún más.

—Teme, no seas un neko asustado. Nada va a pasarte. El gran Naruto nunca permitiría que algo te pase.

—Idiota

Sasuke se dejo caer en el agua para que esta cubriera parcialmente su rostro, para que el rubio no observara su sonrojo.

Naruto pensó que el azabache se estaba ahogando, por lo nado lo más rápido que pudo y lo levanto por la cintura. Su doncel era hermoso así, humedecido por el agua. Su corazón latió apresurado por la imagen.

— ¡No me estaba ahogando! — exclamó aún más sonrojado que hace unos minutos.

— ¡Pero, neko-teme, estabas debajo del agua!

— ¡Como si pudiera ahogarme, dobe! Por si no lo has notado, si nos paramos, el agua ni si quiera cubre nuestros hombros…

—Pero pensé que te había dado un calambre... y si avanzas un poco más el algo se hace profundo del lado izquierdo…

Sasuke solo resopló fastidiado.

El rubio noto aquel tono rosa en las mejillas del otro, por lo cual, sonrió. Así que era por eso que se sumergió en el agua.

—Bueno... no puedo andar bien, ni caminar en el agua por las ropas... se hacen pesadas en el agua…

Naruto río.

—Si quieres puedes sacártelas— le dijo seductor

Sasuke se soltó de Naruto pues había permanecido ahí, sujetado, clavándole las uñas en los hombros de este, en verdad como un minino asustado.

—Eres realmente tierno, Sasuke— el rubio esbozó una mirada boba y una sonrisa de acuerdo con esta.

— ¡N o soy tierno!— le grito aun más sonrojado.

Naruto lo soltó y lo dejo parado con calma; para después, acercarse y darle un beso casto en la frente.

—Eres mi neko-teme…

Solo recibió otro golpe de Sasuke, quien trato de alejarse del rubio, pero las estorbosas ropas no se lo permitían.

—Estoy un poco acostumbrado, pero tienes razón: la ropa es un poco estorbosa para nadar.

Sin que Sasuke pueda replicar algo, Naruto se quito la yukata superior quedando solo en hakama.

—¡Cúbrete!

En verdad que era divertido molestar al Uchiha.

El Uchiha aguanto el nerviosismo que sentía a l ver el bien formado torso de su esposo. Así que sin pensarlo mucho le comenzó a lanzar gua

— ¡Que te cubras, ladito dobe!

Naru río y comenzó a jugar y a darle piquetes en el vientre

— ¡Pervertido!— grito Sasuke

El azabache trataba de golpear las manos traviesas de su marido que trataban de toquetearlo. Sin embargo, el rubio era el que más se podía mover en el agua. Sasuke se desespero y termino por quitarse la primera capa de su vestimenta, quedando solo con el fondo blanco y su hakama.

— ¡Sasu, te ves delicioso!— le susurro de forma sensual mientras lo atrapaba por la espalda.

— ¡Lo hiciste a posta!

Sasuke se lanzo encima de él y lo hundió en el lago. El azabache sonrió satisfecho, pero luego se preocupo porque el rubio no salía.

— ¡Naruto!

El maldito salió de forma violenta cargándolo en el proceso, pero no de la cintura, no ¡de debajo de su trasero!

— ¡Suéltame pervertido! ¡Maldito dobe!

Naruto río con ganas por la carita enfada de su esposo. Hasta que un golpe en su cabeza lo obligo a soltarlo.

Sasuke un poco agitado trato de calmarse y de bajar su apreciable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto se acerco lentamente y el azabache quise retroceder, pero, otra vez su estorbosa ropa le quitaba movilidad. El rubio aprovecho esto y con delicadeza se agachó levemente, para que sus frentes chocaran; luego, poco a poco junto sus labios con los de su esposo, presionado suavemente, sin obligarlo a abrir la boca o corresponderlo.

—Ven, vamos a la orilla... Ya es un poco tarde para que estemos en el agua´tebayo.

Sasuke, aun un poco atontado por el sentimiento y la acción anterior, se sujeto de su mano y avanzaron. Pero, Naruto no llevo a la orilla cercana a sus caballos sino que hacia la orilla derecha por donde se divisaba cercana la rustica casita.

—Si me resfrió te matare...—murmuro cubriéndose con sus brazos.

— ¡No te preocupes! Sabes... había querido traerte antes aquí... pero como no se dieron las cosas creo que aun deben estar el par de yukatas, futon y mantas que traje aquella vez hace un mes.

De nuevo se dejo guiar por el rubio quien lo guío hasta la casita. Ambos dieron una leve inclinación y subieron al tatami. Naruto deslizo la puerta principal de la pequeña casita y esta cedió fácilmente.

Sasuke le siguió aun tiritando de frio. Observaba el polvo que cubría el suelo de lo que sería una especia de sala o recibidor. Vio perderse al rubio y el siguió observando las paredes un poco desgastadas.

—Hace mucho que no venía, bueno, antes de hace un mes no había venido aquí desde que me marche de la hacienda hace tanto ya...— comentó gesticulando de su peculiar forma y con una mirada un poco nostálgica.

— ¿Tu viviste en la hacienda?

—Por algún tiempo… mama tenía la esperanza de que Minato nos diera nuestro lugar, pero su amor acabó cuando su mujer quedo embarazada… toda la atención de Minato se centro en ella. Y ella, naturalmente, nos odiaba.

— ¿Entonces tienes medio hermano?

—No, su mujer y sus dos hijos que llego a tener con ella murieron… Este lugar fue construido por Minato para mi madre cuando recién llevaban unos meses saliendo a escondidas de los padres de Minato….

Sasuke lo observo y Naruto entendió que Sasuke le interesaba y quería que prosiguiera.

—Toma...

El azabache tomo las yukata de dormir y un par de mantas haciendo un ligero puchero de inconformidad por lo delgado que eran.

— ¿Dónde me visto?

Naruto rio pues ya lo había visto desnudo, pero aun así, Sasuke era modoso con que lo viera.

—Esa solía ser la habitación, puedes cambiarte ahí.

Sasuke asintió e ingreso de la habitación dónde Naruto había salido.

—Si quieres puedes seguirme contando.

Naruto sonrió y se comenzó secar con una manta. Mientras el azabache, en la habitación de al lado se quito la ropa húmeda; para después, secar su cuerpo de forma un tanto apresurada: temía que a Naruto se le diera la gran idea de ingresar.

— Bueno una vez que me pego y grito uno de los sirviente mayores me fui corriendo donde oka-san y le pregunte si era cierto...— Naruto prefirió no decirle que le había preguntado aquel sirviente— ella asintió, por lo que terminé gritando y despertando a Deidara. Le reclame muchas cosas y mi mama me abrazo… al final estuve encerrado en mi cuarto, si se podía llamar así a dónde vivíamos…. Pues, a pesar de que ahora observes que todos los sirvientes tienen sus habitaciones apropiadas, en ese tiempo, solo nos dieron una casucha pequeña donde no cabíamos los cuatro, contando a Karin. Casi por la noche, mama pidió prestado un caballo, a cambio de su paga del día. A sí que a ambos nos trajo aquí... desde esa vez vine cada vez que me sentía triste, a pesar de que esta algo alejada de la hacienda. Madre siempre me preparaba panecillos para el camino. Asi fue hasta que mama me dio la noticia de que Jiraiya-sensei se haría cargo de mí. Aquí mismo jure que si algún día llegaba a ser algo, velaría por las demás personas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho y de ahí, vestido con una yukata sencilla y delgada, salió Sasuke y se sentó a su lado.

—Pienso que puedes lograr ese juramento. Además... bueno si no quieres contarme todo, está bien, pero no puedes juzgar a tu madre; aun así, creo que Jiraiya fue bueno contigo.

El rubio asintió.

—Fue como mi padre.

Sasuke asintió y sonrío pues para él su padre había sido Itachi.

—Entonces ya conoces el amor, rubio idiota.

Y Naruto sonrío pues podía ser que tuviera razón. El cariño a su padrino era muy grande.

—Sasuke ¿tú me odias?

El azabache se acomodó mejor en el tatami y desvío su mirada.

—No… después de todo no hiciste algo que fuera diferente a los demás. De cualquier forma, teníamos un trato. Mi padre, tú y yo firmamos un contrato prenupcial y no he cumplido con muchos de ellos. Tú podrías pedir la anulación de nuestro matrimonio.

—Sabes, me entristece que no hagas el intento de salvar nuestro matrimonio. Podemos hacerlo. No somos como dos témpanos de hielo.

Sasuke tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón.

—Por lo menos, déjame hacer el intento.

Sasuke se sintió un tanto incomodo, pues no quería involucrarse más con el rubio. Sentía que le rubio trataba de colarse más y más en su ser, pues si por algo se definía el rubio era que era demasiado persistente; Sasuke temía no poder mantener su tranquilidad y esta "tregua no hablada" que habían acordado.

—Supongo que fue una vida dura por lo que pasate.

—No tanto, Ero-sennin tuvo una vida aun mas difícil.

Naruto se levantó ya vestido y le tendió la mano al menor. Este la tomo, por lo que el rubio hasta la puerta, la corrió y ambos salieron.

— ¿Es hermoso no?

Sasuke asintió sin pensarlo demasiado, pues pareciera como si el cielo y la Tierra se fusionaran: La claridad del lago reflejaba cada una de las estrellas y la luna en su máximo esplendor.

—El amanecer es aun más hermoso. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y esperarlo?

—Solo si después de eso nos marchamos rápido, pues Tsuki kyomi necesita comer temprano…

—Te prometo que arreglare este lugar ´tebayo — comentó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

—No me lo prometas…

—Este era mi refugio y antes fue el refugio del amor de mis padres. Quiero que sea el tuyo y el de la siguiente generación. Así que mandaré a arreglar el camino para que Tsuki kyomi o algún otro caballo no sufra mucho al llegar aquí. También de que haya una despensa y ropa….

A Sasuke siempre le incomodaba cuando el rubio comenzara a hacer planes y no precisamente porque estos los involucraban; sino porque para Naruto era felicidad, pero, seguramente, no pasarían por alguna razón y eso deprimiría al rubio. Era incomodo saber que una persona estaba enamorada de ti y se ponía feliz al hacer estos planes cuando él no sentía lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, la próxima vez que regresemos habrá comida para Tsuki kyomi.

— ¿No crees que adelantas demasiado?

—No, si quieres algo debes mentalizarlo ¿no? Además…

Naruto se cortó y sonrió

— ¿Ves esos árboles de Sakura?

Sasuke asintió sin entender.

—Nuestro amor, mejor dicho el amor que quieres darme esta resguardado por el frio que sería el miedo a amar y traición a la persona que dices amar... pues yo haré que en esta primavera no solo las flores de cerezo florezcan, sino el amor que quieres darme también.

Aquellos susurros suaves y tiernos estremecían al azabache.

— ¡Bien, más vale que nos alistemos a dormir hasta el amanecer! De igual forma sería peligroso para los caballos montar sin luz y para nosotros, también.

El rubio ingreso a la habitación donde Sasuke se había cambiado y del armario de madera saco dos futones y unas mantas,

—Esto es todo lo que hay…

Sasuke tomo su futon y lo extendió, se acostó sobre este y se cubrió con las mantas.

El rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le imito.

Los minutos pasaban y, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada, el viento soplaba inclemente, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos tiritaran por el frío.

Sasuke se acurrucó aún más en las mantas, pero, el frío no dejaba de ingresar a su cuerpo.

—Hey, Sasu, ¿te estás muriendo de frío como yo?

Sasuke quiso hacerse el dormido porque ya suponía hacia dónde se dirigía esto.

— ¡Sasu!.. Me estoy congelando ¿no podíamos compartir el futon y darnos calor?

Sasuke se resistió a contestar.

— ¡Sasu!

—¡Con un demonio! Déjame en paz que estoy tratando de dormir a pesar de este frío….

Naruto rió por la expresión agitada y enfurecida de Sasuke.

—Lo hiciste a propósito…

Sasuke lleno de furia de levanto, cogió su futon y sus mantas para unirlas a las de Naruto, quien sorprendido por todo esto quiso tocar a Sasuke para comprobar que el mismo chico se había acercado a él y que ahora le daba la espalda.

—Tienes permiso de abrazarme pero si se te pasa la mano te juro que te castro— murmuro cubriendo su rostro sonrojado.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y resistió a la tentación de tenerlo tan cerca y con aquella ropa tan ligera.

—Está bien ´tebayo.

Sin decir más se recostó de lado y se apego un poco a Sasuke, paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura del azabache y este solo se estremeció un poco.

—Buenas noches, Sasu.

Este no contesto solo permitió que el otro se apegara a su espalda y que la nariz del rubio se enterrara en sus cabellos.

—Te quiero, Sasuke.

Y con esas palabras y las suaves caricias de Naruto en su cabeza se quedo dormido.

No podía evitar que sus pies la encaminaran de arriba abajo de su habitación, del balcón la interior de su habitación. Aquella habitación dentro de la casona Namikaze, aquella que había conseguido gracias a su amistad con el rubio, aquel rubio idiota que ahora arrastraba su orgullo de varón por un doncel de la alta sociedad ¿Qué tenía aquel doncel por el que el rubio era capaz de darlo todo y humillarse de esa forma?

Su amigo siempre había sido falto de amor, quizá esa era la respuesta a todo. Quizá.

Sabía que su amigo deseaba, más que nada, una familia. Ella había sido la primera en su lista. Y ahora lamentaba no haberle hecho caso antes. Y no, no solo era porque ahora el rubio tenía una incalculable fortuna, sino porque realmente le gustaba y se había acostumbrado a vivir de esta forma. Conocía todo lo que se debía conocer sobre esta hacienda. Era su mano derecha ¿entonces porque el rubio la comenzaba a marginar? La respuesta era simple: por culpa de ese doncel caprichoso. Así eran todos los niñatos de sociedad, seguramente.

Al fin pudo distinguir la silueta del caballo de Naruto, ahí escondida por la poca neblina de un cielo que recién despertaba. No, eso no podía ser cierto. Detrás de él estaba el azabache. Y no, no estaba en su yegüita como cuando se marcho. No, estaba ahí, en el mismo caballo que Naruto, aferrándose a su cintura, gritándolo como un niño pequeño y su Naruto, consintiéndolo en todo. No pudo evitar que unas finas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

— ¿Lo ves, hija? Se reconciliaron. Debemos tomar medidas drásticas sino queremos perder nuestra posición en esta casa— le susurró su madre abrazándola por la espalda.

La muchacha tenía ilusiones como cualquier otra, dentro de estas estaba Naruto, su baka Naruto, aquel chico pobre con el cual su madre constantemente le prohibía verlo; pero, a pesar de ello, siempre se escapaba para jugar con él y los demás niños de los clanes. Su madre siempre fue una mujer que ambicionaba más, que estaba inconforme con la vida que su marido le daba.

—Si tu padre hubiera pensado más en nosotras no tendríamos que mendigarle a ese idiota rubio. Mira, que dejarse engañar por un pequeño doncel rastrero, que se puede hacer todo son iguales. Naruto acabara sin nada en manos de ese doncel. Lo tiene como perro amaestrado.

— ¡Basta! No menosprecies así a Naruto.

Su madre bufo y cruzo sus brazos en señal de autoridad.

—Hijita mía, eres hermosa y mereces lo mejor ¿o dejaras que te casen con cualquiera? ¿Con un hijo de nadie que te llene de hijos y note de ni para comprarle ropa a tus críos … mientras ese doncel se lleva la mejor vida…. Hija mía, ya sabes como de manipuladores y caprichosos son los donceles… felizmente tuve una niña y no un doncel.

Sakura seguí observando y lastimándose así misma por la imagen de Naruto bajando a su esposo con cuidado y este dándole de coscorrones, aun así el rubio sonreía como idiota. Como idiota enamorado, pues es lo que era. Ese doncel había capturado toda su atención y jugando al no querer y la víctima había conseguido tenerlo totalmente a sus pies.

No sabía mucho de sus diferencias, pero alguno que otro comentario y discusión que todos en la casona habían escuchado les hacía despreciar a ese doncel por la forma en cómo trataba a Naruto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciarlo? Ella se arrepentía de no haberle correspondido a tiempo. Por ya no tener toda esa atención del rubio.

—Tu maldito padre que gasto todo nuestro dinero en ese maldito amante que tuvo…

—Madre… ¿aun después de muerto odias a padre?

— ¿Y que tiene de malo? Nos ha arruino y nos dejo aquí de arrimadas, porque eso es lo que somos: Unas arrimadas.

Sakura comenzó a caminar con desesperación, pues su madre tenía razón. No compartían ningún lazo oficial con ningún clan de esta hacienda, ni con el rubio, ni mucho menos con el esposo de este. Solo eran un par de empleadas y si al rubio le daba la gana de, por consentir a su esposo, correrlas, ellas no podrían hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Ese idiota esta encaprichado y caliente por Sasuke… si tan solo…

Sakura observo a su mano y se limpio las lágrimas.

—Pues que si Sasuke queda en cinta, bien si el niño nace será el rey de la hacienda pero si tú te encargas de llamar su atención mientras la figura del doncel se destroza por el embarazo…

— ¡Claro que no!

Su madre la observo furibunda.

—Oh, vamos, hija, lo ibas a hacer de todos modos. No podemos dejar que ese maldito doncel te quite el lugar que te mereces

—Pues tú tuviste la culpa… me aconsejabas que no me acercara a Naruto. Y ahora, no lo voy a hacer porque tuve suficiente de que me dejara en claro que quiere formar una familia con ese doncel… y la verdad no entiendo porque sigues odiando a todos los donceles… que importa ya si papa nos arruino por uno…. Y que importa que Naruto se deje manipular por otro... si se arruina pues será su culpa ¿no?

Aunque le dolería ver arruinado al rubio, este se lo estaba buscando a fuerza al dejarse manipular de esa forma por ese doncel. O por lo menso así lo veían ellas.

— ¡Hija! ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos quedaremos sin hacer nada? Viendo solamente, así como cuando tu padre desesperado por conquistar a su amante doncel hipoteco la casa para concederle sus caprichos. Si no hubiera sido por Minato-sama y por mi amistad con Miko-san créeme que ahora estaríamos trabajando de mozas en alguna taberna. Venir aquí te dio la oportunidad de tener todos estos conocimientos…

A la mucha le dolía escuchar y recordar su pasado, pues, lamentablemente, todo era cierto. Gracias a los caprichosos del amante de su padre se fueron a la quiebra, a pesar de que su padre les pidió perdón nunca pudieron hacerlo. Ni ella misma pudo, ni siquiera en el lecho de muerte de su padre.

—Solo trabajaremos dignamente, madre. Si nos echan de aquí usare mis conocimientos para mantenernos y en algún momento encontraré un buen hombre— comento secando sus lagrimas dejando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran por la fuerza ejercida en su piel.

— ¡Lo dices como si fuera fácil! Bien a mi podrían darme algún trabajo ¿Pero tú? Hija, eres hermosa y joven ¿Cómo crees que te miraría el patrón de la casa? ... con deseo… Y una vez que la mujer o el doncel de la casa se den cuenta te echaran….

—No digas eso… Tsunade –sama

—Tsunade-sama es hija de una familia noble…. Nostras no somos nada….

— ¡Pues entonces seré mejor que ese doncel y seguiré siendo la administradora de este lugar o de la hacienda contraria… seré mejor, madre, y así no podrán echarme. No necesitaré rogar a Naruto ´por su atención. Seremos lo que somos, solo trabajadoras de este lugar. No voy a humillarme más con Naruto. Si no desea nada conmigo, no me voy a meter en su cama o a desperdiciar mi tiempo fastidiándole la vida de ese doncel. El tiene sus asuntos con Naruto que es solo abrir las piernas y darle hijos. Yo seré más que eso… mucho más…o por lo menos lo tratare. Madre, Naruto el pedirá a Tsunade que me tome como alumna y lo hare, aprenderé mucho de ella. Y no nos faltará lo esencial. Y te pido, no trates de hacer alguna otra tontería como lo de intentar envenenar a la yegua del doncel de Naruto... solo nos perjudicará más.

Su madre le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que casi la tumba.

—Eres tú la estúpida, niña. Pero ya verás que es lo más fácil… ya te darás cuenta de que debes seguir mis consejos sin rechistar.

Sakura no oyó más y se marchó de la habitación que compartía con su madre. No quería que ella le siguiera dañando al hacerle recordar lo poco importante que fueron para su padre al conocer a ese doncel que lo sedujo de una forman inimaginable.

Pues ella no sería como ellos, trataría de salir adelante. Pero eso sí, si algún día Naruto le daba la oportunidad, tenía que ser ella la única, tendría que ser él quien se acerque y ese doncel debería haberse marchado…..

Jiraiya ingreso al despacho de su ahijado a beber un poco de sake y, mientras rememoraba su pasado juvenil, el mencionado ahijado ingreso, corriendo las puertas de forma apresurada. El rubio traía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jiraiya supo que podía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Su pongo que lograste un avance…— murmuró mientras se servía otra copa.

— ¡Y no sabes cuánto! Sasuke me dejo abrazarlo mientras dormíamos... ahh debiste ver su rostro cuando le mostré el amanecer reflejado en el lago….todo fue tan espectacular ´tebayop. Estoy feliz.

—Que bien, completaste la primera fase de mi teoría sobre la seducción y el enamoramiento.

Naruto sonrío animado, y sin importarle que aún fuera muy temprano para beber se sirvió una copa.

—Sasuke ¿Dónde está?

—Le está dando de comer a tsuki kyomi. Lo que no entiendo es que si el caballo solo come con Sasu, ¿cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo?

Su padrino se burlo de la mueca de ignorancia de su ahijado. Así que comió otro bocadillo y tomo un poco de sake antes den contestarle.

—Obviamente, no solo come de la mano de Sasuke... debe ser una forma de entrenamiento en la que se suceden…

El rostro asombrado de Naruto le hizo negar con la cabeza, para después mirar al techo para preguntarle a la madre Amaterasu ¿Por qué tenía que ser así su ahijado?

—Mira, no es tan imposible hacerlo; aunque la obediencia absoluta de ese caballo... pues bueno debió haberle entrenado muy bien. Sin mal no recuerdo es una táctica que paso de amo en amo, así si le pasaba algo al caballo uno de ellos se podría hallar al culpable. Digamos que aquí Sasuke no le han enseñado a su caballo que puede confiar en alguna u otra persona para que también la alimente; probablemente, en la hacienda Uchiha, debe haber un veterinario o entrenador de caballos que se encarga de su alimentación y que, seguramente, asistió al nacimiento de Tsuki kyomi, no por nada los Uchiha eran conocidos por criar caballos muy veloces y eficientes para cualquier tipo de situación, aunque los que iban para guerra eran entrenados de otra forma…,. Sobre exactamente como se entrena y como se hace la sucesión pues no lo sé, tu esposo debe saberlo… — de pronto su rostro reflejo una sonrisa un tanto extraña— ahh tienes razón parece un lindo neko.

Naruto no entendió mucho a las palabras explicativas de su maestro ¡hasta que este se atrevió a llamar neko a su Sasuke!

—Vale, ahora que el plan número uno fue completado pasaremos a la siguiente fase…

La incertidumbre del rubio subió a niveles insospechados.

— Ignóralo…

— ¡¿ah?!

* * *

Notas finales: Las cosas estan avanzando sobre esos dos, pero yaemepece a hacer pov de otros personajes y asi sera un poco más.. bueno ahroa fue de sakura apra despejar algunas dudas y la entiendan un poco mejor. No lo sé, creo que las persoans no hacen algo sin una razon valida, o por lo menos que ellas consideran valida. Buenoa pesar de que anduvo de lapa de sasuke me cae bien... pero tampoc la idolatro, la unica chcia de naruto que adoro es Temari e Ino, ultimanete se volvio cool la rubia.. ah y Karin o a ella si la adoro pro alguna razón desconocida...El pov de gaara.. esrenlo con ansias... ya falta poco ... si.. y la historia se pndra más cadente? en todos los sentidos que se puedan imaginar... bueno bueno sobre Jiraiya.. bueno considerando lo atento que es con las mujeres crei que no le agradaria mucho saber que su sobrino quiso golpear a un doncel, pues creoq apesar de lo perver q es Jiraiya nuca realmente haría dañoa una, es am lo evitarpia proque es medio chapado al antigua... pero de buena forma... Y bueno ahi van los conejos de ero-sennin.. o si un doncel ¿sera un occ? ¿me atrever aconvertir en alguien en su doncel? si más dudas... pero no sería yo si pusiera mis alrgos filosofadas sobre los sentimientos... bueno gracias en verdad por leerme y no ahircarme.. o eso espero..

ONIZ DORADO: Hollas, gracias por tus buenos deseos y pues sip las musa estuvieron colaborando y una aprte de ellas fue los estudios pierrto por travestir de nuevoa Sasuke! bueno espero tus apreciaciones esn eesta capi y que me digas q tal el pov de sakura , la desición de Naru al levarloa ese lugar especial para él.. felismente el azbache reaciono de buena manera..  
Muchas gracias por leer y ya veremos!


	16. Chapter 16

Notas de autora: Pue sí, como les prometi aqui esta el siguiente capi y espero que les guste. mañana comienzas mis clases asi q el capi siguiente sera el proximo domingo. a menos que de alguna manera se escriba más rapido jajaja...ya saben que cualquier pregutna duda o simplemente charla me pueden encontrar en face como kaory ciel...¿alguien ha leido el manga yaoi love stage? ¿ y la novela bl back stage? es me quede conmocionada un poco y.. me dio tantas ideas... por cierto si no lo comente, crei que si, pero le queda super cute a sasuke el traje de colegiala ahhh estan mandando al shit la masculinidad del pobre.. peros e le ve tan bien!

* * *

— ¡¿ah?!

El rostro de sorpresa del rubio hizo reír, con ganas, a Jiraiya. Así que, simplemente, se sentó con comodidad en uno de los sillones a disfrutar de sus bocadillos que se había mandado a traer por una de las empleadas de la casona; así como, de su sake: del cual inhalaba y se llenaba de aromático su olor.

—Ya te lo dije, ahijado, debes ignorarlo.

— ¡¿Sabes lo enormemente difícil que fue que Sasuke me dejara hacer lo de esta noche?! ¿Y quieres que ahora lo ignore? ¡Es imposible! Cada vez que lo veo me derrito y lo miro como idiota.

Jiraiya rodo los ojos, pero prefirió no echar a perder su riquísimo aperitivo, enojándose innecesariamente.

—Justamente, Sasuke debe sentir la inseguridad de que no siempre te tendrá como su perro faldero. Claro, eso no significa que lo maltratarás, o hablarás de mala manera.

Naruto se tomo su copa y se sentó al frente de su padrino, para luego jalonearse su rubio cabello al no entender a que rayos se refería este.

—Haces bien en describirlo como un neko: es un chico algo huraño y que de alguna forma te lastima con sus caricias las cuales son muy pocas; es hermoso y sabe que lo es, se vanagloria por ello y su orgullo esta por las nubes. Ahora, también está el hecho que el amor y es como una flor: si la aprietas demasiado se seca. Por ello debes tener cuidado de no ahogarlo con tu cercanía. Así que ignorarlo va jugar a tu favor

—No entiendo Si lo que quiero es compartir mi vida con él, ¿por qué no ser directo?

El peliblanco golpeo su cabeza y miro al techo, preguntándose ¿Por qué mi ahijado no salió mas despierto en flirtear?

—El enamorar es un arte y a la vez es un juego de seducción. Créeme que eso herirá un poquito en su orgullo, lo suficiente para que al minino, que le gusta ser acariciado, que reside en su interior, salga a flote y de alguna manera se acerque a ti…

—No sé si pueda hacerlo. Menos ahora que me deja tocarlo, aunque sea de forma pura.

—Pues de ahí no pasarás si no sigues mis consejos. De igual forma no es que vayan a volver al trato antiguo; es solo una tocadita en su orgullo. No hagas estupideces como acercarte a la chica rosa o comportarte como uno de esos "caballeros "de sociedad que lo único que quieren es follarlo y que se embarace. Sé su amigo, y así, tratándolo como amigo algunas veces y otra como algo más le desesperará.

Naruto capto un poco más el mensaje y trato de memorizar las ideas que su padrino le daba. Pero, de que iba a ser difícil, lo iba a ser, pues lo amaba con locura y pasión.

Algunos días habían pasado… ¿y se preguntarán si fue difícil para el rubio mantenerse solo como amigo? Bueno en realidad… ¡Fu extremadamente difícil! Más aun, porque en el almuerzo Sasuke le evitaba la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente: seguramente avergonzado por lo juntos que habían dormido aquella noche. Sus maravillosos sonrojos deberían ser invisibles para él, como lo eran para muchos; sin embargo, la piel tan clara de Sasuke y su propia fijación insistente a él, le hacía poder notarlo.

La convivencia había sido medianamente pacífica. También ayudaba el hecho que había mucho trabajo y papeleo que hacer. Hoy era día de programar la semana, pues era lunes, además de hacer agenda de todos los eventos de esta semana: supervisiones, visitas a sus otras tierras, leer cartas, cuentas, las ya comunes cartas del alcalde de esta pequeña región, que no sabía para que existía si prácticamente todas las tierras, excepto por el pequeño pueblo cercano, estaba en manos de terratenientes, hacendados, antiguos generales, clanes importantes. Solo eran un montón de aprovechados que querían dinero; razón por la cual no daría ni un centavo, pues, sabía bien, que el alcalde trabajaba para intereses propios y del hacendado que más dinero le dé. No lo necesitaba, no por nada tenía suficiente hombres listos para proteger sus tierras y ahora que su padrino le dejaría parte de sus soldados sería más que suficiente.

Algo que sí le comenzaba fastidiar, era la frialdad de Sakura, se comportaba tan profesionalmente que le asustaba. Él hubiera preferido conservar su amistad. Ya sabía que para muchas personas la amistad entre un varón y una doncella no existía sin otras intenciones; sin embargo, él no quería que su amiga de infancia se alejara. Tendría que hablar con ella. Lo que sí, es que atendía sus obligaciones e incluso había estado presente cuando ella le comenzó a explicar a Sasuke y a su familia sobre la dotación semanal y diaria que recibían y repartían entre todos. Sasuke parecía matarlos con la mirada, para luego marcharse sin decir nada a practicar solo, con Karin y algunas veces con su hermano.

El mismo querría practicar con su esposo pero primero, según consejo de Ero-sennin, debía ponerse en forma. Le daba la razón a Ero-sennin en que si ahora se enfrentaba Sasuke podría quedar en ridículo y eso era lo que menos querían, pues se trataba de ganarse un poco de respeto del azabache hacia él.

Por el lado de acercamientos románticos, no había habido; sobre todo, porque Ero-sennin le había recomendado no acercarse demasiado, aunque eso solo causaba frustración en Naruto.

Toda la semana habían compartido la cama; sin embargo, el rubio se mantenía durmiendo al filo de esta por el lado izquierdo y su azabache en el derecho, él bastante acomodado; razón más para alejarse porque si no, estaba seguro que como minino querría abrazarlo y acariciarle sus sedosos cabellos como la última vez que lo hizo ¡ah, fue una experiencia que se le antojaba lejana!

Lo que si le extrañaba era que el primer día que compartieron cama, el azabache se durmió al filo de su propio lado, pero, no sabía porque, le daba la sensación que este estaba expectante de algo: quizás temía que lo forzaría (y ganas no le faltaban, pero no lo haría por respeto). Al segundo día, Sasuke durmió más cómodo. Al tercer día, durmió ya recostado por completo de su lado, aunque algo extraño pues se retorcía varias veces hasta dormirse y aun le daba la sensación de que este esperaba algo. Al cuarto día, Sasuke estaba casi durmiendo al centro de la cama, ya muy cómodo, y vaya que le provocaba la forma en cómo se movía o en cómo se acomodaba sus cabellos antes de dormir y como dejaba al descubierto su cuello. Al quinto día, ya estaba durmiendo en el centro, dejando de lado su elegancia; él estaba al abismo de caerse de la cama, pues el calor corporal le subía demasiado ¡Malditos consejos de su padrino! Esa misma noche, Sasuke se volteo hacia su lado, algo que normalmente no hacía, y le observo con el entrecejo fruncido como si le reclamara algo, para después girarse y llamarle "dobe". Al sexto día, Sasuke dormía más de su lado que del suyo propio, ¿acaso estaba buscando que él se acerque y…? ¿Quizás quería que le acariciase la cabeza? No, eso era imposible, porque Sasuke no podría haberse acostumbrado a dormir así solo por dos días que lo hizo. Y ahora que lo notaba, su azabache tenía unas ligeras ojeras que no le quitaban su belleza. Esa noche, de nuevo le miro con el ceño fruncido, mordiendo su labio inferior, culpándolo de algo que él no entendía, para luego voltearse y llamarle "dobe" de nuevo, aunque, después de unos minutos, Sasuke le pregunto : "¿No crees que hace frío, idiota?"

— Sasuke, mañana debes acompañarme a visitar las tierras Yamanaka…te explicaré algunas cosas sobre el procesamiento y las flores que vendemos… y así conocerás un poco más esta hacienda y la geografía del lugar.

Sasuke no le hizo caso ni le contesto, se limito a terminar de peinar sus cabellos, para luego abrir las manta del lecho, acostarse y cubrirse con estas.

— ¿Estás molesto por algo, Sasu-neko?

— ¡Que no soy un neko y déjame en paz!

Casi podía estar seguro que el azabache hizo un ligero puchero con sus labios.

— ¿No será que extrañas que te acaricie la cabeza?— preguntó en tono pícaro.

—Ya quisieras…

Sasuke se acomodó al centro de la cama y se acurruco contra la almohada para cerrar los ojos y calmar su respiración.

—Solo lo digo porque tienes ojeras, a pesar de que duermes tus horas completas o eso parece y casi no me dejas espacio en la cama.

—Es tu culpa; te dije que no iba a ser cómodo que durmiésemos juntos.

Naruto se quito la camisa- yukata, y solo en hakama se metió a la cama, se acerco sutilmente hasta apegar su cuerpo al de Sasuke, pero sin llegar tocarlo. Se cubrió con las mantas y una de sus manos aproximo a la cabeza de Sasuke. Al acomodar uno de los mechones azabaches de su esposo, este dio un respingo pero no dijo nada.

—Si me das un poco de espacio en la cama te hare dormir.

—No lo necesito: no soy un niño pequeño— murmuro algo adormilado por las suaves caricias de Naruto en sus sienes casi como masajes.

—Sabes… eres muy joven aún y supongo que un chico de tu clase necesita que lo mimen como lo hacía tu hermano ¿no?

— ¿Y qué? Deje de ser un niño desde aquella noche…. Quizás desde antes….

Naruto apego su cuerpo y mientras acariciaba los cabellos y le deba masajes en su cabeza, aspiraba el aroma jazmín de este.

—Eres como una droga… pero más que eso en verdad quiero hacerte feliz; sin embargo, así como tú quieres que te mimen yo también lo necesito. Ya no somos niños, pero ¿Por qué no poder hacerlo? Solo los dos, nadie tiene porque enterarse.

—Si... le dices a alguien de esto te ahorco…

Sasuke se fue más para la derecha, dándole espacio a Naruto de acomodarse mejor en la cama y poder pasarle un brazo por la cintura. Siguió con las caricias y lo apretó para sí.

— ¿Frio, Sasuke?

—Claro que no ¿pero tú como eres un dobe si sientes frío no?

Naruto sonrío mostrando sus blancos dientes y Sasuke lo supo, aunque no lo observara.

—Si, Sasuke, yo tengo frío; así que, me vas a dejar abrazarte.

—Te pediré algo a cambio, dobe, tenlo por seguro.

—Mañana negociaremos: estoy cansado 'tebayo.

Sasuke se dejo acariciar la cabeza pegando su cuerpo hacia atrás; de recompensa, Naruto pudo apresarlo con todas sus fuerzas y darle un beso en la mejilla cuando el azabache se quedo completamente dormido por los masajes en su cabeza.

Después del ameno almuerzo (ameno solo por Jiraiya que contaba sus aventuras, por lo menos las más sanas para no ofender a los donceles y damas presentes, y los rubios por sus risas, acompañados por las risa más suaves de Karin y Kushina y por una sutil del azabache) Naruto se tomaba el tradicional trago con su padrino para después ir a las caballerizas y disponer de un caballo; le prepararon uno y lo monto. Sasuke estaba tardando ¿se habrá ido a algún lugar? Esperaba que no, no quisiera retroceder en los mínimos progresos que habían dado.

Según su padrino no eran mínimos, pues por el carácter que se cargaba el Uchiha, eran grandes pasos. Sin embargo, la cercanía de Sasuke con su madre y Deidara, podría decirse, era mejor que la que tenía consigo. Debía ser paciente, pero vaya que esa cualidad no era su fuerte.

Otro problema que tenía, aparte de lo de todos días y la constante amenazas de los ladrones y dueños de otras tierras que seguramente lo odiaban por ser un bastardo, era su amiga Sakura. No quería dejar las cosas así; sin embargo, la chica no hacía mucho caso cuando le hablaba de algo que no fuera la hacienda.

"¿Por qué son tan difíciles los donceles y las doncellas? Aunque a su parecer Sakura era una muchacha más centrada que su esposo, suponía que debía sentirse muy ofendida por no haberla escogido.

Y ahí venía el dueño de sus tormentos, con un paso firme y con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente estaba molesto, porque ese ceño estaba más fruncido de lo que normalmente estaba cuando se dirigía él. Sí, hasta había aprendido a diferenciar sus cambios de humor.

Comprobó que el chico no estaba de humor cuando solo saludó a Tsuki kyomi, mas no la monto, lo que le hacía pensar que en verdad estaba molesto con él.

—Namikaze…

Oh sí, estaba muy molesto con él, sino, no lo llamaría por su apellido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

—Lo que me pasa es que… ¡no puedo enviar una maldita carta a mi hermano porque tú tienes prohibida no solo mi salida del perímetro de la hacienda sino que has dado órdenes de que ni a mí ni a Karin se nos deje recibir cartas o mandarlas!

Naruto no se dejo intimidar por el ceño fruncido y los ojos inyectados de odio del azabache, claro que no. Debía transmitir que no se moría tanto por él.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero aún no puedes enviárselas. Puedes recibir la que quieras pero no enviarlas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante. Todo su delgado cuerpo tiritaba, no precisamente de frío, si no de la llamarada de enojo: una llamarada que se encendía menudo en los Uchiha cuando se sentía humillados.

— ¿Recibir las que quieras? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de sarcasmo— ¡eso es una mentira y lo sabes. Mi hermano me dijo, perfectamente, que había mandado muchas cartas hasta que esta llegara mis manos. Y, si no fuera por Karin ni siquiera la hubiera leído…

—Yo, daré la orden de que recibas cartas de la mansión Uchiha y Karin de su prometido; sin embargo, no puedo dejarte enviarlas… aun no es tiempo. — trato de no quebrar su voz por el miedo que sentía de pensar en dejarlo ir.

Sasuke pareció desesperarle la actitud pacífica de Naruto, ¿o tal vez la actitud déspota? Le irritaba enormemente esa mirada y, más aun, que alguien este mirándolo desde arriba. Sasuke recompuso su frialdad y sonrió sarcásticamente, en una meuca que perturbo un poco al rubio, mas no sabía porque, aunque sospechaba que lo que venía sería algo doloroso y pondría a prueba su, aparente, pasividad.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que pueda mandar una carta? Cuando me haya acostado contigo… sí seguramente ahí será.

Naruto quiso interrumpirlo, pero él mismo no sabría cuando. Pues, suponía que cuando tuvieran intimidad sería porque hubo un gran avance en su relación ¿no? ¿O debería medir que tan bien iban y que tan seguro lo tenía?

—Y seguro que me permitirás salir de esta maldita hacienda cuando cargue con un hijo ¡Estas equivocado! Podría acostarme contigo ahora mismo y embarazarme, pero te aseguro que eso no significaría que nuestra relación vaya mejor. Nunca lo estará y tú sabes por qué. Estoy siendo tranquilo y amable, porque no quiero perder el tiempo peleando y que me humilles más. Solo es aceptar la realidad y ser amable por tu cortesía de no haber dejado en la ruina a mi familia. Estoy siendo agradecido, nada más.

Al menos, el prepararse para ese tipo de palabras le había hecho poder soportarlas y no terminar estrellando a Sasuke contra el heno del suelo para intentar forzarlo. Aun así, su mal carácter afloro.

— ¡No es así! Pero no tengo que darte más explicaciones. Si te digo que no puedes enviarla es porque no puedes…. Y recuerda que aun debes acompañarme a visitar las tierras Yamanaka…

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Para después en su mostro se formara una liviana sonrisa…

—Dijiste ayer que me concederías algo a cambio de dejarte que me abrazaras

— ¡Oh vamos, Sasuke, ese eras tú buscando una excusa para que lo hiciera! Tú querías que te abrazara y te masajeara la cabeza como si fueras un minino. Te gusta que lo haga, y te gusta mi calor corporal, acéptalo— demando

—Pues yo nunca he dicho nada de eso, así que no tienes fundamentos. Y te aseguro que si ahora no me concedes mandarle cartas a mi hermano te juro que me va importar poco dormir en el suelo con tal de no hacerlo contigo. — termino furioso.

Naruto mordió su labio inferior, ese maldito neko le había acorralado. Por esa mirada profunda y oscura que ahora le regalaba y esa sonrisa ladeada y victoriosa, quería golpearlo y a la vez besarlo. Una relación difícil.

—Está bien ´tebayo— se rindió— pero solo a Itachi y tu madre, bueno a la mansión Uchiha, pero destinado a ellos dos. Y Karin solo a la mansión, después de todo se la pasa su prometido. Pero, antes tendré que leerlas yo.

Sasuke relajo un poco sus facciones y ladeo su cabeza por un cuestionamiento que rondaba su cabeza.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?— le pregunto con una voz un poco suve.

— ¡De que te vayas de mi lado!

Aquellas palabras callaron a Sasuke, dejándolo sin ninguna expresión en su suave rostro. Naruto quiso recomponerse así que comenzó a cabalgar.

Sasuke guardo su carta dentro de sus ropas; corrió hacia Tsuki kyomi, la alisto, la monto y partieron para buscar al rubio.

"! Que patético ´tebayo!" Naruto se limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. "Joder, Sasuke, ahora debe pensar que soy tan poco hombre, tan idiota y estúpido, que me tiene en sus manos"

—Hey, rubio, ¿no se supone que te acompañaría?

De nuevo la voz de su amor, del que deseaba que fuera su pareja de verdad y no puras apariencias como muchas de las parejas de la alta sociedad.

—No tienes que acompañarme si no lo deseas. Y por tu carta, hoy por la noche la reviso y si no hay nada extraño podrás enviarla.

Sasuke se puso a su lado y ambos siguieron a una velocidad moderada.

—Naruto, no voy a contactar a Gaara. Yo lo amo en verdad y como tal, solo puedo desear que sea feliz y encuentre a una buena persona, aunque eso me duela. Porque sé que no tenemos ningún futuro y no quiero que malogre o arriesgue su vida más.

¿En verdad trataba de animarlo a su forma o de lastimarlo? Porque lo sentía a partes iguales. Se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que Sasuke le confirmara que se quedaría ahí, aunque sea por agradecimiento y compromiso; por otro lado, le dolía enormemente que el otro le dijera que lo amaba tanto y tan puro como para desear que ese amor fuera feliz ¿así que de este amor hablaba Ero-sennin? Eso significaba que nunca tendría verdadero amor de Sasuke y solo podría conformarse con enamorarlo, formar una familia y una buena relación. Se suponía que era lo más común… pero le dolía y vaya que sí.

—Solo quiero calmar a mi hermano y a mi madre, bueno a todos excepto por mi padre, ya que a él no le interesa— esbozó un puchero

¿Acaso no sabía que se estaba muriendo por dentro?

— ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Y todavía se lo preguntaba? Claro, pero se habían contado algunas cosas, y se suponía que debían empezar a tratarse de mejor forma y para eso la confianza y el escucharle eran fundamentales, así le partieran en dos sus palabras.

—Hey, dobe, no voy a permitir que leas mis cartas. Además, si quieres puedes mirarlas para que veas que solo son para Itachi y no hay ninguna carta escondida para alguien más. Gaara, seguramente, debe estar muy lejos. — dijo con nostalgia.

"Maldito Sasuke y maldito Gaara"

—Está bien, la de mi prima la revisare de igual forma. De todos modos, Shikamaru me informara si sucede algo por allá. De igual manera, supongo que debo permitir que calmes a tu hermano ya que cuando se trata de ti, supongo que solo Deidara mandándole una carta no es suficiente.

Sasuke asintió.

—Por cierto ¿has hablado de cuando se comprometerán ellos dos?

Naruto negó levemente.

—Espero que tu hermano me lo diga pronto. Deidara está enamorado de él, pero la verdad no sé… si lo ama y si está listo para ser desposado y nada menos con el futuro líder Uchiha. Además que tu familia aún no se recupera y no quiero que Deidara pase hambre

— ¡Itachi nunca dejaría que le pasara algo!

— ¡Ya sé que yo no me puedo comprara a tu hermano o Gaara! ¡Ya sé que para ti solo fui el idiota que cayó en la trampa de tu padre! ¡El que solo sientes agradecimiento! Y a sé que no estoy a tu altura…que…

Naruto echo a correr con el caballo bastante enfadado por todo.

—Oye, dobe… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Joder, Sasuke, por lo menos, déjame sufrir solo que no quiero humillar más mi orgullo de varón ¿no crees que ya le he machado suficiente con tus palabras?

Sasuke pareció pensárselo y solo mostro un rostro enfado y ¿culpable?

—Idiota, Naruto, no digo que seas mejor o peor que mi hermano solo que sus circunstancias son diferentes... ellos se aman Y tampoco… óyeme…

Lo que más odiaba Sasuke era que no le hicieran caso cuando él se dignaba hablarle a alguien.

— ¡Maldita sea que si no paras! ¡Ah!

Un gritillo de Sasuke se dejo escuchar.

Naruto paro inmediatamente; suspiro de alivio al ver que Sasuke no llego a caer de la yegua y que pudo sostenerse antes de eso.

— ¡Sasuke!  
— Te dije que pararías, idiota.

"Maldito, Sasuke"

—Tsuki kyomi nunca me dejaría caer a menos que yo fuera un imprudente vistiendo algo no apropiada…

Naruto quiso asegurarse que en verdad estaba bien. Así que, evitando que las manos del azabache que querían alejarlo de su inspección, Naruto recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la suave piel de su rostro hasta su cuello y luego bajo lentamente por su torso hasta situarse en su cintura; de donde lo atrajo y lo acerco a él.

— Óyeme…— protesto el azabache.

Sus repuesta fueron acalladas por el beso fogoso del rubio: un beso húmedo y pasional que le quitaba más que su aliento, que le clavaba con los dietes, la lengua y los labios, que quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Solo para evitar caerse se aferro fuertemente a los hombros del rubio. Naruto lo atrajo por la nuca sin quiere separase, sus bocas batallaron, se separaron, juguetearon un poco con sus lenguas y sus dientes mordieron suavemente y con una sensualidad que poco a poco se apoderaba de ellos los labios del contrario.

—Dobe…— dijo casi a punto de desmayarse, el azabache.

—Mi, adorable neko... eres igual de agresivo que uno

Naruto lamio su labio inferior por la pequeña herida que le había hecho el otro en su momento pasional. El rubio también había dado un mordisco al labio rosado del otro, pero este fue mucho más suave.

Lo atrajo fuertemente con ambos brazos hacía él, y el chico interpuso sus brazos, pero luego los subió hasta los hombros del rubio, sintiendo lo fuerte que eran.

— ¿Este beso también fue por agradecimiento? No puedes engañarme. O tal vez sí. Pero sé que ahora no mentías, mientes cuando dices que es solo agradecimiento. Un neko huraño como tú no dejaría que lo besara solo por agradecimiento.

Sasuke quiso apartarse.

—Contéstame ¿fue este beso pro agradecimiento? Si es así no quiero volver a besarte ni que te dejes besar por mí.

A pesar de la mirada dura del rubio, este por dentro temblaba de ansiedad.

—No— solo eso dijo el azabache, lo cual fue suficiente para que el otro lo acercara a su boca y comenzaran a besarse con fuerza.

Naruto bajo peligrosamente sus manos de la espalda del chico hasta sus caderas y de ahí quiso seguir; sin embargo, cuando llego al trasero del muchacho este se separo rápidamente con un empujón.

—No te aproveches, Naruto— le dijo serio y amenazador. — No malinterpretes esto… yo me deje besar por… por… Bueno no importa lo quise y punto…

Sasuke se volteo rápidamente y volvió a subir a su yegua.

— ¡Si no tienes nada que hacer me regreso a la casona!

—No, quiero que te familiarices. Sasuke, gracias por darme una oportunidad— rio con picardía.

— ¡¿Quien te está dando una oportunidad?! Solo te dije que… bueno quería besarte… solo eso… Y…— se notaba bastante avergonzado por lo que diría— No eres ni mejor ni peor que Gaara o mi hermano, simplemente, son diferentes. Y no seas enfermo de celarte por mi hermano. Una ofensa a Itachi es como una a mí, es lo mismo que con tu madre ¿no? o tu hermano; para mi Itachi fue como mi padre. Supongo que puedes entender eso.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente.

— ¡Claro que sí! Mataría si alguien hoza hacerle daño a Dei o a mi madre. Y bueno, Ero-sennin hasta ahora sigue siendo como mi padre, aunque él lo niegue.

Sasuke sonrío ligeramente, pero pronto su concentración se puso en su yegua; y sin decirle nada comenzó a correr junto a su yegua.

Esperaba que esas palabras de Sasuke escondieran alguna esperanza, algo que significara que Sasuke sentía cierta tracción por él. ¡Ah, la maldita paciencia que carecía!

El azabache y el rubio no hablaron nada más hasta llegar a los campos de flores de los Yamanak. Aquel campo donde se cultivaban las más hermosa flores de la región para después venderlas a distintos grandes talleres en perfumería y demás. Los Namikaze vendían las flores en bruto para la producción de distintas casas y clanes que comercializaban en productos más elaborados. Sasuke quedo encantado, aunque no lo admitiera en su frío e inexpresivo rostro, por las flores de jazmín: Porque eran sus favoritas, o por lo menos su madre le había obligado a que lo fueran.

—No lo sabía, pero leí que la familia Hyuga compra nuestros girasoles y una pequeña cantidad de jazmines.

Sasuke siguió observando cómo distintos donceles y doncellas se encargaban de plantar las semillas y otros en un cuadrante, las cortaban y se las llevaban en un gran canasto con mucho cuidado.

—La hacienda de los Hyuga no esta tan lejos. Tiene un taller donde sacan esencia y de ahí, ya solo en esencia son llevadas a la principal hacienda dónde producen fragancias y perfumes. Gracias a su producción es que a ellos no les ha afectado mucho la baja económica que han sufrido las familias nobles. Lo Hyuga han sido productores de perfume y esencias de toda el país del fuego desde tiempos inmemorables. La familia Uchiha obtiene de ellos a un precio cómodo por las alianzas que tenemos.

—Así que ellos no solo venden las platas en bruto como nosotros ¿eh?

—No, ellos solo te compran las que le hacen falta. Tiene campos en varias regiones del fuego. Si no me equivoco, uno de sus campos esta cerca de aquí. Incluso creo que le vendimos unas hectáreas— murmuró con cierto enojo el azabache.

Naruto le miro en signo de pregunta.

—Antes de que aparecieras y le hicieras esa oferta tentadora a mi padre— murmuro con sarcasmo— nos vimos obligado a venderles unas dos hectárea para poder comprar materiales para nuestras tierras, o por lo menos eso sugirió el antiguo administrador, ese maldito.

Para Sasuke ese maldito hombre que había contribuido a que su familia este acorralada y a punto de caer en quiebra era un ser depreciable: Sin embargo, el rubio sentía un sentimiento vago de agradecimiento ¿Hubiera aceptado la familia Uchiha entregarle a su hijo si no tenían deudas o algo parecido?

Sasuke pareció leerlo.

—Las posibilidades de que estemos casados han sido escasas. Si tú no hubierais tenido dinero nunca hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, sucedió y no se puede hacer nada ¿no?

Naruto prefirió no contestar; Sasuke era muy bueno dejando que su propia amargura se vaya lastimando a otra persona.

El rubio comenzó a explicarle las cuatro tipos de flores que cultivaban, además del proceso que seguían para mantenerlas en buen estado después de cortarlas para su posterior venta. En general, Sasuke aprendió mucho ese día, y supo que Naruto cargaba con un gran deber, pues este era solo un clan, clan que tenía necesidades, pues representaba toda una población que prestaba sus servicios al rubio a cambio de protección y de una buena vida para sus habitantes.

—Naruto, no comprendo ¿Cómo es que la familia tiene tantos clanes albergado sin que haya revueltas o porque simplemente esos clanes no se independizan?

Naruto se alegro y esbozo una gran sonrisa al sentir que su esposo en verdad le prestaba interés.

—Bueno, según me explicó Shikamaru, es porque toda estas tierras en verdad pertenecen a los Namikaze; sin embargo, al tener tierras tan enormes no se podía abastecer pues eran muy pocos, con una gran capital porque provenían del extranjero , pero no lo suficientes…Y, en épocas antiguas, había muchas familias grandes que vagaban de un lado a otro; así que, se pensó en contratarlas a cambio de tierras y servicios; muy pronto, estas familias se especializaron, para después dedicar su vida a esos servicios; por lo que, al paso de los años , ya casi eran parte de la familia y se volvieron indispensable el uno con el torro. Cada nuevo sucesor debe tener la aprobación de todos. Pero, aun así, no podemos meternos en decisiones internas como el sucesor de esos pequeños clanes.

—Son más grandes que tu familia, rubio. Después de todo, tú y tu hermano con los únicos Namikaze— murmuro sin pensarlo mucho, pero con una sonrisa socarrona.

Naruto esbozó una extraña sonrisa que luego, Sasuke, entendió que era tierna y para luego volverse un poco pervertida al poner unos ojos destellantes.

—Bueno, Sasu, tú me darás muchos nenes, por lo que pobláramos de nuevo el clan Namikaze— comentó abriendo aquellos llamativos ojos y esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Rubio, idiota! Y por si no lo recuerdas en el contrato prenupcial prometes que mi primer hijo será un Uchiha.— contesto con orgullo.

— ¿Entonces estas aceptando que formaremos una familia?—pregunto divertido y enternecido.

— ¡Vete al infierno! De igual forma están Itachi y Deidara para repoblar el clan Uchiha y el clan Namikaze.

Naruto esbozó un puchero que a Sasuke le pareció: ¡manipulador!

—Pero no hay que dejarles todo el trabajo; hay que poner de nuestro parte….

Sasuke cubrió con sus mechones sueltos de cabello el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas.

—Solo sígueme contando sobre este clan ¿de aquí es esa muchacha rubia no? ¿Ino?

—Sí, ella almuerza con nosotros porque es una amiga mía de la infancia.

La expresión de Sasuke y el pequeño tic en sus ceja calentó el pecho del rubio ¡Su azabache estaba celoso!

—Como sea, sigue hablando.

Quizás si debió explicarle al azabache que jamás tuvo o pensó en tener algo con su amiga Ino. Por durante todo el almuerzo, si bien el chico había sido cortés con el Inoichi-san, su esposa y sus hijas, a Ino la miraba con un aura que él identificaba muy bien: amenazante.

El padre de Ino era un buen anfitrión sin duda y su familia también lo era. Eran personas agradables, sofisticada para el lugar donde vivía y hermosos. Sí, debía aceptar que el señor Yamanaka, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor era guapo y que su esposa y sus hijas también lo eran. Algo que le hacía arder y no sabía de que. ¿Por qué nadie podía ser más bello que un Uchiha, verdad? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba dejando al descubierto sentimientos que él pensó solo sentir por Gaara. Porque sí estaba celoso de la idea que la "amistad" entre Ino y Naruto fuera como la "amistad" con Sakura; que de amistad no tenía nada. Que él sepa con los amigos no te acuestas. Él tenía dos amigos varones: Suigetsu y Juugo, sabía que el rubio le celaba con ellos, y ellos tenía cierto resentimiento con el rubio, puesto que eran un tanto protectores con él y Karin, pero sobre todo con él. Juugo, aparte de ser de una brigada de seguridad dentro del clan, que claro no era un Uchiha, pero su familia fue contratada para eso, supo ganarse el aprecio de este. Por lo que desde muy pequeño, tuvo la protección total de Juugo, quien, sabía, haría lo que sea para protegerlo. Razón por la cual, ahora entrenaba a los futuros guardias que formarían el pequeño pelotón de hombres que serían destinados a la seguridad del clan.

Volviendo al tema principal, no entendía esos famosos celos del rubio. Si bien sintió ansiedad cuando Gaara se marchaba, estaba totalmente confiado en la seguridad de su amor, pues habían pasado de todo y era estúpido ponerse a dudar; al igual que Gaara, él confiaba plenamente en él. Y ahora él ¿lo estaba engañando?

Claro que no, ¿o sí? Porque era cierto lo que le dijo: los besos que correspondía no eran de agradecimiento, eran porque le gustaba, porque le parecía atractivo ¿Y, entonces este sentimiento de inseguridad tan estúpido? ¿Quién era él para afirmar que Naruto no podía tener amigas o amigos donceles? Era estúpido, porque bien sabía que una amistad se puede dar de distintas formas y con distintas personas. Ah... maldita inseguridad, seguro era por la dichosa amistad que Naruto tuvo con esa peli rosa. Sí, era eso, y que no quería sentirse un estúpido esposo engañado y que todos lo vieran por debajo. Pues que más ofensa para él era saber que un hombre prefiera a otro antes que él. Aunque claro, él no hiciera mucho al respecto.

Por fin una carta de su Ototo; era claro que buscaba tranquilizarlo prometiéndole tratar de llevarse mejor con el "dobe", así lo llamaba su hermanito; pero, a la vez, se notaba que no era plenamente feliz. Él no quería una vida de resignación para Sasuke. Hubiera querido que en verdad se enamorara en estos meses, pero al parecer no pasaba.

Aún recordaba el día que su madre dio a luz: la incertidumbre de su padre y su tío Obito, el caminar de aquí y allá de todos los empleados, sobre todo de donceles y doncellas que ingresaban a la habitación de sus padres para asistir en el parto. Un médico llego acompañado de una matrona. Los gritos de su madre le asustaban y preocupaban, por lo que, comenzaba a odiar al ser que causaba aquello; a pesar , de haberlo querido desde que su madre le dijo que tendría un hermanito.

Él le hablaba al vientre de su madre, le contaba cuentos y su madre le dejaba dormir a su lado en los jardines de la mansión. Fueron épocas gloriosas para la familia y estaba muy bien parada económicamente y socialmente.

El hermano varón menor de su padre, Uchiha Ren, y su esposo doncel, Uchiha Taiga, de sangre Uchiha verdadera, llegaron de un largo viaje desde la hacienda principal de los Uchiha, una muy majestuosa y bien conservada donde producían diversas cosas, entre ellas contaban con una mina de plata que sus ancestros explotaban desde tiempos inmemorables. Claro la mina estaba asilada de las tierras de cultivo y los animales que criaban, sobre todo de caballos de guerra. Sus entrenamientos eran los mejores para volverlos fuertes y rápidos.

Su padre estaba caminado de aquí a allá y el hermano varón de este trataba de animarlo y tranquilizarlo, fue ahí que entendió que su padre en verdad amaba a su madre. Su tío Taiga ingreso a la habitación de su madre, no así Obito, pues aunque quiso entrar sus hermanos mayores se lo prohibieron por ser soltero.

Su primo Shisui también había llegado, él si era un pariente más lejano, pero perteneciente al clan también. En eventos como este, sobre todo porque era la consorte del líder del clan, todos lo Uchiha aparecían hasta debajo de las rocas. Aquellos tiempos, donde eran bastantes personas, no tantos como en el pasado, pero lo suficiente para no temerle nada; sin embargo, muchos de los adultos que en esos momentos lo acompañaban ya no existían en la actualidad, como los padres de Sai y Shisui.

Al fin un grito desgarrador de su madre se escuchó enmudeciendo a todos, y luego, unos llantos de bebe resonaron en la habitación.

Su padre seguido de él ingresó muy rápido. La matrona cubrió a su madre para no traumarlo, seguramente, con los residuos del parto. Observo que muchas criadas se llevaban trapos de sangre y demás. Lo propio sería esperar a que la alistaran para recibirlos, pero ni él ni su padre estaban para esperar.

—Mikoto ¿estás bien?

Por primera vez en su vida Itachi sonrió alegremente al ver las miradas de sus padres, aquellas miradas de amor. Supo que él no solo fue producto de una alianza matrimonial sino de amor verdadero y que su hermanito también lo era.

¡Si hermanito! Cierto había un nuevo integrante en la distinguida familia y su madre se lo recordó la recibir a sus bebe en brazos por parte de Chiyo-obasama.

—Ven, acércate, Itachi.

No escucho bien lo que su padre le decía con voz de autoridad o lo que su madre le susurraba débilmente por el cansancio. Lo único que entendía en esos instantes era que aquel pequeño ser sería su motivo para dejar de portarse mal (O las pocas veces que lo había sido) y ser un ejemplo a seguir.

—Es doncel, Mikoto— comento Chiyo con la seguridad que le amparaba los años y años que tenía tratando parturientas y niños pequeños.

— ¿Estás segura? Si le damos una crianza de doncel y es varón…

—Si no quieren creerme pueden darle la educación clásica.

La educación clásica era una solo para niños; es decir, para menores de 5 años en los que se trataba de igual forma todos los niños para que ninguno tuviera ventaja en su desarrollo social, así fueran niñas.

El desarrollo social venía después de estos años, en los que una persona tan entrenada por la experiencia de Chiyo y un medico examinaban al pequeño y podían notar hacia dónde se dirigía sus cambios físicos. Sin embargo, últimamente se podía deducir por el tamaño de los genitales del niño, a si como el corte en sus caderas, pero a algo que solo mujeres experimentadas en el campo como Chiyo podían sacar a la luz.

—Doncel… — susurro Fugaku—Revísalo apropiadamente.

Aquella revisión apropiada era un tanto vergonzosa y no tan fácil de realizar, pues aún los genitales y el interior del bebe eran tan pequeños que podría lastimarlo, por lo que muchos preferían esperara que fuera más notorio, aunque fura vergonzoso para el niño a sus 5 años; sin embargo, Fugaku quería que su hijo sea lo que sea recibiera la educación que debía ser. Además tenía plena confianza en Chiyo.

Chiyo suspiro y tomo al bebe en brazos se lo llevo a una estancia y ahí comenzó a tantear el cuerpecito del recién nacido que lloraba por el calor de su madre; le abrió las piernitas y esculco cerca su intimidad y entrada.

—Es doncel, estoy segura. —concluyo.

Fugaku confiaba plenamente en ella, así que esbozó una sonrisa un tanto preocupada.

—Doncel ¿eh?

El rostro de preocupación de Fugaku era demasiado notorio. Y más aun cuando Chiyo, ya con el bebe bien vestidito se lo entrego a brazos. Fugaku parpadeo varias veces cuando el bebe de ojos afilados y con mejillas regordetas le miro e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Fugaku esbozo otra, e Itachi quiso suponer que lo mismo sucedió con él cuando nació. Sin esperarlo, Fugaku le dio una caricia en su cabeza y luego devolvió al bebe a los brazos de la madre.

—Gracias, Mikoto

La reverencia de su padre hacia su madre le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas y a su madre también.

—Fugaku…

Chiyo los saco de la habitación para ordenarla y limpiar adecuadamente a su madre. Sin embargo, él ya tenía una misión en la vida: proteger a Sasuke, nombre que su madre le daría y les contaría cuando volvieron a ingresar a la habitación.

Al principio, Fugaku no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pues aquel nombre perteneció al padre doncel de Sandaime, lo único malo sería que tenía unas ideas un tanto atrevidas para la sociedad conservadora, muchos pensaron que quizá eso atrajo la atención del padre varón de Sandaime.

Aún así, Fugaku se sentía en deuda con su esposa cada vez que ella le entregaba un hijo, por lo que siempre dejaba que ella escogiera el nombre, al igual fue con Itachi, nombre del padre de Mikoto.

Itachi descuido un poco su actividades de aprendizaje por estar con su madre; y cada vez que llegaba a visitar a su hermanito y verle la carita sonrosada y la pequeña nariz, con unos labios delgados y rosados, se estremecía de ternura, pero nada era comparado como cuando abría los ojitos negros, y una mirada afilada le observaba con curiosidad de una ser inocente que no sabe lo podrido que puede estar su mundo. Itachi sentía que cada vez que Sasuke le miraba y le daba una adorable sonrisa, su mundo se perdía y solo estaban él y su pequeño hermano, tan frágil, tan inocente… un doncel… La mirada de su padre se contagió en sus ojos, aunque aun no sabía bien porque.

Cuando Sasuke fue creciendo y se volvía un niño tan adorable, supo el porqué de la preocupación de su padre… un doncel... en ésta sociedad... un hermoso doncel… Razón por la cual desde pequeño le ayudo a entrenar, y a la vez, le consentía en todo; a pesar, de que cargaba con muchas responsabilidades en su estudios y preparación para sucesor, siempre se daba tiempo para su hermano, tiempo que Sasuke quisiese, porque era su preciado hermano.

"Mi preciado hermano, aquel al que nunca abandonare" "Lo siento, Deidara, pero si debo dejar nuestro compromiso sin definir hasta dentro de un tiempo más lo haré. Sasuke es mi prioridad, es mi hermano y lo amo. No voy a dejar que siga siendo humillado. Esto también es para nosotros, no puedo casarme contigo si sigo debiéndole dinero a tu hermano"

Sabía que después del matrimonio de su hermano solo se había comunicado con Deidara por un par de cartas, pero se sentía culpable de que las mandara no solo por saber por Dei, sino para saber que exactamente pasaba con Sasuke. Estaba seguro que este no se lo diría al cien por ciento, pues este quería que fuera feliz con el rubio doncel; sin embargo, su preocupación no disminuía, pues él era un varón y podía ponerse en lugar del rubio, lo cual le preocupaba más. Porque, sin duda, una mentira y el acto que su hermano, que casi comete, podría enloquecerlo. Según su observación, las personas que siempre andan malhumoradas son las que menos explotan o cuando lo hacen no causan demasiado daño, pero las personas que se guardan cada humillación, cada palabra dolorosa, cuando llegan al punto de quiebre, su explosión puede ser de niveles catastróficos.

Debía tomar cartas en el asunto muy pronto; aunque, la supervisión de Shikamaru era en verdad estresante. Por lo menos, los contratos estaban ahí y el dinero comenzaba a caer. Si por él fuera, iría ahora mismo a ver que está sucediendo, sabía que Sasuke con Karin estaría más tranquilo, pero suponía que ella estaba igual de vigilada que su hermano, quizá hasta lea las cartas que les estaba mandando o las que ellos mandan. Se masajeo la sienes por el dolor de cabeza que le invadía; tampoco es como si Deidara el dijera algo, se suponía que debía estar concentrándose en la relación que tenían. La verdad, no sabía si lo amaba, le gastaba mucho. Y si se casaba con alguien quería que fuera él, pero sabía que antes de eso debía cocerse mejor. Lo malo del asunto es que precisamente tiempo es lo que no tenía, y menos si su meta era saldar su deuda con Namikaze.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante— dio el pase al despacho, el cual estaba instalado en su propia habitación; la cual, por supuesto, era incluso más grande que la de Sasuke, por ser el hijo mayor.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaste, Sai.

Este asintió y se arrodilló sobre los cojines para entregarle un sobre de piel a Itachi.

—Lo siento, sé que parece un poco paranoico el que tu tengas que traer los papeles de cuentas y producción de la hacienda, pero Obito ni Kakashi no pueden abandonar la hacienda, pues no podemos confiar ni en los Namikaze.

—No te preocupes, si queremos recuperarnos no podemos fiarnos de nadie, solo de nosotros mismos, además, me gusta la hacienda pues colabora en mi arte.

Itachi sonrió de lado.

Fugaku había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Itachi le manifestó que donceles y doncellas, todos trabajarían en la recuperación de sus tierras, pues no podían darse el lujo de mantener gente sin que hiciera algo por el clan.

—Puedes descansar, Sai. Si te topas con mi padre solo no le hagas mucho caso— susurro aun con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Aun así, es divertido hacerlo enojar— sonrió de la misma manera— ¿Y llego carta del bastardito?

—Es tu primo mayor, Sai. Y sí llego, parece que esta un poco más tranquilo.

Sai al igual que todo Uchiha era muy perceptivo, y más aun con los de su propia clase.

—Si estás preocupado deberías mandar a tía Mikoto

Itachi negó levemente.

—Eso quizá les complicaría más. Debería mandar a alguien que sea como una sombra y que no se altere fácilmente. Madre, si bien es Uchiha y no se altera fácilmente, por uno de sus hijos, y tu estas incluido Sai, se pondría histérica.

—Entonces manda a alguien que quiera a Sasuke igual que una madre, pero que no lo sea. Alguien que por su edad, Naruto no se atrevía a no dejarle salir de la hacienda... Pues según la geografía del lugar que vimos por esos rumbos, hay un pueblo ¿no?

Itachi entendió a la perfección las palabras de su primo.

—Sin duda eres un Uchiha…

Sai sonrió un poco más y sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro pálido.

—Gracias por preocuparte por Sasuke, a pesar de que él te robo el corazón de la persona que amabas…— tanteo Itachi.

Sai le devolvió la mirada con cierto deje de asombro imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no la mirada aguda de su primo, el genio de los Uchiha.

—Así que te diste cuanta…. — de nuevo sus largos cabellos lacios cayeron en un cortina.

—Por supuesto, tu mejor que nadie, incluso que yo y Sasuke, sabes esconder bien tus sentimientos. Sé que a pesar de eso no le guardas rencor a mi hermano…

—Claro que no, el principal precepto de nuestro clan es no atacarse entre nosotros y reconocer quien son los mejores... sin duda, la belleza de Sasuke supera a la mía; y como no, si se parece a tía Mikoto.

—Sai, cada doncel es hermoso sin importar que….

—Vale no me vengas con que encontrare a alguien que aprecie mi belleza, eso ya es trillado. La verdad no me importa, se que estar con él es imposible y no precisamente porque este casado, sino porque su corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Sasuke.

—A veces los varones no nos damos cuenta del daño que hacemos.

—Ustedes son unos idiotas. Y bueno, Sasuke jamás se entero. Aun así, él siempre ha sido más alabado que yo… mucho más y no escomo si me importara los comentarios de eso ancianos, es más nunca me hice notar apropósito, peor con él fue diferente.

Flashback

—Es precioso— murmuro una mujer de cabellos castaños con un hermoso kimono de seda de rosa pálido.

—Sí que lo es… Fugaku tienes un hijo doncel hermoso.

Fugaku sonrió complacido.

— Él no es mi hijo de sangre, peor lo queremos de igual manera ¿verdad Mikoto? Mis hermanos son los que deben sentirse enormemente orgullosos; aun así, gracias, pues todos los adultos queremos como hijos a todos los niños del clan.

La mujer de largos cabellos azabaches atados en un semi moño asintió con una sonrisa dulce.

—Oh ¿y tu hijo doncel? Itachi es un caballerito también, queremos verlo

Los presentes asintieron, estaba en una reunión por el cumpleaños de Mikoto.

— ¡Sasuke!

Un azabache con los cabellos perfectamente lacios y sus mechones en rostro que le enmarcaban perfectamente, ingreso al salón caminando tan correctamente que el pecho de su padre se lleno de orgullo, pues todos los presentes quedaron deslumbrados.

—Tienes un niño precioso— chillo una de las amigas de Mikoto.

Cuando el pequeño moreno dio una reverencia, los adultos quedaron aún más encantados.

A Sai no le importo, pues así podría escaparse de la aburrida reunión y seguir pintando lo que había empezado esta mañana, y así aguantar hasta que sus padres se libraran de esta reunión y juntos volver a la hacienda Uchiha.

Fin del flashback

—Así es, Itachi-ni, ame a Gaara desde que lo vi o por lo menos me gusto… pero…

Flashback

Sai estaba pintando en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha. Extrañaba tanto vivir en el campo, pero ya no podría regresar, pues sus padres nunca volverían por él. Hace un año que sus padres habían fallecido, los extrañaba tanto. Sí, tía Mikoto era muy amable y cariñosa, pero, de todas maneras extrañaba su madre propia.

—Oh... qué bonito…

Un susurro en su nuca le hizo estremecerse. Giro su mirada y se topo con una de ojos aguamarina que lo hipnotizo por unos minutos.

—El paisaje que pintas es igual a las flores de este jardín, casi como si las hubiera fotografiado…

La sonrisa tímida del chico pelirrojo acelero los latidos de su corazón y una suave rosa pobló sus mejillas.

—Gracias... ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto tímido y sin la soberbia que les caracterizaba todos los Uchiha.

—Me llamo Sobaku no Gaara. Soy de Suna, hijo del Kasekage.

Ahora comprendía el porqué de aquellas vestimentas tan extranjeras y extrañas a su mente, pero, a la vez, parecían tan costosas.

— ¡Gaara!

Una muchacha de cabellos largos y con ondulaciones vestida con una toga de corte en "V" y un obi en su cintura, ingreso rápidamente y tomo a menor del brazo con cuidado.

—No te escapes, ya sea que es un poco aburrido pero..

— ¿Tu eres?— pregunto la muchacha

—Soy Sai, Uchiha Sai

—Oh vaya, también te están buscando: ya es hora de presentarnos oficialmente. Te adelanto soy Sobaku no Temari, hermana de este niño.

—Nee-san, no me trates así… que algún día seré el Kasekage

—Óyeme aun tienes un hermano mayor. Así te hayan escogido a ti por encima de Kankuro debes comportarte con respeto a todos tus mayores.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro calmadamente.

—Nos vemos— se despidió y camino junto a su hermana.

Sai sonrió levemente y le pedía todos los dioses que Gaara se quedara más tiempo.

Fin del flashback

—Y vaya que me concedió el deseo de que se quedara, peto debí suponer que cuando viera a Sasuke…

Flashback

Les habían anunciado que Gaara y toda su familia se quedarían por un tiempo, al menos Gaara, los hermanos de este y su madre: el padre de ellos y el ejército regresarían a Suna por las crecientes pero aun pequeñas revueltas que había. Su padre regresaría en 4 meses y se daría un anuncio a ellos.

—Gaara, este es mi hermano, Sasuke. — comentó con una mirada de advertencia Itachi.

Y fue ahí cuando su corazón se paralizó por unos instantes. Sin embargo, el clásico desplante de Sasuke por primera vez le alegro.

—Eres un doncel malcriado— murmuro Gaara, a pesar de las mejillas rojas por haberse topado con ese doncel que había hecho latir su corazón de una forma apresurada.

A Sasuke le apareció un tic en su ojo y sin decir más palabras se dio la vuelta y le dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Gaara, su Gaara, cada vez que lo veía le buscaba problemas tan solo para llamar la atención del azabache. Y, Sasuke, para extrañeza de todos, hacía lo mismo: Se habían gustado.

Un día, Gaara estaba con él contándole sobre sus tierras natales, él estaba fascinado aunque su rostro frio solo mostrara una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Mapache con cejas quiero tener una pelea oficial contigo!

A… cierto a Sasuke le encantaba practicar kendo y artes marciales, a pesar de los escándalos que armaba tía Mikoto. Él no las practicaba en demasía solo lo que la exigencia de pertenecer a este clan le exigía.

El pelirrojo, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, asintió. Sasuke le saco la lengua, algo bastante extraño e infantil, y salió corriendo. Gaara se olvido que platicaba con su amigo y salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke.

Y fue así, que cada vez pasaba menos tiempo solos los dos. A veces, jugaban todos juntos y , eso si era divertido. A la larga se conformo con ser un amigo más y un observador como Itachi, Shisui y los otros adolecentes y niños de la casa y otros niños de la alta sociedad de Konoha que venían a jugar y practicar con ellos. Dejo ir a su amor para que este encontrara a su verdadero amor.

Fin del flashback

—Sai, eso es amor de verdad… y Gaara es suertudo de tener a dos donceles que lo amenas así.

Sai rio con nostalgia.

—A pesar de eso, creo que esos eran buenos tiempos. Ahora él está en algún lugar desconocido y no sabemos nada de cómo estará o como se sentirá por saber que Sasuke se fue con su esposo.

E Itachi solo esperaba que no se volviera a aparecer, pues no quería ver sufrir ni a su primo ni a su hermano, de nuevo.

* * *

Notas finales: Si vimos un poco del apsado de Itachi, sus sentimientos por su hemrano (no, no hay incesto, pero el amor de hermano puede legar ser muyyy fuerte, más que el de pareja) He conocido hermanos que por no separarse vivieron solteros para toda su vida y ahora son ancianos y siguen viviendo juntos.. bueno oviamente no les conoci en su juventud pero ahroa de ancianos si... Dejando de eso de lado, pues tambien vimo los sentimientos de sai, peor que se lo toma de una forma calmada.. en verda fue dificil escribir sobre sai e Itachi.. esq ambos son misteriosos... espero que les guste como quedo... nos vemos!

ONIZ DORADO: Holas, siempre mandandome tu review wiwi muchas gracias y las musa, como ves actuaron muy bien pues he aqui otro capi... Si, Saskura tenía su pasado y su apdre y madre sonn medio culpables,  
Ya veremso que le tengo deparado...Tus palbras me emcionan un monton... debeo aclarar que sasuke solo le gust el rubio aun... todo a su tiempo y no me amteis por las palbras de sasuke...  
se estan conciendod e a pocos.. espero un review tuyo!

Goshy: bueno no me amten tanto por las palabras de sasukea naruto.. es que este chico apra decir sus sentimientos... además se supone que se estan dando confianza  
aunque sasuke la este tomando mal. bu8eno es algo así como que ala vez le deja claro que no siente nada por él, aun. Y bueno espero que el pov de Itachi y los recuerdos de sai te gusten..

Nos vemos pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

Notas de autora: Holas... sip me demore en publicar pero aqui regreso con un capi mas larguito y el siguiente capi ya esta cerca! , he decidido que publicare los domingos con un rango de posile retraso hasta el martes y si me paso hasta el jueves ya publico dos seguidos si me dejan review claro...asi que espero que este capi les guste .. porq la inspiración vino de que me fui avagar por el feriado largo a una disco open mind donde entran todo tipode parejas.. si tambien de chicos y chicos...o chcias y chicas...asi q espero que esta inspiracióbn luego de ver tanto amor dure...

* * *

Itachi estuvo meditando si era buena idea lo que había pensado con Sai, el de enviar a Chiyo-obasan con su hermanito. La cuestión mala era que se tenía planeado que ella viajara a la hacienda y atendiera a los heridos y enfermos de la hacienda Uchiha y de la pequeña mina. Que vergonzoso que gente de su propio clan y que comparten el apellido este enferma por explotación: algo desconocido por ellos por muchos años. Si bien casi todos los que trabajaban y vivían en la hacienda, los empleados incluso, tenían el apellido Uchiha se consideraba que eran de clase baja pues la servidumbre en el clan se heredaba, pero de una forma honrosa no de esta forma. Que terrible situación que debía arreglar.

Su madre definitivamente no podría ir a ver a su hijo, pues se exaltaría, además estaba cumpliendo como señora de esta casa, encargándose de la administración del hogar y de enseñar a los niños de los sirvientes... cuestión de cuidado para Itachi pues creía que la educación era primordial y base de todo; sin importar que fueran sirvientes merecían aquel derecho.

Sasuke aquí sería muy útil pues cargaba con mucho conocimiento y podría enseñara a Sai defenderse mejor y a montar a caballo. Sai era más un doncel en toda regla que su hermano, o por lo menos se había revelado menos a la educación como tal.

Esperaría a que Chiyo viajara a la hacienda Uchiha, enseñara algunos futuros aprendices y de ahí le hiciera una vista de unas semanas a Sasuke, en la cual observaría todo detenidamente y si se daba cuenta que a su hermano le trataban mal, él iría a rescatarlo; si podía aguantar un poco de tiempo más lo dejaría ahí a que siguiera intentando enamorarse del rubio, sino se daba, cuando le pagar hasta el último centavo y con intereses al rubio, se llevaría su hermano y lo traería de regreso sin importar quien se interponga y sin importar que su compromiso con Deidara quedara anulado: Lo más importante era Sasuke y salvar a la familia. Eran Uchiha y los Uchiha debían ser fríos con los de afuera.

Otro mes que se iba y para él, su progreso con su esposo era nulo. Bien había alguna que otra muestra de celos, algunos sonrojos y Sasuke ya no pataleaba para dormir juntos, algunas veces se besaban pero nada más…Ya llevaba tanto tiempo en abstinencia que no sabía hasta cuando más lo soportaría; y no solo era eso: Su Sasuke seguía mirando hacia afuera y lanzaba un suspiro. Cada vez que recorrían la hacienda supervisando, Sasuke siempre mirada para los caminos, aquellos que lo llevarían a su libertad. Las cartas que recibían Sasuke y Karin eran recibidas por el azabache con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, para rápidamente contestar.

¿Cuándo sería el día en que fuera feliz con él? ¿Cuándo solo recibiría aquellas cartas sin emocionarse tanto y solo con una sonrisa de quién recibe carta de un familiar y no con la esperanza de que fuera su liberación? ¿Acaso lo hacía propósito para que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia de la ciudad?

Otra vez era hora de despertar y comenzar otro día de solemne martirio. Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa Sasuke aún estaba dormido, dándole la espalda cubierto por las mantas y su rostro, por sus cabellos sedosos. Acaricio la curvatura de su cintura y sus caderas, tan sinuosas que les despertaban sus más bajos instintos, como quería acariciarlo sin estorbos, sin limitarse a un tacto suave, poder tocarlo con toda su palma y sentir su sedosa piel. Cuándo Sasuke tendría esa confianza de dejarlo ver desnudo, cuando dejaría que pasara algo más. Sus besos, los besos con Sasuke nunca eran comenzados por este, solo le respondía, a veces con frialdad y otras veces con pasión pero que después era calmada para conversar o molestarse un poco. Sus infantiles riñas persistían, mas no le molestaban, pues le añadía algo interesante a su trato, a pesar de todo los avances que su padrino le dijera, su Sasuke seguía construyendo una pared a su alrededor, sin dejarle ingresar. Seguía sin abrirse por completo a él, ni olvidar el recuerdo de Gaara.

Sus manos se perdieron debajo de las mantas, comenzó a pasarlas por los muslos; su boca comenzó en los cabellos y los mordió levemente; su nariz aspiraba el aroma a jazmín casi como si fuera una droga; su manos comenzaron abrir la yukata descubriendo los hombros del menor; su piel cremosa quedo a la vista y en su boca la saliva abundaba casi como si estuviera hambriento por devorar a Sasuke.

— ¿Dobe?

Debió haber algo en su rostro que indicara lo caliente que estaba, pues su azabache le dio un fuerte golpe para alejarlo y se bajo del lecho algo agitado.

— ¡Dijiste que nunca te atreverías acercarte de esa manera si yo no lo permitía!— le reclamo

Naruto aun tocaba su mejilla golpeada"Calma, madre Amaterasu, calma, dame calma, porque sino ahora mismo lo violo"

—Sasuke, ¿eres consciente que como ser humano tengo necesidades no? Y que te deseo tanto que ya no puedo aguantar… quiero que me dejes tocarte. Te dije hace ya un par de meses que te daría tu lugar y lo he cumplido. Sé que te has esforzado por no fastidiarme, peor créeme que ya no aguanto más. Quiero que seas mío y lo intentaremos esta noche.

El rosto aterrado de Sasuke le entristeció enormemente, tanto que una lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas.

Lo que ocasiono que Sasuke se calmara un poco y se mostrara entre sorprendido e incomodo.

—Lo siento, pero ya no aguanto y no quiero engañarte por lo que no voy a hacerlo con alguien más… por lo menos si no quieres que lo consumemos déjame tocarte y verte desnudo.

Sasuke se sonrojo enormemente, pues suponía a lo que se refería. Ya se había acostumbrado al estilo de vida que llevaban, es cierto que le gustaba ser besado por Naruto, pero la verdad, le incomodaba aún: se sentía un poco mal por darle falsa ilusiones. ¿Por qué todo no podía continuar así? Era claro, el rubio era joven y como tal quería tener relaciones.

—No quiero hacerlo, ni tampoco quiero estar desnudo a tus ojos…

Rápidamente, el azabache corrió a su armario y cogió la ropa, se puso un haori sobre su yukata para dormir y salió de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada, no le dejaba dormir; ya sabía que quizá ya era hora de levantarse, pero las jornadas en esta hacienda sí que eran bastante agitadas y más aún con ejercito comiendo en ella. El general Jiraiya le caía muy bien, aunque era un poco a la antigua, suponía que a su amigo también le caía bien pues no le comentaba nada malo, aparte de decir que era un pervertido.

Se levanto y se acomodo su yukata, se puso el haori y corrió a la puerta.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué sucedió? Pareces asustado.

—Él quiere que lo hagamos…. — susurro con nerviosismo

Karin esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le dejo pasar a su habitación. El azabache, un tanto nervioso, se dirigió al vestidor de su amiga, y ahí se desvistió para ponerse la ropa que este día usaría.

—Sasu, sabíamos que en algún momento te lo pediría ¿no? Después de todo también esta joven y tiene sus necesidades.

— ¡Si pero yo no quiero cumplirlas!— rugió al azabache un tanto ofendido.

La pellirroja se compadeció un poco al vislumbrar los ojos del menor un poco aguados, como si contuviera con todas las fuerzas de su orgullo sus ganas de llorar por frustración ¿O acaso era por miedo? Que tierno, su amigo tenía miedo de estar con su esposo.

—Sasuke ¿a ti te gusta mi primo no?— le preguntó pícara.

El azabache apreció descontrolarse un poco, para después guardar todo ese nerviosismo muy dentro de él, seguramente.

—No me gusta…

— ¡Sasu! Somos amigos y vamos que es bastante obvio que sí.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto un poco asustado.

La pellirroja río, pues el menor había caído en su trampa.

— ¡Maldita, Karin! Yo… no lo sé... está bien, el dobe es algo guapo y me gusta un poco, por eso dejo que me toquetee un poco y me bese, pero de ahí a más... yo ... no quiero

Karin se arrodillo al lado de su amigo. Sasuke en verdad debía estar hecho un caos interno, pues para que se abriera de esa forma, eso era algo bastante inusual.

—Umm…— murmuro la chica— yo creo que quieres intentarlo, pero tienes miedo…

Sasuke dio un respingo, dando a entender que habían leído su interior, su ser, algo que solo algunas personas lograban hacer.

— ¿Tu que puedes saber?...— la chica se sonrojo imperceptiblemente— ¿Lo hiciste con Suigetsu?

La chica comenzó a toser por el nerviosismo y a colorearse más. Exaltada dijo:

—No, claro que no, pero estuvimos bastante cerca…. Solo que preferimos aguantar para que…— se interrumpió por no querer hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

—Ya lo supere… no tiene sentido que trates de no hacerme sentir mal porque mi noche de bodas y mi primera vez fue un asco….

El azabache comenzó a juguetear con sus mangas ya aburrido de todo esto.

— Siento que estoy engañando a Gaara; él ha hecho tanto por mi…. Joder... que difícil.

Karin ladeo la cabeza, pensando en un consejo para su amigo.

—Sasuke, él ya pertenece a tu pasado. Lo siento, si solo te alenté al traerte sus cosas, que por cierto me las llevare, solo las traje para que te sintieras mejor, pero si eso te hace dar culpa…

—No son solo sus regalos… mis sentimientos por él aún permanecen, pero Naruto es tan insistente que…

— ¿Logro penetrar un poco en tu mente? Se abrió un camino en tu ser y te comienza a atraer…. ¿por qué no te das la oportunidad de disfrutarlo? Dicen que si es con una persona que tiene experiencia en el campo, el sexo puede ser muy placentero…. ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas? Después de todo eres libre de estar con él. ¡Cuántas mujeres y donceles no quisieran estar en sus brazos!— exclamo un tanto sonrojada.

Sasuke ladeo una sonrisa.

—Si no hubiera caído en desgracia el clan Uzumaki, probablemente tú serías su esposa.

— ¡¿AH?!— exclamo confundida

Sasuke solo suspiro pesadamente, de tantas posibilidades para pareja del rubio él había terminado siéndolo, aun y cuando las posibilidades hubieran sido pocas desde el principio ¡Por Kami, que ni siquiera se conocían! Lo único que le fastidiaba del rubio, aparte de su insistencia por la familia, era que le dijera cada 5 minutos "te amo" ¿acaso era extranjero? Esas palabras solo se decían si se estaba totalmente seguro, si sentía que podías dar la vida por esa persona. Con Gaara no lo decía a menudo, mas lo demostraban.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto que me ama?

Karin giro su vista.

—Pues, yo creo que sí; o por lo menos te quiere mucho…. A él le gustaba Sakura de joven, pero era un amor bastante infantil, contigo fue bastante diferente.

El azabache esbozo una mueca de fastidio por las palabras de su amiga, en especial por lo que decía sobre esa muchacha rosa.

— ¿Así que sí tuvieron algo?...maldito dobe mentiroso…— refunfuñó molesto.

Karin río esta vez con ganas, a veces su amigo era tan frío e impasible, pero otras tanto, podía ser tan fácil de leer; bueno, quizás era por el tiempo que llevaba a su lado.

—Bueno… nunca tuvieron nada, a decir verdad. Ino me conto que ni siquiera antes de que Naruto se fuera ella lo acepto, aunque me confesó que a Sakura si le gustaba Naruto, solo que su madre nunca la dejo estar ¿Ironías de la vida no? Si Sakura lo hubiera aceptado, a pesar de todo, tú estarías libre de Naruto y ella sería la señora de esta casa, todos felices y contentos

La mirada que le devolvió Sasuke era en verdad escalofriante, pero… ¿Por qué no hacer algo por su primo después de tanto? Además también era por Sasuke, pues si no le gustara el rubio no se pondría así.

—Que quieres que te diga. Sakura ama este lugar, por lo tanto hubiera sido una perfecta mano derecha y ella adora los niños, no como tú que los espantas.

—Los niños son fastidiosos… No sé como mi madre les encanta estar con ellos…. A Itachi también le encantan los niños….

—Bueno en eso te entiendo un poco...a veces son en verdad fastidiosos. Volviendo al tema, Sakura no hubiera tenido problema en embarazarse rápidamente y renacer el clan Namikaze.

—Olvidas que cuando Naruto me vio se olvido de su gusto por ella. — contesto orgulloso y arrogante.

Karin sonrió maliciosamente para sí misma.

—Ah, bueno, eso fue porque Sakura ya lo había rechazado; es decir, si Sakura lo hubiera aceptado antes de que él te conociera, Naruto se hubiera casado con ella. Mi tía dice que el ama vivir aquí en el campo, odia la política de la ciudad. Si ayuda su padrino con todo esto es por agradecimiento y cariño. Tienes razón, él quiere vivir aquí con su pareja y sus hijos, aunque siempre he pensado que él hará algo más… porque en cierto modo es idealista también, igual que Jiraiya…

— ¿Idealista?

—Bueno, ya ves todo lo que quiere ayudar aunque sea en su hacienda, y quiere dar el ejemplo para que en las demás tierras otros lo hagan, además apoya todo el proyecto de su padrino

— ¿Proyecto eh?

Quizás sería una buena idea prestar más atención a lo que Jiraiya les cuenta y quizás será bueno buscarle plática sobre ello. Tal vez y podría aprender de él. Para Sasuke no había nada mejor que el poder del conocimiento. Algo que aprendió de Orochimaru cuando era muy joven.

— ¡Volviendo al tema!— recordó maliciosamente la pelirroja.

— ¡Si ya sé que Sakura hubiera sido una esposa ideal para el dobe! Pues yo le dije muchas veces que se divorciara de mi y no lo hizo... así que se joda Naruto.

—Bueno, quien sabe…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sakura lo rechazo tan cruelmente, obligada, que Naruto se canso de rogarle y de enviarle cartas. Y mira se enamoro de ti… Creo que mi primo soporta todo por amor, y puedo ser muy consentidor, pero ya comienza a sentir la falta de cariño. Ya sabes…— continuo como si fuera una plática normal— Tu has recibido el cariño de tus hermano y Mikoto-san..

—El dobe lo recibió de su madre y su padrino ¿no?

—Sí, pero nunca ha sido consentido o mimado… por eso es tan pegajoso contigo. Quiere asegurarse de que no te quede duda que te ama.

— ¡Esta loco si piensa que voy a caer en esas cursilerías! No… Me gusta, pero no estoy enamorado de él y no pienso hacerlo. — concluyo cruzando sus brazos y mirando de forma entre seria y peligrosa.

Karin resoplo cansada de la terquedad de su amigo.

—Sasuke, yo te apoyare en todo lo que tú quieras, pero te diré, que me da pena el sufrimiento de mi primo. Y que en verdad se merece ser amado y consentido por una pareja y una familia. Recién ahora comienza a sentir lo que es tener una. Así que, no le recrimines que te repita todos los días que te ama. Es la razón de porque te consiente tanto, quiere que no te falte nada como a él le falto.

Sasuke no replico nada.

—Bueno., ya debemos ir a supervisar el desayuno… y bueno si no quieres tener intimidad con él, la solución es fácil

Sasuke enarco una ceja esperando una solución a su problema.

—Dile claramente que no quieres y que le consientes permiso de ir a un club nocturno y buscarse una puta o un puto que le satisfaga sus necesidades y al día siguiente ustedes como hasta ahora….

Karin acallo su risa al ver el rostro palidecido de su amigo. Sin duda había dejado una huella con esas palabras. Eso pensamientos girarían en su cabeza una y otra vez por todo el día.

Sabía que era bastante contradictorio no acceder a lo que Karin decía; después de todo, se supone que no quiere al rubio, entonces no debería importarle ¿no? ¡Joder, claro que le importaba! , pues no quería que lo vean con cara de lastima por que su marido le engaña. Aún así, suponía que Naruto ya no podía resistirse más y que estaba al borde de su abstinencia. Suponía que el rubio había tenido una vida activa antes de casarse con él. ¡Pero quien lo mando a casarse con alguien que no lo amaba….! Entonces ¿Qué hacer?

Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía una mal sana curiosidad por sentir lo que era ser tocado de esa manera. A pesar de que ya lo habían hecho, quería sentir lo que era ser deseado y amado con paciencia y cuidado. "Oh, pero que estúpido y débil sonó eso" Pero esa curiosidad era tal que le hacía aceptar y corresponder los besos. Se sentían tan bien, y sus manos sobre su cuerpo… era extraño y lo confundía; quizás si olvidaba todo y solo cerraba los ojos, disfrutaría de esa experiencia. Nadie lo juzgaría ¿no? Naruto no pensaría mal de él por dejarse llevar y dejar que su garganta botara los sonidos que mejor le pareciera. Pero su pelirrojo, su mapache, su recuerdo le atormentaba y el no saber nada de él ¿estaría bien? Pero, Karin tenía razón: había decidido dejar atrás el recuerdo de Gaara, no como su amor, sino la esperanza de ser algo más. ¿Entonces que esperaba de su vida? porque tampoco quería avanzar con Naruto y convertirse en amantes. Su vida era una confusión.

En Sasuke no estaba la indecisión, en su sangre no debería llevar esa debilidad. Peor aún, el no avanzar, pues simplemente había optado por acobardarse y esta estático con lo poco que le ofrecía a Naruto y lo mucho que él le daba y concedía. Sí, era bastante caprichoso y ¿Qué? Así había sido cría y así lo conoció el rubio. Le quiso de esposo y ahí lo tenía.

Las palabras de su amiga le hacían tener cierta pena por su marido…. ¿Naruto fue tan olvidado? ¿Vivió sin sentir un abrazo, algún cariño o mimo? A él, a pesar de todo, nunca le falto el calor de alguien: su madre, hermano y Gaara siempre lo consentían en todo. Y, ahora el rubio trataba de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible que se le ocurría en su dobe cabeza. Naruto era como un hermano mayor ahora; sin embargo, ese chico quería más de él. No quería quedarse así, ni brindarle más apoyo si él no entregaba algo a cambio ¿acaso no era justo?

Si se ponía a pensar: si él concedía avanzar en los toqueteos, quizá Naruto le daría más, le permitiera salir de vez en cuando y ejercer alguna labor más importante. Quizá eso le facilitaría la situación para hacer una visita a su antiguo hogar... Tenía lógica, pues, Naruto le había dado mucho a cambio de poco, si le daba eso, le daría mucho más. Quizá deberíamos tomarlo como un intercambio: sexo a cambio de libertad, de poder y estudio Con este razonamiento que comenzaba invadir su mente, una idea le invadió: "Si me embarazo lo tendrá en la palma de mi mano... retiro la idea de su cabeza, pues era muy diferente usarse, que usar a un niño y más aún traerlo en la situación en la que estaban.

Los Uchiha tenemos sangre fría ¿no? Entonces el único que conseguirá algo, soy yo, pensó el azabache. Entonces debería poder controlarse en medio de la intimidad y más aun poder escapar de una forma semi honesta ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciesen varis veces y nunca se embaraza? Sería acusado de ser inútil como doncel y el matrimonio anulado…. Algo sumamente interesante. A pesar que le gustaba Naruto y se había acostumbrado su vida aquí, no concebía quedarse toda una vida allí; es decir, ahora había muchos lugares que le eran desconocidos pero pronto serían más que conocidos y en verdad no sabría que hacer ¿en verdad podría quedarse toda su vida ahí sin hacer nada más? La idea le estremecía de terror. Lo cual era extraño, pues Naruto parecía mucho más hiperactivo y ,sin embargo, parecía que sería feliz así, quizás era porque ya había experimentado lo suficiente con su padrino y ahora solo quería tener un hogar al cual pertenecer .

Decidió no seguir divagando y dar ese paso, después de todo aunque no se lo dijera quería experimentar esa curiosidad, pero de una mejor forma la que experimento; cada vez que Naruto le acariciaba su cuerpo ardía; sin embargo, cada vez que Naruto daba un paso hacia hacerlo, el recuerdo de Gaara aparecía y sus propios miedos le traicionaban. Esta vez no sería así, pues si tenía los ideales de la libertad de un doncel, entonces pondría cabeza fría y solo experimentaría para saber cómo era hacerlo de una forma correcta, nada más, nada de sentimentalismos…"solo dejare que m toque y me vea desnudo.

Era listo y sabía bien que a cambio de esto obtendría más, y entendía muy bien que Naruto podía ser fácilmente manipulado, pero también prevenía que si le hacía daño este podía volverse peligroso. Porque Naruto entregaba tanto que solo exigía un mínimo, pero cuando era traicionado se volvía una bestia sin control. "Gaara siempre te amare….pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser… ya estoy en manos de es dobe, y no podré librarme de él, por lo menos no para ir contigo. Tu mereces a alguien con menos complicaciones y quizá lo has comprendido, es por eso que nunca viniste por mi"

Las lágrimas de Sasuke cayeron y de inmediato se las limpio para que nadie las notara. "Seguramente me has olvidado, Gaara" esos pensamientos le alentaban en busca de calor para que sanase el dolor lacerante y los celos de pensar que Gaara ya estaba con otra persona.

El azabache escribió un pergamino y se lo dio a Karin, solo le dijo que se lo entregara al dobe y de inmediato salía toda prisa cabalgando. "Si el dobe quiere que lo intentemos era dónde yo quiera y a la hora que yo decida"

Naruto terminaba la jornada de papeleo de hoy, se estiró en su sillón y tomo un poco de sake para relajarse. Sin duda el gritón de su padrino le había hecho reflexionar un poco, quizá lo tenía merecido. Este estaba tan amargo que se fue a cabalgar por ahí, y a planear su discurso, pues pronto sería un debate entre su padrino y el candidato y a la vez alumno del actual líder de Konoha y todo el país del fuego, Orochimaru. Es bastardo que quiso casarse con Sasuke.

La política no era lo suyo; sin embargo, los planes de su padrino eran estupendos para una sociedad más justas para las familias más pobres; aunque, seguro y su esposo estará a favor de Orochimaru, por eso prefería no hablar de política mientras comían, pues no quería añadir otra pelea más a su repertorio ya dado.

Muchos le tacharían de demasiado sensible para ser un varón, pero en verdad quería sentir el calor de una familia, sentir en sus brazos a su amante y poder sonreír junto a él y a sus hijos. Joder, tan patético que seguro Sasuke se reiría en su cara. No quería seguir torturando a Sasuke, sabía que era todo un martirio para este soportarlo y acceder al algunos toqueteos, sabía que no le agradaba a Sasuke, aunque veces pareciera lo contrario; quizá, su azabache le veía como un hermano y quería que siquiera siendo así. Sin embargo, él ya se estaba cansado de dar y no recibir con la misma intensidad.

Salió de su despacho y camino hacia su habitación. Ingreso, pero ahí solo estaba su prima arreglando los kimonos de su esposo.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Dejo esto para ti— le entregó un pergamino corto.

Lo abrió y leyó. Al terminar de leer sus ojos estaban sumamente abiertos por la sorpresa, sus mejillas estaba decoradas por un fuerte sonrojo y sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. La nota decía: "Si quieres que lo intentemos será bajo mis normas. Te espero a las 6 en la cabaña; si tardas, olvídalo"

Ya era muy tarde, sabía que Sasuke se molestaría en verdad sino iba, aunque una idea de dejarle esperando cruzaba su cabeza; sin embargo, sus instintos guardados por todos estos meses salieron a flote. Así que corrió y monto su caballo a toda prisa. Habían ido ahí un par de veces, y como lo prometió, adapto un lugar para que un par de caballos descansaran y comieran, a la vez que se resguarden de la lluvia, si había.

Debía guardar el control, debía aguantar sus impulsos de saltarle encima, debía ser suave…. No debía asustarlo, debía darle esa noche inolvidable que no le pudo dar en su noche de bodas.

Y ahí estaba; así que, bajo del caballo, lo amarro al costado de Tsuki kyomi y se adentro en la casita.

— ¿Sasuke?

Le llamo calmando su voz ansiosa.

—Dobe — Su voz ni su rostro mostraron sentimiento alguno. Si Sasuke sentía miedo, si estaba tan ansioso como él (aunque lo dudaba) si sentía asco o algo así, no lo podía leer, en verdad no sabía que este chico fuera tan bueno escondiéndolos. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo todo eso y que Sasuke podría estar deseándole la muerte, se atrevió a correr hacia él y abrazarlo en forma posesiva, una tan posesiva que a cualquiera le hubiera asustado; aun así , trataba de cambiarlo por protectora. Lo quería tan solo para él, que ya no le importaba nada.

—Dobe, quítate la ropa y entra al algo— le dijo distanciándose un poco, con un rostro ligeramente sonrojado, seguramente otro doncel estaría tartamudeando por el miedo, pero Sasuke sin duda debió ser un asesino a sueldo en otra vida, sino no entendía como podía parecer tan sereno cuando en su noche de bodas le demostró toda esa gama de emociones, las cuales fueron básicamente terror y repulsión, pero emociones al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke se soltó y asintió tratando parecer firme, por lo menso logro que Naruto pensara que así era. El corazón del azabache latía demasiado rápido, que sentía que se encaparía, aunque supiese que era imposible.

La brillante sonrisa del rubio le tranquilizaba, peor a la vez le preocupaba por los profundos sentimientos del rubio. Pues, sinceramente para él, lo único que positivamente quería era curiosidad por el sexo bien hecho y no lo traumante que fue su primera vez, y entre otros motivos era el querer tener un poco más de poder y libertad.

—En verdad ¿ya estás listo?

El rubio lo apremio más con sus brazos, quería ser uno con su azabache.

—Solo hazlo, que esta será tu única oportunidad de convencerme… y si no lo haces nunca más lo vuelvo a intentar contigo

Naruto sentía una serie de sentimientos encontrados, pero su calor y su necesidad casi vital del azabache lo llevo a aceptar. Naruto salió de la casita y, ahí, al lado del lago, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

— ¡Ya está! ¿No crees que sea un poco frío para ti?

No quería que su azabache se enfermara, ya que estaban a comienzos de otoño.

—No te hagas problemas…

Ahora que nadie lo observaba, era cuando Sasuke dejaba notar todas sus expresiones, como el de ahora: Un rostro lleno de nerviosismo y ansiedad"

Sasuke paso saliva por los nervios que le asaltaban; así que salió fuera de la casita. Después de ello y ante la agradecida mirada del rubio, se fue quitando lentamente la yukata que portaba, quedando como había nacido, mostrando su inmaculada piel. " ¡Digna de ser adorada!", pensó el rubio, quien con la boca abierta, los ojos totalmente abiertos y sin pestañear, observaba con detalle cada acción de su esposo.

Su esposo era bellísimo, nunca había visto a un doncel más hermoso, y no sabía si para mejor o peor, era que su azabache aún era muy joven, por lo que su cuerpo se perfeccionaría aún más."Mío"

L a idea de poseerle entraba en su sub consciente, renuente a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de marcarlo como suyo.

Sasuke fue caminado hacia él. Naruto retrocedió un poco, hasta llegar a la zona un poco profunda del lago. Entendía, más o menos, el porqué de tocarse en un lago. Sasuke aún era inexperto por lo cual aquí podría estar desnudo sin que el rubio lo viera insistentemente.

—Sasuke ¿estás seguro?

—Solo comienza….hazme disfrutar

Naruto no comprendió la poca profundidad de aquellas palabras, pues si lo hubiera hecho quizá no hubiera proseguido; a cambio, le hubiera dado un beso en su frente y lo hubiera ayudado a salir del lago. Sin embargo, su libido estaba tan encendido que excedía los límites de su cordura y de su tranquilidad. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en que su esposo estaba completamente desnudo frente a él y, sobre todo, dispuesto a intentar unirse.

Sasuke temblaba levemente y eso le enterneció, por lo que con sumo cuidado tomo del mentón a su esposo y lo atrajo lentamente. Cuando sus labios chocaron, un agradable calor se instalo en el rubio. Su amor, su profundo amor pasional afloraba con fuerza, haciendo que el suave beso se convirtiera en uno más salvaje, ese tipo de besos que le quitaban el aliento.

El mayor dejo vagar sus manos desde los hombros hasta la cintura del menor; sus labios bajaron lentamente en lamidas por toda su extensión.

Con sus manos atrajo a su esposo hasta sentir con su propio cuerpo, el cuerpo de su amado.

Las advertencias que su padrino le había dado sobre que haga o que sienta cuando estén de nuevo juntos, se quedaron olvidados en un rincón oscuro de su mene.

Su esposo le correspondía suavemente como si quisiera reconocerlo. Siguió adentrándose en la boca de su chico, sus manos tocaron sus piernas con más fuerza y quiso instarlo a que las cruzara por sus caderas.

El azabache negó con su cabeza, por lo que comprendió que tendría que ser paciente y proseguir con las caricias.

La suave piel de su esposo, lo blanca e inmaculada le hacía arder y que su instinto puramente animal saliera de su interior. Una naturaleza que había desconocido cuando tuvo a otros donceles en sus brazos, afloro y tuvo que, con todas las pocas fueras y cordura, reprimirla para no dañarle. Pues lo que más quería en estos momentos era saltarse las preliminares y embestirle como un animal en celo.

El suave tiritar de su azabache le hacía asustar de estar comportándose como un patán quizá… Sin embargo, comprobó, al ver los ojos cerrados de este y el suave rosa que cubría sus mejillas, que no era así, y que quizá lo estaba disfrutando.

—Hey, dobe, no mates mi expectativas….

Observo la sonrisa ladeada de Sasuke, la cual desapareció cuando con una mano dio un toque rudo a la intimidad de Sasuke, a su miembro, a aquel lugar que con un solo roce le hacía ver estelas de colores aún con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir toda este cumulo de sensaciones, el azabache se aferro a sus hombros con fuerzas, como si de ello dependiera no ahogarse en el agua que los rodeaba.

—Tengo frío— susurro el azabache

Naruto escucho, pero no comentó nada pues sus sentidos estaban embutidos por el aroma intenso que desprendía el azabache, así como el sabor en su piel, pues la lengua del rubio recorría casi adorándola, no, de hecho, estaba adorándola con cada botón gustativo de su lengua.

De nuevo pidió los labios del azabache y este entreabrió la boca, sus lenguas juguetearon un poco y luego bajo hasta el cuello. Por un lado, succiono un poco hasta dejar una marca rojiza. Con sus manos tocaba los apetecibles botones rosas, rodeándolos y presionándolos. Sasuke solo mordía más fuerte su labio casi causándose dolor. Este cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras eran nuevas para él, pues en su noche de bodas estuvo en negación, ahora solo alejaba de sus pensamientos al amor de su vida para concentrarse en sentir placer, en saciar esa malsana curiosidad de todo adolecente, porque aunque el rubio quisiera que él fuera un adulto, el azabache solo era un chico de 17 años.

—Tengo frío— volvió a susurrar para después jalonear los cabellos rubios para que le hiciera caso

Naruto se separo con un sonrisa, pero sin dejar demasiado espacio; ahora que lo tenía tan cerca quería estar así de juntos lo más que pudiera. Sabía que solo habían acordado toquetearse ( o más bien el rubio toquetear al azabache), pero su miembro endurecido aclamaba por sentir el calor del interior de su esposo.

Naruto tomo la iniciativa, así que levantó en brazos a Sasuke, quien le miro reprobatoriamente, sonrojado, pero sin patalear para que lo suelte.

—Entremos en calor— le susurro lujuriosamente.

Cuando llegaron a la casita, el rubio lo deposito con cuidado sobre un futon , para después recostarse sobre él con mucho cuidado.

—Te amo— le susurro en su odio derecho. — En verdad te amo, y aunque tú no me ames, te hare el amor.

El azabache solo le devolvió la mirada de forma indescifrable; pues aparte de botar el aire de forma entrecortada, solo un sonrojo afirmaba que toda la actividad anterior le había gustado. Sus increíbles pozos oscuros no le decían nada: ni felicidad, ni ansiedad, ni tristeza. Nada.

El mayor prefirió no divagar más, pues solo le causaba sufrimiento; prefirió, más bien, satisfacerse de este perfecto cuerpo de doncel, con el que había soñado todos estos meses de abstinencia. Si Sasuke se lo permitía debía ser por algo ¿no? De todos modos no replicaba nada.

—Continúa— susurro— Esto está sucediendo solo porque yo te lo permito.

Sonrío, pues suponía que su azabache quería sentir que tenía el control. Y quías así era, pues mientras sus manos estimulaban los pezones y el observaba, reteniendo la saliva que aumentaba cada segundo en su boca, sentía que cualquier capricho que se le ocurriera valía la pena por este contacto. Porque el otro le permitiera compartir su intimidad.

¡Oh la piel de Sasuke era única! ¡Tan suave que hasta ganas de mancillarla con succiones, le daba ganas!

— Sasuke… sa… suke...

Sus susurros resonaban la estancia, mientras poco a poco bajaba entre lamidas y besos por todo el cuerpo, ya que se tomaría su tiempo y castigaría a su propio miembro, se dedicaría a adorar el cuerpo de su Sasuke

Suyo... tan suyo… su Sasuke, mientras esta palabras se repetían de su boca, él ya había llegado a la entrepierna del menor, se la metió al boca y empezó con una fuete succión, como si el mejor alimento del mundo saliera de ese órgano. Después, repartió lamidas y pequeños mordiscos por todo el largo que cabían perfectamente en su boca. Quizá era la práctica. Pondría todo lo que en su activa vida sexual había prendido para que esta unión fuera inolvidable para Sasuke.

—Naru...to Naru... Naru...

Maravillosos sonido eran los gemidos de su amor, más si estos salían con su nombre.

Pronto sintió que el azabache estaba a punto de terminar, así que desistió de toda acción y siguió besando la ingle, la succionó un poco y un gemido gutural broto de la garganta del menor. Sabía que seguramente los orbes oscuros de su esposo estarían aguados, pero con su orgullo aún a flor de piel, no abriría sus ojos por nada del mundo.

— ¡Naruto!

Nunca pensó que el dobe hiciera aquello tan vergonzoso. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara y que sus caderas se movieran hacia briba. Maldito Naruto y su conocimiento de cómo complacerlo perfectamente en este ámbito. Sin duda esto era tremendamente placentero. Era como estar probando una comida cocinada por el cocinero del gobernante. Naruto y su magnífica lengua en tratando de abrirse camino en su interior, era malditamente placentero pero a la vez vergonzoso

El lugar cálido recibió a su lengua y él comenzó estimular su propio miembro. Su lengua subió y paso por los muslos internos, sus manos delinearon suavemente estos y por ultimo le abrió las piernas por completo, para instalarse entre ellas como si fuera su lugar.

—Naruto…

— ¿Me dejarías continuar?

La mirada de Sasuke era llorosa, pero no le estimulaba ternura, sino lujuria y unas ganas de mandarlo todo al diablo y penetrarlo sin su consentimiento. Sasuke era tan erótico así en su fría indiferencia, en su fría pose de "adórame" Y Naruto, lo disfrutaba al máximo.

—Eres un gatito que le gusta ser acariciado…— le mordió la oreja.

Y ese maravilloso sonido que su azabache había reprimido bastante bien salió tenue de su boca.

—Dobe…— los sonidos que emitía de su boca le excitaba aun mas— haz lo que quieras, pero más te vale….

Aquella imagen de Sasuke cubriendo sur rostro con sus manos por la creciente vergüenza, que superaba con creces a la vergüenza del porque Naruto se había atrevido a lamer su entrada, le dio una inmensa ternura "Es mi joven y hermoso doncel… gracias, Kami, por haberme dado paciencia". Sin embargo, esta paciencia ya no estaba en su cuerpo y su respirar dificultoso lo dejaba en evidencia.

—No me lastimes…

Se inclino sobre su azabache y junto sus frentes en un contacto puro.

—Te deseo y quiero ser uno contigo, pero no significaría nada para mi si tu no estarías aquí por tu voluntad ¿estás seguro de seguir?

Aunque su hermosa y destellante sonrisa decía que comprendería cualquier respuesta; su cuerpo le recriminaba por no seguir de una buena vez.

Sasuke simplemente asintió y Naruto lamio sus dedos.

— ¡Ah! Duele….

Naruto se esforzó por darle más placer oral y manual en sus pezones… aquellos pezones que le enloquecían con solo verlos tan redondeados y rosados, erguidos en busca de que alguien los absorbiera con su boca.

—Naru...

—Sasu… sasu… te amo— repitió un par de veces mientras besaba todo su pecho para luego pasar al vientre del menor y observarlo con una sonrisa.

—Te proteger siempre… tu solo debes preocuparte por ser feliz aquí, en nuestro hogar… todo esto es nuestro, te amo….

Naruto entrelazo sus manos cuando ya estuco listo para ingresar en el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Naruto…

Esa pequeña y ligera sonrisa del azabache fue suficiente para que Naruto se inclinara a besarlo; mientras lo besaba con genuino amor, su miembro se adentraba a aquel lugar extrañado por todo su ser.

Lo estrecho que era su amante le enloquecía y a la vez le hacía desearlo más. Claro, solo había tenido sexo una vez... No... No sexo, sino amor… Porque ahora, también hacían el amor… de eso estaba seguro Naruto.

—Ah... ah...aah

A pesar de ser él el que impulsaba los movimientos no podía parar de gemir por lo bien y pleno que sentía de poder tener a Sasuke, de poder hacerlo suyo por completo, de sentir como era exquisitamente apresado y como sus cuerpos se unían aun mas mientras se movían más y más rápido.

—Te ah... amo... Sasuke.., te amo…

La voz ronca de Naruto impregnada por todas las emociones que sentía, incluso de sus ojos salían lagrimas de felicidad, conmovían un poco al azabache, que solo escondía su rostro en el gran pecho de su amante. Porque ahora que se había entregado voluntariamente eran en verdad amantes, esposos a toda regla.

Se sentía un poco mal por no poder responderle con la misma intensidad que Naruto le amaba, porque ahora mismo sentía que era amado y deseado a partes iguales; porque con cada movimiento, sentía aun más el amor del otro. Aquella maldita palabra llegaba hasta sus odios y él traba de no oírlas porque solo hacían que su culpa creciera y no pudiera concentrarse en también mover sus caderas para que Naruto supiera que quería ir más rápido. Este placer le mataría en cualquier momento

— ¡Naruto!... ah., ah

¡Qué vergonzoso! Pero no pudo hacer más cuando Naruto le recostó con fuerza al futon y sujetando sus caderas le embistió más fuerte. Repitió la acción tantas veces que pedía la cuanta, por aquella exquisita brusquedad que hacía que su interior se contrajera más alrededor del miembro de su marido.

—Eres tan exquisito... Sasuke, tan hermoso

Sasuke no quería oír más de sus palabras, solo quería sentir las caricias del rubio en su cuerpo mientras se impulsaba hacia delante con fuerza. Atrajo a Naruto y sus bocas comenzaron a mordisquearse lentamente, para luego desembocar en una dura batalla por el control mientras las caderas de ambos buscaban unirse más. Dolor y placer era lo que sentía….-

Plenitud, autentica plenitud, este sentimiento de felicidad que le embargaba era incomparable para el rubio.

— ¡Ah!

El fuerte gemido agudo de Sasuke, la presión en su espalda y en su cadera por la fuerza ejercida de las piernas de Sasuke le indico la inminente llegaba al orgasmo y así fue: con un gemido aún más estridente, una mayor fuerza ejercida por sus piernas y una exquisita presión alrededor de su miembro, fue que Sasuke llego al orgasmo para terminar totalmente acostado y agitado con su semilla poco fecunda entre los dos.

—Naruto acarició los cabellos de Sasuke y recostándose por completo, continúo con las embestidas. Estaba tan estrecho que sus gemidos roncos no dejaban de salir, su sudor caía y se unía al sudor de Sasuke, quien solo paso sus manos por el cuelo del otro y le atrajo para compartir un beso húmedo. Pronto Naruto decidió terminar de saborear el cuerpo de su esposo, por lo que mientras aun embestía fuertemente y sus manos se aferraban a la cintura del otro, su boca comenzó a succionar un pezón del menor.

El azabache no podía creerlo, pero aun más gemidos podían salir de su boca ¡Nunca había sentido algo tan malditamente placentero! Naruto era un dios en la cama….

—Naruto….

—Sasuke ¡Te amo!

Gritando muy cerca de los idos de su esposo fue que se corrió dejando que su semilla quedara atrapada entre las paredes internas de su esposo. Aquello había sido espectacular, mucho mejor que la primer vez que lo tomo. Sasuke, su doncel, ahora sí que era su doncel.

—Te amo….

Salió del interior de su amado y se levanto ligeramente, se limpio las lágrimas de alegría que caían de sus ojos, para después acostarse al lado de Sasuke. Con una de sus manos delineaba las facciones de su amante, quien se había girado hacia su lado un poco perdido en todo las sensaciones nuevas que había experimentado. Para él, sin duda había sido bien saciada su curiosidad por el sexo. Así que era hora de poner en práctica lo que quería.

—Ven….

Naruto le susurro y abrió sus brazos, invitándole a recostarse entre ellos. Era vergonzoso, pero ya que estaba punto de caer en el mundo de los sueños, no importaba mucho.

Naruto recibió feliz a su esposo, lo acobijo bien entre ellos, como si temiera que todo fuera una ilusión. Ahora estaba seguro que lo amaba más que antes. Su corazón estaba tan lleno de felicidad que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

—Soy muy feliz….

—Naruto…

Naruto le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza para que descansara bien.

—Perdona si al último fui un poco brusco, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que espere para que estuvieras conmigo por tu voluntad. Perdóname si me porte mal hoy en la mañana ´tebayo

—Solo quería pedirte que me dejaras aprender de tu sensei…— le pidió apegándose más al rubio.

— ¿De ero-sennin? Pero, es un pervertido— contestó esbozando un puchero.

—Es un general, por lo que no solo debe saber de guerra ¿no?

—Es cierto, incluso nos asesorara para cuidar más nuestra hacienda..— exclamo feliz.

—Tu hacienda— replico.

—No, nuestra, este es nuestro hogar, Sasu-neko….

Sasuke hizo caso omiso al mote que le había dado. Sin ponérselo se apego más a Naruto, quien ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

—Escucha, quiero aprender de él…

—Si quieres estar presente en los talleres que dictara antes de marcharse esta bien, eres mi esposo...

—No solo eso, quiero que me enseñe sus técnicas no solo de combate… de todo. Claro, menos sus perversiones.

Naruto siguió acariciando su cabeza con mucho cuidado y ternura.

—Está bien… no hay problema.

—Bien… por cierto volveré a practicar con Le, buena noches.

Naruto paro sus caricias, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado y dormido del menor volvió a masajearle detrás de las orejas. Cuando sintió que Sasuke se aferraba más a él, dejo escapar un suspiro. Estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado que comenzaba a tener miedo de que esto fuera una mentira. Sabía que Sasuke no le amaba ¿Pero seguro que le quería no? Sino no hubiera dejado que intimaran, que hicieran el amor. Aferro a Sasuke contra sí y los cubrió a ambos con las mantas que habían caído a los lados.

Para él, era un tanto incomodo dormir en un futon, pero que se le podía hacer, había sido decisión de Sasuke que su segunda vez fuera aquí. Estaba feliz de igual manera, solo le preocupaba que esto le causara dolor de espalda mañana a su esposo. Ya vería como solucionarlo. Quizás mandando a arreglar las aguas termales, y así compartir un baño relajante con su esposo.

Se sentía tan lleno de vida que no hizo mayor problema para levantarse del futon. La pregunta era ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? Hubiera querido despertar teniéndolo en sus brazos. Se asusto, no podía ser que Sasuke se arrepintiera y se haya ido ¿no? ¿O que haya aprovechado esta ocasión para fugarse e irse con aquel? De solo pensarlo su interior mataba los agradables sentimientos de amor y lo transformaban en algo totalmente oscuro, mucho más de lo que había sentido cuando supo que Sasuke amaba a otro. Salió de la casita rápidamente aun desnudo y ahí lo vio, bañándose tranquilamente en el lago.

Estaba totalmente adolorido, su espalda le mataba y ni que decir de su intimidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, era asqueroso estar bañándose en un lago, cuyas aguas terminarían en el río, del cual ellos tomaban agua para todas las actividades de la hacienda, pero que se le podía hacer.

A pesar de que fue placentero, aun no se sentía totalmente pleno: Sí, tenía un gran recuerdo de la noche y no se arrepentía ni maldecía mentalmente a Naruto, pero esto no terminaba de gustarle del todo. El dobe había sido genial como maestro en estas artes, y calmo su curiosidad y deseo que había encendido el rubio, pero no quería repetir esto hasta que su cuerpo le haya dejado de doler y fastidiar.

Era tremendamente incomodó tener que limpiar su interior y su entrada de la esencia del rubio; ese maldito. Pero no tenía la culpa de todo, pues él había sido quien propuso hacerlo en este lugar y no en un cómodo lecho, además de que no le advirtió que se corriera fuera; y ya estaba bastante enterado que los varones tenía un gran placer social y de orgullo propio el correrse dentro de su amante.

Maldijo cuando sintió que sus méjalas se acaloraban por sentir que aquella sustancia pegajosa comenzaba a salir.

—Maldición….

Al menos había conseguido algo a cambio: el maestro de Naruto parecía tener mucha sabiduría y no había nada que le emocionara más.

El sexo…. Joder, si que había sido placentero; seguramente y tenía mucha experiencia. Con seguridad conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de un doncel.

La primera vez detesto aquello, pues tenía aquellos sentimientos por su amor, los cuales aun no se iban; sin embargo, le gustaba el rubio y sabía que Gaara nunca iría por él, porque sería demasiado estúpido, demasiado irreal que alguien haga algo así por amor. Además, Gaara merece alguien sin problemas, y, pues, él ya no pudo más con su cuerpo de adolecente, de querer sentir al rubio, de querer saber como hacerlo correctamente y sin tratar de rechazarlo.

Para que negar… quería hacerlo con el rubio, porque la primera vez, a pesar de odiarla, fue en algún momento satisfactoria. Ahora lo había sido más en aquel momento de locura; sin embargo, ahora a que estaba cuerdo y lucido, que ya había cumplido sus deseos y los deseos del rubio, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía un poco perdido ¿cómo debía continuar su situación? A pesar de todo, no amaba al rubio.

—Sasu-neko-chan

Sintió el fuerte pecho donde había dormido toda la noche y se acaloro por ello, más aun, se avergonzó.

—No me llames así.

El rubio, a veces, parecía un animal en celo, aún más en estos momentos, y así supo que quizá no debió arriesgarse en intimidar sin no sentir lo mismo que el rubio, pero su cuerpo se lo había casi ordenado de forma tirana. Era en momentos como este que no soportaba lo tan pegajoso que se ponía. Lm resultaba irritante.

—Sasuke, te amo— las palabras dichas de aquella forma tan necesitada le lastimaban y a la vez le incomodaban.

—No me digas aquello, no me lo digas….

— ¿Por qué no? Es cierto... ayer mientras estábamos unidos fui muy feliz´tebayo

—Joder no digas cosad que no entiendes…. Ya apagaste tu fuego y tus ganas ahora suéltame— forcejeo

Naruto sonrió de lado y empezó a bajar con sus labios por el cuello del otro, quien comenzó a temblar por aquel choque eléctrico que sintió cuando fue tocado. Negó con la cabeza y dio un codazo hacia atrás.

— ¡Sasuke! Solo quería que disfrutáramos estar aquí, alejados de todos por un rato mas ¿acaso no escogiste este lugar por eso?

Su hermoso doncel sabe guardar tan bien sus sentimientos que a veces le hacía dudar. Esa mirada era tan dura y fría que no parecía que ayer hubieran intimado.

—No me llames con apodos estúpidos y si quise hacerlo aquí fue porque… bueno no tiene importancia. Ahora nos vamos y no creas que esto se va a repetir toda las noches, era cuando yo quiera y dónde yo quiera…. —Oye ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso?

Sasuke mostro una mueca de no entender-Bueno…— el rubio rasco su nuca nerviosamente— Es solo que antes de tomarte me podía reprimir y soportarlo, pero ayer que al fin lo hicimos fui tan feliz y tan pleno que… no puedo evitar pensar en repetirlo, en no jugar un poco... ya sabes probar ...— dijo con un rostro que de alguna forma hizo que Sasuke comprendiera las imágenes mentales de este.

—No soy ninguna puta para probar… no voy a hacer lo que tú quieras y no creas que voy a hacerte cosas como… bueno ya sabes…. Mi madre me dijo bien claro que eso no se hace… y no quiero hacerlo tampoco. Hoy te complací en esto y también fue porque quise, pero no lo malinterpretes

— ¡Ya es muy tarde para eso! Es como si fuera un hambriento que nuca ha probado la verdadera comida y de pronto le das una cucharada… ¿que no lo entiendes? Te amo y por tanto no puedo sentirme satisfecho con una sola vez. Ahora mismo quiero tocarte, besarte y sentirte…

Aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer al menor que se sintió incomodo y abrumado por la cierta desesperación en la voz del otro.

—Pues te aguantas... no eres tu el que tiene que cargar con este maldito dolor en la espalda…— renegó con ligero rubor— y tampoco con dolor ahí abajo

Naruto aprecio entender que todo aquel discurso de quien manda era porque en verdad no quería decirle que le dolí allí abajo. Se sonrojo pero se acerco

—Yo, lo lamento si fui un poco brusco, pero en compensación mandaré a que instalen las aguas termales ¿no te gustaría ir y bañarte en ellas?

Sasuke pareció pensárselo: "No sería mala idea, pues necesito relajarme un poco y el agua cálida es mucho mejor para sanar dolores" Simplemente asintió.

—Hoy no lo haremos ¿está claro?

El pequeño dejo de pedido fue suficiente para que Naruto aceptara no muy convencido, lo deseaba ahora más que antes, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que tendría que ayudarse así mismo. La sola imagen de Sasuke desnudo a unos centímetros de él le encendía tanto que quería devorarle aquellos labios rosados.

Sasuke sintió esa mirada lasciva por lo que de inmediato salió del agua y se dirigió a la casita.

El solo recordarme lo rico que se sentía estar dentro de él mientras se movía y ambos juntaban sus caderas en movimientos rítmicos y cómo le apretaba tanto, le hacía excitarse y estar al borde del orgasmo; más el hecho de recordar la suave piel de los muslos de su Sasuke mientras este envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos, a de su cuello. Todos aquellos recuerdos le hacían entrar en una nube de placer; recordar sus labios dulces y sus lenguas juguetear mientras a la vez le presionaba una y otra vez contra el lecho, le hizo dar un grito de llegada al orgasmo.

Ayer, Sasuke había firmado su sentencia. Para él, eso fue suficiente para confirmar que Sasuke podía enamorarse de él. ¿Por qué sino no le hubiera dejado hacerlo verdad?

—No necesariamente, ahijado— le respondió cuando le planteo esta pregunta.

Naruto arrugo su entrecejo e hizo un puchero. Sasuke debía estar siquiera un poco a gusto con él.

—Te dije que no te emocionaras demasiado y que no te entregaras mientras lo hacías.

— ¿Entregarse?

Jiraiya se recostó en el sillón de piel y lo observo con cierto tinte triste.

—Joder, el único que va sufrir aquí eres tú. Sasuke sabe proteger sus sentimientos para no volver a salir dañado, así que probablemente lo único que te entrego fue su cuerpo, para el disfrute de ambos…

Un golpe paro el monologo de Jiraiya: Era Naruto golpeando su escritorio, lógicamente por no querer creer las palabras de su padrino.

—Sasuke ha comenzado a comprender que el sexo no solo puede ser disfrutable para el varón, algo que no muchos entienden. Para algunos el único que se entrega es el pasivo, ósea el doncel o la mujer, pero no necesariamente. Por cómo te veo, puedo decir que tú entregaste tu ser en el acto, pero Sasuke no. El reservo sus sentimientos y solo disfruto carnalmente del placer de estar con un hombre y de tener sexo, que mejor contigo, que quizá le gustas y ya te tiene cierto nivel de confianza... joder que aun es joven…

— ¡Padrino, no te entiendo en verdad! ¿Cómo es que entiendes tanto?

— Los años y aquel estúpido doncel que ame… aquel me dijo cada una de las palabras que te digo, claro burlándose de los varones con los que había estado,….

"Eres un idiota, Jiraiya, si creíste que yo te entregue algo más que lo que siempre entrego. No niego que seas un buen amante, pero en verdad no eres el mejor"

"Condenado doncel"

—Pues, no tiene que ser así ´tebayo

Un golpe en sus puertas interrumpió su conversación. Naruto aun un poco ansioso y nervioso con unas inmensas ganas de ir con Sasuke y hablar con él, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Sakura.

Esta dio una breve reverencia a ambos y empezó.

—Esto ha llegado para ti, Naruto.

Sakura se puso de lado y un hombre trajo un pequeño cofre.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó el rubio al varón de cabellos negros desordenados ingreso y dio una marcada reverencia

—Solo vengo a asegurarme de que este cofre llegue completo a usted.

—No entiendo— contesto el rubio desconfiado.

—Solo soy un siervo de la familia Uchiha y esto es de parte de Itachi-dono.

Naruto sintió que sus pies dejaban el piso y que perdían el horizonte ¿No podía ser cierto, verdad? Por lo menos no tan rápido. Y no es que no recibiera cartas de su cuñado, pero que mandara alguien y además aunque muchos no lo creyeran, para algunas situaciones, especialmente si involucraban a Sasuke, era muy perceptivo. Bueno, desde que se entero de Sasuke y su pasado nada agradable para él.

— Esta carta es de Itachi-dono ahí le explicaran mejor los detalles. Yo ya he cumplido con mi labor así que me retiro

Naruto recibió la carta y confirmo que el sello era el de la familia Uchiha y que de ninguna manera era una falsificación, además el hombre tenía aquellos rasgos un poco lejanos da los Uchiha.

— Soy Yamato Uchiha, un siervo, nada más, pero debe saber ahí todos llevamos de apellido el de nuestro clan. Seamos sirvientes o no.

Naruto asintió y le dio permiso de retirarse.

—Itachi-dono espera que su hermano se encuentre en buen estado y que no se le ocurra hacerle daño— aunque fuera tan solo un siervo, sin duda poseía aquel aire amenazante de los Uchiha.

—Puede verlo si gusta.

—No, alguien más cercano al joven Sasuke vendrá… y además Itachi-dono confía en usted deje que su pequeño hermano se comunique con él con total libertad.

—Por supuesto

El siervo asintió y se marcho. Naruto pudo observar como este junto a otros dos hombres más que tenían el emblema de los Uchiha en sus espaldas, se cubrían con una pesada capa que les hacía irreconocibles. Los tres misteriosos hombres se subieron a sus caballos y se marcharon a brutal velocidad

—Sakura, asegúrate que nadie le diga lo que acaba de suceder a mi esposo o a alguien de esta casa.

Sakura asintió y se marcho sin comentar nada.

— ¿Itachi Uchiha es el hermano de tu esposo?

—Sí, maldición. Ese hombre es de extremo cuidado— comentó caminando de aquí para allá.

Naruto abrió la carta y se puso a leerla sin para siquiera a respirar. Jiraiya pudo vislumbrar las muecas de enojo y de mayor ansiedad que se dibujaban en el rostro de su ahijado. Toda la felicidad que había traído consigo se esfumo, parecía tan preocupado, demasiado para ser tan joven.

Otro golpe en el escritorio, uno más sonoro que el anterior, más lágrimas aguantadas con todo la fuerza de voluntad y terror en las facciones juveniles de su ahijado. ¡Pero qué tragedia, su ahijado se había enamora del mocoso Uchiha, en verdad, pero por la fuerza de la juventud era un amor posesivo y obsesivo! Un escalofriante dejavu retumbo en la mente del varón mayor. Esperaba que su ahijado no tuviera que conocer el amargo sentimiento de odiar a la persona amada.

— ¡Maldito, Itachi!

— ¿Qué sucedió para que maldigas a tu doblemente cuñado'!

—Aquel maldito, no vendrá por Deidara pronto, se tomará su tiempo porque… porque quiere arreglar los problemas de la hacienda.

— ¿Y eso no es bueno? ¿O acaso querrías que la persona que despose a tu hermano sea un fracasado o un convenido?

—No, pero… él... estoy seguro que tiene algo más entre manos, pues me recuerda que más me vale que no le quite la comunicación con su hermano y que pronto vendrá algunos parientes a visitar a Sasuke…. Quizás amigos... ¡No quiero que Sasuke sienta más nostalgia por su hogar! ¡Quiero que se acostumbre a vivir aquí conmigo! Y así nunca lo conseguiré. Además, por lo que veo, Itachi ama mucho más su hermano que a Dei y no quiero que eso cause problemas más adelante.

—Es normal, después de todo, es su hermano mayor, su casi padre.

—Ya lo sé ¿o acaso crees que no amo a mi hermano?

—A veces tengo mis dudas, ya que tu encaprichamiento con Sasuke esta afectándote demasiado… Mira que querer que Itachi venga por tu hermano y que nunca vuelvas a saber de ellos…

—No es eso... es solo que…

Naruto abrió el cofre y le mostro el contenido: Muchos, por lo menos dos mil monedas de oro o dos mil rio.

—Impresionante

—Su deuda en total, entre el banco, prestamos a otras familias, deudas con compradores haciende a 10 mil…. 10 mil rio que pague si ninguna queja por lo cual me case con Sasuke, gracias esa jodida deuda es que es mi esposo y es la razón por la cual ha empezado a aceptarme…— susurro calmando sus lágrimas— Cuando no me deban nada.. ¿Qué pasara? Y encima me dice que me pagara hasta el último centavo que haya gastado con su hermano. Y que… si pasa algo él y encontró una cláusula en el contrato prenupcial…. ¿puedes creerlo? Está preparado para todo con tal de separarme de Sasuke…. ¡No lo va a lograr! ¡Sasuke se quedará conmigo! ¡Si tengo que arruinarlos no me importa! … si o tiene dinero ningún abogado les ayudara…

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en el lugar.

— ¡Ya basta! Estas volviéndote más estúpido de lo que ya eras… Sasuke no es tu recluso por deuda, es tu esposo, deberías estar agradecido que Sasuke cuenta con familia que lo quiera de esa manera… está siendo egoísta al querer alejarlo de todos… solo conseguirás que te deprecie….Y sabes que si haces algo contra su familia no solo tendrás el desprecio de él, sino que de tu hermano también.

Naruto se quedo quieto y callado mientras escuchaba el sermón de su padrino. Su relación le estaba transformando en algo que no quería, en una persona que de esa clase que siempre desprecio de pequeño y joven. Nuca le gusto las personas que se aprovechaban de la debilidad de otros ¿no debería estar feliz por si é? Si l le llegaba pasar algo, Sasuke no quedaría desprotegido, pues tendría una familia o por lo menos un hermano que vería por él.

De pronto arrugó la carta la dejo sobre el escritorio y salió apresurado

—Tengo que hablar con Sasuke, tengo que escucha de sus labios lo que significo lo que tuvimos en la noche

Jiraiya no lo siguió, más bien, se preparo para volver a escuchar sus llantos y quejas pues ya sabía que seguramente el chiquillo ese le diría algo duro, solo esperaba que no derrumbe a su ahijado. O peor, aún despertara ese ser bestial que tenía dentro de sí. Naruto era una persona amable, bastante inquieta que tenía sueños y esperanzas, pero también podía cargarse con un carácter bestial cuando tocaban puntos sensibles, y su relación con ese chico se había convertido en uno de estos puntos.

Naruto paro en la puerta al escuchar que Sasuke hablaba con Karin: "¿Y dime como fue? ", escucho decir a Karin, la cual seguramente le estaba cotilleando desde hace un buen momento por su voz un tanto picara. "No molestes", en cambio la voz de Sasuke era de alguien que esta punto de perder la paciencia. "Vamos, quiero saber que sentiste al final, ya sabes el próximo año me caso con Suigetsu"

Naruto pensó que quizá no era buena idea escuchar la conversación privada de un doncel y una doncella, pero tan solo quería oír la respuesta de Sasuke, solo eso y después se iría tranquilo.

"Pues, fue… placentero… supongo que sabe cómo hacerlo". ¿Solo eso?, se preguntó Naruto ¿Solo fue un buen polvo? Solo fue alguien que le hizo sentir bien teniendo sexo.

"Umm… si seguro que es muy bueno después de todo tiene experiencia. Además esta guapo, habrá muchos y muchas que quisieran", contesto Karin "¿Pero solo eso? No sentiste no se algo más?", pregunto su prima. "Fue carnalmente bueno y pude satisfacer mi curiosidad, porque fue solo eso, Karin, curiosidad.

Naruto pensó en que ya no necesitaba escuchar más, pues seguro se centraría en su prima.

"Tengo miedo en cómo será lo mío con Suigetsu, ya sabe quizás duela porque él no tiene experiencia. La voz de su prima se escuchaba temblorosa, pero también ansiosa. "¿Qué y por eso le mandaría a que se divierta un club nocturno? ", replicó el azabache. ¡Claro que no! Es solo que ambos temeos que no sea placentero"

Aquella risa de su azabache, aquella casi insonora risa le hizo quedarse a escuchar la conversación y quizás no debio.

"No tienes que preocuparte, es simple: Lo tuyo con ese idiota será mejor que lo mío con Naruto. "¿Por qué lo dices?", escucho preguntar ala pellirroja. "Por algo my simple, lo tuyo no será solo curiosear por curiosear, sino que tu lo amas a él; y él, créeme, te ama ti" "Tan simple como que hay amor de verdad, por lo que no solo será placentero, se sentirán plenos"

El mutismo de su prima le indico qu estaba tan sorprendida como él mismo, pues que Sasuke se preocupara tanto por calmarla le hizo indicarle que si se atrevía dañara Karin también se las vería con el azabache, porque de algún modo, ella se había ganado el aprecio y la confianza de Sasuke, así como seguramente esos otros dos que siempre cuidaban de él.

Después de procesar que Sasuke fueran un buen amigo, se dio cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras, por lo que, estuvo a punto de tumbar la puerta, pero… ¿para qué? ¿Cómo podría reclamarle que no lo amara? Después de todo eso es algo que el azabache no puede manejar, es algo que simplemente nace. Camino en silencio hasta las escaleras y de ahí bajo apresurado y como Jiraiya suponía con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te lo dije, ahijado.

El rostro enojado de su maestro no pudo parar su llanto.

—Oh, por Kami, deja de lloriquear que me desesperas. Eres varón, así que aguanta como si fuera un dolor de guerra. Ya te lo dije, probablemente nunca te ame. Solo confórmate con que te sea fiel y este contigo. Ni se te ocurra volver a tus tonterías de forzarlo o reclamarle algo porque solo te ves patético y desesperado. Si él solo te quiere como compañero pues se solo eso. La próxima vez que intimen no entregues tu ser, solo satisfácelo y satisfácete, calma tu necesidad, sé cariñoso pero no seas un idiota y entregues amor, solo te lastimarás así.

Naruto asintió a todo lo que su maestro le dijo y no replico nada. Qué más podía hacer, si Sasuke nunca lo amaría, por lo menos podrían ser familia, ser amigos y buenos compañeros sexuales.

Su "querido" marido había estado bastante indiferente durante estos dos últimos días. Bueno, no es como si él quisiera que intentar algo, después de todo estaba bastante adolorido aún. Sin embargo, era claro que algo le pasaba, pues, por ejemplo, ahora mismo le daba la espalda cuando este era siempre el que se le apegaba como lapa.

¿Debería sentirse mal? Ya que, después de que se entrego este había estado así distante, prefirió olvidar tanta tontera y también darse la vuelta para dormir, sin embargo…

—Hey, rubio idiota ¿estás despierto?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo que has estado extraño.

— ¿Así? Pues no lo he notado ´tebayo, quizás sea que estoy cansado por el trabajo.

—De cierto modo también has estado apagado en el trabajo; es decir, no respondías coherentemente a nada... y…

Naruto giro con una sueva sonrisa, una que era bastante diferente a la enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba.

—Solo estoy cansado y estresado….

Sasuke observaba sus facciones: estaba bastante tensas. Sin darse cuenta ya acercaba una mano al rostro de su marido para acariciarlo suavemente y luego retirarla.

— ¿Sasuke?

—No me hagas pensar, dobe, que solo te interesaba tener sexo conmigo y ya…

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido.

—Bueno, pero para ti solo fue eso ¿no?

—Si solo fuera sexo sin importarme con quien, podría haberlo hecho con cualquiera de tus trabajadores... hay algunos que son bastante guapos…— murmuro sonriendo de lado.

—No digas eso, teme, mañana mismo me voy a poner en forma…— contesto arrugando el cejo y haciendo un mohín.

—Volviste a ser el dobe de antes… joder, no me gusta que me hagas preocuparme por estas cosas, así que no te vuelvas un muerto viviente con todos…

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa, aun apoyado en la almohada, se acerco y le robo un beso suave al otro.

—En verdad desearía que me amaras, pero supongo que debo conformarme con lo que sea que sientas por mi— le comento mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Dobe, no me vuelvas a decir que me amas…..no lo hagas porque solo te voy a lastimar … solo calla y confórmate con lo que tenemos… no puedo darte más.

Naruto miro hacia otro lado, era doloroso pero no podía hacer más.— le dijo de manera tajante.

—Solo disfrutemos que somos jóvenes, rubio idiota. Solo esto y mi agradecimiento es lo que te puedo dar…. No me voy a fugar, no quiero causarle molestias a Itachi, pero quisiera ir a verlo de vez en cuando, lo extraño y a mi madre... en realidad a todos incluso a mi padre….

—Es tu padre, después de todo. Supongo que los invitaremos de aquí; en algún tiempo, iremos para allá, todo depende de cómo marchen las cosas aquí y como funcionen las cosas con Itachi. De todas maneras debo hablar sobre su relación con Deidara y sobre tu parte en el clan, eres un Uchiha de sangre, después de todo y supongo que no quieres renunciar a tu parte…

—Naruto…

— Solo quisiera que pudiéramos unir nuestras tierras… quizá tú podrías seguir ayudándonos ¿no? Es decir, por ejemplo, entrenar a los caballos o enseñarme los modales de conducta. Como vez en la preparación de Shikamaru para aparentar ser un caballero no lo conseguí con suficiencia.

Sasuke se recostó sobre su espalda, observando el techo.

—Es cierto, de caballero no tienes nada, aún así, supongo que no sería muy difícil, después de todo tu madre es una dama cómo Kushina-san.

Naruto sonrío un poco más animado.

— ¿Entonces?

—Bien, pero prepárate porque me voy a vengar de todas tus acciones contra mí y créeme que de buena persona no tengo mucho.

La sonrisa algo macabra de su esposo le confirmaba que seguramente sería un tanto torturante, pero estaba contento de compartir algo más con su esposo, de estar cerca de él y así Sasuke se acostumbre más a él, pues quizá su maestro tuviera razón: " la costumbre puede llegar a ser más fuerte que el amor"

* * *

Notas finales: Pues tambien debo agradecer que... el manga de esta seman de Naruto haya alimentado mi fangirleo por la pareja Hashixmadara... o por kamiq hashi era pisoteado por Madara... emm nose proq pero me hace recordar a Naruto claro eljoven proq el niño era lo contrario, aunq ya le quería , pero nunca lo admitio... ganasde pegarles aambos me dan.. en fin si hay alguien que le gsute le hashixmada me avisa1!

y si pueden aporrearme por hacer qu esten juntitos y al final sasu mate sus ilusiones... ojo no fue apurado ni improvisado, ni mis ganas locas de que lo hicieran, estab planeado ya que es un aspecto en la eovlución de su relación.. para sasuke aun es solo un gusto pasional no more... ya veremos enqu queda...la explicacionde jiraiya de comoes Naruto me aprecio bien y que es cierto que sasukem es unode sus puntos sensibles, creoq incluso lelgoa ser tabu la mancionde su nombre para él sakura y kakshi.. les duele ys e seten resposables.. y naruto bastante más porq ya conecta con algo muy personal y sentimental.. ejem asi digan q es de amigo.. loq no me cuadra en la explciacionde amor de amigos es que osea ellos se querian en silencio y desde lejos, pero nuca compartieron mucho ni jugaron juntos... solo eso preciados momentos son losq lo unieron, si fueran mejores amigos seria algo asi como Shika y chouji q platican y pasan sus ratos libres, pro eso digo que ldoe Narut ya ññegoa ser una obseción que ni siqueira sasuke llega entender la dimensión de este mismo pues siempre entre se sorprende y al vez se siente agradecido y alimenta su ego, que aun despues de todo siga llendo por él... Ok ya me pase otro dia sigo divagando...

ONIZ DORADO: espero q esta vez quieras matarme! pues si de algun modo Sasuke siente culpa por no poder coresponderle adecuadamente...  
por loq esta vez dejoq las cosa pasaran proq tambien le gustaba y ha aprendido un poc de manipulación... es que naruto es evidente en ello...  
Sasuke en parte no quiere dañarlo pero tampoco quiere ilusionarle con algo q nom siente...  
Muchas gracias por leerme y espero q este capi te haya gustado!

Goshy. Espero q este capi te hay gustado e incluso más que le anterior... por alguna razon hice medio pov de cada uno...  
o algo así e que es apra que se peuda entender loq sienten cada uno. Bueno ya vemos su relación avanza y  
da tres paso hacia tras, y ummm en definitiva el siguiente capi gaara aprece..  
¿como? lejos o ya ahiu? o en konoha? pues quien sabe peor de que aparece...


	18. Chapter 18

Notas de autora: yeyeye logre publicara teimpo!bueno ya se que han queri masacrarme por el capi anterior, peor espero q este capi les guste, ya saben q las cosas no pasan por las puras..

* * *

Sasuke no mentía con que de buena persona no tenía mucho, pues ahora mismo tenía que aguantar las burlas de este por equivocarse en el correcto deletreo de palabras. Otras veces, hace algunos días, se burlo enormemente de su pésima caligrafía, un arte muy valorado en el país del fuego. "¿Dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Debajo de las rocas?", le pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad. Técnicamente, vivió debajo de donde sea, pues su maestro le hacía caminar horas de horas, para después dormir donde pueda, pues la habitación que rentaban, Jiraiya se la dedicaba a pasar sus largas horas en calmar su lujuria con alguna mujer o doncel. Quizá entendía un poco de porque ese doncel le había dejado. Cierto, eso era algo bastante interesante ¿se había vuelto un Casanova por ello?

Luego de terminada la maléfica enseñanza de su esposo, almorzaban y juntos partían hacia las tierras Nara donde ahora mismo estaban reunidos su padrino con los hombres del clan y su propios hombres para ayudar a planear un mejor sistema de vigilancia que no dejara algún espacio por donde algún hacendado vecino o el alcalde y su hombres pudieran atacarlos. Su familia y sus amigos estaban aquí y no permitiría que algo les pasase.

—Hey, Deidara me ha pedido que les de clases, pues quiere entender cómo funciona la mansión Uchiha, la verdad no sé mucho sobre eso y mi madre sería mejor enseñándole aquello, pero ya que lo desea pues lo hare ¿no tienes problemas?

—Claro que no— contesto aumentando el volumen de la velocidad a la que iba con su caballo para tratar de sobre pasar al de su esposo.

—Dobe, te vas a caer del caballo— comentó tratando de que no se notara preocupado.

— ¡Lo dices solo porque te estoy ganado!

—Me estas ganado porque no quiero sobre saturar a mi yegua. La he estado haciendo entrenar mucho tiempo…. Pero, idiota, no estás en la posición correcta para ir rápido ¿es que nunca aprendes nada bien? Sino me equivoco, el general Jiraiya te enseño ¿no?

Eso había abierto algunas heridas de su pasado.

—Pues perdóname por no ser un caballero instruido en letras, ciencias y el arte de cómo comer educadamente.

—No estamos hablando de eso…

— ¡Claro que sí! Ya sé porque no te puedes enmaromar de mí, es porque soy solo un pobre suertudo que pudo obtener esta posición… estoy seguro que me menosprecias en el fondo de ti, que hubieras deseado estar casado con el general Orochimaru, aunque no lo amaras, por lo menos así hubieras podido estar cerca de tu familia y pues el general Orochimaru tiene ideologías raras sobre los donceles y las doncellas… ¡Además es refinado y sabe de arte! Joder ya ni se dé que estoy hablando ¡Se que solo fui un buen polvo aquella vez!

El caballo del rubio sintió toda esa adrenalina provocada por la ira de su amo, por lo que aumentó más la velocidad de sus trotes.

—Escucha, no sigas hablando porque...

— ¿Por qué? Aun no acabo. Sé que nunca vas a olvidar a Gaara y sé muy bien el porqué, a pesar de ser un pobre rebelde sin oficio ni beneficio, proviene de sangre noble y pura… Y, a pesar de que llevo eso, no me comporto como uno: he sido criado en la pobreza, mi padre me desprecio y me humillo…. Ese… maldito y es por eso que no puedes amarme…. Te doy asco, estoy seguro...

— ¡Naruto! ¡Ya basta!— replico manteniendo su cabeza fría, o, por lo menos, tratando, pues iba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Debí haberme casado con alguien menos frívolo que tú.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— exclamo ofendido.

Sasuke cabalgo hacia la derecha, metiéndose entre los árboles y el suelo resbaladizo por estar en terreno cercano de un río.

—Perdóname, Tsuki kyomi— le susurró a su amiga.

Pues sabía que su caballo haría un sobre esfuerzo para poder mantenerlo a él sobre este y que ambos no se mataran en el proceso.

— ¡Sasuke es peligroso!

Naruto sintiéndose asustado por si algo le sucedía ingreso por el camino.

—Naruto, vete, no estás preparado para montar por este lugar…

—Deja de decir que soy un bueno para nada, sí puedo, claro que sí ¿Por qué me menosprecias eh? Pensaba que si bien eras bastante hiriente, no tratarías de hacerme sentir como un perdedor por no aprender rápidamente….

El terreno se hizo más empinado, por lo que, el caballo de Sasuke fue más lento y comenzó a trotar de forma ladeada. Sasuke solo esperaba llegar a la orilla y de ahí podría trotar hacia la derecha y encontrar un camino que los volviera a dejar en terreno llano. Había sido un capricho, y ahora el idiota de su marido lo había seguido. Un capricho provocado por el dolor que Naruto pensara así de él ¿pero era justo no? No había querido ofenderlo, pero su innata naturaleza de querer sentirse superior a los demás le cobraba factura algunas veces. Y parecía que le era difícil controlar esa parte de él con el rubio. Pues, entonces, no debería estar ahora corriendo como si él fuera el que fue dañado: A Naruto se le iba la boca, pero siempre terminaba pidiéndole perdón más de lo que debía, porque tenía claro que en parte era su culpa que a cada momento una pelea se desatara entere ellos.

Las personas cercanas a él eran las que se acercaban primero, las que con el uso de cincel y martillo rompían esa barrera natural que él implantaba, aquella frialdad que a algunos varones había encantado y tomado a reto… pero que muy pocas personas habían logrado leer a través de él ¿Por qué Naruto no lo hacía? Aun no se sentía seguro de romperlo por el mismo, necesitaba que Naruto leyera a través de sus expresiones y de sus palabras duras cuando le había estado enseñando esos días.

Era injusto pedirle eso a ese chico que ya le había soportado tanto, pero así era él; aunque lo entendía, pues Naruto tampoco se sentía entendido en ninguna forma, pero él estaba tan confundido que ya no sabía. Por alguna razón, los recuerdos de la última vez que lo hicieron le retumbaban en su cabeza, recordándole los ojos de amor del otro cuando estuvieron unidos, cuando fueron uno. ¿Culpa? Y entonces ¿Qué significaba esas ganas de reír tan naturalmente cuando estaba a su lado o cuando le estaba enseñando? ¿Qué eran esas ganas de querer volver a sentirlo? Todo estaba confundiéndole y, por ello, desesperándole, aumentaba su mal humor día con día.

— ¡Si no te matas tu, se matará tu caballo!

Naruto lo veía tan ofuscado que le desorientaba saber que era lo que pensaba. A veces, podían parecer que llevaban una relación tranquila, pero a otras no le entendía del todo. Quizás era por la falta de tiempo…. Y, aún así, creía que su hermano y su madre habían llegado a acercarse más a este; más aun, algo que no pudo evitar darse cuenta era de cómo Ero-sennin entendía a la perfección a Sasuke ... quizás experiencia... quizás, porque entendía el comportamiento confuso de un doncel del tipo de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, no lo entiendes... te pierdes en tus emociones, pero, no te pones a pensar en las mías... en que me…

Naruto no se dio cuenta que su caballo, para evitar desbarrancarse, giro rápidamente. Lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y cuerpo: Había salido desbalanceado por lo que chocó contra un árbol, para luego caer al suelo del bosque y comenzar a caer por el barranco que felizmente no era tan empinado.

Sasuke se quedo absorto mientras veía el cuerpo de su esposo caer: un dolor agudo, tan agudo como cuando temió que su hermano muriera, le inundo en su pecho y en su cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo controlar, por lo cual, cayeron en forma de pequeños torrentes, sus gemidos se hacían audibles: estaba en shock. Prefirió apagar su espanto y comenzar a bajar hasta que llegaron a la orilla y ahí cerca del río estaba su marido, envuelto en una de nube polvo marrón, que le indicaba que había dado muchas vueltas antes de dejar de caer, lo cual quería decir que se había dado muchos golpes y quizás cortes.

Se bajo tratando de calmar su pánico y se acerco hasta él, se arrodillo y, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, le giro.

— ¿Naruto?— le llamo con voz temblorosa.

Su vista estaba borrosa, solo sabía que le dolía todo su cuerpo; enfocando mejor su vista se dio cuenta de algo: su Sasuke, su esposo, estaba llorando ¿Era por él?

El azabache arranco un poco de su ropa y mojándolo un poco en el río limpio los rapones de Naruto que tenía en su rostro.

—Sasuke… en… verdad... s i tan solo pudieras...leerme...dejar de encerrarte en ti mismo…

Sasuke le cayó con un dedo en su labio

—Dobe, eres un verdadero dobe.

Sasuke limpió sus lágrimas, rápidamente y reviso el lado golpeado de su marido, trato de calmarse al ver sangre en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Se acerco, parecía no ser muy profundo. La ropa de varías partes de Naruto estaba rasgada y en algunas manchadas de sangre.

—Auch… duele…

—Ahora no seas llorón. Ya te dije que te enseñaría a cabalgar por este tipo de zonas… joder mira que montar en ese estado. Ya parece que no fuiste criado por un general… seguro se la pasaba coqueteando y no te enseño a montar a caballo de forma correcta…

—Por eso es ero-sennin…— sonrió adolorido— Además de todo… temía que tu fueras el que cayera…

Sasuke arranco más parte de su ropa y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas.

—Tienes que ayudarme, sino no podré levantarte.

Naruto asintió aun con un ojo entrecerrado, pues, sentía que también le dolía.

—No puedo ver que tan herido estas o si te rompiste algo, tendremos que llamar a un medico.

— ¿No sería mejor que me dejaras aquí? Quizás así...

—No digas estupideces… tampoco es como si te odiara…—concluyo el azache.

Naruto apenas sonrió, Sasuke se agacho para que el otro se apoyara y, con toda su fuerza, camino lentamente hasta su yegua. Tsuki kyomi se inclino levemente y Sasuke apoyo al rubio echado de barriga y se subió detrás de él.

—Sujétate, dobe.

Naruto se sujeto los más que podía en la silla de montar.

Sasuke comenzó a cabalgar lo más lento que podía para no caerse en el río. Llegando al término, la pendiente se hizo menor, por lo que comenzó a ir con más rapidez. Había sujetado la herida de su marido, pero temía que pudiera desangrarse o se infectara por los diversos rasguños que tenía, e incluso quizá se podría haber roto algún hueso, esperaba que no.

Cuando llegaron a la casona, los sirvientes y familiares del rubio ya se encontraban asustados, pues el caballo de Naruto había regresado solo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— grito Deidara al ver a su hermano en tremendo estado.

—Me caí del caballo— musito débilmente el rubio.

— ¡Hijo!

—Hay que llamar a un medico— grito Sasuke.

— No es necesario, pues acabo de llegar— exclamó una voz femenina que venía caminando rápidamente junto a una asustada Sakura al ver a su amigo tan malherido. No pudo evitar que una mirada asesina se reflejara en sus ojos hacia el azabache.

Ambos, Kushina y Deidara contenían las lágrimas de preocupación.

Con ayuda de Chouji y otro hombres de su clan cargaron al rubio con cuidado para llevarlo hasta la habitación principal, ahí lo recostaron.

Sasuke bajo rápidamente a llevar a su yegua al establo, pues seguramente estaría muy nerviosa para que fuera llevada por alguien más; en el camino pidió a uno de los hombres que estaba un tanto preocupado por el patrón, que fueran a las tierras de los Nara y se llamara a Jiraiya, quizá el podría llegar a ayudar un poco y a calmar a Kushina, quien, muy preocupada, daba órdenes de traerle agua para limpiar a su hijo.

Cuando subió, la mujer de voluminosas protuberancias, como las llamaba Sasuke, ya estaba con el cabello bien amarrado y limpiando las heridas de su marido.

—Sakura, prepara esta pomada, deberías encontrar los ingredientes en las tierras Yamanaka.

Ino y Sakura se marcharon rápidamente para comenzar a prepararlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste para dañarte tanto?- grito la mujer

— Solo estaba paseando con mi esposo…— sonrío tontamente el rubio.

La rubia se jaloneo un cabello y mordió su labio inferior.

Toco una de las piernas del rubio y este emitió un gritillo.

—Si fuiste tan valiente de ingresar a un territorio prohibido, ahora aguanta el dolor: debo asegurarme de que no te hayas roto ningún hueso.

Luego de tantear y mover lentamente sus brazos y sus piernas concluyo que solo se había golpeado fuertemente la cadera y la pierna tenía una torcedura grave al igual que su mano izquierda. Ayudaron al rubio a sentarse y le dieron una bebida para adormecerlo un poco; antes de que se volviera a recostar, le quitaron la ropa a la vista sonrojada de su esposo, para pasarle una yukata de dormir, bastante ligera y fácil de abrir.

—Ya que te has lastimado y golpeado la cadera, pero felizmente no te la has roto. No podrás tener intimidad con tu esposo por unas cuatro semanas.

— ¡No seas injusta!

— ¡Eso es para que aprendas….!— Tsunade giro su vista hacia el azabache — supongo que no tienes problemas ¿no?

Sasuke negó levemente.

—Bien, después de currarlo, lo cual le dolerá, y vendarlo fuertemente para que sus huesos vuelvan su lugar, lo bañaran con mucho cuidado y paciencia.

—Tú ya que eres su esposo…

El azabache un poco intimidado asintió.

—Bien, con ayuda de Kushina lo bañaras y le ayudarás a mantener su limpieza diaria. Naruto debe tener un buen descanso.

Sakura ingreso corriendo con una vasija de barro, la cual contenía una especia de crema verdosa.

— ¡Oba-chan, no me pongan cosas extrañas!

Tsunade estuvo tentada golpear a su antiguo "aprendiz", pues el muy rebelde se movía como si no tuviera tremendos moretones por todo el cuerpo. —Sakura, cura a Naruto en las heridas de su pierna. Ya lo he limpiado y desinfectado. Aun no tienes experiencia, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para que me demuestres que puedes ser una buena asistente.

Sakura había estado conversando con Tsunade cuando esta llego y no estaba Naruto ni su doncel, por lo que ella se tomo el derecho de ir a acompañarla todo el momento y de paso hablar de sus intenciones de convertirse en médica como la gran mujer.

Naruto, aun con la mirada aun perdida enfoco a su esposo, quien mordía su labio inferior al ver cómo Sakura, muy sonrojada, pasaba sus dedos suavemente por la piel herida.

—Así está bien, Sakura. Ahora, dame los vendajes.

La muchacha, calmando el latir de su corazón, fue al cesto que mando a traer y sostuvo con cuidado los vendajes. Tsunade sonrío suavemente por lo hacendosa y aplicada que era su nueva alumna. Shizune, su primer aprendiz, miraba todo desde el frente con una agradable sonrisa por la felicidad de su maestra, pues sabía que a esta, a pesar de lo estricta que podía ser, le encantaba compartir sus conocimientos con la gente que en verdad estaba interesada.

—Eres una gran chica, Sakura— alabó la médica mientras desinfectaba otros raspones en el rostro de Naruto, quien se quejaba de rato en rato.

—Gracias— sonrío dulcemente la chica de largos cabellos rosados, que ahora estaba atados en una cola alta.

—Te acepto como mi aprendiz, pasaste el examen. — concluyo Tsunade.

— ¡Oba-chan, así que fui usado de experimento!

Esta vez la rubia no se resistió a darle un buen coscorrón en sus rubiales cabellos.

—Duele….

—Ya cálmate, que estas muy inquieto a pesar de haber tomado ese brebaje adormecedor.

Sakura le sonrío muy sonrojada al rubio, quien le correspondió la sonrisa. Sasuke simplemente se marcho de la habitación, pues no soportaba más a esa muchacha y sería demasiado estúpido pedirle que se retirara, después de todo era la nueva aprendiz de la médica, y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo curar al rubio, así que estaba bien que ella lo hiciera.

—Sasuke, llamen a Sasuke— se inquieto el rubio al ver como su esposo se marchaba.

—Cálmate, muchacho. Tu esposo no se va ningún lado.

La médica no entendía bien porque tal agitación del rubio por aquel doncel. Estaba bien, seguramente lo necesitaba por la caída que había tenido, pero no debería ser para tanto. Esto le recordaba a hace tantos años, cuando su amigo pervertido, Jiraiya, se lastimo y cuando despertó lo único que quería y exigía era ver a aquel doncel…

—Díganle que suba... ¡Llámenlo! — gritaba como si el azabache se fuera escapar…

Tsunade giro su mirada confundida hacia Jiraiya, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

—Haber, ahijado idiota, cálmate... hay miles de hombres cuidado la hacienda y nadie tiene permitido salir o entrar de esta mientras tu estas en este estado. Tranquilo, no se va fugar ningún lado.

— ¡Lo necesito ahora!

Jiraiya se acerco, le miro dándole a entender miles de cosa al rubio , las cuales las analizaría perdido en el mundo de la inconsciencia debido al golpe preciso en la nuca que le dio su padrino.

—A veces eso funciona mejor que el brebaje. — concluyo Tsunade y le comento a Sakura que lo apuntara, pues era un buen ejemplo de paciente rebelde.

Tsunade instruyo a Kushina de cómo ayudar a bañar a su hijo, además de las comidas prohibidas pues podrían causarle infección. La pellirroja apuntaba mentalmente cada cuidado que le explicaba.

—Ahora bien, Tú, Sakura, te encargaras de preparar este ungüento por tres días. Y usted, señora se lo aplicara, para que Sakura pueda vendarlo adecuadamente. El yeso en su mano izquierda será retirado aún dentro de tres semanas, pues solo es una contusión. Felizmente, solo es en su mano izquierda, y no está afectado el hueso por donde la piel estaba cortada, sino sería complicado…— explico la sensei— Por cierto ¿ese chico azabache es su esposo no? ¿Entonces por qué reacciono así?

La pelirroja asintió con un poco de lentitud pues se notaba que había habido una mejora entre ellos, pero, a la vez que su hijo exigía más de Sasuke, algo que este chico no podía darle, pero que era lo que más quería su hijo. Los comprendía ambos, pues la juventud e inmadurez, en uno más que el otro, les jugaba malas pasadas e impedimentos en no poder avanzar adecuadamente.

—Me parece, que el chico solo está casado con Naruto por compromiso ¿no es así?

Kushina asintió.

Tsunade soltó un suspiro de tristeza por aquel chico, que desde joven soñaba con tener una vida agradable junto a uno o una compañera por toda la vida, cuidando de sus hijos. Ahora que lo recordaba, ese chico deseaba tanto tener hijos, más que cualquier rosa.

Después de terminar de bañar y cepillar a su yegua, lo cual le relajaba de un modo que nuca comprendió en su totalidad, se retiro a la habitación del rubio, quien aun dormitaba.

Después de unos buenos minutos de paz en la enorme bañera, salió, se cambio de ropa sin hacer mucho ruido y salió de la habitación con cuidado.

Naruto seguía teniendo unas horribles pesadillas donde un sujeto de rostro desconocido llegaba y se llevaba su esposo. ¡No, no quería! Prefería tomar esa decisión, esa en la que había cavilado en la inconsciencia, aquella que le mostraba sus más intensos miedos.

Sasuke se acerco a la cama y vio el rostro sudoso del rubio y como este apretaba fuertemente sus ojos, las lágrimas que cayeron luego en unos minutos de estar tratando de girar sobre el lecho.

Sasuke le dio un sacudón y el rubio regreso a la realidad.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Aun estas aquí?

Verlo así con lagrimas en los ojos le encendía en su interior un sentimiento que le era desconocido… ¿sería ternura?

—Donde más estaría… ¿En serio piensas que me aprovecharía para irme?— resolló un poco enojado el azabache.

Naruto no contesto nada, solo se acomodó un poco en los cojines y almohadones. Sasuke sin decir nada le ayudo hasta quedar medianamente cómodo, después dio la vuelta la cama y se recostó en ella a su lado.

— Es solo que este sería una de tus mejores oportunidades para escapar.

—Según tú no estoy preso ¿no? Además donde iría, no voy a causarle problemas a Itachi… ya te lo repetí no me voy a ir.

Naruto rio argumente.

— ¿Es solo porque no tienes adónde ir? Nunca pensé que eso te limitaría… aun si no quisieras ir con Gaara o con tu familia pensé que tenías otros planes… O quizás sea que tienes miedo de irte y quedar a la deriva…— le contesto con voz grave— solo es eso… has vivido protegido por tu familia y en orgullo con el nombre que carga tu clan. Y ahora solo pasaste a ser el esposo de, a pesar de lo soy, de un varón con apellido es de re nombre y tienes todas las comodidades. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que detuvo de irte antes con Gaara? Si no te hubieran acorralado para casarte conmigo, no te hubieras fugado con él…. Si ahora te dijera que puedes irte si quieres, que ninguna persona te impedirá irte, siempre y cuando no te vayas con él… ¿te irías?

Sasuke nunca pensó escuchar eso de los labios del rubio, pero tenía que admitir eso, antes de que lo acorralaran, si bien estaba decidido que si llegaba el momento se iba con Gaara, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que su padre lo aceptase y no tuviera que irse.

— Es solo una excusa que te autoimpones para no tener que arriesgar tu vida e integridad…— comentó Naruto como si le diera un consejo— Si te vas así, con ese aspecto, a tratar de sobrevivir solo, lo único que conseguirás es que te violen, te maltraten y probablemente termines prostituyéndote por unos centavos, o en el mejor de los casos en un buen club donde si se ocupen de mantenerte sin marchitarte. Lo sabes bien, Karin estuvo a punto de caer en eso, tú la rescataste pero pudiste hacerlo por que tenías dinero… Ni siquiera de dama de compañía de un noble podrías trabajar porque para eso se necesita ser de clase media y tener recomendación.

—Podría hacerme pasar por hombre— le contesto con altanería, solo para no darle la razón, pues entendía que la vida para un doncel de clase pobres no debía ser nada fácil si no tenía ningún pariente varón.

Naruto rio adolorido.

— ¿Por varón tu? Vamos, Sasuke, tu cuerpo y tu cara no le engañan a nadie; y aun si lo logras, como varón no tienes ningún título profesional por lo que te tocaría trabajar de obrero, y ganar u jornal miserable… ¿sabes lo que tuve que soportar antes de que Ero-sennin me encontrara? ¿Sabes porque no sé cabalgar correctamente un caballo?

Sasuke solo parpadeo varias veces sin contestar, sorprendido, pues esta era una de las pocas veces que Naruto le contaba sus penurias, sin consultarle si quería escucharlo o no..

—Ero-sennin fue amable conmigo, pero eso no le eximía de que la crianza debía ser dura, nunca me enseño correctamente porque nunca me dejaba montar su caballo, yo caminaba toda los trayectos a pie... cuando llegue a la adultez, fue que me enseño para aprender a defenderme, pues, ya me encargaba de cuidar y curar con los conocimientos que había adquirido de Tsunade. Porque sí, con ayuda de ambos, pude más o menos aprender de algunos maestros medicina. Sin embargo, nunca acabé, pues, me hacía falta dinero, y si bien Tsunade acoge a sus alumnos bridándoles todo, yo no me podía darme el lujo de eso: debía mantener a mi madre y Deidara para que el si fuera un doncel bien criado y educado en una región extranjera. No importaba que tanto hubiera aprendido, sin un titulo y sin estudios completos, para lo único que me sirvió mi aprendizaje pagado centavo a centavo con lo que Ero-sennin y otros trabajos me pagaban, fue para cuidar y curar animales, a los cuales no entendía del todo y bueno un par de personas que no podían pagar un medico y que solo se curaban con hierbas, las cuales con lo único que me pagaban eran platos de comida. Es duro Sasuke, no tienes idea que tan dura es la vida… cuantas heridas han estado a punto de infectarse en mi cuerpo…. No sabes nada de mí…. Y, aun así, te cierras en ti y crees que eres el único que ha sufrido en la vida. No comprendes porque me enamore tan repentinamente de ti, fue porque vi mis esperanzas en ti, porque estaba emocionado a flor de piel con alguien tan hermoso y educado, sentía que había química entre nosotros, que podía haber algo más, que podrías entender mis penas, porque sentía que tu también las tenías, aunque no fueran iguales… pero sabes que ¿Cuál ha sido la herido que más me ha dolido? Incluso más que saber que lo único que teníamos eran mis falsas ilusiones de un matrimonio feliz…

Sasuke no contesto

—Eso mismo, tu indiferencia, tu falsa compasión y agradecimiento… tu falso calor, que te esfuerces por que caiga ante tus deseos, solo por satisfacer tus necesidades… tus mentirosas muestras de que nuestra relación ha mejorado solo para que después me mates con una sola palabra— exclamo algo ofuscado, pero aún manteniéndose quieto— Te quiero…

Sasuke comprendió que aquel "te quiero" no era una de sus tantas maneras empalagosas de expresarle sus sentimientos.

— No te diré "te amo", puedo llegar a ser masoquista porque no muchas veces he amado de verdad, pero tengo mis limites. Hace unas horas, en parte fui feliz porque te preocuparas por mí, por tus lágrimas, pero son falsas…. ¿crees que no me di cuenta que solo te acóstate conmigo por querer ganar favores? Ya no seré tan empalagoso, ni estaré pendiente de ti todo el maldito día…. Hay cosas que hacer y las cumpliremos… estamos casados y sería bueno que nos vayamos acostumbrando. Si quiero que te acostumbres, pues insistiéndote en mi amor, no lo lograre…. Aunque he pensado que quizás necesitas respirar aires nuevos, así que puede que, en unas semanas, te mande con mi hermano y mi madre a Konoha; después de todo, Deidara quiere ver a su prometido, y tu hermano a él. Seguramente, llegado a esa fecha tu hermano estará mejor económicamente... le va muy bien…

Sasuke se quedo sin habla al escucharle todo eso, le parecía muy diferente a todo lo que pensó al divisar ese rostro lloroso de cuando despertó del sueño.

Naruto se sintió un poco más en paz consigo mismo, toda esta frustración lo estaba sofocando, hace mucho quería abrirse de esta manera a Sasuke y entendiera todo esto que ya no soportaba. Ya había soportado mucho. Si lo razonaba, si bien fue él el idiota que se lanzó al barranco, fue Sasuke quien caprichosamente se metió ahí.

—Odio que me culpen, ya sé que piensas que fue por mi capricho que casi te matas, pero yo sabía bien lo que hacía, en cambio tú sabías que no eras bueno en eso y aún así te lanzaste queriéndome ayudar. Sin embargo, no le encuentro sentido a toda tu demás palabrería ¿Solo querías desfogarte de tu cruel vida conmigo? ¿Reclamarme porque no tienes lo que quieres? Siempre eres así, lo nuestro no avanza y ya te quieres deshacer de mi, así fue al principio ¿no? Por eso volviste a Sakura tu amante, pero sabes que, tu no decides mi vida, ahora yo he decido que me quedo y punto.

Naruto le vio en signo de pregunta.

—Sasuke….

— ¿Y qué tal si me preñé de la ultima vez?

Naruto desvío la mirada sonrojado.

—Se bien que te cuidaste, y aun así no hice drama porque es tu cuerpo el que llevaría el crío. No entiendo por qué haces esto. No te estoy dando el divorcio, solo sugiero que necesitas tomar el aire y que mi madre y Dei también, tú extrañas a tu familia ¿no?

Sasuke sabía que era cierto, y no había nada más que quisiera que irse a su casa y abrazar a su hermano; sin embargo, sentía que si se iba ahora, no encontraría la respuesta, la respuesta de estos aceleradas emociones que trataba de calmar cada vez que Naruto se hacía el indiferente ¿pero en qué clase de masoquista se había convertido?

— Pues Sakura la tendría fácil si me voy… ¿O es lo que quieres?— le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos, por lo cual su mirada se afiló aún más.

—Entre Sakura y yo no hay nada, además estará ocupada con Tsunade-obachan, es más voy a buscar alguien para que sea mi mano derecha, ella se va a convertir en medica a totalidad de su tiempo; es mucho más inteligente que yo, así que podrá hacerlo. Shikamaru está vigilando a tu hermano, aunque parece que ya no lo necesita, pero de igual forma no puede quedarse perene aquí. Así que quizá se lo pida a Ino o... no sé, debe haber alguna otra persona que pueda.

— ¡¿Por qué Ino?! Es extraño que quieras cambiar a una doncella por otra…

—En verdad, teme, que a veces no te entiendo. Pataleas porque no te doy libertad y ahora la haces porque te la doy. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres y ya? A veces me siento más como otro hermano que como tu marido.

El mohín y el ligero sonrojo de Sasuke le hicieron pensar que quizá en parte así era. Sasuke ahora lo utilizaba a él para sus caprichos y, obviamente, había caído.

—Ero- sennin dice que los de tu clase, en su mayoría donceles, son muy caprichosos… que son caprichosos con sus familias y cuando tienen marido lo son con el suyo. Sasuke, que te quedé claro te quiero de esposo, no me veas como otro padre, si te consiento es porque te quiero y porque quería que te sintieras a gusto aquí, pero si es mejor que respires y tomes aire antes de seguir, es mejor así. Así también yo puedo analizar bien las cosas. Vamos a seguir casados hasta la muerte de uno de los dos, o hasta que sea demasiado insoportable, si llega a serlo, si llega ser demasiado insoportable para ambos, te prometo que nos divorciamos— le dijo tomándole la mano suavemente por sus propios dolores

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho a todo eso. Un extraño miedo se esparcía por su cuerpo ¿acaso debía hacer algo para evitarlo? ¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en alejarse y dejarle la vía librea que Naruto analizara su vida y pensara en la palabra divorcio?

—Se que aun no te vas a embarazar, creo que es mejor así. Esperemos unos tres años, si todo es soportable tendremos hijos y estaremos tranquilos, somos jóvenes, ambos podemos disfrutar de lo que es estar casado, tendrás poder sobre mis tierras… y podrás ir a donde te placa y aprender todo, solo tomate un poco de calma hazte a la idea de que viviremos como verdaderos casados hasta que te acostumbres y me quieras aunque sea por costumbre; o otra es que se vuelva tan insoportable que nos divorciemos. Si nos divorciamos, y tu familia está bien, te pasare una manutención y te dejare la casa de la ciudad para que la uses como te plazca. Y si alguien quiere desposarte, como indica la ley, debo velar que sea buena persona, si es aprobado por mi y tu familia, te dejare casarte y te cortare la pensión, pero podrás quedarte con la casa. Y yo, bueno tratare de…

La risa un tanto macabra, a palabras del rubio, resonó por toda la habitación.

—Es increíble que con todas esas heridas puedas articular tantas palabras.

La mirada oscurecida y amenazante le hizo removerse por extraña adrenalina en su cuerpo ¿pero que le pasaba? Debería estar un poco intimidado pero se sentía excitado.

Sasuke sintiendo que perdía el control sobre los sentimientos del rubio, que este comenzaba a aburrirse del dolor que le provocaba su indiferencia y totalmente decidido a no darle cabida a pensar en divorcio (aunque, quería pensar que era por no arruinar el buen nombre de su clan) exclamó:

— ¡No tengo porque hacer lo que tu digas! No me voy a ir ¿lo entiendes? Si Deidara quiere ver a mi hermano, pues que Itachi venga o vamos, pero tú te vienes con nosotros…. No me voy a ir y menos ahora ¿ahora quieres convertir a Ino en tu amante? ¿Y que es toda es cháchara sobre nuestro divorcio? El que sale ganado siempre serás tú…. Porque a mí me acusaran de lo peor, pero a ti nada Y podrás tranquilamente casarte ¡No! Naruto ¿quisiste tenerme de esposo? Pues, ahora te aguantas….

Naruto era ahora el que parpadeaba sin comprender, de algún modo le parecía gracioso toda esas muecas agrias y molestas del azabache, pero de otro modo estaba muy perdido por las contradicciones.

—Tú dijiste que eso no te importaba ´tebayo.

—Dobe, me estás haciendo enojar y olvidarme que te caíste del jodido caballo por imprudente, Si pierdo la paciencia, me va a importar que estas con torceduras y la cadera muy golpeado y te voy a dar de golpes. Así que guárdate toda tu cháchara, así como me obligaste a estar casado contigo, pues me aguantas; así como me repetías una y otra vez que me acostumbre, que desista de toda vía de escape, que me humillabas por tus celos, alejándome de los varones como Lee con quien solo tenía una mistad. Por todo ello no te dejare tan fácil librarte de mi… quieres que me vaya algunos meses, pero estoy seguro de así como hiperactivo que eres te conseguirás un o una amante…— le recalcó furioso.

— ¿Entonces vamos por la primera opción? En la que viviremos como esposos hasta que nos acostumbremos y allá un mínimo de cariño. Pero, esta vez, no estoy depuesto entregar solo, Sasuke. — le advirtió mirándole seriamente.

Su nombre se escuchaba mejor cuando le susurraba suavemente, con esa voz que aniñaba para suavizarla, o con esos gruñidos cuando…. ¿Por qué pensaba en ello ahora? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar e irse a Konoha? Porque sabía que así no conseguiría nada, que así sería como uno de los muchos donceles de hacendados que terminaban a no acostumbrarse a la vida en el campo, por lo que sus maridos se conseguían una amante y a ellos los mandaban a la ciudad de regreso. Terminaban siendo solo esposos decorativos.

Él no quería eso, por eso es que se estaba involucrando en la hacienda, él quería mucho más, incluso más de lo que podría ofrecerle Naruto; sin embargo… era un buen comienzo… porque pensó que quizá Naruto si lo necesitara…. ¿en verdad estaba dispuesto a esta vez también dar?

—Tú me amas ¿no?

Naruto no contesto.

—Idiota…— refunfuño Sasuke— Mira, yo hago lo que quiero, así que no me voy a ir, y sobre lo de tu mano derecha, yo voy a serlo. No necesitas pedírselo a Ino, ella está ocupada siendo la siguiente líder de los Yamanaka, Y no hay nadie más eficiente que yo. Así que aunque no tenga título profesional, te voy a demostrar que no por ser doncel, no podría sobrevivir solo. Te acepto que la tendría difícil, pero eso no significa nada. Ahora quédate quieto, que voy a traerte la cena.

Sin comentar más, ni dejar que Naruto replicar algo, salió de la habitación a pasos pesados.

El rubio sobajeo sus sienes, para que su dolor de cabeza menguara: en serio nunca llegaría a comprender del todo a Sasuke ¿es qué le hacía feliz darle la contra? entonces era una apuesta al destino: o se mataban en medio de la convivencia o se terminaban acostumbrando. Una sonrisa maliciosa se posos en sus labios, pues, Sasuke se había amarrado a él sin darse cuenta.

—Hey despierta, que si no, no comes….Sintió como algo le picoteaba el mentón. Abrió sus ojos y divisó a su esposo con una charola en la cual había comida ¿Sasuke iba en serio con esto?

— ¿Me vas a dar de comer?

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, para después un tic apareciera en él ; seguramente, estaba punto de irse al infierno a pagar por sus pecados, como decían en occidente.

—Si…— musito mordiéndose el labio

"Después de todo tengo la culpa de que casi te partas la cabeza. Sí, fui un poco caprichoso, debí anticipar que como dobe que eres te lanzarías a perseguirme y… en serio agradezco que estés vivo", pensó Sasuke, para tranquilizarse y no tirar la bandeja de comida.

Se sentó al frente del rubio y con los palillos sujetó una pieza de verdura arrebozada.

—Pero quiero ramen´tebayo— musito viendo con mala cara la verdura.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de metérselo a la fuerza en la boca, pero, inhalo lo más profundo que pudo y se tranquilizo

—Sería muy difícil hacer te comer ramen…— contesto arrastrando las palabras.

Este era la razón por la que no quería tener hijos, por lo menos, hasta que le apareciera la paciencia de forma milagrosa igual que la tuvo su madre, porque sabía que incluso de pequeño, él era un niño bastante fastidioso y caprichoso.

Aun recordaba vagamente como rezongo para comer las verduras que no eran tomates de pequeño, incluso le parecía que su papa con mirada amenazante le instó para que coma; pero solo Itachi lo consiguió: amenazándolo con que si no comía vendría el dios de la muerte y se lo llevaría, después de eso comió todas sus verduras hasta agarrarles amor.

—No eres un niño pequeño como para que hagas berrinche. — le recriminó.

—Pero tú también haces berrinche, aunque no sea por comida

Sasuke tembló nuevamente, esperaba no explotar, pues se suponía que iba hacerse cargo de Naruto, se suponía, pero que no se lo dejaba fácil.

—Naruto, si no abres la boca ahora mismo te mato de hambre— sonrió de forma maliciosa

—Sasu, así no te ganaras el quedarte aquí— musito divertido

" El maldito lo dijo apropósito"

—Pero, sé que te estás esforzando. Así que, comeré aunque nunca le he tenido mucho cariño a las verduras…

Sasuke suspiro un poco más tranquilo y Naruto abrí la boca lo más que el dolor se lo permitía, pues su mejilla derecha estaba moreteada por el golpe.

—Dobe, abre más la boca.

El trozo de carne era demasiado grande y Sasuke no tenía paciencia para cortarlo.

—Sasuke es muy grande, córtalo en pedazos pequeños— esbozo un mohín

—Ahora, quién se comporta como niño. — recriminó Pero la sonrisa ladead de Sasuke no supo si agradecerla o asustarse, pues era misteriosa.

— ¿Estás seguro que no puedes abrir la boca más grande?

—No´tebayo— el rubio ladeo un poco su cabeza— me duele mucho la mejilla izquierda por el golpe.

—Bien… entonces supongo que no podremos hacer esto…

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar o siquiera entender, la boca de Sasuke ya estaba abriéndose paso entre sus labios, la lengua de este comenzó a incitar a la suya. Y, a pesar del dolor, abrió su boca mucho más para tener comodidad y que ambos pudieran jugar con la lengua contraria.

—Que voy a hacer contigo, Sasuke— musito sintiendo el calor de este y el aliento de este en su cuello— me vas a enloquecer... y eso no será bueno….

Sasuke sonrío de lado.

—Eres más problemático que las matemáticas, no te entiendo…A veces, pareces maduro, otros eres peor de terco que yo, y eso es mucho decir, a veces eres adorable, otras desesperante y ni siquiera llego a entender lo que sientes por mí, por Gaara … en verdad no sé lo que quieres….

Sasuke se separo lentamente tratando de no lastimarlo.

—Solo te diré que no me iré de aquí… ¡Y no porque no pueda! Solo no quiero irme... quiero averiguar qué futuro me vas a dar y que respuestas puedo sacar de…— agacho a su cabeza.

"Quiero comprender que estoy sintiendo por ti…" Le era diferente a como se enamoró de Gaara, era cierto que fue también caprichoso con él, aun así se trataban de igual porque el pelirrojo también era un noble, por lo cual también era orgulloso, pero era distinto ¿solo se estaría sintiendo demasiado cómodo con el rubio? Quería averiguarlo…. Quería averiguar porque estando tan cerca sentía ganas de tocarlo y que el otro lo tocase, de que lo adore con sus labios, que le rinda culto al tocar su cuerpo. Sí, quizás si era bastante narcisista.

—Teme, cada vez te me haces más parecido a un neko… incomprensible como uno….

Sasuke lo beso suavemente y el otro abrió su boca rápidamente.

—Ves que si podía abrir la boca, dobe. — le comentó burlón, aun muy cerca de su rostro como provocándole con el aliento.

Naruto rio y abrió la boca para masticar la carne que le ponía Sasuke con los palillos.

—Ni creas que hare esto siempre, solo es porque te caíste siguiéndome. Además, también me quiero quedar porque tengo el deber de hacerte más culto y aceptable en la sociedad. Naruto, no es que quiera que te conviertas en un noble, pero si quieres llegar muy lejos debes guardarte tu forma de ser solo para nosotros y tu familia: tus personas cercanas. — le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y tú me mostraras como eres realmente?— le pregunto acariciando sus cabellos con la poca movilidad que tenía.

Sasuke se libro de su agarre con facilidad y el rubio pensó que aquí venía otra de sus palabras dolorosas. Sin embargo, el azabache solo se acerco sutilmente casi como un felino, hasta estar tan cerca que sus alientos y narices chocaron.

—Pues tienes que descubrirlo… ¿o acaso no te gustan los retos? Kushina-san parece ser una mujer muy despierta e inquisitiva… ¿tienes miedo Uzumaki?

El aliento suave y fresco de Sasuke le confundía tanto, parecía que Sasuke aprendía el poder de la seducción con él. Como le desesperaba no poder moverse, sino ya lo hubiera tumbado sobre el lecho. A Sasuke, al parecer, comenzaba a gustarle jugar a provocarlo.

Así que lo atrajo hasta que sus labios chocharon y jugaron superficialmente con ellos y sus lenguas.

—Bien, acepto el reto….Te quiero— lo abrazo contra él

Sasuke sonrío de lado, pues aquellas últimas palabras no eran solo palabras de cariño, sino un reto directo para él. Naruto no le volvería decir "te amo" eso le dijo. Así que el rubio también aprendía a como seducirlo, porque a Sasuke no había nada más que le gustara someter la voluntad de alguien. Naruto le volvería a decir "te amo"…. No era solo capricho, era que quería averiguar lo que sentía, era que Naruto quizá era la única persona que pudiera hacerle olvidar el amargo sabor de boca que le dejo aquella antigua relación, aunque no fue culpa de ellos mismos, el destino no los quería juntos. Al irse solo sería infeliz y le traería desgracia su familia, además que Naruto sufría y él, quizás también… no había ganancia… Si ya había avanzado tanto y Naruto le había soportado todo ¿Por qué no intentarlo con verdadera fuerza de voluntad? Aunque claro, no se lo diría al rubio, porque si no sería demasiado fácil el reto. Le gustaba el rubio, le comenzaba desear de manera fuerte, quería volver a estar con él... su cuerpo quemaba a veces… ¿qué conseguiría yéndose? Nada… no olvidaba sus sueños y no pensaba cambiar, pero el irse solo le dificultaría todo.

— ¿No puedes dormir, dobe?— preguntó un somnoliento Sasuke.

Naruto se estuvo quejando de sus heridas todo el rato desde que Sasuke se acostó a su lado para dormir.

Sasuke se tuvo que repetir mentalmente que esta vez pondría de su parte y que además tenía en parte culpa por lo del rubio.

— Yo tampoco puedo dormir…— musito Sasuke

—Lo siento, neko-teme, pero hoy no podre darte masajes para que duermas— se señalo así mismo.

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente, pues quizá se había acostumbrado a dormir así.

—Pues… tú te dormías cuando me acariciabas la cabeza ¿no?

Naruto asintió.

—Entonces…

Sasuke frunció su seño, pero eso no evitó que acomodara las almohadas para sentarse cómodamente en el lecho. Cogió una de las mantas y se la pasó por los hombros para abrigarse y a Naruto le indicó que se recostara sobre su regazo. Naruto le miro escéptico.

—Joder, solo hazlo que sino ambos no vamos a dormir.

Naruto rio alegremente, lo que provoco que Sasuke se molestara y lo atrajera con cierta violencia.

—Ahora duérmete…

—Eso dolió, teme.

—Aguántate, que yo soy mejor que en todo, así que te dormirás más rápido de lo que tú me haces dormir. — susurró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto solo sonrío un poco aprendiendo que quizá no debería tomarse todo a pecho, pues Sasuke ante todo le gustaba mantener su orgullo de persona fría.

Comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Naruto con una suavidad tan deliciosa que puso a Naruto en el mundo de los sueños, tan rápidamente que se vanaglorió sí mismo luego. Después de unos minutos, él también cayó presa del cansancio bastante relajado con solo sentir el peso de su marido en su regazo."Reconfortante" fue lo último que pensó.

La misma rutina se repitió tres semanas continuas. Sasuke, su madre, su hermano y su prima lo levantaban muy temprano. Luego Sasuke y su madre, que ya no tenían ojos puros lo bañaban cuidadosamente, claro su madre más cuidadosa que su esposo, pero que se le hacía. Le daba gracia los sonrojos de Sasuke y además las muecas de enojo cuando le echaba agua y lo mojaba, parecía un gato con miedo al agua. Su madre era la que más se regocijaba con esas infantiles peleas.

Luego de tortura de Sasuke en la bañera, su hermano y su prima ya le tenían listo el desayuno en su habitación. Algunos días, se turnaban con el desayuno: algunos, se los daba su hermano, otras veces, su prima, su madre o Sasuke. El almuerzo era siempre dado por su madre, que era la única que se quedaba con él, pues ella se encargaba de todo el mantenimiento de la casa. Sasuke, Karin y Deidara salían a inspeccionar sus tierras en su representación junto con su padrino, quien les explicaba los nuevos proyectos. El comercio se había re abierto, pues Sasuke se encargaba de la mayoría de sus labores y solo regresaba por las tardes a eso d junto a Deidara para que explicarle las cuentas a él. Para esas horas, Sakura y su madrina ya habían pasado con él para curarlo y cambiarle los vendajes. Aun su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero ya no se comparaba a los primeros días.

En la noche, Sasuke siempre le daba la cena, aun con el ceño fruncido o a veces amenazándole a que coma más rápido. Porque después llegaba su tortura: sí, el cuestionario de Sasuke si había leído cada cosa que le había dicho, pues le decía a: "ya que estas de inútil, por lo menos culturízate un poco" Lo mal o s que nuca le gusto mucho leer, en cambio, Deidara si se los leía muy rápido, pues a él también lo estaba entrenando en literatura y caligrafía, pues en arte ya era todo un experto.

Una carta de Itachi había llegado prometiendo para el siguiente mes el siguiente pago, porque en ella le explicó que le pagaría por partes, hasta el último gasto. Le respondió que no era necesario, pero suponía que no le haría mucho caso. La ceremonia de sesión del liderazgo del clan Uchiha sería en tres meses, en los cuales ellos viajarían Konoha para asistir.

Aun no comprendía porque Sasuke le había impuesto ese reto de entenderlo, pero... ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Sasuke le estaba mostrando su mundo de cultura y arte y aunque no le gustara del todo tendría que comprenderlo y entenderlo. Pues cada cosilla que aprendiera le ayudaba conocer nuevas facetas de Sasuke, como las muecas que hacía para regañarlo, o sus ojos brillantes cuando acertaba alguna respuesta, sus sonrisas de lado, sus sonrisa pequeñas pero un poco más sinceras, su lenguaje corporal mínimo pero muy significativo y sobre todo sus besos y toqueteos cuando le daba de cenar. Si quería que Sasuke le valorara, el también debía esforzarse en entenderlo con todo sus caprichos y buenos sentimientos. Fue duro juzgarlo, fue duro soportar sus desprecios, pero si esto significo el precio para los avances que estaban teniendo como pareja y como dos personas que comenzaban a entenderse, estaba bien. Sasuke era muy joven, pero muy interesante y difícil de leer, o quizás era justamente por ello, por que se daba cuenta que su lado cruel solo era un mecanismo de defensa. Sobre todo, le encantaba saber cómo Sasuke se comenzaba a preocupar con mucha seriedad por lo aspectos de la hacienda, e incluso terminaba n en un debate por qué solución tomar. Lo malo era que a Sasuke le encantaba debilitarlo a base de besos, aun así, a veces se imponía, no solo en las decisiones, sino también en que llevaba el control de sus bocas.

En las noches, era diferente, todo era muy tranquilo, pues ambos caían en el sueño rápidamente, así juntos, él durmiendo en el regazo de Sasuke.

Y ahí iba ingresando con los cabellos húmedos luego de darse su propio baño.

—En verdad fue buena idea mandar a arreglar los baños termales— dijo para dejarse caer sin su gracia acostumbrado al lecho que compartían.

—Todos en la hacienda lo disfrutan ¿no?

Sasuke asintió, estaba bastante cansado al parecer. Lógicamente que si su esposo ingresaba a las aguas nadie más puede ingresar con él, estaba estrictamente prohibido, y esa ley, no la había impuesto él con sus celos flor de piel, sino el propio Sasuke que utilizaba ese espacio para sí mismo.

—Sasuke, ¿Cuándo te cuidaste tomaste el té anti preñez, antes o después de hacerlo?

Sasuke se levantó un poco lento y le miro con aquellos pozos profundos.

—Pues, le verdad es que después…. Lo normal es que se toma siempre, como recién lo vengo haciendo, pero aquella vez digamos que me tomaste desprevenido.

—Así que es eso lo que tomas antes del desayuno, a pesar de que ya no lo hemos vuelto a hacer.

—Bueno así es más seguro….

La sonrisa triste de Naruto fue notada por Sasuke que gateo hasta él y se sentó encima de sus piernas.

— ¿Acaso no dijiste que íbamos a esperar hasta dentro de un par de años?

—Si, por supuesto. Es solo que si quedaste preñado... lo mataste…

Sasuke desvío su mirada y se la devolvió un poco molesto. Era un tema bastante delicado, no quería decir aquello.

— ¿Dime con cuantos donceles te has acostado en tu vida?

Naruto le devolvió la mirada sonrojado, pues había perdido la cuenta.

—Pues todas esas veces que te has acostado son los hijos que mataste, los donceles se preñan rápidamente y los putos tienen que cuidarse, así que no me vengas con tonterías ahora. Incluso puede que hayas dejado algún bastardo por ahí…

Naruto, que ya tenía su cuerpo más flexible al movimiento lo atrajo hacia él y lo callo con un beso.

—Lo siento, cálmate, no te estoy culpando, es solo que sabes de mi interés. Pero está bien que lo hagas de este modo, es mejor que tomes el té antes de hacerlo como los estás haciendo… así reduces tu fertilidad ¿no?

Sasuke asintió, por lo que sabía, había tenido suerte al no quedarse en ese estado después de la primera vez. Ahora ya no quedaría en duda.

Y menos ahora, cuando al parecer Naruto quería mandar al diablo la sentencia de la maestra de la rosada, pues ya sentía sus beso en su cuello, como deslizaba tan lentamente su lengua que le hacía crisparse sus bellos.

—Naruto…

La mirada llena de deseo del dobe, estaba seguro que era un reflejo de la suya propia; porque el muy desgraciado sonrío de forma maliciosa y le susurro" yo sé que tu también lo quieres". Aquel susurro le había sonado más gruñido, pero le altero de una forma que nuca antes había sentido.

—Oye, idiota, no voy a ser la razón por la que se te abra la herida y menos que tu madre y toda la hacienda me quiera matar con la mirada como la última vez.

—No te preocupes… esto estaba dentro de los acuerdos en qué quedamos ¿no? ¿O debo explicarte detalladamente lo que hacen los esposos en un lecho?

— Idiota... dobe...— susurró un tanto abrumado por las sensaciones de electricidad que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldito Naruto!— grito cuando el rubio se atrevió darle una succión en su cuello, que seguro le dejaría una notoria marca.

En venganza se movió por sobre la ropa del rubio provocando que el miembro de este se endureciera rápidamente. Su madre, a decir verdad, nunca le dijo que hacer cosas extrañas con su marido era malo, es más, su dulce e inocente madre quería contarle experiencias propias, las cuales entre él y Sai no permitieron. Era solo que aquella vez sentía vergüenza de que Naruto le pidiera hacer más… vergüenza que poco a poco se iba disipando con la calentura de sus cuerpos, y con el deseo de sentir su piel contra la caliente del otro, mucho más caliente que la suya propia.

Sus besos con su esposo se volvieron más salvajes, cuando ambos abrieron la boca buscando ganar la batalla, para ver quien sometía a quien. Naruto atrajo a Sasuke por la cintura y mantuvo sus manos deslizándose por la delgada capa de ropa de este, bajando hasta las zonas prohibidas y apretarlas con posesividad.

—Pervertido, dobe... Naru…

Cuando Sasuke le susurraba de aquella forma se enloquecía, estuvo a punto de girarlo y estrellarlo contra el lecho, pero al intentar hacerlo un fuerte dolor en su cadera y espalda se lo impidió.

La risa burlona de Sasuke se escuchó.

—Ahora tú serás el que sea sometido…— sonrío de lado— ya te dije que es cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera.

Ahora sí que sería el juguete de aprendizaje sexual para su azabache.

Este le abrió la yukata de dormir con rapidez, y se quedo ahí mirando con cierta ansiedad su pecho, ahora lleno de moretones por los golpes. Sasuke paso sus manos por ahí como si quisiera conocer el lugar, como un niño abriendo un juguete nuevo, esa misma curiosidad se expresaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Ansioso, neko?

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada llena de curiosidad y deseo, aquella sensación de las manos de Sasuke explorando su cuerpo le excitaba tanto que el también deslizó la yukata de su esposo por los hombros, hasta quedar totalmente descubierto el torso dejándole ver sus apetecibles pezones, así como su piel blanca y tersa.

— Aprovéchame, Naruto…— le susurró sensualmente para luego fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Como obedeciendo, deslizo su boca y su lengua suavemente por toda la clavícula, Sasuke cerró sus ojos para sentirlo mejor y ladeo su cuello, se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo del rubio y sintió que el otro ya estaba muy duro, lo cual le hacía sentir más que orgulloso de sí.

— No te muevas demasiado— susurro el rubio.

Sasuke supo que sus heridas no se habían sanado a su totalidad, pero los brazos del rubio alrededor de él le hicieron olvidar para concentrarse en responder al beso demandante del otro. Una extraña felicidad de sentirse envuelto en sus fuertes brazos le causo vergüenza por que, de alguna manera, le parecía debilidad. Le asustaba que este juego en el que ambos se habían metido de cabeza resultara doloroso para él; sin embargo, el rubio lo había intentado y ya no sabía cuántas veces lo llevaba haciendo. Así que correspondería y se arriesgaría u**n** poco.

Mientras Naruto recorría con sus manos su espalda, Sasuke besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su pecho por dónde repartió besos pequeños como si quisiera pedirle disculpas por ello, sonrió dejando que gruñidos de placer escaparan de sus labios.

—Minino… te quiero

El mohín de disgusto de Sasuke no tuvo comparación. No, no le diría "te amo" será cosa del azabache que volviera a decírselo.

—Deja de llamarme minino— se excusó Sasuke.

Naruto le levantó por la cintura y Sasuke quedo de rodillas, con una rodilla a cada lado de las piernas extendidas del rubio. Esto fue aprovechado por el rubio quien presa de la lujuria le quitó por completo la yukata, dejando a la vista el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke.

—Sin duda, ni aun ciego podrías engañar con hacerte pasar como un varón, Sasu-neko

El azabache sin librarse de las posesivas manos de su marido que le sostenían aun por la cintura, le jaloneo los cabellos rubios.

Sasuke se aferro a su nuca a sabiendas de lo que seguía en este proceso que les satisfacía a ambos: la preparación. El mayor lamio sus dedos con gula, lo que causo que el menor se sonrojara visiblemente, luego los deslizo por entre las nalgas que no veía pero si tanteaba, aquellas voluminosas que le causaba cierto morbo y placer apretarlas, y ganas de hacerlo cuando lo veía caminar. Si selo dijera, seguramente se molestaría. La lubricación natural ya estaba haciendo su trabajo, así que se ayudo un poco y logro traspasar la presión que ejercía su entrada. Metió y luego saco un dedo, para luego comenzar a acariciar el miembro de sus minino azabache, como le encantaba llamarlo en su mente. El miembro del menor ya estaba soltando aquella sustancia pegajosa, por lo que con ella de nuevo le inserto uno de sus dedos, ya con doble lubricación. Como le encantaba tenerlo así, con su respirar dificultoso, dejándole tocar su cuerpo, su intimidad, compartir este momento. Si Sasuke estaba húmedo era porque le gustaba lo que hacían; pero si, como ahora, se abrazaba a su nuca, le llamaba dificultosamente y le abría las piernas de forma natural, era porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo y quizás había algo más allá de lo físico, así como él que amaba cada instante en que compartían su intimidad.

—Más despacio— le indico mientras se abrazaba más a él y repartía pequeños besos y lamidas disimuladas por el cuello y en especial los moretones que tenía su rubio.

—Cálmate….

Naruto introdujo otro dedo más y comenzó a moverlos de forma rítmica, los gemidos del menor comenzaban a cambiar de dolor a placer, indicándole que podía seguir. Otro dedo más y comenzó a moverlos de forma pausada; para luego, ir a un nivel más rápido. Sasuke ponía todo su esfuerzo en no soltarse para no lastimarse o lastimar al rubio, quien aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para sostenerlo; sin embargo, el placer que le daban esos dedos acariciándole era demasiado. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, queriendo que Naruto lo toque más ¿Solo era porque le gustaba el sexo que le daba el rubio o era porque lo hacía con el rubio? Le provocaba llamarlo, porque era al único al que tenía en mente. Quizás si se lo proponía como ahora todo cambiaría, todas estas semanas fue de algún modo…feliz.

— ¡Naruto!

Sabía que sus gemidos le excitaban más, que desesperaban más al rubio, que lo tenía más en su poder, así que le llamo suavemente en el oído. Y, el otro respondió como quería: bajándole lentamente para comenzar a unirse. Había extrañado esto, y esta vez estaba siendo mejor que las anteriores, esta vez dejo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el sudor de su cuerpo. Naruto no lo notaría, no notaría que soltaba lagrimas, las cuales no entendía el significado, porque no le dolía demasiado, el dobe era muy cuidadoso para prepararlo, tanto que sentía su amor hasta haciendo eso. Y ahora en ese abrazo completo lo sentía aun más. El latir del corazón de Naruto le hacía sonreír de lado, y lo extraño era que no solo por saber que Naruto hacía lo que él quería sino porque se sentía bien así y porque había deseado estar de nuevo así. ¿Sería de nuevo su cuerpo de adolescente? Quizás, ahora no se le apetecía averiguarlo, solo disfrutar el momento.

El rítmico movimiento empezó y Sasuke comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, aun escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio, le era vergonzoso verlo. Si embargo, le encantaba gemir en su oído y provocarlo: tener el control de la excitación del rubio.

—Sasu… sasu…

Naruto también gemía mientras se movía, pues el rubio no podía moverse demasiado, solo le ayudaba sosteniéndole de las caderas, indicándole que caminos seguir y seguro que desfrutaba el espectáculo de ver su unión, la unión de sus cuerpos; porque, por ahora, el pensar en algo más que físico le abrumaba, así que solo se limitaba a sentir lo bien que era ser completado por el rubio, sentirlo dentro, sentir el control de su unión. Lo cierto eras que sus rodillas le reclamaban por el esfuerzo, que sus piernas comenzaban a agarrotarse, pero nada le ganaba a ese exquisito sentir que tocaban un punto en su interior que le hacía sentir fuego y electricidad por toda su espalda y cuerpo, por ello, con esmero y ritmo propio se dejaba tomar cada vez más rápido, porque seguro para el rubio este ritmo lento ya no le satisfacía igual que a él.

—Naru… to ... nar..

Ya no podía más, su miembro estaba atrapado entre el frotar de su cuerpos, sus pezones erectos se frotaban contra el pecho duro de su marido y este le apretaba tan posesivamente las caderas que esta creciente sensación de placer había hecho que su cuerpo y todos sus pensamientos solo se concentraran en apretar el miembro de su amante para que también gimiera tan alto como él lo hacía. Todo era tan irreal y fantástico que le parecía increíble. Una y otra vez llamaba al rubio, le besaba en los moretones, dejaba escapar el aire en gemidos y lo retomaba con dificultad, todo esto era como si fuera una primera vez. Y había otra cosa maravillosa, el latir de su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el del otro, y el otro también le llamaba él, por lo que le otro también no solo se unían mediante sus intimidades sino en pensamiento.

—Te quiero... neko…

Cada uno sonrío sin mirarse, pero Naruto le apretó contra sí en un abrazo fuerte casi a punto de quebrarlo, que por alguna razón le emociono y excito a partes iguales.

El movimiento ligero pero rápido de las caderas del rubio hacia arriba y el movimiento de Sasuke de bajar con todo su peco y unirse más que nunca, se volvió fuera de ritmo, pues ambos ya no sabían cómo controlarse, aún así Naruto lograba llenarlo por completo y cuando sintieron que sus cuerpos explotarían de abrazaron fuertemente sin importarles las heridas del mayor. Y así con una sonrisa cada uno llegó al orgasmo.

Sasuke se apoyo agitado en el hombro de Naruto, sabía que no debía pero estaba extremadamente cansado. De hecho, a pesar de desearlo inconscientemente, no pensaba estar con el rubio hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera resistirse más a la cercanía del rubio, aunque parece que este era su real limite. Pero presentía que partir de ahora se quitaría ese auto castigo. Que caso tenía ya... si disfrutaba tanto en sus brazos ¿para qué retenerse? Y por ahora, en eso instantes en que aun ambos cuerpos temblaban por el placer que había estallado dejándolos extenuados, no se le venía ningún nombre a la mente, solo él y el rubio.

Naruto los separo levemente y sus mirada chocaron, las de ambos era complacencia, ambos rostros dibujaron débiles y cansadas sonrisas: una sonrisa que nunca olvidaría el rubio, aquella verdadera que le mostró por primera vez Sasuke, sin burla, solo una sonrisa, aquellas que le dedicaba a sus personas cercanas, una pequeña y que simple vista seria desapercibida en comparación con la enorme expresividad de la de Naruto, pero aun así valiosa para ambos en sus propios sentidos.

— Te quiero

Y Sasuke supo que tenía aun el reto de que Naruto el volviera decir "Te amo"

—Uzumaki, Naruto, creo que puedes llegar a ser alguien importante.

— ¿Porque me llamaste Uzumaki?

Sasuke le dio un beso rápido en la boca:

—Solo creo que te sienta bien… después de todo eso eres para nosotros Uzumaki Naruto, para todos los demás Namikaze Naruto, y eso mismo te enseñare.

—Entonces, quiere conocer al verdadero Sasu-chan, como te llama la gente de tu confianza.

Sasuke bajo un poco su cabeza por el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tampoco era dejarse al descubierto así como así.

—Es cierto que por dinero me obtuviste y que sin él no estaría aquí contigo, pero ahora me quedo por mi voluntad— le dijo solemne— que te quede claro que si quisiera podría irme y nunca me encontrarías, pero no me da la gana, así que tenemos tiempo... supongo…

Sasuke seguirá siendo duro y quizás demasiado sincero de forma cruel, pero comenzaba a poder ver más allá de sus palabras y de lo que en verdad quería decir.

—Debes aprender descifrarme, na...ru...to

Aquel susurro lento e insinuante hizo que ambos se calentaran, por lo que compartieron otro beso y se apegaron más sin separarse, tocarse de nuevo como si no pudieran esperar más tiempo, hasta que Sasuke percibió algo húmedo en el lado izquierdo del torso del rubio. Se separo aun abrumado por las sensaciones que comenzaban a encantarle, para darse cuenta de que la herida que ya había cicatrizado comenzaba abrirse un poco, no era nada peligroso pero…

—Tu madrina borracha me va a matar— susurro Sasuke con tic nervioso preocupado por su propia vida.

"No vayan a tener sexo" les había dicho y repetido muchas veces…..

Un grito de dolor resonó en toda la habitación, en toda la pobre habitación, que estaba cubierta con varias capas de polvo. Había también otros heridos hacinados en los pisos con sus parientes preocupados, pero a la vez esbozando suaves sonrisas que contrataban totalmente con lo que se debería sentir en una situación, aparentemente terrible. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañan.

—Gaara ¿te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojo aun con la visión borrosa identificó el rostro de su hermana, la cual estaba con su ropa ensangrentada, llena de lodo y polvo en el rostro.

— ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo!— gritó un emocionado Kankuro que grito con otros hombres.

— ¡Viva la rebelión!— gritó uno de los tantos heridos de batalla.

— ¡Viva!— corearon a vivo pulmón toda la gente entre doncellas, varones y donceles.

Gaara aun estaba perdido en aquel maldito sueño que lo perseguía cada vez que tenía fiebre por las infecciones de sus heridas de guerra.

—Te dije, primo, que lo lograríamos con nuestra ayuda.

Un pelirrojo de ojos intimidantes y un poco rasgados ingresó con un grupo de misteriosos hombres que solo llevaban capas negros y cubrían sus rostros; a diferencia de muchos, estos hombres tenían unos cuantos rasguños, y uno que otro moretón que cubrían perfectamente con sus ropas especiales para la lucha.

—Muy pronto, quizás en cuestión de días podrás ir por tu doncel, para reclamarlo como tuyo y traerlo aquí, nadie podrá oponerse a ello. La familia estará más que agradecida porque no será el esposo de un simple noble y hacendado sino el esposo del Kasekage de Suna.

* * *

Notas finales de al autora: wiwiw todo esta amrchando y ya ven que todo tenía que ver con el caso anterior...con el capia nterior...Prometo al pricxima leer bien sus reto...la proxima vez escribire y contaster mnas alrgos tus rwier peor crme q esa es una muerte segura. L proxima ves respondere mejor , asikq espero review!

ONIZ DORADO: Muchas gracias por leeer bueno ese sasu tambien sacio su curiosidad pero esq no puede eviatr que les alga de ese modo las musaa yudan ais siguideme impactante.  
esperoq te gsute y mñana me aburro aqui. aun hay muchos cabos suelto y ganalesq nos iba a tomar, Gracias por tus comentarios y esoopero q bien.

saya: esperba por tener mas probklems q ya nos enemos... muchas gracias por leer la prozi seman

Aahil: esperoq eso note hay desmaiamdo en leer , por loq yo hago las cuentas.. Gracias por leer y espero esperoq sigas keyendio.


	19. Chapter 19

Notas de autora. Hola, si sopy una escritora ingratab que se ha demorado un monton... espero que iguakl comenten que les pareció este capi.. antes que nada dben saber que respeto los pensamientos e ideales de todos y solo me estoy poniendo en el caso del sasuke de mi historia, asi que esperon que les guste y me den sus pronostitocos ... ¿alguien más ha leido el manga? esta genial verdad... si alguien lo leyo haber si hablamos... bueno estuve de bajon proq recien vi la protada del ultimo volumen del manga .. naruhina everwere... ( ¿asis e ecribe? lo q sea... asi termine en anruhina con hijos y todos nor enucniare al narusasu ... asi q de igual manera seguire mi fic y muchos más!

* * *

Se lleno de dolor cuando las horas pasaban y Sasuke no llegaba, más cuando Karin le dijo que iría a ver lo que sucedía y tampoco regreso. La ira y desesperación se apoderaron de él y mostró un rostro que solo mostraba para la batalla, uno que nunca mostraría a Sasuke, porque le amaba. Pero, antes de montar el caballo e ir en busca de Sasuke y llevárselo de ahí, así tuviera que enfrentar al marido de este, sus hermanos, más bien su hermano Kankuro con aprobación de su hermana, le golpearon en la nuca de forma precisa, como solo un soldado puede hacerlo, y ahí en la nube de oscuridad oyó un "Lo siento" de sus hermanos.

No tendría porque pasar tantos meses como habían pasado, pero sus hermanos sabiendo bien que cuando despertara, era capaz de golpearlos para marcharse e ir en busca de Sasuke, le habían inyectado una droga adormecedora, una que lo mantuvo debilitado por los días suficientes para que no pudiera moverse hasta llegar a Suna.

—Los detesto…— fue lo primero que dijo cuando observo a sus hermanos pidiéndole perdón con la mirada

No espero que fuera su cuñada con un bebe en brazos quien le hablara; lo cual, cambio todo.

—Por favor, Gaara-sama, sé que lo ama, pero si el amor que ese doncel dice sentir por usted es verdadero, sabrá soportar cualquier lapso de tiempo, así el marido le abuse o así caiga ante el deseo de su cuerpo joven. Estoy segura que en su corazón lo seguirá amando. Pero, por favor, no nos abandone, usted es toda la esperanza para la nueva generación, para que vivan en un lugar de paz y sin la explotación a los que toda su gente está sometida ¿nos va abandonar?

Si había a algo a lo que era terriblemente respetuoso era a una madre, sea doncel o doncella, no tenía la voluntad para hacerle daño de alguna forma a una, pues para él eran el estado de magnificencia, porque su vida no solo significaba estas sino la del bebe con el que cargaban o el que, en este caso, llevaban en sus brazos.

— ¿Acaso no te arrepentirás si dejas tu pueblo perecer por un doncel?— le grito su hermana— Konoha es un nido de víboras, un nido que se vende al mejor postor y al que tiene más dinero. El marido de Sasuke nos mando a extorsionar, pago a su padre para casarlo, ni siquiera Itachi pudo hacer algo ¿crees que con lo que tienes ahora podría librar de él? Ahora que está con seguridad, viviendo bajo su techo. Los hombres de ahí son posesivos con doncellas y donceles, al punto de tratarlos como objetos, y eso mismo es lo que esta instaurando nuestro tío y es lo que tú querías acabar. Ni siquiera la familia Uchiha puede separar a Sasuke de ese hombre… no podrás hacer nada…

—Solo te irás al matadero, hermano— concluyo Kankuro.

—Todo esto será diferente si tú te conviertes en el Kasekage de Suna— le susurró una voz que provenía de fura de la tienda donde vivían junto con sus hermanos

— ¿O acaso piensas yacer con tu doncel en esta porquería? ¿Vas atraerlo a que contraiga alguna enfermedad y muera? ese un doncel de categoría, Sasuke es listo y sabrá controlar a su marido para que no le pase nada. Tú sabes que Sasuke tiene un don de seducción que ni él mismo conoce, pero que estoy seguro sabrá utilizar en el momento adecuado.

— ¡No hables de Sasuke como si fuera una puta de club! El no es como los donceles que tiras, primo.

—Gaara, no hables así a Sasori que nos ha estado ayudando.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo, al igual que nuestros hombres.

Temari, Kankuro y la esposa de este le miraron sin entender

—Cuando seas Kazekage puedes anular su matrimonio aquí en Suna y desposarlo, claro si no te importa que ya no sea virgen.

—Claro que no, me importa él como persona y como compañero… quería que nuestra primera vez fuera especial, pero... no por algo como eso dejaría de amarlo...Él es la razón por la que no me he rendido hasta ahora. Todo en él lo amo, hasta su carácter, su fuerza… no minimices a Sasuke a algo como ser su primer hombre, solo quiero ser el último hombre de su vida.

—Entonces, que sea tu musa para derrotar a todos esos idiotas que tratan de acabarte — musito uno de los acompañantes de Sasori.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Uno de nuestro colaboradores. Ya sabes, estamos en una organización que no responde a gobiernos que vigilamos que todo esté siendo manejado correctamente, una organización secreta, formada por el país neutral.

—Dicen que ustedes solo sirven sus interese ¿cómo sabré si por el precio superior a lo acordado nos traicionan?

—Claro que no, primo.

—Tienen mi palabra que no será así. Nuestros precios son para nuestra propio manutención; por desgracia, tenemos necesidades humanas, además que parte del pago va para el país neutral. Cada uno de nosotros es un soldado de prestigio o noble en su propios lares. Además te dejo a tu lado a Konan, mi esposa — dibujo aquel hombre que acompañaba a su primo.

—Si te traicionamos, ella será tu rehén, puede revisarla tú hermana o cuñada, no está armada.

—Piensa en mis palabras, primo. — insistió Sasori.

Y Gaara, lo medito por toda esa noche; al amanecer le dijo su conclusión a todos ellos.

—Iré por Sasuke cuando todo esto haya terminado. No tengo el poder para librarlo del yugo de su marido, y si lo traigo aquí lo pondría en peligro, él es fuerte, es digno, pero aun es joven e inexperto, será un buen esposo y compañero cuando me convierta en Kazekage. Esperare a que su amor sea tan fuerte como el mío. No puedo abandonar a mi nación ni a todos ustedes cuando la posibilidad de librarnos de aquel tirano está en nuestras manos. Ustedes son mi gente, los que me acogieron a mí y a mis hermanos cuando aquel tirano nos dé el lugar al que pertenecíamos, cuando Konoha y el clan Uchiha nos dio la espalda a los verdaderos sucesores, aun y cuando tenían el poder de ayudarnos. Prometo entregar mi vida por todo ustedes, pero deberán entenderme luego cuando tome de esposo a alguien de Konoha.

Todos aplaudieron y vitoreando la conclusión de su líder, pues sabían que no habría nadie como él, nadie mejor en el puesto de Kasekage, que alguien que fue criado para ello, que alguien que a pesar de eso, había vivido como los más pobres del pueblo.

Y ahora, después de tantos meses estaban a un solo golpe de ganar la guerra, de terminar con toda esta masacre, los lastimó tener que enfrentar gente con los mismo rasgos fisco uno con otros, pero eran batallas que por honor y libertad debían ser libradas.

Gaara, luego de aguantar ver los penosos encuentros de soldados contra sus propios hombres, avanzo, matando sin piedad a los que se le oponía a llegar a aquel lugar, al que le devolviera su titulo por derecho de nacimiento y talento.

Se agacho y luego arrodillo, dio una vuelta aun arrodillado, haciendo que dos soldados cayeran por las escaleras. Luego, desenvaino su espada y penetro en los cuerpos de sus opositores.

Un grupo de 6 hombres trato de acorralarlo, pero varias flechas lo detuvieron, haciéndolos caer mientras la sangre resbalaba por su herida en el pecho.

Su hermana le había salvado la vida.

— ¡Corre y devuélvenos la libertad, Gaara!

Kankuro apareció y le insto a seguir, a lo lejos escucho los gemidos de dolor de los hombres siendo asesinados por sus hermanos.

—Que grotesco cuadro has dibujado, mi pacifico sobrinito— le dijo aquel hombre que traiciono a su padre.

—No somos de sangre afortunadamente…— susurro Gaara, pues aquel hombre solo fue la persona de confianza de su padre— Me arrebataste todo… pero lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera te dignaras a ser un buen dirigente…

Aquel hombre se le abalanzó con una cuchilla empapada de un líquido viscoso y negro, veneno seguramente. Se defendió como pudo, y con unas de sus piernas le hizo perder el equilibrio al golpear sus rodillas. Aprovechó esto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cabeza provocándole dolor y seguro que alguna torsión en su brazo, pero logrando que el otro cayera. Sin embargo no se percato que con la poca fuerza que tenía este lo tomo del pie y lo hizo caer.

Gaara impidió con sus propia manos enfundadas en guantes a que le diera con el cuchillo, le pateo en el estomago con la flexibilidad que le había dado los años, haciendo que el otro cayera de costado adolorido. Gaara tomo su propia navaja y lo hirió en el pecho izquierdo siendo ya inevitable su muerte. Le quito la navaja envenenada y la cubrió con un paño, la cual guardo en su cinto.

—Has perdido, tío.

Gaara nunca había sido sádico, pero esto había sido una carrera contra el tiempo, y ahora, lo que haría nunca lo volvería a hacer, pues el no consideraba digno burlarse ni vanagloriarse en público por la muerte de otro guerrero, por más que el odio hincara en él; sin embargo, este era un caso excepcional y todos los hombres de su tío debían de verlo morir.

Agarro a su tío y lo arrastró hasta el balcón principal de aquella habitación que antes perteneció a sus padres.

Lo mostró ante todos gritando y llamando la atención.

—El tirano ha muerto— grito y con su cuchilla le abrió la garganta dándole muerte.

Los soldados se arrodillaron y le pidieron perdón y suplica por su vida y sus familias.

—Llévenlos a la cárcel, deberán ser investigados si seguían a mi tío por voluntad o no, sus familias estarán salvo les puedo asegurar. No se matara a ningún inocente más.

De aquella ocasión ya habían pasado casi un mes más, un mes más que no estaba al lado de Sasuke, que lo añoraba, pues en definitiva se convirtió en su musa para lograr esta victoria. Por todo el enorme y basto país de fuego se corrió la voz de haber ganado Sobaku no Gaara la guerra, hasta hace poco, interminable con el tirano de Suna.

El país del fuego como era conocido , aquel basto país que dominaba casi todo el continente se dividían en 5 grandes regiones dominada por cada una de sus capitales dónde residían siempre las familias nobles y grandes clanes, por lo menos sus mansiones principales, cada región tenía su propio sistema y legislación , en Konoha lo decidía el anterior gobernante que tomaba en cuenta la consulta popular, pero en la región de Suna, era dominado por una sola familia, que a veces cambiaba solo por falta de herederos. El cual no había sido el caso del padre de Gaara: cuando murió, había dejado tres hijos.

—Hermano, ¿estás seguro que iras ahora por él?

Gaara termino de alistar sus pertenecías, ya vestido como el Kasekage que era.

—Estoy seguro, mi pueblo comprende, que necesito a mi compañero para ser un mejor líder…. Entiéndeme Temari

Su hermana le abrazo con mucha fuerza.

—Te queremos. Por lo que yo iré contigo

—Kankuro se quedara pues no confiamos del todo en Sasori, a pesar de que ya se ha retirado luego de recibir su paga, quien sabe que será de su verdadera vida.

Gaara sonrió un poco.

—Creo que irá en busca de aquel doncel que fue su estudiante en arte, ya sabes que en Kirigakure como está muy modernizado en temas sociales que incluso gobierna una doncella, Sasori enseñaba y ahí enseño arte a un doncel que le quito el aliento, solo que nunca le hizo mucho caso, pues estudiaba porque su hermano se mataba trabajando o eso le decía ¿lo recuerdas? Nos escribía cartas diciéndonos ello.

Los hermanos asintieron con sonrisas

—Si vas a acompañarme, Temari, date prisa, por favor.

Temari le sonrío y una de sus damas le trajo sus maletas ya listas.

—Tenemos que trazar un plan, aun nadie conoce tu rostro fuera de nuestras fronteras, habrá que aprovecharlo. Para las demás regiones el Kasekage sigue aquí ¿de acuerdo Kankuro?

Este asintió.

—Solo no demores demasiado, Gaara

—No te preocupes, traerá Sasuke, pero me haré pasar por otro, ahora que hemos recuperado la fortuna propia de nuestros padres puedo enfrentarme a ese tal Naruto…

"Voy por ti, Sasuke"

Sasuke leía el ultimo periódico que habían publicado en aquel pueblito olvidado de Konoha, en que prácticamente su marido era el que tenía más del 70 % del total de las tierras del lugar, algo que no era de agrado del alcalde.

Sus ojos se aguaron de felicidad, pues al parecer Gaara había logrado su sueño, así que se dio por bien servido que nunca haya ido por él. Además, qué más daba, él sería feliz y lo apoyaría desde ahí, le daba gusto saber que había triunfado y que ahora sería el gobernante que Suna merecía.

— ¿Estás bien, teme?

Y ahí estaba el dobe, su marido, mejor recuperado luego de descansar por cerca de tres semanas más, se ganó un gritón, mucha vergüenza y una semana de abstinencia cuando tuvo que salir aun sintiendo la esencia del rubio dentro suyo, a Tsunade. Qué vergüenza cuando todos ingresaron. La habitación olía a sexo.

—Si... digamos que he saldado mi conciencia.

Naruto no entendió.

—Dobe, vamos, tienes que seguir practicando la caligrafía.

—Joder, Sasuke, soy pésimo en ello ´tebayo

Sasuke rompió el periódico en dos, para Naruto eso fue que estaba perdiendo la paciencia que el azabache se anteponía para que todo funcionara. Sin embargo, para Sasuke era romper con su pasado, ahora que tenía su futuro al frente y a la persona que le hacía olvidarse de Gaara y de cómo empezó su relación: Naruto Uzumaki, comenzaba a calar dentro de él mucho más de lo físico, cada vez tenía intimidad con él se convertía en algo mejor, cada vez sentía que se unían más.

Cuando Sasuke llegó hasta el rubio, este no desaprovecho y lo atrajo hacia sí para robarle un fogoso beso, que el otro respondió con gusto, bajo sus manos y le acaricio la espalda, que también le respondía en caricias con incluso mucha más pasión que antes.

— Naru-dobe, necitas aprender mejor tu vocabulario, que creo que cuando me cortejabas a veces se te olvidaban como usarlas.

Naruto suspiro, pero agradecía que Sasuke no quisiera que se comportara de esa manera en el diario, aunque sí veía la emoción en los ojos de Sasuke cuando le comentaba que enseñanza había aprendido de algún libro que leía, o también cuando acertaba en alguna obra de arte que su hermano le enseñaba.

—Entre tú y Deidara van matarme de tanto conocimiento. La vieja también me ha insinuado que aprenda lo que me falto para graduarme, aunque ya nunca lo lograré.

—El conocimiento es algo valioso sea o no sea que te den un titulo, solo debes pensar que ya sabes algo más, de alguna manera te darás cuenta para que te sirvió aprender.

Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de Sasuke y aun manteniéndolo a su lado por la cintura comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, después de esto Sasuke se dedicaría a revisar el papeleo de la hacienda y ordenarlo, pues él era muy desordenado, mientras Naruto aprendía de arte y buenas costumbres con su madre y hermano. Luego Sasuke le traería todo ordenado, ya listo y revisado para tomar las decisiones y sacar cuentas a su lado. Sasuke había terminado siendo mejor mano derecha que Sakura, y esta muchacha había encontrado mayor satisfacción trabajando en el consultorio recién inaugurado de la hacienda junto a Tsunade.

Para Naruto, todo empezaba encajar finalmente en su vida de hacendado, junto a la persona que amaba; en dos meses, sería la entrega de mando dentro del clan Uchiha, y ahí estarían ellos presentes, pues Sasuke extrañaba su familia pero, misteriosamente, se negó a irse en el estado en que estaban las cosas antes.

La verdad no sabía si a Sasuke solo le gustaba o ya empezaba a tener algún cariño, pero lo cierto era que se había acostumbrado a su rutina diaria, a estar juntos, a dormir lo más cerca posible el uno del otro, hacer el amor en las noches. Todo parecía encajar bien, pero aun estaba el remordimiento de ¿por qué lo haría Sasuke?, pues le había contado que Itachi le estaba pagando la deuda que tenían con él y Sasuke solo le dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con que mi clan te pague", él le respondió que no era necesario. Sasuke le contesto algo que no esperaba: "Así se te alejara la idea equivocada de que sigo contigo por mi deuda"

¿Equivocado? Pero si el mismo Sasuke hace algunos meses se lo sacaba en cara todos los días y ahora estaba tan decidido, tan metido en los asuntos de la hacienda, que hasta le daba miedo que todo fuera una treta del chico, que tan bien lo sabía manipular. ¿Solo sería ese disfrute propio de Sasuke por tener poder? Ese disfrute que había descubierto ahí estando con él. No quería preocuparse con ello, así que constantemente dejaba de lado ese debate en su mente, pues, por lo menos ahora, quería disfrutar de lo estable que parecía su relación.

Ya no estaba por agradecimiento ni por la deuda, pues la verdad era que había sentido alivio y una inmensa felicidad cuando Naruto le dijo que su hermano estaba pagando su deuda. Algo sumamente agradable, pues sabía que su familia se levantaba, aunque él quisiera haberlos ayudado, pues el clan Uchiha era su mayor amor; sin embargo, su ser amado, su hermano, no se había olvidado su promesa, esa de librarlo de todo, el solo saber ello le llenaba de felicidad.

No era por librarse de Naruto, pues si no hubiera tomado la iniciativa de este de separarse momentáneamente, cuando escucho esas palabras del rubio sintió temor, terror de que cuando volviera otro u otra tomara su lugar en la vida del rubio. Los sentimientos de felicidad eran por saber que su hermano lo amaba, así que estaba en total acuerdo y decisión que Itachi fuera el líder, al clan Uchiha le esperaría lo mejor siendo su hermano el líder; aún no se olvidaba la promesa que hizo al salir de casa, cuando odiaba con todas su fuerzas a Naruto, pero quizá eso pudiera esperar, porque este lugar también había tomado parte de sí, quizás la forma en que le daría al gloria a los Uchiha era expandiéndolos, pues el no dejaba de ser Uchiha, a pesar de que ayudaba al clan de su esposo. Quizás uniéndolos, lo cual no sería descabellado, pues su hermano también se casaría con Namikaze o Uzumaki como le gustaba llamar al rubio, por ser el apellido de Kushina-san, mujer a la que admiraba y sentía un cierto apreció.

Le respondió a su hermano diciéndole que le agradecía por pagar su deuda y que por favor lo siguiera haciendo, algún día se lo devolvería al clan. Mas, Itachi le dijo que no era necesario, pues el clan se estaba responsabilizando por lo que le hizo. No apañaba las acciones de su padre, pero de alguna manera esto había resultado relativamente bien para él, quizás si se hubiera ido con Gaara hubiera sido solo un estorbo para él, en cambio aquí, extrañamente, había encontrado un lugar, respetos frente a todos los de la haciendo y en algunos, cariño. Y el estúpido de su marido se adentraba cada vez en él, cada vez que lo sentía en su interior, cada vez que este le besaba, cada vez que este lo amaba, el comenzaba a responderle con más cariño que la vez anterior. Le comenzaba a querer cada vez más. Seguramente no había sido fácil soportarle todas sus rabietas.

—Acomoda tu postura así.

Kushina le indicaba la postura exacta a su hijo de cómo sentarse, pues una invitación a la hacienda Kaguya habían recibido toda la familia por lo que el rubio se esforzaba por aprender, su padrino miraba todo aguatando la risa

—Tú también debes aprender, Ero-sennin— exclamo frustrado el rubio.

—Yo ya sé cómo comportarme, ahijado ¿no es así Tsunade?

La mujer vestida con un yukata nada ocultador de sus atributos exclamó:

—Lo aprendiste por aquel doncel, así que tú y este niñato son iguales de idiotas— exclamo sirviéndose más sake

Sakura solo se mantenía callada tratando de calmar a la risa que le producía ver a su antiguo amigo al borde de la histeria por soportar las indicaciones de su esposo, su hermano y su madre.

— ¿Tu sabes comportarte bien ante nobles, Sakura?

—Por supuesto— intervino la madre de la muchacha.

—Si, Tsunade-sama— asintió con respeto a su maestra.

La madre observaba ansiosa, pues a pesar de no obtener lo quería, aquella mujer, Tsunade Senju, era hija y poseedora de grandes riquezas, por lo que tenía contacto muchas personas influyentes, quizás así su hija podrá conseguir un prometido con riquezas.

—Bien, entonces prepárate porque también iremos a la hacienda Kaguya ¿también recibí invitación verdad Naruto?

Este asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es costumbre que a mis aprendices las lleve conmigo a todos lados y tú ya eres un esplendido aprendiz.

Sakura sintió feliz por el halago, también había encontrado un lugar en este lugar, y, aunque sabía que su madre pensaba que esto solo era una escalera a conseguirse un novio rico, ella no lo tomaba así: en verdad amaba curar a las personas y poder darles alivio. Además, ya tenía a alguien quien de manera lenta pero segura comenzaba a llamar su atención, a pesar de haberlo rechazado tantas veces antes.

El día casi acaba y una pareja se comía a besos mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban constantemente, mientras las aguas tibias alrededor de ellos las sentían hirviendo.

—Naru…to… vamos a morir si nos quedamos aquí

Naruto cargo a Sasuke para que este le rodeara con las piernas y así lo hizo.

—Supongo que debemos ir a nuestra habitación

Los besos seguían resonado en las aguas termales; nadie tenía permitido usarlas cuando la pareja se estaba bañando, y vaya que podían tomarse un largo rato.

Naruto sostuvo y se paso a las aguas del al lado, las cuales eran tibias y especiales para bañarse.

—Aquí estaremos más cómodos ¿no crees?

Sasuke se separo y fue por el jabón y crema limpiadora para el cabello.

—Tenemos un baño privado, pero supongo que el dueño del lugar le gusta inspeccionar…- susurro mientras le enjabonaba la espalda.

—Pos supuesto, somos los dueños y debemos inspeccionar que todo funcione bien, imagínate si un niño ingresa aquí con su madre y está demasiado caliente….

Sasuke sonrió y siguió enjabonando la espalda, para luego coger la crema limpiadora y se la unto en las manos, luego la esparció en la cabeza de Naruto. Terminado de darle masajes este se dio la vuelta y le beso profundamente mientras seguía frotando su miembro con el del menor.

— Eres tan erótico, Sasuke…

—Es tu turno— le susurro

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Naruto comenzó a tallarle a espalda con suavidad para después repartir besos por toda la extensión, sus manos se desviaron hasta el pecho de Sasuke y comenzó a toquetear suavemente por encima de los pezones, estos respondieron como lo esperaba: endureciéndose y pujando suavemente. Sasuke comenzaba a excitarse tanto como él.

—Nunca hemos hecho el amor aquí ¿no?— preguntó Naruto

Sasuke solo negó y se le abalanzó para besarle ferozmente y enseñarle que él aun tenía el control.

Las caricias se hicieron más fuertes, con cada toque, mientras el rubio pasaba sus manos constantemente de arriba abajo, tocando y sintiendo la piel tersa y susceptible de su amor, de su amado Sasuke. Un Sasuke que cada vez se volvía más pasional con él.

—Dobe….ya debes saberlo, pero …..

Eso parecía realmente difícil para su azabache, así que se separó levemente.

—… me gustas…

"Pero que cobarde" se dijo así mismo Sasuke .

Naruto sonrío un poco.

—Si lo suponía, pero es diferente que tú mismo me lo digas, Sasu-chan…

—No me llames así.

—Entonces, sasu-neko.

Su Sasu-neko le clavó las uñas en sus hombros como muestra de enojo. Para después lanzarse a besarle de forma pasional hasta que ambos se separaron en un gemido. Naruto de nuevo lo cargo y Sasuke cruzo sus piernas. Estaban más que listos para estar juntos, para unirse otra vez.

Naruto lo apoyo contra una de las paredes del gran pozo que fue construido para los baños comunes, pero que por alguna razón, tenían fetiche de usar, pero que era la primera vez que lo hacían, que tenían intimidad y no se esperaban hasta llegar a la habitación.

Sasuke gimió fuertemente cuando le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja sensualmente, y él gimió y grupo cuando Sasuke bajo una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle el miembro que ya estaba más que duro.

—Dijiste que…

—Quien más va hacerlo si no soy yo, porque te castro si me engañas….

Sasuke, a pesar de que no sentía amor en su totalidad por el rubio era bastante celoso y posesivo.

La mirada de Sasuke le advertida que no lo castraría pero que nunca volvería con él. Como si fuera a hacerlo, Sasuke era todo lo que necesitaba y ahora lo tenía así completamente suyo.

—Eso también va para ti, Sasuke. Aunque no me ames... yo te quiero, te deseo y te daré toda la libertad y poder sobre mí, pero no me traiciones, Sasuke, no lo hagas, porque nunca podré perdonarte.

Sasuke, por alguna macabra y masoquista, razón se sintió agitado y excitado por las palabras. Así que atrajo con fuerza la cabeza del rubio y comenzaron un beso de dominio y lucha. Naruto bajo por su cuello, succiono y mordió levemente toda esa piel humedecida, después llegó hasta los pezones redondeados y rosados, los cuales estaba expectantes a que los tomara en su boca y así lo hizo: succiono uno por uno para recibir los gritos de placer de su azabache. Quien le jaloneo de los cabellos para atraerlo en otro beso. Sasuke lo dejo ir y el beso y lamio sus hombros y luego fue hasta el otro pezón, bajo lo más que podía y repartió beso en el vientre de su amante.

Bajo a Sasuke de sus brazos y se acerco a su oído.

— ¿Me dejarías?

Sasuke ladeo su cabeza sin entender, pero lo entendió cuando Naruto le instó a girare y darle la espalda; al principio se negó con cierto deje de miedo pues nunca lo habían hecho así, le parecía de cierto modo vergonzoso.

—Es solo para que no te golpees la espalda.

Sintió cierta ternura al observar la mirada asustada de Sasuke.

—Pero si no quieres aun, está bien.

Sasuke tomo aire y se giro.

—No creas que esto se repetirá…. Y más te vale que….

—No te voy a lastimar, confía en mí. Eres especial para mí, Sasuke, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Naruto bajo besando con adoración la espalda de Sasuke lentamente por toda su columna sintiendo la suave piel erizarse. Sasuke era sensible en la curva de su espalda; no tanto como en sus pezones, pero lo suficiente como para que dejara ir gemidos suaves de placer.

—Naru… Naru…

Así comenzaba a llamarle cuando estaba demasiado excitado. Lo comprobó cuando su lengua comenzó a hurgar entre sus nalgas. Encontró su entrada y la deslizo entre las paredes humedecidas: Ya estaba semi lubricado. Luego, con una de sus manos comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos en su entrada mientras besaba su espalda y le daba ciertos mordiscos. Con otra de sus manos acaricio el miembro de su chico, de su doncel, que también comenzaba a botar un líquido que era transparente, seguramente,

—Naru….en serio… me... gustas…y por eso ah… estoy aquí… no me iré…

—Lo sé, aunque no me correspondas por completo…. Me haces feliz… solo espero que en verdad seas feliz, Sasuke, es todo lo que quiero: que seas feliz con todos nosotros, conmigo siendo tu marido ¿lo eres?

Sasuke asintió débilmente, pues trataba de no dejarse caer ya que las piernas le temblaban de placer.

—Sí, ahora lo soy…

Se giro levemente para mirarlo en los ojos, con el pasar del tiempo Naruto supo interpretar sus señales, sus sentimientos y que ahora mismo sabía que le decía le verdad; por lo que sonrió resplandecientemente.

—Eso es suficiente para mi, neko-teme. Aun eres un neko huraño y debo entenderte.

Sasuke le dio un beso.

—Y yo debo aprender a saber cuando estás en s tu estado deprimido ¿me contarás de tu vida por completo?

Naruto asintió y le dio una abrazo, ahora podría contárselo sin terminar sacándole en cara algo.

—Pero ante tenemos cosas que hacer— le dijo en todo pícaro.

Sasuke no permitió que lo giraran de nuevo, así que Naruto lo tomo en sus brazos y lo sentó en el borde del pozo, quedando un poco más abajo que él. Ahí, en medio de sus piernas, se dedicó a acariciar con su lengua toda la intimidad del menor, quien gritaba de placer. Sus sentidos estaban abarrotados y abrumados al igual que todo él, estaba feliz, quizás pervertidamente feliz, pero estaba bien.

— ¡Naruto!

—Sasuke tan erótico como siempre cuando nos unimos— gruño ronco y satisfecho luego de haberle penetrado mientas con sus manos mantenía apoyado en la pared, para seguir embistiéndole con fuerza. Su Sasuke estaba en su propia nube de la que solo salía para comerse a besos de tanto en tanto.

Siguió con los movimientos mientras devoraba su cuello y lo marcaba.

—Eres un... ahh… ¿Por qué te gusta marcarme? …

—Tú por qué ah... crees... eres mío… mío… Sasuke te deseo tanto que nunca tengo suficiente de ti…. Cada vez que me encuentro dentro de ti ya siento deseos de volver a devorarte lentamente— le susurró entre gruñidos de éxtasis al sentir como era apresado.

—Pervertido…. Dobe pervertido— susurró.

Temía por la espalda de su amor, así que pasó una de sus manos para tratar de que este se apoyara en ellas.

—No soy de cristal

—Eres mi doncel… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada dura por el placer y deseo, pero también, en el fondo, del amor que le profesaba. Naruto pudo observar aquellos orbes oscuros en las cuales parecía cada vez más un nuevo sentimiento. Se sonrieron y se besaron para llegar a la cumbre de su placer, juntos.

— ¡Ah!

Naruto ayudo a Sasuke a acomodarse bien la ropa, pues este estaba bastante adolorido en la espalda.

—Siento...

—No te disculpes, de todos modos yo también me deje…

"Quizás, debí aceptar estar de espaldas, pero no, es muy vergonzoso y me siento muy dominado así"

Naruto le robo un beso dulce y suave, que fue contestado de igual manera por Sasuke.

—Es extraño que no te tenga gritándome, Sasuke.

Sasuke solo se apoyo en la espalda de Naruto, era vergonzoso pero para estas horas ya todos estaban durmiendo, y mientras a Naruto no se le ocurriera decirle a nadie que se dejaba cargar después de hacer el amor porque se sentía demasiado cansado, estaba todo bien.

—Naruto…— le llamo ya recostado en su pecho, ambos sobre el lecho que compartían.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-neko?— le dijo acariciando sus cabellos de forma perezosa.

Sasuke quedo en mutismo por unos minutos, aun así estaba dispuesto decirle lo que no se atrevió mientras lo hacían.

—Te quiero— le dijo apresurado.

Para cuando Naruto salió del shock en que se metió al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sasuke ya estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda, fingiendo que dormía.

Naruto dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima, pero luego sonrío con tristeza.

—En verdad no te entiendo…..solo espero que sea verdad.

"¿Por qué pensaría que no lo es? Rubio idiota", fue lo último que pensó Sasuke mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias relajantes detrás de sus orejas. Naruto le dio un beso cuando lo sintió totalmente dormido y le abrazo por detrás, queriendo y deseando que ese "te quiero" fuera igual a sus "te quiero".

Dicen que en la vida nada pasa por casualidad, razón en esa palabras había. Entonces ¿por qué justamente este día en que Sasuke estuvo con Naruto entregando más que solo placer carnal fue el día en que ocurrió un accidente?. Un accidente ocasionado por un curioso Deidara. Un accidente que nuca nadie enteraría como pasó.

Sasuke todos los días tomaba aquel amargo y espeso Te de culantrillo, era un inhibidor a su capacidad reproductora, una receta natural pero certera, pasada de generación en generación por donceles y doncellas, de madres a hijos; pero Deidara aun no estaba prometido, por lo que no había recibido aquella charla reveladora de su madre. Tenía conocimientos generales, y sabía que eso que se tomaba Sasuke era para no quedar preñado; sin embargo, aun no sabía que cualquier cambio en la cantidad podía ocasionar verdaderos problemas, por ello, con infantil curiosidad, bebió el brebaje de Sasuke para saber que tal sabía lo que quizá comenzaría a tomar más adelante. Al notar el desagradable sabor y más aun el olor a hierba muerta que tenía, casi vomito, por lo que con rapidez le vació un poco de su te y le echo un par de gotas del desinflamante natural también amargo que tomaba en estos día para la garganta: un pequeño brebaje depositado en una botellita con gotero que llevaba a todos lados. Cuando Sasuke tomo, tenía ese sabor amargo, pero el olor y sabor eran un poco distintos; sin embargo, no le dio importancia y siguió con su día normal y terminó yaciendo con su marido, entregándose y diciéndole aquellas palabras.

Ninguno en aquella casa sabía que una nueva vida se gestaba; que alguien que cambiaría la vida de todos y que llegará a ser líder del clan más poderosos de Konoha en unos años, comenzaba a formarse en instantes después de la unión de sus padres , después de que estos se amaran de forma apasionada , dentro de un joven doncel que aun se sentía un poco confundido, que se abrumaba por sus propios sentimientos hacia Naruto, pero que comprendía que este cariño dejaba de ser solo cariño y aprecio para convertirse en algo más. Sentimientos que le asustaban un poco. Que el simple "te quiero" se comenzaría a quedar corto para decir lo que sentía.

El día de la reunión dentro de la hacienda de la familia Kaguya, era esta tarde y Sasuke comenzaba a vestirse con ayuda de su amiga que cepillaba los cabellos de forma pausada.

—Naruto ya se cambio— le dijo Karin

—Que bueno… el dobe es un tanto desesperado para vestirse con ropa formal.

Karin ya totalmente vestida y cambiada río, pues era cierto, su primo había necesitado de la ayuda de madre y hermano para vestirse, pues Sasuke demoraría mucho con su propia ropa.

—Ne... Sasuke ¿al final que sientes por mi primo?

—Pues…. Quiero a ese idiota más de lo que debería— sonrió de lado— sin embargo, no le diré más, que le baste con que se lo haya dicho antes…

Karin sonrío pues a comparación de los primeros días, su amigo se veía tan radiante que le deslumbraba, incluso le parecía que había algo extraño en ello.

—Oye Sasuke, he notado que no te sientes muy bien estos días…

—Si, después de tomar el té de culantrillo termine vomitándolo… supongo que ya no aguanto el mal sabor. Tsunade dijo que prepararía otro con mejor sabor para que pudiera tomarlo.

Karin sintió cierto pavor al escuchar que su amigo tomaría ese líquido y no sabía cómo explicar aquello.

—Oye ¿no sería mejor que te revisara?

—No es necesario, solo es eso.

—Quizás tienes debilitamiento de nuevo, es mejor que te revisen— sugirió preocupada.

—No es necesario. Estoy comiendo adecuadamente.

—Se que podrías sonarte extraño, pero quizás se deba a que hace muchos años que te conozco, pero te ves diferente en un sentido positivo… ¿Cuánto tiempo que no puedes pasar el brebaje?

—Unas tres semanas… el dobe esta tan preocupado… no debería hacerlo.

—Supongo que no lo hacen

Sasuke se sonrojó y negó, púes, finalmente, habían acordado a ver qué tal les iba en su relación para traer un niño al mundo, así que mientras Sasuke no se cuidara no lo harían.

— Insisto en que deberías hacer que Tsunade-sama te revise y te de un diagnostico.

—Joder, si así dejas de molestar lo haré, mañana me revisara ¿contenta?

Karin asintió y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello.

—Tu cabello esta mucho más largo ¿te lo dejaras crecer?

Sasuke asintió.

—A mi madre, Itachi les gusta así y creo que a mi padre también, no tengo problema con atármelo será suficiente para poder seguir practicando con Naruto pelea.

— ¡¿Sasuke ya te olvidaste de..?!

—Te soy sincero… no se qué significa Gaara ahora mismo…. Solo sé que debo quedarme aquí y ya no es solo por obligación, quiero quedarme aquí y como te dije…. quiero a Naruto.

—Pues, me encanta que sea así, mi primito se merecía que le den mimos…. Aunque seguro que es él el que siempre te los da.

Sasuke sonrió un poco sonrojado y orgulloso. Su dobe era el que siempre le arrullaba para dormir, el que le abrazaba hasta caer en el mundo de los sueños.

—Joder, no tengo por qué decirlo. — le corto el azabache.

—Oye, Sasuke, no es pro cotillearte pero ¿sigues apuntando tus periodos no?

Sasuke dio un respingo al sentirse descubierto.

—Oye eres bien descuidado en ese aspecto

— ¿Y qué más da? cuando sienta dolor terrible y quiera mandar al diablo al dobe será el día de mi periodo.

Karin rió estruendosamente.

—Ya me imagino Naruto tratando de lidiar con tu mal humor, felizmente Tsunade-sama nos ha regalado la receta de ese té para no sentir tanto dolor, para mí también es insoportable.

—Ya deja de molestar y termina que si no lo termino yo….

—Está bien, está bien, pero como te digo has que Tsunade te revise, me parece que estas algo hinchado

Aqueo simple comentario exalto al azabache que se levantó del suelo y la enfrentó con la mirada dolida.

— ¿Estas insinuando que estoy gordo y por eso Naruto se cansara de mi?

Karin abrió los ojos un poco asustada por la mirada furibunda de su amigo.

—El dobe solo me quiere y me desea a mí y solo a mí.

—En serio deberías ir con Tsunade después de esta reunión.

Sasuke asintió aun un poco molesto, pero dejó que Karin continuara con cepillarle el cabello.

Aquel maldito doncel de Kaguya le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a su marido con aquel horrible kimono de colores vario pintos. Pero que burdo, pero ahí estaba el rubio idiota de su marido sonriéndole, como un idiota, como solo debería sonreírle a él y solo a él. Sí era un poco posesivo ¿y qué? Naruto lo había escogido por sorbe todos y todas; sin embargo, ahí estaba chocando sus copas con la de ese d0ncel.

— ¿No crees que hacen una buena pareja?- le comentó una de las viejas invitada del señor doncel Kaguya, madre de ese puto que le coqueteaba a su marido.

Sasuke no lo aguantó más. Estrelló una copa contra el suelo llamando al tención de todos, incluido su esposo, quien abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, para luego pasar a una mirada preocupada cuando Sasuke salió de la sala donde había un par de personas hablando de todo tipo de temas, desde medicina con Tsunade hasta cosas de casa como Kushina.

Para Naruto, quien estaba totalmente consternado por lo sucedido, so0lo existía preguntas del porqué del comportamiento de Sasuke. El chico, ante todo, siempre dejaba entrever su clase y alcurnia, así como modales de la alta sociedad. Sin pensarlo más, terminó en los jardines siguiendo a Sasuke.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se escuchaba unos débiles gemidos de llanto y se podía apreciar los ligeros temblores en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué parecía tan frágil?

— ¿Sasuke?— le llamó con tono preocupado.

— ¿Qué? Ya te mandó a volar aquel estúpido doncel— respondió con claro resentimiento y enojo.

¿Sasuke estaba celoso? Y ¿estaba llorando por celos?

— Sabes que no me gusta nadie más que tu ´tebayo— respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo.

— Eso dices, pero bien que miraste a oto doncel noble y ya lo quieres.

Sasuke no entendía porque se sentía tan débil y con tantas gansa de llorar por una nimiedad como esa. Naruto extrañado por todo, lo atrajo hacia él y calmo su llanto.

—Naruto ¿me quieres?

La duda en la voz del menor le enternecía de sobre manera.

—Por supuesto….. Eres el doncel más hermoso y solo mío… ¿Cómo podría desear a otro doncel? Solo estaba siendo amable, pero quiso se me paso un poco la amabilidad.

Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho, para luego girarse; El rubio no supo porque pero solo le provocó abrazarlo por detrás hasta apretarlo fuerte contra sí.

—Más te vale, rubio, que no sientas nada por nadie más.

Sasuke se separo de su abrazo y se colgó de su nuca para empezar un beso, él le correspondió observando como el doncel de Kaguya les observaba con el ceño fruncido; la verdad era que le había querido dar celos a su Sasuke, pero no pensó que este reaccionaría así. Prometía no volver a hacerlo.

Y así, Sasuke sintiéndose un poco humillado y débil se dejo abrazar por su marido que le transmitía todo eso calor y olor fuerte que le embargaba y que le gustaba inhalar mientras estaban juntos.

El amanecer había llegado y hoy tenían que enfrentarse a las actividades acumuladas del día anterior. Trato de librarse, pero no solo el brazo posesivo de su rubio se lo impedía sino un dolor agudo en su entrada y en sus pezones. Recién noto que esta noche habían hecho el amor hasta quedarse dormidos, por lo que estaban sucios, despeinados y sin ninguna ropa encima. Recordó que cuando llegaron a casa se le abalanzó a Naruto de inmediato. Lo necesitaba tanto, como nunca que no entendía. Para cuando llegaron a su habitación, el rubio ya tenía la ropa desarreglada y el pecho descubierto. Todo lo que hicieron después le avergonzaba, aunque también se le hacía patéticamente dulce y atrevido, pues había disfrutado como nunca que su marido le besara y le diera atención en sus pezones, estos, que no entendía porque, estaban más sensibles a cualquier estimulo. Incluso había instado a que el rubio se quedara un buen rato saboreando esa parte de su cuerpo.

Al final de cuentas, no habían podido resistirse a estar juntos aun sin que él se cuidara por lo que Naruto termino afuera, entre sus cuerpos, por lo que estaban aún más sucios de lo nromal.

—Hey, Sasu-neko, es demasiado temprano: Volvamos a dormir.

Naruto le tomo de la cintura lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Sasuke se giro y sonrió de lado al observar ese rostro tranquilo y dormilón.

—Hey, dobe, tenemos labores que hacer.

—Por algo soy el dueño, hoy descanso para todos. — grito como si hubiera alguien más que los escuchara.

Sasuke negó levemente y le jaloneo un par de cabellos

Lo único que consiguió es que este comenzara toquetearlo y a que se pusiera encima de él y comenzará a frotar sus cuerpos. Naruto se había enviciado con tener este dichoso placer de yacer y hacerle el amor todas las noches; sin embargo, su lujuria y deseo crecían a la par con su amor. Mientras más lo amaba y este se abría más a él y se dejaba entender, más se enamoraba, más entendían la decisión de que casarse con el azabache había sido una buena idea.

—Dobe, deja de ser tan meloso tan temprano.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió que el chico rubio comenzó a tratar de hacerle cosquillas. Eso sí que no. No habrá día que Naruto le viera removerse en risa, no, sabía bien que podía caer ante ellas, pues era sensible. Esta era una de las muchas razones por las que no dejaba que lo tocasen.

—Solo bañémonos, rubio idiota— grito levantándose y dejando al rubio en ella.

Naruto rio con ganas por el sonrojo de molestia del otro y más por verlo completamente desnudo y sucio por la actividad anterior.

Sasuke por primera vez se sintió un poco perdido e hipnotizado cuando el rubio de forma lenta fue parándose y avanzando hacia él ¿Cuándo su marido se había vuelto tan seductor? ¿O era que él comenzaba verlo con más lujuria?

—Lo siento…— le susurró— pero es que tu aroma me pone en celo rápidamente.

Toda su pose de seductor se acabo cuando el azabache temblando de enojo le jaloneo de los cabellos.

— ¡No hables como si fuéramos animales, dobe!

Naruto rio con más ganas, pues era realmente divertido hacerle enojar de esa forma. Verlo así hasta con las orejas rojas, apretando los puños y encogiendo los hombros como si fuera a explotar y quizás lo haría.

—Ya, neko, vamos que tenemos que bajar para que Tsunade te revise.

Al menos solo recibió un cojinazo en su cabeza y no un puño. Sasuke se había adelantado a llenar la tina para bañarse juntos.

—No estés molesto ´tebayo..— murmuró zorrunamente.

Sasuke solo lo observo, frunció su seño y le indico que entrara a la tina junto con él. El rubio se relamió y camino hasta él le dio un beso suave e ingreso para recibir a Sasuke en sus brazos.

Naruto comenzó a sobarle la cabeza haciendo más espuma y luego, con la franela, le tallo y enjabonó el pecho; al hacerlo, el azabache no pudo evitar emitir un gemido cuando Naruto choco con sus pezones: últimamente los sentía my sensible.

—No hagas caso, continua. — trato de guardar las apariencias.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a besarlo mientras continuaba enjabonándolo. Al final termino atrayéndolo a que se sentara sobre él para conseguir que sus bocas se juntaran más.

—Estás muy sensible, últimamente.

—No lo estoy…— giro su vista hacia otro lado

Naruto acaricio su espalda mandándole un escalofrío a todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Lo que me dijiste la otra vez es cierto?

Sasuke se hizo el desentendido, concentrándose en lavarle la cabeza al rubio que comenzó a emitir risas por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

—Hey, Sasuke, dime ¿es cierto? ¿Me quieres?

Sasuke trago grueso y desvío la mirada, para empezar frotar el pecho de su marido con la franela y limpiarlo.

—Sasuke…

Naruto le sujeto los dos brazos para que le mirase.

—Diem ¿fue cierto?

El menor sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. En aquel momento, solo quería que Naruto se sintiera más seguro de lo que tenían, y el mismo quería confirmar diciéndolo que era cierto.

—Si lo es… te quiero…— susurro despacio pero no mirándole a los ojos.

Naruto sonrío y le abrazo; para Sasuke se sintió extremadamente bien, así que se dejo abrazar.

— Como quisiera que fuera cierto…. — murmuro el rubio

— ¡Es cierto!— dijo en un pequeño grito el menor.

—Sasuke… quizás… pero eres tan joven que no puedes estar seguro. Quizás, y es entendible, solo sientas atracción física porque te gusta experimentar esas cosas conmigo... te gusta que hagamos el amor ….

El joven doncel sintió que sus ojos su aguaban un poco ¿por qué? El no lloraba fácilmente o por lo menos no enfrente de él o enfrente de cualquiera. Últimamente en verdad estaba hecho un manojo de sentimentalismo.

—Quizás es cariño por la costumbre, por el tiempo que llevamos compartiendo.

Sasuke se separo de él y se enjuago rápidamente; su cuerpo estaba tensó y en sus ojos retenía lágrimas fuertemente. Le dolía tanto que no le creyese... que quizás ya no sintiera los mismo que antes…

—Sabes que, no es mi culpa que tengas falta de autoestima. Si no me quieres creer que la forma en que te quiero no es la misma en la que amo a Itach familia es tu problema…. Te quiero como lo que eres…

Sasuke tomo su ropa y sus toallas; para luego, comenzar a secarse rápidamente y no a totalidad; al terminar se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño. Ya en su habitación, mirándose en un espejo, termino de arreglar sus cabellos húmedos y fragantes.

Naruto le siguió apresurado y extrañado por la actitud del menor.

—Sasuke— murmuro abrazándole por la espalda— lo siento, quien mejor que tu para saber porque lo dices…. —esbozó un sonrisa— Supongo que después de todo mis esfuerzos tuvieron sus frutos…

Sasuke se dejo abrazar y se giro para empezar a besarlo. Naruto correspondió y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos

"Como quisiera que fuera cierto. Estas tan extraño… que no sé cuando me dices la verdad y cuando no"

Sasuke había cometido un error: darle falsa ilusiones antes y luego matarlas de un solo tajo. Por general, los errores se pagan. Ese cuento que Naruto había escuchado de su madre hace muchos años era perfecto: El de una oveja que asustaba a sus compañeras diciéndoles que el lobo estaba cerca para luego desmentirlo; y así, cuando el lobo de verdad estuvo ahí, nadie le creyó. Lo injusto es que no solo murió la oveja mentirosa sino todos. Por lo general tus errores no los pagas tu solo, sino que siempre hay personas inocentes involucradas.

Naruto le quería, y estaba feliz con cómo estaban viviendo sus vidas, y , por ahora, prefería guardar toda esa inseguridad y dejarse creer que Sasuke no solo se dejaba hacer por costumbre, por tener un lugar en la hacienda o porque él le este dando más poder, sino porque de verdad lo desea. No quería pensar que su esposo solo se había quedado ahí porque en verdad le aterraba volver indigno con su familia, y tenía miedo a vivir sin comodidades. Prefería creer que era cierto, y lo era, pero estas inseguridades algún día explotaran y quizás en el momento menos indicado.

—Hasta que al fin bajaron— exclamo Deidara bastante frustrado jugueteando con su plato de frutas pero sin empezara comerlas.

Todos ya estaban bien vestidos y alrededor de la mesa para desayunar.

—Entonces, vamos, chico. — exclamo Tsunade.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto el rubio haciendo un mohín porque no desayunaría con su esposo.

—Pues, Karin, me dijo que querías que te hiciera una revisión— Se dirigió a Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió y agradeció con la mirada a su amiga.

—Es cierto— comento el rubio

Le dio un beso en la boca que el otro respondió suavemente.

Tsunade y Sasuke se marcharon del comedor para caminar hasta el ala Oeste de la mansión, donde estaba la habitación de Tsunade, pues el azabache quería total discreción y que ni Sakura ni ningún otro paciente estén presentes.

—Ábrete la yukata.

Sasuke un poco molesto se desato el cinto y abrió sus ropajes. Tsunade se acerco y le dijo que abriera la boca luego le reviso los ojos y la nariz, además de verificar que el color de sus mejillas era natural y no maquillaje.

—Pareces bastante sano, más de lo que deberías, quizás.

—Por supuesto, esto es una pérdida de tiempo— alegó el menor.

—Recuéstate— le ordeno la galena.

Sasuke hizo un mohín de disgusto, odiaba que lo tocasen, menos si no era gente de su total confianza.

—Vieja pervertida— murmuró

Tsunade con una sonrisa macabra le jalo un mechón de su cabello.

—Por si no lo has notado soy mujer y encima medica ¿Cuántos cuerpos desnudos crees que he visto? ¡Muchos!

Sasuke prefirió no contestarle, pues estaba en sus manos.

Tsunade tanteo su garganta para ver si estaba inflamada, pero no. Se dirigió a su pecho y tanteo y verifico la respiración: era normal. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los pezones del menor noto que no iban del todo normal.

—Tus pezones muestran signos de…

— ¿Qué sucede?— tratando de no mostrarse ansioso.

La medica los tanteo y Sasuke gimió de dolor, luego la médica tanteo los alrededores de estos: estaba igual de hinchado todo ese lugar.

—Están de un tono más oscuro del que se espera para un joven de tu edad. Además, están bastante hinchados y no, no es por el sexo salvaje que seguramente tuviste con tu marido. Se nota claramente que disfrutaste que te los chupara.

— ¡Oiga vieja!— grito ofendido y sonrojado.

—Cállate mocoso, todo tu pecho está más hinchado de lo que debería. Además están más sensibles ¿no? ¿o acaso me vas a negar que seguramente te encanta que mi ahijado te los toquetee? — le comentó para fastidiarle, pues en verdad era divertido verle enfadado y tratando de calmar su sonrojo y vergüenza.

El joven solo le devolvió una mirada asesina. Tsunade se puso más seria, pues fuera de bromas esto le traía un mal presagio.

—Eso mismo creí ¿tienes necesidad de él? ¿Tu actitud y ansias han cambiado? Es decir te iritas más rápido de lo normal ¿o estad más sensible emocionalmente?

Sasuke asintió.

—Lo supuse

Tsunade tanteo el vientre y confirmo: estaba un poco hinchado.

— Abre las piernas.

Sasuke controlando su vergüenza lo hizo. Esto parecía un dejavu como aquella vez hace meses en los que estaba aterrado por pensar en estar preñado. Pero, ahora era imposible ¿verdad?

Tsunade esculcó en su entrada y tanteo sus genitales.

—L o sabía, tu cuerpo está listo para recibir a tu marido…

—Oiga comienzo a pensar que es más pervertida que el viejo general.

—Es solo lo que veo, estas segregando una sustancia que solo segregan los donceles…. cuando…

Oyó claramente como Tsunade trago fuertemente como si estuviera nerviosa.

— ¿Cuándo qué? No me diga que el bastardo de Naruto me contagio algo porque lo asesino. — pregunto furioso.

—De cierto modo, él es en parte culpable por lo que te esta pasando y no tengo dudas de lo que tienes.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto bastante nervioso pro tener alguna enfermedad mortal.

Tsunade termino de revisar su intimidad y los interiores de esta. Se acerco a su baño personal y se lavo las manos y las desinfecto con una sustancia espacial. Se volvió a acercar a él y…

—Siéntate— le ordenó.

El doncel se cubrió y acomodó sus prendas de vestir correctamente. Se sentó y espero a que Tsunade comenzara a hablar, pues esta se había tomado un trago de sake para mirarle a los ojos. Se le notaba bastante nerviosa y preocupada.

Tsunade suspiró profundamente, pues no sabía cómo este chico reaccionaría.

—Estas preñado, muchacho.

Tsunade observo como el porte de superioridad del menor se derrumbaba, como de su rostro frió cambiaba notablemente, como la desesperación se dibujaba en el rostro de este. Tan parecido a aquel escenario que temía que terminara de ese modo. Esperaba que no tener que hacer lo mismo que aquella vez.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! No... No… no es posible… no... me estuve cuidando… Kami-sama no puede hacerme esto... no joder…

La mezcla de confusión tristeza y desesperación en el joven le estremecieron. ¿Cómo alguien con un porte tan altanero y egocéntrico podía derrumbarse de aquella forma? El joven doncel mostraba claro que no estaba listo, ni que quería tenerlo. Mostraba cuanto le confundía la noticia. Tanto que no le importaba dejarse ver en ese estado por una casi desconocida.

—Cálmate...— trato de tocarlo peor el chico le golpeo la mano separándola.

— ¿Cómo quiere que me calme? No tenía pensado en tener un hijo hasta dentro de algunos años, quede así con Naruto… Y es más nuca quise tener hijos en primer lugar… no soy bueno en eso... detesto a los niños como no tiene idea... No... No quiero...

Los jaloneos propios de Sasuke con sus propios cabellos le hicieron doler la cabeza y el pecho, pues ella quería mucho a su ahijado, a ese rubio idiota que con uno de sus discursos de superación personal te robaba el corazón. Sabía que el muchacho rubio deseaba con fervor tener una familia extensa. Que polos más opuestos. Sasuke le hacía recordar tanto a aquel doncel…El doncel que hizo que su amigo perdiera la cabeza. En verdad esperaba poder manejar esto… no quería ser odiada por sus ahijado, pero, ante todo, así fuera ilegal, era una mujer y entendía perfectamente que un chiquillo consentido y egocéntrico como este joven doncel se sintiera asustado de dejar de ser el centro de su propio mundo. Alguna vez ella fue una chiquilla brutalmente consentida pro toda su familia hasta que lo perdió todo… y se refugió en la medicina.

Quizás, y aunque no lo apareciera, entendía los ideales de libertad del chiquillo y de muchos más, también del doncel de su amigo, pues ella los había puesto en práctica. El de nunca vivir una vida tradicional y normal… por lo que no podía poyar las leyes machistas de la región de Konoha. Sin embargo, esta vez lo intentaría, intentaría salvar a este bebe.

— ¡Sáquemelo! Ahora mismo sáquemelo... no lo quiero... no estoy listo... nunca podría ser una madre igual al mía... nunca… no...

Tsunade tomo un poco de sake de su reserva personal, estiro sus músculos y : Un fuerte golpe estallo en la habitación.

Sasuke no podía creer que la mujer le haya lanzada una bofetada.

—Escúchame algo, soy mujer y créeme que puedo comprender tu frustración y desesperación... No del todo, pero algo… Entiendo que seas joven y te asuste, pero debes pensar mejor las cosas.

Al observar que el chico le prestaba relativa atención continúo.

—Sé que para un chico tan consentido y a la vez con ideales diferentes a los de esta sociedad es difícil. Tu hermano, tu maestro te han aplaudido por tus ideales, porque si te hubieran hecho ver la realidad, ahorita simplemente estarías con una sonrisa aceptando tu destino, aceptando que renunciaras a tu vida porque te dedicaras a tu hijo. Tu madre lo hizo, Kushina lo hizo ¿o no?

Sasuke asintió. De hecho, su madre fue feliz cuando lo supo, o eso le había contado. Siendo incluso más joven, pero su madre era una mujer que acepto su destino: el de ser una buena esposa y madre. Kushina no tuvo otra opción, además estaba cegada por el amor hacia Minato y sus palabras dulces. El no tenía ninguna de las dos características. Su mundo, sus sueños se le venían debajo de forma brutal y pisar tierra de esta forma no era nada agradable. Saber que en verdad se coinvertiría en madre, no le agradaba ni le llenaba como su madre le conto que sintió. Su madre y él eran muy diferentes… de hecho le parecía que el espíritu paternal lo heredo Itachi y no él… coas extrañas de la vida.

— Créeme que si fueras un doncel de la calle, o esto haya sido hecho por violación o tu marido te haya desamparado y no tuvieras a nadie en el mundo te ayudaría a abortarlo sin que te suceda nada, y sin ningún cargo de conciencia. Es más te hubiera aconsejado que lo hagas.

Las lagrimas del doncel caían sin hacer ningún ruido, en su mene pasaba preguntas y contradicciones con su propia moral y palabras de su madre ¿estaba tan mal no desear al niño? Pero le era difícil pensar en tenerlo... aunque supiese que Naruto estaría su lado… ¿Cómo es que se había preñado? Una pregunta que jamás sería contestada.

— Pero no es así. — Prosiguió la doctora— Tienes a Naruto y no abra notica que le alegre más la vida más además ¿no quieres aunque sea un poco a Naruto? ¿Acaso te forzó? Los accidentes ocurren y siempre te lo dije: que no es totalmente seguro tomar el té antes de hacerlo tranquilízate ¿piensas en que no vas querer a este niño? ¿En verdad no hay posibilidad en que lo quieras y tengas fuerzas para luchar por él? No solo pienses en Naruto sino en ti ¿no podrás querer a este niño por nada? Porque si es así, no te juzgaré... soy mujer… aceptare mi cargo de conciencia y te ayudare a abortarlo, de hecho es bastante fácil hacerlo ahora que es tan pequeño y tienes poco tiempo…

Sasuke agacho su cabeza confundido y asustado. No se sentía a gusto con la idea de ser "madre" y menos de atarse así a Naruto. Sí, le quería, pero esto significaba que tendría que hacerse cargo del niño y por lo tanto dedicarse a ser "ama de casa" y no, no quería. Le encantaba la vida que estaba llevando y ¿sus sueños qué? Se verían arruinados por este niño.

—No tiene porque ser así. Yo hubiera dado todo por tener un hijo, créeme que sin importarme el padre…. Y aun así no tenía pensado renunciar a mis sueños, pensaba que así con mis sueños ya cumplidos mi hijo se sentiría orgulloso a pesar de no tener padre, pero nunca pude tenerlo…

Ella era estéril, de hecho lo había intentado varias veces, primero con su novio, un varón al que verdaderamente amo, pero el cual murió antes de que se casaran. Su padre nunca se entero que se había entregado siendo solo novios. Sus ideales eran bastante distintos y amaba la medicina. Dan, aquel novio, la entendía y le juraba que cuando se casaran y tuvieran hijos no le quitaría ese sueño. Quién sabe si era cierto, ya nunca lo sabría. Luego de aquello, muchos de sus familiares fueron muriendo de a pocos en el ejército, su abuelo y unos más fueron los único que quedaron vivos. Su abuelo le apoyó a seguir medicina y ahí se involucro con varios tratando de embarazarse, solo para tener un niño, para a seguir con sus sueños con un niño solo suyo. Tenía dinero y le daba igual lo que la sociedad dijese. Su abuelo murió y ella se convirtió en una médico errante junto a otras muchachas y muchachos que escapaban de la vida tradicional y machista que les toco vivir, entre ellas, Shizune.

— Igual Jiraiya siempre quiso tener un hijo y ser padre; pero el doncel del que estaba enamorado no… creo que una vez se preño de Jiraiya y me suplico por el aborto y al final accedí. Nuca le dejo a Jiraiya demostrarle que podría ser un buen padre y pareja. En el fondo, Jiraiya no me perdona aquello. Si en verdad quieres, podríamos nunca contárselo a mi ahijado y te saco a tu hijo. Sin embargo, te diré una cosa: no necesitas renunciar a tus sueños por un niño… yo no lo hubiera hecho: hubiera arrastrado a mi niño a todo esto y le hubiera enseñado lo valioso e iguales que somos las mujeres y los donceles… ¿no crees que es una oportunidad de moldear a una persogan como crees que debería ser? Es un factor de cambio para las siguientes generaciones.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido y a la vez confundido. No pensó que los padrinos de su marido ocultaran historias tan intensas y agridulces, por el lado de Tsunade.

—Piensa en que Naruto también es el padre y tú no eres igual cualquier doncel. Naruto debería saberlo y debería estar al tanto de que tu…

—No tengo porque cargar solo con esto…. Naruto también tendrá que hacerse cargo.

La mirada del doncel se iluminó levemente.

—Y eso mismo es lo que quiere. Créeme que él no será como los típicos padres varones que se quedan de lado y le dejan toda la crianza del niño a sus esposos. No, el será un verdadero padre. No etas solo con todo esto ni tendrás que volverte una "ama de casa" tienes a Kushina, a mí, a todos en esta hacienda y a tu familia… Naruto nunca te fallará, pero si alguna vez…

La mirada del pequeño doncel se endureció por su orgullo y el recuerdo de su hermano protegiéndolo.

—Si alguna vez falla, yo seré suficiente.

Sasuke se sintió mejor después de aquello. Era cierto, el era un Uchiha y para los Uchiha no hay imposibles. Lograría mantener su poder aquí, lograría cumplir sus sueños, aun si tenía un bebe en algunos meses. De alguna manera ya se sentía un poco ilusionado con la idea de formar a una persona como el quisiese, como si fuera una mascota pronta a entrenar, algo infantil, pero eran los primeros procesamientos de su joven espíritu para no derrumbarse y no tener que enfrentar solo a la realidad que se le cernía encima. Porque, ya lo sabía: era realmente duro y nada parecido a lo que los libros para donceles y doncellas se lo pintaban.

—Entonces

—Voy a tenerlo…— concluyo tratando de mantenerse firme. Naruto, imaginar su reacción, de alguna forma le animaba. Se sentía avergonzado por cómo le vería su hermano, pero les demostraría a todos en su familia, que aun así lo lograría con el orgullo de ser un Uchiha.

—Vamos decirle a...

—No, quiero decírselo el día de su cumpleaños…— comunicó con firmeza, pues este sería su regalo especial, uno bastante inesperado pero que cada vez procesaba con lentitud.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar su propio vientre al imaginarse cómo sería. Aun le causaba cierto nervio y ganas de abandonar la idea de ser madre, pero luego se tranquilizaba pensando en cómo sería su bebe.

Tsunade sonrió de forma sincera, admitiendo que quizá se había equivocado. Este chico no era tan parecido a aquel doncel que le trajo tantas desgracias a su amigo. Ese amigo que hasta ahora le recriminaba con la mirada el haber ayudado a ese doncel a abortar... abortar el hijo que tanto deseaba Jiraiya. Algo que también solo sabían Jiraiya y Tsunade. Era que Jiraiya mismo le había cambiado el té para embarazarlo y así este se volviera su pareja formal, además de no quedarle otra opción que casarse con él. Sin embargo, ella al sentirse culpable y ver como el doncel golpeaba su propio vientre, acepto ayudarle a abortar.

Así que, esperaba que su ahijado rubio no hubiera hecho lo mismo que su amigo.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, los personajes son de Masashi Kishi9moto del mal que nos tiene en suspensios emana en semana , nosda iulusiones yaoisticas y luego las mata cruelmente... bueno lo mismo puede decirse de los otro fandomer... pero los fans del naruhina tuvieron su portada! exijo una portada narusasu o sasunaru! bueno hay que comprenderle .. supongo..

Dejando de lado mis delirios de fan ¿que les apreció el capi? si se que es medio apresurado y quizas no covneniente que sasuke espere un bebe.. pero esos accidentes pasan.. y sis e prguntan ¿como krj abrtaría en esa epoca sin salir muerto en el proceso? bueno en , verdadn hay yerbas que ayudan a eso.. y lo del te anticonceptivo tambien lo es, y no, noe s una fumada mía... Es lo que una aprende de preguntarle cosas atu abuela... había infinidad de vierbas , peor niguna es del todo segura. al igual que existen hierbas abortivas... en fin... tenía que informarme para escribir, por lo menso me gusta saber alo que em refiero cuando escribo...

Bueno ¿que creen sasuke legara amr a su bebe? ¿sera buen "madre"? ¿terminara siendo "un ama de casa"? ¿o lograra lo que quiere? ¿se ira con gaara? ¿Cómor eacionara este cuando descubra que sasuke esta en cinta? todo esto y mucho más.. ok me etoy pasandode telenovelera... pero adore a Gaara y crei que el le daría ams valorn a sus sentimientos al hechode saber que ya no sería el primero...

Goshy:hHolas, gracias por comentar, espero que lo sigas haciendo... Si las situaciones que uno piensa que te perjudican podrían traer cosa mejores, se volvieron más acaramelados , claro muya su estilo...  
Gaaran nuestro adorado gaara ya veras como se lo toma... si reacciona mal si manda al diabloa sasuke, o que pasara...  
Tus palabras son adorables , mcuhas gracias! Ell irtadei se vera mas en un apr de capitulos, recuerda que viajaran al ciudad... asi que ya veremos como se da sur elaciónd euan form más cercana  
y despeus de un alrtgo tiempo sin verse, más aun si Itachis elogra dr tiempo, pues sus debres han aumentado enormemente. ¿Dime que cres que apsra con el bebo?  
Veremos quien pierde y quien gana muahahah.. hasta pronto! espero tener la actu protillo en rencompensa a ustedes..

ONIZ DORADO:jajaj a mi tambien me gustab decir esa palbrilla cuando era peque.. oww muchas gracias... ¿comom cres que Naru se tome que tendra un nene más proto de lo que esperaba? creo qu es ovbio..  
¿cres que sera buen padre? Y sasu lograra procesalro completamente... escribire no pasitoa pasito el embarazo pero si sus grandes rasgos pr mes... en verda un embarazo esn muy dicficil...  
menos si note lo esperabas, pero bueno... ¿como reacionar Gaar? haber diganme sus apuestas que este fic es una puesta como terminara... en verdad peude terminar d emuchas formas...  
el final si es loque n tengo totalmente definido, tengo posbilidades , de las cuales esocgere una ,a si que ya saben...  
En este capi me inspiro al envangelización de sasuke en el manga y tu musas que siempre me mandas, gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas de autora. si, sorry .. sorry he demorado .. pero bueno es q como lo dije por toros alres, soy muy desorganizada y so ya me ha corbado factrua con un apr de xamenes, felismene puedo recuoperarloes, peor debo aplicarme más, no crean q eso signifique menso actua, al cotnrario, si me roganizo mejro debería alcarzarme iempo apra todo, esa es mitn oría pues la universida , en realida , no es tan absorvente , peor mi falta de organizaión es la q me afecta. dejando de lado aquello, se bien que pro aqui no me dejais muchso reviews perod e igual forma eguire publicando porq sé lo dificilq e sleeer fics en el cole o en algun otro lugar y acerlo solapdamene, y lapagina de Ff ayuda ene se apspecto al tener un aspecto bien neutro. **

**Bueno a todos msi fan de mif anfic yullen no deseperen y crename q ya esta cais excrito els egundo final y el epilogo-extra y en mensod edos semans estar asubido ya su disfrute ... y adema´s tengo muchos proyectos yullen, asiq si les gusta esta aprreja esperanlos con ansias!de narusasu o sasunaru aun son ideas imprecisas.. wiwiw despeus de leer el fic hagname sus pronosticos.. y no me ahorquen..**

* * *

Mucho le había cambiado la vida en estos últimos meses… del odio hacia el rubio paso a la tolerancia, luego al gusto, al deseo y ahora al cariño. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían estos sentimientos?, pues no lo sabía, solo esperaba que el rubio cumpliera su palabra y poder viajar de todas formas. Sabía bien que tener un hijo era una dura carga, pero si su madre cargo con Itachi siendo un año menor que él, pues, entonces él tendría el valor para intentarlo. Aun no sabía que quizá era un pensamiento demasiado optimista para su realidad.

Estaban en el despacho de su marido, revisando algunos documentos; él especialmente revisaba el correo, Naruto ya no se lo tenía prohibido. Itachi y su madre le escribían constantemente, Suigetsu, Juugo y sus demás familiares también. Aun no sabía si contárselo a Itachi, seguramente le daría un ataque y querría asesinar a Naruto. Karin era la única que lo sabía en esta casona.

Una carta extraña encontró entre todas las cuentas, así que la abrió y comenzó a leerla, era extraño escuchar un pedido de este tipo, pero no imposible, sobre todo porque existía esa teoría que los nobles se cuidaban las espadas entre ellos. Quizás era una buena idea para probar si Naruto había evolucionado en sus aptitudes.

—Dobe, en esta carta un noble de la familia Kagami, te está pidiendo asilo en tu hacienda para él y su esposa.

— ¿Asilo?

Naruto no estaba my concentrado en sus labores, pues tener a su esposo sentado en su escritorio podría ser un buen incentivo, pero también una dulce distracción.

—Bueno, aquí especifica porque lo quiere. ¿Recuerdas que los Kaguya nos dijeron que venderían sus tierras para ir a otra región?

Naruto asintió.

—Pues al parecer ellos compraron el territorio de los Kaguya; los hombres que trabajaban ahí están haciendo revuelo y no quiere poner en riesgo la vida de su esposa y la suya propia. Al parecer es extranjero de la región de…Suna…— murmuro un poco nervioso

Naruto no supo interpretar a totalidad su nerviosismo; pensó que era por recordar a su primer novio y la región a la que pertenecía. Más aun, que por ironías de la vida, ese sujeto se podría en más dinero que él ahora mismo, y encima de todo era un Kazekage, peor aún… en aquella región el gobernante tiene el poder absoluto. Fugaku seguro se estaba removiendo y maldiciendo el haberle entregado a su hijo. Sería una gran idea visitarlo y ver su rostro enterrándolo vivo.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando se les de la debida inspección y estén medianamente vigilados, por lo que creo que estaría bien que vivan aquí en la misma casona.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos. Esto le daba un mal presentimiento. Pero no podría ser. Ni siquiera Gaara haría eso solo por él ¿verdad? Después de todo su pueblo se acababa de librar de un tirano, por lo que necesitaban que su líder estuviera ahí con ellos. Y estaba más que seguro que Gaara amaba más a Suna que a él. ¿Verdad?

Quizás estos nobles que venían a vivir a Konoha, a estas tierras de Konoha, lo hacían por el caos que aun había. Podría ser… ¿Gaara no sería tan cruel de casarse y venir aquí a restregárselo a la cara verdad?

— ¿Sasuke?

De nuevo se había sumido en sus pensamientos, prefirió matar sus miedos y seguir con el trabajo. Naruto comenzó a redactar una carta en respuesta. La dirección era hacia un hotel en el pequeño pueblo.

—Espero poder aparentar ser un noble, Sasuke.

—Si en verdad le pones empeño a lo que ten enseñamos podrás.

Naruto asintió emocionado y al terminar de cerrar la carta y colocarle el sello de su clan, atrajo a su esposo para que cayera sobre él. Sasuke llevaba solo una yukata por lo era fácil acariñarle y sentirle por sobre las ropas. Sasuke se dejo hacer y se aferro a su nuca, y comenzaron un beso lento y disfrutable. A los minutos ya se devoran con la boca, entre jadeos por la falta de aire, continuaron acariciándose por sobre la ropa. Naruto bajo lento por su cuello y le dio lamidas hasta escuchar los gemidos del menor. Abrió la yukata y bajo por su pecho hasta chupar los pezones, lo cual provocó que el azabache le jaloneara los cabellos, perdido por el placer.

—Sí que están trabajando— comentó una voz picara

Ambos esposo se separaron y Naruto acomodó a Sasuke sobre su regazo en una posición más decente.

Sasuke le dio un golpe para que lo soltara y comenzó a acomodarse sus ropas rápidamente.

—La hacienda crecerá más si trabajan así de duro— siguió molestándolos.

Sasuke hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Puede que nos tengas envidia, anciano.

Jiraiya esbozo una mueca seria en respuesta a la burlona del azabache.

—Respetos guardan respetos… general Jiraiya— cambio su mueca burlona por una más respetuosa.

Jiraiya comprendió que este doncel era un tanto cruel y podía leerle como aquel maldito doncel.

Sasuke se termino de arreglar y salió del despacho.

Naruto se estiro perezosamente.

—En verdad que parecen animales en celo, ustedes dos. Bien por ustedes ¿No es exquisito yacer con tu doncel?

Naruto se sonrojo, y se sentó correctamente.

—Deja de decir esas cosas o preguntarme qué es lo que hago con Sasuke.

—Por lo que vi te estabas alimentando de sus pezones. No es igual que yacer con una linda dama cuando sientes sus pechos contra tu pecho, pero se siente rico cuando esos pequeños botones duros rotan contra tu pecho ¿no?

—Comienzo a pensar que solo te volviste así de pervertido porque ese doncel te rompió el corazón— rio mientras acomodaba sus papeles.

Jiraiya solo se encamino hasta el armario de licores y de ahí saco una botella de sake y una copa, para empezar a servirse hasta llenar la pequeña copa.

—Quien sabe…

— ¿O es que te dejo por pervertido?

—No te voy a negar que siempre me ha gustado ir de doncel en doncel y tampoco me dejaron de gustar las doncellas, son experiencias diferentes, pero… ese maldito no supo apreciar mis humillaciones por él. Me convertí en alguien de provecho para poder darle algo, trabaje duro por años y para qué, solo para que me ilusionara falsamente. No te confíes de Sasuke a totalidad… los donceles a veces pueden ser muchos más peligrosos porque te seducen de forma más sutiles que una mujer…. Cada uno tiene su propia técnica pero ambos pueden ser mortales…

— No te preocupes, lo deseo tanto, pero tampoco pienso humillarme más… él está poniendo de su parte, así que por eso esto está funcionando. Tampoco trato de no martirizarme con que si me ama o no… eso vendrá con el tiempo… supongo…

—Puede ser…

Le pasó una copa al rubio quien se la agradeció y comenzaron a tomar cada uno dándose golpes de cabeza por sus amores frustrados de alguna manera.

— ¿Y qué paso con ese doncel? ¿Se caso?

—Si… puede que sí…

El varón menor solo ladeo su cabeza observando los gestos amargos que hacía su maestro. Esperaba que algún día su maestro le contara que es lo que habían pasado antes de conocerlo.

Se encontraba muy nervioso, ese noble de Suna llegaría esta tarde, llegaría con su esposa a instalarse unos días mientras arreglaba su problemas en la hacienda que ahora le pertenecía.

Naruto había estado observando el comportamiento nervioso de su esposo, por alguna razón el también estaba muy inquieto de saber quien exactamente vendría, supuestamente era un noble de Suna y había aceptado todas sus condiciones de permanecer sin ningún arma y de instalarse en una habitación de la primera planta de su casona. Esto le resultaba extraño, pero si venía con su esposa era entendible que quisiera protegerla ¿no? Él haría lo que fuera por proteger a Sasuke, así que le comprendía, y el mismo Sasuke y su padrino le habían recomendado aceptar, pues sería beneficioso tener una hacienda, aunque más pequeña que la suya, de aliada.

—Buenas, tardes.

Un hombre portando una túnica de la región de Suna de color marrón oscuro, con pantalones del mismo color y bordado en hilos dorados, tenía cubierta su cabeza con una mantas típicas de su región se inclinó ante Naruto en modo de saludo. Naruto correspondió el saludo con otra reverencia más ligera. Saludo a la mujer que los acompañaba, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rizados rubios que los llevaba en un solo moño, traía puesta una túnica mucho más larga con sandalias de Suna.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Naruto asintió y su padrino también. Escucharon pasos venir, así que supuso era su familia.

Alguien se quedó quito y el rubio no supo quien, pues mantenía una sonrisa para sus invitados. Su madre y su hermano ya estaban a su lado así que les presento. El joven, porque sin duda era de su propia edad, los saludo pareciendo despertar de su letargo. La mujer también los saludo mostrándose normal Y entonces Sasuke, su esposo, llego a su lado. Lo sintió tenso.

—El es mi esposo, Sasuke Namikaze.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, en verdad un gusto para los ojos.

Sasuke correspondió a la reverencia aun observando al varón enfrente de él.

—Es un gusto.

Suponía que Sasuke no se molestaría porque un extraño le alague, después de todo, sabía comportase adecuadamente.

Su madre se ofreció a llevarlos a la habitación matrimonial que habían preparado para los huéspedes, ellos asintieron y siguieron a la pelirroja.

Naruto giro y pudo observar que era Karin quien no se había acercado ¿Por qué?

—Karin, odia a los extraños ¿verdad Karin?

La muchacha salió de su impresión al escuchar aquella voz amenazante de su amigo.

—Sí, es solo que no me gusta intentar comportarme ante nobles, aunque lo sepa hacer.

—Le dije que podía mantenerse al margen— se disculpo el azabache.

Naruto estaba un poco perdido pero asintió.

—Me voy a la habitación: Estoy cansado de usar estas ropas.

El rubio le entendió pues sabía cuánto odiaba el azabache vestir kimonos pesados como el que llevaba.

— ¡Vino por mi!

Karin no supo qué hacer ante el gritillo histérico de su amigo. Era simplemente increíble que el azabache lo hiciera, siempre guardando su pose fría y arrogante y ahora con esa sonrisa, no sabía que pensar o hacer.

— ¡Vino por mi! Karin... me ama... no me ha olvidado… no puedo creerlo.

Algunas lágrimas se aglomeraban en rostro pálido de su amigo, un leve rubor le comenzaba dar color: estaba destellante, increíblemente destellante.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro?—pregunto con voz temblorosa, temía que Naruto estuviera detrás de esa puerta escuchándoles.

Sasuke se fue quitando las ropas de forma rápida por su estado agitado.

— ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Por un momento pensé que era venganza… pero su supuesta esposa es Temari, su hermana. Ellos vinieron por mí…

Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan emocionado, bueno sí, pero de muy pequeño. Como cuando el trajeron a Tsuky kyomi. Esperaba que solo fuera su ego siendo elevado y no otro sentimiento…

—En verdad es increíble… Gaara es increíble…— murmuro un poco más calmado dejando que algunas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos— Joder, ese mapache me las pagara por hacer que yo llore… ¿es increíble no? Demonios... nunca había hablado tanto…

—Sasuke, tranquilízate si no todo el mundo en esta casa va enterarse…

—Tienes razón. Le escribiré para verlo y tu se lo darás. — concluyo el doncel.

— ¿Estás loco?

Sasuke apreció entender algo diferente a lo que ella quería decirle.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que se lo digas de frente, si se te pierde el papel y alguien lo encuentra lo matan… Dile:

— ¡No! En otro caso te hubiera podido ayudar, pero ahora no… Sasuke ¿has olvidado que estas esperando un hijo de mi primo? ¿No has olvidado que supuestamente ya eras muy feliz con Naruto? ¿Qué incluso te atrevías a decir que quizás te estabas enamorando? ¿Acaso todo eso murió de repente al verlo? ¿O siempre fue una mentira?

Sasuke pareció pisar la realidad; no podía simplemente ir a lanzarse a los brazos de Gaara, ni siquiera sabía que sentía por él. Solo estaba extremadamente emocionado y orgulloso de que Gaara se haya atrevido a tanto solo por él. Pero, estaba seguro que esto acibararía cuando le dijera la verdad. Cuando le dijera que se había acostado con Naruto tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta… que esperaban un hijo y que este se había colado en su vida, sus sueños y en su mente.

—De todas maneras debo hablar con él… para decirle que…. Debe irse…— murmuro mirando hacia el suelo y calmando sus lagrimas.

¿Por qué la vida le ponía este tipo de pruebas? ¿Qué no era suficiente con que lo haya separado de la persona que amaba, de todo lo que quería para su vida? Ahora que ya había aceptado su vida, que se había encariñado con Naruto y que aceptaba y hasta deseaba este niño que esperaba, ¿Gaara aparecía mirándole de forma tierna y cumpliendo uno de sus deseos antiguos más profundos?

Karin no se sintió cómoda haciendo esto, pero también era por el bien de su primo. Si se enteraba que Gaara era quien, con mentiras, se había colado en sus vidas, sería capaz de inculpar a Sasuke sin pensarlo, pues, casi toda la hacienda, observaba la mirada de enamorado del rubio, un amor peligroso cuando se tornaba oscuro.

Y ahora, tenía que llevarle el mensaje de boca que Sasuke le había dado "¿por qué justamente en ese lugar?

No era secreto que todo el mundo sabía que los patrones tenían un lugar especial por ahí, pues a veces se llevaban provisiones y se quedaban un día completo. Algo que les hacía reír pícaramente para molestarlos al día siguiente cuando almorzaban.

La parecía realmente irónico y, hasta cierto punto, cruel, el hecho de que aquellos antiguos novios se rencontraran en el lugar especial de su primo y Sasuke.

Esperaba que este lugar no fuera escenario de un reconciliamiento entre ellos dos. No es que Gaara le pareciera mala persona, pero sería demasiado para su primo.

Estaba confiada en que no llegaría a más. Pues, así Gaara sea un santo, jamás insistiría o seguiría deseando a Sasuke como esposo sabiendo que espera un hijo de otro varón. Los varones eran muy posesivos.

Sasuke se sentía nervioso, pero trataba que su apariencia de frialdad siguiera intacta. Estaba a punto de entrar al despacho del rubio, para no tener que toparse con el pelirrojo antes de tiempo.

No sabía que sentir en esos instantes, más, cuando abrió la puerta y observo la sonrisa de bienvenida del rubio su mundo se centro solo en él y el pequeño ser que esperaba. Cierto, este niño de Naruto, este niño que estaba seguro que el rubio amaría.

Naruto se estiro perezosamente por todo el trabajo acumulado, para luego pararse y sentarse en uno de los sillones. Unos segundos de más estiramientos, para luego, observar con curiosidad a Sasuke; por lo que alzó su brazo en señal de invitarlo a sentarse a su lado.

—No es que seas la persona más sociable, pero hoy estas extremadamente callado ¿pasa algo?

—Nada, solo no me agrada que haya extraños en la hacienda.

Naruto le paso un brazo por lo hombros y le atrajo, Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos tratando de memorizar este suave calor.

—Sé que quizá estas nervioso o es el simple hecho de que tu carácter no te permito acercarte a extraños. Pero, es extraño que no sientas ninguna de esos dos. Hoy, es simple, más que nervioso pareces ansioso.

Sasuke giro su mirada y le observó entre curioso y sorprendido, pues su marido había leído a través de él.

El azabache se recostó en el abrazo en que lo mantenía el otro. Suspiró y giro su mirada tratando de hacerla lo más normal posible.

—Hey, dobe ¿desde cuándo eres psicólogo? ¿Ansioso por qué estaría?

—Eso intento averiguar, pero no me lo dejas fácil. No es tan fácil entenderte, Sasu-teme.

Naruto le apretó contra sí.

— ¿Y tu porque nervioso? Aunque más bien pareces preocupado.

El rubio sonrío de lado y bajo la mirada, con una de sus manos delineo su mejilla descubierta.

—No lo sé, solo siento que quiero tenerte así todo el día.

Aunque no se lo dijera, en esos instantes su mente y su cuerpo querían permanecer así al lado del rubio sin ninguna preocupación. Así dejando que le rubio le mimara; le gustaba que lo fuera, le gustaba que le diera cariño, aunque ni bajo tortura lo aceptaría. .

—Dobe, voy a salir a montar en unos minutos—anunció tratando de sonar casual.

—Aun no acabamos el trabajo— le respondió.

Sasuke se hizo el molesto y el rubio suspiro.

—Quiero dar una vuelta yo solo, bueno que solo Karin me acompañe.

El mayor vio a profundidad los orbes de su azabache y se sintió aun más temeroso y preocupado.

—Está bien— soltó en un suspiro— Dije que te tendría más confianza y eso hare.

El menor sitió una punzada al escuchar la palabra "confianza" Estaba traicionado su confianza y lo sabía, pero no podía decirle que era Gaara, su ex novio, y aun ni siquiera sabía que es lo que seguía sintiendo por este. Naruto enloquecería y el pelirrojo no se quedaría atrás. Debía primero hablar con pelirrojo.

—Vamos, dobe, que sé que igual toda la frontera de tus tierras tienes hombres vigilando.

Naruto le acerco y le robo un beso suave y lento.

—Bueno eso es porque no quiero que nos ataquen , y menos que les pase algo a cualquiera de aquí, en especial a mi familia y eso te incluye a ti, Sasuke, ahora somos familia y por ello no te refieras s "tu tierras": Son nuestras tierras.

Sasuke solo pudo corresponder a las acaricias del mayor y a los beso lentos y reconocedores que se daban.

Naruto le puso sobre su regazo y ahí siguieron besándose hasta que se separaron unos centímetros.

—Puedes ir con Karin cualquier parte de la hacienda. Yo tengo que terminar aquí. Tu ya me dejaste todos los papeles ordenados, muchos trabajados y las cuentas hechas, ¿lo ves, Sasuke? Ya eres parte de esta hacienda, y gracia a ti es que yo, también, me siento parte de esta. Este lugar se ha convertido, de ser un lugar que representaba mi vida humillante y dolorosa, a un lugar que pinta mi futuro con todos ustedes. — rio con verdadera felicidad

Y eran estas sonrisas las que poco a poco comenzaban a infundir felicidad dentro del menor, que le deslumbraban y le hacían quedar sin aliento, aunque aquello no fuera digno de un Uchiha.

— ¿Recuerdas que te hice muchas promesas cuando te estuve cortejando?

El azabache rodo los ojos disgustado, a pesar de que sus cintas fueron de algún modo divertidas, suponía que para e rubio fueron frustrantes.

—Ahora que vamos a visitar la ciudad de Konoha, recorramos muchos lugares, aquellos lugares a los que note dejaron ir….

El menor le miraba sin entender.

—Bueno, nuestro noviazgo no fue precisamente el mejor y por eso quiero que aprovechemos el tiempo en Konoha. No estoy acelerando el trabajo por nada. Mientras estemos en Konoha, Shikamaru regresara y junto a su padre y el padre de Ino manejaran la hacienda. Sé que piensas que por haberte casado con un hacendado tu vida será aquí encerrado hasta que te marchites, pero eso es lo que menos quiero…. Dime lo que necesites, Sasu-teme, si necesitas maestros, pues lo tendrás. Además, quisiera que viajemos una vez al año, por lo Lemnos. Yo he conocido muchos lugares, pero, sin duda, será mejor visitarlos contigo.

Sasuke se asombro, porque Naruto tenía pergaminos de información de regiones las que nunca pensó ir.

—Te quiero… Y quería saber si me acompañas este fin de semana al pueblo para hacer compras para mi madre y también tú. Además habrá aun feria, no tan pomposa como la de la ciudad, pero quisiera…

Sasuke le contesto con un beso para luego mirarle con enojo por haber tenido que calmarle así.

— ¿Es un sí?

—Si-

Sasuke le dio un beso intenso que el rubio no tardo en corresponder, poco a poco se fue tomando más rápido y apasionado hasta que las caricias aparecieron, pero el deber que debía cumplir llamaba. Le dio un beso casto en los labios y lo separó de su cuerpo.

—Si no sigo, no podre separar el tiempo para salir…

Se sentía extraño, pues no pensó sentir ganas de quedare con el dobe, aunque sea solo para ayudarle o simplemente hacerle compañía. Y sabía que el rubio se lo pedía con aquellos enormes ojos azules. Pero no podía, ya había obtenido una excusa y no podía dejar de solucionar este problema.

— ¡Entonces esta noche durante la cena les diré a mama y Dei que para el sábado estén listos para salir!

El rubio se preocupaba por él, se preocupaba por cumplir con su palabra a pesar de todo, lo sucedido ¿sería igual al enterarse de que esperaban un hijo? De cierto modo le daba algo de miedo contárselo, pero debía hacerlo.

Se acerco y le dio un beso de despedida, lo sintió extraño, su interior se removía nerviosamente.

—Espero que sea lo que sea te mortifique desaparezca… Recuerda que te quiero.

Esta situación era parecida y la vez diferente de aquella vez. Naruto, el día de su matrimonio, como si presagiara algo, le había dicho "recuerda que te amo" y lo miraba de la misma forma que ahora, desnudando su mente. Pero a la vez era diferente, porque no era "te amo" era "te quiero" y además, en aquel momento todo termino mal, terminaron gritándose su vida entera y él siendo forzado a irse y dejar a la persona que amaba ¿Cómo terminaría esto? Solo podría saberlo cuando volviera a ver a Gaara de forma cercana.

Naruto le observo irse y sintió un desasosiego increíble, sentía unas imperiosas ganas de no dejarle ir, de mantenerlo a su lado. Igual que aquel día ¿pero qué pasaba? Sasuke cada vez era más cariñoso con él, así que no debería estar preocupándose por ello. Trato de concentrarse en su trabajo y olvidar esa angustia.

Monto a Tsuki Kyomi a toda velocidad, debía ser cuidadoso: Tsunade le había dicho que estos meses eran muy importantes para que el niño se formara, era uno de los mese más peligrosos en los que podría perderlo. Y, aun sabiendo la vida de angustia que le esperaba, quería tenerlo.

Después de varios minutos, al fin había ingresado entre los arboles con un trotar lento, casi caminando… y ahí a lo lejano vio a su amiga y a dos personas más: eran Gaara y Temari. Nadie hablaba solo cada uno miraba los alrededores.

El azabache se bajo de su yegua y la ato a un árbol, pues tenía pensado no quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, no como cuando venía con Naruto, cuando se quedaban un día entero, o, mejor dicho, la noche entera.

—Gaara…— le llamó un poco dudoso.

Gaara lo observo detallando cada centímetro de su persona, como reconociéndole sin tener que aparentar. Aquel escrutinio hizo que sensaciones que creyó olvidadas resurgieran con cierto ímpetu.

— ¡Sasuke!

No supo cómo, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba muy cerca de él bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga y la hermana de este.

Karin solo resopló un poco enojada.

—Te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuanto… cada día que pasaba te extrañaba. Si no vine por ti antes fue porque quería tener el poder de sacarte de aquí, de llevarte conmigo y que nadie pueda separarnos. Sasuke, ahora soy Kazekage y si logramos cruzar la frontera de la región, nadie podrá obligarte a volver con ese hacendado.

Aun perdido en un remolino de sensaciones que se agitaban en su interior, fue besado por el pelirrojo que le acarició lentamente las mejilla, y sintió las lágrimas de este y tampoco pudo dejar de que sus propias lágrimas saliesen: le había extrañado, pero no de la misma forma en que Gaara lo hacía, seguramente.

Quiso sentir a Gaara, quiso saber que tanto podía despertar en él, así que en una muda invitación entreabrió sus labios y el pelirrojo más que gustoso abrió los labios de Sasuke con su lengua y se interno en ella; entre lagrimas y jadeos por el llanto, se abrazaron aun tratando de sus bocas se entrelacen.

Sasuke no supo que estaba condenando su vida a pesar de la decisión que tomase.

En aquel lago donde disfrutaba con Naruto, alrededor de este, crecían yerba curativas, casi como si mal hierba se tratasen, una hierba requerida para Tsunade, por lo cual mandó n a Sakura quien le pidió compañía Ino, quien gustosa acepo. Ahí, a unos metros estaban ambas observando enmudecidas y, hasta cierto punto, furiosas el beso que compartía el esposo de Naruto junto a aquel extraño al que habían dado refugio.

Ino se enardeció y tiro el canasto que cuidadosamente llevaban con las yerbas que ya habían recogido de lugares cercanos; sin embargo, Sakura fue más rápida y le tapo la boca, además de impedirle seguir su camino. Ino la giro su mirada y le pregunto con ella ¿Qué sucedía?

—No hagas tonterías, Ino, solo nos perjudicaremos nostras. Naruto esta cegado por él, no nos va a creer— le susurro

—Pero no podemos dejar que le ponga los cuernos aquí, encima de todo en su lugar especial— reclamo indignada.

—Ya lo sé. Mira, lo estaremos vigilando: si continúa, le tendemos una trampa para que Naruto lo vea por sí mismo, y si no, ahí lo dejamos. Después de todo, Naruto es feliz estando ciego, además que quizás solo este recordando… después de todo ese tipo se ve como un noble.

—Quizás fueron novios— sugirió la rubia.

Sakura asintió.

Ino comprendió un poco al azabache; para luego, observar la mirada de tristeza de su amiga.

—Después de todo, no es fácil olvidar al primer amor ¿no?

Sakura solo se paro, recogió las plantas, las puso en su canastilla y ambas se marcharon tratando de que nadie las notara.

—Na…ru...to…

Ambas personas se separaron después de murmuradas estas palabras de los labios del azabache, quién se sintió avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Gaara, lo nuestra ya acabó. En verdad nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer tanto por mí; sin embargo, tú tienes a tu región, a la cual proteger y ser su líder. Yo ya no debería estar en tus planes… ya no puedo estarlos— dijo con cierto malestar, lo cual no era causado por separarse de él, sino por la culpa.

Sintió un retortijón ahí dónde su hijo se formaba; sabía que so era imposible, pero la mente es muy fuerte y el remordimiento por estar haciendo esto a espaldas del rubio y dándole falsas ilusiones al pelirrojo le hizo recobrar la razón. Si bien tenía ideas muy diferentes a cualquier doncel, su educación le recordaba que era muy "perra" por besarse con su ex cuando esperaba un hijo de su marido. Pero, a veces el cuerpo no oye a la razón.

—Nunca dejaste de estar en mi mente. Vámonos, Sasuke, seamos felices… sé mi mano derecha, mi compañero, mi pareja. En Suna te espera la vida que siempre quisiste.

— ¿Y entonces?

Gaara no comprendió. Se asusto al ver algo humedecidos los ojos del menor, muy pocas veces Sasuke se dejaba ver tan vulnerable con alguien que no era su hermano o su madre.

— ¡¿Por qué ahora?! Ahora es demasiado tarde…. Demasiado… ya no se puede cambiar nada… ¿Por qué no viniste hace un par de meses eh? Ya lo sé, Suna es más valiosa para ti que yo… y lo entiende por que lo más importante para mí siempre fue mi clan; pero, aquella vez estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo la desgracia que caería por ti… No puedes venir ahora y querer llevarme contigo. Eso ya no es posible— contesto enfadado no solo con Gaara, sino consigo mismo por su maldita suerte.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos y se acerco lentamente a limpiarle las lágrimas ¿Qué le habían hecho a su doncel? Nunca lo había visto tan frágil… ahí había algo extraño ¿aquel maldito había golpeado a Sasuke?

—Sasuke, tú nunca te darías por vencido. Nada te limitaría ¿por qué te niegas a ir conmigo? Vámonos ahora mismo, no hay nada aquí para ti…

Sasuke se zafó con fuerza de su agarre. Su mirada cambió a una llena de decisión. No quería tener que decírselo, a pesar de todo, lo dolerá cuando le rechace, pues aun siendo Gaara, era un varón.

—Gaara, yo ya no soy virgen… y además de todo — tomo aire— espero un hijo de Naruto. Estoy en cinta.

La expresión de angustia y amor intenso de Gaara cambio a una de sorpresa total, de susto de miedo. Los cuales, inevitablemente hirieron al menor.

—No me importa… —susurró finalmente, Gaara.

Sasuke alzó la mirada rápidamente preguntándole sin palabras.

—No me importa que estés esperando un hijo de él o que ya no sea virgen ¡¿Quién te ha metido en la cabeza que un doncel solo vale por esas nimiedades?! A mí no me importa ya poder ser el primer hombre de tu vida, lo que quiero es ser el último.

Las latidos apresurados del corazón del menor , hicieron que este sintiera un repentino mareo y que una sonrisa quisiera adrnar sus facciones. Gaara en verdad era un gran hombre, y definitivamente hubiera querido ser su compañero, amante, amigo, todo. Eso era ya algo imposible.

De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió cuando Gaara tanteo con cuidado en su vientre. Un impulso llevó a rechazar la mano de este y poner sus propias manos sobre su vientre como si lo protegiera. Las orbes del menor estaban afiladas y su cuerpo en posición de pelea.

Gaara dio una pequeña risa.

—Quien iba decir que el gran doncel con ideas revolucionarias iba a ser tan protector con sus hijos.

— No voy a abortarlo, ni siquiera por ti ni por nadie, este niño es mío. — Contestó con posesividad que ni el mismo sabía que sentía— He tomado la decisión de que es mi hijo y es solo mío.

Gaara le dio una mira llena de ternura que hizo que se relajase unos momentos.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo ni te lo pediré. Si tú has tomado la decisión de tenerlo lo voy a respetar, pero eso no significa que renuncié a ti. Sasuke, aun quiero que nos casemos y formemos una vida juntos. Suna necesita de alguien como tú, de cambios para modernizarse. Sasuke, si tu amas a tu hijo, entonces yo lo amaré como mío, porque de hecho será mío. Yo estaré contigo las noches que haya que cuidarlo, los protegeré y daré mi vida por ese niño. Tú sabes bien que…

—El padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría.

Gaara asintió.

La inmensa ternura en los ojos del pelirrojo le hizo ver que decía la verdad, que seguramente sería feliz con Gaara si ahora se iba en esos instantes, si mandaba al diablo a todo. Sin embargo, había un problema: primero, no le quitaría ese derecho a Naruto, pues sabía de primera mano que era uno de los deseos más profundos de este, y que seguramente sería un gran padre, no era justo arruinarle así la vida al rubio. Sabia que este lo amaba, sabía que era una gran persona; pero Gaara también era una gran persona ¿Qué hacer? No quería ser injusto.

Otro problema era, y era un desagradable problema, que la verdad es que le fascinaba hacer el amor con rubio, que lo idolatres con cada acaricia y beso, además que estaba seguro no podría olvidarlo, porque era su primer varón, y se había hecho a la idea de que sería el único. La siguiente razón era: que se había encariñado demasiado y hasta cierto punto se sentía feliz ahí , con todos y nunca podría alejarse de Itachi, su familia, de todo en la hacienda,( en realidad de las personas que apreciaba como el rubio, Karin, Kushina y el odioso de su cuñado); la última razón, prefería ni pensarla, pero estaba ahí, era que: quería a Naruto, y por alguna razón quería hacerlo feliz y no por lástima porque ese maldito desgraciado del rubio había entrado tana arbitrariamente ganándose un lugar en su mente, día con día ensanchando su lugar , ganándose su amor… ganándose su costumbre, las ganas de estar con él, ya no eran solo físicas, y sabía que nada tenía que ver su bebe, era porque él mismo había comenzado a satisfacerse con abrazos dulces, con caricias, con risas, con sus peleas infantiles, todo eso había comenzado a llenarle . Toda su vida se había reorganizado y este bebe entraba dentro de su vida preparada. Ya no podía dar un pie hacia atrás, porque nunca podría con el saber de que Naruto sufría. Nunca viviría plenamente feliz sabiendo que fu él quien no dio todo y por quién todo se vino abajo. No, no podía dejar ir a Naruto, de solo imaginarlo con otro u otra le hervía la sangre.

¿Y Gaara? ¿Estaría bien al verlo con otra persona? Que difícil.

—Debes saber que me entregue a él varias veces por mi propia voluntad— le dijo impasible.

Gaara apretó sus puños pero guardo la calma.

—Mi primo me dijo que era posible, pues eres joven y la sangre se te calienta rápido, igual que los varones. Solo que yo siempre tranquilice mi libido para no hacerlo con alguien más. Aun así, no voy a juzgarte por ello. Sasuke, yo no quiero solo tu cuerpo, no eres un animal para ser marcado. Eres mi persona especial y te amo. Solo quiero que seamos felices. Si te entregaste a él por placer, lo puedo dejar pasar, porque cuando estemos juntos será diferente, porque nos amamos.

Las palabras tan seguras le alteraban ¿por qué Gaara no era como los demás hombres? Otro lo hubiera mandado a volar si se enteraba de algo así, Naruto... ese rubio sí que reaccionaría así.

Le observó lo más frío que pudo y puso distancia, comenzó a alejarse de ahí, tratando de recordar el beso, la verdad era que ya no se sintió igual. Sí, sintió nostalgia, cariño, pero no despertaba esa misma pasión que el rubio. Quizás, era como parecía y estaba escogiendo la seguridad, estabilidad, la costumbre, el poder estar medianamente cerca de su clan, todos los privilegios que le daba el rubio (quizás por ser un noble, en verdad quería que lo consintiesen así) y la lujuria antes que el amor puro. Y qué más daba ya, si sentía bien así, por lo menos por ahora. Y, además, si destino ya estaba marcado y debía seguirlo.

—Gaara, perdón por haberte dado esperanzas. No voy a separar a mi hijo de su padre cuando este ni siquiera sabe de su existencia. Es mejor que te vayas ahora antes de que esto se ponga complicado. Yo ya hice mi vida aquí.

Gaara sonrío ladeadamente.

—Pues entonces te preguntaré ¿Qué pasó con el Sasuke que deje? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí solo para que no hagan nada a tu familia? ¿Otra vez te quedaras y serás el mártir? Vamos, tú no eres un mártir y ya es hora que tu familia se defienda sola. ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que pesábamos y soñábamos?

—No hables así. Itachi está pagando mi deuda. Y aun así he decidido quedarme

— ¿Lo amas?

Aquella pregunta puso nervioso a Sasuke, no sabía que decir. No, eso no era… ¿o sí?

—Porque no entiendo que solo por lujuria quieras tirar tu vida a la basura, condenarte a vivir eternamente en este lugar. Una vida aburrida y monótona es lo que te espera ¿es lo que quieres? Quedarte y ser el de sirviente y amante hasta que se aburra. Es un machista que te compro, te consiguió con dinero. Eso no tiene nada de buena persona. Estas confundido.

Las palabras tan duras de Gaara y sus movimientos corporales le demostraban lo seguro de sus palabras, y lo bien que le conocía: aunque Sasuke fuera callado y le gustara estar solo, le encantaba conocer nuevos lugares y eso había sido parte de sus sueños. Los cuales quizás…bajo su mirada su vientre aun plano; estuvo a punto de darle la razón y aun así resignarse, mas luego recordó las palabras de Naruto, él se estaba esforzando por cumplir con sus sueños y sus promesas antes del matrimonio. Sentía que quizá debía darle su voto de confianza al rubio, aun así, no dejaba de molestarle que Gaara le dijese aquello: su seguridad y su mirada de amor combinada de resentimiento, le abrumaba.

— ¡Karin, vámonos!— exclamó fuertemente.

La pelirroja se puso a su lado de inmediato y comenzaron a caminar hacia dónde estaba el caballo de la pelirroja, se subió y Sasuke siguió caminando hasta su yegua.

— ¡No me voy a ir hasta que te des cuenta que el amor es más fuerte que la lujuria…

Sasuke sonrío de lado.

—Gaara, creo que puede que tengas razón; sin embargo, haya algo en lo que le concedo a mi madre y a mi padre la razón.

El pelirrojo, que se había acercado a él junto a su hermana, se quedó expectante.

—La costumbre es más fuerte que el amor. — Concluyó— Es simple, me acostumbre a estar aquí, a tener todo lo que me da, a vivir tranquilamente.

"Además, Naruto le pone energía a nuestra vida diaria, es divertido pelearse con él, discutir, ponerlo nervioso cuando me acercó a él, ver como se excita solo con tenerme cerca, hacerle perder la razón y la poca paciencia entre yo y Deidara , torturarlo. Todo eso no podría dejarlo atrás, todo eso sazona mi vida".

—Lo siento, Gaara. El destino no nos quiso juntos, ya es muy tarde.

— ¡No me voy a rendir!

Escuchó el azabache antes de comenzar a trotar esquivando los arboles, seguido de su mejor amiga.

Cuando llegaron a la casona, ya era hora de la cena. Todos estaba ya sentados oyendo las risa y comentarios del rubio. Además de las palabras animadas de Deidara y Kushina por la salida de este sábado.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puertas y Naruto le recibió con una enrome sonrisa, así como Kushina con una sube, Deidara con una mirada retadora, su amiga a su lado, el viejo y la vieja paleándose, se sintió en su lugar. Y, así era, pues su lugar ya estaba reservado por el rubio, ahí a su lado. Su amiga y él se integraron al hilo de la plática mientras disfrutaban de la comida. Ni Karin ni Sasuke distinguieron la mirada de resentimiento de la rosada y de enojo de la rubia.

Se termino de bañar y observó su cuerpo: era cierto, estaba algo hinchado. Según Tsunade, era porque su cuerpo se reajustaba de ser el de un joven doncel al de un adulto doncel que esperaba un bebe. En pocas palabras, se estaba obligando a madurara para albergar al niño. Qué más daba ya, en realidad no lo hubiera querido tan pronto, pero, era su hijo y demostraría el mismo valor que tuvieron su madre y la madre de Naruto para traer al mundo a sus hijos siendo un año menores que él. Aunque, claro eso seguía sin parecerle correcto.

Ya vestido salió y observó a su marido recostado sin elegancia sobre el lecho.

— ¡Estoy tan cansado!— repetía una y otra vez el rubio.

Naruto tenía toda la ropa puesta de forma desordenada: sus cabellos estaban alborotados y bostezaba cada cierto momento.

Después de librarse de todas esas heridas, Jiraiya y Sasuke se habían tomado en serio el enseñarle a montar a caballo para cumplir con toda las posibilidades.

— ¿ya terminaste, Sasuke?

El rubio se estiró y bostezo una vez más.

— ¿estás seguro que estás demasiado cansado? Dobe.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente, para luego levantar la cabeza. Sus mejillas se colorearon y su cuerpo ardió, alejando el terrible cansancio que le asechaba. Sasuke se había desnudado para él y comenzaba acercársele.

— ¿estás seguro que no sientes ganas de nada?

No sabía si fue intencional o no, pero este había razado su entrepierna.

—Sasu, pero estoy sucio, así no. Me voy a bañar…

— ¡lo quiero ahora! y hemos quedado que es cuando yo quiera y dónde yo quiera.

Naruto rio y se sentó, para luego, atraerlo hasta quedara sobre él. Le dio unas caricias tiernas en su espalda desnuda mientras le abrazaba con su otra mano de forma cariñosa y suave.

—Eres demasiado erótico, pero no quiero decepcionarte. Así que, voy a bañarme primero.

La mirada furibunda del menor le dio entre miedo y risa, pues era hasta cierto punto infantil. No le molestaba, pero se sentía como un juguetillo especial de su chico de alcurnia.

Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello y se sintió acalorado, sino se separaba pronto terminaría cayendo. No, definitivamente no, algo de autocontrol le debería de quedar. A Sasuke le fascinaba saber que tenía el control sobre él y, quizás si lo tenía. Pero, no, no quería sentirse avergonzado, había estado trabajando y luego se fue a las chacras, por lo cual, sus cabellos y su piel estaban sucios por el polvo y sudor.

—Sasu… espera un momento voy a bañarme.

Sasuke sonrío maliciosamente por la vergüenza del otro.

—Sasu-teme, quita que me voy a bañar… tu ya estas limpio y perfumado… no quiero.

— ¿Qué tiene, Naruto?

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensual incluso cuando solo le miraba nada inocentemente?!

— ¿Cómo qué? Pues te debería molestar mi olor, eres un chico de la alta.

—Joder, Naruto, a veces matas la pasión— se retiro de encima para quedarse recostado dejando ver su esplendoroso cuerpo.

El rubio no pudo resistir quedar observándolo, tan detalladamente que el azabache comenzó a inquietarse.

—Si solo me vas a estar mirando mejor vamos a que te bañes.

— ¿Me vas a acompañar?

— ¿Que tiene de raro? Últimamente lo hago. — le respondió sin darle importancia.

Naruto observo el sutil sonrojo de su esposo, y le robo un beso por lo cual se gano un ligero jalón de cabellos.

— Vamos, ya.

Sasuke no dejo de caminar balanceando su cuerpo, derecho y respingado así desnudo tan cómodo como si tuviera ropa. Naruto ya estaba más que excitado, pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de comparar el cuerpo del menor como el de las mejores esculturas que hacían realzar el estándar de belleza de aquellos tiempos en un doncel.

Estaban en la tina: Sasuke le enjabonaba la espalda y se giro para comenzar besarlo, Sasuke le correspondió y pareció perderse en el contacto, así que aprovecho para juntar un poco de agua fría en la vasija que utilizaban para bañarse y se la lanzo por los cabellos.

El menor se separó asustado y le devolvió la mirada con los ojos afilados.

— ¡Maldito dobe!

No se salvo de que el azabache le lanzara la franela con la que le tallaba la espalda; sin embargo, no pudo parar de reír.

— ¡En verdad eres como un gato! ¡Le tienes miedo al agua!— se burlo el rubio.

Sasuke se enojo aun más, así que comenzó a lanzarle agua y todo lo que encontraba a su paso, entre el jabón, loción para el cabello y las especias perfumadas.

— ¡Cállate!—ordeno sonrojado el doncel.

—Eres tan lindo sonrojado…. — le lanzó u beso volado solo por molestarlo.

— ¡Ah eres insoportable!

Sasuke comenzó lanzarle al gua y le lanzo toda el agua del balde por lo que casi se ahoga.

Al verlo tosiendo por al agua este esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y arrogante.

—Dobe…— dijo con simpleza antes de lanzarse a besarlo. Definitivamente molestarle le encendía más a ambos, pues terminaban peleándose por quien tomaría el control esta noche.

Al final pudo vencer él y tenerlo debajo de él hasta que terminar de amarse. Cansados y somnolientos se quedaron el uno al lado del otro dispuestos a abandonarse en el mundo de los sueños. Naruto aprovecho que el menor ya no tenía fuerzas por esta vez haber estado aplastado por su cuerpo mientras lo hacían, así que lo atrajo y lo envolvió en sus brazos para dormir.

La mañana llego y Sasuke fue, como todos los días, el primero en despertar. Su pecho se lleno de un sentimiento extraño que le hizo soltar un suspiro. ¿Suspiro? Pensó alarmado. No, nada de suspiros, él no lanzaba suspiros. Por nadie, bueno uno que otro por Gaara, pero no tan idiotamente como este. Quizá era porque nunca despertó después de una noche de pasión al lado del pelirrojo, y observo lo que ahora observaba: Un rostro algo infantil por los labios abiertos, la respiración pausada y por la forma tan libre de estar durmiendo: sin elegancia alguna, como un niño que lo único que quiere es dormir cómodamente. Sabía por experiencia que el rubio no despertaba tan fácilmente, así que acaricio sus cabellos sutilmente y luego bajo su rostro algo avergonzado y le dio un suave beso en su frente.

"¿Qué está pasando conmigo?, se preguntó preocupado, últimamente sentía extrañas sensaciones muy fuertes cuando estaba a su lado.

"Gaara", de algún modo se sentía mal, de solo pensar que a algunas habitaciones abajo, estaba el chico pelirrojo, aquel a quien amo… por qué ahora no sabe bien lo que siente, se siente como un vil traidor por tener a ambos bajo el mismo techo y no saber definir sus sentimientos. Lo raro era que había logrado sobrevivir y en algunas ocasiones olvidar a Gaara, pero le parecía mas difícil olvidar a Naruto, ya no sabía si por la costumbre o por lo carnal o… ¿por el cariño? lo único que sabía es que no podía irse, por su hijo y porque no quería alejarse ni de su familia ni de Naruto, que, a la fuerza, ya podía ser considerado como su familia también.

Se levanto, se limpió adecuadamente, según Naruto ya había comenzado a tomar el té de nuevo, por lo que este no se controlaba ya. Al terminar de vestirse y mirarse en el espejo, no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a aquel cofre, dónde se encontraba la joya que le regalo el rubio, aquel de gran significado. Observó su anillo, el cual ya portaba sin siquiera darse cuenta, como si de ropa se tratase, para desviar su vista a aquel lugar. Una sonrisa esbozó en su rostro, quizá ya era hora de dar el paso final. Aunque, de todas formas, debería dejarle las cosas más en claro a Gaara.

En verdad quería ver a su padre, por muy cruel que fuera. Y es que, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a Naruto y hasta cariño le tenía, aun así, no podía evitar en pensar en lo frustrado que debería estar su padre sabiendo que lo separo de, un ahora Kazekage, de lejos con más dinero y posición social que Naruto y su clan juntos.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pues hace un buen momento que ya no sentía el calor que se formaba cuando su cuerpo rozaba y se acurrucaba con el de su esposo. Lo que le indicaba que seguramente este ya se había levantado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, verifico que Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado, sino que estaba a unos paso suyos, caminando hacia él.

—Dobe, duermes como una piedra. — se burlo.

Le iba contestar, pero diviso que algo diferente de un tono azulado colgaba del cuello de su azabache. Era el colgante del clan Namikaze, aquel presente que lo distinguía como su esposo, su regalo de compromiso. Mucho más que eso, el significado que ambos habían pactado era que Sasuke lo utilizaría cuando fuera feliz a su lado, cuando un sentimiento algo más profundo que el gusto o la amistad nacieran por parte del menor, pues era claro que él ya lo sentía.

—Tu… teme, no tienes que obligarte a usarlo— hablo tratando de calmar su emoción para no salir herido.

— ¿Cuando me he obligado a algo? Cada cosa que hago es porque yo quiero y punto. No tengo porque forzarme ponérmelo— contesto con aquella voz un tanto ronca que le encendía tanto.

El rubio se limito a levantarse, para luego plantarle un beso en la boca que poco a poco se iba profundizando.

— ¿Entonces eres feliz? ¿En verdad me quieres?

Sasuke aun un poco agitado asintió tratando de no darle importancia, tratando de nos mostrarse demasiado, de mostrar estos sentimientos que le daban miedo, pues le dejaban más dispuesto a salir dañado y eso era algo que odiaban los Uchiha.

—Dímelo tú mismo, Sasuke. Dime con tus palabras ahora, así que estas lucido y despierto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, nervioso, asustado de manifestarlo en palabras. No, no podía, porque decirlo era algo demasiado fuerte. Le daba vértigo el solo imaginarse en decírselo, así de frente, sin una excusa como el sueño o el alcohol.

—Vamos, a desayunar, dobe. — finalizó y se separó del mayor— Te espero abajo.

El mayo asintió sin decir una palabra. Lamentablemente, le costaba creer que aquella acción fuera verdadera; aun así, se permitió olvidar su razón y esforzarse a creer que en verdad Sasuke era feliz con él, y que ya había olvidado a ese hombre.

Todos comían amenamente; sin embargo, ahí estaban aquellas miradas casi destrozando sin piedad al azabache por parte de sus dos amigas. Las cuales le miraban con ¿pena? ¿Pero que les pasaba? En verdad, y aunque supiera que quizá era una gran mentira, adoraba estos días, en los cuales podía vivir una vida de esposo normal con el azabache, y además que todos les salía a pedir de boca en los negocios. Tenía un futuro y dinero asegurado para su hermano, para su familia, amigos y trabajadores, así como para sus futuros hijos. Hijos… aquella hermosa palabra, vaya que deseaba uno, así si Sasuke se cansaba de fingir su amor y deseo, o quizá si había deseo pues era un chico joven, podría concentrar su vida y esfuerzos en su hijo. No había nada más que anhelara que un hijo con quien pasar tiempo, a quien educar con paciencia, a quien amar sin restricciones, un hijo de su doncel y suyo. Pero ya había dado su palabra de no obligarle a preñarse.

Ideas locas habían cruzado por su cabeza, mas todas las alejaba. Una de ellas era cambiarle aquel té que ahora Sasuke tomaba para que quedara preñado, pero no sería justo con el azabache. Y no quería que odiara a su bebe; por lo menos, que lo deseare tener; si luego no lo aceptaba, él se haría cargo del pequeño.

Todo el día se la había pasado con el rubio, evitando toparse con Gaara. Se sentía pésimo cada vez que pensaba en él. Solo Temari los acompañó en el almuerzo, fue tan incomodo sentir su mirada acusadora sobre él, era un Uchiha y debería ser frío, pero lo cierto era, que no podía evitar sentir culpa por haber engañado a Naruto, primero y ahora a Gaara. Debía volver a encontrarse con él.

Temari dio la excusa de que su "marido" era muy hermético, por lo cual prefería comer solo en su habitación. Después de ahí, solo aportaba algunas respuestas que hacía el rubio tratando de ser cortes.

Felizmente, e l almuerzo termino y tuvieron que ir al campo a cumplir con su labor de vigilancia, luego de ahí a entrenar, felizmente estos días le tocaba al rubio practicar con su maestro, así él se salvaba de tener que evitar que el rubio le toque s vientre y dañara a su bebe. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir un ligero cariño ¿o sería que ya se había hecho a la idea? hacia su bebe.

Dos días pasaron, y sus malestares por el embarazo empezaban, siendo atenuados por el té de Tsunade, más esto se volvía menos agradable. No sabía porque, pero quería que llegar al cumpleaños del otro para decírselo. Sasuke ya tenía 18 años, aunque Naruto no supiera siquiera que su cumpleaños ya había pasado. En esos días aun se mataban con cada palabra y acción, así que no comento nada al respecto, solo recibió el abrazo de su amiga y eso le dolía bastante, pues en su casa era más que consentido aquel día; sin embargo, suponía que eso cambiaría el próximo año. Más le valía a ese rubio que eso cambiara el próximo año.

La salida al pueblo llegó, y el suspiro en paz, pues las pocas veces que se topo con Gaara casi salió corriendo. La vergüenza y los sentimientos encontrados eran demasiado grandes, por lo cual terminaba vomitando todo lo que comía, otra razón por la que ahora estaba bastante débil y Naruto caminando a su lado, vigilando que estuviera bien.

Deidara y Kushina sonreían felices mientras ingresaba a alguna de esas tiendas dónde antes los corría solo ir querer buscar trabajo de vendedores. Ahora gracias a la imponente figura del rubio, su madre y su hermano podía probarse la ropa que quisiesen y eran atendidos como reyes.

Su marido le insistía en que se comprara algo, algo que vendría de su dinero y por ende, de él.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Sasuke, eres mi esposo y debería ser yo quien pague tu vestimenta.

—Tengo suficientemente ropa que me mando Itachi, mas encima tengo mucha más allá en Konoha.

—Sasuke, te compraré un kimono lo quieras o no. El día de la fiesta de despedida a algunos de los hombres de mi padrino se acerca y quiero que portes un kimono con el bordado de nuestro clan.

"Nuestro" Naruto tan insistente como siempre. Le exigía que llamara a todo lo que este poseía como algo de ambos.

El azabache observó la mirada decidida del rubio y solo dijo un "como sea". Esto fu suficiente para que Naruto le comprara uno.

Las compras habían terminado, habían durado mucho tiempo, más del que habían pensado, por lo que decidieron ir al festival el próximo fin de semana, el domingo, puesto que ya deberían regresar a la hacienda.

Ya sabía que el embarazo de lindo solo tenía la noticia, quizá, porque ahora mismo estaba que maldecía su propia existencia. Otra semana más, ya casi volvía ser fin de semana. Otra semana más en la que su cariño hacia el rubio se acrecentaba, que le rehuía a Gaara a pesar de saber que tenía que enfrentarlo en definitiva. Gaara, como torturándolo asistía a cada comida y le hacía platica al rubio. Tan penosa y humillante situación. Se sentía tan culpable consigo mismo que terminaba así con el estomago revuelto.

Naruto estaba que revoloteaba alrededor de Tsunade todos los dais, preguntándole qué era lo que tenía, pues ya era muy común sus mareos y vómitos matinales y después de la penosa cena, sobre todo después de intentar luchar con el rubio. Por lo menos, Tsunade había respetado su decisión. Su vientre aun estaba bastante plano, solo algo hinchado. No había intimado con su esposo por el intenso cansancio que comenzaba tener, otra consecuencia de estar de encargo. Que fastidio. No

— ¡Sasuke, ábreme!

Sasuke sentía una vergüenza enorme, pues sentía que nada deseable debería verse con esas tremendas ojeras causadas por el cansancio. Mucho menos le dejará verle en este estado tan deplorable y humillante: arrodillado frente al retrete mientras se limpiaba con un paño los restos. Ya casi ni quería comer, esto comenzaba a desesperarle.

—Sasuke, déjame estar tu lado— decía la voz preocupada de su marido.

—Sal de una vez y dile la verdad o yo se la diré— amenazó la rubia.

Sasuke abrió el grifo del lavadero y comenzó a mojarse los cabellos, a limpiarse el rostro y la boca. Salió y casi se desploma, pero el mayor le apreso entre sus brazos, no dejándole caer.

— ¿Qué te pasa ´tebayo?

Aquel rostro preocupado solo por él, le hizo sonreír levemente.

Se separo y tomo las manos del mayor entre las suyas y la guío hasta su vientre. Naruto no comprendía o quizá no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

—Nuestro hijo debe ser un revoltoso igual a ti, o igual de caprichoso a mí, no me deja comer nada.

Naruto se quedo estático, incapaz de comprende en su totalidad aquellas palabras.

— ¿Padre? ¿Voy a ser padre? — preguntó casi en un grito repentino.

Sasuke junto sus frentes y asintió, dejándose abrazar por el rubio, en verdad se sentía tremendamente débil. No se esperó que el mayor le cargara de aquella forma vergonzosa. Ya qué más daba, la forma en decirle que estaba preñado de por si había sido vergonzosa.

— ¡Un hijo! ¡Gracias, Kami-sama! Te amo, Sasuke, te amo no sabes cuentas veces quise decírtelo... Te amo…. Gracias por esto

Naruto le tomo por la cintura y le plantó un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos que había contenido, mientas Kushina Y Deidara ingresaban a la habitación totalmente sorprendidos por la noticia.

* * *

**Notas finales: si el rubio ya se entro q su doncel espera un bebo y seran padres... muhaha ya veremos si es tan lindo como el rubio lo creee...perdonen mi faltas ortograficas si ha, pues mis lentes estan fuera de trabajo y estoy media ciega sin ellos... bueno haganme saber que queiren q se ael beo a aun tengo msi dudas al respecto... y sus pronosticos qde q spra con ellos y q pasara copn cad apersonaje..**

Guest : tengo al dua si eres la msima q amor y.. de igual forma mke agrada y alab tu entusiasmo, mucha gracias... asiq sigue siendo tan intensa!

Saya Christopher: Gracias por tu constante apoyo al fic... si pss sasu ya esta con bebo en camino y veremos aquien se aprece y demas cosillas  
ohh gaara q te aprecio su encuentro?' ¿hubieras deseado uno más intenso? ... gaara tendra mucho más papel delq aprenta..  
es un personaje csi principal en verdad... asi q esperalos aun más .. quizas no en capis seguidos pero por ahi estara.. Nos vemos!

ONIZ DORADO: Entonce si los soprendi con el enbarazo de sasu jaja pense q no y q ya se loe speraban entoncesq bueno! si ya se han respondido mucha de tud dudas en este capi  
¿ q te aprecio el encuentro? ¿sera q habra ams gasasu o ahi quedara?tomemos en ciuenta sakura e kis vio besarse.. bueno hayq entenderle q no estab ensus planes ser "madre"  
y ademá s sus suelños e pierden... el temor lo a echaba ... pero ya cepto y va procesando la norticia...Y Naru ya lo sabe.. espero tus opiniones obre este capi y pronosticos...

ZARAME-SAMA: ohh ais q te lave l cerbro saunaru.. de echo a mit ambien me gustaba más el sasunaru , peor luego de diversas cossas y Kishimoto  
dibujando mas estilizadoa l a zbache se me vino todas estas ideas.. espero q te haya gastado del capi y me dejes tus pronosticos!


	21. Chapter 21

Notas de autora. Si he demorado, pero aqui esta el capi! quizas haya sopresa en la semana.. quizas pues la proxima seman no podre actualizar porq son mis examenes parciales en la universidad... asi que tatare de subir otro capi esta seman apra compensarles... bueno gracias pro ssu reviews y espero muchos más asi sean amenazas de muerte.. en verda me dio ternura escribir este capi y ya veran proq ...¿alguien sabe si habra manga esta semana? por cieerto ay tengo twitter y empezare utilizarlo apr avisar sobre actu... bueno tratare de familirizarme con él.

* * *

Así, llevándolo en brazos, y él sintiéndose morir de vergüenza, llegaron a las escaleras. A mitad de bajada de las escaleras, el rubio paro y grito con emoción y una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Voy a tener un hijo!

Solo Ino y Sakura estaban en esos momentos conversando, las cuales al escuchar tal declaración casi se desmayan. La duda estaba presente ¿el niño sería de Naruto? Que dilema, pero aquella sonrisa era demasiado devastadora para poder decirle la verdad. Así que, simplemente, calmaron su sed de venganza contra el doncel que estaba en brazos del rubio.

—Felicidades- susurraron sin mucho convencimiento.

—Junten a todos los jefes de clan y a todos los hombres, a mi padrino a todos. ¡Todos deben saber que mi hijo está en camino…!

Su risa era contagiosa, pero a la vez, les mataba en la conciencia. Ino estuvo a punto de soltarlo todo, pero Sakura negó levemente, ambas sabían que este era uno de sus más grandes sueños y querían verlo así de feliz. La llegada de aquel hombre había sido hace un par de semanas, fácilmente podría haberse quedado embarazado con estar una sola vez. Fácilmente ahora podría presentar los síntomas o incluso hace unos días, después de todo Tsunade era muy buena en ese tipo de detalles. Ellas habían presenciado como Tsunade podía calcular el embarazo a punta de tanteos y revisiones, así la mujer o doncel solo tuviera una semana, era increíble.

A pesar de la incomodidad que no era notada por el rubio que mantenía con facilidad el cuerpo de su amor, ambas dieron una leve inclinación y se encaminaron a juntar a todos de la hacienda.

— ¿Qué pasa, ahijado? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

—Sasuke esta preñado, voy a tener un bebe ¿puedes creerlo? Voy a ser padre.— le anuncio emocionado, con un Sasuke jalándole los cabellos porque lo baje.

Aquella felicidad natural en su ahijado le hizo observar con sutileza al doncel que llevaba en brazos; después de ello sonrío, pues a pesar de no ser muy notorio este tenía un ligero rubor y una pequeña sonrisa. Algunas lágrimas se acumularon, ese muchacho, así como hubiera querido un hijo, ahora ya era todo un hombre que sería padre. Como hubiera querido que aunque sea ese doncel que le dejo le diera su hijo y después se machara.

—Felicidades, ahijado. En verdad estoy feliz por ti. ¡No eras tan idiota como parecía!— bramo con una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto bajo con cuidado a Sasuke como si se le fuera a romper y tomados de la mano bajaron hasta sus padrino.

Jiraiya abrazo con fuerza a su ahijado.

—En verdad estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacho. Cuida mucho de tu doncel y de tu hijo.

— ¡Por supuesto ´tebayo!

—Y no le dejes toda la carga Sasuke que deberá sufrir mucho en esto meses— hablo una voz femenina que los había seguido.

—Oh cierto, vieja, felicítame

Tsunade sonrío apaciblemente y le dio un abrazo, puesto que el revoltoso este, se había cargado con su esposo y salido de la habitación apresuradamente.

Jiraiya giro su mirada hacia Sasuke y se inclino para abrazarlo.

—Gracias por querer traer este niño al mundo y permitirle esa felicidad a Naruto. Eres tan joven pero tienes mucho valor.

Sasuke se sintió sobrepasado por aquellas palabras, comenzaba a replantearse sus preceptos por ese viejo un tanto pervertido. Pues, en los círculos de su clase, se hablaba bastante mal de Jiraiya, sobre todo el general Orochimaru; incluso, la figura del general era usada como mofa o burlas un tanto crueles por parte de todos los nobles, que a veces se reunían en alguna mansión o en la casona del general Orochimaru.

—Después de todo es mi hijo, también. — susurro con simpleza.

El general quiso derramar lágrimas, pero sería demostrar ya mucho sentimentalismo, y su orgullo de general no se lo permitía.

El rubio tomo la mano de su esposo y lo arrastro hasta la cocina donde estaban su madre y Deidara.

—Oka-san— llamo gritando con lágrimas contenidas- ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Voy a ser padre…

El rubio recién se percataba que su madre y su hermano los habían estado persiguiendo desde que grito la noticia dado por su doncel.

Kushina derramo algunas lágrimas, Deidara las contenía con toda su fuerza.

—Felicidades ´tebane.

Kushina se abalanzó a sobre su hijo al igual que Deidara para saludar; para luego, abrazar a Sasuke con ternura.

—Vas a ver que todo va salir bien, veme como tu segunda madre, por favor.

—Felicidades…— susurro Deidara

Para el azabache también era un poco difícil acercarse a él, aunque no lo pareciese pues eran buenos torturando al rubio o comunicándose en pelea.

—Gracias…

Sin notarlo el propio azabache menciono estas palabras mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

— ¡Hoy todo el mundo está de fiesta!— Grito Naruto— hoy se suspenden labores, así que por favor hagamos una celebración con la mejor comida, hoy pueden usar las carnes que gusten, las mejores bebidas. Todo. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

—Por ahora— susurró su madre

Naruto le miro sin entender.

—Cuando nazca tu hijo, ese día será el más feliz.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

—Mama, te encargo que todo se haga lo mejor posible.

Kushina asintió.

— ¡Sasuke ya se lo dijiste!— chillo escandalizada Karin.

—Debiste avisarme— insistió

Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia, aun así no esperaba esto: Que le diera un gran abrazo.

—Vas a ver qué vas a ser feliz, Sasuke, date cuenta lo que sientes ¿eres feliz viéndolo feliz no es así?

Sasuke asintió.

—Mikoto-san nos dijo que eso es amor.

El azabache no contesto nada.

De nuevo Naruto lo tomo de la mano y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias, te amo…. Gracias por darme esta felicidad. Sé que debe ser muy difícil asimilarlo. Solo te pido que por más duro que sea sobre llevarlo lo quieras y lo tengamos, si tú después de esto…—continuó mientras encogía su cabeza.

—Namikaze— le llamo serio— Te dije una vez que si me conocías sabrías que nunca abandonaría un hijo mío. ¿Crees que soy tan desalmado en abandonarle sin importarme su vida?

—Bueno podrías…

—No, Naruto, no fue planeado pero…ahora es deseado. Lo quiero tener... tengo esa necesidad…— se acerco de forma seductora y rudo, pero a la vez con un toque de amenaza— que en verdad, a si como dices que lo amas y me amas, te asegures de tratarlo como tu hijo, y no me dejes a mi toda la tarea de criarlo.

Naruto lo levanto por la cintura, apoyándolo en su pecho. Sasuke se sujeto de sus hombros, un poco nervioso por miedo a caerse.

—Te voy a acompañar a cada paso que des con nuestro hijo. — Le respondió apresándolo contra su cuerpo— Recién vas conocer mi lado sobre protector— lo dijo con dulzura.

—Hey dobe, tampoco es como que se vaya a lastimar el bebe.

—No, ya te dije, amo a este niño que hemos procreado y lo único que quiero es tenerlo entre mis brazos. Sasuke, lo amo por ser mi hijo y lo amo mucho más porque también es tuyo. Y sobre todo porque es lo que más he deseado y porque ahora tu también lo deseas. Te juro que mis promesas sobre viajar siguen en pie. Y que sobre traer maestros, también. Te juro que haremos ese viaje a Kirigakure, ahí hay lugares muy hermosos que quiero que conozcamos los tres juntos

Sasuke había perdido bastante peso, por lo que Naruto se permitió cagarlo con un solo brazo, manteniéndolo apoyado sobre él, mientras con una de sus manos tanteaba el lugar dónde su hijo comenzaba a formarse.

—Hijo ¿me oyes?— hablo cerca de su vientre.

—No seas idiota, aun es demasiado pequeño. Según Tsunade, aun si quiera puede considerarse...

—No digas eso, es porque ya lo deseamos que ya existe— sonrió.

Unas voces interrumpieron la intimidad que se había armado ahí en la sala, en un rincón del salón, puesto que después de las declaraciones del rubio, el rumor se había disipado y todos trabajaban para la celebración.

La pareja giró su mirada: eran Sakura e Ino, quienes les confirmaron que los líderes de clan ya los esperaban en el jardín oeste, puesto que todos los demás presentes no alcanzarían en el salón de juntos donde se reunía el rubio con sus líderes de cada clan.

—Vamos — susurro Naruto al azabache.

Sakura solo giraba su vista un poco dolida, quizá sería buena idea confirmarle el ser pareja a Lee, quizás así podría dejar de odiar a ese doncel por ser tan malditamente suertudo.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí.

Naruto se trababa por la emoción que le invadía. En verdad le parecía increíble que su amado esposo este en cinta y que pronto le vaya a dar un niño.

—Solo quería anunciar que hoy la hacienda está de fiesta y que las actividades productoras se suspenden. Sin embargo, no descuiden al seguridad, sigan el plan según lo que le indicamos en caso de celebraciones. Solo sigan las palabras de Chouza-san y estará todo bien para que así todos podamos disfrutar sin descuidar nuestro hogar. Sé que muchos aquí deben comprender mi emoción, otros no tanto por ser jóvenes. La cuestión es que…— estaba agitado y su corazón latía demasiado rápido— ¡Mi Esposo, mi Sasuke está en cinta! ¡Voy a ser padre!

Todos estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones para su patrón.

Naruto alzó su mano y Sasuke fue hasta él. Naruto lo atrajo y le dio un apasionado beso frente a todos, Sasuke no se separó. Los varones vitoreaban por su patrón por tener a tan bello doncel a su lado. Muchos envidiaban al patrón pero de una forma sana, pues sabían que nunca hubieran podido estar a la altura de un doncel de esa categoría.

—De ahora en adelante, Sasuke es el segundo patrón de aquí y puede disponer de cualquier tema o cosa en esta hacienda como quiera sin que tengan que preguntármelo antes. Solo me debe cuentas a mí.

Sasuke rodo los ojos; a pesar de todo, Naruto seguía siendo demasiado extremista... aunque la idea de tenerlos a todos bajo sus pies no le desagradaba para nada.

Muchos murmuraron ante esas palabras: Uno que otro comentario burlona su patrón, otros entendía su éxtasis, pues su doncel le estaba dando un hijo, pero pensaban que exageraba, pues aun no se sabía si sería varón, que eso si sería un motivo de celebración grandioso.

—Ustedes saben que es muy inteligente, sé que anteriormente no se tenía en pie lo que un doncel decía fuera o no familiar del patrón, pero Sasuke ha demostrado ser muy eficiente ¿o acaso el no se hizo cargo de todo mientras estuve postrado en una cama? Solo con ayuda de mi madre y mi hermano…. Los cuales, se les repito tienten tanto derecho y decisión como yo mismo.

La mayoría asintió

—Creo que es hora que comencemos a valorar sus decisiones y propuestas. Muchas de nuestras mujeres y donceles nos pueden ofrecer grandes cosas, y una de estas tantas es nuestros hijos. Tratare de ser un buen padre, y ahora más que nunca debemos duplicar la seguridad de la hacienda. Porque no permitiré que alguien dañe a alguien de esta hacienda. Y, solo, les recuerdo que mi madre, hermano, prima, Ero-sennin, mi madrina y Sasuke son incuestionables e intocables.

Sus palabras sonaron un tanto amenazadores por lo que todos rieron para relajar el ambiente y vitorearon las palabras de su patrón.

Comentaban en chismes, una vez ya dispersándose que, probablemente, el doncel era el verdadero dueño, y si alguna vez lo ofendían pondrían en riesgo sus pellejos. Naruto le miraba con devoción y eso en parte les preocupaba, aunque no podían negar que en verdad Sasuke era un eficiente patrón. Todos habían notado que aquel doncel de sangre noble era el complemente ideal para empujar a su patrón rubio.

Una mujer maldecía mil veces el fruto del amor de la pareja, pues sabían que eso la ponía muy por debajo, mas su hija solo negaba levemente un poco preocupada, pero no hacía nada ¿qué diablos pensaba su hija? No, no iba permitir que su hija se casara con un don nadie ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió alejar a su hija del rubio? ¡Demonios! Es como si la vida le estuviera gritando sus errores. Aquel rubio idiota que antes babeaba por su hija, ahora miraba con ojos de adoración y devoción a ese doncel que solo mantenía una sonrisa arrogante y hasta parecía que se lo dedicaba a ella.

La celebración improvisada no dejo espacio para que los esposos conversaran un poco más , ambos estaban al centro de un gran círculo en el salón principal donde celebraban, la gente que vivía en la casa y los lideres de clan, así como los trabajadores más importantes y sus familias. Todos los demás celebraban supervisados por capataces y Jiraiya y sus hombres en los alrededores o en sus propias casas. Era una gran felicidad para todos que ya tuvieran en espera al siguiente sucesor.

Sasuke no sabía que una celebración por la llegada de un hijo fuera así, quizás era porque era una hacienda. La verdad, no sabía si así habían celebrado cuando se sentaron que su madre estaba en cinta.

—Si es así, en las familia importantes y con cantidad de trabajadores es importante saber que el patrón y su pareja ya tienen un heredero, un futro heredero, después de todo sea lo que sea ya hay otro Namikaze mas. — susurro Kushina recordando la celebración que armo Minato cuando supo que su esposa esperaba un hijo, de ahí nunca más volvió a saber del hombre que alguna vez amo.

Sasuke entonces comprendió que posiblemente sería así. Solo había contado con unos minutos para que Naruto y él pudieran vestirse más formalmente y, extrañamente, o por obra y gracia de la magia de Kushina-san, ya todo estaba listo para la celebración.

Uno a uno los líderes de clan le juraban protegerlo a él y los hijos que vinieran. Eso sí sabía que se hacía, pero ya que nunca fue un esposo convencional, quizá este era el momento en que era reconocido como esposo de Naruto y además como la persona que el daría hijos legítimos. Todos habían traído lo mejor de sus cosechas, lo mejor que guardaban para cada nueva generación, incluidas objetos de valor como kimonos, tragos añejos, peinetas, joyas…: se sentía un poco mareado por todo. Después de todo nada de eso sería para su bebe "así que sí, recién estoy siendo reconocido como su pareja oficial" Quería decir que cuando su hijo naciera recibiría más obsequios dependiendo de si era varón, doncel o doncella. "Que fastidio" no le gustaba tener que fingir una sonrisa cuando s estaba muriendo de cansancio y de punzadas en su cabeza.

La música comenzó e Ino y su padre le ofrecieron un hermoso arreglo de sus flores favoritas, además de esencias y aquel hermoso baile entre varias muchachas del clan. "Al menos esto me relajara un poco"

Mala idea, solo le trajo un mal sabor de boca al verlos bailar, recuerdos de su adolescencia cercana cuando se enteró que su padre solo le felicitaba por su baile solo por hacerse popular y atrayente entre los viejos generales ¿Y ahora su padre estaría por fin orgulloso de él?.

Naruto estaba ensimismado en su felicidad bebiendo copa tras copa.

—Cierto ¿acaso nadie invito a nuestros huéspedes ´tebayo?

Un pequeño punzón de culpa estremeció al azabache, pues Gaara debía estar escuchando el gran estruendo que se armaba por todos lados; sin embargo, no se le veía por ningún lado.

—Sí, pero su mujer dijo que estaba indispuesto.

Varios hombres se burlaron y quiso enfrentarlos, pero Naruto no se lo permitió.

—Oigan, no se rían que yo también estuve indispuesto.

Los varones se callaron dándole la razón: el hecho de ser varón, no los hacía invencibles.

—Es un hombre bastante reservado— comento el rubio.

—Quizá no está acostumbrado a todo esto— contesto el azabache.

—Quizá. Tu tampoco lograbas acostumbrarte ¿pero ahora si verdad?

Sasuke asintió y acepto de buena gana el beso suave y casto que le brindo su marido.

Su mirada giro y ahí diviso a Gaara quien hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Pensaba no ir, pues era arriesgado; sin embargo, Temari le miraba de forma amenazante y venía hacia ellos.

—Naruto, iré a respirar un poco de aire.

El rubio hizo ademán de acompañarle.

—No te preocupe, dobe, además alguien tiene que ser de buen anfitrión.

Naruto hizo un puchero de disgusto, ahora menos que nuca quería separarse del menor.

— ¿estás demente, Gaara? No vuelvas a mandara tu hermana a mirarme de esa forma. — le recriminó cuando terminaron cerca de un jardín.

—No lo estoy. Diría que estoy más cuerdo que tú ¿así que le contaste a ese hombre que estás preñado? Era la oportunidad perfecta para irnos…

—No se podía evitar, la madrina de él es médica y ella lo supo desde hace un tiempo. Mis síntomas eran bastantes notorios ya. Él estaba preocupado.

—Por supuesto, pues eres su mejor compra.

— ¡Gaara! No me trates como si fuera un objeto— le miro amenazante.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

—Si no soy yo quien te compro ni te vendió. Fue tu familia y tu maldito marido. Sasuke, reacciona; él está feliz porque consiguió lo que quiere: Te tiene a su lado, tiene tu cuerpo y además le vas a dar un hijo. Para eso te compro, para que fueras un abnegado esposo y "madre".

Sasuke pareció sentirse confundido y comenzó a negar con la cabeza ¿no era cierto verdad? ¿Había caído en una especia de juego?

— ¿Te cuidabas?

Sasuke asintió.

—Lo ves, él lo planeo.

—Tsunade dijo que no era completamente seguro el té.

—Tsunade es su madrina. Es obvio que lo apoye.

Gaara aprovecho el aturdimiento momentáneo de Sasuke y lo apreso con sus brazos. El azabache sintió cierto rechazo a su persona y se separo.

—Siempre te he dicho que no me gusta que me toquen— se justificó— Gaara, sea como sea lo nuestro ya no puede ser ¡Joder! ¡Estoy preñado y su padre nunca me dejaría ir de esta manera y menos cuando llevo a su hijo!

El azabache le indicó con la mirada que no se le volviera a acercar y comenzó´ a caminar para volver a la celebración: Cuando salió de aquel lugar oscuro del jardín se topo con su marido, quien le miro con signo de duda.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Detrás de él salió Gaara, por lo que la mirada de Naruto se endureció, pues su esposo estaba algo turbado y que lo diera mostrar era algo increíble.

—No pasa nada.

Sasuke tomo de la mano al rubio y lo jalo para regresar con los invitados. El rubio le dirigió una mira de advertencia al pelirrojo. No entendía por qué, pero sintió un gran enojo cuando lo vio salir detrás de su esposo.

— ¿Acaso tu y él?

—No, Solo me siento un poco mal por las nauseas…. Y ya sabes cómo me molesta que se metan en mis asuntos. Ese hombre solo me preguntó si quería que llamase a alguien. Odio que me fastidien cuando me encuentro de esta forma.

El rubio le creyó, pues conocía la falta de ganas de sociabilizar cuando su querido azabache estaba tan fastidiado por alguna cuestión.

Pero siguieron unas horas más, entre celebraciones, comida, bailes y regalos. Hasta que Sasuke se sintió extremadamente cansado y comenzaba a parpadear para mantenerse despierto. Naruto lo comprendió y comenzó a despedirse de todos.

—Cuídalo mucho y apóyalo está muy jovencito y le chocara bastante.

—Pero, mama me tuvo siendo un año menor que él— contestó el rubio

—Aun así, el te va a necesitar. Espero que seas buen padre y buen marido como dices que quieres serlo. El tenía muchos ideales y han quedado truncados por el embarazo.

Sasuke prácticamente estaba dormido entre sus brazos.

—No se han truncado. Te juro, oba-chan que él conseguirá lo que quiere. Es mi compañero y mi amor. Yo voy a ser su apoyo.

Su madre y Tsunade creyeron sus palabras. No así un pelirrojo que salía y llegaba para mezclarse entre todos que ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para notarlo. Como ardía en celos ver a su amado en brazos de ese hombre, de aquel hombre que había despedazado los sueños de Sasuke.

Un par de semanas en los que gracias a que su marido se desvivía en cuidados por su azabache, no había conversado lo suficiente. Después de aquella celebración se armo otra por la despedida de algunos de los hombres de Jiraiya. Estos viajarían antes que ellos a Konoha para despejar el camino de posibles peligros. Jiraiya también viajaría, pues debía presentarse como uno de los candidatos oficiales a suceder para ser Hokage y enfrentarse en discurso con Orochimaru.

— ¿Usted fue compañero de Orochimaru en el ejercito?— preguntó Deidara.

—Itachi una vez me conto que cuando él estuvo siempre se hablaba de ambos como ejemplos a seguir por las numerosas batallas que habían ganado para esta región.

—Sí, es cierto, fuimos compañeros. Incluso, es conocido de Tsunade.

La médica asintió mientras terminaba de beber.

— Es cierto, como una Senju y única heredera, tuve que servir den alguna forma en el ejército, pues no había ningún varón que peleara en nuestra representación. No me molesto, pues siempre ame la medicina. Es lo mismo con todas las familias, incluso la Uchiha debe enviar al sucesor a servir al ejecito y a todos los demás varones llegada a una edad determinada. Por lo menos, así era hace algunos años. Gracias a ello, muchas familias nobles se han ido extinguiendo hasta quedar en pocos miembros.

—Así es, Itachi fue como tradición, a pesar de no querer hacerlo; sin embargo, logró llegar al nivel de capitán muy rápido, por lo se retiró rápidamente; sin embargo, no todos tienen la misma suerte. La mayoría de familias grandes por respetar esta tradición se han ido extinguiendo.

—Quizás esa sea la razón por la que ya no hay otro Namikaze, más que solo Naruto y Deidara.

—Pero, padrino, mi esposo nos dará otro Namikaze— chillo con orgullo

El cuerpo de Sasuke aun no había cambiado mucho, no así su carácter, estaba más irritable; aunque, a veces, estaba más necesitado de estar cerca de Naruto, lo cual era aprovechado por el rubio para tratar de mimarlo lo más que pudiera.

—No sé si me equivoco, pero en realidad se está gestando un Uchiha y no un Namikaze— interrumpió Deidara.

—Es cierto, dobe, firmaste un acuerdo, mi hijo será un Uchiha en compensación que yo deje mi apellido para cambiarlo legalmente pro el tuyo.

—Eso son nimiedades, después de todo, el niño ya desdirá ¿o acaso lo obligarías?

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada amenazante, aumentando la tensión entre todos.

—No, no lo obligaré, pero le enseñaré la cultura de mi clan, de eso no tengas dudas.

Naruto se dio pro bien servido con aquella respuesta.

—Tsunade-sama, continua, por favor— animó la pelirroja mayor.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, esa es la razón de que ahora sea la única Senju aquí. Es uno de esos estúpidos preceptos: "Que al ser varón debe si o si ir a la batalla y servir" No a todos los hombres le gusta servir en la batalla y otros tanto son unos ineptos. Si lo sabré yo que tuve que curar sus heridas. Pero, que se hace, otra estupidez como la que los donceles no pueden ingresar a servir aunque lo quieran. ¡Vaya si algunas mujeres y donceles pueden patearle el trasero a un varón si quisiesen! ¿No es así Jiraiya?— le pregunto con cierta malicia.

Jiraiya se mordió el labio inferior, para después tomar de un trago todo su sake.

— No, no te lo niego. La velocidad de una mujer o un doncel es mucho más que la puede llegar a tener un varón, aunque claro si llegan a ser sobre pasados por la fuerza están perdidos.

Deidara y Sasuke sonrieron a ese comentario.

—De igual forma, estoy de acuerdo en que un doncel debe prepararse y viajar por eso lo hice con mi hermano. Sin embargo, no que debe involucrarse en pelas, solo para su autodefensa pues nosotros, los varones no estamos siempre a su lado. No creo que se deba dejar entrar a un doncel al ejército. No…— comento el rubio.

Sasuke le dio un empujón y le vio un resentimiento por el comentario.

—Dobe machista, si tengo hijos o hijas créeme que serán mucho más libres de lo que yo fui.

Ese comentario le dolió de cierta forma Naruto. Había cosas en las que verdaderamente no podían coincidir.

—No me refiero a que no puedan, pero ¿te imaginas que sería para un hijo perder a su madre?

—Óyeme, el hecho que me haya embarazado no quiere decir que me impida…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, hermano. Deberíamos tener la opción de elegir ¿no?

—Lo que digo es que… no voy a permitir que la persona que amo se arriesgue innecesariamente si puedo yo protegerla, Y estoy seguro que Jiraiya e Itachi estarían completamente de acuerdo.

Jiraiya asintió y Tsunade solo vio hacia el techo un poco molesta.

—Pues te recuerdo que yo fui parte del apoyo médico de ejército y pude defenderme de cualquiera de ustedes. Y que tu adorado doncel te hizo mierda cuanto trataste de detenerlo. Y tú machistamente estabas dispuesto a golpearlo con tal de que no dejar ir.

Aquellas palabras enmudecieron a todos los presentes.

— ¡ya basta Tsunade! Aun no te perdono lo que me hiciste…— golpeó la mesa furioso en respuesta.

Naruto se paro tratando de calmar a su padrino, quien se zafó del agarre y se marcho hacia su habitación.

Se sentó al lado de Sasuke y quiso abrazarlo, pero este se zafó.

—Voy a criar a nuestro hijo como me plazca

Diciendo aquella se paro y se marchó del comedor.

Caminaba perdido y acariciando su vientre que si le prestaba más atención ya estaba un poco más abultado, buena también ya había pasado el mes de embarazo, aunque Naruto no lo supiera a ciencia cierta. El rubio idiota ni siquiera se había detenido a escucharle cuanto tiempo tenía; la verdad, Tsunade no estaba del todo segura, porque cuando se dieron cuenta del embarazo, ya tenía algunas semanas. Ni siquiera sabía bien como se había embarazado, pero ya qué más daba.

Las palabras que le dijo al rubio idiota eran ciertas, no iba permitir que Naruto les impusiera algo que no querían a sus hijos, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Era irónico, gracias a esa imposición se había enamorado de Naruto. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Enamorado?! No, claro que no….amor no… era un simple enamoramiento pasajero y nada más… bueno no tan pasajero, pero estaba seguro que no llegaba al amor intenso… era solo cariño y gusto que había crecido por estar esperando un hijo.

—Sasuke ¿me has estado rehuyendo todo este tiempo?

—Gaara…

Le dolía ver esa expresión de dolor, en el rostro de su antiguo amor, aun le tenía cariño, aun… Incluso sabía que quizá lo amaba y que este primer amor nunca se acabaría, pero la realidad era otra. La carne y el deseo de lujuria le cambiaban, deseaba a Naruto, deseaba darle la oportunidad de mostrarle que a pesar de sus prejuicios podía ser un buen padre y buen esposo como hasta ahora lo había demostrado. Porque, por muy extraño que a alguien de esta sociedad le pareciera, cuando se levantaba para vomitar, Naruto siempre estaba ahí, junto a él, acariciando su espalda dándole su calor, susurrándole palabras de amor.

Después se lo reclamaba , hasta quedar dormido en brazos de este… pero eso no hacía que el rubio no lo volviera a acompañar la siguiente madrugada o en algún momento del día cuando vomitaba y a veces perdía el conocimiento, siempre estaba ahí, como si quisiera cargar el también con él peso y los malestares de estar embarazado.

Aquéllas recuerdos le invadían y no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerase

—He querido hablar contigo hace mucho, pero primero el miedo y la culpa no me habían dejado. Luego fue que Naruto supo de mi embarazo y desde esa vez en que anunció mi embarazo, pues ha sido en extremo sobre protector. Quería esperar a su cumpleaños que es en un par de días pero todo se adelanto. ¿Lo ves, Gaara? Quise esperar a su cumpleaños, quise verlo sonreír ese día, y tú mismo sabes que ese tipo de detalles no son comunes conmigo.

Gaara exhalo el aire pesadamente, dando sentir su dolor al otro.

—Te amo, y no me importa lo que te haya pasado, este amor nunca va acabar, solo te pediría que pensaras bien las cosas ¿estás seguro de encerrarte a vivir aquí?

—No voy a separar a mi hijo de su padre cuando este lo anhela con devoción. Yo le quiero, Gaara, este niño no fue producto solo de lujuria fue de algo más que aun no puedo definir. Yo… me estoy enmaromando… de él….al menos eso creo…— comento un tanto nervioso y con culpa—y quiero dejar que suceda, quiero enamorarme de él y amarlo como él me ama.

Gaara se desespero y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo sin emporarle lo que sucediese o si alguien les mirase.

—Gaara….en verdad te amo, pero ya no es de la misma forma. Y ya no es lo quiero, quiero dejarte de amar y amarlo a él y mi voluntad es ahora más fuerte que mi amor hacia ti. Aunque desee sacarlo de mi en el momento en que me enteré… ahora— no era fácil dejarse mostrar de esa manera, pero con Gaara siempre había sido relativamente fácil así que…— amo a este niño más que a ti y quiero que tenga la posibilidad de crecer con su padre, no porque lo sea, porque sé que serías un excelente padre, sino pro Naruto me ama y me amo a cuando lo tuvimos, cuando lo engendramos, y porque ahora ama y desea tener este niño. — concluyó tratando de no mostrar sus debilidades, pues eso iba contra su orgullo natural.

Gaara se separó y observo como el azabache trataba de no mostrarle sus lágrimas deteniéndolas con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Estaba seguro que era difícil para el menor romperle el corazón.

—Te ves adorable, Sasu, cuando lloras; sin embargo, eres más hermoso cuando te sonrojas por pequeñas cosas. Espero que él valores cada agesto y te conozco como yo te conozco. Sasuke, recuerda que no debes dejar tus sueños al aire y, que ser madre será muy difícil, pero aun así, no debes dejar que tus sueños se vayan, lucha por ellos, así tengas que pasar por quien sea, porque son tuyos, Sasu.

Sasuke se sentía tan estúpido por sentir como las lágrimas se aglomeraban de esa manera. Nunca le había dolido tanto dañar a alguien, pues siempre fue muy engreído y siempre tuvo lo que quiso, pero ahora sentía que el rostro del pelirrojo era su fuente de dolor. Se aferro a Gaara como solo lo había hecho con Itachi o Karin. Estos sentimientos que se dormía cuando estaba cerca de Naruto revivían con Gaara, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ya no eran tan intensos, estos se ocultarían muy dentro de él. Los quería a los dos, y si existieran un mundo en el que los donceles podían tener dos varones o un harem él los tendría a los dos, pues no quería dañar a ninguno.

—Gaara, no me odies, olvídame.

—Te amo, y te dejare intentar ser feliz con Naruto. Si tú dices que todo está bien que es más que lujuria te dejare intentarlo; solo no te olvides que siempre te esperare y te amare. Siempre me tendrás ayudándote como amigo o como lo que quieras.

Gaara se arrodillo frente Sasuke y le dio un beso en el vientre.

—Cuida de este niño, ojala se parezca mucho a ti, será hermoso si es así— sonrió con ternura— El destino nos junto para no unirnos; el destino nos separo, pero no sabemos hasta cuándo. Si el destino te vuelve a unir a mí, nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado así tenga que matar por ello.

Sasuke asintió dejándose llevar en el abrazo de Gaara. Era muy difícil dejar ir a una persona como Gaara, era sin duda un varón honorable, libre de prejuicios, sería un gran líder y ejemplo a seguir. Esperaba que si alguien se enamorara de Gaara y este le correspondía o si tan siquiera decidía formar un futuro, así como él, esta le diera todo el amor que ahora él tenía que matar para poder amar libremente a Naruto. Estaba decidido en que ya no apagaría más este sentimiento por el rubio, dejaría que este amor que sabía que sentía por el rubio le desbordase para ser completamente feliz o por lo menos lo suficientemente feliz para vivir agradablemente.

—Espero que tengas suerte, Gaara, que seas un buen líder. Si te vuelves un tirano nunca te lo perdonare.

Gaara negó con su cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios. Sasuke se separo y negó con la cabeza

—Esto ya solo le comprendo a Naruto

Gaara sonrió

—De despedida

Era extraño Naruto también le y había pedido un beso de despedida hace tanto.

Sasuke asintió, pues así se probaría así mismo que no sentía lo mismo cuando Gaara lo besaba que cuando Naruto lo hacía.

Gaara junto sus labios y ambos comenzaron a abrirse a recibir la lengua contraria, a que sus labios se rosasen insistentes, un poco apasionados, sus salivas se mesclaron, sus cuerpos se juntaron un poco y así entre jadeos entrecortados se separaron.

Había sido agradable pero ya no se comparaba lo que sentía cuando Naruto le besaba, aquel abismo que sentía bajo sus pies cuando el rubio dobe le besaba.

—Adiós, Sasuke, y recuerda mi promesa: Si el destino nos vuelve a unir nunca te dejare ir, nunca.

Una leve reverencia entre ambos fue suficiente para hacer aquel juramento. Gaara contuvo sus lágrimas para poder mantener su orgullo. Un dolor desgarrador y unas ganas de terribles de girar , correr hacia él, atarlo si es posible, para llévaselo consigo; pero jamás se perdonaría dañar a Sasuke, dañarlo, separarlo de alguien a quien este amaba, porque ahora lo notaba en aquel beso frío por parte de Sasuke, pues lo había visto, de lejos sin que el propio Sasuke lo notara, había visto la sonrisa cálida y verdadera que Sasuke le regalaba al rubio después de compartir un apasionado beso en alguno de los rincones de la hacienda, creyendo que nadie los veía , cuando en verdad muchos de los empleados lo hacían.

También aceptaba que por muy posesivo que fuera es Namikaze, había sabido ganarse a punta de trabajo duro la confianza y el amor del azabache, porque por experiencia sabía que no era nada fácil hacer que Sasuke abriera las puertas de su corazón. También debía aceptar que quizá si sería un buen padre, pues veía la adoración que había en los ojos azules.

Sasuke nunca lo sabría, pero en verdad había estudiado mucho a Naruto antes de en verdad dejarlo ir, pues nunca le dejaría ir si hubiese confirmado que Naruto era un desgraciado, así que dudaba que fuera él quien mando a extorsionar a su hermana y cuñada.

Fue Fugaku y su detestable destino, pero cumpliría su promesa: se esforzaría por ser un buen líder, sacar su región del caos y mejorar las leyes de su país en nombre de su amado Sasuke. Y si el destino los volvía unir nunca lo dejaría ir.

Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el gran lecho que compartía con su marido; estaba con la yukata abierta y destapado, sus cabellos caían por las almohadas totalmente rebeldes, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de placer, su boca rosada se abría en gemidos, mientras su mente trataba de dejar de divagar. Sintió las lamida de su marido por sobre sus muslos. Este siguió bajando hasta sus pies y les dio una mordida a cada uno de forma tan sensual que incluso ahí le provocaba miles de sensaciones. Después sintió que el rubio chupaba con anhelo su dedo gordo del pie. Ese tipo de cosas no hacían tradicionalmente las parejas de esta sociedad, pues eran bastante cucufatas y los hombres no exploraban el cuerpo de su pareja de la misma forma en que lo hacía Naruto, pues eso solo se hacía a las amantes, queridas o concubinas principales; sin embargo, Sasuke no se sentía ofendido en lo más mínimo; le encantaba sentir como el rubio se deshacía por entregarle placer de miles de maneras. Luego, le abrió las piernas y las puso en sus caderas, para comenzar ascender en sus besos, por todos su muslos repartió lamidas, succiones y mordidas haciéndole quebrar de placer.

— ¡Naruto!— gimió alto cuando este succiono con fuerza uno de su pezones, para después pasar al otro y darle una mordida—Na... ru...to

Muy pocas veces se dejaba vencer y se portaba así de sumiso, pero quería sentir las caricias del otro, quería amarlo, como poco a poco lo hacía, quería sentir el amor del otro, sentirse deseado a pesar de que Nauro era quien le acompañaba en sus levantadas nocturna para vomitar o cuando sentía demasiado dolor de cabeza y este le traía algo para tomar.

—Este un poco distraído— le susurro un poco triste pero sin dejar de estar agitado.

Sasuke recibió su beso en la boca.

— ¿Acaso no seguirás? Se ve que estás loco pro entrar en mi— le susurró de forma descarada

Era tan notorio para el azabache que su marido lo deseaba, hasta podía jurar que estaba incluso más agitado y sonrojado que habitualmente.

Naruto esbozo un sonrisa picara y le dio una mordida en su cuello.

—Déjame marca y te mato.

—Pues creo que me mataras muchas veces— se burlo

Continuaron besándose, mientras el mismo se aferraba a la nuca de su marido. Naruto se había metido a la cama después que él , y así con pequeños roces le dijo mudamente que quería estar con él, que quería hacer el amor y , él, de forma muda le comenzó tocar su miembro excitándolo más de lo que estaba. Se envolvieron en un beso y Naruto de forma casi brusca le abrió su yukata para dormir dejándolo así de expuesto a sus ojos.

—Naruto…. Ah... ah

El muy maldito sabía enloquecerlo, el muy bastardo estaba tocando su miembro a la vez que jugaba con sus pezones con su boca mientras la otra mano paseaba por sus aun conservadas curvas en su cintura y cadera.

Sus piernas flexionaban y su cuerpo se arqueaba, sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de Naruto sin importarle ahorcarlo o algo, solo que su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que las caricias sutiles se le hacían tremendamente placenteras.

Los sonidos de la lengua de Naruto sobre su cuerpo y de sus propios gemidos y jadeos resonaban tan fuerte que pensaba que quizá ya toda la casa sabía que la pareja principal estaba intimando.

—Hazme el amor de una vez— le llamo seduciéndolo, invitándolo a seguir

Naruto estaba excitado y sus ojos brillaban en lujuria, el cuerpo frente a él se le hacía más exquisito conforme los días pasaban; conforma cada vez lo tocaba se volvía más adicto. Sin pensárselo mucho, lamio sus propios dedos y abrió más las piernas de su amante, ahí diviso la entrada de este que ya estaba bastante lubricada y se contraía. Metió un dedo y este se deslizó fácilmente

—Bebe, perdón por agitar tanto a tu madre…— hablaba jadeando sobre el vientre de Sasuke— pero si supieras lo bien que se siente cuando nos unimos y… perdón por decirte estas palabras ´tebayo.

— ¡No digas tremadas perversidades a nuestro hijo, idiota!

Naruto aguantó los jalones de oreja

—Pero es cierto, no hay nada más que me guste que estar unido a ti, qué hacerte el amor constantemente. Eres exquisito…

Aquello sonrojo a Sasuke que solo ladeo su cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello que fue adorado con besos por el rubio.

Ya llevaba un buen rato preparándolo, y su miembro estaba más que excitado y listo para anidarse en calor y humedad de su amante. Quería correrse dentro de él y llenarlo por completo, quería marcarlo como sea, quería que fuera solo suyo. Últimamente se sentía con muchas más ganas de yacer con Sasuke, de hacerle el amor muchas veces, como si tuvieran el tiempo contado; cuando no era así, eran tan jóvenes que tenían mucho tiempo para experimentar con sus cuerpos.

Cuando ya pudo mover bien sus dedos e incluso abrirlos, los quito y tomo su propio miembro para dirigirlo a la entrada de su esposo que le esperaba con las piernas abiertas y dobladas, mostrándose totalmente expuesto y sexual.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! Como me encanta hacerte mío— jadeo como animal pues así sentía: como animal en celo.

Sasuke le provoco aun más: aprisionando su miembro con sus entrañas, haciendo más disfrutable para ambos la unión.

—Ven, Uzumaki, ve— le llamo tan seductor.

Se recostó sobre Sasuke, sin aplastar el vientre de su amado, antes de empezar a embestirle y penetrarle con fuerza beso su frente con delicadeza, para luego bajar con besos hasta su vientre.

—Aunque ahora este como animal en celo, porque realmente me calientas como no tienes idea, te amo, en verdad amo y esto no es solo lujuria.

Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad y abrió sus brazos mientras sus piernas se afianzaban en la cintura del otro para hacer más deliciosa la fricción.

—Ya lo sé idiota, solo ámame como quieras hacerlo, también tus palabras van para ti: esto que te dejo hacer no es solo por lujuria … te …— quería decirle, pero temía sentirse aun más expuesto— te quiero... dobe, pervertido, más de lo que quisiera.

Naruto se dio por bien servido.

— ¡Y logre que me dijeras te amo!— Le grito triunfal el azabache.

Ambos rieron.

—Es por este pequeñito, quiero que escuche que te amo, que amo demasiado a la persona que lo lleva y que fue hecho con amor… bueno por lo menos de mi parte…

Sasuke lo atrajo para besarle; luego, abrazándole y clavándole las uñas, le indico que ya estaba listo para empezar con el movimiento.

Naruto empezó a moverse fuertemente sacándole cantidad de gemidos sonoros. Sus cuerpos se rozaban constantemente mientras sus labios se peleaban. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaban los cabellos y la espalda, seguro que su espalda quedaría marcada con arañazos; sin embargo, que importaba si era la muestra de que Sasuke lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

—No fue solo… hecho con… ah... ah… Sigue...a… igue… también por parte mía fue hecho … de ah ... es ….ámame…

Naruto salió del cuerpo de su amado y volvió a entrar con fuera llegando mucho más adentro. Se dejo caer encima suyo sin aplastar su vientre, le abrazó y Sasuke también lo hizo y afianzándose con una mano en su espalda y otra en su cadera comenzó a penetrarle con mayor potencia.

Su cuerpo se movía hacia delante haciendo que el propio Sasuke se moviera junto con todo el lecho. Hasta sentía que se podría desgarrar las caderas por tanto movimiento que hacía. Sasuke le aplasto más contra él utilizando sus piernas que también le ayudaban impulsare más; el azabache bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos de Naruto e hizo presión sorbe ellos para que el movimiento se hiciera con más fuerza. Los gemidos de ambos se cortaban entre besos y succiones. Al fin llegaban en medio del sudor y la locura lujuriosa que les había llevado al nirvana, a esa llamada paz única; aquella a la que solo llegaban los verdaderos amantes. Gritaron tan fuerte que estaba seguro que ahora si habían despertado a toda la mansión.

Naruto quiso dejarse caer, pero por el bien de su hijo se retiro con cuidado, dejando a su paso que su semilla se deslizara un poco por la entrada de su amante.

Le observo pausadamente. Era una imagen muy erótica que atesoraría por siempre: todo su cuerpo cubierto por capas de sudor, además tenia como decorado sus marcas de besos, lamidas y succiones. Las piernas del menor estaban semi abiertas aun dejando ver su entrada de un color rojizo por la actividad por el cual se escurría un poco de semen, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo; sus caderas firmes y formadas también temblaban ligeramente. Su vientre aun plano estaba marcado por sutiles rosados, aun se veía la forma de su inigualable cintura, aquella ni tan marcada por ser tan joven, pero bastante sugerente para su corta edad, al igual que el corte de su piernas tan bien definidas y blancas. Sabía que con los años se formarían aun mas igual que esas dos nalgas bien respingadas y formadas que escondía el lugar que reclamaba como suyo, noche tras noche. El pecho del menor subía y bajaba rápidamente, los músculos de su pecho eran duros , pues siempre estaba en actividad física del doncel; sin embargo, no eran formados de la misma forma que lo suyos, sino con un sugerencia que le atraía enormemente, por no mencionar su piel tan exquisita; al igual que su dos pezones que ahora estaban erguidos más oscuros que antes, eso era por el embarazo; según su padrino, sus pezones se tornarían aún más provocativos, pues se redondearían y se tornarían de un color más oscuro. Su fino cuello estaba lleno de marcas,.. ah., su exquisita piel era tan sensible, tan suave y delicada, tersa y lechosa que le provocaba tanto calor en sus bajos. Su hermoso rostro esculpido detalle a detalle, tenía capaz de sudor que le aumentaba lo erótico a la imagen; sus labios rojos estaban entre abiertos con un poco de saliva escurriéndole; sus suaves cabellos estaban desordenados cayendo en la almohada y algunos se pagaban al rostro de su amor, sus mejillas estaban abrumadoramente rojas. Esta imagen era algo que nadie más podría ver, la imagen de su doncel después de haberse entregado, después de haberse dejado amar y tomar, después de que su marido lo marcara y lo hiciera suyo. El Sasuke con su belleza gélida y atrayente, con sus mirada caprichosa y a veces fría, embutido en ropajes finos era también una bella imagen; sin embargo, solo él podría verle así de natural: con esa imagen erótica natural que le regalo la naturaleza como arma, sin maquillaje, sin ropa, después de practicar una de las prácticas más antigua del mundo.

—Naruto….

Sabía que Sasuke se avergonzaba cuando lo miraba tan detalladamente, lo cual provocaba que le jaloneara los cabellos y le llamara pervertido; y luego una bonita sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Y esa era otra de las imágenes que también atesoraría, Sasuke diciéndole "te quiero y sonriendo", algo que quizá jamás lo veo otro, o esperaba que no.

Se recostó a su lado, y Sasuke giro hacia su lado. Sonrío, sabía que Sasuke no le pediría que lo abrase para dormir después de hacerlo, por lo que él mismo se tomaba la atribución de acercarlo a él y abrazarlo, para comenzar a dormitar.

—Hey, Sasuke, ¿Qué crees que sea?

Le preguntó sin muchas energía mientras acariciaba su vientre sin malicia.

—Lo que sea está bien para mi— confesó con sinceridad

—Yo también lo creo, ¿no será increíble verlo? Te veras hermoso con tu pancita.

—Idiota, espero que lo mismo me digas cuando ya no podamos hacerlo, y cuando me veas con el doble de peso, sin curvas y sin forma, lleno de estrías y manchas.

Naruto acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

—Siempre serás el único que desee tanto, puede que tu cuerpo cambie pero seguirás levantándome el libido como no tienes idea ´tebayo— rio— eres hermoso y para mí lo serás siempre.

—Como sea— comento un poco complacido.

—Oye ¿Por qué crees que ese noble se marcho?

Sasuke se tenso imperceptiblemente.

Al día siguiente de que terminaran oficialmente, Gaara y su "esposa" anunciaron que se marchaban para su tierra en Suna, pues habían decidido dejar todo a cargo de unos abogados para el desalojo. Decían que había problemas en su tierra natal y debían viaja. Gaara intentó pagarle por el hospedaje, pero el rubio no lo acepto. Gaara insistió, pero Naruto se negó rotundamente. Al final Gaara decidió otorgarle el pago condicionando con Naruto que se lo entregue a los trabajadores con menos recursos. Naruto asintió, diciéndole que todos tenían una agradable vida aquí, pero que lo donaría a la casa de huérfanos en el pueblo. Y así lo hizo. Al día siguiente que Gaara se había marchado.

Ya no volvieron a cruzar mirada cómplices, solo se despidieron como una par de desconocidos, aunque, en el fondo aun había sentimientos de tristeza por tener que despedirse. Esperaba que de alguna forma a, algún día, pudieran verse como amigos, aunque eso sonara bastante imposible, pues si Naruto se llegase a enterar que era Gaara, no quería ni pensar en cómo iba reaccionar. Naruto no sabía de la apariencia del pelirrojo y, con seguridad, creía que este estaba en Suna, en su palacio como gobernante.

Para el cumpleaños del rubio vistió el kimono que este le había regalado. Por un momento, pensó, mientras abría la caja que sería de un escandaloso naranja como le gustaba al rubio, pero que había dejado de vestir así para portar un haori rojo con detalles de llamas negras, la cual le hacía ver tremendamente varonil, hasta le hacía acalorarse. Sin embargo, el kimono que le regalo era de un rojo intenso, el cual llamaría atención de muchos, tenía costosos diseños bordados manualmente con hilos dorados que esperaba no fueran de oro, sino sería ya en demasía costoso. Era bastante opulento para portarlo en un simple cumpleaños, pero quería que Naruto notara que le había agradado su regalo. La verdad era que prefería ponerse tonos oscuros, pero sin duda el ser admirado también era parte de su gusto. Y le demostraría a todos en la hacienda que él era el compañero ideal para su rubio, aunque muchos pensaran que no.

Karin, como era costumbre, le ayudaba vestiré y peinarse, la extrañaría mucho cuando se casara y se mudara con Suigetsu, ya hablaría de ello. Karin había mandado recientemente y apoyada por él, a un periódico dirigido para las doncellas y donceles de la clase alta. Eran de los pocos periódicos que se consideraba hecho para una mujer o doncel, pues la política solo se aprendía para complacer a los varones de la casa, si estaos necesitaban que les escuchase o les pidiese su opinión.

Esperaba que su amiga le recibiera el sí. Sabía que era buena escribiendo, después de todo estudiaron con los mismos maestros, gracia a él y a su madre.

En otras regiones del fuego, sobre todo en Kirigakure era más relajado e incluso y sorprendentemente el líder de la región era una mujer. Algo bastante increíble. Los tiempos mejoraban quizás, pero en la región de Konoha no se hacía demasiado, a decir verdad. Un poco de cambio no le vendría mal. Lo malo era que Jiraiya, a pesar de entender mucho a los donceles, no estaba de acuerdo con darles tanta libertad y eso se lo había dejado claro. Naruto tenía los mismos pensamientos, según el por protección y honor. Jodido honor que se cargaban los hombres, como el de no llorar, el de tener que arriesgar sus vida por proteger a un doncel o doncella o otra tonterías. ¿Que tenía de malo que ayudasen un poco con los hijos? Al menos, Naruto si ponía de su parte... era bastante tierno. "Joder, eso sonó tan terriblemente cursi"

—Listo, aunque ya no te puedo ajustar mucho el obi…. Tu vientre está un poco más abultado.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, se sentía un poco cansado; es tos últimos día no había yacido con Naruto por su sueño, apenas se besaban y él ya caía dormido, pues no quería dejar su actividades diarias en la hacienda, así que, llegaba cansado y el embarazo no ayudaba.

—T e ves bien, Sasuke. Ese kimono te queda precioso y…— se acerco a él y le acomodo el dije que portaba como esposo se Naruto— ahora si, todos verán que eres su esposo. Naruto quería algo más privado pero algunos invitados nobles que viven en el pueblo vendrán y otras dos familias de las hacienda contiguas. Después que se vaya ya celebraremos más en familia.

—Supongo que está bien

Sasuke se estiro un poco, aun no resaltaba su vientre, a pesar de tener ya casi cerca de dos meses, le sería un verdadero shock cuando viera un vientre abultado en él. Y sí, aun nadie de su familia en Konoha lo sabía. Naruto y él había coincidido en decírselos cuando viajaran para lo cual sería la próxima semana.

Ambos totalmente arreglados caminaron. Naruto le esperaba cerca de las escaleras, cuando este se giro y lo observo, sus mejillas enrojecieron, su mirada azul era tan intensa que le abrumaba, casi sentía que se desvanecería. Era por el embarazo, estaba seguro.

—Tan hermoso como siempre. Neko-teme.

—Naru-dobe, mas te vale que mantengas tus manso quietas.

—Eso no puedo prometerlo ´tebayo, es mi cumpleaños merezco un poco de amor y hay varones de otras haciendas, seguramente querrán verte….esos malditos….

Solo negó con la cabeza. Tomado del brazo de Uzumaki bajaron por las escaleras, siendo recibidos por sus invitados. Muchas parejas que de hecho se veían, a su parecer, bastantes de pueblo, seguramente algunos burgueses del pueblo, saludaron a Naruto con pequeñas reverencias.

Todos pasaron al gran salón donde había una fila de mesitas con cojines para sentarse a cenar. Cada pareja ocupaba un espacio arrodillándose con gracia sobre los cojines y así comenzaron las pláticas sobre el pueblo y esos temas. Jiraiya era mejor que Naruto sobre esos temas, Y Sasuke sabía sacarle de problemas a Naruto cuando no sabía que responder.

Para Naruto, la vida en sociedad era tan nueva como para Sasuke, quien a pesar de ser noble, nunca había sido el anfitrión como consorte del dueño. Eran nuevas experiencias que los unían más. Todos veían con ternura a esta nueva pareja que se veía bastante fresca y que sazonaba su relación a base de pequeñas riñas.

Un poco de música ambiental fue tocado para acompañar el postre. Luego de que todos terminarán el té verde que se daba para bajar la comida, todos fueron guiados a los jardines por Deidara y su madre

Todos nerviosos, era la segunda vez que tenían que actuar en sociedad, felizmente, Kushina, Jiraiya y Sasuke les guiaban en todo ay sabían que debía hacerse en todo los casos.

Los invitados quedaron deslumbrados por los hermosos jardines, más cuando Deidara intervino diciendo que fueron hechos, hablando del jardín frente a la habitación principal, para Sasuke. Los donceles y mujeres aguataron un chillido de ternura. Los varones felicitaron por ese acto de caballerosidad. Sasuke no sabía a quién matar primero, si a Naruto por hacer el gesto o a Deidara por contárselo a todos, que vergonzoso. Naruto, no lo estaba, no le importaba que nadie viera lo feliz que era en estos momentos, este era uno de sus cumpleaños más felices.

Cuando los invitados al fin se marcharon, Naruto se lanzó uno de los grandes cojines de la sala para desestresarse. Su familia río cada quien a su manera.

— ¡Que estresante!

—Pues esto es incluso más relajante, rubio idiota. La vida en la ciudad es mucho más agitada en lo social. Así que ándate acostumbrando porque en algunos días viajaremos a la ciudad de Konoha, la capital de la región de Konoha.

Naruto esbozó un puchero disconforme.

De pronto pareciera como si el rubio recordar algo importante, pues se paró de inmediato y camino con premura hacia Sasuke. Tomo su mano y lo insto a seguirlo.

—Ya venimos a seguir celebrando el cumpleaños del alma de esta hacienda ´tebayo — chillo Naruto.

—Solo no se pongan como conejos— bromeo Jiraiya.

Ambos esposos enrojecieron pero siguieron su camino.

Ya en la habitación, Sasuke le miro en forma interrogante. Naruto sonrió y saco una caja cuadrada.

—Se que tu cumpleaños, paso en julio y no lo celebramos por estar como estábamos.

—No importa, recibí un regalo de mi hermano… uno de mis libros favoritos, así que está bien. Un poco tardío porque no me dejabas recibir nada, pero de igual forma lo recibí.

—No, quiero darte un regalo— le dijo algo melososo acercándolo por la cintura

Sasuke sonrío seductor y subió sus brazos envueltos en las finas telas de seda hasta el cuello del otro.

—Yo tampoco te he dado un regalo, idiota.

Naruto ya no se sentía mal por los motes "cariñosos" que Sasuke le llamaba, después de todo era su forma de ser.

—No es cierto, tú me has dado dos hermosos regalos.

El azabache no entendió, Naruto sonrío tenuemente pero verdaderamente feliz.

—Primero me has aceptado y eres todo lo que quería de un esposo, mi compañero, amigo, un poco rival, me has enseñado muchos y te has abierto a mí, has ayudado a mi madre y a mi hermano y a esta hacienda, me has otorgado tu confianza y también, quiero creer , tu amor. No de la misma forma que yo, quizás no me ames tanto como yo, pero quiere creer que me quieres.

—Te… quiero, idiota— dijo apresurado, aunque supiese que esa frase ya no captaba todos sus sentimientos.

—Y eso me hace feliz, eres mi esposo en todo el sentido— señalo el dije de cristal azulino verdoso que portaba en el cuello diariamente.

—Otro hermoso regalo que me has dado es nuestro hijo, nuestro futuro bebe que nos necesitará de ambos. Has cumplido uno de mis sueños.

—Ambos regalos, créeme no los tenía pensado— contestó algo abrumado.

—Quizás, pero ahí están ´tebayo— dijo animado

— Así que te regalaré algo.

—El kimono fue suficiente.

—Aunque comience a gustarte usar kimonos, ese fue más un auto regalo, en verdad te queda muy bien— comento relamiéndose un poco, los labios.

—Ya, dobe pervertido dime de una vez que hay en esa caja.

Naruto sonrió y se la entregó. Era una caja bastante pesada, así que la abrió sin hacer mucha alharaca. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Sin duda si fueras cualquier otro doncel me lanzaría la caja en la cabeza y se marcharía ofendido. Pero, lo bueno es que eres tú, mi azabache teme.

En la caja había un enorme libro de pasta de piel marrón con dibujos bordados, dibujos infantiles.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno, me he carteado algunas veces con Itachi y me conto que este libro era tu favorito cuando eras muy pequeño, pero que se perdió en uno de las remodelaciones de tu casa. Tú sospechaste que tu papa lo había tirado, pero tu mama te lo negó. Sea como sea, me pareció que era una parte importante de tu pasado, y quisiera que se lo cuentes a nuestro hijo.

Sasuke se sintió un poco mareado y hasta con ganas de desmayarse, sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. Como odiaba sentirse tan débil. Ese libro era uno de los primeros que su madre le leyó cuando aun no sabía leer. Junto a su madre y hermano se dejaban caer sobre la sombra de un árbol mientras ella le contaba aquellas historias infantiles sobre magos y animales parlantes. Muy infantil, pero un recuerdo muy grato de su infancia.

—Las cosas que son importantes cuando eres niño deben conservarse, porque en tu infancia es dónde planeas tus sueños…y no quiero que los olvides. Lo siento, quizás te has sentido aplastado por todas las responsabilidades, pero estaré ahí contigo.

No pudo terminar cuando Sasuke se abrazo a él de una forma tan necesitaba que la ternura le invadió

—Como te burles de esto te mato—susurró el azabache.

—Claro que no ¿entonces te gusta? ¿O hubiera preferido algún kimono o joya?

—Me gusta— dijo claro y decidido.

—Es que pensé…

— Algo bastante anormal— le bromeo el menor aun abrazado a él

— Oye, teme no te burles… Tienes mucha ropa, accesorios y si quiero regalarte uno no tengo por qué espera que sea tu cumpleaños; sin embargo, quiero que sepas que eres especial para mí, a si que quise darte esto por tu cumpleaños, lo siento por no haber sido el mismo día.

Sasuke se apreso más a él y el rubio sonrío.

Se separaron lentamente y Sasuke envolvió el enorme libro con delicadeza. A su lado vio un juego de cuchillas, estaba seguro que eran de vedad, tenían empuñadura de plata con grabaciones de la luna.

—Son hermosas

—No te equivoques. En serio valoro lo fuerte que eres, pero estas son para que si en algún momento necesitas protegerte las utilices y te protejas y a nuestro bebe.

—Tienes muchos gustos, pro no sabía cómo cubrir alguno, sé que te gusta bailar, aunque lo niegues— comento al ver la mirada escéptica del otro— pero para aquello ¿Qué podría regalarte? Un instrumento musical pensé, pero eso hay en la hacienda, y pudo comprarlos en cualquier momento; sin embargo, aun no los descarto para posibles regalos. Después estaba tu pasión por las letras y pensé en preguntar Itachi que me comento algo así. Sí, no solo me peleo y recibo amenazas de Itachi, sino también le pedí aquella vez este consejo.

Sasuke sabía bien lo difícil que seguramente la tuvo para conseguir aquel libro, pues su autor ya había fallecido hace 20 años, y solo había algunas piezas de esa obra y ahí la tenía.

Sin pensarlo mucho Sasuke se acerco al rubio y tratando de no ponerse nervioso y no dar marcha atrás, aplastó su orgullo, se acercó a su odio y le dijo.

—Te amo, rubio idiota.

Aquella frase ya iba mejor con los fuertes sentimientos que y se habían coronado con este detalle.

* * *

Notas finales: creo que me pase de pervetida ¿o ustedes creen que estuvo bien el lemon? y si al finse lo dijo! ¿Naruto se lo creerá? asi que decidme que les apreció! haber si me animo a adelantar un capi...Y espero q me sigan hasta el final.

ONIZ DORADO: Gracias por siempre animarme de esta manera ...!y si sasuke ya le dijo q es apdre y aqui vimos su reacción! y sasuke se lo recalca! gracias por apoyarme siempre!  
¿q te aprecio estye capi'm ¿Y ohh sasuke le dijo "te amo ¿como crees que reaccine Naruto? ¿Gritara alos cuatro vientos de felicidad'  
¡ o q pasara? Y en vrdad gaara aun no ha terminado todo su paple en la historia.. nos vemos!

zarame-sama:Entonces espero q este capitambien te hay satisfacido co0mo el anterio e incluso más...  
prontito ya veremos a Itachi y los uchiha y comosera volverse a ver con naruto... Espero q este capi te hay echo gritar igual q el otro y  
q te haya gustado tanto como ami.. auqn solte mucho mi vena perver.. Nos vemos!


	22. Chapter 22

Notas de autor: creo que muchsos e apsaron apra el lado de AY, bueno publico primero pro aqui para que nose me onfien tanto... aunq en unos minutos estara en Ay de todas maneras.. Gracias todos los que me leen y ya ps aqui tenemos otro capi, como dije si publico otro capi tan rapido es como disculpa adelantada a que no publicare la proxima seman por mis aprciales,a si que muy probablemente el siguiente capi este al finalizar la siguiente semana.. espero lo disfruten! este capi esta variado con los pairs como leeran... Y , sí masashi Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes, epro aqui nos lor abmos momentaneamente par ahcerles ahcer las cosas que queramos... jaja bye!

* * *

¿En verdad había oído aquellas palabras de su esposo?

Le separo lentamente para observarle, pero Sasuke desvío su mirada. Naruto pensó en quizá era bueno no insistir pues quizá el propio azabache no entendiera bien lo que sentía; también, todo podría ser producto de que estaba más susceptible por la preñez. Aunque le entristeciera la idea, era una gran posibilidad de que así sea.

—No te martirices, Sasu-teme, no te fuerces a decirme algo que...

—Es cierto…. Lo que siento ya no es solo amistad o deseo...

—No me lo digas, Sasuke

Este se separo y le observo con cierto enojo.

—Lo que más deseo es que me ames, pero en verdad. Y no provocado porque estas sensible por la preñez. Tengamos nuestro hijo primero, y si cuando nazca aun te sientes así, creeré que me amas.

El menor se sintió ofendido por lo que quiso separarse, pero el rubio la aprisionó con sus brazos.

—Yo, en verdad espero que me ames.

El joven doncel comprendió que Naruto necesitaba seguridad que trataría de dársela.

Se mantuvieron así abrazados dándose calor mutuo. De pronto unas arcadas le envolvieron: la rutina seguía su curso.

La celebración más familiar fue más que satisfactoria para el rubio, que mejor que estar con toda su familia.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo, de hecho, su vientre se había elevado un poco, cuando lo tocaba lo sentía más cálido que la normal temperatura del resto de su cuerpo ¿serían ideas suyas? No importaba, ahí se albergaba su hijo.

Sus pezones le dolían un poco, y estos estaban tomando un color más oscuro, su cuerpo había engrosado y había subido unos gramos de peso. Sí, lo notaba ¿y qué? Una persona como el siempre conocía cada cambio en su cuerpo.

Aun así, el rubio seguía amándole noche tras noche con más devoción sobre todo cuando besaba su vientre. Este le deslumbraba con una enrome sonrisa,.

El viaje a Konoha ya estaba listo: Las carretas estaba preparadas, los caballos también, así como todos los viajeros y los hombres de Jiraiya que ya se habían adelantado algunos y otros viajarían detrás de ellos como medida de protección.

Fue tan extraño, estar ahí en la carreta, así besándose con el rubio mientras este le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla derecha y con su otra mano le acariciaba el vientre cubierto por sus ropas de fina tela.

¿Quién iba a pensar que luego de algunos meses se enamoraría de él? Lo había odiado aquella noche en la que robo su virginidad, pero ahora estaba tan a gusto durmiendo con él mientras el viaje proseguía. Era más lento pues viajaban más personas y más carrozas, por lo cual más pertenencias e equipaje.

La hacienda quedaba en manos del padre de Shikamaru, Tsunade con sus aprendices. La madre de Sakura, quiso volver a su lugar de señora, pero Sakura apoyada por Ino no se lo permitió y la mando de nuevo a su habitación. Shikamaru, con seguridad, estaba viajando de regreso a la hacienda Namikaze. En una carta corta, acordó con Naruto, pues, a pesar de que confiaba en el padre de su amigo, quien conocía mejor la hacienda y los intereses del rubio era Shikamaru. Le quedaba una plática pendiente con su amigo, aún quería saber cómo era ese tal Gaara, pero prefería peguntárselo directamente. No es que quisiera volver a los problemas del pasado, era solo que sentía curiosidad por si era más guapo que él.

La noche había caído, por lo cual todos los viajeros se refugiaron en el hospedaje a mitad de camino. Aún recordaba que, quizá en esta misma habitación fue que lo hizo suyo por primera vez. Sin embargo, Sasuke no pareció notarlo, pues simplemente se derrumbo con cansancio y sueño sobre el lecho ya sin su gracia acostumbrada.

—Sasuke…

Sus susurros suaves adormecieron más al menor quien ingreso al mundo de los sueños..

Naruto se cambio de ropa y alzó a Sasuke para abrir las mantas y hacerle dormir bien abrigado. Se acostó a su lado y le paso uno de sus brazos hasta llegar a su vientre y acariciarlo con gusto. Así ambos quedaron dormidos en aquella posición, y a pesar de los constantes levantes del menor seguido del mayor por los vómitos, amanecieron en la misma posición. La pareja ya lista se dispuso a subir de nuevo a la carreta. Un par de horas después, todo ya estaba listo.

La mansión Uchiha, por alguna razón que no sabía explicar lucía más esplendorosa que cuando lo dejaron. Sería se idea por las circunstancias en las que se fueron o en verdad Itachi había hecho algunos cambios.

Sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar levemente al divisar su hogar tan imponente, como en sus viejos tiempos. Le parecía que los jardines del jardín de las puertas estaban más hermosos y mejor cuidado que nunca. Se podía divisar, además, mucho más empelados de cabellos negro y tez blanca con los emblemas de la familia en sus espaldas, trabajar de aquí a allá.

En la puerta principal estaban parados Itachi, su madre, su padre y Sai.

— ¡Ototo!

Itachi no era de demostrar muchas emociones y menos en público, pero en verdad ya no le importaba nada si su hermano estaba al frente suyo.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de su marido, para caminar hacia su hermano. Itachi lo envolvió en un abrazo que lejos de sentirse incomodo le hizo querer sollozar de la felicidad. Su amado hermano, al fin podía abrazarlo.

Itachi lo apegó más su cuerpo, chocando pecho con pecho y vientre con vientre…

Itachi se separó y le miro en signo de interrogación. Después bajo su mirada hacia el vientre de su hermano menor como si quisiera comprobar el ligero bulto que choco contra su vientre plano de varón.

—Sasuke, hermanito, no me digas que...— hablo bastante asustado.

Sasuke asintió aun reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Tengo dos meses y medio más o menos.

Itachi no supo interpretar bien esa información, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, que todos sus esfuerzos por proteger a su hermano no habían servido de nada.

— ¡Tu maldito, desgraciado!— grito enfurecido como nunca antes.

Si no fuera porque sus padres salieron rápidamente del shock que les produjo la noticia, quizás hubiera finalizado con ahorcar al rubio, que si bien podía defenderse nunca pensó que Itachi fuera tan temible.

—No es lo que piensas…— le explico su hermanito— No paso como crees... nosotros… queremos a este niño.

Itachi quiso descifrar mentira en las palabras de su hermano, mas solo pudo encontrar un brillo especial que le daba cierta hermosura y a la vez fragilidad que aumentaba su sed de sangre por ahorcar a ese rubio.

—Maldito pervertido ¿Cómo pudiste tocar a mi hermanito?— parecía bastante frustrado.

Sasuke suspiro un poco aburrido.

—Itachi, estamos casados ¿Qué crees que íbamos a hacer? ¿Jugar cartas?— contesto con burla.

La ironía en las palabras de Sasuke hizo reír a Naruto, quien solo gano otro intento de ahorcamiento combinado de jalón de orejas y un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su cuñado.

— ¡Itachi, ya basta! En verdad me muero de cansancio. El dobe no me violo si eso es lo que quieres saber— le explico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Solo perceptible para su hermano.

—Por supuesto que no, estoy sumamente feliz de que Sasuke me vaya dar un hijo, Itachi. En verdad le amo.

La calma y rebosante felicidad en el rubio le hizo pensar que quizá debía enterarse la historia completa, pues a veces pensaba que el que se llevaran mejor era solo una farsa por parte de su hermano para no preocuparle. Ya vería y estudiaría esos dos, pues no se conformaría con esta primera visión ni con las cartas de su hermano.

—Más te vale que no hagas llorar y le consientas mientras carga con mi sobrinito. No quiero ni una queja... ni una sola…

—Eso va de parte de nosotros también— hablaron ambos padres Uchiha bastante calmados, más de lo esperado. Quizá el hecho de que su hijo les haya escrito con anterioridad, sin decirle del embarazo, les haya apaciguado, pues se esperaba un recibimiento menos "amistoso" por parte de todos, después de cómo se llevo a Sasuke. .

—Ya que tuvo la delicadeza de embarazar a mi hijo, espero que cumpla con todo, pero ya hablaremos— habló cordialmente Fugaku.

Esta familia, estaba mucho más recuperada, pues el rubio sintió que ya no le temían. Los Uchiha eran orgullosos, pero aun así sabía que los tenía en su poder hace algunos meses, pero ahora parecían concentrar un aura amenazante que le hacía sentirse amedrentado. La situación ya no era la misma con seguridad.

—Ya hablaremos, Namikaze. Ahora entremos para que mi hermanito duerma.

Itachi le susurro a Naruto unas palabras que le dejaron con un poco de temor

"Hazlo sufrir o engáñalo mientras esta en cinta y te castro. Y más te vale que cumplas tu promesa de dejarle volar y estirar las alas"

Naruto asintió firme y con una enorme sonrisa. Itachi sonrió levemente.

A pesar de no agradarle la idea de que su hermanito estuviera esperando un bebe, lo apoyaría y amaría a ese niño, así como amo a Sasuke cuando lo vio en brazos de su madre.

Deidara observaba a Itachi y se sonrojaba levemente. Lo veía mucho más guapo y fuerte que antes, físicamente. Incluso su aura amenazante le incitaba a acercarse y perderse en aquellos dos ojos profundos. La juventud y el deseo le estaban pegando fuerte.

Itachi solo paseo su vista por él y le sonrío levemente. Lo cual causa una tristeza que el rubio doncel no manifestaría por ser orgulloso.

Mikoto les invito a pasar y junto con Kushina empezaron una plática. Naruto, Itachi Jiraiya se enraizaron en las próximas elecciones y las propuestas de Jiraiya pues para Fugaku aun le dolía en el orgullo la amenaza de Orochimaru.

Sasuke se quedo a su lado y se coló en la conversación; para que luego, Sai se posara a su lado para molestarle y hacerle preguntas indecorosas, solo para recibir una terrible reprimenda por Mikoto que parecía oír todo desde lejos. Luego se enfrascaron en una plática sobre la hacienda Uchiha.

Deidara solo se mantenía distante al lado de Sai, aquel doncel de cabellos largos totalmente lacios.

¿Por qué Itachi no era como antes? Estaba mucho más guapo y al parecer más maduro y responsable, con un amor absoluto por su familia y en especial a Sasuke. Entonces ¿por qué no se acordaba que estaba ahí? Parecía que más le entusiasmaba debatir con Jiraiya, Fugaku y en ocasiones con su hermano que verlo ahí. El no era una persona callada ni sumisa así que comenzó a intervenir en las platicas de Sai, Sasuke y ocasionalmente Naruto que también estaba interesado en la hacienda Uchiha, pero sobre todo, en la salud de su doncel: pendiente hasta de que hormigas pasaban cerca de sus dos amores, pues ese niño era su otro gran amor.

Después del almuerzo con el que los recibieron , preparado con verdadera alegría por las empleadas del lugar para su joven doncel Sasuke, se retiraron cada uno a las habitaciones preparadas con la promesa de reunirse más tarde para la cena.

Itachi y Fugaku le habían avisado que se limitara a dejar a Sasuke en su habitación y que viniera hablar con ellos. Jiraiya dejó su equipaje n su habitación y bajo para verificar que sus soldados estén al tanto de todo; se llevo al gran sorpresa que los Uchiha volvían a tener guardia personal.

Deidara y Kushina, por pedido de ellos se quedarían en la misma habitación, por lo que Mikoto les platicaba mientras las empeladas preparaban la habitación para acomodar otro futon y traer más mantas. Sinn duda, a Kushina le traía buenos recuerdos estas construcciones tradicionales, pues le hacía recordar su vida cuando sus padres estaban vivos.

Naruto ayudo a Sasuke dormirse, y cuando este estuvo dormido, salió de la habitación para encaminarse hasta el conocido despacho de Fugaku Uchiha. Parecía que estaba discutiendo con Itachi.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! No lo voy a hacer.

—Pero son las reglas del clan— exclamo el aun líder.

—Sabes que tengo las capacidades necesarias para ser el líder sin tener que casarme. No soy Sasuke, no me voy a casar a la fuerza. Sin mi esta familia se va al diablo— replicó con orgullo

Fugaku dio un suspiro profundo.

— ¿Vas a echar al basura todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho tu hermano?

Itachi lo observó en signo de pregunta.

— ¿Tú crees verdaderamente que Sasuke quiera a ese hombre? Podría darse el caso que le guste, pero no lo sobremos y Sasuke nunca te dirá la verdad. Y aun si le gustara, seguramente ha pasado por cosas difíciles. — argumento con cierta culpa en su mirada.

—Eso fue tu culpa…. — le reprochó— Por lo que vi, creo que Sasuke si quiera a Naruto. Aunque estuviera obligado por nosotros a hacer que Naruto nos ayude, Sasuke nunca se embarazaría por conveniencia. No es como usted, padre, que es capaz de vender a un hijo por dinero. Estoy seguro que Sasuke ha logrado enamorarse de Naruto.

El rubio que escuchaba, al principio con dolor en su pecho, sonrío: no había persona que conociera mejor a Sasuke que Itachi.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Créeme que estoy orgulloso de Sasuke por haberlo enfrentado solo, solo kami sabe cuánto habrá sufrido al principio.

— ¿Por qué no arregla las cosas con Sasuke? Padre, a Sasuke le ha faltado mucho que usted lo mime, que le platique…. Solo ha sabido regañarlo.

—Tú sabes porque lo he hecho- exclamo en suspiro Fugaku

—De igual forma, espero que ahora pueda hablar con él.

—Tratare. Volviendo al tema, Itachi, no es que yo quiera obligarte, pero es una regla que ha pasado por generaciones y lo sabes. En cualquier familia, incluso en burgueses que no tienen categoría como nosotros, para ser líder se casan primero. Se debe tener la seguridad que el líder está bien en todos los aspecto incluidos el emocional. Piénsalo, Itachi, te gustaba Deidara, tu le gustas a él. Además, sabes bien que si te conviertes en líder sin casarte, no tendrás tiempo ni de mandarle una carta, por lo menos al comienzo ¿quieres que te lo quiten?

—Naruto sal de detrás de la puerta se que estás ahí.

Itachi, sin duda, era de cuidado.

El rubio corrió la puerta y ahí estaba Itachi sentado sobre sus rodillas frene a su padre, el cual tenía una mirada dura.

— ¿Quiere que Deidara se case con Itachi no es así?

Fugaku soltó un suspiro cansino.

—Viendo que usted y mi hijo Sasuke han arreglado sus diferencias e incluso decidieron tener un bebe, algo bastante difícil de imaginar que Sasuke cedería tan joven, pues creo que es cierta mi teoría de que la convivencia es la que trae el amor.

— Fugaku-san, sin duda nuestra relación ha mejorado, pero eso no quiere decir que él me ame. Me tiene cariño, eso es todo. Sobre el bebe, la verdad Sasuke se estaba cuidando pero algo pasó por lo que quedó en estado.

—Entonces Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Naruto se quedo pensativo.

—No lo sé, Sasuke es muy difícil de leer. El dice que no, que en verdad lo desea a pesar de todo, pero no tengo la certeza. Aun así, le aseguro que cuidaré a nuestro hijo lo mejor que pueda y de Sasuke también. Por supuesto, me haré responsable del niño con todas sus obligaciones, Sasuke es muy joven e inmaduro, a mi parecer, como para criar un niño solo. Y de todas formas trataré de que Sasuke cumpla sus sueños. Se los prometo.

Las palabras de Naruto y la leve reverencia de él les confirmo que la elección para marido de Sasuke fue una gran idea, así que simplemente asintieron.

—Aun quiero hablar contigo a solas— comentó Itachi

Naruto pasó un poco de saliva algo nervioso, pues creía que estando solas con Itachi su vida correría peligro.

—Bien, dejando este tema de lado ¿Usted le permitiría que mi hijo despose a su hermano? Le aseguro que Itachi es un gran partido.

—La verdad no sé si debería creerles. Itachi ha comprobado que es un gran líder, hermano, padre, pero no sé si será lo mismo como marido para Deidara. Aun no olvido todas las mentiras sobre Sasuke, además de las amenazas hacia a él para forzarle casarse conmigo ¿así que según ustedes extorsioné a las parientes de ese tipo no?

Itachi inclino levemente la cabeza.

—En verdad lo siento, solo temimos que le pasara algo a Sasuke si se iba con él.

Fugaku observo con orgullo a su hijo.

—También lo siento, — comento Fugaku tratan de sobre pasar sobre su orgullo—si no hacíamso aquello Sasuke se hubiera ido con ese tipo, que le llenó la cabeza de ideas. Aunque ahora sea Kasekage, en ese momento Sasuke pudo haber muerto si llegaba en ese caótico lugar.

—La verdad todo eso me produce un sentimiento agridulce. Sasuke, gracias a esas mentiras, está conmigo, vamos a tener un hijo y todo eso; sin embargo, sé que nunca sentirá algo tan fuerte como por ese tipo.

Itachi le observó confundido.

—No importa, tienen mi palabra que no volveré a maltratar a Sasuke; después de todo, ahora está conmigo. — dijo decidido y con obvios signos de posesividad.

Itachi y su padre se miraron cómplices, entendiéndose en su escaso lenguaje corporal y diciéndose "entonces estuvo bien lo que hicimos".

—Volviendo al tema de Dei— comentó, mientras se sentaba en otro cojín.

—Olvídalo, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para casarnos. — agregó Itachi con seguridad.

—Y yo insisto en que nunca se conocerán lo suficiente. En el matrimonio tendrán más tiempo para conocerse. — Alegó Fugaku totalmente convencido de que así era.

—Tu padre tiene razón— apoyó el rubio— si alargaba mi noviazgo con Sasuke probablemente no le hubiera conocido tan bien como conviviendo; sin embargo, es una decisión que solo tú y Deidara deben tomar— comento observando fijamente a Fugaku.

Fugaku hizo un mohín de incomodidad, pero no por ello se abstuvo de seguir interviniendo.

—Pues yo creo que es tiempo de que te cases. Es extraño que tu hermano menor este casado y tú no lo estés; así podríamos concentrarnos en buscarle un adecuado pretendiente a Sai de una vez por todas. ¿Acaso no te gustaba Deidara-chan? A mí no me molesto en lo absoluto que Deidara sea mestizo.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por las miradas superiores de ambos Uchiha.

—Ha, no se preocupe, su secreto de que en realidad son bastardos está seguro con nosotros.

El rubio observo a ambos con mirada enojada y a la vez sorprendida.

—No nos subestime, Uzumaki. — Le enfrento Itachi con esa mirada intimidante. — ¿Lo sabe Sasuke?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

—Bien— dijo con simpleza Itachi— Me gusta Deidara, y quisiera conocerlo mejor, pero el matrimonio es algo que no se si funcione aun. Quería ser el líder del clan primero; sin embargo, padre me viene con estas leyes. Leyes que te aseguro anularé.

—Son leyes, pero también tradiciones. Lo Hyuga para cambiar de líder harán que se casen Hinata y Neji, así son las cosas. Tu hermano se caso odiando a Uzumaki y ahora le quiere un poco; tú y Deidara se llevarán mucho mejor. Además así pronto me darán nietos y así la siguiente generación del clan comenzaría ya que Obito y su marido no se avivan en ese aspecto. Sasuke te acaba de ganar para el siguiente sucesor.

El rubio le paro haciendo un ademan por la sorpresa

— ¿Qué?

—El siguiente sucesor de Itachi será el hijo de Sasuke— le anunciaron ambos con firmeza y mirada aguda.

—Claro, si es varón— aclaro Fugaku

—Sin importar que sea— advirtió Itachi.

—Un momento, ese niño es mi sucesor— contraatacó el rubio.

—Le recuerdo que tenemos un acuerdo prenupcial. Su hijo, sin importar el sexo, pertenecerá al clan Uchiha y, por tanto, llevará nuestro apellido.

—Ya hablaremos de eso— aclaro Naruto— por ahora concentrémonos en el tema de Itachi y Deidara

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que luego le explicarían como funcionaba el linaje en la sucesión de los Uchiha.

—Padre, en vedad, desearía esperar.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? Sabes bien que no tendrás tiempo de nada una vez líder, hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Deidara no te esperara por siempre.

Itachi suspiro rendido y cansado. Bien sabía que no, no tendría el tiempo adecuado para cortejarlo, sobre todo porque Naruto se llevaría a su hermano y el no podría ir a visitarlo seguido. Sería bastante difícil. Y le gustaba mucho, temía que alguien más le adelantara; sin embargo, no estaba muy de acuerdo en casarse de una vez.

—Lo hablaré con Dei, si Naruto me lo permite.

—De acuerdo— acepto Naruto— Es él quien debe tomar la decisión — contesto preocupado por su hermano, ser el esposo del líder del clan Uchiha no sería nada fácil.

Era ya de noche, pero al parecer, su azabache quería pasarse de largo y seguir durmiendo. Sasuke no era de ser un vago y dormirse todo el día, pero suponía que eran consecuencias de un embarazo siendo tan joven. Esta experiencia le hizo valorar más Sasuke y a su madre, por eso en nombre del esfuerzo que hizo ella, cuidaría de Sasuke milímetro a milímetro, era el bebé de ambos el que esperaba, después de todo.

Le fascinaba verlo dormir: se le veía tan calmado, con su rostro delicado y relajado, sus labios entre abiertos y su respirar tranquilo, sus sedosos cabellos semi cubriéndole el bello rostro de piel fina y delicada. Antes, hubiera tenido que aguantar sus ganas de acariciarle, pero ya no. Pues el mismo joven le había dado su permiso.

Se recostó en el lecho de Sasuke de lado, y se acercó a él lentamente; su mano izquierda comenzó a tantear por ese ligero bulto sobre su vientre y le acarició con ternura "Ya quiero verte, bebe"

Se apoyo en su codo derecho y le observó, se acercó y comenzó a besarle las mejilla descubierta; luego, bajo por su cuello dejando succiones y marcando el territorio que consideraba suyo "un pensamiento algo machista, pero el teme no tenía porque enterarse"

Se supone que no debía despertarlo, pero sus entrañas comenzaban a quemarse; el calor se le subió por el cuerpo con tan solo besar la piel de su cuello y aspirar su fragante aroma a jazmín. Sasuke le enloquecía rápidamente de pasión. Era como el fruto prohibido y a la vez deseado. Por lo menos, así se sentía.

Sus manos tantearon la cintura del menor y se deslizaron hasta la entrepierna de este y comenzó a sobarla para excitarlo y le respondiera al beso que comenzaba a darle en los labios, mientras con su otro brazo se mantenía sobre él sin caer encima del menor.

Sasuke sintió todas estas atenciones y comenzó a sentir calor, por lo que abrió sus ojos un poco fastidiado, pues quería seguir durmiendo.

—Eres un teme dormilón— le molesto el mayor, mientras comenzaba a abrir su yukata y dejar su pecho al descubierto.

Quería sentir su piel, hace algunos días que no estaban juntos por los malestares del menor, pero ya no resistía más; y no le importaba que ya debieran barja a cenar y que se supusiera que debía despertarlo para bajar y no para hacerlo.

—Naruto…— susurro espabilándose un poco el menor— ¿Pero que tratas de hacer?

El tono de voz de Sasuke era un poco más fuerte que el anterior.

—No me toques, rubio idiota. Estamos en casa de mis padres ¿te has puesto a pensar en ello?

Naruto tratando de mimarlo, comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos con suavidad, demostrando su amor.

—Te deseo ahora ¿Qué tiene de malo si lo notan? Estamos casados...— susurró mientras enterraba su rostro en el blanco cuello.

Sasuke lo aparto, y siguió de lado.

—No tengo ganas…— contesto con simpleza— Y déjame tranquilo, tengo hambre hay que bajar a cenar.

Naruto le abrió más la yukata dejándole descubierto, Sasuke se harto por el acoso de su marido, y termino sentándose bruscamente.

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¡¿Es que no entiendes lo insoportable que es para mí tener todos estos malestares?! Me siento horrible, idiota, y tu solo quieres sexo. Usa tu mano para complacerte. No tengo ganas — le dijo fuerte y claro.

Sasuke se sujeto el estomago con fuerza y se dobló, tapo su boca y corrió hacia donde recordaba estaba el baño de su enorme habitación.

Naruto miro al techo y lanzó un suspiro, realmente Sasuke estaba de muy mal humor y él iba tener que auto complacerse. Después de gritar el nombre de su esposo, después de correrse por la masturbación, corrió donde su joven esposo, que tenía lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos, par la vergüenza de sentirse así, sucio con mareos, vómitos, Sasuke llegaba a su límite.

Naruto le atrajo y le hizo que se apoyara sobre él.

—Gracias, Sasuke, gracias por soportar todo esto.

—Idiota…. Deberías ser tu quien cargue con todo ya que queráis hijos. Es muy fácil para a un varón como tu pedir hijos... es horrible Naruto.

El rubio prefirió controlar su molestia por escucha aquellas palabras, simplemente lo abrazó fuerte y le sobo la espalda para controlar sus vómitos.

—Tengo hambre, pero, joder, todo lo vomito. Estoy harto…

—Vamos, quizás tu nana o tu madre puedan darte mejores comidas y puedas alimentarte correctamente.

Sasuke se dejaba acariciar y recibir las muestras de ternura del rubio, por ahora, las necesitaba urgentemente.

Ya en la cena, Mikoto y su nana le habían preparado una comida rica en vitaminas pero bajo en grasa y bajo de sal. Eso sumado a un te especial hizo que el azabache doncel se sintiera más recuperado y con fuerzas suficientes para hablar con su hermano a solas, algo que de cierta forma encelo al rubio, pero no podía hacer algo más para evitarlo.

— ¿Lo amas?

La pregunta directa de su hermano era muy común; sin embargo, a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, nunca tuvo la dificultad que ahora sentía para responderle con franqueza.

—Naruto alega que solo se llevan bien y son compañeros en todo aspecto.

Sasuke se sintió dolido porque sus palabras y sus "Te quiero" no le hayan llegado.

—Pues no lo sé. Le quiero, pero comienzo a sentir que esto ya no es solo eso…— dijo un poco nervioso y avergonzado— pero no sé si solo es porque espero un hijo suyo o no.

Itachi sonrío amablemente y se sentó al lado de su hermano, le paso un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él. Sasuke se quedo ahí quieto dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

—Gaara, me busco…

Itachi se sobresalto un poco, pero no le aparto de su abrazo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

El joven doncel le contó todas sus emociones y sorpresas, incluso el beso entre ellos y la despedida.

—Eso dice mucho de tus sentimientos hacia el rubio…. Me alegra que las cosas hayan mejorado para ambos; pero ahora temo que Naruto se entere; cuando se encela, sabemos que es muy peligroso.

Sasuke rio ligeramente.

Se recostó en su hermano y, mientras este le mimaba, le comenzó contar todo lo que pasó, incluida su noche de bodas (claro sin dar mucho detalle) a su hermano, a la persona que más confiaba.

Itachi le calmo las lagrimas y escucho apaciblemente cada cumulo de sentimientos que Sasuke a veces gritaba por no entenderse bien él mismo. Su hermanito, su hermoso hermanito, tan joven, tan indefenso sería "madre", eso también le aterraba y más si el rubio se enteraba, pero, felizmente, su padre y él lo tenían todo bajo control, que por ahora era mejor que nadie se enterara.

Sasuke contándole su miedos futuros y él aconsejándole, prometiéndole seguir pagando la deuda, deseándole suerte y agradeciéndole por todo, además de felicitarle y prometerle que pasara lo que pasara él siempre estaría a su lado y lo protegería; y así sintiéndose más seguro que nunca, sintiendo esa agradable calor de hermanos, se quedo dormido. Itachi pensó que quizá era mejor seguir hablando más adelante, y si debía hablar de la hacienda sería después de los primeros meses.

El rubio del marido de su hermanito le vio con una mirada fatal, aquel sujeto que se había robado la inocencia de su hermanito de mala manera.

El rubio tomo en brazos a Sasuke, recibiéndolo de su hermano y luego lo acostó en su lecho, para después vestirlo adecuadamente.

Hoy, durante el desayuno le había insinuado a Deidara a ir a caminar por el jardín, lugar donde se le declararía.

—En verdad, no quisiera hacer este tipo de cosas, pero es una ley de los Uchiha y también no deseo separarme de ti.

Deidara enarco una ceja, aun molesto porque Itachi le haya ignorado en lo que iba la visita.

— ¿Ni siquiera te disculparás por el hecho de que ni siquiera me miraste desde que he llegado?

Deidara era directo y quería saber de inmediato lo que sucedía.

— ¿O es que ya no sientes nada por mi y quieres que dejemos lo que teníamos de lado?

El mayor abrió los ojos entre asustado y sorprendido. Deidara era un doncel bastante directo, pero a la vez tenía un carácter indomable. Suspiró, pues estas características le gustaban en Deidara, por no decir que le sorprendía que le gustase. Era cierto que a Sasuke lo mimaba en todos sus caprichos, pero, Hana, su anterior prometida, su fallecida prometida (aun le dolía el recuerdo) era de un carácter muy dulce y maternal. La amo mucho, había prendido a hacerse a la idea y término amándola. En parte sentía culpa por dejar ir su recuerdo, pero la vez, sabía que su padre tenía razón (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo). Deidara sería la única persona de quien podría volverse a enamorar.

—Es todo lo contrario. — Contesto— Para ser líder del clan Uchiha necesito estar casado. Es algo que cuando sea lider lo cambiaré, pero que por ahora debo respetar.

El rubio doncel se quedo sin palabras, tratando de entender la magnitud de su decisión, pues entendía más o menos a lo que se refería.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Deidara?— le pidió tomándole de las manos de forma suave.

Deidara miro los ojos de Itachi, aquel chico, su azabache estaba decidido a ser el líder de su clan, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

— ¿Estas tan decidido a ser líder del clan?

El mayor dio un suspiro hondo, entendiendo que quizá sería rechazado. Aquello le causaba un dolor profundo, pues le quería, a pesar de no haberlo visto frente a frente desde hace algún tiempo.

—No es como si fuera mi sueño, pero es un paso que debo dar para cumplir mis sueños, sueños de igualdad y bienestar para toda mi familia, Sasuke y a la descendencia de estas. Siempre he pensado que si quieres cambiar el mundo, debes empezar a cambiarlo tú mismo, cambiando las cosas cercanas a ti. Por eso entenderé que no quieras casarte conmigo, pero, si no es así, lamento tener que decirte que lo nuestro no podrá ir más allá.

Deidara abrió los ojos y estos se empeñaron en lágrimas que retuvo a la fuerza; apretó la mandíbula y sus puños, casi queriendo darle un golpe al mayor.

—Dei, me gustas y te quiero, supongo que si nos hubiéramos conocido mejor quizás…

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Después de ignorarme todo el día, vienes y me dices que si no acepto casarme contigo simplemente lo nuestro ya no seguirá mas allá que terminaremos? Maldito Uchiha ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme en una situación así?— contesto bastante furioso pero a la vez con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

— Lo siento, Dei— le dio una leve reverencia…— Hubiera querido poder dejar mis deberes, pero esto va más allá de todo.

— ¿Me lo pides a mi porque no tienes alguien más cerca?

—En realidad, si quisiera podría ir a cualquier casona y pedir la mano de cualquier doncella o doncel y estoy seguro que me la darían y ese doncel o doncella estarías más que dispuesto.

Deidara esbozo un puchero, pues quizás aquel idiota Uchiha tenía razón. Si aquel bastardito de Sasuke tenía tantos pretendientes varones, seguramente este Uchiha tenía muchos donceles y doncellas que morían por casarse con él. Malditas zorras, pensó el rubio.

No quería dejarle ir, Itachi había calado en él mucho, con tan solo el tiempo en que estuvo en la ciudad. Le encantaba lo ordenado, amable, caballeroso, a la vez respetuoso de sus ideales, un hombre así era muy difícil de ver por la región de Konoha, quías la de la generación, de su generación serían así, pero Itachi le hacía sentir más que eso, se sentía tan estúpido cuando le miraba, nervioso, ¡Nervioso! Algo que era bastante difícil de hacer sentirá él.

— ¿Entonces?

Itachi borro su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Quisiera no tener que escoger entre ellos y que tu aceptes casarte conmigo, quisiera que me permitieras conocerte mejor aun ya casados. Te juro que no intentaré propasarme contigo si no lo quieres

— ¿Aunque estemos casados?

—No quiero que te sientas en deber de algo, tendrás tu espacio aquí, tu espacio propio. Además estamos en la ciudad será conveniente para ti como artista. No te voy a prohibir nada, ni obligarte a nada. Quiero una persona a mi lado, no un esclavo. No tendremos hijos hasta que tú te sientas preparado. Si quieres no es necesario que te ocupes de la mansión o algún problema del clan. Solo sé mi compañero, conozcámonos poco a poco. Yo, en verdad, hubiera querido acercarme a ti, que salgamos, antes de casarnos, pero quiero creer que no porque nos casemos quiera decir que no podremos salir al cine, a dar una vuelta a conocer lugares. El trabajo de líder es duro y. Si te vas no podré ir por ti…

Deidara se sintió un poco conmovido por sus palabras, por su sinceridad, por sus no falsas promesas y a la vez por la libertad que le permitía, en verdad no encontraría un hombre así, o eso suponía cegado por el inocente amor que sentía, pues era su primer amor Itachi Uchiha ¿sería el único? Una pregunta que en esos momentos ni siquiera se planteaba.

Deidara lo abrazó con fuerza transmitiéndole su calor. Su Uchiha parecía bastante frío, con ojeras, solo, él quería brindarle el calor de su juventud, de su amor. Deidara pensaba que Itachi solo le gustaba, que cuando se conocieran mejor lo amaría; pero, él ya lo amaba, más Itachi no, por lo menos no completamente. Deidara, a pesar de recorrer muchos lugares por sus estudios, seguía siendo muy inocente, pues su hermano siempre pagaba una nana que lo cuidara y no le dejara experimentar, pues para Naruto la libertad tenía limites.

—Te acepto, Itachi.

No podría vivir tranquilo muriéndose de celos al enterase que Itachi se casaría con otro u otra.

—Pero te aseguro que si yo quisiera podría escoger a cualquier varón, así que más te vale que te sientas afortunado que este artista te acepte.

La sonrisa engreída del rubio, también le hizo sonreír, pero con ternura. Le acarició la cabeza como si un niño pequeño se tratase.

—Oye, idiota, no me trates como un niño. — Le reclamó el doncel.

—Ya lo sé, sé que podría escoger a cualquier otro, me da gusto que me aceptes.

— ¿En verdad cumplirás tus promesas?

—Yo nunca me retracto en mi palabra— dijo acariciando sus largos mechones rubios.

—Pongamos nuestro esfuerzo y lo lograremos.

Si Sasuke Y Naruto se habían casado odiándose, bueno por lo menos el azabache le odiaba y Naruto se sentía traicionado, ¿Por qué ellos no podrían ser felices? Deidara ya lo amaba, e Itachi quería a Deidara y le gustaba mucho.

— ¿Cómo se lo dirás mi hermano?— pregunto Deidara.

—No te preocupes, ya hable con él. Fue él quien me dio permiso de preguntarte, pues no quería que te sintieses obligado, sino que me aceptases de verdad.

Deidara se vio envuelto en un abrazo posesivo que lejos de asustarle le hizo sonreír, pues él también era posesivo y ya se lo haría notar a Itachi.

—En verdad, me alegra que me aceptases, tampoco hubiera podido soportar que te cases con otro. Eres hermoso, inteligente, un verdadero artista que a la vez es una obra de arte; podrías haber conseguido a cualquier varón.

—Pero te escojo a ti, Uchiha— concluyo Deidara.

Itachi se acerco y le tomo del mentón suavemente, se agacho y rozo con sus labios los labios del más joven en un contacto puro e inocente.

— Te quiero, Dei.

Para Deidara no era suficiente, pues quería sentir la pasión del mayor, pero supuso que solo era nervios.

— ¡¿Qué te vas casar con ese rubio?!— grito Sasuke señalando al rubio doncel que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ototo ¿estás celoso?

—No lo está— aseguro Naruto, sujetando a Sasuke por la cintura.

—Ya lo venía venir, pero no pensé que tan pronto— murmuró haciendo un puchero. Itachi era como su padre, el que más le había cuidado y consentido ¿aquello cambiaría cuando se casase no?

Itachi parecía leer sus pensamientos, le hacía sentir tanta ternura ver como su hermanito esbozaba un puchero por molestia e inseguridad con aquel pequeño bultito en su vientre.

—Nada va cambiar, Sasuke. Yo siempre seré tu hermano mayor.

—Nadie te pregunto nada.

A pesar de contestarle aquello, Itachi sabía que significaba un "gracias"

No es que fuera tan celopata como para sentir inseguridad de Itachi, pero por alguna razón le daba un mal presentimiento lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser Itachi con Sasuke, su Sasuke, su esposo que llevaba el hijo de ambos. Mas le valía Itachi hacer feliz a su hermano y dejarle a él, el cuidado del azabache menor.

—Cálmate, Sasuke— intervino Fugaku— Desde mañana tú y Sai ayudarán a tu madre a Kushina-san a preparar todo para la ceremonia de compromiso que será en una semana y la boda que también se celebrará aquí en la mansión, en nuestro templo, será dentro de dos semanas.

— ¿Tan pronto?— pregunto Sai— Bueno no creo que alcance el tiempo si quieren una boda como la de….

—No, Sai, será una boda con nuestros amigos cercanos, la ceremonia de compromiso también.

—Pero es tu primogénito— intervino Obito.

—Lo sé, pero la gran fiesta será para celebrar su asenso como líder del clan. Ahí si vendrán personas de muchos lugares del país de fuego. Incluso el general Orochimaru está invitado.

—Pero, padre...— intervino Sasuke.

—No podía dejar de invitarlo, después de todo es el alumno favorito del tercero.

El azabache aún nervioso giro su mirada hacia Naruto, quien le tomó la mano y le acarició.

— ¿No ha dado ninguna amenaza verdad?— Jiraiya de repente ya estaba un poco exaltado.

Eso fue notado por todos los presentes, en especial pro Naruto, quien ya sabía la historia de Jiraiya, pero esto le causaba asombro. ¿Acaso aquel doncel le había dejado por Orochimaru?

— ¿Fue su compañero?— preguntó Fugaku.

El peliblanco solo asintió.

Después de acordar como sería la decoración, a quienes invitarían, que servirían, se pasó a temas más serios como la dote de Deidara, al cual Itachi se negó a pesar de que su padre le miraba asesinamente.

—No voy a aceptar una dote, Deidara nunca podría ser calculado en dinero… Y la familia Uchiha correrá con los gastos del matrimonio.

—Si tú estás pagándome, incluso los gastos de la boda mía y de Sasuke, yo también debo poner para su matrimonio.

Itachi sabiendo que no lograr nada negándose contesto:

—Mitad y mitad ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio contesto con otro asentimiento.

Después de terminar la cena y la plática sobre el matrimonio, todos se fueron a descansar para mañana estar totalmente activos con todos los preparativos legales y de dinero.

Pero había alguien que aun no quería dormir, más bien quería juguetear un poco con su esposo, siquiera poder verlo desnudo. Era tan hermoso.

Sasuke tenía los cabellos húmedos por el reciente baño. Se acerco a él, pues leía uno de sus libros sentado en el balcón, le abrazó y aspiró su aroma. Que delicia.

Sasuke dio un hondo suspiro y se levanto sin hacer caso a los mimos que le había dado su esposo en busca de que el responda.

—Estoy cansado, en verdad.

No era una mentira, en verdad el quehacer diario le cansaba de una manera tremenda.

Cuando el menor se recostó en la cama, el rubio no desaprovechó oportunidad.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, y bajar sus manos por los muslos de este, vaya ya estaba excitándose, pero Sasuke seguía sin siquiera devolverle la mirada.

—Suéltame y no seas pervertido, tengo sueño y sabes que es por cargar con tu hijo, así que dame mi espacio.

El rubio no quería rendirse, pues lo deseaba y estaba llegando a su límite de abstinencia. Entre tanto debatir si seguir insistiendo o no, y al decidirse en seguir intentándolo, giro su vista y observo que el menor ya se había quedado dormido. Dio un hondo suspiro y se recostó por completo en el lecho, sus manos se dirigieron a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarse hasta correrse con un gemido ronco llamando a su esposo. "Sasuke, lo siento, supongo que estas así por el embarazo" No es que ya no deseara a su hijo, pero comenzó a pensar que quizá hubiera sido mejor esperar a que el menor estuviera mentalmente y físicamente preparado.

Su madre solo había tenido con 17 años, y por lo que sabía, Mikoto-san también tuvo a esa edad cuando tuvo a Itachi; sin embargo, ellas ya estaban mentalizadas, su madre no tanto, pero ambas si atendieron toda la educación que habían recibido de jóvenes. Sasuke, él no quería tener hijo, solo se estaba resignando, así que sería un largo camino por recorrer. "Muy Bien, soy Naruto Uzumaki y no me rendiré ´tebayo. Seré un buen padre y un buen esposo, ya que soy el mayor"

El día de la fiesta de compromiso llegó entre duro esfuerzo de los donceles y doncellas de la casa, así como sirvientes para dejarlo todo listo para esa reunión especial.

Jiraiya buscaba con la mirada a su ex compañero del ejército, mas no lo encontraba. La ceremonia, o más bien, el ritual de pedido de mano ya iban a comenzar. Pudo observar que la familia Uchiha acompañaba a su hijo, Itachi, quien iba vestido con un kimono negro pero que se notaba de lejos los bordados de espadas y armas en hilos de finísimo oro "Cuanta opulencia, y luego decían que estaban en crisis, si hubieran vendido sus ropajes hubieran obtenido el dinero de su deuda"

—No podemos venderlos, son parte de nuestro patrimonio.

El peliblanco giro su vista y recayó en un doncel de cabellos negros y piel un poco acanelada.

El joven le dio una reverencia no tan marcada como saludo.

—Ya sé que muchos argumentan que somos unos ambiciosos y angurrientos por no querer sacrificar nada. Bueno si sacrificas algo para ganar otra cosa a cambio, no ganas mucho ¿verdad?

—Sacrificaron a Sasuke

—Pues no nos parece, es cierto que al principio odiaba a Naruto-kun pero ahora son felices.

—Nunca entenderé a la clase noble y sus rituales extraños cuando todo es una falsedad. ¿Por qué celebrar una fiesta de compromiso cuando ya todo está arreglado? Solo falta que firmen los papeles.

Obito Uchiha sonrió de lado algo que le extrañó.

—En algún momento tú y tu ahijado sabrán el porqué de la ceremonia.

—Obito, tu hermano nos llama para firmar como testigos.

Obito le dio otra reverencia a Jiraiya en despedida y acomodando su kimono camino hacia su esposo y así se reunió la familia Uchiha.

"Algo me dice que esta familia es peor de lo que aparenta" "Por eso tu pudiste encajar y yo no" "Eres igual a ellos"

Itachi hizo una marcada reverencia hacia Naruto pidiéndole la mano de su hermano, puesto que él era el líder de la familia Namikaze y única encargado varón de Deidara.

Detrás de Itachi estaban sus padres y sus tíos como futuros testigos. Naruto tenía a su lado a Sasuke como su esposo, puesto que legalmente llevaba su apellido y la protección de su clan; su madre estaba a su otro lado, muy emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos porque su otro hijo se casaría pronto.

Se dio el intercambio de regalos y se dieron los juramentos. Naruto sintió un nudo en su pecho por los recuerdos de su propia ceremonia de compromiso, tan lejano. Era un recuerda agridulce, ahí se unió a Sasuke, pero ahora sabía que este no sentía nada y que sus sonrisas era forzadas y sus palabras y juramentos, mentiras. Era extraño que Sasuke ahora estuviera a su lado, aunque en los ojos se le veía la añoranza por su familia.

Su hermano doncel, su Deidara, también se marcharía, quizás ahora comprendía la preocupación de Itachi y del padre de este, por escoger al candidato ideal, aunque el propio joven no supiera, ahora entendía las mentiras de Fugaku y el apoyo de Itachi para su padre, solo estaban protegiendo al ser más valioso que tenían. La sociedad les obligaba sentirse así, que los varones no necesitaban protección , sino que las mujeres y donceles sí, pero solo les aumentaba el dolor de sentir como se les iban de las manos, como saber que una vez unido su hermano a Itachi no podría hacer algo. Entendía la desesperación de este por llegar a tener el control de su clan. Y se pregunto si Itachi hacía esto por no perder a Deidara o porque amaba demasiado a su hermano y su familia por lo que quería poder. Esperaba que su hermano tomara la decisión correcta, se la había dejado a su voluntad, pero, comenzaba a arrepentirse. Su sensación de vacío aumento cuando un Deidara sonriente se puso al lado de Itachi.

Ahora Deidara portaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su cuello y un destellante anillo en su dedo anular derecho. Ahora, perdería su apellido y tomaría el de Itachi, Uchiha, sería un Uchiha cuando firmaran aquellos papeles de contrato prenupcial donde firmaban una alianza económica, otra más, donde por donde lo viera era equitativo, al menos en aspecto, lástima que Shikamaru no estuviera ahí. Era una verdadera lástima. Deidara decidió perder su apellido, pues no sería muy bien visto que lo mantuviera cuando su marido sería el líder del clan. Quizás no sabía en lo que se metía, quizás.

Naruto sintió un gran presentimiento y a la vez dejavu, cuando firmo los documentos, él tenía la mirada de su hermano, ni siquiera recordaba que había firmado, ni siquiera sabía si lo que firmo era igual la lo que acordaron de palabra. Deidara estaba igual. Aunque portara esa mirada orgullosa y engreída, ni siquiera miraba lo que firmaba. El los examino antes de la celebración, pero Mikoto-san se los pidió para acomodarlo, aquella mujer de apariencia dulce ¿en verdad sería solo una bella mujer dulce?

Se sintió mal por dudar de los que eran su, ya completa, familia política.

Itachi portaba una mira decidida y formaba como si fuera uno de sus contratos financieros, termino con una sonrisa pequeña. Observó a su futuro esposo que llevaba un kimono verde con el escudo de la familia Namikaze en su espalda, el cual en el día de la boda sería cubierto por el escudo de la familia Uchiha. Observaba a su cuñado y este le devolvía la mirada como estudiándole, pero nadie podría estudiarlo, nadie de su familia podía, pero entre Uchiha podía y Sasuke negaba levemente con la cabeza; pero de igual manera le sonrió sinceramente dándole su apoyo y deseándole lo mejor.

Terminada la ceremonia, Itachi le dio una suave y casto beso en los labios y la frente. Deidara de nuevo se sintió un poco vacío: quería más, su sangre juvenil le exigía más de la persona que quería y deseaba. Pero Itachi solo le pidió con una reverencia un baile. Un baile bastante alejado, pues sus cuerpos no se tocaban demasiado, y con otra reverencia terminaron. Itachi lo trataba con demasiado respeto, como si fuera un amigo y no su futuro esposo.

Después de ese día, la preparación para la boda aceleraba el trabajo de todos: Los varones se dedicaban al aspecto legal de la boda, entre ellos: los tramites de sucesión para Itachi, a resguardar dinero, capital y aumenta la producción para que los líderes Uchiha pudieran venir, los pocos que existían aun, entre ellos Shisui, el amigo de infancia de Itachi.

Sai regreso de la hacienda, igual que sus tíos quienes encargaron al personal de confianza la hacienda por unos días. Kakashi había resultado ser muy bueno para administrar las haciendas Uchiha; además contaba con buenos amigos que se encargarían de todo mientras él y su esposo estaban en la ciudad; sus propias tierras habían sido anexadas a las tierras del clan, lo cual trajo grandes ganancias. No le importaba perder su apellido y portar el de su doncel, sabía bien que a tradición que la familia de más status absorbiera a la de menor, pero más que eso, era el amor hacia Obito, pues, como todo Uchiha doncel o no, adoraba su clan y su orgullo por ser Uchiha. Por lo que no le forzaría dejar su apellido, sino sería su apoyo.

La boda había llegado, el Kimono blanco de Deidara deslumbraba a todos los presentes que acompañarían en la pequeña recepción. Los murmullos se oían, pues muchos no conocían quien era el doncel; otros criticaban que fuera una fiesta tan sobria, cuando era el futuro líder quién se casaba. Todos pensaron que por la forma precipitada era porque ya habían pecado de lujuria y el doncel estaba preñado. Otros les respondían que era porque pronto Itachi recibiría el titulo y esto era solo un acuerdo. Para muchos allí no había más que un lazo comercial.

Llegaron al templo y la ceremonia dio inicio. Todos acompañaron a la pareja con el brindis de sake, a excepción de Sasuke que solo mojo sus labios con aquel líquido, pues Tsunade le había advertido, al igual que su nana, que dañaría a su bebe si bebía mucho licor.

Terminado la ceremonia, empezó la sesión de fotos. Los murmullos se esparcían sobre lo no tan bello que era el traje del doncel, a diferencia del de Itachi que era tan esplendoroso y hacía enmudecer a todos los donceles y doncellas, casados o no.

La envidia corría a muchos de los presentes, pues se les iba uno de los solteros más cotizados, más ahora que la familia Uchiha comenzaba a recuperarse.

Deidara fue a cambiarse al igual que Itachi para la siguiente etapa: el matrimonio civil.

— Una boda bastante simple, murmullan los invitados. El doncel es precioso, pero aquel kimono blanco tan sencillo queda opacado al recuerdo del que lucía Sasuke Uchiha el día de su boda.

—Muy cierto. Incluso el novio con su kimono negro se ve más deslumbrante.

—Que se le puede hacer, quizás sean los gustos del doncel, pero no hay que negar que Uchiha Itachi tiene buen gusto— respondió Orochimaru a los dos nobles que le dieron una leve reverencia

— ¿Preparado para la victoria?— le coqueteo una dama guiñándole un ojo a espaldas de su hermano

Quién al notarlo le jaloneo el brazo

—Compórtate. Una disculpa— dio una reverencia el joven

—No se preocupe, de una dama todo se ve a otro nivel. Las mujeres deben explotar su belleza natural y su hermana lo es. Siempre he creído que las mujeres podrían conquistar el mundo y quizá lo hacen sin que nosotros los varones nos demos cuenta.

La muchacha se sonrojo aun más por las palabras con un acento misterioso y de cierto modo seseante como el de una serpiente, pero así, como cuando se ve a una serpiente no se puede dejar de mirarle y con solo mirarla te queda quieto. El joven solo río por el comentario, creyendo que solo halagaba a su hermana.

—Por cierto, Hiruzen-sama acepto tu propuesta de laborar en las oficinas centrales.

El muchacho dio una exagerada reverencia para el general, al igual que la muchacha.

—Muchas gracias, mi hermano no lo decepcionará. — insistió la muchacha.

— ¿Estas de caza? Orochimaru

Aquella voz hace un par de años que Orochimaru no al escuchaba, pues Jiraiya a pesar de ser llamado por su maestro para competir con Orochimaru por la sucesión, recién ahora se dignaba a llegar a Konoha. Mal para él, pensó Orochimaru, pues él al quedarse se había ganado el favor de muchos burgueses y , por supuesto, de nobles pues aseguraba sus propiedades y bienestar económico.

—Así que te dignaste aparecer...— siseo Orochimaru sin observarlo y aun sonriendo de lado a la muchacha.

—Por supuesto ¿pensabas que iba a dejarte ganar tan fácilmente? No entiendo porque odias tano la gente de clase bajas cuando tu...

— ¡Cállate! Yo tengo mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé tener… eres patético Jiraiya... ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Tierras? ¡?Mas dinero que yo? Nada... ni siquiera te casaste… pero quien iba a querer casarse con alguien como tú.

Jiraiya estuvo a punto de golpearle a la cara, pero se contuvo pues no quería causar un escándalo en la mansión de la familia política de su sobrino.

La muchacha y su hermano luego de volver a agradecerle se alejaron dando mutuas reverencias a los dos generales.

—Es adorable, joven y con un futuro prometedor. Lástima que ya este prometida…

— ¿Crees que podrías gustarle a ese muchacha? Orochimaru... eres más frío...

—Jiraiya…— pronunció con evidente enojo— ¿quieres que olvide que estoy aquí por la paz?

—Eso me extraña ¿porque estás aquí? Según tengo entendido odias a la familia Uchiha.

—Es la familia Uchiha después de todo y gracias tu ahijado y al maldito Itachi se han recuperado. No soy estúpido si los ataco me olvido del voto de confianza de los nobles. Lastima por Sasuke, un doncel tan hermoso y joven ya esta preñado...arruino su vida...— musito con extraña sinceridad.

— ¿En verdad le ibas a desposar?— pregunto con cierto reproche.

—Por supuesto, lo siento como… pero su familia le corto las alas… ahora se volverá un doncel más y ya no me atrae de ese modo. Me gustaba u espíritu rebelde e indomable, incluso si se hubiese fugado con otro hombre me hubiese obsesionado, pero ahora esta preñado, quedara su figura deforme, quedara sin sus habilidades físicas… es una preciosa figura que se agrieta de a poco. Ha perdido su brillo. —concluyó amargamente.

Jiraiya rio.

—Tienes unas ideas bastante descabelladas, pues yo creo que se volverá más hermoso cuando su vientre crezca, cuando su cuerpo madure por la preñez, cuando tenga su hijo en sus brazos y sonría porque lo ama será inmensamente feliz.— contesto mirando hacia el menor con aire de nostalgia cuando mencionaba cada palabra.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que puede ser así, pero solo si lo quiere. Solo si lo ama y tiene los medios para sentirse a salvo será feliz y poder manifestar esa sonrisa. Si lo detesta, si detesta al padre y a su hijo, si vive con odio hacia el niño se marchitará… aunque de igual manera como soldado ya no me sirve.

Jiraiya rompió la copa de sake que sostenía y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él para golpearlo.

— ¡¿si odia al padre eh?!

Era una suerte que la música estuviese tan alta, sino más de una cabeza hubiera dejado sus quehaceres para observar a los generales y su pequeña riña.

—Por supuesto, si odia al padre…

Un joven de cabellos blancos, un doncel por las ropas que utilizaba, dio una reverencia y se acerco a Orochimaru susurrándole algo al oído. El mayor asintió y se marcharon dejando al varón peliblanco con una enorme frustración y una ira inmensa que pedía a gritos ser desfogada. Quizás, fuera a un club nocturno a ahogarse entre mujeres y alcohol.

La fiesta había terminado y los invitados se marchaban poco a poco. En la habitación principal, que había sido adaptada para albergar la nueva pareja principal de la mansión y del clan, Kushina cepillaba los largos cabellos de su hijo doncel.

—Me siento incomodo de dormir aquí, donde los padres de Itachi dormían— mención mirándose al espejo

—No te preocupes, todos los muebles han sido cambiados por los muebles de la habitación de Itachi. Lo que sucede es que esta habitación es la más grande y le corresponde al líder y como pronto Itachi-kun será el líder, ustedes deben ocuparla.

—Es demasiado grande, es mucho más grande que la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke en la hacienda. — mencionó algo nervioso.

—En sí, la habitación de Sasuke-kun en esta mansión es más grande que la que comparte con tu hermano en la Hacienda. Pero, que le vamos a hacer. Ya verás que tu marido te hará sentirte como en casa, así como tu hermano lo consiguió con Sasuke. — mencionó dulcemente la mujer.

Deidara asintió dándose confianza. Kushina observo a su hermoso hijo con los cabellos sueltos y la yukata de tele tranparente que portaba, se veía hermosamente natural.

—Toma

Deidara entendió lo que debía tomar, Itachi había coincidido con él en no tener hijos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, para que ambos se conozcan y puedan realizarse como personas.

—Los demás muebles de tu espacio en esta habitación los escogerás tu poco a poco.

Deidara asintió terminado el agridulce líquido.

—Mi hijito

Kushina le abrazó fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus dos hijos habían formado su propia familia, extrañaría demasiado a Deidara, pues dentro de unas semanas, después de la ceremonia de liderazgo de Itachi se marcharían a la hacienda.

Deidara despidió a su madre con un fuerte abrazo y beso. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, su corazón latía apresurado y su respiración era dificultosa. Itachi no venía… se asustaba aun más.

Se recostó en el lecho que compartiría a partir de ahora con Itachi y se puso de lado, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado en unas semanas. Sabía bien que era lo que sucedía, su madre se lo había contado con lujo de detalles, al igual que Mikoto-san. Esa dos mujeres se habían vuelto muy amigas en este tiempo.

Cuando sus ojos lo traicionaron y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, fue que escuchó el correr de la puerta de la gran habitación. Escuchó pasos, y luego el correr de la puertecilla que separaba el lecho de todos los demás ambientes de la habitación.

—Dei, lo siento. Demore mucho terminado de platicar con algunos de los clientes.

Itachi se recostó en el espacio que Deidara le había dejado, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas a un distancia bastante notoria.

— ¿Estás despierto?— preguntó Itachi.

—Si— contestó de inmediato el menor.

—Lo siento, debes estar cansado y te estoy importunando con cosas inútiles.

Deidara parpadeó varias veces sin entender las palabras de su marido.

— ¿Vamos a dormir?

—Por supuesto, estás cansado ¿no?

Deidara asintió girándose para verlo, Itachi tenía puesto una yukata gris que le debajo al descubierto su pecho bien entrenado lo cual hizo sonrojarse a Deidara.

—Bien, entonces es mejor que descansemos, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar. Nos espera otra semana acelerada…

Itachi en verdad parecía cansado, sumamente cansado, pues sus ojeras naturales se habían acentuado, aunque eso no le quitaba atractivo.

Itachi se acero a Deidara y le dio un beso en la frente como si de un niño se tratase; sin embargo, antes de alejarse dejo que su aliento chocara contra la piel del oído de Deidara, lo cual le hizo estremecerse.

—No te preocupes, cumpliré mi palabra. No te forzare a nada. Estas temblando— le dijo antes de alejarse del rubio.

El menor, entonces, se dio cuenta que lo que decía era verdad: su cuerpo estaba temblando de ansiedad y temor a lo desconocido, aunque su orgullo no le permitiese decirlo. Sin embargo, por extraño que sonase, no sabía si hubiese querido que Itachi se salte lo caballeroso y lo intente a tener intimidad o sentirse feliz por la caballerosidad y respeto que Itachi le brindaba.

Cuando despertó pensó que quizá su marido estaba aun durmiendo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no había nadie en aquella enorme habitación. Su vida parecía no sería tan fácil de sobrellevar, menos con lo acelerado que era la vida en la mansión Uchiha.

Cuando estuvo listo bajo hacia el comedor, donde todos los habitantes de la mansión ya estaban a mitad de desayuno, todos muy despiertos y alertas, a excepción de su propio hermano mayor que cabeceaba pero era reprendido por Sasuke.

Fugaku, su suegro, le indicaba que comenzaba fallar como esposo de un Uchiha, Itachi solo le regalo una sonrisa amistosa y un beso en la mejilla. Su vida, quizás, no sería como la esperaba.

* * *

Notas finales. No me legaron mis reviews de siempre, espero que sea proque no les di tiempo jaja o quiza proq se me estan apsando, como ya lo mencione; a AY.. ya tengo twitter y intentare utulizarlo, en el facen si vago pro ahi, peor ultimamente por la Uni no he podido tanto, pero cualquier cosa aviso por ahi... Bueno estoy casis egura que nose esperaban tremenda cosila en el itadei.. ohh peor falta pa esta apreja y se vien lo mejor, creanme que si, asi como ya estamos bien cerca de saber quien era el donceld e Jiraiya... y si orochimaur tien que ver como lo han ntoado entre sus platicas...¿sera que se peleron por ese doncel? ¿O ¿hay algo más? Bueno.. ya veremos...y sasu esta que se les hace pagr negras al rubi con el emrazo puero nuestro naru , afortunamdamente, tien una gran vitalidad! esperemos nsoe le acabe!yya veremos comsoe desarrola todo... me dicen que les aprecio! reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Notas finales;: Perdon por la demora, peor esta seman fue mi cumple y me lance de vaga .. jajaja pero vi una pela llamda frozen flower q me mando una buena dosis de ijnspiraciónq incluso em ahra escribir otro fic , aunq sera yullen.. peor tambien me dio inspiración para este fic.. sehh es una pale ade epoca BL... muy buena y algo complicda.. le recomiendo.. alguien mas ha leido el manga?' verdad que Minat es sexy hasta eod tensei y Naruto tambien? eso rubios me mataran...

* * *

Casi dos semanas llevaba en la mansión y casado con Itachi, todos estaban a la expectativa de la inminente ceremonia por el nuevo líder Uchiha, de hecho parecía que toda la ciudad se preparaba para este evento, que sería el segundo evento más importante de la sociedad. El primero era el debate entre Orochimaru y Jiraiya, los cuales se presentarían oficialmente para el censo de los habitantes y la decisión final del tercero.

Para Deidara, eso no le tenía cuidado, pues a él no le interesaba mucho la política, pero, quizás debería aprender más. Sasuke y Sai sabían de política, al igual que Obito Uchiha. Cuando los varones le daban consenso de poder hablar, ellos opinaban, hasta incluso la dulce Mikoto daba su opinión, claro más enfocada en lo mejor para los hijos los niños y los jóvenes. Fugaku siempre se mostraba orgulloso por ello.

Nuevos rostros habían aparecido, y la mansión Uchiha estaba abarrotada de gente aquí y allá, felicitando a la nueva pareja y al próximo líder, además de Sasuke por su matrimonio y su futuro hijo. Las cosas eran difíciles para él y su hermano mayor, quien, se notaba claramente, le costaba hablar sin cometer errores de dicción o del uso adecuado de palabras formales. Muchos Uchiha de apariencias parecidas habían aparecido, Uchiha que al sentir el poder del nuevo líder, habían decidido volver a invertir sus capitales en la familia y lograr reunificarla. Fugaku estaba más que dichoso. Incluso Sasuke, cada vez que miraba su hermano, su mirada se llenaba de orgullo.

La pareja de Shisui era una muchacha de rasgos parecidos a los Uchiha, pero que no era Uchiha, fue escogida justamente por rasgos físicos, pues querían preservar las características propias de ellos. Aquella mujer, pareciera que llamaba más la atención de Itachi que él mismo. Porque si se lo preguntan, la repuesta es no. Itachi hasta ahora no había consumado su matrimonio. Ni siquiera lo había intentado, el joven líder, llegaba a su lecho y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Aquello solo lo sabía, Sasuke, Fugaku y Kakashi, por que Itachi les había comentado; Y por el lado de Deidara: su madre. Esta le aconsejaba que fuera paciente; después de todo, Itachi también era joven y quizás todo este estrés le mataba las ganas de tener intimidad.

Esperaba que fuese eso, y no, que Uchiha prefiriera a las mujeres que los donceles. Situaciones que a veces se daban. Por lo que las confesiones de este, de que estuvo enamorado de aquella muchacha de los Hyuga se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Deidara. Maldita memoria, agradecía que Itachi fuera sincero, pero de verdad que esto le mataba de celos, aunque la mujer esa estuviera cinco metros bajo tierra.

La estancia de la pareja Namikaze fue aprovechada por estos y las madres de ambos para comprar muebles para los que sería la habitación del pequeño retoño de ambos. Las mujeres estaban tan emocionadas que pareciera que sobrepasaran la emoción de la doncel que pronto sería "madre".

— ¿No es tas feliz, Sasu-chan?

Sasuke suspiro: estaba demasiado agotado como para pelearse con Naruto y que dejara de llamarle así, nombre que solo le dejaba a su madre, hermano y Karin, llamarle. Hablando de Karin, la muchacha pasaba el tiempo con su prometido, pero en esta ocasión estaban ellos dos acompañados de Juugo para comprar cosillas para el bebe, solo que estaba dispersados por otras tiendas de la enorme ciudad de Konoha.

—Es muy pronto aun ¿no lo crees?— respondió el azabache, observando con nostalgia cada tienda del centro de la ciudad— Además llevarlos desde aquí hasta la hacienda será dificultoso.

— ¡No, para tu adorado marido! Yo hare lo imposible, posible ´tebayo— se vanaglorio, causando una ligera sonrisa en el menor.

—Naruto, en verdad creo que es muy pronto para ir comprando… a lo mucho tengo 3 meses— alegó aun con una sonrisa.

—No… además hay que aprovechar que estamos aquí. Llegan cosas hermosas para bebes, siempre quise comprarle cosas hermosas a mis hijos porque no las tuve, así que lo haremos. Tú no te preocupes por nada.

El menor solo suspiro y decidió no alegar más, pues seguramente su madre, Mikoto, y la madre del rubio no le dejarían regresar a la mansión y no comprar nada.

Ingresaron a una tienda donde vendían diversidad de telas y utensilios para bordar, tejer y coser. Mikoto se acerco a su joven hijo.

—Escoge una tela y tu madre te hará muchas ropitas para tu nene... será adorable como lo eras tú de pequeño.

— ¿Lo era?— preguntó un poco molesto

—Lo eres, cariño, pero no te preocupes, me hace feliz ser abuela,

— ¿A pesar que aun podrías ser madre?

Mikoto solo sonrío dulcemente, lo cual tranquilizó a su hijo menor y que su mano a acariciara su vientre un poco más abultado.

—Escojan la tela adecuada…. — le dijeron en coro las mujeres.

Naruto abrazo a Sasuke por la cintura y suspiro a profundidad sintiéndose muy dichoso. El menor solo posaba sus ojos por todas aquellas telas que se ponían a su disposición. Le pareció que una muchacha se les acerco y les preguntó acerca de que estaban buscando. No sabía mucho de ellos, supuso que un color neutral estaría bien, después de todo no sabía bien que tendrían y aunque fuera niña o doncel , no querría que le pusieran rosa… ya detestaba ese color desde pequeño y con conocer a Sakura lo detestó aun más.

Simplemente vio una tela de apariencia suave y de color crema y se la señalo a su madre.

—Hijito, mío no sabes cómo me emociona que me vayas a dar un nieto—Exclamó con ojos brillosos la azabache.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos, sin alcanzar a entender la emoción de ambas mujeres. A lo lejos vio una niña pedir limosna, y supuso que solo ellos podrían ser felices por la posición en la sociedad que ocupaban. Le dio tristeza por aquella niña… aunque fuera pobre, aunque los padres de aquella niña fueran pobres, esa niña no debería estar trabajando ni exponiéndose. Un sentimiento de protección se posó sobre él, por lo que sonrió al acariciarse el vientre. Lo protegería, quizás no sería la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero protegería a este niño, su hijo, pasara lo que pasara.

Los gritos de su madre y el quejido de Naruto por cargar tantas bolsas le trajo a la realidad.

En la calle, bajo la sonrisa de las parejas de nobles y de clase media sonrientes que no bajaban su mirada hacia los que le pedían limosnas, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo les llamaban con varias bolsas en la mano.

Se reunieron en un local pequeño pero acogedor, dónde le era difícil entrar al frío para gusto de muchos comensales. Dentro del local, Karin, su novio, y Juugo le mostraron diversa ropitas para bebes toda de las más costosas telas. Se sorprendió, pues su amigos no eran de clase alta, a no ser que fuera Suigetsu…

—No te preocupes, bastardo, siempre serás nuestro líder y nuestra princesa a proteger, así que mientras Juugo los vigilaba a lo lejos entre Karin y yo escogimos para el siguiente niño al que protegeremos. ¡Mas te vale que no lo rechaces, bastardo!

Sasuke sonrío ligeramente. Suigetsu, a pesar de no ser clase noble, era de dinero, comerciantes, después de todo. Naruto agradeció y, al parecer ya no le guardaba resentimiento a Suigetsu por aquel percance de la pelea que resulto en toqueteos indecorosos a los ojos de la sociedad con el peliblanco.

La tarde siguió y terminaron todos siendo atendidos como los nobles que eran en una carpintería especializada en hacer muebles. Naruto mando a construir una cuna y una pequeña cama para su hijo.

—Solo debería ser la cuna, Dobe.

Después de todo, el niño no usaría cama hasta dentro de un par de años.

—Nada de eso, todo debe estar ahí en su habitación… Mañana volveremos por los juguetes…

El menor solo suspiro y prefirió no alegar nada, al menos tendría un color agradable a su vista: crema, también.

Cuando ya regresaron con todo lo comprado, a excepción de la cuna y los muebles mandado a hacer, Sasuke se recostó en la cama sonriendo abiertamente, pues no había nadie a su alrededor: Naruto, quien no le dejaba casi ni un segundo a solas, conversaba con Deidara en algún lugar de la mansión y él lo agradecía. Querría y comenzaba a amar a Naruto; sin embargo, aun le gustaba estar solas de vez en cuando.

Los vómitos, por lo menos, ya habían desaparecido; los cambios de humor, aun no; los antojos, alguno que otro pasajero, pero sí que había subido de peso, pero no tanto como pensó que sucedería. Si, era algo narcisista, pero que más daba, así le amaba el rubio.

Se le ocurría la idea de retar Naruto mañana y ver quien le compraba el mejor juguete, adorno para la futura habitación de su bebe. "su bebe" "Mi bebe", por lo menos, ya no le dolía la cabeza al pensar en esas palabras; ahora solo sentía un ligero calorcillo al pronunciar o pensar en ello. Por lo menos, ahora lo sentía parte de si, y no un ente extraño que llegaría dentro de unos meses. "Mi bebe"

Alcanzó una de las bolsas y saco las ropas que su amiga había escogido, eran pequeña y suaves, suponía que para no maltrata la piel de su hijo. Comenzaba a pensar, que sería igual de posesivo que con todos a su alrededor, con su hijo. Naruto, seguro sería un buen padre, uno muy diferente al de este y al suyo propio. Recordaba vagamente que su padre cuando él era muy pequeño le sonrió algunas veces, o otras le hablaba un poco amenazante para que terminara su comida… pero eran recuerdos tan vagos que no sabía si eran ilusiones o en verdad habían pasado. En su memoria clara, no recordaba verlo sonreír hacia él, así sinceramente. Solo esperaba que Naruto no cambiara y fuera el buen padre que parecía sería.

Con cierto nerviosismo, se abrió la yukata y comenzó a acariciar tímidamente su vientre: un calorcillo extraño le invadió y una sonrisa que no mostraría a nadie se esbozó en su rostro. Cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse a su habitación, se metió debajo de las mantas y cerró los ojos aparentando estar dormido.

Era su marido quien había ingresado, quien se quedo sonriendo al verlo dormir con la ropita desperdigada de su futuro bebe. Se alistó a también para dormir y se acostó a su lado. Se había puesto a platicar con su hermano pues le veía extraña, ya no estaba tan hiperactivo como ambos eran y eso era my extraño.

Quizás debió ser un hermano más receloso y no dejarle casarse tan pronto, pero quería que su hermano tuviera libre albedrio de decidir. "Decidir""pensar que quiero que mi hermanito decida, pero, no deje que mi esposo decidiera ni tampoco decidió preñarse" Suspiro y se giro para abrazarle y así poder tocar su vientre abultado. Tocar esa parte le daba extrema ternura y fascinación, se sentía tan feliz de solo pensar que el bebé de ambos estaba ahí dentro. "Te prometo que daré mi parte para que no sufras demasiado criando a nuestro hijo" sabía lo que Sasuke sentía y eso le causaba culpa, pero se esforzaría porque el moreno cumpliera sus sueños y juntos salieran a conocer muchos lugares.

Los días pasaron y el momento de la sucesión había llegado. Esta vez sí que "habían tirado la casa por la ventana" puesto que toda la mansión estaba exquisitamente decorada: en la cocina decenas de platos para el glorioso buffet desfilaban en fila por cientos de empelados traídos de la hacienda. Seguramente y habían dejado sin mitad den reses la hacienda Uchiha. Las alfombras y cojines más finos habían sido sacados de los depósitos de la casona y puestos en los salones, un ciento de jardineros habían sido contratados para hacer decoraciones florales y cortes decorativos al los arbustos y árboles de los coloridos jardines; el templo había sido aromatizado con el mejor incienso, además de mostrar descaradamente los ornamentos en oro y plata, así como los trajes de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas ; y otro ciento de bailarines y músicos desperdigados por todo el terreno de la casona.

Sasuke ya con más de tres meses de gestación se observaba al espejo un poco enojado, pues su vestimenta que debía portar como hermano de Itachi no le quedaba como le debería quedar si estuviera sin ese vientre. Aun así, se resigno y termino saliendo, pues su madre seguramente se volvería histérica al igual que su padre. Hoy era un día sumamente especial para todo el clan, por lo que hoy, volvería a ser Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, próximo líder.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el templo de la mansión. Los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas ya estaban listos y con los instrumentos más que listos para llevar a cabo la sucesión.

Fugaku Uchiha , quien llevaba del brazo a Mikoto caminaba vestido con un kimono negro de finísima tela con un cinto dorada con los diseños del clan bordados en hilos dorados en la esquina inferior derecha, acompañado de un enorme haori negro con bordados dorados y debajo otro haori más sencillo, dándole volumen y poderío al mirarlo, de mangas anchas y largas, con el enorme símbolo del clan en espalda, además de llevar en su cinto la espada de la familia, la que cargaba , exclusivamente el líder, como símbolo del antiguo poder militar que el clan poseyó hace muchos años.

Itachi iba con ropas similares y los mismos bordados pero su haori era del mismo color de su kimono y sin ningún bordado excepcional; Deidara iba de su brazo bastante nervioso por cometer un error, pero que en su rostro mostraba como si no le importase. Quizás, después de todo este ajetreo, al fin Itachi se interesaría más en su relación y no llegaría casi dormido al lecho que compartían. Sasuke y Naruto iban detrás de ellos, con Sasuke tomado del brazo a su marido; Obito iba de la misma manera con Kakashi; Sai, quien era el siguiente miembro más cercano iba solo con una enorme sombrilla encima de él, cargada por uno de los criados de la mansión. Cerrando la comitiva, iban familiares más lejanos Uchiha Y Kushina del brazo de Jiraiya.

Los presentes tomaron asiento en filas detrás de la Itachi quien tenía a su lado, pero un espacio atrás, a su esposo; al igual que su padre que estaba frente a él y de cara al público expectante.

El sacerdote empezó con los rezos a los dioses creadores y las grandes fuerzas que se decían protegían a la familia Uchiha: Amaterasu, Tsuky kyomi y Susasano. Todos acompañaron a los rezos y dieron tres reverencias a ellos.

Las sacerdotisas empezaron un cantico de guerra y victoria y luego bajaron el volumen de sus voces e instrumentos, pues el sacerdote iba comenzar con la ceremonia: se dirigió a ambos y sirvió las copas de sake.

Fugaku tomo una de las copas y la bebió luego se la cedió a Itachi y esta fue llenada; luego, también tomo todo el contenido, para después dar un reverencia a su padre quedándose ahí agachado, mostrando la humildad con la que se debía tener de un hijo hacia su padre, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él.

Fugaku levanto la espada hasta que quedó frente a su hijo, se la tendió. Itachi la tomo, la desenvaino jurando proteger al clan y a lo miembros de este. Envaino la espada y las sacerdotisas con reverencia quitaron a Fugaku su haori ceremonial posándolo en los hombros de su hijo. Les fue servido dos copas de sake, la de Fugaku más llena que la de su hijo, y estos la intercambiaron, tomándoselas al mismo tiempo. El sacerdote los bendijo y todo el público tomo el sake bendiciendo al sucesor del clan. Antes de terminar, se le otorgó un pergamino al sucesor; para luego hacerse un piquete en el dedo y con su sangre marco el dibujo de la diosa Amaterasu. Padre e hijo se giraron y todos los miembros del clan, incluidos su consortes y Fugaku, dieron una reverencia al nuevo líder, Itachi Uchiha.

Cuando salieron del templo los invitado estallaron en aplausos y bendiciones por el nuevo líder del clan, todas su esperanzas estaban depositadas en el joven, quien solo pensaba en darle un nueva y mejor vida a su hermano, Sai y los donceles y doncellas de su familia.

La música empezó y todo se divertían como nunca, disfrutando los pocos días de calma que le quedaba a la ciudad, después de todo las elecciones del sucesor al cargo de Hokage serían pronto y el Tercero debía tomar su decisión después del censo a los ciudadanos letrados de Konoha. Muchos sabían que sea quien sea el ganador, el otro no se quedaría tranquilo. No sabían bien, pero la rivalidad y las miradas asesinas que se dirigían eran mucho más fuertes de lo que se esperaba… muchos dirían que era "apasionadas", pero luego negaban, pensando que hablaban tonterías. Ninguno de sus generales podría tener ese tipo de gustos.

Todos ignoraron la visible tensión entre los dos generales, que estaban a lados opuestos del jardín. Uno observando descaradamente las acciones del otro, como si quisiera matarlo, descuartizar y luego enterrarlo con la mirada.

Orochimaru, en cambio, era más disimulado, él seguía con su plática hacia los demás varones, transmitiéndole confianza sobre sus bienes y como mejoraría su economía. "Dinero, más dinero" esa era la palabra correcta para hablar con ellos. A lo lejos observó a Sasuke con su abultado vientre, suspiro algo burlón: en verdad no creía que ese chico se haya vuelto así; le daba cierto coraje y frustración, pensar que era otro de los tantos donceles que fueron sus alumnos y terminaba así, casado y amaestrado por su marido.

Muchos nobles le traían a sus hijas para que las desposara, pero él les dejaba claro que a pesar de ser muy hermosas y hermosos no desposaría ninguno, pues la vida de militar era muy difícil. Los nobles abatidos solo suspiraban, pues pensaban que el general Orochimaru aun seguía deseando a Uchiha Sasuke. A Jiraiya, a pesar de su categoría, no le llovían propuestas como Orochimaru, pues muchos nobles aun lo despreciaban por su poco autocontrol con el alcohol y las mujeres. Temían que la dote de sus hijas e hijos se desperdiciara en licor del general.

—Ahí está Orochimaru— le corto los pensamientos su ahijado— Más le vale que quite sus ojos de Sasuke.

Jiraiya solo suspiro cansinamente y sonrío. Él también era así de celoso con…pero, se podía decir que el general que veía al frente suyo se lo había arrebatado.

Su ahijado seguía despotricando contra el general de ojos rasgados como una serpiente; sin embargo, Jiraiya ya no lo podía escuchar pues sus pensamientos se trasladaron cuando era un niño...

Su vida no era la más dura que se podría tener perteneciendo a la clase social a la que pertenecía. Su padre y él tuvieron que busaca trabajo por muchos lugares, después de la muerte de su madre, ya no la recordaba bien solo que era una mujer muy cariñosa pero a la vez muy fuerte de cabellos blancos dándole un aspecto angelical. Eran recuerdos borrosos.

A su padre le rechazaban en todos los trabajos por cargar con él, aun era un niño pequeño, a pesar de saber hacer muchas cosas ya y de atenderse solo. Morían de hambre, y fue ahí cuando conocieron al abuelo de Tsunade: Hashirama Senju. Un hombre bastante amable que tenía a una niña de cabellos rubios sobre sus hombros, vestida como lo que le hacían creer: una princesa. Jiraiya se sonrojo un poco al verla.

La felicidad para él y su padre comenzó ahí, trabajando con los Senju que tenían como concepto ayudar a sus trabajadores para que estos fueran más eficaces. Por lo que Senju-sama le envío a la escuela para los hijos de los trabajadores, independientemente si eran varones, donceles o doncellas. Ahí comenzó a tratar a Tsunade, con quien a veces se peleaba y vaya que la niña era igual de agresiva y fuerte que un chico. Su gusto por ella murió rápido para dar paso a una fuerte amistad. Algo que los padres de Tsunade no les gustaba del todo, pero no hacían mucho por detenerlo pues el patriarca de la familia aceptaba gustoso que su nieta haya aprendido sus preceptos.

En uno de sus juegos con los niño de la escuela se fue corriendo por los campos, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había perdido, pues era un lugar bastante pacifico.

Un pórtico de madera le indico que era un "cementerio". Se asusto un poco, pero la curiosidad pudo más: ahí había varias tumbas algunas con flores otras con incienso prendido, pero lo que más le asombro fue ver a un niño, seguramente un doncel por su constitución física frente una tumba, pensó que solo miraba pero luego se dio cuenta de los pequeños temblores en su cuerpo: estaba llorando.

Quiso acercarse a él, pero una mano en su espalda se lo impidió: era su amiga rubia.

—No vayas, le gusta llorar solo y te odiara si sabe que lloro frente a alguien. Es un doncel, su madre murió hace dos meses, pero él aun no lo supera.

— ¿Es pariente tuyo?

—No, es hijo de uno de los administradores de la hacienda... ¿sabes? Su abuelo era un trabajador más, pero el padre de él— le dijo señalando al doncel— se esforzó y logro estudiar por lo que mi abuelo lo nombró administrador… su madre era una mujer bastante diferente a lo usual, una mujer inteligente, era amable con él… es una lástima que haya fallecido— comento con pesar.

Jiraiya comenzó a sentir, sin entender, tristeza por ese doncel; sin embargo, hizo caso a su amiga y se marchó de ahí.

No sabía cuántos dolores de cabeza le traería ese doncel de piel pálida y cabellos negros en aquellos días.

Su ahijado le hizo volver al presente cuando le dio un golpe en el hombro de forma brusca.

—Ero-sennin, yo aquí contándote mis penas y tú ignorándome. Que mal padrino eres ´tebayo.— rezongó de forma infantil su ahijado.

— Naruto idiota, debes comportarte como un adulto, después den todo, pronto tendrás un hijo.

La sonrisa destellante de su ahijado le hizo sonreír: era contagiosa su felicidad sin duda, tanto que incluso dejo en el olvido aquellos recuerdos del pasado. Se limito a esta vez sí concentrarse en la plática de su ahijado y olvidarse que Orochimaru seguía ahí haciéndose publicidad entre los nobles, aprovechando que muchas familias, casi todas las de Konoha, se habían reunido en la mansión Uchiha.

Este era la primera cena de Itachi siendo líder: la fiesta había terminado y solo miembros del clan y la familia estaban presentes, es decir, muy pocas personas; los Uchiha de más bajo nivel estarían trabajando en la hacienda, esto era solo para los que controlaban el clan.

Itachi permitió y acordó que su padre siguiera ocupando el asiento de cabeza de la familia, pues consideraba que aun necesitaría alguno que otro consejo del mayor en lo que respecta al conocimiento de los miembros del clan y sus tesoros.

La cena siguió su curso en temas como chismes o comentarios de los invitados, futura alanzas familiares, la política y el cercano debate.

—Si yo pudiera votar, votaría por el general Orochimaru— comentó con sinceridad Sai.

Fugaku estaba ya listo para decirle que se callara y no ofendiera al general Jiraiya que estaba presente; sin embargo, Itachi le enmudeció con la mirada.

—Todos tienen derecho a expresarse desde hoy, siendo mujeres o donceles; gracias al trabajo de todos fue que hemos reconstruido nuestra familia, así que, por favor, padre, respetémonos entre nosotros.

Los donceles y doncellas de la familia, así como conyugues, como la mujer de Shuisui veían con ojos brillantes a Itachi, hasta el punto de encelar a sus parejas.

—De ver ser muy feliz— le comento la muchacha a Deidara.

El rubio pelilargo solo se quedaba callado, tratando de no explotar, porque si lo hacía sería demasiado rudo. Tenían esperanzas que el abandono de Itachi hubieses sido solo momentáneamente.

La estadía de los Namikaze en la casona de los Uchiha llegaría su fin en unas semanas. Sasuke ya tenía un vientre mucho más abultado de casi 4 meses. No había querido cruzar palabra con su padre, de hecho ambos se ignoraban, pues ninguno quería disculparse por dar su brazo a torcer, sin duda y aunque lo negaran habían sacado la misma carga de orgullo. Lo cual les hacía no ceder así fuera doloroso, como lo era para ambos.

Fugaku sentía su corazón de padre acelerarse al ver a su pequeño hijo con aquel vientre; su pequeño hijo, su hijito doncel, su consentido doncel. Por lo menos, parecía que aquel rubio si había resultado una buena elección, pues le mimaba, consentía en todo, además de parecer que llevaban una extraña relación placentera. Al principio pensó en llamarle la atención por las peleas y los llamados "dobe" y "teme", pero al distinguir a mirada del Namikaze y la de su propio hijo, se dio cuenta que era un sazonador a la relación de estos dos. En vera hubiese querido poder amenazar libremente a Namikaze como lo hizo su hijo mayor; o abrazara Sasuke como Itachi lo hizo, pero, su orgullo, y el esquema que había dado a entender por todo estos años se lo impedía. Su fiel esposa solo le dedicaba una sonrisa pequeña.

La pareja de esposos paseaba por la plaza central constantemente, a la vista y paciencia de todos, algo que no les molestaba. Ya toda ciudad sabía que el antiguo doncel más deseado de Konoha estaba preñado y le dará su primogénito a Namikaze, como odiaban a Naruto mucho de los varones que habían cortejado a Sasuke.

Hoy, se dirigían al cine. Naruto quería con estas salidas que el menor experimentase lo que hubiesen sido verdaderas citas. Sasuke parecía encantarle salir a todos lados, por lo cual manejaba mejor el hecho de esta preñado y todo los malestares que sobre él caían en ese estado.

La película había empezado, felizmente que para ser doncel, Sasuke tenía una buena altura, por lo que ninguna persona anterior a su fila podría taparle la vista, pues sino él terminaría pangándole y, sobre todo, su pobres cabellos rubios: el azabache se había acostumbrado a jalarle las patillas o los cabellos cuando se molestaba o estaba frustrado por algún malestar de su preñez. Solo esperaba no terminar calvo.

—Dobe, idiota, si hubieses corrido más rápido hubiéramos podido estar en primer afila— refunfuñaba el menor.

—Sasu –teme, pero estas...

— ¡Si ya sé que estoy gordo y pesado!— grito frustrado.

Acción que hizo que los demás presentes de la sala le pifiaran para que se callase, algo que solo causó que el menor se irritara más y les respondiese: todos los presentes al notar que era un doncel preñado, solo callaron, sobre todo los varones por respeto.

Naruto solo suspiro, últimamente Sasuke se irritaba demasiado y lo peor era que si no le hacía mucho caso se resentía y le dedicaba la ley del hielo. Maldito neko malhumorado; sin embargo, eso no le hacía menos "adorable" a su vista… el amor le cegaba tanto que le asustaba. Le aterraba sentir que, ahora mismo, no prestaba atención a la película y solo lo detallaba con la mirada, y soltaba un suspiro cada que bajaba su mirada hasta el vientre ligeramente abultado "estoy estúpidamente enamorado". "Lo cual no sé si es buena o malo…Lo amo tanto que siento que si me traiciona o me deja enloqueceré" Y era cierto, nunca se había enamorado de aquella manera, ni siquiera de su amiga. Y, ahora, sentía que Sasuke se transformaba en algo vital su existencia, en un dulce veneno…. Una droga... una dulce droga que iba dejar ir nunca…o que, por lo menos, sería realmente duro dejarla.

Tranquilizando aquellos pensamientos oscuros, giro su vista la pantalla y dirigió una de sus manos al vientre del menor y lo mantuvo ahí acariciando levemente esa zona. El azabache sabía que para el rubio era tranquilizador acariciarle ahí, así que simplemente le dejo, después de todo no es como si le incomodase y el niño era de ambos.

— ¡Fue aburrida la película ´tebayo!— dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba y bostezaba levemente.

—Si hubieras prestado atención desde el principio y no te hubieras puesto a manosearme le hubieses entendido y no te hubieras aburrido— replico el menor con una sonrisa arrogante.

El rubio giro su vista ofendido, pero luego se le ocurrió algo mejor; así que, atrapo al menor entre sus brazos, ahí en mitad de una de las calles concurridas mientras otro salían del cine para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Dobe...— le recrimino el otro cuando se separaron— Deja de ser tan posesivo…

—En realidad es que te pones adorable cuando te molestas... y por cierto...es simplemente que no le encuentro sentido al historia… digo si ya paso que importa…— se defendió con un puchero— A nuestro bebé que está adentro no creo que le guste escuchar esos sonidos de guerra.

—Tampoco creo que le guste mucho escuchar a su padre gemir como animal...

El comentario hizo sonrojar al rubio.

—Bueno... es tu culpa ´tebayo— se defendió señalándolo acusadoramente.

El azabache solo negó también un poco sonrojado, recordar los gemidos bestiales y roncos del mayor no le ayudaba mucho si quería seguir dando una vuelta por la plaza.

Era fin de semana así que todo estaba bastante concurrido, le había dado algo de hambre así que comenzó a buscar algún restaurante cercano que se viera medianamente confiable, porque de ninguna manera comería en un puesto, así fuera la tradición cuando había feria. "Bueno, siempre hay feria así que ya no es novedad" Pues era cierto, al ser la capital, prácticamente siempre había espectáculo y movimiento.

—Vamos a comer, Sasuke. Tenemos que alimentar bien a ese bebe. Debe salir tan fuerte como yo y tan inteligente como tú.

Sasuke rio.

— ¡Lo reconociste! Soy más inteligente que tú— comentó triunfal y burlón.

—Oye, neko, no lo hice... solo destaqué uno de tus virtudes... de las pocas virtudes…

El Uchiha le miro ofendido y el rubio quiso retractarse pues no quería alterarlo demasiado por su embarazo, Sin embargo, algo llamo la atención del azabache, tanto que este se olvido de la pelea y la falta de tacto de su marido.

—Tengo hambre...— musito de repente.

—Yo también— contesto el rubio aun nervioso por otro jalón de cabellos.

—Tengo hambre y quiero comer ahora.

—Bien…bien... vamos a buscar algún local

— ¡No! Naruto Namikaze idiota, quiero comer eso

El rubio giro su vista sintiendo que seguramente sería un gusto raro o saludable que le daría ganas de vomitar, pero… ¡que los dioses bendijeran a su nene, que Sasuke estaba señalando un puesto de ramen!

Naruto se arrodillo rápidamente y repartió beso pro el vientre de su esposo para risas de muchas personas que paseaban por la calle.

— ¡Dobe, suéltame!

— ¡Gracias, bebe! Parece que estos meses te alimentaras de mucho ramen.

—Es solo por ahora...— contesto tratando de calmar la salivación que le producía el solo ver como aquellas personas saboreaban injustamente esos fideos.

Naruto sonrío entusiasmado y jaloneo a Sasuke hasta el puesto de ramen, quien primero se mostro hosco por comer en un lugar tan "popular"; sin embargo, todo prejuicio murió cuando probo un poco de los fideos, después de ello, no pudo parar.

Después de terminar dos platos cada uno, se dispusieron a marcharse y seguir su recorrido. Sasuke camino hacia una pequeña feria de libros para jóvenes y adultos y ahí reconociéndolo por su clan le reverenciaron constantemente. El rubio lo alcanzó y simplemente le acompaño. Ahí estuvieron cerca de dos horas, pues el azabache siempre se leía los prólogos o le preguntaba a los encargados para saber de que trataban los nuevos libros que habían traído. Naruto solo sonrió un poco preocupado, porque si le gustaban al azabache, seguramente este le obligaría a leerlos después de él.

Después de terminar siguieron caminado y terminaron cerca de la plaza central donde había un pequeño evento de baile, unas muchachas vestidas con yukatas florales bailaban una danza que representaba la primavera. Naruto quedó encantado, no así su celoso esposo que le insto para regresar a casa; sin embargo, una idea ya había acaparado la mente del menor, más cuando diversas parejas empezaron a danzar la misma danza pero de forma un poco desordenad y en pareja.

— ¡Bailemos!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Vamos, que te acompañe y estuvimos cerca de dos horas entre libros!

Sasuke hizo un ligero mohín de disgusto, negándose rotundamente. Sin embargo, los insistentes sonidos y palabras del rubio, le hartaron.

—Solo un momento y ya sabes que odio el baile— contesto como no queriendo.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, pues aun recordaba lo que Itachi le había dicho.

El azabache le guiaba en la danza y en los movimientos para no quedar en ridículo, esto era uno de los conocimientos que aun no había aprendido, pero que debía aprender si quería seguir aparentando ser un noble. Su doncel se vía tan radiante, hermoso, tan ligero y grácil, a pesar de su ya notorio vientre. Sus largas mangas se movían como hipnotizándolo y Sasuke solo le hacia volver al realidad cuando sus cuerpos se acercaban ligeramente.

—Eres un gran danzante, Sasuke

El menor solo suspiro: la música había cesado.

—Soy el mejor en cualquier cosa, rubio idiota.

Naruto hizo que su esposo se apegara él y le pasara los brazos por el cuello, y el otro así lo hizo.

—Entonces, mi doncel, debe enseñarme a danzar sino en alguna fiesta quedare en ridículo como casi lo hago ahora. En la fiesta de Itachi, el matrimonio de mi hermano y el nuestro obtuve siempre las miradas acusadoras por no saber danzar.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro frustrado por aquel tema.

Después de aquello se sentaron en un parque cercano, pues el joven doncel ya estaba demasiado agitado y cansado aunque no lo dijese

—Este bebe parece que será muy grande y fuerte— comentó con una enrome sonrisa el rubio. — Ya quisiera verlo…. Quizás deberíamos comprarle más ropita o juguetes…. Seguro que le gustara tener un peluche con que dormir...

—cálmate, dobe, ni siquiera a nacido

— ¡Pero, nacerá!

Después de aquel comentario se mantuvieron callados, mientras una mano de Sasuke acompañada por una del rubio acariciaba el vientre abultado con delicadeza. Naruto se inclino y tomo los labios de su esposo en un gentil contacto demostrándole su amor.

Aun no podían regresar al hacienda, puesto que el debate de Jiraiya frente a todos los líderes de clan de la ciudad y frente a su antiguo maestro sería en un par de días. Itachi y la familia Uchiha le ayudaban para preparar su discurso. Todo ese ambiente familiar cálido no se lo esperaba puesto que siempre supuso que era más fríos; quizás era por el nuevo cambio de líder y que Fugaku ya no tenía esa carga estaba más relajado y colaboraba de tanto en tanto con algunas palabras. Lo cierto era que la mayoría de Uchiha votaría por Orochimaru, a excepción de Itachi, con la condición de que Jiraiya se comprometiera a legislar leyes que les diese más libertad a los donceles y doncellas. Jiraiya entendiendo los pensamientos de muchos donceles accedió, anquen aquello le trajo amargos recuerdos, recuerdos que, irónicamente, fueron felices en su momento.

Flashback

—Hola, me llamo Jiraiya— exclamo un joven peliblanco que había salido rápidamente de la escuela, solo para perseguir al doncel y poder hablarle.

— ¿Y a mi qué?— le respondió este—

Jiraiya se molesto por lo que le saco la lengua, el otro no se inmutó.

—Ah... tú eres el chico idiota que no supo responder correctamente al profesor.

—Tú deberías ser el que guarde silencio como doncel que eres… Nunca te casaras de ese modo.

Solo aguanto el golpe del doncel y no le respondió porque su padre le había enseñado a nunca responder a un doncel o una doncella. Esta acción pareció molestar y ofender aún más al doncel de piel fina y blanca.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Y quién te dice que quiero casarme?

Jiraiya no respondió.

—Eres un machista… ¿porqué no te defiendes?— le reclamó— ¿acaso crees que no podría responderte como se debe?

El rostro pálido del doncel se endureció por el enfado y el del peliblanco también por no entender el cúmulo de sensaciones extraños que se anidaban ¿lo que sentía era enojo verdad?

— ¡Con un demonio, niño insolente compórtate como un doncel y deja de ser tan agresivo!— un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos afilados atemorizantes vestido con una yukata negra y unos pantalones negros jaloneo al niño doncel.

—Lo siento, padre. Solo que él me ofendió

El varón observó al joven Jiraiya de pies a cabeza

— ¿Quién eres tú, escuincle?

Jiraiya se ofendió y le iba a responder fuertemente.

—Es mi amigo— respondió una niña de cabellos rubios atados en dos colas.

—Señorita Tsunade ¿su padre sabe que tiene de amigo a este joven? — dijo tratando de ocultar el desprecio que sentía.

—Por supuesto y no le afecta. Por favor, no ofenda mi amigo más o tendrá que decírselo a mi abuelo.

El varón asintió con respeto.

— Solo me llevare a mi hijo.

—No se preocupe, hoy cenaremos una hora más tarde así que, su hijo puede jugar con nosotros. De paso le mostrare los nuevos libros románticos que me han regalado.

El varón asintió con una sonrisa pero le dio una mirada amenazante a Jiraiya como si le advirtiera "aléjate de mi hijo". El peliblanco comprendió que aquel varón sería un obstáculo si…. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? No le agradaba ese doncel de tan mal carácter. El prefería cuando sea mayor tener una dulce esposa doncella.

—Tsunade, sabes que odio es tipo de libros y si los he leído es porque tu padre o el mío te los compra o me lo regalan.

Tsunade solo le guiño el ojo izquierdo

— ¡Tú con quién crees que hablas! Por supuesto que no es esa porquería romántica, son libros de biología.

Al joven doncel le brillaron los ojos y Jiraiya no supo porque pero apuntó mentalmente: "libros de biología o de ciencias aburridas"

El doncel solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa y siguió a Tsunade soltando un comentario

—Más vale que valgan la pena.

Cierto, lo había olvidado, su amiga tampoco era la dulce doncella que debería ser al ser de una familia noble. Rarezas de la vida, sin duda nunca se enamoraría de ninguno de esos dos especímenes raros de doncel y doncella. El insistía en su mente que tendría una dulce mujer que le atendiera.

Fin del flashback

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Deidara llamo su atención. Al pestañear, noto que todos le miraban esperando una respuesta. Sin duda debía alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pues solo le estaba distrayendo y muchos pobladores tenían sus esperanzas en que ganara.

El día esperado había empezado. Los nobles y sus familias principales estaban en un estrado especial a ambos lados del Tercero que ya envejecido estaba tomado de la mano de su posa y sus hijos a su alrededor. Los demás miembros de familias nobles y nobles de provincia estaban al frente de ellos sentados. Los de las clases media tenían el derecho traer su propios asientos, el pueblo estaba más atrás gritando apoyando a su candidato. Solo los letrados tenían derecho a voto, varones claro está. Sin embargo, el tercero para atener una die más clara de su propia decisión había disuelto esta disposición por lo que el censo sería para todos. El pueblo ni los nobles escogerían, pero el líder tendría muy en cuenta ese aspecto.

Jiraiya observaba a su contrincante revestido con un pesado atuendo de general sobre su cuerpo menos robusto que el suyo, los cabellos de este estaba atados a una coleta baja y estaba revisando su discurso con su mano derecha: un doncel de apariencia no tan grácil a ojos de Jiraiya o seria porque para él solo…

Flashback

— ¿Por qué me sigues, idiota?—le miro de mala manera el doncel.

—Porque…. Soy amigo de Tsunade y tú también, así que no queda de otra

El doncel apreció molestarse. Ya llevaban más de un año de conocerse y no entendía porque pero su estomago se removía de forma extraña cuando lo veía ¿eran ganas de vomitar? ¿O que era? Cuando se lo pregunto a su padre este solo río y le pregunto ¿con quién era? Cuando se lo conto su padre estallo en risas, diciéndole que muy pronto lo entendería.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?

El doncel asintió sentando sobre el césped abriendo el libro que había triado consigo: Ambos esperaban a Tsunade.

—Tsunade y su familia han preparado una fiesta.

—La verdad me aburren las fiestas pero mi padre dice que será conveniente. No entiendo para que.

Jiraiya tampoco entendía para que sería conveniente aparte de que comerían dulces y postres.

— ¿Por qué lees tanto? Digo, no tiene sentido si…

Se cayó al recibir la mirada asesina del doncel

— ¡¿Ibas decir para qué si me voy a casar tarde o temprano?!

Aquel comentario no supo porque pero se sonrojo al principio de vergüenza y al otro de furia de pensar que aquel niño se casase con alguien diferente a… él. No, no podía ser cierto que le gustara... no, claro que no ¿Y entonces por qué había traído este regalo?

—Oye, no quiero que malinterpretes. Así como le di un regalo a Tsunade también te lo daré a ti.

Y ahí fue que recordó porque quizá sería conveniente para este chico la fiesta de cumpleaños. Si mal no recordaba Tsunade recibió visita de muchos varones de su edad, otro mayores, y los padres de estos se reunieron con el patriarca de los Senju. Solo eran conversaciones y bromas a futuro pues la niña aun era una niña de 12 años.

¿Acaso harían lo mismo con...?

—Idiota, si vas a darme algo, dámelo de una vez…

El doncel le miraba enojado, así que le tendió una caja algo pesada en sus manos.

El doncel abrió el papel de regalo sin mayor emoción, algo que le hizo doler a Jiraiya. Sin embargo, cuando el doncel termino de abrir la caja y observo, aquellos orbes rasgados se abrieron como nunca y un brillo igual al que presenció hace más de un año apareció en los ojos del doncel.

—Es un libro de botánica…

—La verdad... es que no entendía ni la primera palabra, pero supongo que tu si algún día lo entenderás. Siempre paras leyendo cualquier cosa pero tienes cierta preferencia por lo natural y la medicina natural… y bueno

—Gracias— musito suavemente con una voz que nunca le había escuchado. Esta suve voz se le antojo hermoso, pero sobre todo, logro agitar todo su ser.

—Dilo de nuevo— pidió el joven Jiraiya.

—Claro que no.

El doncel se paro y le dio la espalda.

—Me gusto ….

Maldición, ahora estaba sonrojando ¿Por qué por ese doncel?

— ¡Chicos!

Una doncella de cabellos rubios vino por sus amigos

—La fiesta a va comenzar

Los tres se dirigieron a la casona principal, algo extraño puesto que usaron el salón principal, cuando se celebraba el cumpleaños de algún trabajador importante o familiar de este, normalmente, lo celebraban en un salón alterno.

—Tu padre — se dirigió la muchacha al doncel— le pidió a mi abuelo permiso para celebrar tu cumpleaños en este salón…

Ahí, cuando entraron, una realidad se hizo presente en Jiraiya. El padre de su "amigo" era muy querido por el patriarca por lo que era casi de la familia, por lo cual se le fue concedido que algunos nobles provinciales o burgueses con dinero y sus hijos asistieran a la fiesta y tomaran junto con el patriarca de los Senju y el padre del doncel. Y ahí lo pudo notar: como algunos hombres mayores observaban la figura del doncel con ojos extraños y como otros incitaban a sus hijos varones a que se acercaran a él, pues Hashirama Senju había apadrinado a su amigo... su doncel. Porque desde ese momento y al sentir un increíble dolor en su pecho reclamo en su mente a ese doncel como suyo y no permitiría que alguien más se lo robase.

—Date prisa porque si no te lo arrebataran— le susurró su amiga

Y le daba toda la razón. Juraba hacerse alguien mejor para poder estar al nivel de aquellos que desde ese momento cortejarían a…

Fi del flashback

— ¡Orochimaru-sama!

El general fue recibido con un estallido de aplauso y gritillos por parte de doncellas y donceles nobles.

Su ahijado y Kushina le observaban con preocupación, la verdad es que su mente estaba en sus recuerdos y más cuando observaba ese maldito general que ahora era su contrincante. Como lo odiaba, le despreciaba. Sus sentimientos se aglomeraban ¿pero qué carajo le pasaba? ¿No se supone que ya lo había superado? No iba a defraudar a las personas que lo apoyaban ni a aquel juramente, aunque lo haya dicho para estar con ese doncel… aun y cuando fue suyo... cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y…

— ¡Maldición!— exclamo alto cortando el discurso sobre economía de Orochimaru a quién se le veía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

Y ese maldito lo sabía... sabía que… aun lo amaba. Como quería quitarle ese maldita armadura y toda las cosas que tenía encima para parecer varón, aquel maquillaje que maltrataba su suave piel y vaya que sabía que era suave. Demostrarle a todo el mundo que ese doncel era suyo.

Su maestro carraspeo y entonces solo miro hacia el frente y escuchó el discurso sobre economía y mejorar la salud publica incluyendo a los más pobres. Aquello le sorprendió pero pareció no causar mucho gusto a los nobles, quienes esperaban propuestas que les favoreciera a ellos, las cuales llegaron rápidamente. Fue ahí que supo que su contrincante tenía ganado a los nobles…

Le toco su réplica y comenzó´; sin embargo...

Flashback

— ¡Orochimaru, te he dicho que no hables con ese chico a solas!

El padre de su doncel (como le gustaba llamarlo en su mente, pues aun no se había confesado) ya veía sus intenciones, ya sabía que no solo veía al doncel como amigo como a Tsunade , sino que le gustaba, y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él; además ahora que sus hormonas se aceleraban, lo deseaba como nunca. Tanto que hasta sueños húmedos tenía con él, algo que le causaba vergüenza para con su padre que lo había descubierto masturbándose mientras pensaba y murmuraba el nombren de su doncel.

Habían pasado tres años de los que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Años en los que gracias a Tsunade pudo acercarse Orochimaru, claro no de la forma en que hubiese querido, pero al menos estaban cerca. A Hashirama Senju se le ocurrió la idea de que todos aprendieran defensa personal y que reclutarían a los mejores indiferentemente de si eran donceles o doncellas, Tsunade estuvo más que gustosa al igual que Orochimaru. Jiraiya no quería, pues no quería que su amiga ni su doncel se lastimasen, pero estos lo dejaron hablando solo.

Ahí conocieron al que sería el tercero, antes de que se convirtiera en líder de Konoha. Este les enseño junto a muchos otros estudiantes, pero les tomo aprecio pues se volvieron los mejores. La competencia entre ellos tres se hizo evidente. Lo cual le causo discusiones con Orochimaru, pues no lo atacaba con todo su fuerza, pues no quería lastimarlo. Deseaba que fueran algo más; a pesar de sus sueños de desposar a una dulce mujer, Orochimaru era su complemento ideal, era lo que deseaba para su vida, podría parecer apresurado pues eran joven, pero en el mundo en el que vivían todo se hacía mucho más rápido y un varón ya sabía de guerra y un doncel como coquetear a un varón sin ser evidente. Todos ya debían pensar en lo que querían para su futuro, y los padres también por lo cual comenzaban a frecuentar sus amistades pasadas en busca de prospectos de matrimonio. Él solo deseaba a Orochimaru como esposo porque le amaba... en estos años aquel sentimiento de gusto infantil se hizo más intenso día con día.

Su paciencia se agotaba ¿le aceptaría? Orochimaru tenía muchos pretendientes... esos malditos… muchos nobles, incluso de alta categoría le deseaban pero no querían desposarle, le querían de amante o concubino, los nobles de menor rango si le daban propuesta de matrimonio y los burgueses ni que hablar, muchos de la región y sus alrededores se deshacían en regalos desde hace un año; es decir, desde Orochimaru tenía 14. Ya llegaba la edad de escoger y eso aterraba. No soportaría ver a Orochimaru siendo de otro.

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Es que no me tomas en serio?

A decir verdad, cada vez se tenía que limitar menos para no dañar a Orochimaru; si lo reconocía, este sabía pelear muy bien y, aunque, no tenía la fuerza de un varón, era muy veloz, tanto que a veces no podía seguirle el ritmo. Rápidamente se había vuelto uno de los consentidos del Tercero. Algo que le ponía celoso.

—No es eso…

—Entonces, soy mejor que tu….

— ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Solo me estoy conteniendo porque eres doncel.

Aquellas palabras ofendieron tanto a Orochimaru que le soltó un golpe en el estomago dejándole sin aire.

Los días s convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en mees, cuando Orochimaru tenía 15 la fiesta de cumpleaños fue inolvidable, Orochimaru era tan bueno alabando y "pasándole la mano" a los señores de la casa, incluso más que su padre que consiguió que su cumpleaños fuera tan esplendoroso como el pasado de Tsunade.

Tsunade ya estaba prometida con un tal Dan, a pesar de todo la chica parecía tomárselo a bien, pues el chico la comprendía bastante.

Para su sorpresa, Orochimaru fue quien le pidió a su padre llamara todos los nobles posibles, y su padre acepto gustoso. El muy maldito se la paso hablando y endulzando a muchos varones bastantes mayores que bordeaban los 40, eso le irrito tanto que estuvo a puto de ir a separarlo cuando este se puso bailar con uno de ellos. Sus esplendorosos cabellos negros caían con cierta libertad por su espalda y el Kimono costoso le formaba su cuerpo juvenil de forma que le hacía suspirar. Sin embargo, el menor no le miraba de aquella manera. Toda esa noche quiso invitarlo a bailar pero no se atrevió, solo pudo intentar sacarle celos invitando a los pocos solteros de la fiesta, mas Orochimaru ni siquiera giro su vista, fue así que solo pudo morderse hasta sangrar el labio inferior cuando un noble, unos cinco años mayor se le paso en atenciones al joven doncel, e incluso le regalo un costoso collar de oro blanco, algo que ni juntando todos sus sueldos de 10 años podría cómpraselo.

No aguanto más, si no lo hacía alguien le quitaría Orochimaru y eso no estaba en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente, lo llevo a su propia casa con la excusa de darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Su padre no estaba, pues había salido a acompañar al señor de la casona. Y ahí dejando libre todos sus celos y sentimientos guardados por años estallo:

— ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a otro varón! ….. Tu... me gustas... no, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero ser yo tu prometido...— le grito acalorado.

Jiraiya lo tumbo sobre el suelo de forma inesperada para posarse sobre él y juntar sus labios en un contacto desesperado por respuestas. Para su sorpresa, Orochimaru le respondió con cierto deleite. Aquella fue la felicidad suprema

—Supongo que debí decírtelo de una forma un poco más romántica— rio avergonzado.

El menor no le respondió nada, solo se le quedo mirando expectante.

—Respóndeme ¿también te gusto?

— ¿Melo preguntas? Después de reclamarme como tuyo y besarme… ere extraño.

Jiraiya río aun sin quitarse de encima del otro. No pudo evitarlo: su cuerpo estaba necesitado de su doncel, y su miembro mostro aquello.

— ¡Lo siento!— exclamó avergonzado.

—Hazlo…— Le susurro con voz ronca y seductora que nunca había escuchado.

—pero… tu eres...

—Si soy virgen… ¿y qué? ¿Acaso no me deseas?

—Te amo— le dijo con ojos brillantes y una voz tierna antes de empezar a besarlo dulcemente.

Su cuerpo era inexperto en las artes amatorias, su padre aun no le había llevado a "estrenarse" en algún prostíbulo pues estaba juntando para llevarlo al mejor; en parte, estaba feliz porque su primera vez tomando a alguien no fuera a un sucio prostituto o prostituta sino que tomaba su virgen doncel,; lo malo, quizá, era su honra de varón, es que debía defender ahora mientras le hacía el amor, pues en verdad su cuerpo inexperto le exigía que se dejara de delicadezas y se adentrara de una vez por todas. Ese no era el punto, quería demostrarle que era bueno haciéndolo y además ser dulce por su primera vez….

Fin del flashback

"Te amo" "Aun, te amo. Maldita sea… no puedo replicarte ¿pero qué tan imbécil puedo ser"

Se trago todos su sentimientos desbordantes y comenzó una réplica detallada y fuerte que molesto al otro. ¿Porque nadie sabía que era doncel y no varón? El tercero por pedido de Orochimaru y por la inteligencia de este decidió callar, el padre de Orochimaru estaba muerto al igual que los padres de Tsunade y el suyo propio. Los trabajadores de la hacienda se olvidaron de aquel doncel. Pues Orochimaru ingreso al ejército, con papeles falsificados como sexo de varón. Su fuerza ni sus habilidades le delataban, era un general invencible. Había salido con donceles y doncellas incluso se decía que muchos habían pasado por su cama y lo cierto era que así era. Pero cuando lo hacía siempre les incitaba tomar algún especia de alucinógeno para que no notaran las ligeras curvas que aún conservaba después de tanta droga que se había impuesto para tratar de que su apariencia andrógina desaparezca, cosa que no logro.

Comenzó a tomar propias hierbas que hicieron que sacar masa muscular, se marco el rostro con algunas cicatrices al igual que el cuerpo para parecer más masculino.

—Es por ello que creo que los donceles y doncellas no deberían ingresar al ejército. No digo que no puedan, pero la vida sirviendo es muy triste y lo que menos queremos es que arriesguen sus vidas cuando nosotros los varones estamos para defenderla.

Aquello alcanzó un gran revuela y la miradas indignadas de Sasuke, Deidara y todos los Uchiha a excepción de Fugaku.

Orochimaru susurro. —No has cambiado en nada, mi buen amigo machista.

Sus palabras se habían entrecruzado, poco creíbles, sin lograr convencer a todo los nobles. Esos votos estaban perdidos. Y lo peor, el pueblo, los más pobres comenzaban a dudar de que si era capaz.

Orochimaru, su eterna maldición.

* * *

Notas finales: Si! orochi es el doncel de Jiraiya.. jajaj se soprendieron o ya lo sospechaban? bueno algunos el acertarona decir verdad... ya veremos un poco ás de su historia en algunos capsi adelante... y disfruten los momentos dulces narusasu ohh comoq me encata escribirlos asi de felices con sus futuro bebo...

ONIZ DORADO:: gracias pro seguir este fic... bueno me animas mucho y si las cosa seran un poco dificiles apra iatadei...  
¿aparecer alguien?= bueno ya eremos y ¿q talt e parecio lode orochi' cuentame please... ¿no son monos naru y sasu comprando cosillas apra su bebo?''  
Nychs gracias por leer y dame tu opinion tambien.


	24. Chapter 24

Notas de autor: Me disculpo por haberm ausentado tanto tiempo, pero bueno sucedieron muchjas cosa entre que vineironde visita yb sali de viaje a provincia inesperadamente por esos familiares y bueno el tiempo no alcanzaba , pero ahroa he vuelta mi rutina normal asi que espero reconpensarlos! y bueno tien permiso par ahorcarme ...este capi es uno de los capis que más me ha gustado escribir y...otros más adelante...

* * *

Mas planteos, soluciones de Orochimaru y susurros nerviosos por no querer atacar a su rival. Nunca pudo ya parecía que esa maldición no se rompía aun.

Flashback

Después de besarse Jiraiya lo cargo hasta su habitación y ahí con lentitud y calmando sus instintos primitivos lo hizo suyo con dulzura. Ambos reposaban en el lecho de Jiraiya, este suspiraba de alivio y satisfacción. Orochimaru era suyo de ahora en adelante y al padre de este no le quedaría de otra más que comprometerlos.

La repuesta vino del propio Orochimaru cuando se terminaron de vestir.

—Yo nunca dije que te correspondía, solo… solo tenía curiosidad por el sexo... tenía ganas y ya... que mejor que hacerlo por primera vez con alguien considerado….

Aquellas palabras rompieron con sus esperanzas para el futuro.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Orochimaru, estas marcado por mí. Ya no eres virgen, tienes que casarte conmigo. ¡Olvídate de eso malditos nobles!

— ¿Quién te dijo que me casaría con alguno? Así mi padre patalee porque me case con uno, no lo voy a hacer. Ni con ellos ni contigo, simplemente no quiero vivir para servir a un marido. Jiraiya, no tienes nada. Date cuenta ¿Qué crees que podría obtener de ti? ¿Amor? El amor no cumplirá mis sueños ni expectativas. No es como si me casara con un rico y mi vida solucionada, de igual forma no lo quiero. Quiero hacer dinero por mí mismo, y lo haré tenga lo que tenga que hacer. Note necesito para nada.

Terminado de decir aquellas palabras corrió la puerta de la habitación y salió. Un poco antes de que se marchara Jiraiya lo detuvo para decirle:

—Quieras o no, será mi esposo— le amenazo— te doy dos meses para que decidas por ti mismo y juntos hablemos con tu padre; por mi parte, hablaré con el mío y luego le pediremos permiso a Hashirama -san para que nos podamos casar el próximo año. Por mi sería ahora mismo, es mas podrías haber quedado preñado.

Sin querer dulces sueños se dibujaron en su mente. No tuvo madre, y su padre siempre estuvo duramente trabajando, quería una enorme familia, con muchos hijos corriendo a su alrededor… Orochimaru sería la madre perfecta para ellos, pues él sería consentidor y su doncel le pondría los límites necesarios para no criar niños berrinchudos.

—Eso es imposible, no por nada aun utilizo tu libro de botánica; al igual que Tsunade, ambos sabemos cómo evitar esa mierda llamada embarazo. Ni siquiera lo sueñes, Jiraiya. No soy tuyo solo por haber tenido sexo… fue solo eso: sexo.

Fin del flashback

Cuánto dolor le había causado esa expresión, cuan miserable le hizo sentirse el maldito de Orochimaru, el maldito doncel a quien amo. Lo destrozaría frente a todos. Si lo mostraba como era, toda el teatro se le vendrá abajo y sería tachada de por vida por la sociedad y quizás, en algún futuro no muy lejano, le pediría perdón rodillas para que regresase con él. Esas palabras dolientes no fueron las únicas que salieron de la boca de Orochimaru a lo largo de sus vidas;… sin embargo, a pesar a todo, no podía desenmascararlo, pero no le permitiría ganar.

Así pues, empezó con su propio discurso tratando de recordar las formas en como rebatir la cháchara del doncel.

Sus comentarios fueron, quizá, muy exacerbados, tanto que asustaron a algunos donceles y doncellas. Quizás se había exaltado demasiado por tenerle cerca, ese doncel siempre lograba arruinarlo de alguna u otra forma.

La última ronda de preguntas empezó y ambos contrincantes se sumieron en una discusión en el que debían demostrar cuanto sabían sobre aquellos temas: política y guerras. Orochimaru declaró que sin importar quienes fueran, los que desceran, debían servir en el ejecito, pues a su percepción rechazar a un doncel o doncella servir podría causar perdida importante de talento…no obligaría ninguno , pero si era necesario y era voluntario que mejor: así tendrían un ejército más poderoso. La idea de "ejército más poderoso" gusto a muchos varones … pues aunque quisiesen borrarle de su historia se sabía que en el pasado todos peleaban, pues la vida era desorganizada y peligrosa, nadie podía darse el lujo de no pelear.

Sin embargo, fue ahí que Jiraiya saco toda su fibra machista y de "caballero": no pudo explicarse correctamente pues su mirada se desvía hacia Orochimaru. No pudo decirles a todos que lo pensaba por preocupación a ellos y no porque no les creyera capaces, cosa bastante imposible, pues aun recordaba lo bueno que era Orochimaru en pelea todo gracias a su rapidez. Pero que aquello tuvo que aprenderlo con Orochimaru… ahí... aquel día en que enloqueció cuando se enteró que Orochimaru aborto al niño que él esperaba con anhelo para hacer realidad su sueño de ser padre y tener una familia. Ese día se olvido de cuanto lo amaba y quiso golpearlo y acusarlo frente a todos, pero Orochimaru, a pesar de su estado, le enfrento y casi le venció mancillando aun más su orgullo de varón.

Su sentencia a muerte fue cuando tocaron el tema de la propiedad privada, en el que ambos debían proteger los intereses de los Hacendados. Jiraiya quiso explicar que solo exigiría que se respetasen tierras de campesinos menores, pero no pudo. Todos entendieron: "Reforma agraria" (el fin de sus privilegios como nobles)

Sus recuerdos y sentimientos nuevamente le traicionaron, su corazón estalló en emociones y juro que estuvo a punto de írsele encima a Orochimaru y ya no entendía exactamente por qué. Orochimaru ya no conservaba esa misma belleza que poseía cuando era joven, pues gracias todos los "retoques" para parecer un varón, su piel se había desgastado un poco; sin embargo, Jiraiya sentía como si fuera aquel muchachito que desvirgo hace tantos años.

El debate terminó y ambos contrincantes se fueron por su lado después de darle una reverencia a su maestro. Una de las razones por la que no era muy apegado a su antiguo maestro era porque fue él quien le dio la idea Orochimaru de hacerse pasar por varón y así alcanzar sus sueños. Vaya que había tenido razón, Orochimaru tenían más dinero que él y mucho más soldados. Que burlona era la vida: Su doncel consiguió todo sin necesitarlo a él.

El censo todavía sería dentro de un par de semanas más, pero Jiraiya ya se venía venir los resultados, por lo cual con el permiso de su ahijado, se regresó a la Hacienda Namikaze con sus hombres, pues no quería estar ahí cuando Orochimaru fuera saludado por todos proclamándose ganador. Su maestro siempre tuvo cierto favoritismo por él; hasta le ponía celoso aquello hasta que comprendió que el Tercero solo lo veía como un hijo pero lo admiraba tan sinceramente por ser tan fuerte e inteligente más que cualquier otro varón.

Y sí, Orochimaru fue el ganador, sería proclamado líder el siguiente año venidero. El tercero hizo pública su elección para algarabía de todos los nobles de la ciudad y nobles campesinos, muchos campesinos ya se lo venían venir, pues ya muchos sabían del favoritismo.

Jiraiya no se presentó, como era tradición, a saludar a su rival, por lo que Orochimaru no pudo más que sonreír de manera altanera mientras los líderes de cada familia le hacían una caravana en saludo. Tenía toda esa sociedad a sus pies "Y si supieran, malditos hombre machistas, que soy un doncel. Y seré yo quien maneje todo aquí" Sinceramente aun tenía unas ganas enormes de vengarse de la familia Uchiha; sin embargo, eso ensuciaría su buen nombre y Hiruzen, su maestro, aun podía retirarle el voto de confianza. Ya vería si se pasaba el mal trago porque no la cedieron a Sasuke o hacía algo en su contra. No es como si se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke. Digamos que se había encaprichado pues le recordaba a él mismo y le hubiese gustado verlo florecer de otra manera. El chico era tan hermoso que despertaba en él unas enorme ganas de tocarlo y sentir lo real que era, tenerlo como una pieza de arte, peleando con sus gráciles y finos movimientos, observando su cuerpo sudoroso y como este sudor le hacía más provocador. Era tan bello que llamo su atención por completo, además que mejor que un Uchiha de esposo para consolidarse, o por lo menos so pensó en aquel momento. Después de todo, tenía dinero y había comprado algunos títulos de propiedad, mas no era la mismo que portar un apellido ancestral Oh... Que magnifico hubiera sido tenerlo de esposo, mostrarle los caminos del a lujuria pura… no entendía como todos los donceles podían perderse el explorar su sexualidad y su cuerpo de esa manera... si era tan exquisito probar de todo… había tomado donceles y había sentido el poder de estar sobre alguien… una sensación totalmente diferente… oh pobres estúpidos nobles cucufatos… machistas… algún día revelaría su secreto, solo para ver sus rostros contrariados.

Un par de semanas más pasaron entre tanto jaleo de ordenar sus pertenecías y mandar que equipaje con los muebles que pondrían en la que sería la habitación de su bebe. Había comprado de todo, desde la cuna, hasta los armarios para su ropa, juguetes, mecedoras, ropa para cualquier sexo, la ropita que su madre Kushina y Mikoto le habían hecho, y que juraban que sería más , los regalos que Sasuke había recibido para su bebe de sus amigas y amigos solteros y casados; hasta tapices, cojines, telas para los pañales, esencias, jabones: de todo lo que un bebe pudiera utilizar de recién nacido hasta el año y medio. Puesto que los primeros meses dormiría en una cuna al lado de sus padres.

Después, los diversos trámites con Itachi por su reciente unión con Deidara, las ganas de no dejar ir a su hermanito, pero no podía hacer nada pues este ya había escogido. Sabía bien que su hermano quedaba en buenas manos. Itachi le había jurado siempre respetarlo y nunca forzarlo a hacer algo o tomar alguna decisión.

Una vez todos los listos, se dieron la última despedida para volver a la hacienda. Itachi prácticamente no quería dejar ir a Sasuke; se había acostumbrado a tenerlo de nuevo bajo su cuidado que tenía miedo de dejarlo solo. Sasuke solo le respondió "Estaré bien, me ama y ama a su hijo. Preocúpate por dedicarle más tiempo a ese rubio idiota que tienes por esposo" Aquel comentario le tomo por sorpresa, pero suponía que su hermanito le había tomado cierto cariño al rubio. Eso sería una gran noticia, para quizá, una futura unión definitiva de ambas familias, lo cual les convertirían en la familia más poderosa de toda Konoha por mucho, incluso serían temidos por los gobernantes. Era un proyecto, a futuro, ambicioso.

No habían hablado sobre que apellido llevaría el niño. Naruto quería aplazar esa conservación hasta tener a su bebe en brazos, los Uchiha aceptaron, sobre todo Itachi, pues podía ver a través de todo y se veía y reconocía un autentico amor y deseo por el niño aun no nacido. Él mismo estaba emocionado por conocer al niño. Aun así, ya tenía una decisión tomada: Los hijos de Sasuke, algunos de ellos, serían el líder o la líder del clan Uchiha, se aseguraría que recibieron una gran educación sin importar que fueran.

Estaba recostado sobre el pecho del rubio. Y no, por supuesto que no quería ni le necesitaba, pero aquel rubio terco estaba decidido a tenerlo así entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba y le hablaba a su vientre. Quizás se les estaba pasando la melosidad.

—Oye, dobe ¿acaso has olvidado que no me gusta que me manoseen demasiado? Comienzo a aburrirme.

Naruto lo apretó más sintiéndose dichoso por poder sentirlo así, por poder protegerlo con sus propios brazos, a pesar de que no hubiera ningún peligro cerca.

—No te estoy tocando a ti. Estoy hablándole y acariciando a mi hijo ´tebayo— le contesto abriéndose paso por la yukata de su esposo y tocando directamente el vientre abultado de este. — ¿Lo ves, bebe? Tu mami es un gruñón. No le gustaba que lo toqueteen mucho, pero tu papi lo consiguió y por eso estas aquí. Muy pronto lo conocerás, nos conocerás. También a tus tíos y tus abuelos. Tienes mucha familia que espera que nazcas, pero no te vayas a apresurar ´tebayo.

Sasuke solo dejo caer su cabeza hacia tras apoyándose en el hombro del otro, para que así su rubio pudiera tener mayor contacto con su vientre.

—Por lo menos ya no es tan fastidioso como antes— comentó el azabache mientras cerraba sus ojos y se limitaba sentir las caricias tiernas del otro sobre aquel bulto. — Solo que me ha dado por comer porquerías.

— ¡Óyeme! ¡El ramen no es ninguna porquería´ tebayo!—se quejó dibujando un puchero con sus labios.

—Me matare de hambre cuando el niño nazca…joder, debo hacer el triple de mi ruina habitual si quiero recuperar mi…

—Nada de eso, después de que nazca deberás alimentarte bien ¿o de donde crees que nuestro bebe se alimentara?

—Maldita sea...— comento dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

No por nada sus pechos se habían abultado como si almacenaran algo. Claro que almacenaban algo, era la futura comida para el niño.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré todas las madrugadas contigo— le susurró con ternura aun con sus manos paseándose por su vientre con cariño-

—Tú le cambiarás el jodido pañal. No pienso cambiarle uno solo— anuncio con seguridad— ¿Querías tener hijos no? Los varones se lo llevan demasiado fácil, como yo soy quien se va desfigurar y encima de todo tendré que seguir comiendo tanto y tus porquerías por tres meses más , pues tu le cambias el pañal y te aguantas sus cosas…— comento con malicia al ver el extraño color azulado que se había posado por el rostro de su marido.

—Sasuke, no hables así de nuestro bebe. Pareciese como si fuese una carga para ti. — dijo de pronto cambiando su semblante por uno más serio.

—Y sabes que lo es, aunque eso no signifique que no lo quiero. No, no solo eso creo que empiezo a amarlo—

El rubio le apretó más contra su cuerpo sintiendo el cálido rozar de sus cuerpos y como estos se amoldaban perfectamente para poder disfrutar de un momento como este: lleno de paz y amor.

—Oye, dobe, no seas vago que seguro hay demasiado trabajo acumulado y tú estás aquí manoseándome.

— ¡Ya te dije que no te manoseo ´tebayo!— reclamo ofendido— solo quiero pasar un rato con nuestro bebé. — Rio— Ya te imagino con nuestro bebe en brazos, seguro se parecerá a ti.

—Quien sabe…— comentó distraído— De igual manera, ya vete a trabajar que mi tolerancia porque me sigas teniendo así ya está llegando a su límite.

—Nada de eso, que no por nada somos dueños de todo. He decidido hoy disfrutar aquí contigo.

Sasuke solo rindió al beso dulce que su marido le daba para después convertirse en uno que les robo el aliento.

Pasaron así muchas horas, casi hasta que el cielo se cubrió del manto oscuro de la noche. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, o más bien, el rubio abrazando a su esposo por el vientre.

Las cenas no eran las mismas para la familia, pues sentían el elemento faltante: Deidara. Sin embargo, el ruido que este hacía había sido medianamente compensado por la bulla que organizaba Suigetsu cuando se pelaba con Karin. Porque, sí, Juugo y Suigetsu llegaron al día siguiente de ellos, como enviados de Itachi y porque ellos mismo querían ver que a su líder y el nene que llevaba en su vientre estuviesen bien. A veces, Sasuke participaba en el pleito pues Suigetsu no dejaba de molestarle sobre cómo habían procreado al bebe que esperaba.

Juugo solo observaba todo impasible, vigilando en silencio que Sasuke estuviera seguro y bien. Fue gracias a Sasuke que ahora tenía un trabajo decente, bien a Sasuke y a Suigetsu por darle otra oportunidad y por ayudarle a retornar a su propia familia, familia que heredaba desde hace muchos años el cargo de vigilantes o sicarios de las familias más poderosas; sin embargo, el comenzó a servir a los Uchiha a pesar de la crisis en la que se había involucrado. Su adolescencia estuvo plagada de errores, pero aquel joven doncel le ayudo (aunque este lo negara infinidad de veces) a salir de la oscuridad y darle algo de cordura a su existencia.

Suigetsu era un niño consentido y amargado antes de conocer a Sasuke, despreciaba la hipocresía de su familia por hablar mal de los nobles a espalda de estos, a pesar de tener tratos comerciales con ellos. Cuando conoció a Sasuke se quedó un poco impactado pero no tardo en despreciarle por ser noble y a pesar de que pasaban difícil situación económica, su familia no podía tener los mismos privilegios que la de Sasuke. Sus padres le mandaron a convivir un poco más con los Uchiha, bueno más bien a vigilarlos, pues organizaban una estafa a ellos; sin embargo, conviviendo con el joven noto que la vida de un noble no era nada fácil. Los cargos que llevaban les traía una pesada carga a sus vidas: no poder vivirlas como quisiesen.

Sasuke le enseño la igualdad y no solo de clases sino también de sexos, pues aunque se negara a aceptarlo, Sasuke le había pateado el trasero innumerable de veces y él le retaba para negar que había sido vencido y el doncel solo le dijo alguna vez después de haberle hartado:

—No sé por qué tanta obsesión y vergüenza en que sea yo quien te venza, de igual forma el final para ambos y todos los demás es lo mismo: La muerte. No importa que s varón y tengas dinero o, campesino, no importa si morirás en un lecho de seda o en una de paja, al final solo la muerte es la verdad.

Al principio pensó que era un crio con problemas mentales, pero luego de analizarlo y de leer mucho, de apreciar las aptitudes del joven, lo entendió: Todos somos seres mortales y seres indefensos ante los ojos de la muerte. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para volver de ella. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se fue encariñando con el joven y hasta llego a gustarle. Cuando sus padres murieron de un accidente y el heredó todo, estuvo a punto de ser estafado por familias cercanas que les prometían cantidades enormes de dinero a cambio que vendiese los negocios de su familia. El acoso fue seguido, pero, Sasuke y su hermano le pidieron ayuda Orochimaru, quién siendo alumno del tercero, pudo darse cuenta del engaño en el que quería meterlo. Recibió ayuda de Orochimaru en cómo administrar su capital; claro, todo por pedido de los Uchiha y a cambio olvido sus antiguos prejuiciosos por los nobles heredados de sus padres y ayudo en lo que pudo a la familia Uchiha y ya casi vivía ahí y parecía que eso no cambiaría pues Karin, su prometida ( a la que amaba aunque lo negase) parecía no querer despegarse de Sasuke , al igual que él mismo. Le querían, a pesar de ser como es.

—Espero tengas una buena propuesta para pedirme la mano de Karin— intervino el rubio mayor.

Suigetsu dejo de apreciar a Sasuke y adivino que Naruto estaba celoso por haber estado observando tanto tiempo al doncel.

—Pues, ella ya tomo su decisión como vivía bajo la protección de Sasuke y su madre de este, solo tenía que pedirles permiso a ellos y ellos ya me aceptaron ¿no es así, Sasu-chan?

Sasuke solo suspiro para no comenzar alterarse, ¿Por qué nadie respetaba que odiaba que le llamaran de esa forma? ¿Acaso, en verdad, era tan divertido fastidiarle la existencia?

—Si, Naruto- dobe, Suigetsu ya tiene nuestro permiso y Karin ya decidió. — fue su simple respuesta.

—Bueno, entonces no puedo decir más nada; después de todo, al igual que a Deidara le di poder total sobre sus propias decisiones, no impediré que mi prima las tome. Después de todo, se ha hecho ella sola.

Otra vez esos molestos movimientos que no le dejaban dormir. De por si mantenía a Naruto en abstinencia hasta nuevo aviso, porque se sentía cansado siempre y los pies y las piernas le mataban. Y por si fuera poco, debajo de su vientre le habían aparecido manchas y líneas rojizas llamadas estrías. Tsunade le había recetado una pomada que se aplicaba día con día para que al dar a luz se borrasen, más valía que si o castraba a Naruto. Juraba que lo hacía. Otra cuestión eran aquellos movimientos sutiles como si "tuviera mariposas dentro" aquellos movimientos le resultaban bastante incómodos para dormir y en las noches se levantaba e iba al balcón bien abrigado para farfullar insultos y maldiciones a su marido. Ya que no iba a maldecir a su hijo, debía desquitarse con el nombre de alguien ¿no?

Pero estos movimientos eran diferentes, eran muchos más fuertes pero a la vez le hacían tragar fuerte y sentir un sentimiento de calidez parecido al que sentía con su hermano o su madre…. Quizás era porque era la confirmación de que estaba trayendo un ser vivo al mundo….quizás... quizás era porque aquel bebe le estaba mostrando cuan verdadera era su existencia. ¿Acaso era un mensaje para él o para Naruto? "Estoy vivo así que quiéreme mucho" No pudo evitar sonreír y pasar sus manos para sentirlo mejor. Estos movimientos le daban una sensación diferente a los otros, quizás era porque se comenzaba a acostumbrar y hacer a la idea de que el nene en verdad venía en camino y no solo era un bultillo quieto en su vientre; estaba ahí y se hacía presente confirmando su existencia con sus "pataditas" , bastante inquieto a decir verdad.

— ¿Sasu?

Otra vez, su marido insistía en llamarle así ¿por qué no entendía que odiaba que no le llamaran por su nombre completo?

Los ojos adormilados del rubio le causaron ternura y esbozar una sonrisa a pesar del fastidio porque lo llame así. Su rubio se desvivía por consentirlo y mimarlo, a él y a su bebe.

— ¿Quieres algo? Lo que sea, Ya sabes aquí esta súper papa que te traerá todo, bebe. — le hablo con sus ojos fijos en su vientre.

— ¿Neko-teme, quieres algo?

—Sabes que no debo comer mucha chatarra y tú me consientes.

—Lo siento, solo quiero consentirte ´tebayo. Además, la vieja dijo que uno u otro gusto que te conceda no están de más ¿no?

El azabache aun con la mano en su vientre y sintiendo los fuertes movimientos de su bebe comenzó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de sentir algo dulce en su boca. Aquel maldito niñito que esperaba tenía unos gustos...

—Ya que te despertaste, tu hijo quiere chocolate; así que ve y tráeme un vaso.

El rubio ya estaba vestido con su yukata y abrigado con un haori grueso, totalmente dispuesto a no discutirle nada. En verdad era muy tierno ese rubio.

Naruto bajo rápidamente, todos estaban dormitando en la casona, así que como eran comunes los gustillos de Sasuke por la chocolatada últimamente al igual que por el ramen, su madre siempre dejaba preparado en una vasija de ambos, cada uno bien tapado. Sasuke llevaba una correcta alimentación, pues no quería engordar demasiado, al igual que era vital para mantener la salud del niño y la de sí mismo; sin embargo, se daba su gusto pues al parecer el nene se lo exigía moviéndose más y más fuerte.

Subió con una taza humeante de chocolate y se la alcanzó con cuidado a su hermoso esposo; Sasuke lo tomo y se dispuso a tomar sorbo por sorbo, mientras Naruto posaba sus manos sobre el gran vientre y sentía las pataditas de su bebe, además de unos movimientos ondulantes en este. El bebé sí que era inquieto, hasta hacía que todo el vientre del menor de inclinara hacia un lado. Naruto estallaba de felicidad. Cuando su amor terminó la chocolatada, los movimientos fueron cesando, quizás por el calorcillo que le había dejado el chocolate a Sasuke.

No podía hacerle el amor como quisiera, pues, pese a todo, le parecía el doncel más hermoso y deseable. Por lo que se conformaba con besarle apasionadamente hasta que el menor se aburriera y se separará.

—Voy a quedar hecho una vaca cuando el bebe salga, maldición

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez de los labios de Sasuke.

—Aun así eres hermoso y quisiera hacerte el amor ahora mismo— le dijo hipnotizado por el olor a jazmín y por el sabor a chocolate de los labios del menor.

—Así como yo me aguanto no poder dormir, tú te aguantas las ganas de sexo.

—Sexo no, hacer el amor…Si tu quisieras yo podría calmar alguno de tus malestares como este…

Sasuke gimió audiblemente cuando su marido se tomo la atribución de comenzar a acariciarle con cierta suavidad sus pechos. Estos rápidamente se endurecieron y él no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arquera ligeramente.

Naruto aprovecho esto y destapo los pechos de Sasuke y comenzó a lamerlos suavemente para después absorberlos y tirar de los pezones oscurecidos y erguidos.

— ¡Basta!— ordenó el azabache tirando de los cabellos al rubio.

—No— contesto con voz autoritaria, una que desconocía bastante

Sus miradas se encontraron y Sasuke arrugo su entrecejo, estaba muy molesto porque le hablara así. Y Naruto fue el primero en suspirar, si Sasuke no estuviera preñado no le importaría pelear con él a base de miradas.

—Sasuke, he estado aguantando no hacerlo, pero te deseo demasiado y ya no me aguanto más.

Esas palabras le hicieron acalorarse a Sasuke

—Te deseo. Deseo sentir tu piel, poder acariciar tu cuerpo…. — le dijo con voz suaves y sensual mientras olfateaba los mechones azabaches de su esposo— Lamerte…escuchar tus gemidos mientras estoy dentro de…

—Solo hazlo y cállate. — Contesto avergonzado por las palabras obscenas del rubio-

No es que ya no le gustara hacerlo con Naruto, pero odiaba sentirse indefenso y el embarazo lo tenía así, por lo que casi no podía hacer mucho cuando estaban intimando.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a abrirle la yukata a Sasuke dejándole totalmente expuesto. Comenzó a besar su cuello y luego a lamerlo para sentir toda esa suave piel. Siguió bajando y se topo con los pezones de su amor. Comenzó a succionar como si buscara alimentarse de él y técnicamente lo logró pues una sustancia pegajosa y amarillenta con un sabor algo dulcete salió del pezón de su esposo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó saboreando

Sasuke se sonrojo aun más.

—Solo es… lo que servirá para que tu hijo se alimente, idiota…

Naruto sonrió entusiasmado y un buen tiempo estuvo "alimentándose" de su esposo, mientras sus manos acariciaban con precisión la ligera curva de la cintura y sus caderas de doncel. Abrió las piernas de Sasuke y se ubicó entre ellas para comenzar a mecerse y lograr excitar al otro. Con mucho cuidado, hizo que Sasuke se apoyara en los almohadones con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, para así no lastimar al bebé de ambos.

—Naruto… pagaras pro este... en verdad que si…. — susurraba presa del placer

Naruto río puesto que sabía que su esposo odiaba sentirse tan expuesto e indefenso como aquella carita sonrojada se lo mostraba. Sasuke le jaloneo los cabellos cuando empezó a darle placer oral en su entrepierna. Subió y repartió besos y palabras de amor sobre el vientre de Sasuke.

—Te amo, bebe, te amo así como a tu mama.

Sasuke le atrajo y se besaron profundamente; el doncel entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de Naruto al igual que sus piernas, pero estas en las caderas del rubio que se encontraba arrodillado frente a él. El rubio bajo sus manos y uno por uno, cada dedo comenzó a explorar en la entrada del menor hasta ingresarlos por completos para ayudarle a dilatarse.

Los gemidos de Sasuke eran tan altos que se confundían con los suyos propios haciendo juntos un coro erótico. Después de prepararlo mientras el azabache solo le rasguñaba la espalda en protesta a la par de placer, se acomodó de rodillas e ingresó de forma rápida, dura y precisa gimiendo roncamente por sentir el interior de su esposo después de varios días. Era tan exquisito, casi se embriagaba a de puro placer, los ojos de ambos se dilataron cuando se unieron, pero estos se cerraron para sentirse mutuamente mientras se besaban al compas de las embestidas y movimientos de caderas de ambos cuerpos.

Sus gemidos se transformaron en gritos y estos desembocaron en un grito glorioso y a la vez agónico, depositando todas sus energías de la noche. Con un último beso dieron por terminada su entrega.

Naruto se separo y se levanto para limpiarle, pues quería que durmiera bien, el hacerlo le cansaba de tal modo que ninguno de sus malestares hacía mella para que no durmiera.

Dicho y hecho, Sasuke cayo rendido después de que con ayuda de su marido se acomodara en el lecho.

El rubio pronto se limpio y se acomodó con una sonrisa, abrazándolo por detrás para depositar sus manos como de costumbre sobre el vientre de su esposo, para sentir así a su hijo el cual parecía haberse calmado bastante.

Otro día mas de indiferencia de Itachi, hasta parecía que dormía con un amigo y no con su pareja, pues Itachi simplemente le comentaba y se quejaba de algunas cosas sobre su padre y política, para después darle las buenas noche , un beso en la frente y a dormir. Por lo menos, Itachi si dormía pero el no, siempre quería pensar que el azabache varón se giraría y le besaría apasionadamente. Antes de casarse pensó que tendría que espantarle de tanta melosidad como Sasuke hacía con su hermano; sin embargo, no había necesidad de ello, pues su marido le trataba con mucho respeto, tal vez demasiado.

Quería entender más sobre política, pero la verdad le aburría, por el solo hablaría de arte, quizás formas de pelea, pintura cine, pero nada de eso parecía interesar al mayor, el cual estaba sumergido en los negocios familiares hasta el ahorcamiento.

—Lo siento, cariño— le susurro Mikoto— se que debe ser difícil ser el esposo del líder del clan, mas cuando acabamos de recuperarnos de una situación bastante difícil; sin embargo, debes tener paciencia.

¿Paciencia? Pues él no se caracterizaba precisamente por ello. ¿Entonces por qué se había casado? No fue como el caso de Sasuke, él no tuvo otra opción; sin embargo ni su hermano ni Itachi le habían obligado a algo, es más Itachi seguía sin obligarle a algo. No se desvivía como su hermano con Sasuke por consentirlo, por aumentar su pasión de pareja. Era tan frío como Sasuke hace algunos meses, solo comportándose como un caballero, como un amigo…

El quería y necesitaba pasión y adrenalina en su vida, era parte de sí. Fue una de las razones en arriesgarse a casarse con Itachi y vivir solo, sin su hermano. Bien, quizás era que, como Sasuke el quería un pareja igual a su hermano. Ninguno de los dos tuvo esto, pero por lo menos, Sasuke obtuvo emoción a su vida. El no tenía nada, ni siquiera la inspiración acudía él. Así que tuvo la necesidad de aprovechar su tiempo en la ciudad con lo que más le gustaba: el arte y en especial la escultura y las obras cerámicas y de porcelana. Itachi, era más divertido antes: salían, iban ferias, revisaban colecciones e incluso recordaba que fueron al cine. Quizás si…

—Itachi…— le llamo después de ingresar a su despacho.

—Dime, Dei. — le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, pero aun sin abandonar su vista de unos papeles.

—Voy a mandar a llamar a uno de mis maestros de Kirigakure, para que termine mis clases de arte. Sera costoso traerlo pero...

—No te preocupes, lo del dinero lo solucionaremos yo y tu hermano. Puedes traer lo que tú quieras. Si quieres continuar con tus estudios está bien para mí. Después de todo eres muy joven.

¿Para complacerte? Quiso preguntarle, pero se avergonzó de aquel pensamiento. No, claro que no le preguntaría si había algo en su cuerpo que no le agradara, o más bien era que no había nada en él que le "emocionara" como para intentar intimidar o si quiera darle un suave beso.

Ese mismo día escribió a la escuela donde dictaba aquel maestro. Unas dos semanas después le respondió que tardaría en llegar, pues su seminario aun no acababa por allá; sin embargo, estaba de suerte, pues había decidido mudarse a Konoha por un largo tiempo y enseñar a las clases nobles y en asenso.

—Dei ¿aquel maestro del que hablaste te respondió?

—Si…

Las fallas comunicativas se la habían pegado, pues ahí, cuando no estaban ni Sai ni Obito todo era sumo mutismo solo cortada por las palabras de Fugaku con su hijo varón sobre economía y política. Con Mikoto-san tampoco podía hablar pues ella gustaba de cosas diferentes a él. Le hubiera gustado que su madre se quede con él; sin embargo, esta estaba emocionada por el pronto nacimiento de su nieto, así que no se atrevió a pedirle que se quedara.

Hoy solo estaba Itachi y él comiendo, pues los padres del mayor se habían ido a visitar a sus amistades a una pequeña recepción solo para personas de su generación. Vaya, hasta ellos dos tenía más aventura en sus vida que él mismo.

—Es varón ¿te molesta?

—Claro que no, no soy un cavernícola que piensa que pasará algo por que estés solo con varón. Además tus clases serán aquí o en una escuela ¿no?

—Sí, serán aquí hmn.

Itachi siguió comiendo sin notar el puchero molesto de Deidara por la falta de si quiera celos.

—Iré a dar un paseo después de terminar de comer. Me llevaré a una doncella para que me acompañe.

Itachi bajo unos momentos los papeles del periódico y le observo con aquellos ojos profundos que le hipnotizaban y seducían, pero que ahora, no había nada en ellos, solo indiferencia. Los Uchiha eran unos maestros en guardar sus sentimientos ¿o es que en realidad no sentía ni siquiera gusto o deseo? ¡Estaban casados! ¡No se opondría a un poco de forcejeo por hacerlo!

—Si te llevarás a una doncella, está bien. Solo no te quedes mucho tiempo fuera, pues la ciudad es muy fría a estas horas de la noche.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo: la extrema libertad de la que gozaba. Y no, no es que quisiera que lo golpeara o le obligara, pero un poco de pasión o si quiera celos, o por lo menos preocupación en platicar temas que a él le agradasen, no habría ningún problema.

Dos semanas más y ya estaba harto de su situación. Ni siquiera se le apetecía salir y visitar los museos de arte, pues no era muy agradable ir solo.

—Itachi, no he podido acostumbrarme a todo esto. Así que, quiero regresar a la hacienda de mi hermano.

Itachi solo subió su mirada un poco.

—Entiendo… —le respondió en un suspiro, como si hubiera deseado ese momento o por lo menos esperado. — No te preocupes, organiza tus cosas y algunos de mis hombres te llevarán para allá. Solo no te demores demasiado por allá, pues sería...

—Escandaloso...

—No necesariamente me importa el escándalo solo que…— parecía difícil lo que diría— Lo siento, se que nuestra boda fue un poco apresurada, así que si en un año no te acostumbras del todo, pediré la anulación.

Así que por ello no le había tocado ni un cabello. Sería más fácil anular el matrimonio si no se había consumado y una forma bastante fácil de comprobarlo era mostrar que aun era virgen….

Deidara solo aguantó su ira y su tristeza rompiendo con el encanto de amor con el que se caso.

—Como sea, quizás la próxima ve regrese con mi madre

—Creo que sería bueno.

—Y mi maestro vendrá pronto, así que no te preocupes solo estaré en la hacienda por un par de meses.

Itachi asintió, pero Deidara no se giro a verlo. Con la cabeza en alto hizo ademán de marcharse…

—Ya que regresaras con tu hermano, mandaré con mis hombres algo para Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke... otro tema repetitivo en las palabras de su marido, si es que le podía llamar así. Solo necesitaba que el muy bastardo de Uchiha dejara de lado todos sus trabajos para dedicarle algún tiempo. Recordaba que Itachi gustaba del cine, pero ahora sus preferencias solo estaban enfocadas en lectura sobre gobiernos, política y economía. Era, sin duda, el hijo que cualquier padre quisiera tener, el hermano que cualquiera desease, el mejor líder, pero el peor marido y peor amante... amigo... pues no lo sabía, pues creía que hasta a los amigos se le dedica más tiempo y "pasión".

Fue así como en tres días, Deidara Uchiha (pues él si se había cambiado el apellido por el de su marido) regresó a la hacienda Namikaze. No quiso platicar con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre el porqué de su regreso.

Naruto caminaba de izquierda a derecha mareando a Sasuke que estaba sentado sobre el césped, con su espalda en uno de su arboles para protegerse del calor, con su yukata ligera pues la temperatura le subía, además de que el calor le afectaba por el embarazo, en el jardín que Naruto mandó a hacer para él.

—Dobe, me estas mareando y al bebe también así que quédate quieto— le dijo amenazante.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Si mi hermano se regresó solo y sin tu hermano el muy hijo de...

— ¡Oye no hables así de mi madre!

Naruto giro su vista furioso, peor se topo con la imagen de Sasuke acariciando su vientre y un tanto sonrojado por el calor del día. Eso basto para tranquilizarlo un poco. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de su esposo y le abrazo por los hombros.

—Es solo que presentía que algo así iba suceder por casarnos de este modo... ya sabes tú conmigo y tu hermano con el mío. Quizás...

—Las cosas se dieron así y tú querías darle libre albedrío a Deidara. No puedes culparte por ello. Fue decisión de mi hermano y el tuyo. — dijo con simpleza, estirándose un poco pues la columna se le adormecía por cargar con ese pesado "paquete" que resultaba ser su bebe. Ya casi llegaba a los 7 meses.

El rubio decidió no inquietarle más, así que se quedaron ahí quietos, mientras Sasuke y en ocasiones Naruto leían el libro de cuentos que el mayor le había regalado a su doncel. Según Sasuke era para probar que tan bien pronunciaba las palabras el rubio, pero el rubio lo hacía para contarle y que su hijito escuchara sus voces.

La imagen de la pequeña familia era observada por Kushina que sonreía dulcemente por ver a su hijo hablando sobre el vientre enorme del azabache quien trataba de disimular una sonrisa. Kushina sabía lo duro que sería para el joven al ser padre e inexperto, pues ella había pasado por ello; sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo tanto como pudiese, pues estaba segura que su Naruto cuidaría muy bien del bebe. Ya se lo veía, tan sobreprotector y preguntándole en los almuerzos que más debían hacer y decirle al bebe para que cuando naciera les reconociera. Su hijo estaba tan feliz, que le parecían lejanas aquellas lágrimas de este por su esposo. Ahora se les veía tan acaramelados que hasta resultaba extraño, peor ahí estaban besándose sonrojados con cierto miedo juvenil a ser vistos. Kushina rio por ello, pero también se sonrojó pues más de uno en esa casona había escuchado las muestras de pasión de la pareja... a veces eran muy "intensos". Ese jovencito parecía ser el complemento de su hijo, apoyándolo, impulsándolo y ab la vez regañándolo… y su hijo parecía más que feliz... estaba orgullosa de que su hijo, a pesar de ser varón, pudiese demostrar tantos sentimientos con su esposo y su futuro hijo, que pudiese decir sin miedo lo mucho que amaba al joven... Más aun, estaba feliz porque aquel chico también observase a su hijo con amor… porque ella era mayor y reconocía fácilmente esa mirada de felicidad y amor hacia su vientre y también hacia su hijo… solo algo oscurecía esa mirada…. Quizás sus sueños…. Confiaba en que su hijo le diera aquello y así ambos fueran felices…. Porque ella era madre y lo que más quería es que su hijo tuviese esa felicidad y ese amor que ella no pudo tener.

Aquellos besos tiernos y suaves se volvieron apasionados , a los cuales les siguieron caricias cada vez más atrevidas por sobre la ropa, para que en pocos minutos Naruto terminase hechizado y seducido por las respuestas físicas de su esposo, por lo que , sin poder controlarse, casi le arrebata la ropa hasta hacerla pedazos; fue detenido por el azabache, pero este no pudo impedir que el rubio lo levantara en brazos con cuidado , y con una sonrisa juguetona, lo llevara hasta su habitación para amarlo con locura.

—Me vuelves loco, Sasuke...— le susurro mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente su pezón y otra mano trazaba círculos invisibles sobre el vientre que se removía por el bebe inquieto que llevaba.

Hace unos minutos Naruto se había corrido dentro de su esposo mientras gritaba roncamente su nombre. Sasuke lo disfrutaba enteramente, mas no se lo diría, pues, a pesar de lo disfrutable, le frustraba estar tan quieto y dejar que Naruto se deslizara cuantas veces quisiera por sobre su cuerpo.

Ahí estaban, jugueteando con cierta pesadez por la reciente sesión. Naruto podría reactivar sus energías peor quería ser considerado con su esposo. Lo deseaba con locura, que su sangre hervía cual mechero con solo oler sus cabello0s.

Ahora estaba en un momento de paz...—Acércate´ tebayo— pidió el rubio.

Sasuke hizo un puchero pero se acerco, posándose de costado. Naruto se acerco y se posó de lado; frente a Sasuke con la mirada hacia él. Se acerco hasta que su vientre plano choco con el abultado de su esposo. Naruto rio radiantemente cuando el vientre de su esposo choco y el bebe se removía bastante inquieto, incluso pudo sentir una patadita de este, como si le saludara y reconociera.

—Será muy travieso ´tebayo— comentó el rubio con ojos humedecidos por la emoción del momento. — Teme-chan, ¿me amaras tanto como yo a ti verdad?

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

— ¡No le llames así!— a pesar de ello no se giro ni separo, se cubrió con las mantas para que el frío no le enfermera, pues estaba completamente desnudo por la actividad anterior.

Naruto río y alzo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla derecha.

—Te amo…

Después de ello acomodó bien las mantas para abrigarlos, se acerco a Sasuke y le abrazo por la cintura, aun con su vientre junto al de su Sasuke, el cálido lugar donde crecía fuerte y sano su hijo. Daría su vida por ese niño y por Sasuke: eran su felicidad.

Shikamaru había sido mandado a llamar a la hacienda, pues en la ciudad ya no había nada más que hacer, pues Los Uchiha ya eran totalmente independientes, además Naruto quería saber si este estaba enterado el porqué su hermanito se había regresado, pues Deidara solo le había dicho que no se meta en su vida y siguió leyendo su libro de arte.

—Ya sé que no debo meterme, pero estoy preocupado por él— anunció Naruto a su recién llegado amigo.

Jiraiya solo emitió un bufido y rodo los ojos, Shikamaru solo pensó "que problemático"

—Ya te dije que no lo sé, Naruto.

—Oye ahijado idiota, solo preocúpate por tu esposo que ya parece que va a reventar. — dijo con algo de burla.

— ¡Ni te atrevas a decirle eso a mi Sasuke! Se sentirá deprimido y el que la pagar seré yo cumpliéndole alguno de sus caprichos o antojos.

—Porque sin duda uno de sus mejores antojos es el jalarte de los cabellos.

El rubio se sonrojo levemente, pero cuando le venían algunos dolores a Sasuke le amenazaba con castrarlo cuando diera a luz al bebe.

—Tsunade ya lo reviso, recuerdo que tenía una revisión esta semana— preguntó Jiraiya que aunque no lo dijera estaba entusiasmado por que nazca el hijo de su ahijado.

—No, lo hará mañana; pues fue al pueblo a recoger algunos instrumentos que mando a pedir a la ciudad.

Jiraiya boto el humo de su pipa y asintió.

—Bueno, amigo, parece que tu vida se ha vuelto pacifica y ya no tan problemática como pensé que lo sería— comento Shikamaru.

— ¡El pasado ya quedo atrás! Ahora quiero creer que Sasuke me quiere y sin duda ama a nuestro bebe, así que intentaremos ser felices. De hecho ya lo somos. Quisiera saber como será nuestro bebé…— soltó un suspiro cargado de sentimientos intensos por Sasuke

A veces, se quedaba si pensando en él en medio de su trabajo, pensando lo adorable que se le hacía con esa pancita y luego su pervertida mente cambiaba las imágenes por sus noches de intimidad, cuando observaba ese exquisito rostro sonrojado. Y ahora la ternura lo invadía por pensar que sería su hijo y como sería.

— Quizá salga pelirrojo— comento como si nada el rubio.

Aquel comentario hizo toser a Jiraiya y sobresaltar levemente a Shikamaru. Naruto frunció el entrecejo sin entender.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto tratando de sonar normal Shikamaru.

—Pues porque mi madre es pelirroja y todas sus ancestros lo son. Fue una suerte que Deidara y yo salgamos rubios, aunque en definitiva adorare si sale con el cabello de mi madre.

Jiraiya calmándose de su tos, por la incomodidad y el recuerdo de haber visto la fotografía del Kasekage en uno de los periódicos que llego a la casona hace una semana y que él mismo se encargo de quemar y de correr al cartero, se mostro con una sonrisa como siempre. Él se lo había comentado a Tsunade, en realidad le preguntó como si fuera solo por curiosidad desde cuándo sabían que estaba preñado, así que Tsunade le dijo su aproximación las cuales eran mucho antes de que aquel Kasekage llegara. Solo esperaba que el doncel no le hubiese sido infiel, lo único que sucedía era que no quería ver sufrir a su ahijado y era obvio que si se quedo entonces no paso nada mayores con aquel joven. Quizás era porque ya estaba preñado, pero que importaba, parecía feliz así y él no iba a arruinarles la felicidad.

—Bueno quizás salga a los Uchiha, ahijado, después de todo son todos pelinegros…

—Quizás pelirrojo con destellos negros o pelinegro con destellos rojizos.

— ¿Por qué tan obsesionado con que sea pelirrojo?

Naruto solo encogió los hombros

—No creo que te agrade que sea pelirrojo con piel blanca

Naruto le observo en signo de preguntó a su padrino.

Este carraspeo, Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y duda, pues este no entendía el nerviosismo del general. Quizás ¿acaso sería que lo había conocido en persona o…? Pues el sí que conocía a aquel tipo, y además sabía que era el Kasekage, pero era obvio que Naruto también; lo que no entendía ahora mismo ¿por qué su afán de que su hijo tenga el mismo cabello que aquel? ¡Eso sería incomodo! ¿O acaso Naruto no conocía el rostro del Kasekage? Podría ser si no había leído el periódico de la semana pasada que con lo alejado que estaban de la ciudad aquí debería haber llegado recién esta semana… La primeras noticas de la caída del tirano se mencionaba al nombre de Sobaku no Gaara, pero no había ninguna foto, sin embargo, hace una semana parecía que no pudo evitar ser fotografiado en una reunión oficial con otros líderes de otras regiones que habían ido a visitarlo y darle un saludo de respeto.

¡¿Por qué alguien evitaría que Naruto supiera de su rostro?! Giro su vista hacia el general y era claro que estaba nerviosos ¿acaso él lo había evitado?

— ¿Por qué no me agradaría que tuviese el cabello de mi madre? No los entiendo, están nerviosos. En especial tu, padrino.

—No es nada, ahijado solo que…

—Sí que estas nerviosos. Y tú, Shikamaru, pareces como si estuvieras analizando algo ¿recordaste ya algo sobre mi hermano?

—Ya te dije que no; y creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir….

—Bien, así de paso mandare traer al cartero, puesto que no ha dejado la ración de periódicos esta semana…. ¿será de nuevo el alcalde molestando?

—No lo creo, ahijado.

Ambos se notaban bastante incómodos."Entonces el general si que ha evitado que Naruto observe su rostro esta semana" ¿por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso aquel hombre se había aparecido frente a Naruto? Cierto… hace ya más de 7 meses que aquel hombre era el Kasekage ¿acaso?...

— ¿Cuantos tiempo tiene exactamente tu esposo? — interrumpió la conversación de padrino y ahijado

Jiraiya parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada.

—7 meses...

¿Por qué le tocaba a él dar las peores noticias? Aun así tenía que descubrir de quién era ese niño.

— ¿Completamente seguro?

—La verdad no, ni siquiera sabemos muy bien cómo es que se embarazó. El no quería tener bebes, además se cuidaba y cuando dejo de tomar su té, yo comencé a cuidarme y ya sabes…

—Ahijado, creo que Sasuke te mencionó que quería que le llevaras chocolate

Naruto dio un respingo y rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, pues si Sasuke tenía antojo de tomar chocolate debía cumplirle su pedido.

—Cierto me mencionaste que un noble se hospedo en esta casa, era de Suna ¿cierto?

Aquel comentario pareció no molestar demasiado a Naruto lo que le aseguraba que para el rubio ese hombre no era Gaara.

—Pues sí, era de lo más extraño… vino con su esposa una rubia muy bella, pero no más que mi doncel. — Aclaró con una sonrisa— Por eso te dije que si es varón me gustaría que tuviese cabello rojizo o con destellos rojizos…. Sin duda las muchachas de la hacienda babeaban por aquel hombre…— rio el rubio

Sin embargo callo cuando ambos no lo hacían. Jiraiya suspiro derrotado.

— ¿Qué les sucede?

— ¿Vistes sus documentos?— preguntó Shikamaru recobrando su mirada serie y fría ( no iba permitir que su amigo fuera engañado y menos con un niño que no era de él)

—Claro...

— ¿Tenía título nobiliario? ¿Un documento que lo probara?— Pero debía estar completamente seguro, las pruebas no ayudaban a Sasuke.

—Sí… creo... la verdad es que Sasuke y Karin se ocuparan de revisar le veracidad de los papeles... Ya sabes que yo no conozco mucho de esa cosas... ¡¿Acaso insinúas que era un ladrón?!— preguntó preocupado.

"Que problemático, verle la cara de estúpido enamorado no ayuda en nada ¿debería decirle?" Comenzaba dudar por la enorme felicidad que haría pedazos en su amigo.

— No lo creo… ¿tenía modales refinados no?

—Si… muchos... aunque no parecía muy enamorado de su esposa era como si fueran… ¿hermanos?

Aquella conclusión perturbó al rubio. Una idea nada alentadora se colaba por sus pensamientos, pero la desecho al instante, más esta persistía de forma constante en seguir colándose.

Aquellas palabras le dejaron el panorama más claro a Shikamaru, aquel sujeto sí que había venido por su amante, por Sasuke, por el amor de su vida. En la foto a su lado aparecían sus dos hermanos: Una rubia y un varón castaño. Demasiada coincidencia, porque, era verdad, en Suna abundaban los pelirrojos de tono guinda; sin embargo, demasiado que su hermana tuviera el cabello rubio.

—Vamos ahijado, era un noble, seguro que se casaron por conveniencia y por ello se trataban así. — tato de suavizar la situación el mayor.

—No, padrino. No eran indiferentes, solo que el cariño que se daban era como el que yo le doy a Deidara o como el de Itachi hacia Sasuke. Es cierto, aquel hombre cruzó algunas palabras con aquel... quizá debe preguntarle si le apreció sospechoso. Por kami, quizá tuve un ladrón en mi casona y arriesgué a mi familia.

Shikamaru no podía más con su conciencia.

—Naruto ¿El joven era de cabello rojizo pero no como el de tu madre sino aguindado?

Naruto parpadeo varias veces pero asintió.

— ¿Tenía los ojos aguamarinas?

El rubio asintió y un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente: Aquella vez que intento comprarle una pulsera de color aguamarina y Sasuke le rechazo, lo cual le extraño pues este se había quedado mirándola fijamente en la tienda y además… la muchacha que lo acompañaba era… era la misma muchacha de aquel entonces... solo que ahora se peinaba con medio moño y el cabello ondulado cayéndole en cascada, así como sus ropas eran muchos más costosas y finas. No, no podía ser…

Más recuerdos vinieron a su mente: si mal no se equivocaba Sasuke le reclamó por chantajear a la hermana de…Gaara.

—Shikamaru…. ¿no es lo que estoy pensando verdad? Dime que el rostro que has retratado es el de un reconocido delincuente, por favor. — pidió con un temblor que se hacía notable por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Tiene entren 20 y 25 años? ¿Es tan alto como tú, pero no tan musculoso?

—Si…— asintió con voz quebrada. — Y Karin se quedo viéndolo como estúpida cuando lo vio por primera vez…. Sasuke fingió que aquella muchacha le era desconocida cuando claramente se que la conocía... cuando el muy maldito se escribía con aquel sujeto... cuando yo lo estaba cortejando.

Cada palabra la arrastraba con más furia que la anterior y el temblor en su cuerpo se hacían más intensos, sus puños se apretaron…

—Ahijado...

—Por tu rostro ¿lo sabías verdad?— inquiero mordiéndose un labio a su padrino.

Jiraiya asintió.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—A comienzos de semana, cuando llego el periódico y yo lo vi antes que nadie… lo desaparecí porque no podía comprender…

— ¡Que el maldito de Sasuke fueran tan hijo de puta como para hacerme esto!— grito estampando sus puños en su escritorio.

— ¡Naruto aun no estamos seguros!

—Shikamaru ¿tienes algún periódico?— preguntó con los ojos oscurecidos.

Shikamaru asintió sobándose la cabeza ¿Por qué siempre este papel le tenía que ser interpretado por él? ¿Era así como demostraba que era su mejor amigo?

Naruto le arrebato el periódico, con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos y todo el cuerpo temblorosos. Ahí, en la imagen de portada, donde estaban diversos líderes del país, en la esquina, como si no quisiese ser retratado estaba aquel noble que le pidió hospedaje para él y su esposa.

— ¡Maldito!— gruñó Naruto tan alto que pareció un animal furioso.

Leyó el pie de página de la foto, y ahí vio ese maldito nombre: "Sobaku no Gaara, Kasekage de Suna, junto a su hermano: Sobaku no Temari y Sobaku no Kankuro" Él ya sabía que aquel desgraciado se había convertido en Kasekage, pero nunca le conoció en persona; es más, nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo a Sasuke; y cuando le insinuó, este jamás le había respondido.

"Pero claro ¡¿Cómo iba decírmelo si esperaba a ese malnacido?!".

Jiraiya y Shikamaru fueron testigos de cómo Naruto no estallo en gritos sino que de un tiro rompió el periódico dejando un retaso en donde aparecía Gaara. Después de estampar su puño en su pared de madera, para luego respirar agitado. Boto todo lo que tenía a la mano, desesperado, tratando de controlar el dolor punzante que subía desde su pecho hasta su cabeza aturdiéndolo, llevándolo a la locura.

—Naruto…— susurraron Jiraiya y Shikamaru.

Ambos hombre sabían que debían calmarlo de algún modo; sin embargo, cuando quisieron acercarse a Naruto giro su vista y ellos, literalmente, temblaron de pavor. La mirada de Naruto, casi podían jurar, era rojiza, quizás era por la ira y por las venas que se hinchaban, pues parecía que toda su ira y tristeza la convertía en un sentimiento negativo que ellos bien sabían que era: venganza.

Cuando Naruto corrió la puerta de su despacho con aquel aura demencial, su padrino y Shikamaru supieron que a pesar del miedo que infundía debían detenerlo; sin embargo, la fuerza de Naruto había crecido por el odio. Pudo derrumbar con facilidad a Shikamaru y a su padrino tirarlo lo suficiente como para que no lo siguiera tan rápido.

—Lo matare…— susurró.

Sasuke acariciaba su abultado vientre de 7 meses. Se preguntaba cuanto crecería, pues su antojo con los dulces era terrible. Antes de ese estado no le gustaba para nada lo dulce, pero ahora moría por uno.

Le daba gracia tener al rubio corriendo de aquí para allá, incluso los empelados de la haciendo reían al ver lo así de atolondrado. Bueno era su pequeña venganza por embarazarlo, era lo mínimo pues él tenía que aguantar todo los malestares, aun así el rubio no parecía aburrido de complacerlo en lo que fuera sino todo lo contraria, se le veía feliz y con una gran sonrisa todo el día. De alguna manera, le hacía feliz saber que el rubio era feliz por él.

—Bueno es lo mínimo- cerro sus ojos un momento con una expresión relajada en su rostro.

Sus parpados caían pesados, pero se abrieron al sentir que la puerta de su habitación era corrida rápidamente.

— ¿Quién es?- pregunto con voz somnolienta

Un rubio apareció en su campo de visión. Por un momento sonrío, pero luego algo hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y no precisamente de placer sino de terror.

Un impulso maternal le hizo posar sus manos por su vientre casi defendiéndolo.

—Sasu, te ves hermoso incluso con esa barriga enorme.

Su voz no era la misma dulce, y su mirada incluso podía parecerla que rojiza. Sintió aun más temor pero trato de parecer normal.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas Sasu. Y ¿ya me trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Ah pues eso… he decidido ya no verme mas como un imbécil que muere por ti— espetó arrastrando las palabras, casi parecía calmarse para no saltarle encima.

Y observó como los ojos del rubio destilaban odio por su vientre abultado, no hizo más que posar ambas manos protectoramente sobre su vientre.

—Te has vuelto muy maternal- comentó el rubio con un deje de burla.

Se sentó. Y por alguna razón instintiva, se alejó.

—Vamos, el engreído niño de los Uchiha ¿me teme?— la burla había crecido en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre las almohadas, odiaba sentirse débil y verse aun más vulnerable.

Naruto sintiendo fuego en su interior, se posó sobre Sasuke, separando bruscamente sus brazos del vientre, utilizando una sola mano.

El azabache trato de librarse de esta mano, pero el embarazo lo tenía así débil y una de las piernas del rubio presionada con su peso sobre las suyas, para no dejarlo ir. Con la otra mano, Naruto paseo su dedos suavemente por el vientre abultado del azabache, quien en vez de sentir alivio y un tierno calor en es parte, sintió como esa parte se tensaba y lo único que por su mente pasaba era alejarse, que era peligroso.

—En serio eres hermoso, ahora entiendo porque te compre. Lo valiste, después de todo eras virgen cuando te tome ¿o acaso eso fue fingido? No recuerdo haber tomado tanto pero quien sabe…

— ¿Qué demonios insinúas? ¿Eso ya no había quedado en el pasado? ¿Por qué los sacas a colación?— pregunto ofendido.

— ¿Por qué no te quitamos este niño eh? No me importa, ese tipo ya se fue, y se vuelvo lo mato, tu podrías quedarte conmigo si te desases de este bebe. — grito herido y sin pensarlo demasiado… a palabras de Shikamaru, este niño no era suyo.

— ¿De que demonios hablas? ¿No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi bebe?—grito desesperado.

Naruto sintió su sangre arder y presionó más el vientre

— ¡idiota, vas a matar tu hijo! ¿No decías que lo cuidarías? ¿Que lo amarías? ¡Suéltame!- forcejeo más fuerte, pero el rubio tenía una inusual fuerza.

Una risa poco propia del rubio se escucho- ¿Mi hijo? Sí, quiero tener hijos, pero este maldito bastardo es solo tuyo y de tu amante, ¿creíste que era tan imbécil para nunca enterarme que tu amante estaba aquí? ¿Que le habrías las piernas cual puta?

Sasuke haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se libero una de sus piernas y le dio una patada en la costilla; para lograr poder levantarse y luego, alejarse.

—Maldito…., proteges a ese bastardo en tu vientre con tanta garra — las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos azules. — Por supuesto, me tenías asco ¿cómo ibas a querer un hijo mío? Supongo que después es de acostarte conmigo lo hacías con él para olvidar mis caricias y yo tan estúpido que pensaba que… pensé que tú me llegarías a amar como…. Lo único que buscaste era ganarte mi favor para darte de todo... cual puta vendiéndote por beneficios y disfrutando y gimiendo… ahh me encantaría que ese bastardo de tu amante observara lo bien que gimes…. ¡Maldito Sasuke! Yo… eso ya no tiene importancia ¿no te desharás de tu hijo, verdad?

Sasuke agitado lo miraba con terror y resentimiento- por supuesto que no, es nuestro bebe, no le haría daño, jamás

—Como quisiera escuchar esa palabras para un hijo de ambos

— ¡Es nuestro imbécil! ¿Cual amante? Yo no te he engañado

— ¿A no? Y me vas a decir que es mentira que Gaara tu precioso y amado Gaara estuvo viviendo aquí ¿bajo mismo techo? ¿Qué te acostabas con él después de hacerlo conmigo? Eh? Dime si por lo menos, te gustaba, si esos gemidos eran verdaderos…

Sasuke se acerco rabioso y le dio un golpe en la mejilla. El otro aprovecho para tumbarlo en lca, Sasuke se quejo: tenia terror de que Naruto matara su propio hijo.

— ¡Suéltame, vas a hacer que lo pierda, imbécil!

—No sabes como quisiera, como quisiera que…

— ¡Naruto!- grito alguien corriendo por la puerta

Shikamaru al recuperar el aire que había perdido al ser golpeado por el Namikaze, corrió hacia la habitación principal.

—Lárgate Shikamaru, esto es entre Sasuke y yo

Shikamaru sin pensarlo separo al rubio de su pareja y trato de aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, pero el otro era extremo más fuerte que él.

Sasuke de nuevo se levanto parándose, retrocediendo, buscaba con la mirada por dónde huir.

—Cálmate, este chico esta embarazado...— hablo Shikamaru tratando de contener a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡No me importa!

—Con un demonio, lo vas a matar y a ese bebe. Eres un medico Naruto…

—No termine la carrera— susurró observando fijamente al azabache.

—No importa, entiendes los valores de un medico: lo más sagrado es una vida para ti y más sin aun no ha llegado. Ese bebe no tiene la culpa de sus problemas.

Naruto parecía tranquilizarse un poco con ello, así que desvío la mirada de Sasuke y trato de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—Yo no le he sido infiel — alego Sasuke.

—Disculpe pero eso tendrá que esperar para explicarlo a Naruto — Shikamaru también tenía que aguantar la presencia de Sasuke, que para él era insoportable. No podía creer que tuviese cara de negarlo, cuando era bastante obvia la situación.

—Lo del matrimonio pensé que había quedado atrás, Naruto- le reclamó el Uchiha.

—Por supuesto ¿cómo pudo dejar de lado todo aquello? te ibas a fugar con él y yo aun así, ingenuo creí que me amabas o que por lo menos me tenias consideración y respeto para no jugar con mi deseo más grande que era ser padre.

— ¡Maldición! si mantuve el embarazo fue porque quería hacer tu sueño realidad. Ese hijo es tuyo…— comenzó a agitarse ya tratar de mantenerse firme pese al aura amenazante del rubio— es cierto que Gaara vivía aquí pero nunca paso nada entre nosotros— Observó la mirada juzgadora de Shikamaru— Es verdad , no paso nada.

—Cállate maldito mentiroso

De nuevo le soltó otro golpe a Shikamaru, quien cayó al suelo, Naruto estaba en un estado cegado por el dolor y los celos. En su mente no podía cuadrar el tiempo que Sasuke tenía embarazado o los recuerdos de este cuando se entregaba voluntariamente.

Atrapo al azabache contra la pared y paseo sus dedos por el rostro del azabache. Este lo miraba con terror y resentimiento. Y él en el fondo de su corazón solo quería mantenerse en la mentira, en esa feliz mentira que le decía que Sasuke por fin lo amaba, tanto que había dejado que lo embarace de una forma a llena de amor; que ahora tenía que cuidar de su hijo también, que a pesar de que saliera pelirrojo y de ojos aguamarinas se lo atribuirá a que salió a los Uzumaki. Si a la sangre fuerte de los Uzumaki; porque no, su azabache no podía haberlo engañado de aquella forma. Lo amaba tanto. ..

— ¡Naruto mataras a Sasuke!

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que el rostro de Sasuke estaba azulado y que sus propias manos estaban en su cuello estrangulándolo; por lo que lo soltó sorprendido.

Sintió varios brazos sujetarlo, eran Shikamaru y su padrino.

—No seas idiota es un doncel preñado ¿te has vuelto loco?— exclamo Jiraiya

Deidara, Kushina Karin también estaban presentes observando todo con los ojos abiertos y totalmente petrificados por el aura mortal del rubio. Ellos habían estado cerca y cuando escucharon los gritos y los trotes apresurados de los varones corrieron a ver qué sucedía y se toparon con todo esto.

— ¡No lo defiendan! Sasuke trajo a su amanten aquí ¿Recuerdan al noble refugiado? era su Gaara, su amado Gaara, al que nunca dejo de amar y de quien es esa criatura…

Los gritos se escuchaban en toda la casona, por lo que Sakura e Ino, quienes estaban en atendiendo pacientes supliendo a su maestra, dejaron a las practicantes que siguieron con el vendaje, para ellas subir hasta la habitación principal.

Se sorprendieron al ver a aquel doncel en ese estado deplorable: temblando y con sus manos en su vientre, aquel vientre que sus empelados siempre veían a su patrón besar y acariciar de forma tierna.

—Naruto, primo...— se atrevió Karin con voz temblorosa— Te juro por mi vida que…

Sasuke la aparto para que no le hirieran y se enfrento a Naruto con la mirada fija y sin titubear más. Por un momento, se gano la admiración de todos.

—No te voy a negar. Era Gaara, mi ex novio…pero este niño en verdad es tuyo… si quieres puedes preguntárselo a…

—A nadie... me mentiste… ¿crees que me creería que no paso nada entre ambos? Tu lo amas... él te mama... ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que es mi hijo? ¿Crees que será fácil para mi verte así y vivir con la eterna duda?

— ¡No tienes porque! Créeme yo..

Naruto le dio una bofetada para callarlo.

—No puedo creer en tus palabras…

Shikamaru de nuevo lo sostuvo de los brazos para que no siguiera con su ataque hacia el doncel embarazado. De cierta manera le producía hasta asco ese doncel por haber engañado de aquella manera tan ruin a su amigo, pero, de todas maneras, no estaba en su convicción el ataque hacia un doncel y menos si estaba preñado, así fuera un bastardo.

—No me importa, este idiota me ha mentido y les ha mentido a ti y a mi madre, su amante vivio aquí

Naruto quería creerle, su corazón le dolía de verlo así golpeado, débil , frágil quería estar totalmente seguro que ese bebé era suyo… y aunque fuera suyo… no podría soportar la idea de pensar que lo estuvo engañando. Nunca pudo entender el cambio de actitud de Sasuke y ahora, solo podía creer que fue conveniencia, que fue solo para ganarse un lugar en la hacienda, y que cuando Gaara llego corrió a sus brazos, solo que no se fue porque un Kasekage no desposaría a un casado ya no virgen.

Para esas alturas todos los que vivían en la hacienda o por lo menos una buena parte de empleados, algunas personas que estaban cerca, entre los compañeros de Sasuke, Jiraiya que en. Todos estaban parados en la puerta observándolo todo.

—Te juro que no te engañe…

—Eso es mentira— corto Ino

Sakura giro su vista y supo que había llegado la hora de desvelar al verdadero doncel

— ¿a qué te refieres? — pregunto Jiraiya acercándose al grupo.

—Pues…— Ino temblaba al sentir la pesada mirada de todos— yo lo vi besarse con aquel noble. Lo juro por mi vida y por los dioses que así fue. Sakura estaba conmigo.

Naruto jaloneo a Sakura y la enfrento a la mirada nerviosa del azabache.

—Júrame, Sakura, ¿lo que dijo Ino fue cierto?

La chica mordió su labio inferior, no quería sentirse culpable si le pasaba algo a ese doncel, estaba preñado después de todo. Sin embargo, no iba a mentirle a su amigo y odiaba a ese doncel por su altanería con Naruto.

—Te lo juro, Naruto: vimos a tu esposo besarse apasionadamente con aquel noble de cabellos rojos en la cabaña del bosque. No supimos si paso algo más porque nos marchamos, pero todo indicaba que así fue, fue el mismo día que ese noble llego.

Naruto lanzo a Sakura quien fue atrapada por Jiraiya. El rubio con una mirada demencial enfrento a la de Sasuke, quien defendiendo su orgullo aguantó sus lágrimas, aguantó su dolor y le devolvió la mirada de forma imperturbable y totalmente fría.

— ¿Es cierto?— preguntó el rubio apretando su puño y mordiéndose el labio inferior temblorosamente por la ira.

—Si…

* * *

Notas finales: Si chicas y chicos ... este es el momento de la verdad .. se descubrió todo y el rubio pues actuo como es... cabezota... sin analizar tod friamente... bueno en cos como eta es un poco dificil pero hay personas que lo hacen... Sasu-chan y su bebe q pasaran con él.. lo sabran en el siguiente capi... Y le adelanto solo para ustedes! en em proximon capi conoceran al bebo y finalmente si es varon, mujer o doncel... y a quein se parecera... muahahah

ONIZ DORADO:Hola! me dejaste super preocupada con eso de qu te accidentaste ¿que sucedió? ¿quedaste del todo bien? ¡comoes que lo etsa leyendo?  
Bueno en verdad te estoy agrdecida que pese a todo me sigas leyendo.. y bueno... espero que este capi te guste mucho, asi qeu cuidate... el sigueinte capi va parati  
porque se respondera la gran preguntade que sale el nene de ambos... y bueno este capi super largo ha pasado de todo nose como pero abarque  
las tres aprjas que tienen más influencia en la historia...Asi que evremnos más dle apsado de orochi y Kiraiya , asi como de Itadei y ovbiamente de narusasu..  
sabremos que hacen al final y si las cosas se complican o que sucedera muahahahah SSi! al fin el tiempo y las musas volvieron!Gracias de verdad! ByE!cjs:holas! bueno espero que siga gustadno y me digas qte aprecio este capi .. nos vemos!

zarame-sama:Hlas! espero que sigas con el fic y note rpeocupes sabremos máde Itachi Y deidra a aprtir del capi 26 pues ya evras proq y...  
tambien de Sai ya veran la importancia que cobra más adelante... De orochi y jiraiya pues ellos tien mucha importancia y sus problemas tambien ya veras...  
jajaja.. gracias pro seguir y dime que te aprecio este ! 


	25. Chapter 25

Notas de autor: Y si esta vez si pude actualizar rapido y espero conseguir actuializacionessemanales como antes... espero... tratare de hacerlo más rapido proque se acercan la semana de finales y ahi no podre publicar asi q hay q aprovechar... ¿Alguien vio road to ninja? si proq ya esta en internet.. yo lo consegui en dvd pirata... diganme ¿no les hizo llorar? A mi sí, fue conmovedor lo de sus apdres y el final me mato!.. advertencias sobre el capi.. emm en realdiad sobre el fic.. solo termine de leerlo y q algunas cosas en este capi y en otros más adelante no son como parece.. o algo así... asiq nos vemos abajo!

* * *

—Si… pero...

— ¡No me interesan escuchar más de tus mentiras! ¡Todo lo que sabes decir son mentiras! Sakura, Ino manden a preparar una carroza para Sasuke, mi hermano y todo los que estén involucrados con los Uchiha y tu, Karin, puedes ir alistando las pertenencias de Sasuke.

Karin miraba Naruto para luego mirar a Sasuke sin saber si obedecer a lo que se le había ordenado. Incluso, ahora no podía comprender que su amigo fue descubierto y ahora estaba siendo juzgado por ello, recién ahora pudo notar su realidad como seres considerados inferiores en la sociedad. Entendía que su primo odiara Sasuke en esos momentos, pero tampoco podía tolerar que le hiciese daño… eso era algo injusto más cuando se notaba que Sasuke estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer desmayado. Debía impedir que le hiciese daño o que intentara hacer daño al niño que aperaba su amigo.

—Ahijado, contrólate, Antes que nada es un doncel preñado y el niño que espera es tu hijo...—

Jiraiya quiso sujetar a su ahijado, pero este se soltó rápidamente para encara al doncel en cuestión y mirarlo de arriba abajo con desprecio.

— ¿También te ha embaucado con palabras dulces, padrino? ¿Eh? ¿No decías que se parecía al doncel que amaste? ¡¿Es qué acaso tú y él..?!

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuarlo? ¡Ahijado idiota!— grito furioso Jiraiya.

—Tienes razón padrino, tu no harías algo así… si me ocultaste la verdad fue porque no podías creer que Sasuke Uchiha fuese tan despreciable…

—Naruto, yo te...— trato de soltarle aquellas palabras que quizá debió repartírselas antes para que por lo menos tuviese una oportunidad de que le creyera.

— ¡Cállate!

Estuvo a punto de golpearle pero Shikamaru le retuvo. Todos estaban expectantes sin saber de qué lado estar.

—Escuchen bien— se dirigió el rubio a los presentes y tomo a Sasuke del brazo fuertemente observándole con desprecio— Sasuke Uchiha, desde este momento te desconozco como mi esposo, te quito el apellido Namikaze, te quito mi protección y la de mi clan. Como última acción de lastima para con su maldita familia, le daré un carruaje para que los lleven a su ciudad y a su mansión junto con mi hermano y todos los que se quieran ir con él. Sasuke Uchiha es un doncel traidor, infiel, y mentiroso. Es solo una puta barata.

— ¡Naruto! No puedes correrlo espera tu hijo. — le interrumpió Jiraiya alarmado.

— Yo no estoy tan seguro que así sea y, padrino, no lo defiendas que en estos momentos…. Me importa poco aquello... solo quiero que te largues y desaparezcas de mi vista…— termino acercando a Sasuke a él y amenazándolo con mirada fiera, por último observo el vientre abultado del menor y trago grueso sintiendo un gran peso y una gran punzada, incluso sintió ganas de acariciarle ahí, pero no porque fuera Sasuke sino por el niño... ya no podía estar seguro de nada…

Sasuke comenzó a respirar dificultosamente.

-Uchiha, te doy dos días para que abandones esta casa. Me encargare de los papeles de divorcio después. — finalizó

Sasuke se soltó del agarre, y para sorpresa de todos, le dio un golpe fuerte que casi tumba al rubio. Para después, aun en medio de la sorpresa de todos, se quito el collar que lo identificaba como su esposo y se lo tiro al rostro del rubio. Luego se quito el anillo de compromiso y lo lanzo pro el balcón

—A quien se lo aproveche. — dijo observando a Sakura— No te necesito. Te vas arrepentir por esta humillación. Te juro ante todos, ante my y mi clan que nunca volveré a esta hacienda así te arrastres.

Shikamaru presenciaba todo suspirando con impaciencia, suponía que su amigo reaccionaría mal, pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Si es lo que quieres Namikaze…— siguió el azabache— me iré lo más rápido posible, y te juro que nunca me volveré ni mi hijo.

Naruto sin voltear salió de la estancia; Sasuke no aguanto más y cayó en los brazos de su amiga y Deidara.

Karin se dividía entre alistar todas las pertenecías de su amigo, y también el de cambiarle las compresas de agua helada que le puso en la frente pues le dio fiebre y no sabía bien porque. Le asustaba que el bebe saliera dañado.

De ese modo la encontraron Juugo y Suigetsu, quienes regresaban del pueblo, después de haber ido a comprar algunas pertenecías que se les extraviaron en el viaje.

— ¿Qué ese desgraciado hizo qué?— exclamo Suigetsu exaltado y dispuesto a partirle la cara a Namikaze.

—Lo golpeare haber si así entiende…. — exclamo Suigetsu y Jugo estuvo de acuerdo.

—No hagan nada y no quiero oír hablar de él otra vez— exclamo una voz ronca.

Los tres taka giraron y se toparon con Sasuke sentándose poco a poco.

—Namikaze nos corrió de la hacienda así que nos vamos hoy mismo.

— ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras hasta que le nene nazca? Yo sé que si tu bebé nace y mi primo lo mira se suavizará y te dará oportunidad de hablar… además sé que si los tres le rogamos porque…

— ¡No! Un Uchiha nunca ruega, Karin. Ustedes deben saberlo.

En eso, la puerta fue abierta y Kushina y Deidara ingresaron y detallaron el semblante decaído y golpeado del menor con cierta lastima.

— ¿Me juras que es hijo de mi hermano?

—Lo es. — respondió con firmeza Sasuke

—Entonces le rogare a mi hijo porque te deje quedarte un tiempo más, hasta que puedas viajar. — hablo Kushina con sus manos en su pecho dolida por la situación.

—Estoy a dos meses de dar a luz, si no me voy ahora será peligroso después… así que no se preocupen. Me iré hoy día mismo, Karin— llamo la atención— alista tus pertenencias y las mías lo más rápido posible.

—Juugo y Suigetsu, páguenle por la carroza y los caballos que usaremos a Namikaze

—Sasuke no creo que alcance con lo que tenemos...

—Vendan mis joyas… además tengo dinero que Itachi me envío. Si no se las quieren vender Namikaze cómpraselos al general y si no quiere se van al pueblo. No me importa cómo pero no quiero nada que no sea mío o pagado por nosotros que nos lleve a Konoha. Ya que Tsuki kyomi está en la ciudad, no dispongo de ningún caballo aquí. Nada de esto es mío, así que, Karin, ahórrate el llevar alguna de las ropas que Naruto me compró o le compro al niño

—Pero Sasuke…

—Por favor, acepta las que te hice yo— pidió Kushina

Sasuke asintió y se derrumbó en la cama. Su bebé se movía demasiado, por lo menos, eso le indicaba que estaba bien, que estaba ahí sano y perfecto; pues cuando se desmayo sentía su vientre tenso, como si estuviera asustado y quizá así era. Su bebe siempre había escuchado palabras cariñosas de aquel maldito que era su marido.

Trato de calmarse por el niño y logro vagar entra la realidad y el sueño hasta quedarse profundamente dormido por el cansancio.

Karin ya había terminado de alistar todas las pertenencias. Fue difícil pues estas estaba muy bien guardadas y otras tantas en lavandería, pues ya se había estabilizado aquí. Eran muchas maletas junto con las suyas y las de Suigetsu y Jugo. Deidara llego con sus pertenencias y entre ambos y con ayuda de Jiraiya las bajaron hasta el primer piso.

— ¿Hijo, tu también te vas?

—Me dejo claro que también quiere que me vaya y tiene razón: después de todo, yo también soy un Uchiha ahora.

Kushina no pudio contener sus lagrimas, pues no quería despedirse de su hijo doncel de aquella manera; sin embargo, quería hacer un último intento con su hijo varón porqué escuchara a Sasuke.

Sasuke sentía que un dolor que le asustaba le penetraba por el vientre, aquellos movimientos de su bebé le asustaban, pero guardo todo su malestar físico para cambiarse de ropa y arroparse bien para soportar el frío de la noche. Sí, empezarían su viaje de noche. Jugo y Suigetsu, prácticamente le cargaron para llevarlo hasta la carroza.

— ¿Sasuke, estás seguro de no querer intentar hablar con él?

—Por supuesto que no. Me odia y odia a mi hijo, no me voy a exponer más al apeligro cuando puede matar a su hijo— contestó firmemente.

Al final de cuentas, con el dinero y algunas joyas de Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu pagaron la carroza y tres caballos a Jiraiya, quien solo guardo las joyas para algún día devolvérselas a Sasuke.

Ante la risa de oreja a oreja de la madre de Sakura, el llanto y los pataleos de Naruto mientras rompía todo en su despacho, la mirada de odio de Sakura, Ino y todos los demás empelados, Sasuke Namikaze volvía a ser Sasuke Uchiha, y se marchaba para nunca regresar. Todos solo tenían unas palabras para él en su cabeza "maldita perra traidora".

El viaje no fue nada fácil, la oscuridad pronto se hizo impenetrable por lo que pararon en medio del camino oscuro y se refugiaron entre los matorrales. Quizás y aun seguían en tierras Namikaze, puesto que estas eran increíblemente grandes.

Deidara se arropo lo más que pudo y se durmió dentro de la carroza al igual que Karin y Sasuke; Juugo y Suigetsu estaban con los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos totalmente atentos a si algún delincuente salía para atacarlos. Felizmente, eso no pasó y el alba llego.

Suigetsu y Juugo estaba adormilados, por lo que Karin y Deidara fueron quienes se subieron a la parte de mando de la carroza y ellos dirigieron los caballos. Sasuke solo se mantenía callado perdido en sus pensamientos mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos las cuales cubrió con sus flecos que habían crecido hasta debajo de su mentón.

Juugo y Suigetsu solo lo observaban con pesar. Pronto a todos les dio hambre, Deidara saco algunos pastelillos que había robado de la cocina y algunas empanadas que su madre le hizo apresurada para el camino. Todos compartieron al igual que el agua que traía Deidara y en principal se lo dieron a Sasuke. No tenía hambre, pero él no era quien se dejaba morir así como así cuando no ha cumplido un objetivo, y ahora su razón de comer era su bebe, por lo que se embutió todo sin rechistar. Necesitaba volver a ser fuerte. Su bebe pareció agradecer el agua caliente y la comida pues se quedo quieto solo con algunos movimientos que le indicaban que estaba bien.

Al fin pudieron ver la carretera principal, lo que le indicaba que comenzaba a dejar el pueblo en su totalidad. Como la noche se hizo presente nuevamente, pararon en aquella conocida posada para Sasuke y ahí se hospedaron con el dinero de Sasuke. Sasuke esa noche no pudo parar de llorar en brazos de Karin al estar hospedado en la misma habitación donde Naruto lo hizo suyo por primera vez. Al amanecer y al dejar la posada recién pudo caer dormido siendo acobijado por Karin. Esta vez los chicos eran los que dirigían a los caballos. Pronto la ciudad de Konoha se hizo presente.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Uchiha fue Itachi quien salió después de los sirvientes cuando escucho que una carroza con su esposo y su hermano llegaba. Antes de siquiera poder ver a Deidara, Sasuke se había lanzado a sus brazos y él no pudo más que acobijarlo para después cargarlo y llevarlo hacia la que de nuevo sería la habitación de Sasuke. Los padres de ambos solo pedían respuestas angustiados, fue Karin les comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, siempre defendiendo a Sasuke. Deidara también escucho y entendió en parte lo de Sasuke, solo le quedaba escribirle una carta a Tsunade pues ella debería poder confirmar el embarazo del esposo de su hermano.

Los días pasaron y en ninguno de los dos hogares fue bueno. En la mansión Uchiha los padres de Sasuke querían verlo, pero este solo dejaba su hermano y a Karin ingresar y en brazos de ambos lloraba sin decir más. Cuando se cumplió 15 días comenzó a relatarle todo a Itachi y este solo lo aprendió contra él. Por esos días, Fugaku volvió a sus deberes como líder siendo supervisado por Obito y Kakashi que habían regresado y se enteraron de todo.

En la casona Namikaze, Naruto estaba ahí tomando, hundiéndose en el alcohol riéndose amargamente por los recuerdos que ahora le parecían patéticos cuando se arrastraba, le besaba y le decía "te amo" cuando intimaba o cuando besaba ese vientre voluminoso. Tsunade había querido hablar con él y le había gritado desde atrás de la puerta "es tu hijo idiota. Yo lo sé. Yo le dije sobre su embarazo antes de que aquel noble llegara" Y él solo respondía "No me importa, igual es una perra traidora" y era cierto, él no podía confirmar con nadie que Sasuke no le haya traicionado. Un brusco golpe en la puerta se escucho y supo que era su madrina intentando ingresar otra vez. Hace un par de días que esta le atormentaba gritándole "Ese niño es tu hijo" , pero en medio de su embriagues no entendía mucho al respecto.

La puerta resonó otra vez y esta fue tumbada.

—Lo siento, ahijado, pero es hora de que escuches a Tsunade. Debo viajar en unos días y no voy a irme sin que al escuches primero.

Naruto río amargamente mientras se empujaba otro baso de sake.

— ¿Qué quieres, vieja? no tengo tiempo para ti.

Un fuerte golpe le quito la embriagues. Tsunade se sobaba el puño con el que le había golpeado la cabeza.

—Debí suponer lo cabeza dura que eras. ¡¿Acaso Jiraiya, tu madre o yo te hemos enseñado a maltratar a un doncel?! ¡¿Y encima preñado?! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?!

Naruto se repuso y rompió la botella contra su escritorio.

— ¡¿Y que querías?! ¡¿Qué le felicitara por acostarse con otro en mi propia casa?! ¡¿Por engañarme con mí sueño de ser padre?! ¡¿Por tratar de embaucarme a un bastardo?!- grito con lagrimas corriéndole.

Tsunade le dio una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para calmarlo.

—Naruto… entiendo tu dolor y que detestes a Sasuke por engañarte— respiro profundo—No por nada, tu padrino, tu madre y no sé cuantas personas más te aconsejaron que desposes a alguien como él….

— ¡Si vas a sacarme en cara mis errores, mejor guárdatelos!

Tsunade tembló por el enojo que crecía en su interior y samaqueo al rubio con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo un poco aturdido.

— ¡Los donceles bien pueden defenderse, algún día se enteraran todos que somos iguales tanto varones , donceles o doncellas, pero... no tenías derecho a golpearlo estando preñado... esa es una situación especial que lo puso en desventaja…. No puedo creer que lo hicieses... te comportas como Jiraiya… en el aspado y créeme que lamento mucho ser así… te comportas como cualquier cavernícola machista

—Perdóname... pero yo quiero una pareja que sea solo mía... sé que hay lugares muy modernos donde se comparte parejas, donde se comparte al doncel, pero yo quiero uno que sea solo mío… porque aquí eso es ser un puto ´tebayo…

Tsunade suspiro frustrada. Era difícil cuando toda una vida ha sido criada y moldeada por la sociedad.

—Ya no importa… con Sasuke... puedes divorciarte, puedes dejarlo… puedes incluso demandarlo por infelicidad y como fue él quien cambio su apellido tienes las de ganar, pero te vas a arrepentir en dejar a tu hijo siendo un bastardo…. ¿o es que vas hacerlo? ¿Dejaras a tu hijo como un bastardo? Porque aunque los Uchiha le diesen su apellido… fue Sasuke quien cometió el error, fue el quién se cambio el apellido, así que esta a tu disposición… si tu no reconoces a ese niño quedara por siempre como bastardo, aunque lleve el apellido Uchiha..

Naruto se derrumbo sobre el sillón y se paso un trago.

— ¿Estás segura que es mi hijo?- pregunto en susurros.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué clase de medica y madrina me consideras? Yo no te mentiría en algo como eso. Cuando tuvo los síntomas fueron antes de que ese sujeto llegara, yo le detecte el embarazo antes... solo que él quería decírtelo para tu cumpleaños….Piensa bien, Naruto, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer y no hagas que tu desprecio olvide como procrearon a ese niño antes de que Sobaku llegara.

No esperó a que su ahijado dijera algo más, suponía que suficiente tortura mental tendría por ahora, así que salió y cerró la puerta, junto a Jiraiya se fueron a tomarse una copa para no morir de la tensión que se sentía en toda la Hacienda.

Su madre le traía comida mas él solo comí alcohol, su padrino y Shikamaru eran los únicos que lo acompañaban. Más, sin embargo, dejo todo en manos de Shikamaru y se refugió en su recamara ahí se lanzo al lecho olfateando el suave olor de aquel doncel, su padrino tenía razón: era doloroso amar de esa manera. Ojala y solo le hubiese gustado y solo hubiese deseado llevárselo a la cama. Al tratar de enamorar al Uchiha, solo se había enamorado más de él, Aunque debería dar por muerto, porque cada uno de las expresiones que Sasuke le daba eran mentiras ¿verdad? Viles mentiras, ¿también sus pucheros y jaloneos de cabello lo eran? Ya no sabía nada. El alcohol y el tabaco le ahogaban en sus recuerdos dulces e irreales. Cuando dormía solo tenía pesadillas, sobre Sasuke follando con aquel hombre gimiendo su nombre alto y fuerte. Cuando estaba en el delirio, se atormentaba con los recuerdos "felices" con ese doncel.

Jiraiya se despidió anunciándole que había recibido una orden del Tercero, por lo que debía llevar a sus hombres a investigar algunos crímenes en el otro extremo del país. Orochimaru no podía ir pues él debía quedarse en la ciudad por ser el electo. Ni siquiera le contesto, solo supo por boca de Jiraiya que se llevaba algunos de sus hombres, entre ellos Rock Lee quién quería demostrar su habilidades.

"Pobre, Sakura", pensó pues esta le había dado señales de que estaba cediendo con aquel muchacho.

Su puerta casi fue tumbada por lo que se limito a abrir la puerta. Era Sakura con el rostro algo rojizo y los ojos llorosos, con un bandeja con dos te en ellas.

—Naru, debes dejar esto….

Naruto comenzó a llorar y se refugió en los brazos de ella, quien dejo los tés a un lado y comenzó acariciarle los cabellos.

—Sabes, a mí también me acaban de romper el carrazón… sé que es su sueño pero… no sé si pueda…. esperarlo…

Ambos se abrazaron hasta cansarse de llorar.

—Naruto, toma.

Le tendió una de las tazas y el comenzó a tomar.

—Esta agrio

—Es porque es para que te recuperes... no puedes dejar todo en manos de Shikamaru ¿no es justo no crees?

Naruto tratando de olvidar su dolor asintió. Quizás si trabajaba duramente olvidaría a aquel doncel. Tomo de un solo trago el líquido y dio un grito desgarrador: aun lo dolía la traición de Sasuke ¿Por qué mentirle con lo de amarle? Eso fue muy bajo y sucio.

—Sakura ¿estás segura que…?

Como quisiera creer que lo de Gaara fue una mentira... que Sasuke le amaba solo a él y no a ese tipo pelirrojo.

—Estoy segura — contestó ella.

De pronto, un calor se apoderó del cuerpo de la muchacha que no comprendía bien el porqué. Su piel comenzaba a quemarle y sentía claramente como sus pezones se hinchaban y se ponían erectos. Así como ahí abajo le quemaba.

Giro su vista y de igual manera estaba Naruto, jadeaba como un animal, con el sudor cayéndole por su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban excitados a tal punto que olvidaron a sus amores perdidos y se enfrascaron en un batalla de lenguas y gemidos ahogados.

Una mujer, la madre de Sakura, observaba con una sonrisa como el rubio casi rompía las ropas de Sakura para tumbarla en el mismo suelo y ponerse entre sus piernas. Cerró las puertas sin que aquellos dos se dieran cuenta por lo calientes que estaban, para luego bajar por las escaleras.

"Hay, hija mía, en verdad eres muy ingenua ¿creíste que iba a dejar que desperdiciaras esta oportunidad? Claro que no. Ahora que ese mequetrefe se largo y ese puto doncel también, tienes toda la vía libre. Solo te di un empujoncito" había rogado a los dioses porque ambos tomaran el té, después de todo, era una experta en preparar afrodisiacos.

Naruto mientras embestía fuertemente veía en los ojos llorosos de Sakura por el dolor de la fuerte penetración a los ojos llorosos de Sasuke cuando se entrego por primera vez. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Sasuke, quedo en el olvido cuando llego al orgasmo en interior de Sakura, ambos gritaron de placer y volvieron a besarse para repetir hasta que sus cuerpos cayeran por el cansancio.

Kushina estaba sumamente preocupada por su hijo, pues este no salía así que cuando tomo la decisión de hasta golpearlo si era preciso para que conversara con Sasuke caminó hasta la habitación, en el camino, se encontró con Tsunade, ambas asintieron y corrieron la puerta, pensando que estaba cerrada, pero no tenia seguro. Ingresaron, pero solo gritaron por la sorpresa de encontrar en el piso a Sakura con la yukata abierta con Naruto semidesnudo encima de ella.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Naruto abrió los ojos pesadamente y se topo con unos ojos esmeraldas totalmente confundidos; subió su mirada y observó la mirada de reproche de su madrina y su madre. Fue ahí que lo noto: había tenido sexo con Sakura bastantes veces. ¿Acaso fue por olvidar a Sasuke? Pues, la verdad, en parte había funcionado. O eso le apreció. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de Sakura le asustaron.

Kushina y Tsunade salieron de la habitación él se quito de encima de la muchacha. La pelirosada lloro tapándose con las manos.

—Debes pensar que soy lo peor, pero en verdad no tenia malas intenciones… yo solo... me deje llevar...

Naruto sintió tristeza y se sintió culpable por todo; después de todo, era el varón y además mayor.

—Sakura, jamás te echaría la culpa. Yo soy quien te sedujo y lo hizo... incluso creo que te lastime siendo tu primera vez. Lo siento, con lo joven que eres, seguro esperabas una primera vez hermosa.

Sakura le calló y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

—Lo siento, pero la verdad no me arrepiento. Yo te quiero y tú lo sabes

Claro que lo sabía, pero estuvo cegado por el poder de seducción que Sasuke ejercía sobre él.

—No tendrás porque preocuparte por nada, Sakura. Ahora eres mi mujer y toda la hacienda esta tu disposición— le sonrío.— Ya que te he quitado tu virginidad, no podrás casarte, a menos que tenga suma buena dote; sin embargo, yo podría dártela. Así que cuando quieras puedes pedírmelo y te la daré.

Sakura le devolvió un abrazo afectivo que Naruto sintió cálido y que curaba levemente de su dañado corazón y orgullo.

Naruto permitió que Sakura se bañase y cambiase en el cuarto de baño. Ese mismo día, mando a darle una habitación más espaciosa a Sakura y otra al lado para la madre de esta. Todos en la Hacienda ya suponían que el patrón siendo varón no tardaría en reponerse y buscar nueva mujer, todos ellos estaban felices de que fuera la señorita Sakura, a la cual apreciaban mucho.

Un mes después, por orden de Naruto, pues ya sospechaba cuales habían sido las consecuencias de aquel acto, mandó a que revisaran a Sakura.

— ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!— le chillo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

El solo se la devolvió de forma débil y le dio un abrazo protector. ¿Esta era su recompensa por el daño que Sasuke le había causado? Quizás era una forma en que la vida le sacaba en cara cual debió ser sus verdaderas elecciones. No debió aspirar a tener un doncel como Sasuke, era de otro mundo. Sakura era su amiga de infancia y sin duda amaba estar en aquel lugar, se desvivía por ser una buena "esposa" y todos la amaban. Y entonces ¿porqué no podía parar de llorar en las noche cuando aspiraba de la los jabones que Sasuke utilizaba al bañarse? Su olor, su encantador olor, le hipnotizaba y le hacía desearlo tanto, pero luego recordaba la verdad y todo se apagaba.

—Sakura será la segunda dueña de este lugar y espero que la protejan como se debe. Además, ella lleva mi verdadero heredero. Más les vale que la cuiden— advirtió serio a todos los presentes como si fuera una orden militar.

—Quieras o no, Sasuke sigue siendo tu esposo y por tanto el segundo dueño de este lugar.

— ¡Joder, Shikamaru! Ya lo estaba olvidando y vienes a recordármelo.

Shikamaru suspiro aburrido.

—Bien, entonces firma esto.

Naruto tomo los papeles y los leyó "acta de divorcio" En él se apreciaba claramente la firma precisa de Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual le enfureció enormemente, por lo que rompió los papeles en dos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!

—No le voy a dar el divorcio para que se case con aquel. De ninguna manera voy a dejarle libre para que se revuelque libremente. Soy varón y nadie tiene que juzgarme, el es la perra de doncel que aprenderá que a mí no se me traiciona llevando la vergüenza. ¿Dónde está viviendo? – preguntó con enojo.

—Pues, para tu desgracia vengativa, Sasuke esta de los más cómodo y bello en la mansión Uchiha.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces devolviéndole la mirada celosa a Shikamaru.

—Pero que quieres que te diga, es hermoso y aun está llevando bien el embarazo. Además fue el mismo Fugaku Uchiha quien me llevo los papeles de divorcio, solo me dijo "Al mal tiempo, hay que darle prisa" Supongo que…

Naruto rio amargamente.

—Fugaku ese hijo de puta, maldito desgraciado. Lo tenía muy bien pensado: ya saco todo de mí, por lo que ahora no le importa que Sasuke y yo nos divorciemos.

—Pues, es la verdad, incluso ahora tienen otro Uchiha mas. Sasuke esta embarazado, así que es el primer niño de Uchiha de la siguiente generación y ellos ya pensaban antes de todo esto el darle su apellido y que se convierte en el siguiente líder del clan. Ya sabes, por ellos jamás hubiesen mezclado su sangre. Y si el niño sale parecido a ellos, de forma firme será un Uchiha. Deberías firmar de una vez, Sasuke ya está menos de un mes de dar a luz, así que antes que se arrepienta a tramitar otros papeles y los firmas. En ellas pondré lo mismo que ellos escribieron. Hasta planeaban darte un indemnización por "daños y prejuicios" Itachi defiende bien a Sasuke… y eso no es todo...

—No voy a firmar, con un demonio... ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro que ahora, el maldito de Fugaku quiere casarlo con el Kasekage!

— ¿Y qué problema hay, hijo?— exclamo al ingresar Kushina.

—Madre, lárgate y vuelve cuando este de humor.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Kushina solo acelero el paso y le dio una bofetada a su hijo.

—Ya que tienes otra mujer y un hijo en camino deja a Sasuke ser libre y que se quede con el bebe de ambos.

— ¡No le dejaré libre! No es justo….

—Por kami, Tsunade te lo ha confirmado ¿por qué no buscas a tu esposo y regresan?

Naruto negó varias veces y lanzó los papeles al suelo.

—No importa; si veo a Sasuke otra vez no soy capaz de saber que le hare.

"Por un lado, querría desgarrarle la ropa para hacerle el amor y por otro quizás lo mate"

—Lo siento, Sasu, no firmó los papeles. — se disculpo Itachi sentándose al lado de Sasuke quien estaba en el jardín de su casa.

—Maldito, dobe...

— ¿No crees que sea por…?

—No, es porque me ame, es porque quiere hacerme pagar cargando con más vergüenza y lo está logrando ¿no? Toda la maldita ciudad sabe que estoy embarazado y que regrese sin mi marido. Lo siento, Ita, hermano, en verdad siento traerte tanta vergüenza. Mi padre me uso para que complaciera a un varón, para que atrajera al clan Namikaze con nosotros y lo único que hecho es traerles vergüenza. Y Naruto ni siquiera quiere firmar sino avergonzarme más.

—Sasu...

—Te equivocas— corto otra voz.

El doncel alzó su vista y era su padre con un semblante extraño, mas luego al divisar la sonrisa de Itachi supo que algo se había perdido.

—Sasuke, ¿sabes porque en el pasado la gente del pueblo temía a los Uchiha?

—Sí, existe el mito que descendemos de ilusionistas.

Fugaku esbozo una sonrisa ladeada.

—Bueno, quien sabe si descendemos de uno. Y no, Sasu no te revelaremos que tenemos poderes mentales o algo así— rio Itachi

El aura que desprendía los dos varones que más había admirado en su vida, en verdad era escalofriante para cualquier otro ser humano. Sin embargo, para Sasuke fue ¿reconfortante? Quizás es porque era su misma sangre.

—Sasuke, somos los reyes de la mentira, del engaño. Usamos todo lo que esté a nuestro favor en el momento indicado y luego los aplastamos, es así como estamos parados. Si no, imagínate. Cada clan tiene sus formas de mantenerse arriba, el nuestro es este.

—No entiendo— contesto Sasuke

—Vamos, hijo—hablo Fugaku— Bien, es cierto que antes de que tu hermano cayera en depresión estábamos arriba; sin embargo, no siempre en toda la historia de nuestro clan ha sido así. ¿Sino porque crees que tu ancestro Madara estipulo la liberta de desposar a otros clanes siempre y cuando se cambiaran a nuestro apellido? Fue solo para salvar nuestra familia, otra vez. Y tú hiciste lo mismo, Naruto ya no nos sirve, a decir verdad, y no tengo porque obligarte a volver con él.

El joven doncel parpadeo varias veces sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, la verdad no sabía si reír o gritar por tratar a Naruto como un objeto y luego recordó que este lo miraba a él de esa forma.

—Hijo. ..— Fugaku se arrodillo al lado de Sasuke— Sasuke, lo que te hice y más que te hayas enamorado en el camino, sé que es difícil... se suponía que no debías enamorarte tan fuerte de él… es un bastardo después de todo; pero los Uchiha somos fuerte y nos reponemos a todo y tu lo harás. Ese niño que llevas en tu vientre es suficiente y puedo decir que tu "misión" está concluida.

—Padre... ¿estás tratando de disculparte?

Sin duda los Uchiha no eran muy buenos en hacer eso.

Fugaku iba negarlo, pero luego recordó la plática con su mujer hace algún tiempo, por lo que él mismo fue a llevarle esos papeles a ese tal Shikamaru, representante de Naruto en la ciudad.

Flashback

—Mikoto ¿sabes con la vergüenza que cargaremos? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese niñato llevar a su amante? Si yo hubiera sido Naruto lo mataba…— dijo con cierto deje de temor.

— ¡Pero Sasuke le conto a Itachi que él no lo metió, sino que es sujeto ingre solo y quiso instigarle a irse! ¡Oh, por todos los dioses, mi bebe estuvo sufriendo por culpa de tu ambición y el bien de esta familia y yo no lo supe! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?— exclamo ofendida.

Fugaku solo mantenía los ojos abiertos, pues su adorable esposa nunca le había hablado de ese modo. Quizás era la sorpresa o era la excitación del momento pero sonrió ampliamente. Lo que hizo que Mikoto se molestara aun más.

—No sonrías como si no tuviésemos un problema entre manos—El rostro de Mikoto cambio por uno de tristeza— ¿o es que no quieres a nuestro hijo? ¿Es por qué se parece a mí? ¿O es solo por ser doncel?

Fugaku abrió los ojos preocupado porque su esposa cayera en pensamientos tontos como ese. Si cuando comenzó a notar el parecido de Sasuke con su amada esposa solo pudo sentirse feliz y a la vez preocupado, porque, seguramente, le llovería pretendientes como a Mikoto en su juventud.

—No estés pensado así. Yo amo a los dos, a mis dos hijos. Sin embargo, debes entender con el peso que cargue siendo el líder del clan. Me alejo de ustedes y creo que lo mismo está haciendo Itachi, es un gran hijo, un gran hermano, hasta casi padre de Sasuke, pero parece que le está fallando como marido a Deidara. Pero eso es otro asunto. Sasuke, mi pequeño doncel…. Lo sé, solo pensé que era lo mejor para él y si eso, adicionalmente era lo mejor para el clan, pues que mejor. No había ningún prospecto bueno cerca y nunca pensé que ese tal Gaara podría llegar a vencer a su tío. Si no, créeme por todos los dioses que les hubiese condicionado hasta que venciera. Ese rubio parecía que amaba nuestro hijo, y… en parte le entiendo... pero en parte le detesto por hacer daño a Sasuke.

Mikoto sonrió un poco.

—Díselo, Sasuke necesita de nosotros ahora mismo y necesita saber que en verdad nunca te despreocupaste de él y que nunca le quitamos su tan preciado orgullo Uchiha.

—Yo creo que más bien nos matara...

—Es mi hijo, lo lleve por 9 meses, así que créeme que lo conozco bien. Será feliz al saber que lo apoyaste y que no le dejaste a la deriva y que previniste esta posibilidad.

Fugaku aun con el rostro un poco más animado de lo usual atrajo a Mikoto para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego en la coronilla de la cabeza, quedando abrezado a ella pensando en las posibilidades y como no hundir a su familia sin lastimar a su hijo menor.

Fin del flashback

—Padre…

—Solo ten presente que tu hijo no es ningún bastardo, fue concebido dentro del matrimonio y será un Uchiha a toda regla. Hay…— no sabía cómo decirle aquello— Bien, sobre lo que te dije que de algún modo… estafamos a Namikaze.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y los observo a ambos, esbozo su ceño fruncido dando a entender que buscaba una explicación inmediata y que no aceptaba escusas.

— ¿Acaso mi matrimonio no fue valido?

—Claro que lo fue, ha sido bendecido en el templo de los Uchiha ustedes dos firmaron el contrato prenupcial, pero, teníamos que asegurarnos que todo no nos diera vuelta en contra. Pero, para eso tenias que cumplir con irte y…— ambos varones presentes desviaron la vista—…consumar el matrimonio con Namikaze. Tu hijo es prueba de que se ha hecho, así que no es necesario que te revise un medico del gobierno.

— ¿Un medico del gobierno?— Sasuke sonrojado por la vergüenza les miraba inquisidores.

—Hermanito, pediste el divorcio, más bien pedimos el divorcio de Naruto y en compensación le íbamos a entregarlo que nos faltaba de nuestra deuda con él y el doble de nuestra deuda con él y aproximadamente tus gastos en su Hacienda. Ya que no te dimos dote.

El azabache tenía entendido que su familia había mejorado su economía, pero no tanto.

— ¿De dónde sacaran el dinero? Sé que estamos mejor, pero...

—No te preocupes por eso, Ototo.

Itachi le acariciaba los cabellos de forma tierna y con una sonrisa fraternal en su rostro, calmando así todos sus nervios, sintiéndose seguro y parecía que su hijo también, pues su vientre estaba más relajado.

—Shisui tiene un buen capital y lo ha invertido todo en la familia, Kakashi también y sucede lo mismo. La mujer de Shisui que ahora es una Uchiha también y ha invertido todo su dinero... todo esto porque tu hermano es muy confiable y ya ven sus ganancias en hechos.

— Gracias a todo ese dinero no tuvimos que pedirle la otra parte que Naruto nos prometió en dinero.

—Así que ustedes exigirán el divorcio por incumplimiento ¿no es así?— sonrió amargamente Sasuke

Los varones presentes asintieron.

—Naruto pensó que era porque ya éramos una familia y…

—Un contrato es un contrato. Además hay otra cosa…. Lo hicimos por tu bien, Sasuke, tú siempre fuiste Sasuke Uchiha, nunca cambiaste tu apellido ni legalmente... nunca. Nunca cambiaste tu apellido a decir verdad… sino nos sería muy difícil si pasara algo como lo que ha pasado... estarías a su disposición.

Eso desató una enorme sorpresa en el menor.

—Pero, los documentos fueron revisados por Shikamaru…— alego Sasuke

—Oh... hermanito me estas menospreciando. Sobornamos al juez para que los intercambiara luego de que Shikamaru los revisara…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—A decir verdad si será por incumplimiento de contrato que pediremos la demanda, más bien ya la pedimos y como hemos sido los primeros en pedirlo se supone que el ofendido has sido tú y no él pues si lo pedía el primero ante la sociedad quedaras como si tu le hubieses fallado y eso no es cierto.

— ¡Me demandara por infidelidad!— grito Sasuke

—No… porque...

Su padre le asintió a Itachi.

—No tiene pruebas, la médica que te examino ha constatado e incluso ha firmado que es hijo de Naruto

— ¿Firmado?

— Sí, se lo pedimos en nombre que quería para poder exigirle el apellido y accedió por medio de cartas e incluso parece estar viajando hacia aquí para firmarlo.

—Itachi…— susurro con cierto nerviosismo– Dos de sus empleadas me vieron besarme con Gaara— susurro avergonzado.

Fugaku resopló fuertemente. Pero Itachi sonreía altivamente.

—Namikaze solo se ha puesto la soga al cuello… aunque debes ser fuerte con lo que te voy a contar. Otra razón de que Tsunade nos está apoyando es porque se siente culpable…

Sasuke rasguño la tierra pues tenía un presentimiento nada agradable.

—Namikaze ha tomado de mujer a Sakura Haruno, y ella está en cinta de casi dos meses.

"¿Casi dos meses? Esperaste tan poco para acostarte con otra o ¿es que siempre fue tu amante? Maldito Naruto ¿Cómo pudiste?"

—Él es el infiel, y no digo porque tenga una querida, eso es medianamente aceptable pero al sociedad, sino porque la embarazo y la aclamado como su verídica mujer frente sus empleados... por eso es que Tsunade viene a apoyarnos. Pues la muchacha esta es su aprendiz. Ella nos entregara un informe sobre el embarazo de ella. Todos por escrito por si se arrepienten.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar la noticia y en sus ojos se aglomeraban las lágrimas furiosas por recorrer su rostro; su cuerpo se arqueo y grito de dolor, un dolor punzante le atravesó desde la columna vertebral hasta su vientre. Su vientre comenzaba a endurecerse para después relajarse cada vez a más velocidad.

Fugaku e Itachi parpadearon angustiados; sin embargo, rápidamente reaccionaron y cargaron a Sasuke. Itachi recibió todo el peso y lo levanto en brazos utilizando toda la fuerza de sus músculos.

—Padre, llame a Chiyo-obasan ella sabrá que hacer y cómo atender a Sasuke, al igual llame a madre y los donceles y doncellas casados y con hijos de la mansión

Fugaku asintió y corrió rápidamente en busca de todos ellos.

Itachi camino con cierta presura hasta la mansión y de ahí hasta la habitación de Sasuke. Lo recostó en su lecho, y este gritaba de dolor constantemente dejando escapar las lágrimas.

Todos los involucrados estuvieron presentase los 5 minutos de llegado Itachi.

—Todos los que estén dispuestos ayudar y hayan visto o hayan parido quédense— ordeno Chiyo dejando su semblante de tierna abuela para volverse una maestra en su área. — ¡ya niño Uchiha, están en la mejores manos, yo traje al mundo a tu madre ,a tu padre, tus tíos, Itachi, Sai y a ti mismo, así que esto será un éxito.

Sasuke se relajo un poco al saber que su nana le ayudaría en esta tarea y que su madre le asistiría.

— ¡Mi sobrino ya va nacer!- grito con cierta emoción Deidara.

Chiyo le miro furibunda.

—he dicho solos los que han presenciado un parto o han parido.

Deidara se sintió nervioso al igual que Sai que se había colado para saber que le sucedía su primo. Kakashi junto a Obito se llevaron a los donceles y doncellas solteras entre nobles y empelados, incluso a Karin Juugo y Suigetsu a esperar afuera. Fugaku le dio un beso su esposa y salió afuera junto a Itachi.

—Manos a la obra. — Emitió Chiyo— Tu...— dijo señalando a una doncella— tráeme agua y toallas limpias, y tu...— dijo señalando a un doncel de mediana edad— tráeme las ropas del bebe, así como mis instrumentos.

— ¿Instrumentos?— exclamo asustado el azabache que ya mordía uno de sus cojines para no seguir gritando; al igual que sus manos se enterraban en su lecho a punto de desgarrarlo.

—No te preocupes chico, solo es para ayudarte a dilatar ya que es tu primera vez pariendo.

— ¡Y la ultima, lo juro! ¡No pienso aguantar esto una vez más! ¡Maldito seas Namikaze, Uzumaki o como quien carajos quieras llamarte!

Todos los presentes rieron, pues era muy usual que un doncel primerizo maldijera a su marido todo el rato que duraba la ocasión.

Pronto Chiyo le alcanzo una bebida de yerbas especial para el momento actual, como era costumbre de las medicinas naturales, sabía de los mil demonios.

— ¡¿Qué carajos es esto?!— Grito al probar el primer sorbo— ¡Esto sabe peor que orina!

Chiyo rio recordando una vez cuando Itachi estuvo enfermo y le hizo tomar eso, precisamente Y un pequeño Sasuke curioso tomaba la "medicina" de su hermano mayor y se dio cuentea de aquello.

—Tomate todo. No es orina es para ayudarte a dilatar. Es una variante del té para la menstruación o el té para el aborto solo que menos concentrado.

Sasuke respiro profundo a un lado y luego tomando valor se lo tomo todo de un trago quemándose la garganta en el proceso. Cayó sobre los cojines y las doncellas se lo acomodaron para que su torso quedara elevado. Chiyo le abrió la yukata y con unas sabanas le cubrió el vientre, le abrió las piernas y se las flexionó. Sintió un líquido pegajoso que se lo untaba en su entrada. Las doncellas y donceles ya estaban con varias cacerolas de agua fría tibia y caliente, además otras vacías. Todo estaba completamente listo para el momento. Los dolores comenzaban venir sin control por lo que Sasuke comenzó a gritar descontrolado.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Es momento que demuestres que eres el doncel tan fuerte que dices ser! ¡Empuja y respira a intervalos!

La anciana se poso en su lugar y unas doncellas le asistían limpiando su sudor y limpiando la sangre que comenzaba a salir del doncel pues la anciana abría la entrada de este para ayudarle. Sasuke sintió como algo inmenso se deslizaba hacia abajo dentro de él y empujo tratando de no desgastar su energía en chillidos.

— ¡Un poco más!

Las doncellas seguían limpiando con agua fría el lugar, al igual que la frente de la anciana preocupada por la espera.

— ¡Vamos chico, demuéstrale a tu marido quien es el mejor!

Como si fueran palabras mágicas, Sasuke apoyo fuertemente su mandíbula en su pecho y mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangra y empujo fuertemente, sintiendo como algo pujaba por salir.

— ¡El bebe ya ha coronado! Ya no empujes fuerte.

La anciana abrió la entrada con una cuchilla esterilizaba desgarrándole un poco para que el bebe naciera. Y ahí, en medio de otro empuje final, Sasuke sintió que su alma pasaba a ser el de su bebé pues todas sus energías se habían disipado dejándole en la inconsciencia, en cambio su bebe, gritaba con una voz llena de vida.

Los minutos pasaron, dejando paso a las horas y Sasuke abría los ojos poco a poco. Quiso levantarse, pero un profundo dolor en sus partes bajas mucho más doloroso que la primera vez que tuvo intimidad le sacudió dejándolo en el lecho que, por lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, estaba limpio y con sabanas nuevas.

—No te preocupes, chico, tu bebe está sano y salvo y ya lo revisé…

Sasuke observo a su nana expectante.

—Es doncel y se parece mucho a ti….

El joven doncel suspiro con cierta decepción, pues ahora si que estaba más que seguro que Naruto jamás le creería. "Naruto", ahora comenzaba a recordar las palabras de su padre y, de cierto modo, le hacía tener sensaciones amargas y dulces: su padre intento protegerlo de forma egoísta y para sus propios fines, pero, finalmente lo hizo; gracias a ello, ahora ya no tendría que cargar con tanta vergüenza encima y tampoco su bebe; sobre todo si era reconocido por el clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, sabía que si Naruto lo odiaba, cuando atestiguara en su contra sería peor. Aunque pensándolo bien ahora se debía a él mismo y a su hijo…. Su hijo... Doncel… hubiera preferido que fuera varón, a decir verdad. Ellos lo tenían todo a sus pies, el maldito mundo a sus pies y…

— ¡Es hermoso, hijo!

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pues temió que fuera una ilusión ¿Era ese su padre cargando a su hijo? Una línea llamada sonrisa se dibujo en las facciones de Sasuke. Su padre miraba casi con devoción al pequeño niño ¿habría sido así cuando él nació?

—Hermanito, felicidades.

Ahora sí que lo notaba, ya estaba presentable solo que con dolor.

—No te preocupes, tanto. Tu como el niño están más que presentables. Te saque la placenta empujando tu vientre, pero esos son detalles. El crio ha bebido sus primeras leches de una doncella que hace poco a he tenido críos. Pero, es tu turno de alimentarlo.— hablo Chiyo.

Recibió un beso en su frente por parte de su hermano. Su madre también ingreso, al igual que sus tíos y has Sai le felicitaron. Deidara solo le tendió la mano

—Felicidades.

Suponía que aun no sabía lo que le harían a su hermano, Ya no importaba, Naruto ya tenía todo lo que siempre quiso al lado de Sakura y él ni su hijo entraban en ese cuadro.

Chiyo le entrego a su esperado bebe al fin; era tan pequeño que temía ahogarlo o lastimarlo de algún modo. No podía creerlo, nunca pensó que su corazón pudiese latir tan apresurado por otro ser, por un diminuto ser. Sus fuerzas, su vida y sus energías se renovaron como si hubiese vuelto a nacer; su energía, su orgullo, todo su ser estaban presentes, los cuales habían muerto por todo lo que había sucedido. Era cierto, él era Sasuke Uchiha, invencible, y no iba deprimirse como todos aquellos donceles que se volvían miserables porque el hombre les dejo. Debía pelear por él y por el niño. Pues, con Tsunade habían acordado, ella no le dijo que lo hiciese por Naruto, sino por él ¿Amaba este niño? La repuesta era un firme sí. Y no porque era hijo de Naruto, sino porque era su hijo, y este niño era amado por su familia. Ya no importaba que fue un accidente, desde este momento había decidido que era su hijo, porque nunca lo sintió tan suyo como ahora, ahora que podía tocar su suave piel, observar sus diminutas facciones y su respirar que se hacía intranquilo, ahora que sentía su calorcito… era su hijo por naturaleza y porque él lo decidía. Este lazo que se formaba proveniente del cúmulo de sentimientos que se formaba al observarlo sería indestructible.

Sin embargo, derramo unas últimas lágrimas por Naruto las cuales cayeron sobre las mantas del bebé que se removía un poco inquieto. Junto su frente con la del bebe en un gesto de sentir la calidez de este diminuto ser.

—Doncel…— repitió— doncel… un mundo desigual te espera. Un mundo que tendrá que vencer como venciste para nacer. …— siguió llorando— Pero, te juro, en mi nombre y ante los dioses que cambiare esta sociedad, que te demostrare que ser doncel no es tan desdichable . No habrá nadie quien te obligue a casarte para salvar a tu familia, no habrá nadie quien decida por ti, no habrá nadie quien abuse de ti. Y, por ultimo te prometo que esta va ser la última vez que me veas tan débil y lamentable.

Itachi abrazo a su hermano sintiéndose en parte responsable de su dolor y su desdicha.

—Está bien, Ita, es cierto y no quedaran en palabras vacías todo lo que he dicho. Permíteme ayudarte...— regreso su mirada su padre

—Sasuke, desde este momento en que nos has entregado un nuevo Uchiha, puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando sean acciones tan gloriosas como esta— señalo al bebe.

Sasuke lloro como nunca dejando que sus hipidos se escucharan, que sus lágrimas brotaran sin control.

Su madre e Itachi lo mantenían en sus brazos. Mientras que el bebe también comenzaba a sollozar por la bulla.

—Muy bonitas tus palabras, pero el nene tiene que comer— advirtió Chiyo— ¿Cómo lo llamaras?

—Uchiha Masaru— respondió con orgullo y una sonrisa ladeada.

Todos los presentes parpadearon sin entender bien.

— ¿No sería mejor un nombre más de doncel?

—No, Sai, Masaru es ideal porque es lo que es: mi victoria. — culminó Sasuke

—Que así sea. Masaru Uchiha sucesor de Uchiha Itachi como líder— completo Fugaku.

Sasuke le sonrió a su familia. Ahí, frente a su "madre" el bebe abrió sus ojos por primera vez mostrando que no serían del color de su "madre" sino de un tono más claro…. Sasuke pensó que sería una adecuada combinación, pues en físico era igual a él, a su madre….quizás incluso un poco más blanco que ambos, pero eso se vería luego. Después de ello, las horas pasaron entre intentando alimentar a su bebe y Chiyo gritoneándole por no hacerlo correctamente.

— Hijo, tu bebé quizás ya haya nacido ¿aun insistes en que no es tuyo?— pregunto Kushina con firmeza

—Siempre he sabido que ese bebe es mío, después de todo tiene razón Tsunade-oba chan jamás me mentiría en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, nadie puede asegurarme que Sasuke no me haya sido infiel, y si lo veía un momento más no sé lo que hubiera podido hacerle, lo mejor era que estuviese con sus parientes para que lo cuiden adecuadamente, aquí hubiese estado pésimo. Todos lo verían mal, incluso yo. No podría aguantarme las ganas de hacerle muchas cosas y podría terminar lastimando a mi hijo...

— ¿Entonces iras a verlo?— preguntó esperanzada Kushina.

—No puedo…. Sakura está embarazada de mí. Sasuke, aparentemente, me extraño poco tiempo porque ya quiere el divorcio. Además, que Sakura me necesita y ella no tiene a nadie más que a su madre. La hacienda también me necesita, el alcalde ese sigue amenazando las fronteras.

— ¡Pero tu hijo también te necesita!— le reclamó Kushina.

Naruto soltó una lágrima y se paró de su escritorio, se dirigió a hacia ella y la abrazo.

—Lo siento, madre, en verdad merezco que me odies por las palabras que te dije. — Le pidió sollozando— Te amo, madre, y te trate tan mal. Joder, muchos darían por tener la madre que yo tengo.

Kushina sonrió, parecía que al fin a su hijo se le disipaban la oscuridad, pero quizás ya era muy tarde.

—Hijo, soy madre. Nosotros, los padres de verdad, siempre perdonamos a nuestros hijos si nos atraviesen con un puñal venenoso.

El rubio la abrazo con más fuerza. En esos momentos Shikamaru y Jiraiya, quien solo estaba de paso para volver con sus hombres al frente, ingresaban y al ver la imagen, sonrieron.

— Al fin, rubio idiota— menciono Shikamaru.

—Al fin, ahijado idiota— acompaño Jiraiya.

— ¡Oigan no confabulen en mi contra!— reclamó el rubio con un puchero.

Jiraiya abro una botella y la repartió en varias copas, todos estrellaron sus copas antes de beberlas de un solo trago.

—Ya que estas más calmado. Bien ¿Quién dice que el licor no ayuda? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

—Estuve pensando…

—Que sorpresa...— murmuro con aburrimiento Shikamaru.

—Pues estoy completamente seguro que Sasuke está esperando un hijo mío, pues si recuerdo bien sus malestares ya estaban antes de que ese sujeto llegara. Sin embargo, no puedo estar seguro que aun así, embarazado, me fuese infiel ¿algunos podría meter sus manos al fuego por él?

Nadie comento algo, dándole la razón a Naruto.

—Bien— asintió con enojo el rubio, pero conteniéndolo para no dañar a ninguno de los presentes que fueron los únicos que no le abandonaron en su agonía por esta semanas— Los Uchiha me han pedido el divorcio a cambio de indemnización y así solucionar todo. Claro, quieren que el niño o niña sea un Uchiha y que eso esta en el contrato y afirman tener armas para sacarme dinero y quedarse con Sasuke y mi hijo.

Naruto estrelló su puño contra el escritorio.

—De haber sabido con quine me metía… Uchiha Itachi te gano por mucho, Shikamaru.

—Bueno, no por nada les dicen por debajo, los maestros del engaño. — se defendió Shikamaru.

—Te dije, ahijado, que eran peligrosos, por sobre todo, meterte con un doncel de la alta sociedad, son engañoso y saben bien como manipular con su seducción.

Naruto no pudo rebatirle, pues, si mal no recordaba, estaba como imbécil cuando se casaron, ni siquiera leyó que firmaba, así que armas seguramente no les faltaba.

Otro puño se estrello en escritorio, el cual esta vez sí que se hizo una fisura por tanto golpe recibido en estos últimos días en su dueño estuvo gritando y maldiciendo.

— ¡Encima de todo permití que mi hermano también se involucrara! ¡Encima de todo él si se cambio el apellido! No podre hacer mucho si sucede algo… por lo menos con Sasuke… tengo las de ganar

Shikamaru rehuyó a su mirada y contesto.

—A decir verdad…. Sasuke y tu mantuvieron sus apellidos, por lo que él puede estar bajo protección de su clan si el líder de este lo permite. Es decir no puedes reclamarlo así como así… como Itachi si podría si Deidara quisiese regresarse contigo… Lo siento Naruto, me equivoque, cuando lo supe no te lo dije por no causarte más exaltaciones de las que tenías, pero es hora de que sepas el escenario completo y también debemos si ellos tienen más armas; pues con tu situación y Sakura embarazada de ti pues… la situación de ambas familias esta complicada. Sería conveniente que hicieras una visita y supiésemos como esta todo y si están dispuestos a hablar.

Naruto apretó fuertemente los dientes para terminar por gritar:

— ¡Te maldigo Itachi Uchiha! Pero eso no se va quedar así…— exclamo conteniéndose— Si no están dispuestos quedar en un acuerdo, voy a pelear por mi hijo o hija…

Muy lejos de ahí, Itachi le hacía sonidos a su sobrino el cual estaba removiéndose y mirándole atentamente mientras tomaba su leche de su "madre", mientras Sasuke bostezaba quedamente por el sueño. Felizmente que había doncellas que la ayudaban con el niño, al igual que su amiga pelirroja, sino no se daría abasto con todas las exigencias de su hijo, sin duda había salido tan chillón como su padre, pero, lo peor, sería tan caprichoso como él ¡¿acaso estaba pagando un mal Karma?!

* * *

Notas finales: Si ya sé que me querran descuartizar, pero solo vean más alla de lo que aprece...Si alguna vez han leido algún fic mío lo etenderan,.,. aunq creoq no muchos de poraca han leido algún otro proq este es el primer fic del famdom de Naruto.. pero si han ledio sabran a loq me refiero .. espero.. espero que les haya gustado y me cuentenq fue.. y diganme si vieron la pela!...

ONIZ DORADO: Me agrada muchoq pesea todo sigas leyendo, me haces sentirme y dar voluntada escribir este fic día con día, gracias! Ohh no te preocupes en el 26se sabra  
más sobre la historia de los generales y sobrq apsara con itachi y Deidara lo cual influira mucho en al relación de Naruto y sasuke y esperoq note dejes lelvar por el capide hoy ..  
creeme ahi hay gato escondido... diciendo esto creoq es ovbio cual es el gato... si el gusanillode la duda se instauro mucho en el rubio, veremso sie ste gusanillo se va o se queda perenen jajaja... l  
as musa estan haciendo un trabajo extraño ya ves ecribi este capi..q seguramente sera un ode lsoq mas odien a ecepción de el nacimiento de Masoru..  
Esoeroq no odien al bebo el es mi mini opcc q espero crearlo bien! bueno espero tus coments y nos vemos! aclarando esto sigue siendo un narusasu auqn  
no lo parezca muahaha matened la confianza...

zarame-sama: Pues si Ita ya va sentir la venganza de Deidara y le va a caer en el oorgullo y ls cosa no pasan por nada asiq espero q pesea todo sigas el fic! se fuerte con este capi..  
yo sé q puede q odies el capi .. pero no odies el nacimientode masaru... bueno si al hijode sakura pues bueno no tiene la culpa...y bueno entiendan q sasuke se distingue altamente pro su orgullo ,  
sino hayq verq llego y no pidio perdona andiea exeptoa Karin.. buenot ambiene sta le ha salvado de varias muertes... volviendoa al fic hay un gran giro más adelante , asiq esperenlo! bye! Gracias por leeeer 


	26. Chapter 26

Notasn de autora: Holas! sí se que m he demorado horores y seguro que quizás no queirnan leerme, pero els pido que lo hagan hasta el fianl y es culpa del fin de ciclo. Como todos saben es muy epsado.. sobr todo que em andnarona ahce rune nsayo y no habpia ni un mínimo de inspiración... Pero todo acabo y estoy de vacaciones, asi que espero poder actualizar pronto! Muchas gracias a todos lsoq eu comentan, le ponen alert y me amenazan apra continuarlo! gracias!

* * *

Un bebe de solo tres semanas estaba tomando del pezón de Sasuke, sus ojos miraban y seguían cada movimiento y gesto de Sasuke, quien miraba orgulloso el extraño color de ojos del pequeño niño.

—En verdad se parece a ti, hijo— era su madre que le ayudaba a cada paso que daba, compartiendo su experiencia. — Es tan caprichoso como tú. Recuerdo que nunca te querías soltar de mí.

En eso coincidían a la perfección, pues en las últimas tres semanas que llevaba de vida, Masaru no se despegaba de él, y pareciera como si lo sintiese, pues quería hacerlo dormir en otro lado, como en su cuna y el pequeño no le dejaba pues lloraba a mares. Había intentado que una doncella sirvienta lo cuidara por las noches, pero ese bebe doncel solo quería estar pegado a él.

—Es solo porque es un recién nacido, mama. Ya se despegara de mi lo quiera o no.

Mikoto asintió sabiendo que su hijo estaba echando mano de todo su autocontrol para no explotar y mandar todo al demonio. Pues, Sasuke odiaba tener que estar ahí recostado en una cama, lo único que lo mantenía ahí era el dolor que aun presentaba su cuerpo y en sus partes bajas.

—Aun me duele ¿es normal?

Su madre sonrío, pero esa sonrisa no le agradaba, pues fue la misma que puso cuando iba a alistarlo para su primera cita, o cuando le dio esa clasecitas para el matrimonio. Oh, no, seguro le iba contarle la historia de su vida. Y, así fue; Mikoto le conto detalladamente los dolores, el parto y los primeros días de vida cuando tuvo a Itachi por ser primeriza y luego le conto sobre el parto y demás cuando lo tuvo a él y, como si no bastara con ello, le conto sobre Sai y como nació, pues ella, ya siendo madre, ayudo a Chiyo a atender a la madre de Sai. Qué problema.

Unos días más adelante, llego a la mansión Uchiha una visita inesperada, mas no odiada, por lo que fue tratada con gentileza, sumándose así otra más de la hacienda Namikaze: Kushina Uzumaki.

"La madre primeriza" ya estaba con mejor semblante y se le veía más delgado, por obviedad, además de volver a tener color en su rostro y su tez se mostraba ya sin las ojeras y algunas manchas por el embarazo. Su cuerpo había quedado con algunas marcas rojizas llamadas estrías; sin embargo, entre Chiyo y Tsunade, que estaba por unos días, se peleaban por quien preparaba la mejor crema para desaparecerle aquellas marcas. En realidad, se peleaban por todo, pues Chiyo la quería fuera lo más rápido posible. No la toleraba por querer acaparar la atención de la familia a la que había servido por décadas con sus títulos que, a palabras de Chiyo, obtuvo solo por dinero. Sasuke estaba fastidiado con ello, pero no hacía más, pues así le ayudarían a buscar y preparar una leche del agrado de su hijo y así poder desprenderse por algunos momentos del niño. Urgía por entrenar y su hijo parecía entenderlo de a pocos.

Kushina casi se derritió al ver los ojitos vivaces y algo rasgados del pequeño niño y más aun por tener los ojos como los suyos: de un extraño color entre violeta llegando casi a gris. Sería un doncel hermoso, ya le había informado Mikoto que era un doncel.

— ¡Gracias!

Si había alguna pequeña duda de que ese niño no era de su hijo eso se desmentía automáticamente. Había muchas posibilidades de sacar unos ojos azules, pero violetas casi grises eran muy extraños y este niño los había sacado a ella. Estaba realmente orgullosa, ya que sus hijos no habían sacado mucho de ella, a no ser su carácter un poco explosivo.

—No tiene que agradecer nada.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Sasuke asintió con firmeza, pues no tenía nada contra ella y le alegraba ver la gran sonrisa de esta. Con Kushina no lloro, parecía verla con curiosidad, e incluso parecía querer apegarse a ella ¿sería el aire tan maternal que desprendía ella que él no podía alcanzar a lograr? Quizás sí, lo cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Debo ver a Itachi, pero usted puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera. Es más, si quiere puede hospedarse aquí.

— ¡¿De verdad ´tebane?!— pregunto emocionada, pues quería estar cerca de su nieto, en nombre de su hijo que no podía por tener una mujer embaraza con él.

—Por supuesto.

—Pensaba quedarme en la casona de los Namikaze, pero si tus padres ni nadie se opone quisiera estar cerca del niño y ayudarte en lo que te haga falta. Sé que tu madre cumple ese rol, pero...

Sasuke negó levemente.

—Con este niño, cualquier ayuda es necesaria. — sonrió levemente.

Kushina lo veía más ¿maduro? Si, podría decirse que sí. "Naruto, hijo mío ¿Qué hiciste? Has cometido un gran error y ahora serás padre otra vez… ¿Cómo podrás solucionarlo todo?", pensó preocupada.

Sasuke salió de su habitación y Kushina se sentó en una mecedora cercana a arrullar a Masaru, quien comenzaba a cerrar su ojitos para dormir su siesta hasta que su estomago o alguna parte de su cuerpo le exigiese despertar.

Al llegar a la primera planta, ya vestido como Uchiha que era, mostrando su gallardía a cada paso que daba, ordenó a dos empleados alistar una habitación para hospedar a Kushina, para después dirigirse a Itachi e informarle sobre la nueva visita.

—Por mí no hay problema, así estará cerca de Deidara también. Pero, vamos a tener que hacer algo con tus papeles con Naruto.

Sasuke asintió y se acomodó al frente de él.

—A partir de hoy me vas ayudar como lo hace Sai. Sasu, eres mi hermanito, pero…

—No te preocupes, Ita, quizás hasta te quite tu puesto de líder — bromeo.

—Yo creo que podrías — le sonrío su hermano.

Sasuke solo suspiro tranquilo y cruzo sus piernas.

—No lo creo, siempre pensé que tú naciste para serlo. Piensas más en la familia, en mí, que en ti mismo. Yo estuve a punto de manchar nuestro nombre por irme con Gaara, sin importarme nada. Imagínate qué clase de líder hace eso. Tú… la verdad no sé qué clase de problemas tienes o si tienen que ver conmigo y Naruto, pero quiero verte feliz con la persona que escogiste, pero, siempre los veo distantes.

Itachi se removió intranquilo sin saber que contestar bien, así que decidió cambiar de tema y preguntar por lo que había mandado a llamar a su hermanito.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con el tema de tu marido? ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a él en una corte? Sabes que es bastante incomodo, también porque veo que le tienes un cierto aprecio a Kushina-san.

El doncel bajo su cabeza meditando todo.

—Creo que debería hablar con él, después de tanto tiempo, bueno, no tanto, supongo que ya se le habrá enfriado la cabeza lo suficiente para que podamos hablar. No es por mí, pero quiero quedar a un acuerdo, pero de que será tu sucesor y tendrá el apellido Uchiha sí o sí.

Itachi asintió orgulloso de que su hermanito no se pusiera a patalear como seguramente lo hubiese hecho antes.

— Sin embargo— prosiguió Sasuke— la plática tiene que ser aquí mismo, con nuestros abogados. Y no voy a permitir bajo ningún motivo que me quite a Masaru y menos para que lo lleve con su amante… Con nuestra posición actual creo que podrías ganar, pero sin evitar que caeríamos en un escándalo. Estoy dispuesto a mentir hasta lo último, hasta negar que existió alguna vez Gaara y hasta decir que Naruto me maltrataba solo por quedarme con Masaru.

Su hermano mayor presenció tal decisión y, de cierto modo, se sintió intimidado. Aunque Fugaku subestimara tanto a Sasuke, creyó que lo peligroso y aterrador de su sangre lo había heredado y entendido más que bien este doncel que le miraba con ojos fríos y serenos.

Era un cambio bastante ¿adorable? De ver el que Sasuke cargar a su bebe mientras caminaba y le daba leves golpecitos en su espalda luego de haberlo amamantado. El bebe parecía caer en una especie de trance cuando estaba ahí cerca de su "madre" quizás guiado por el calor que desprendía este, el cual era el calor que se le hacía familiar, o por como suavizaba su voz que le hacía sentirse seguro.

—Eres tan adorable así— chillo Karin conteniéndose para no gritar.

Sasuke giro su vista y la observó fulminante.

—Solo despiértalo, Karin, despiértalo y veras como te parto en dos en menos de dos segundos.

La chica se calló y siguió leyendo con sus ojos. Hoy había una reunión con una familia burguesa por lo que los sirviente estaban para aquí y para allá y no podían hacerse cargo del niño; además que este reclamaba como suyo el derecho de que fuera solo Sasuke (porque no aceptaba ni a la dulce Mikoto) a hacerlo dormir y, obviamente, amamantarlo.

—Es un niño bastante listo.— susurró Karin mientras observaba al pequeño con ojos cerrados y bien cubierto para que no le pasara frío, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a alistarse para quedar listo a recibir las visitas.

—Más te vale que lo mantengas calmado hasta que todo esto termine. Chiyo subirá a ayudarte cuando termine de atender a los enfermos.

Chiyo había logrado sentirse al fin con el poder absoluto, después de Tsunade se marchara a llevarle las buenas nuevas a su ahijado rubio. Kushina se había quedado ahí, y ahora estaba ayudando en la cocina Mikoto, para luego subir a consentir su nieto, al cual amaba. Lo que le causaba bastante culpa, pues sabía que en la Hacienda de su hijo había otro nieto que esperaría por la abuela consentidora.

— ¡¿Qué Sasuke quiere verme?!— grito un rubio varón detrás de su escritorio con una muestra entre sorpresa, enojo y nostalgia.

—Pues si...— le ratifico Shikamaru— ¿No querías ver a tu hijo?

Naruto se desplomó en su sillón para luego acercar su vaso de agua y tragárselo como si fuera licor. Shikamaru y Tsunade le tenían prohibido tocar el alcohol pues no querían que acabara mal o hiciera otra estupidez que ya había terminado en error, aunque finalmente eso le trajera un nuevo hijo, al que de todas formas amarían con todo su ser.

—No pensé que aceptarían tan fácilmente— murmuro abatido— Él es tan difícil, tan orgulloso, que no pensé que se lo tomaría así y… vaya, así que mi hijo ya nació— murmuro con desilusión—Sabes, Shikamaru, hubiera querido estar ahí cuando naciera, ser el segundo en conocerlo, después de Sasuke claro… ver que tan pequeño es, a quién se parece…. Decirle cuanto lo ama a él y a Sasuke agradecerle por darme un hijo pero…

—Que problemático— murmuro su amigo— ¿Quieres o no verlo?

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

—Entonces toma fuerzas y viajemos a la ciudad. Necesitas estar preparado para lo peor…

El rubio asintió inhalando fuertemente para sobre ponerse.

—Voy a tener que hablar con Sakura primero; pero diga lo que diga debo conocer a mi hijo y hablar con Sasuke. Prepara todo Shikamaru, mañana salimos de viaje la ciudad' tebayo.

"A esa ciudad donde todo comenzó"

Su madre y su madrina tenían razón en que quizá se estaba sobre exigiendo demasiado. La razón era poder dormir tranquilamente en las noches por el cansancio; sin embargo, quizá se estaba pasando, pues ahora mismo sentía como si un montón de toneladas le aplastara contra su lecho, hasta se sentía que no podría mover algún músculo.

De pronto sintió como alguien le limpiaba el rostro con suavidad y delicadeza.

—Sakura…—menciono observándola.

La muchacha ya se mostraba con un vientre algo voluminoso; según Tsunade, todo marchaba perfectamente en el embarazo de ella, lo cual le alegraba.

—Naruto, déjame atenderte.

—Espera. Cuando te diga esto, quizás quieras ahorcarme en vez de atenderme 'tebayo- murmuró Naruto.

—Siento mi indiferencia y además exigirte fidelidad cuando estamos en una situación deshonrosa para ti. — Se disculpó el rubio.

—No hay problema, entiendo que te sientas inseguro, pero yo no soy él…— le dijo ella mostrándole seguridad.

—Y lo sé, pero, supongo que lo has notado… No puedo verte más que como una hermana. Sakura, lo que pasó entre nosotros no se pudo repetir a pesar de que quisimos y lo sabes... lo intentamos.

La muchacha se sonrojo, pues era cierto. De besos y alguna que otra caricia no había pasado, y ella sabía el porqué.

— ¿Me drogaste aquella noche verdad?—preguntó calmando su molestia.

La muchacha se encogió mostrándose frágil.

—Lo siento; no fui yo, ni siquiera pensé que mi madre me hiciese eso. Yo en verdad venía a consolarte. Fue...

— No tengo nada en tu contra, ni en la de mi hijo. Es mi hijo después de todo. Pero quiero a tu madre fuera de la hacienda y que no se acerque a ti. Lo siento, pero creo que más te perjudica que te ayuda. Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírselo a Ino, Tsunade-obachan o cualquier otra persona, que estoy seguro se pondrá a tu disposición.

Sakura se abrazó a él y asintió de forma vigorosa. Por fin, aunque sonara cruel, podría deshacerse de su madre y que esta le dejara en paz y al hijo que esperaba; ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que se venía cuando naciese su hijo… solo esperaba que fuera lo positivo.

—No quiero meterme; así que, creo que es mejor que tú se lo digas a tu madre, pero en presencia de alguien más. No quiero que te haga daño.

Naruto acarició su rostro con suavidad y cuidado de no dañarla; para después viajar sus manos hasta su vientre y acariciarlo mientras sonreía.

—Sakura, tengo que ir a la ciudad y...

Sakura apartó su mano y se separo ligeramente.

—Ya sé que no te atraigo de esa forma, pero… ¡No puedes volver con él! ¡Te engañó!

El rubio ya se esperaba una reacción semejante.

—Lo quiera o no, Sasuke tiene un hijo mío y pase lo que pase entre él y yo o tu y yo ese niño es mi hijo y me necesitará tanto como el hijo que tu esperas. Soy padre de ambos y no puedo abandonar a ninguno. No voy a ser como Minato Namikaze ¿Lo comprendes verdad?

Sakura estalló en lágrimas en respuesta y él la acobijó en sus brazos tratando de ser paciente con ella, pues después de todo este último tiempo ella estaba más sensible a cualquier situación por el embarazo y él no siempre podía darse el tiempo para estar con ella y mimarla.

El día siguiente llegó y él se despidió de Sakura con un beso en la frente; Ino retuvo a Sakura en sus brazos para que no hiciera algún espectáculo y terminase lastimándose o al niño que esperaba.

Sasuke cerró la carta que había llegado a su casa "Así que ya llegó". Un sentimiento agridulce se acobijo en su ser, acompañado de aquellos sentimientos que decidió enterrar para no dañarse ni dañar a su hijo. Respiró profundo y calmó su nerviosismo mientras observaba su enorme jardín. Tenía un extraño impulso de ir a verlo y no sabía que más hacer, pero decidió esperar a que la cita se concertara y que los abogados acordasen el día; era mejor hacerlo de esta forma. La verdad era que no quería enfrentarse a Naruto por su hijo, pero conociéndolos a ambos, no sabía si todo podría acordarse de forma pacífica, porque él mismo no sabía si podría controlar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto cuando lo viese, lo bueno era que los Uchiha eran muy buenos aparentando una frialdad que a veces no tenían.

— ¿Va a llegar mi hermano? – preguntó Deidara emocionado por lo que le había contado su madre sobre que este ya estaba más calmado, pero enojado con Sakura por haberse aprovechado de la situación.

—Sí, tiene que hablar con la familia Uchiha sobre su matrimonio y esta preciosura – rio acercándose al bebé que chupaba su dedo gordo mientras observaba todo.

Deidara extendió su brazos y el bebe hizo ademán de alzar sus bracitos en respuesta. El rubio lo cargó y sonrió.

— ¡¿Quien es mi sobrino consentido?!- le canturreo.

— Hijo, no digas eso, que el hijo de Sakura también es mi nieto y tu sobrino.

— Madre, sabemos claramente que se aprovechó de la inestabilidad emocional de mi hermano y encima lo drogo.

— ¿A sí? – una voz gruesa se escucho detrás de Deidara.

Madre e hijo giraron sus rostro, la voz pertenecía a Itachi y al lado de este estaba Sasuke con mirada perdida.

—No fue Sakura, fue la madre de esta... eso es algo que todos sospechamos… Mi hijo y Sakura confirman que tuvieron un arranque inesperado, que de pronto sintieron una necesidad animal de hacerlo.

—No me importa saberlo. —Interrumpió Sasuke – Lo siento – Se disculpo por su voz un tanto agresiva hacia la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes. Solo te pido que no separes a la familia de este niño. Si maltratas a mi hijo otra vez, tendré la necesidad de enfrentarme a ustedes y lo he estado reteniendo porque me has dado un hermoso nieto. Es mi nieto pero... quiero saber si te puedo considerar una persona honorable... un doncel honorable que no le fue infiel a su marido.

Itachi iba salir en su defensa pero la mirada asesina de Deidara lo detuvo.

—Nunca he sido ni nunca seré lo que consideran un doncel honorable en este país. Aún así, dos grandes hombres me amaron y perdí a ambos por no decidir a tiempo, por jugar ilusionando a ambos. Soy consciente de que ilusione a ambos, por la mima situación y porque... Ya no importa... si es cierto lo que usted dice sobre Naruto entonces, uno de eso grandes hombres fue engañado por mi culpa otra vez. Kushina- san, si usted conociese a Gaara sabría que si hubiese sido su amante, si lo hubiese deseado yo ya no estaría aquí y Masaru hubiera nacido en Suna

Sin decir más se acerco y tomo al niño que se removía inquieto por estar con su madre, y que al sentir como su madre lo apretaba contra sí, este se acurrucó y se abandono al sueño en sus brazos.

Kushina sonrío entonces.

—Bien ya que tenemos al lindo Masaru, sería bueno que ustedes dos—refiriéndose Itachi y Deidara — le dieran un primo con quien jugar.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, Deidara se adelanto.

— Lo siento madre, Masaru, pero creo que no habrá primo en mucho tiempo, mi maestro de arte llega la próxima semana — exclamó con alegría que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Itachi frunció el cejo, para después sonreír forzadamente de forma suave.

—No me contaste – le dijo.

—Pero tú me dijiste que no era necesario que lo hiciese; después de todo, hay tantos problemas por los que debes preocuparte... – mencionó a la defensiva.

— Por supuesto… bien... qué bueno que sigas con tu estudios. – Aquel tono sonó un poco impropio de él y todos lo notaron – Sasu, vamos. Tenemos que visitar a los Hyuga.

Sasuke asintió devolviendo a su hijo, que dormitaba feliz, a los brazos de Kushina.

— ¿Aun no puede salir de casa verdad? —preguntó a Kushina observando con detenimiento a su bebé.

— No, aún no. – mencionó ella con una sonrisa.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y salió del salón donde estaban.

— ¿Quieres mucho a tu hijo verdad?— le preguntó a su hermano.

—Lo amo.- contestó sin problemas – Me duele que… bueno no importa.

— ¿Quisieras que todo hubiera sido distinto?

Sasuke observó a su hermano y asintió.

— Lo siento, si no hubiera caído en depresión, tú estarías casado con Gaara; él sería diferente…

Sasuke le cayó la boca.

— No, lo único que quisiera haber cambiado es hacer que Naruto volviera a ser como antes de conocerme; si se hubiese casado con Sakura en un principio no se hubiera enloquecido de esa forma. Por lo menos, que volviese a ser como antes de que se enterara lo de Gaara.

—Tampoco es como que te quiso escuchar…

—Bueno, en eso si tiene la culpa... solo que debí saber manejar la situación de Gaara, para que lo supiera pero quizá antes. No sé... supongo que enterarse de esa manera fue peor…—se corto- Itachi, te quiero, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí — le dijo un poco sonrojado pues no estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que sentía— pero porque te amo creo que también deberías pensar en ti mismo y en Deidara ¿no te agrada?

Itachi le miro en pregunta.

—Bueno…— comentó el doncel un poco fastidiado por tener que decirlo— sé que no has tocado a Deidara y que cuan mucho se han besado un par de veces. — se sonrojó un poco- Cuando estuve con Naruto al principio, él me gustaba, así que había acercamientos entre nosotros, pero ustedes, nada.

Itachi giró su mirada rehuyendo a la inquisitiva de su hermano menor.

— ¿O solo lo hiciste por mi? ¿Por la familia? Sé que eres muy capaz de haberte sacrificado por nosotros. Por tener en tus manos a Naruto, para que no me haga daño. No hagas ello, no utilices a Deidara para ello, porque lo que más odiamos los donceles es que se nos utilice como objeto.— dijo frunciendo el ceño y engrosando su voz.

Diciendo ello, Sasuke se adelantó hasta desaparecer por el corredor, Itachi se sobo las sienes pues un dolor de cabeza acudía a él y supo que quizá debía hablar con alguien y que le aconsejase en qué hacer, pero debía ser alguien de su absoluta confianza. ¿Su primo Shisui estaría bien? Eso esperaba.

El día del encuentro había llegado y Sasuke se encontraba frente al espejo siendo observado por su hijo que estaba en brazos de Karin quien sonreía pícaramente.

— ¿Quieres dejar de reírte como idiota?

—Oh, pero que agresivo. ¿Estás nervioso porque veras a Naruto?

—Claro que no. Solo deja de reírte de esa manera ¡Y no entiendo porque debo usar esto!- farfullo asustando a su bebe que comenzó a gimotear y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Sasu, recuerda que tu hijo solo conoce tu lado amable y dulce – comenzó a caminar y a arrullar al bebé para que se calamara; así como le hacía sonar una sonaja para que se distraiga.

Sasuke solo suspiro aguantando ponerse a gritar de nuevo, mientras su madre le apretaba con el obi hasta dejarle una cintura que había comenzado a recuperar muy lentamente estas últimas semanas. Su bebe dejo de gimotear para comenzar a estirar sus brazos en busca del juguete. Se suponía que los bebes dormían casi todo el día, por lo menos hasta los dos meses. Su bebé tenía mes y medio de nacido y le encantaba seguir con sus ojos a su mama y a sus personas más queridas, además de mover sus bracitos y piernas con curiosidad como si recién comenzara a conocer que tenía aquellas extremidades.

Sujeto a su bebe que encantado se pegó a él y lo acurruco en sus brazos, hace unos 15 minutos, antes de que se comenzara a vestir, le había dado de lactar, así que el pequeño estaba satisfecho por ahora.

Y ahí estaba esperando a que su esposo se dignara aparecer, le incomodaba aquella casona, le traía entre agrios recuerdos de sus momentos felices y tristes con Sasuke, quisiera no haber tenido que venir hasta aquí, pero ya que, debía darle alguna consideración a Sasuke por el niño que tenían en común.

—Por lo menos, debió ser puntual— recalcó.

El sujeto que lo miraba con intensidad que debía ser el abogado de Sasuke.

—Sasuke debe estar amantando al hijo de ambos.

Naruto cayó ante ello, y se sonrojo levemente por la imagen mental que se formo.

—Lamento la tardanza, Shisui.

Aquella voz, esa voz debía ser de… su Sasuke. Y sí lo era. Estaba acomodándose en el cojín de al frente, al lado de ese tal Shisui, y ahora le devolvía una mirada extraña. Pensó que lo miraría con odio o con desprecio, pero era una mirada diferente.

—Lamento la tardanza.

—No tienes que ser tan educado. Ambos sabemos que seguramente no soportas mi presencia' tebayo – recalcó el rubio.

—Las cosas y la forma de ser camban cuando tienes un hijo… creo que lo comprendes y por ello estas aquí a pesar de lo que crees que te hice. — dijo con simpleza el azabache.

— ¿Creo? Me fuiste infiel y ahora voy a ser yo el que quede como tal. Tú y tu familia me demostraron que amar ciegamente es una estupidez. Creí en ustedes, volví a creerte y confiar en ti y ¿cómo me lo pagaste? Llevando a tu amante ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando lo supe?

El doncel simplemente no contesto tratando de guardar la calma a recomendación de Shisui, quien tenía estudios en leyes.

—Namikaze-san, le pediría que no involucre sentimentalismos. Estamos aquí para arreglar esto por la vía legal. – anunció amenazante el joven.

Naruto ya estaba listo para golpear la mesita con vasos de té, pero su amigo, Shikamaru, le retuvo por los brazos.

—Bien, ya que aparentemente, mi cliente y yo fuimos "sorprendidos" por el verdadero contenido del contrato prenupcial, espero cumplan con el deber moral de hacernos llegar una copia.

Shisui asintió y le tendió una, Shikamaru comenzó a leerle el documentado desconfiando de cada palabra. Naruto observaba con intensidad a Sasuke, detallando hasta sus minúsculos cambios físico y aparentemente también emocionales. No escuchaba lo que su amigo le informaba hasta que este le dio un buen golpe.

—Quiero conocer a mi hijo— anunció el rubio.

Los presentes se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—Sasuke, por favor, quiero conocer a mi hijo. No quiero planear nada sin antes conocerlo.

Sasuke sonrió ladeado mostrando su enojo.

—Por supuesto, quieres comprobar que es tu hijo…- murmuró el azabache.

Naruto se limitó a no hacer nada e insistirle con la mirada que trajera a su hijo.

—Shisui, Shikamaru, entonces le pediría que ambos se acomodaron en algún salón. A Masaru le molesta que haya mucha gente desconocida y que molesten su sueño.

Shisui observó al doncel en pregunta.

—Mientras le cuentas como están los papeles, le presentare a Masaru. — respondió a Shisui su muda pregunta.

—Tendré un ojo en ti. Así que más te vale, rubio, no maltratarle o insultar ni a él ni al bebé. — advirtió Shisui con cierto sesgo de peligrosidad.

Naruto dio un leve asentimiento tratando de nos mostrar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que recorría por todo su ser a la expectativa de su niño.

Los abogados se marcharon con sus papeles en brazos y sobres a un salo cercano a seguir con la discusión. Sasuke y Naruto se observaron profundamente hasta que el doncel rompió el contacto manteniendo su porte, para levantarse y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Espera unos minutos, lo traeré.

—Es extraño que este tan calmado ´tebayo.

Sasuke parpadeo algunas veces.

—Solo lo hago por Masaru… no gano nada gritando... solo hacer más largo lo inminente…

Naruto prefirió aguantar sus sentimientos desbordantes y reclamos para que así el azabache no cambiara de parecer y no le trajera a su niño.

Sasuke desapareció de la vista del rubio, y este se dejo caer sin gracia en el suelo; aspiraba y exhalaba repetidas veces para calmarse y estar preparado para conocer a su hijo. Pronto unos pasos se escucharon y la puerta fue corrida. Por esta ingreso su prima, quien lucía sus cabellos más largos que antes, pero que estaba fuertemente amarrado en una coleta alta. Detrás de ella, ingresó Sasuke con un bulto en vuelto en sedas celestes pastel, unas costosas telas que no sabría decir de donde las sacaron.

—Es una ropita que tía Kushina hizo para Masaru — intervino Karin.

Naruto sonrió levemente y aguantando pasar la saliva se acerco a Sasuke y sin dejar de verlo llego a su lado. Al llegar a este, busco la aceptación del azabache y este asintió. Cuando observo ese pequeño ser que se removía acomodándose en sus mantas combinadas con el calor corporal de su madre, aquel ser que hacía puñitos quizás frente a un mal sueño.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo?— preguntó suavemente.

Sasuke negó y con ayuda de Karin se sentó en los cojines con su bebe en brazos. Karin acomodó varios cojines y mantas por si necesitaba reposar sus brazos de tanto cargar al bebe.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Quiero cargarlo, Sasuke, es mi hijo! ¿No?

El azabache sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Salió de mí, lo protegí de ti… es más mi hijo que tuyo… ¿Cómo crees que te dejaría cargarlo si casi lo matas?

— ¡No digas eso frente a nuestro hijo!

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada enojado, se notaba claramente que estaba controlándose por el niño que llevaba en brazos, mas Naruto no podía hacerlo.

—Ya viste al niño, es suficiente…. Quiero que quedemos en un acuerdo…. Aprecio a tu madre, por lo que no quiero alejarla de mi hijo…

Naruto golpeo el tatami haciendo caer la taza de té mojando sus ropas, a lo cual no se inmuto.

— ¡¿Acaso piensas que está bien para el niño que crezca solo con su madre?! ¡Joder Sasuke eres mi esposo! ¡Lo más correcto sería que tú me pidiese perdón una y otra vez hasta que yo te de otra oportunidad! ¡Que tú te ofrezcas a ser solo mi doncel, a ser un buen esposo doncel dedicado a su hijo y a su marido! Y sin embargo me desprecias como si yo no valiera nada... ni siquiera te dignas a disculparte…. Y no me quieres dejar a mi hijo…

Karin observo nerviosa pero estaba dispuesta a defender al bebe si su primo se ponía violento.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente, Naruto…. Creo saber que te quedarás algunas semanas… habrá tiempo de que nuestro abogados confirmen otra cita para culminar de hablar sobre...

— ¡No! Maldito Sasuke... en verdad no tienes nada de doncel…si no tuvieses a mi hijo en brazos….- murmuro temblando de rabia e indignación, pero se mordió el labio inferior para calmarse.

Sasuke se levanto, y se iba a marchar, pero su amiga intervino.

—Sasuke, deja que mi primo lo sostenga. Estamos los dos aquí y ninguno de los dos somos seres desprotegidos... no podría hacerle daño alguno al bebe.

A pesar que no muchos lo notaran, Karin pudo observar a través de ese frio e inmutable negro en sus ojos un deje nervioso y preocupado por el niño que tenía dormitando feliz en sus brazos.

—Por favor…— mencionó Namikaze

Sasuke asintió sin muchas ganas y controlando su odio por la humillación anterior.

Naruto volvió a acercarse y, sin mirar alguna vez a Sasuke, formo sus brazos en posición para cargarlo. Sasuke se acerco y depositó al pequeño niño que dio un suspiro en los brazos del rubio. Naruto contuvo el aliento que casi sintió que moriría. Nunca había sentido esta aceleración en su corazón, estas ganas de luchar y vivir, este afloramiento de sonrisas espontaneas que mostraba el rubio.

—Es hermoso…— repitió una y otra vez—…ohh Kami-sam, gracias…— hablo entrecortado sin despegar su vista de la carita pálida de su bebe.

—Se parece mucho a ti…es un autentico Uchiha— murmuro con cierta tristeza

Sasuke negó levemente, Naruto no entendió, pero su repuesta vino de parte el propio bebe que al no sentir el calor tradicional de su mama comenzó a agitarse y a emitir soniditos hasta que sus ojitos rasgados se abrieron tratando de enfocar la forma borrosa de su mama.

El rubio abrió sus ojos enormemente y una sonrisa se instauro en su rostro; cuando el pequeño parecía hacer pucheros y preparar sus pulmones para llorar, Naruto río de forma contagiosa lo cual llamo la atención del niño quien se contuvo de llorar por unos minutos más; sin embargo, finalmente se dejo llevar por la inseguridad que le representaba aquellos brazos desconocidos y grito en llanto mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños y se removían incesantes.

— ¡¿Qué e sucede?! ¡¿Está enfermo?! Sasuke…— observo asustado el inmutable rostro de su esposo, quien solo negó, para luego alzar sus brazos en muda orden a que se lo devolviera.

El rubio hubiese querido estar más tiempo con su hijo en brazos, pero le preocupaba que el bebé no se calmara y se dañara con tanto movimiento.

Sasuke lo acuno en sus brazos y con ayuda de Karin volvió a sentarse sobre los cojines, se acomodó en ellos y con un brazo se destapo una parte de su pecho, dejando al descubierto su pezón derecho, en el cual su hijo se aferro mientras exhalaba suspiros, como si estuviese resentido.

El rubio observó todo el proceso con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Para qué negarlo, le gustaba mucho Sasuke, más de lo que debería, pues debería sentir asco de un doncel que se acostó con dos hombres en el mismo periodo de tiempo; o por lo menos, eso le habían enseñado ya que no se aplicaba a los prostitutos o prostitutas con las que se inicio sexualmente.

—Me dijeron que lo habías amantado antes de venir…— comenzó el rubio observando cómo su hijo no se despegaba del pecho de su "madre".

Sasuke aun con su mirada de hielo observó a Karin y le indico algo con la mirada.

—Bueno, según nos dijo Kushina-san y Mikoto-san es porque para el nene tomar de Sasuke también puede implicar un juego o una manera de sentirse seguro y de que su madre este con él.

Naruto sonrió levemente, para luego apretar sus puños fuertemente al notar que Karin les estaba siendo de intérprete casi desde que su hijo había llegado.

— ¿Tan miserable soy que no merezco la palabra de Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y se concentro en mantener su hijo en brazos.

—No te las des de buena madre... que estoy seguro que lo abandonas..

—No te permito ello, Naruto…. Estoy harto de que me insultes… Bien... sí tuve la culpa de no decirte que era Gaara ¿pero qué hubieses echo si te lo decía?— le recriminó con la mirada.

—Lo mataba…

El doncel no parecía asustado o sorprendido.

—Intentarías matarlo…— contesto con una sonrisa arrogante— Intentarías, porque es un soldado… un militar que lleva años y ha peleado en las peores batallas... tu solo has peleado en peleas callejeras y no tienes una disciplina adecuada. Te hubiese hecho pedazos si hubiera querido.

Para un varón de aquella época no había nada peor que sentirse disminuido frente a otro y menos por el doncel que amaba y quería para sí.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Lo único que temías era que yo matara a ese bastardo!— alzó su voz.

Sasuke solo bajo la mirada.

—Sé muy bien que no eres capaz de herir a alguien por la espalda o con ayuda de alguien más— Sasuke siguió con la mirada hacia su hijo y sonrío levemente— Naruto, estoy seguro que nunca le hubieses atacado por la espalda y esa es la única forma en que tú podrías vencerle….

— ¿Entonces lo hiciste por mi?— le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sasuke separo a su hijo de su pezón y lo levanto para recostarlo boca abajo sobre su hombro y golpearle la espalda.

—Solo hubiese perdido pasara lo que pasara. Si tu le matabas a él te irías preso por matar a un noble y más un líder de región. Si él te mataba ti se envolvería en el escándalo y posiblemente le harían un golpe de estado… Ninguna de ambas situaciones era favorable. Y yo esperaba un hijo tuyo…. Pensé en para que darle más vuelta al asunto... pensé que solo arreglándolo con Gaara se solucionaría.

Karin giraba su vista de Naruto a Sasuke y viceversa. Nunca había escuchado a Sasuke tan sincero y calmado, menos frente a su primo… era la madurez llegando a su amigo al fin y al cabo.

—Sasuke ¿cómo podría creerte?... es que no… Estoy completamente seguro que Masaru es mi hijo y no quiero separarme de él; pero no pienso rogarte para que vuelvas o intentar ganarme tu amor. Me mentiste, me engañaste y más de una vez me gritaste cuanto lo amabas ¿cómo puedo creer que no te entregaste a él?— le recrimino tratando de no asustar con su voz a su hijo que ahora reposaba en los brazos de Sasuke.

El doncel solo llamo a Karin con la mirada y esta entendió: se acercó y tomo a Masaru en brazos para llevárselo de la vista de sus padres.

—Naruto, quisiste matar a Masaru cuando estaba dentro de mí y eso es algo que no voy a olvidar…. De igual manera, no estoy buscando tu perdón.

Naruto abrió los ojos y sus muecas se contrajeron en enojo.

—Así como tu tampoco buscas mi perdón por haberte acostado con Sakura a los días. Para los dos meses ya tenías mujer y esta y estaba embarazada.

—Eso...

—Escuche que te había seducido— dijo con sarcasmo— sea como sea, tienes un hijo con ella y supongo que no lo abandonaras.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sasuke asintió como si no le importase.

—Era lo que suponía…— finalizo— Solo quiero que decidas si quieres reconocer a Masaru y si quieres visitarlo. Debes decírmelo la próxima vez que se concerté una reunión. Así como debes darme una agenda de cuándo serán los días que veras a Masaru para que Karin o mi madre estén presentes. No quiero volverte a n ver la cara; así como tu tampoco quieres vérmela...supongo… pues para ti soy una puta traidora— mencionó con simpleza—

—Está bien— acepto más por orgullo que por otra cosa— Quiero ver a Masaru, pero supongo que no quieres llevarlo a la hacienda y lo entiendo... entiendo tu desconfianza. Me ganaré la confianza para con mi hijo…. Y la tuya... para algún día poder llevarlo a visitar la Hacienda… quiero cubrir todos sus gastos, así que espero me hagas un listado de ellos y espero que para la próxima vez nuestro abogado hayan concertado una mejor solución ´te bayo— murmuro sin observarlo— si nos divorciamos o solo nos separamos con condiciones y bajo qué condiciones económicas y propietarias…. Será fácil pues tu clan te protege…Masaru será heredero de Itachi supongo...

Sasuke asintió con firmeza.

—Está bien...

—Después de todo, ya tienes otro hijo que sea tu heredero— finalizó Sasuke dando por terminada la reunión.

El doncel se paro y acomodó sus ropas, dio una reverencia leve y salió del salón.

Al cerrar la puerta se abrazó a sí mismo y contuvo un gemido de llanto; dentro de la habitación Naruto no podía contener sus lágrimas ¡Cuánto le costaba verlo y no poder ni siquiera abrazarlo!

Lo había estado pensando y, sin duda, había dejado de lado su vida sentimental, pero la verdad era que no era perfecto. Lo cierto era que aun era un joven líder y que no podía acostumbrarse a todos los horarios y a tener a todo el clan bajo control y protección. Los retos eran promesas de diversión para él; y ciertamente ser un líder lo era. Sin embargo, comprendía que Deidara no compartiera los mismos gustos, algo que los alejaba para hablar de algo o iniciar alguna conversación. Antes, cuando recién se conocieron, podía hablar con él de arte, por lo menos de lo que él sabía. Ahora esas conversaciones se limitaban a ser compartidas con Sasuke o dentro de conversaciones con su primo y los demás miembros de la familia.

Sabía que Deidara se sentía solo, que quería acercarse a él, pero las circunstancias no propiciaban un acercamiento. Él no quería acostarse con él sin antes formar una verdadera relación, pues el rubio era joven y podía simplemente sentirse atado a él por ser su primer varón y no quería aquello, sospechaba que Sasuke había cambiado por ello.

Otro problema era que no le amaba, por ello quería enamorarse, él solo ama a tres personas: su madre, Sasuke y Masaru; a su padre le quería, pero nunca recibió ese amor incondicional como de su madre; a Sasuke le amo desde que lo vio en brazos de su madre y a Masaru le amaba por ser hijo de Sasuke. Aun así, llego a amar a otra persona, a alguien que al principio le fue impuesto pero que acepto con obediencia para poder lograr sus objetivos: Hana Hyuga, una muchacha que en sus tiempos se parecía mucho a Hinata, era su hermana mayor después de todo. En aquellos tiempos, sería una alianza grandiosa. Pese a todo la llegó a amar y ella a él, incluso, aunque nadie lo supiese, la primera vez que tomo a alguien fue a ella. Sin embargo, la muerte se la llevo.

No quería acostarse con Deidara solo por lujuria. Quería darle algo más especial, quería estar solo para él y no pensar en nadie más mientras lo hacía suyo; aunque quizás esto le estaba alejando más de él que acercarlo. No sabía si decírselo o no.

Él tenía una plática de respetar las decisiones de los donceles, así que cuando le dijo que quería regresar con su hermano, se entristeció, mas no lo demostró…. Esa era la respuesta a que en verdad no habían podido darse el tiempo para acercarse y enamorarse. Estaba completamente seguro que el rubio merecía algo mejor que este matrimonio vacío, pero por ahora no podía esforzarse más: todo el clan dependía de él, por lo menos, debía dejar solucionado y estabilizado los problemas de comercio que se habían complicado desde que los murmullos sobre Sasuke comenzaron. A algunas familias no les importaba con tal que el negocio siguiera, otras sí. Anteponían "las buenas costumbres", esas eran las familias que acabarían cayendo, pero que más daba. Nunca desampararían Sasuke, nunca.

Volviendo al tema de su esposo, solo esperaba que tuviese paciencia, aunque suponía que si ni siquiera se lo pedía de forma directa entonces este no podría comprenderle. Se prometía hoy pedírselo y ser sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos. Le quería, le gustaba y le hacía remover cosas que creyó muertas cuando ella murió, pero no era suficiente para amarlo y enamorarse por completo. Debía reconocer que el hecho de que le conviene tener a Deidara a su lado tuvo que ver en su decisión de pedirle matrimonio. Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que algo no cuadraba en su mente cuando se imaginaba viéndolo con otro. Solo esperaba que entendiese.

Mikoto había sacado casi a rastras a todos los donceles de su familia nuclear, por lo que Sasuke, Sai y Deidara la acompañaban a hacer compras, acompañados de su guardia personal quienes estaban a los alrededores vigilando que nadie extraño les hiciese daño, pues eran las joyas de los Uchiha, sobre todo que el pequeño Masaru , el príncipe del clan.

—Madre, sabes que odio ir de compras— se quejo el doncel- madre.

Mikoto se acerco sonriente.

—Sabes que no me importa— le regalo una sonrisa algo tenebrosa y una tierna al pequeño Masaru— Además este pequeñín necesita muebles para su habitación ¿No lo crees?

Sasuke asintió suspirando. Era cierto, Masaru aun no contaba con una habitación propia pues dormía en la de su doncel-madre. Era hora de establecerse en la mansión, por lo que la habitación de Sasuke sería remodelada para albergar a Masaru hasta que este tuviese la edad suficiente para dormir en la suya propia que comenzaría a ser arreglada en esta misma semana.

El niño estaba arropado con un traje de algodón y un cobertor de la lana más fina tejido por su abuela Mikoto. El pequeño mantenía sus ojos abiertos curiosos a todo a su alrededor, con todos sus sentidos primerizos atentos a los colores, las habladurías, pero sobre todo al calor que desprendían las personas que lo sostenían con cariño. Se mantenía tranquilo en brazos de la pellirroja, con el pecho recostado hacia el pecho de ella y con la otra mano de ella apretándolo contra sí, dándole una visión de todo lo que sucedía atrás de la muchacha..

La mirada del niño chocó con la de su madre, a quien se le paso el mal humor de estar en un gran mercado, donde ricos y pobres compraban lo necesario para su hogar.

A pesar del escándalo, todos seguían tratando con respeto a Sasuke y su familia, pues inclinaban la cabeza cada vez que los veían pasar.

Sasuke alzo su mano y tomo la del bebe, por lo que alzó sus bracitos en busca de su madre. Sasuke sonrió y tomo al bebe. Su madre sonrió tiernamente al ver a su hijo doncel de aquella manera.

—Bien. Sasu-chan, tú y Karin se enfocaran en comprar todo lo necesario para Masaru-chan. Ya saben que falta tela para los pañales, sus jabones y sales de baño. Y, Sasu, no te olvides de los muebles para su habitación…. Yo debo hablar con la diseñadora y acordar en un precio para los nuevos trajes para la familia. Deidara me acompañara en ello; pues debo instruirlo en todo lo referente a la administración de la casa. Sai, por favor, tú debes cumplir con el encargo de Itachi y depositar todas las cartas de mi hijo en la oficina postal.

Sai asintió y con su sombrilla en mano se separo del resto siendo seguido por dos guardias de la familia a una distancia prudente, pero con una de sus doncellas a su espalda. Ningún doncel o doncella soltera debías ir solo pues dañaba su reputación. "Qué tontería", pensó Sai acerca de ello.

No muchas veces venían todos al centro de la ciudad, al mercado, pues mayoritariamente estaba en las tienda de los alrededores los cuales eran más caros, pero sus centrales estaban aquí, en este lugar tan populoso, porque en cantidad había aquí. Ellos tenían Hacienda propia por lo que los alimentos de primera necesidad eran traídos desde allí; así que, el trabajo de donceles y doncellas de la casa era solo supervisar y pasar un control de calidad de estos, así como los productos que llegaban de haciendas de amigos con el que se tenía contrato. Aquí se venía solo a comprar productos de cualquier tipo que ninguna de las familias amigas producía como aquellas especies arábigas que no eran fáciles de encontrar y que seguramente Mikoto se encargaría de comprar y enseñar e Deidara a hacerlo. En verdad, era un trabajo estresante el ser el ama de esa gran familia. Felizmente, él y Sasuke solo apoyaban. Aunque de hecho le sorprendía que Deidara no haya explotado. En verdad se estaba esforzando por ser un digno esposo de líder.

Entre sus pensamientos, sus ojos se deslizaron por algunos instrumentos de dibujo que estaban en un puesto cercano. De por sí tenía una tienda predilecta, pero aquellos diseños en los pinceles les daba un toque de habilidad que le hizo tender su mano libre hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que alguien más, por lo cual sus manso se rozaron y un extraño cosquilleo afloro en esa parte de piel. Sus ojos negros giraron y se topo con un joven de su edad, de cabellos blancos que le sonrió amablemente.

—Lo siento — dijo este- puedes quedártelos…

Sai salió de su ensoñación, por lo que guardo la compostura.

— ¿Uchiha?— preguntó el joven.

Sai asintió.

—Soy Shimura Shin— se presentó con una leve inclinación.

—Uchiha Sai— le respondió el saludo. — ¿Cómo supiste que era un Uchiha?— cuestiono.

El chico hizo una pose de estar pensándolo.

—Todos ustedes tienen características similares como… sus ojos... son de un color exquisitamente negro. De un tan puro negro que recuerda al plumaje de los cuervos; y cuando brillan como los tuyos ahora, los de dos zafiros negros…. Son bastantes misteriosos.

Sai no era callado. Más bien, le encantaba fastidiar a las personas, pero quizá era que solo lo había hecho con sus personas conocidas; sin embargo, en esos momentos no pudo decir nada y solo pudo sentir un calor en sus mejillas y en su corazón.

—Lo siento, creo que fui atrevido—se disculpó con las manos al ver que Sai no respondía nada— Debo irme, mi padre va a matarme si llego tarde.

Quiso decirle algo más pero increíblemente para sí mismo, se quedo quieto y sin poder decir algo más y lo cierto era que ni siquiera sabía que más platicarle a ese extraño "Shin Shimura"

Caminaba con su hijo en brazos mientras Karin llevaba las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho. Pronto debía encontrarse con su madre y el resto del grupo. Él nunca llegaba tarde, así que a pesar de que llevaba un bebe en brazos caminaba rápidamente. Para que negarlo, le había gustado ver aquellas ropitas para bebé y había querido comprárselas a su hijo. Maldita Karin y sus ideas de entrar a tienda ropas.

—Pero, mira a quién tenemos aquí a una ramera, y a su bastardo. — exclamó un hombre de aspecto desagradable a su parecer y de un mal olor que se escapaban.

—Definitivamente, ustedes nos aben con quién se están metiendo— los miro con asco. — solo unos delincuentes y gente de la más baja clase haría se atrevería a meterse conmigo.

Karin le dio una mirada nerviosa por el niño que empezaba a removerse en los brazos del pelinegro.

El hombre río de forma estruendosa y, con una mirada, otros dos hombres aparecieron. Por su aspecto físico robusto, la suciedad de sus ropas y el sudor que les caía a montones se dedicaban a alguna actividad física.

—Por supuesto, que va a saber alguien como esta putita de trabajo. si las mujeres de y donceles de su clase se esconden tras apariencias pero no son mejor que rameras ... y los hombres unos idiotas ..

— ¡Nos discriminan! ¡Nos humillan! ¡Roban a y violan a nuestras mujeres y donceles! ¡Trabajamos como bestias! Y ahora otro igual ustedes nos seguirán explotando.

Sasuke se sintió extrañamente incomodo con sus palabras, por lo que se distrajo unos minutos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por el hombre que primero le hablo para atraerlo hacia él. Este lo apresó contra él aplastando a su hijo en el proceso. No supo de donde, pero las fuerzas le vinieron dándole un pisotón y un golpe en la pantorrilla que lo desequilibrio. Karin dejo las bolsas y corrió a su lado. Él le entrego al niño que comenzaba a agitarse asustado, para posare frente a ellos en protección.

—Sasuke...— murmuró ella.

Sasuke no estaba en sus mejores condiciones pues había estado fofo por un buen tiempo por el embarazo, aun así logro responder y defenderse a los golpes de los otros; hizo caso omiso a los insultos, las miradas obscenas que lo desnudaban para no perder la concentración. Sabía que si le asestaban un golpe estaría perdido; así que debía aprovechar su disminuida velocidad. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres aprovechó que golpeado a otro en el rostro para tomar de espaldas.

Logro golpearlo, pero supo que el golpe que venía en camino de otro. No podría evitarlo así que solo se cubrió el rostro y cayó al suelo por el golpe. Sin embargo, a estos no les siguieron más. Alguien a quien no había visto desde hace mucho y que pudo ser su esposo estaba a su enfrente.

—Sasuke- kun, recuérdame desaparecer los callejones del Norte cuando me convierta en líder.

Le pareció increíble que lo haya detenido con un solo brazo y que aquel hombre estuviese gruñendo por el dolor. Lo siguiente no lo espero, Orochimaru ataco su cuello con la mano libre y aquel hombre estuvo inconsciente en segundos. Los otros dos, a la mira a su compañero desmayado, gruñeron furiosos; sin embargo, emprendieron una huida.

— ¡Si se vuelven a acercar a él o atacar a otro noble doncel o doncella créanme que darán gracias por trabajar 12 horas diarias! ¡Sus hijos serán esclavos, lo juro!

—No tenía que defenderme…— murmuró mirándolo enojado y sintiéndose humillado.

Orochimaru reconoció aquella mirada en la suya propia.

— ¿Estás jurándote a ti mismo que nunca más tendrá alguien que protegerte?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Te estás maldiciendo porque un hombre te salvo la vida a ti a tu hijo?

Sasuke volteo la mirada por vergüenza y enojo.

—Sí, estas gordo y fofo, Sasuke-kun, pero eso tiene arreglo por lo que puedo ver.— comentó riendo en burla.

Sasuke lo miro con dudad.

—Mañana te explicaré todo… ¿puedo ir a tu mansión mañana?

La mirada extraña de Orochimaru nunca la había visto, era ¿Triste, nostálgica? Era simplemente sorprendente, quizá no le conocía del todo pues siempre se había mantenido alejado de las personas fuera de su clan y más cuando se enteró de que quería desposarlo.

—No, no puede — interrumpió una voz.

Sasuke giro su vista y lo vio ahí... a Naruto... aquel idiota por marido que tenía y que le había hecho replantearse toda una línea de sueños y metas, por lo que podía decir que si le quería….Ahora, no querrá recordar que aquel metimiento fue más allá, solo le traerá aquel fastidioso dolor al saber que algo entre ellos ya no se podría dar.

—Vaya, vaya, tu esposito. — Miro a Sasuke y sonrió con malicia— Sabes… este rubio fue al que vi primero . Pero estaba como siguiendo a alguien, así que lo seguí y eras tú a quién seguía; sin embargo, se marchó antes de que esos hombres comenzaran seguirte y te atacaran… Algunos hombres son tan cobardes que me dan lastima.

— ¡No le estaba siguiendo! Era a mi hijo ´tebayo...- exclamó sonrojado delatándose a sí mismo

Naruto esbozó una mueca preocupada con lo escuchado, y viró su vista a Sasuke y luego a su hijo, para luego resoplar un poco más aliviado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios hacía tu seguridad ´tebayo?— exclamó enfurecido.

—Eso mismo me pregunto— murmuró fastidiado el azabache.

¿Es que habían dado tantas vueltas que esos ineptos no le habían seguido el paso? Daba por hecho que los iba a mandar a castigar para luego despedirlos En verdad que en estos casos extrañaba a Juugo, quien estaba sirviendo en la hacienda.

Naruto se acercó y se agachó para ayudarlo a pararse, mas él lo rechazó par aponerse de pie solo. Giró su mirada y su hijo parecía llorar despacito asustado por los gritos que había escuchado, por lo que su corazón se estremeció y su mirada se hizo menos fiera. Se acercó a Karin y ella le entrego al niño, este parecía recién adaptarse a que ya todo estaba bien. Su primera salida había resultado algo traumante para el niño. Lo acerco a su pecho izquierdo y ahí el niño empezó a llorar como sise quejara de todo lo ocurrido. Era mejor así, que el llanto saliera fuerte y potente, asegurándole que su niño seguía siendo tan chillón como había nacido. Minutos después el niño comenzó a calmarse y a chuparse su dedo gordo. Parecía que ya pedía que lo amamantaran.

Cuando su vista choco con la ojiazul sintió un calor en su pecho y sus mejillas, pues la mirada de este era muy tierna, y no solo la dirigía al niño sino, también a él.

— ¿Entonces, Sasuke-kun, mañana puedo ir a la mansión Uchiha?

—No— se escucho la voz potente de Naruto, quien ahora miraba con recelo a Orochimaru.

—Sí, puede ir. — afirmo el azabache, abrazando a su hijo contra él.

Orochimaru vio con signo de superioridad a Naruto que ahora observaba con enojo al azabache.

—Qué lindo niño... me han llegado los rumores de que es doncel— comentó el mayor de los tres.

Sasuke asintió.

—Mucho mejor así…— y sonrío de lado.

Orochimaru dio una leve inclinación respondida por Sasuke y por Naruto con un giro de mirada ofendida. Orochimaru rió en burla por aquel rubio que le recordaba a alguien más. Aunque ese otro varón fuera mil veces más celopata que el rubio, así que sabía que ese rubio olvidaría lo que quiera que allá pasado que le olía a infelicidad de parte de Sasuke ; sin embargo, no aseguraba que regresasen, pues lo que si era conocido por todo Konoha era la infidelidad de Naruto a Sasuke. Haciendo que muchos maldijeran al rubio pro levarse al doncel más deseado para despreciarlo por una campesina cualquiera.

— ¡¿Cómo que puede ir a tu casa a verte?! ¿Es que vas a atraparlo para guardar tu buen nombre?— exclamó lleno de celos.

Sasuke solo giró su vista bastante cansado y aburrido.

—No te importa — dijo— lo único que debe importarte de los Uchiha es tu hijo. Y ello porque yo te lo permito. Ya sabes que la mayoría aquí desconoce tu pasado, aun así hay comentarios de que…

— ¿De qué?— exclamo furioso

—Pues que no naciste en un matrimonio... lo cual fue reafirmado por engañarme con esa... mujer- dijo con desprecio.

— ¡No eres más que un noble arrogante que piensa que el mundo es suyo solo por nacer en una gran familia! ¡No sabes lo que es esforzarse, no sabes lo que ha pasado Sakura!

Sasuke soltó un suspiro aburrido y enojado, por lo que paso a su bebe a Karin.

—No me importa si su vida ha sido una desgracia. No me importa la vida de los demás. Solo me importa mi vida, la de mi hijo y de mi familia. Tú puedes ir y hacer tu acción de buena voluntad con ella.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que estoy con ella por lastima eh?

Sasuke apretó los puños y giro su vista.

—No me importa por qué a solo dos meses de que me fui con una barriga enorme porque llevaba tu hijo a riesgo de perderlo, ella ya estaba embarazada. — Exclamo un tanto indignado—sabes qué... estoy aburrido, no quiero tenerte que ver hasta que los abogados decidan

"Maldición, con este tipo no puedo controlarme…" No podía conservar su pose desinteresada. Respiro profundo y se puso su careta de indiferencia.

—Nos vemos.

Sasuke camino hacia las bolsas, las tomo y luego se giro para marcharse dándole la orden a Karin de seguirle, quien lo hizo sin comentar nada al respecto.

—Fuiste un idiota al darle a entender que tienes algo con Sakura…— le comentó su padrino que acaba de llegar la ciudad luego de culminar su última misión para el Tercero y pensar que pronto estaría bajo órdenes de Orochimaru, le daba escalofríos.

Naruto se jaloneo los cabellos y se tomo su copa de forma violenta. Algunos donceles y doncellas que trabajaban en aquel club nocturno les miraban provocadoramente mostrando que solo llevaban una yukata delgada que al juego de luces dejaba ver su figura delgada. Más Naruto solo podía encenderse con Sasuke.

—Toda la hacienda sabe que te volviste un impotente si no es con ese doncel— se burlo Jiraiya.

Lo que dolía era que se burlase de su "hombría", lo malo era que no pudiese defenderse. Sakura había intentado acercarse él en su furia y celos hacia Sasuke también había querido, pero cuando intentaba besarla los labios de ella no le satisfacían. No eran igual de adictivos como los de Sasuke, los cuales con ese sabor le provocaba morderlos.

Mucho menos tocar su cuerpo, no le animaba a hacerlo. Y ahora, ver tantos donceles y mujeres que se ofrecían libremente le daba cierta incomodidad. Simplemente no podía imaginarse acostándose con un doncel que se abría para cualquiera. No entendía cómo fue que hizo antes de conocer a Sasuke, ahora la única que lo complacía en ese aspecto era su mano. La cierto era que si se esforzaba podría tener sexo con otro u otra, pero la verdad era que sabía que se encerraría en un círculo vicioso porque nunca podría sentirse lleno o completo, porque nunca sería igual a cuando estaba con Sasuke, amándolo.

—Padrino, ¿tú eres así por ese doncel?

Su padrino tomo tora copa y le miro en pregunta.

—Ya sabes... bebes, gastas tu dinero… A pesar de ser general, tus ganancias no son suficientes pues te lo gastas en clubs y prostitutos tanto donceles como mujeres… como si quisieses llenar un vacío.

La mirada de su padrino fue difícil de soportar: había removido una fibra dura.

—Quizás tengas razón— murmuró con dificultad— No puedo olvidarle... así que te aconsejo que no trates de hacerlo de esta manera. Hay formas mejores de hacerlo. Si no terminarás como yo: malgastando tu dinero y viviendo de recuerdos… ¡Salud!— exclamó con sarcasmo—Él me dejo… lo amaba y deseaba tanto que no tienes idea…..Hice de todo para retenerlo... desde lo más bajo hasta lo más hermoso…

Naruto lo observo unos instantes y se tomo otro vaso.

—Cuéntame toda tu historia…

— ¿Seguro? — Rio— es larga y complicada...

—No importa, eres mi padrino y así como me escuchas quiero escucharte…. ¿Por qué un doncel te dejaría? Si se supone que eras alguien de provecho y no malgastabas tu plata.

—No, lo hacía porque quería juntar para darle una vida de noble… quería que fuera feliz a mi lado... lo amaba, joder... quería darle todo para que estuviese a mi lado… Me esforcé, trate de cambiar mis ideas... lo cual era difícil pues me habían criado de una forma... soporte y llegue a amar su forma de ser ...tan liberal y profunda… pero había cosas que no pude tolerar de él ... ah... fueron muchas ... Empezaré por el principio…— exclamo ebrio

* * *

Notas finales: Muchas gracias pro leer ye spero sus coemtnarios apra subir ma´s rapido el siguiente capi! Pues í, mis queridos lectores, ya tuvieron su rmer contacot luego de la casi amtanza que se haxcen. A epsar de todo, sasuke dejo que cargeua su bebe , peus queire que se acerque a este. Aún así, le tien recelo y a, ami parecer,e s etendible pues el rubio casi amta su bebo cuando estaba adentro ... En el pr´ximoc api.. sabremos un poco ma´s del apsado de Orochi y Jiraya... que decicioens tomará sasuek con su vida y si habra acercamiento ma´s por aprte de sasuke y naruto... Y el itadei comos eguira o sera otroxdeidara? Aunqe muchso ays aben quein será ese maestro de arte no.. dana-sama? Bueno espero leer sus coemntarios...

cjs:Aqui esta la conti y espero tu review!

Aahil: Muchas gracias por comentar, ye spero lo sigas haciendo... pues noes como sí le vayan apedri dienro y sasuke no quiere.. pero la jugada  
que hicieron els es posible..  
peor no seguro... Naerruto ya no esta dispeusta arrastrarse, peor tampco queir obligarle.. eso sí, se queire ganr la seguridad de sasuke apra acercarse  
a su hijo ya que en sí le aprece entendible que tema por ello... Yo tambien adora sasuke , epro si aveces se nso aspa neustro emo... dime que tal te  
aprecio asl caracteristicas de Masaru..  
te agrado que tuiviese lso ojso de kushina? creo que muchso lso queríana xzules, epro apreció hermosos los ojos de kushin asi que ahi estamos!  
Muchas gracias, nos estamos leyendo!

ania:Holas! wiwi si se jntoa que la odias.. bueno en el fic es tendible.. en sí estab deprimida asi que en verdad no sabpia qu la estaban drogando.. lo del su hijo ,...  
peus ya veremos si nace o se nso muere o que sucede ... gracuias y esperon review esta vez!

ONIZ DORADO: Pues realmente no es uno de los puntos más criticos de la historia.. auqnue ya veran que hay otra que querran asesinarme pero deben leer todo el capi..  
y ver más ala de lo evidente.. o algo asi.. Ya ves que aqui ha dejado als cosa en claro con sakuiura , pues quiere a su hijo con sasuke y tam,biena sasuke ..  
estan pensandolos eriamente si es bueno divorciarse o solo separarse. veremso si suced alguno o regresan resignados ose perdonaan o que sucede..! Si masaru nació y  
esta ahciendo que sasu se replantee su racaracter dificil jajaja Tien que echar manno de toda su paciencia... las musas siemrpe stuvieron loq eu falto fue tiempo,,,  
pero ahora spia mdname a todas las msuas que peudas proq se vien algo dificilde scribir si sis...Muchas gracias pro tu apoyo cosntante y espero que esta evz tambien me  
digas que te apreció el capi... ¿quien cres que es el amestro? y si loa divnas dime comoc rees que sería enamorado? es que se me hace un poquito dificil el personaje, pero  
daré todo mie sfuerso porq no em salga tan occ..Gracias!

gardekuraii: Sisi todo lelgara a uno resolución. ya veremso comoa cab al vida de cada uno y sobre Orochi y jriay tambien ahrba de ellos pero apra eso y apr aentender  
su sentimientos habra unos flasback.. que tambien ayduaran al rubio... wowo gracias por leer mi fic tan  
rapido ye speor que lo continues leyendo.., Me comentas!

zarame-sama: Yo tambien soy feminista.. creme que me cuest escribir todas esso pensamientos .. eproa pra superarlos hay q entenderlos.. Sasuke es ese tipo de persona  
diferente que ance en su epoca ye sta epoca es uan de cambios.. Nucna me gusta que pnga al doncel ( ya que supeustamente nsor epresentaria) en plan su miso o que se humilla .  
no le da sasuke... noes aprte de él y justamente aqui demuestro yr efuto alguans creencias.. ahroa veras en lode orchimaru que tambiena preceran .. como el supueto de como debe ser una mujer y  
qeu eso es de nacimiento. Noes cierto, las muejres no nacimos apra ser debiles ys e rprotegidas pro alguien. En spí els er sentimental neos de solo varones o mujeres eso deende cada persona y  
cosasn así... Bueno , me alegara que me comrpenda sy ya evremsoq eu sucede con sakrua y se desppierta de tododonde se ha metido... Espero que tambien em regale sun reviews esta vez!  
Si yo tambien adoroa msaru.. es un nen caprichoso..- Gracias!

stefania: Muchas gracias por tu review y ay veremos si se solucioan o no... uy en termianrna acordando! Gracias y espero leerte pronto!

Muchas gracias a todos por su constancia..!


End file.
